


Convallaria Majalis

by lilacnightmares



Series: Flowers of Paradise [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Anxiety Disorder, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bullying, Constructive Criticism unwanted, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 319,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: He looked at her like she was the cure to his fears. The unobtainable paradise just beyond his reach, and yet, he dared to hope that she trust him even after he deceived her for his Savior's plans. The flower in his garden that he wanted more than anything to protect from danger. But, could he do it even if that meant disobeying all he had ever known? SI FIC. Another Story Spoilers!





	1. Awake | Lila

I.

"Awake."

* * *

"Error, again?" I stared at the phone with disdain. "Really? Why is it that everyone else can enjoy the DLCs and I'm stuck with an endless error message? I guess I could prowl forums until I find an answer."

Mystic Messenger was the height of Otome games on mobile platforms. For a long time the only quality romance games that you could play were desktop based, so when I found out there was a good one for your phone, color me stoked. I had been playing nonstop since my sleeping schedule was shit and I needed the affection from something. There wasn't any answer to be found, I scowled after checking a few pages. It wasn't like I hadn't already finished the deep routes, but I wanted to complete the Christmas DLC to one hundred percent. So much for that, ugh. It was too early in the morning for me to consider crawling out of bed just yet but I didn't have any more apps that I could refresh but - if the game wasn't going to be working for me, again! - I would just have to sit here in the quiet and think about my life. Poor choice, really, but I wasn't going to venture into the cold of my apartment until I had to do it.

"Then again, I can just check my to-do list." There was my sloppy but carefully taken dribble as I opened the app. I flipped through my notepad and did a mental run-through of what needed to be done for work and the house. I had to finish my report before I submitted my updated proof for my supervisor, make sure the fridge had enough for the rest of the week, and I needed to do a head-count on my paint supplies before I marched out the front door. All and all I would be home before noon if I didn't want to do anything else. I set my phone down and decided to shut my eyes for a few minutes.

My alarm clock began to sound not even five minutes after I dug my head back into my pillow.

Sometimes you happen to have a chance encounter that might change your life. Sometime you might just wake up and things are out of your control, or maybe you wake up in a different room then the one you're used to... either way, there's a day when things change direction and I know firsthand that these days can come out of left field. Something that you find yourself comfortably living every day until a new normal finds you. For a long time, I would wake up, crawl out of bed and begin my work in the kitchen after splashing water on my face and brushing my teeth, and keep working until I got hungry. It had been like this for a couple of months already, and the lingering scars in the mirror couldn't bother me as long as I kept to myself and did what I needed to do. You see, only a few months ago, you could have found me doing a stint in the hospital for my poor health habits. I had a hard time taking care of myself when it came to sleeping and eating, it wasn't exactly a trait that I was proud of, but it was something that had been with me since my teen years.

Whispers and murmurs behind my back about my appearance from my classmates and even my parents had destroyed my confidence and by extension, I had hurt myself to make others like me. I'm not proud of it. Every time I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I would feel disgusted and look away. Dysmorphia had a way of crawling up your spine like a spider and waiting for the moment to jump out and take a bite of you when you could do nothing but try to push it away - but fail.

Today wasn't all that different.

I got out of bed and hastily did my morning routine. I just had to go out of my apartment to run some errands instead of going straight to work, that was normal for a Wednesday. I had a list of this and that, that and this, but it shouldn't have broken too much time in the rest of the day as long I as get myself together in this good mood. It started as a better morning, really, I found it in me to fix my hair back and put on one of my jumper dresses. The reflection didn't make me feel as bad as it might have another day.

Hopefully, that would last.

How wrong I was, I realized when I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened my front door to see someone standing in the way. I gripped the door handle hard, and grit my teeth. "It's nice to see you again, Mom."

There she was standing in the doorway, my Mother, with a vase of sunflowers and the most unnerving smile. She had her hand raised as if she were about the knock the front door but couldn't when I opened the door instead. Of course, when I said that it was nice to her, I didn't mean it. We had never had a close relationship and it was only strained at this point. She didn't agree with my choices that I had been making over the last year, although she was the first one to say that she was proud of me on social media for the attention and sympathy. "Hold the pleasantries, Lila. I know you wouldn't have opened this door if you weren't on the way out."

I stepped to the side, and let her into my apartment rather than deal with an argument. "Is there a reason why you stopped by this morning?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my daughter?" She countered without even blinking, sauntering into the living room and setting her flowers down by the kitchen table. "I happened to be in the neighborhood."

"You live five blocks from here, you're always in the neighborhood." I returned. "I'm kind of in a hurry, Mom. I have a lot of errands to run before my appointment with Karen."

The ever-present smile was a little troubling. Mom turned back around to face me after looking at the canvases and makeshift art studio that my kitchen had become in the last couple of weeks. "Ah, yes, your therapist. I hope that's going well. All of my friends are concerned about your well-being after that mess in April." That mess in April that she was referring to had amounted to a situation where my Grandparents caught me in a lie, and I passed out in their home from malnutrition, and partly exhaustion. It occurred just three months after I had broken up with my abusive boyfriend after six months of terror, and five months after the loss of my father. It had a been a long and grueling year for my family, not that we never had a time where we weren't living some kind of lifetime drama film.

"And?" I braced myself.

"It's almost been a year since... the accident. Your sister has been living her life while you've been couped up, locking yourself in this apartment without even trying to make a difference." She started, walking back over to me. "Everyone is concerned that you're wasting your life here, it's one thing that you've been trying to waste your life painting, but now everyone is starting to pity me because my depressed daughter is unable to help herself. You need to stop wallowing about your father and get out there, date, have fun."

I started to talk back, "I'm content the way I am, Mom." but she cut me off and began to talk louder, to talk over me.

"And look where that's getting you, dear, you need to take a hard look in the mirror and get yourself together." She rested a hand against my shoulder, nails digging into the skin. "I expect you to stop embarrassing me before the holidays. I don't want to see you crying and making a fool of yourself in front of everyone again." That hung over my head like a weight. There it was again, the attitude that I couldn't just wash off. My Mother wasn't one to be trifled with if you decided to openly disagree with her methods and while it had been alright when I was a little girl; It was unbelievably too much for me to bare these days. It might have been because I was the only target of this thinking. We had been going back and forth like this for months because she wanted to be the one that was right in the end.

I didn't have the energy for it.

I shook head, just pretending to agree with her words. "I don't want to argue. You can do whatever you want to do, but I'm heading out."

* * *

"Wisteria, how are you feeling today?" Her hand was firm against her pad of paper as her pencil began to jot down the little things. Where we could improve on my function and how I could live my day to day without letting my impulsivity control me. This office smelled of disinfectant and cleaner. It wasn't something that bothered me much but it was all I could focus on this whole session. It was one thing that my day had started like it would be alright, but when my Mom came over and soured the whole thing, my mood had shifted and I think she could tell. She started and ended every session by asking me how I was feeling at that moment. I wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happened, so I carried on as if it were any other session.

The clock on the wall read a quarter past three and that meant we were coming to a close for this meeting.

"Huh?"

"I said how are you feeling? You've been a little distracted today. I've been doing most of the talking, and I'm curious where you're thinking today."

"It's already been a day and it hasn't even really started." I leaned against the table in front of me. My hand sinking into my chin as I closed my eyes. "I'm alright. I have had some alright days this month. I haven't felt... acted on the need to purge since my release. Sorry I didn't mention that at the beginning... I've been following my meal plan that we worked out to a tee thanks to my family. It's been a long couple of days, but I'm feeling a little better about my control when it comes to my dysmorphia. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that thunderstorm kept me up for a while."

"I'm glad to hear things are going better for you. You've been doing an excellent job lately at keeping up with that. Has there been any change in your mood? In regards to what you were struggling with about your father? You seemed upset during our last session but are you ready to talk about it?" She asked, the quirk of her eyebrow lifting just enough that it caught my attention. She always tried to pull that topic up but I wasn't ready to deal with it, we had mentioned it here and there, but it wasn't something that could come out yet.

My shoulders lifted into a shrug. "Let's give that a little more time, Karen. I'm doing that on my own right now - there's still a lot I want to think about before I open up about that. It's not bothering me as bad as it was before because I've been focusing hard on getting my physical health better, along with my job and affairs. I just don't want to deal with that can of worms right now."

"That's understandable, but you know we'll have to deal with that eventually. Just think about how we can better address it for next time." She reminded me, as she set her pen down against her desk. "Let's meet again in two weeks to discuss any more changes... but in the meantime, you can call me whenever you need to talk about anything."

That was therapy for you. I had been making some progress since we had started the meeting, which I was grateful for, but my mind had been other places during our session. I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but I had been spending my time doing more than working and listening to a meal plan. My phone indicated that while I had been in my session I had missed a few things. I pilfered through what I missed, this and that, that and this but cleared them all out until I got to the most recent notification. I had missed a chatroom deadline on the game that I was playing. An Otome, Mystic Messenger, one of those exciting games where you could pick anyone you wanted and romance the.

"Huh, I guess I missed another chatroom." That wasn't the worst thing in the universe. I was trying to go through the Christmas DLC on Mystic Messenger at that moment, and I had enough hourglass to spare for one uncounted chatroom but I probably wouldn't waste it knowing the whispers of extra content coming very soon. I had already done a run-through of the different routes and now I was trying to get the DLCs entirely done before any more were released onto the game. There wasn't anything else left to complete with all of the RFA's routes done on my application. I was a little desperate for the interaction with my fictional friends so I settled for this.

I booted the messenger but it errored out.

"Please?" I begged, silently.

It errored once again when I attempted it open it again.

"Goddammit."

This had been happening a lot lately when I tried to play the game and it didn't seem to be happening to anyone else. It forced itself out at various times of the day and I couldn't fight it. Nobody else had this problem when I cruised the blogs and pages about it. I just mounted it to my luck. It was just a weak signal or maybe a bug that needed to be corrected. Little did I know, but there was a reason why my game was lagging and it wasn't just a chance of bad luck, and it would stem back to an encounter that I had put in the back of my mind.

I could always play some of the other Otome games that I had on my PC in the meantime if this was going keep happening. "Really? I can't believe this, maybe there's some traffic on the servers or something. Ugh, I was hoping to finally get Unknown after clearing everyone else." I grumbled, stashing my phone back in my bag as I headed into the cafe across the street from my therapist's office. It had been another meeting, uneventful and we didn't make a lot of progress. I was a lot more comfortable with her lately, which was good because she didn't treat me poorly if I slipped up and made a mistake. It was much better than dealing with what my Mother thought was the right way to handle the situation. She wanted to throw me to the dogs, so to speak. She wanted to make me work with her at her salon so she could make sure that I didn't embarrass her with my health problems. Fortunately, my older sister and Grandparents advocated for me and I got into the proper programs to help me piece my life back together.

The door jingled with alarm as I entered.

"Hi, Lila!"

"Oh, hey," I greeted the girl behind the counter with a weak smile. She knew my older sister but I hadn't ever caught her name. I think it was Samantha, so let's just go with that for now, I never would be able to work up the courage to ask that since she assumed I knew. "I'm looking for my usual, I need something to pick me up for my next project."

Samantha raised an eyebrow, "Another all-nighter?" she asked.

That was a jab at my poor working habits. I was already well aware that I had a beautiful little ring of purple underneath my eyelids for how hard I had been working these past few months. It was my choice to get involved with the projects that I was working on, it was so much of my own choice that I could work as long as I wanted and was physically capable of doing so, that I didn't mind if I was awake at three in the morning. It was my choice and nobody else. It had been only a year and some change since my choices weren't my own - since somebody told me what to do when to do it, and how to do it. I was beyond that life now and living how I wanted to, and I was managing my own life much better than I had been once before. Six months ago was my breaking point and I was forced to deal with the lingering haunt behind me; The remnants of that relationship had left me with self-loathing and the inability to look into a mirror for even a moment.

My dysmorphia was a ghost that lingered in my shadow and it would always haunt me from just beyond my peripheral vision. It was all that was left of that failed relationship and it stuck to me even now, it was a daily struggle to combat but I made due. Some people would look at me and call me brave for fighting - fighting a monster that had been created out of my fear and someone's else's control - but I didn't see it that way. I wasn't some knight fighting for my own life in battle, I still sometimes saw myself as the fearful princess in the tower.

I was a graphic designer who ran on her hours most of the time. When I wasn't creating websites and pamphlets for people, I would pour myself into my real passion which was painting and illustration. It was what I loved doing the most but it wasn't easy to do it and getting paid for your passions was next to impossible in the eyes of many of my family members. Alas, that's how I ended up where I was. I disregarded her tone and I shook my head. "It's not for work this time around. It's for the baby," I explained. "I promised Lucy that I would have my gift for the nursery done before the holidays and it needs a few more touchups."

"Oh. I can't wait to see what you're doing then, at least I can trust you to show me how it'll be. I can't count on Lucy to answer my texts lately. I haven't seen your sister in a few weeks, could you remind her that I know she sees what I'm saying but she doesn't reply? I know she posts about being too busy to do anything but I beg to differ." Samantha rang up the register and retrieved my drink from the back.

She handed me the cup and I smiled back at her with a little shrug. "No promises."

* * *

I decided that I needed to clear my mind that afternoon. I had all of my supplies with me on purpose, I made sure to leave my apartment that morning with everything that I might need to keep my mind occupied out of the house for a while. And for once I was glad that I grabbed everything that I needed before I opened the front door, I might have never been able to get out of dodge so fast this morning if I hadn't done that. My apartment was inevitably going to be cleaned up thanks to my Mom but it was going to be the kind of clean that she was fond of, it meant that a lot of things weren't going to be out of place. I lived in an environment that could be called controlled chaos; Nothing looked like it made sense to an outsider but for me, I knew where everything was that I needed and I liked it that way.

It didn't matter if anybody else liked it, it was my home and that meant I could have it the way I liked it. When I finally moved out of my childhood home a few months ago after the accident I made sure that my new place would be everything that I couldn't have there.

I knew I needed to get back and finish the project that my supervisor needed the final proof of, but I wanted to have at least an hour to work on something that for me, not just for some company. There was a creative control over my work that I couldn't entirely show what I wanted because I had to do what the client wanted, not exactly what I might have liked to do. When I was painting or trying to do something for myself, I could do anything. So, I walked to the park after I left the cafe, I would have to walk through it to get back to my apartment anyway. This place was a place that held a lot of good memories and bad memories; The good ones outweighed the bad ones in my opinion, and I wanted that comfort of the pleasant times in my mind instead of the pain that lingered from the present.

It took a few minutes, but everything poured out of my bag and I started to take work the moment I found a spot that caught my attention. It was a shaded tree close to the overpassing bridge, a patch of roses planted by the city not too long ago had taken root and the striking red color stood out against the sea of greens and browns.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I didn't turn around but I hear someone stir from behind me. The voice wasn't familiar, so I chalked to a stranger that had seen me painting from afar and wanted to learn more or even see what I was doing. "You don't see people painting out in the open like this, forgive me for being forward but I like what you've done with the flowers."

My little laugh left my lips. That wasn't a new experience. People had watched me before so it didn't bother me too much when someone wanted to see or make a little comment. It was nice to hear something positive after the morning that I had. "Thanks for saying so, but it's not precisely representational of the scenery. I took the liberty of adding some more native flowers to make it feel a little more striking."

The man leaned a bit closer, not enough that I wanted to flinch but enough that I could feel his presence. "Yes, the dogwood gives clarity to your canvas. It holds many meanings, but might I guess that you mean to use it as a sign of rebirth or hope?"

"Regret," I murmured. "Actually."

"Interesting, I wouldn't have expected that to be your choice." The man commented. "You don't seem like the type to have experienced that kind of a pain in your life."

My pencil continued to rake across the paper as I added a few details, making sure to note things my eyes might miss when I was to begin painting. I pursed my lips. "That's the funny thing about people you pass by every day. You might not know anything about that person but they're going through something you wouldn't believe. It's like that flower there," my eyes fell on the bud that yet to bloom. "It hasn't bloomed like the rest of its friends for a number of different reasons, but it'll sprout it leaves one of these days and be just as beautiful as the rest."

"The other flowers are blocking it from receiving the adequate amount of sunlight. It might not ever bloom without a delicate hand to guide it to its full potential. " He said.

I set my pencil down and took a closer look. "Oh, wait, you're right. If they trim back some of the tops it'll reach it a lot better right now. I can't believe that missed that and I call myself a girl with a decent green thumb, hah. I come to this spot pretty often because I can't go out to the Lancelot Gardens every day, have you ever been?"

"No, but I've heard a few things about it," the stranger replied.

My smile widened at the thought of getting any more strangers to visit the place. I was always advertising for my Grandparents when I got the chance and I wasn't about to stop doing that just because I didn't see them as often as I would like anymore. "Oh, you really should if you ever get to the interstate. They're just right of it down a clay road. I grew up on those gardens and they still never fail to take my breath away. I'd be pressed to say that there isn't another place like it in the world." I could see it in my mind when I shut my eyes. "There's just about anything you could imagine down there, but there are sprawling fields of Wisteria out there. Some people call it invasive but lemme tell you, seeing it cover the landscape and treetops is awe-inspiring. It's a page right of the storybooks."

"I could show you one better," He began to say. "But hearing you speak so fondly of the flowers makes me wonder what you might think if you could see the spot I often visit."

"And where might that be?" I asked, curious.

When I turned around to see the man he was gone. I thought for a brief moment that I had just hallucinated the entire encounter but left on the ground was unrest in the dirt, a footprint impression on the ground told me that there had been somebody these speaking to me that time. It was odd to just some idle conversation with someone and then just disappear before it could be finished. I hadn't had such a calm conversation with someone about the flowers since I ran some of the tours back at my Grandpa's gardens. I almost felt a little sad I couldn't ask him his name. My phone was sitting on the ground behind me as well, I raised an eyebrow at the sight. I thought I had set it in my bag. Why was it sitting on the grass?

It would be a few nights later that I would realize that that chance encounter would change my life forever.

* * *

"What would you do if I told you that sometimes growing up feels like you're burying your childhood and kicking it for good measure?" The phone was on speaker so I didn't need to put the effort into holding the device in my hand. The moment that I got out of the rain and back into my apartment I collapsed onto my bed in a crumpled heap. Another week of mindless work, sleeping when I could find the time to do it and working when I wasn't sleeping. It was just another day in the life. My phone started ringing at that very moment as well, and while I might have usually just ignored the sound and just laid there something told me that I needed to check who it was. Lucy had such a lot going on lately in her life - and I did as well, that meant that we couldn't just talk to each other like we used to be able to do.

While I felt like this was a heavy weight upon me - I never expressed it to her completely... not when she had a small child on to tend to.

On the other end of the phone, she let out a small scoff at the question I inquired. Typical for Lucy, she had a clear head on her body even if she sometimes seemed like the world's biggest goofball. "Have you been binging Disney movies while you're feeling the height of your depression again? That's kind of a weird way to deal with all you're going through right now, but if it's helping go for it." This was her attempt at trying to tease me - to make me feel better about myself.

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with indulging in fairy tales as long as you know how to separate fantasy and reality. Life is a little different than being a Cinderella, where your misfortune can lead you to something better you weren't expecting along the way, but hey, I can dream. I might digress, but I have been painting a lot of castles lately."

"And I'm still dreaming I can fly." Lucy retorted. It was always great to know her sarcasm was holding up ever since she had her daughter - as if I could ever believe that it was going to go away just because she had a mini-me in the making. I could only hope that her daughter wasn't going to turn out like her because if she did, I might start losing my hair well before my time. There could only be one Lucy, after all. I hoped. I grumbled under my breath and she just laughed at me.

When her laughter quieted, she got serious. "What's got you feeling like that anyway?"

"Oh." There wasn't going to be one little thing that made me feel this way. With a little sigh, I admitted to her just a little bit of information. "A little of this, a little of that... you know the deal. It's just one of those days, Lucy. There were some good things and there were some bad things, it's hard to say what pulled me back into this rut."

Lucy gave a soft hum in response. "How's everything holding up other than that?"

"I've been rocking a killer headache today, but I just took some painkillers that might be able to knock it down just enough that I can get some rest later if I try. Other then that it's been kind of a decent week if you ask me over." I grimaced as I remembered the one point bad point of my week that I wanted to forget. "Mom did drop by earlier this week, but that's not worth mentioning."

"Oh." Lucy didn't have to say much else about that.

It was coming out like word vomit. This feeling that Lucy had heard something from the woman that I already knew. "If she told you that I hadn't cleaned up the place, she's exaggerating like always. I left her in my apartment for a few hours and when I came back everything was out of place because she has her system that she thinks we should follow." I paused as my eyes darted around the living room of my apartment with a grimace. "A few magazines on the floor is enough to start World War Three in her opinion. You know how that goes."

My eyes lingered on the flowers that sat on the corner table next to my lampshade when they reached them. It was a simple pot and a big array of flowers that my Mother preferred. They were a shade of yellow that I wasn't fond of, they reminded of something that I wanted to forget desperately, however, no matter how hard I glared at the floral arrangement it would spontaneously combust. My Mom didn't listen whenever I told her not to drop by flowers if she wasn't going to remember the ones that I couldn't stand. "You know what kind of flowers she dropped off when she visited though? I've told her time and time again that I don't want to see them."

"Sunflowers?" She asked.

I rolled over on the couch so I wasn't facing the vase. "Who do those flowers think they're fooling? They can't be as bright as the sun and make me happy as they do her." I said. "I just don't think they're all that great." There was a pause on the other line for a moment. Lucy sounded like she was shifting something in her hands and then set it down onto something like a table from the clank in the background. "Well, you can get a decent snack out of them if she got them from Grandpa's gardens, so that's a good bedside treat. I'll try to remind her to pick up something different if she wants to bring you some next time. alright?"

"Much appreciated, sis," I told her with a weak smile crossing my lips. The light from my phone diminished into darkness. I would never have the heart to tell her that those were the flowers that Dad would get for Mom on their anniversary every single year and they just reminded me of a man that I used to know and who was long gone. Someone who was once impossibly light - once who bore the universe, the sun, the stars in my eyes - turned into a withered bed of thorns and a face that I could no longer see behind who he had become in the process. I couldn't stand that thought - and our Mom would never understand how much I hated to see something once great turned into something that left a sour taste in my mouth. I wouldn't be able to sleep if my brain wouldn't give me some reprieve from the nightmares.

I crawled out of bed and decided to go for a walk.

* * *

The only place that I could go to think was the bridge in the park that Father had often taken me throughout my life. It was surrounded by the rushing water and some plants overcast from the trees nearby. It was nice to see, well, it might have been nice if it wasn't for the thick dense fog that had brewed before morning twilight. I tried to keep my thoughts together and just feel lighter than the nightmares that haunted me. For a while, I just stood there and tried to feel something. The flowers were out of my reach but I could see the roses from my spot. I hadn't yet begun to paint the piece that I had started a few days but the red flowers reminded me of that strange encounter.

I wonder if I'll ever meet that guy again. They do say people run into others for a reason and the thought of a place prettier then the one I knew still left a little curious. Oh well, I decided. I'll leave that one to fate. The chill air against my skin reminded me that I should turn back head for my apartment. I counted the cracks in the pavement as I headed back - when I counted the last crack, I lifted my head and looked around to see if the dense fog had begun to clear just yet.

"Huh?" I couldn't recognize my surroundings at all. The morning fog was strong enough that I couldn't entirely make out the surrounding buildings but they were not the ones that should have been here. Now, I had experienced periods of fatigue and confusion that left me confused about myself or my environment at times, but this was a different feeling that I was experiencing. This wasn't like my town. I pinched myself and that proved that I was awake and - yes, this was happening. "I guess I should have slept some earlier because I can't even recognize my park. Oh my God, Karen was right about deprivation."

Grabbing my bag, I tore through it to find my phone. When I looked down at my phone I noticed an application was installing. My apps usually updated by themselves during the might when I slept, but this one had a name I wasn't familiar with... Against my better judgment, I decided to see what it was. It opened on my screen and gave me the option to input some reasonably necessary information and then it gave me one more option.

I plugged in my alias as the nickname.

The application didn't give me any option but to enter a mysterious looking chatroom.

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Unknown:** Hi! Finally, someone to talk to!

I stared at my phone screen uncertain if what I was seeing was real, had I accidentally opened Mystic Messenger and started a new game? The static of the background reminded me of the first I didn't remember doing that... Might my phone be on the fritz? I thought. The background of the chat room was of data and code but it wasn't exactly like the one that I had put to my memory. Something about it made my stomach churn with butterflies. Why was this appearing here of all places?

I clicked the dialogue box.

My keyboard sprung open... and the line flashed as if it was waiting for my input into the box. It didn't give me a choice. It wanted me to input something as a response... Nervously I began to type a message.

**Wisteria:** Oh... hello?

**Unknown:** I hope I didn't surprise you. Don't be nervous I'm just an "ordinary person".

**Wisteria:** Usually when someone says that, they are anything but ordinary, Mr. Unknown.

**Unknown:**  You're funny lol I can't say that I'm extraordinary when I'm introducing myself. Shouldn't I be humble and modest?

**Wisteria:** I suppose I might have cracked a joke too if I was introducing myself to somebody for the first time too. I can understand the sentiment you're going for. I think. Who are you, exactly? Um, how did this even open? I don't remember downloading any apps.

Who are you, indeed. I clicked out of the chat for a moment to see the name of the application.

_RFA_...?

It was called RFA Messenger. That was suspicious enough for me to wonder what was going on. It didn't say Mystic Messenger despite looking damn-near identical to the platform with some minor visual differences. Why did it appear so much like it? I wondered. Was this one of fake versions that appeared on the app store? I didn't remember downloading anything like that - I certainly didn't put one on my waitlist. So... What the heck? Sometimes I would download something interesting if it caught my eye but I couldn't remember clicking anything before I left my apartment. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that I did do it.

"I saw one of those before but... this looks too legitimate to be a fake," I mumbled as I inspected the screen further with scrutiny. "What the heck?"

Another message came in. I continued walking down the path but the bridge seemed much longer than usual for some reason, and for a moment when I knew that I had to look back down at my phone, I stopped just at the second to last pillar.

**Unknown:** I'm sorry if I surprised you out of nowhere.

**Unknown:**  I'm the developer of this app. What do you think of it? I was hoping you would like it... I'm excited. Because you're the first one to come in, Wisteria! I was worried that no one would come in while I was making the app.

**Wisteria:** I'm not sure I'm made up my mind on my opinion just yet. This interface looks a simple so props for that concept. I guess I must have downloaded this without entirely reading through it. It's been one of those days. Though, I'm flattered the developer wanted to talk to me directly. Is there something that I can do for you?

**Unknown:**  Oh! I'm so glad you asked! cuz there is a favor I want to ask of you. Though, it is kind of much to ask from a stranger. There is something I want you to help me with.

**Wisteria:**  I guess I can. But I'm still a little wary. Sure!

**Unknown:**  You already decided without hearing me out? My heart's fluttering... I'm so lucky that you came here. This app isn't just a messenger app, it's a game messenger app. I wanted to ask if you could test it.

**Wisteria:**  Why you couldn't you test it yourself? Oh, are you so focused on putting it together that it's hard to look for bugs? I guess it would be easy to overlook something if you've been looking at it for a while. That happens to me sometimes when I'm drawing something and another opinion is always a good thing.

**Unknown:**  You could say something like that I also think an outsider's opinion like yours would be a massive benefit to my game, though as well.

**Wisteria:**  Hm. Well, I can't lie and say I'm busy because I'm not. What's the premise?

**Unknown:**  This app... lets you chat with me but also good-looking AIs. I may be a good looking guy too. But that's for you to decide - The chats aren't everything. There are also hidden stories... Amusing stories that will stir your imagination. All you would need to do... is to play the game and tell me your honest opinion.

**Unknown:**  These are the characters that come out of the game. They're not real people but characters created with AI.  **What do you think? Don't you think it will be fun?**

If I had been holding my breath at that moment it broke past my lips into a gasp. That image! He had sent an image was of the... It was the original title screen of the game when it debuted in the app store! Somebody must have been playing a clever trick on me. Except... Nobody that I was close to knew that I had been spending a lot of time playing Otome games, be it Mystic Messenger on my phone or the few of them that were on my laptop. The only person that might have known about it was my Dad - given he was still around when I started playing in the hospital.

So that couldn't be the case. It was bizarre... yet, compelling. Even if it was some kind of joke, I felt like I should go along with it. Against the feeling in my stomach, once again, I decided to see what would happen if I were to agree to this. I didn't have anything to do except paint and submit my work to the publisher or the writer this week. If this was a joke or a game it would end soon if I just agreed with them.

**Wisteria:**  Alright, sure, I'll help you out!

**Unknown:**  Did you find a pretty face that you like on the poster? If so, you are genuinely fascinating lol

**Unknown:** I've studied hard to make this messenger game. I hope you enjoy it. I think it will be better if we talk over the phone about the details. Let's talk over the phone. Don't freak out when you see an unknown number pop up, okay?

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**

The chatroom fizzled into darkness and disappeared from my view.

What had just happened? It was like I was walking through a replica of the game model down to the letter! This was going to end with me looking up and seeing the crew from Punk'd despite it being off the air for more than a decade and a then phone was back to normal so I took what should have been the next few steps off the bridge to the path that would take me home but my feet didn't hit the dirt, they hit concrete instead. I spun around to look at the bridge behind me. It wasn't the same one that I had just stepped off of at all... and the strangest thing was, I thought I saw a stream along the fog that looked like something had warped the space around the bridge.

What I thought was my eyes playing tricks on me at first turned out to be something different entirely.

As the fog cleared up and the sun began to overtake the sky above me, that was when I knew that things weren't as they should have been with a new sense of clarity. This wasn't my neighborhood. These weren't the streets that I knew like the back of my hand. These buildings were just as ordinary as any old city would have but they weren't the ones that should've been here. Nothing was written in English either, the characters seemed familiar but I couldn't gauge them given my panic. I had walked a few blocks ahead to see if anything might have struck a nerve in my memory but it was no use. I could feel the anxiety and panic budding in the pit of my throat. This was not the ideal situation but I needed to stay calm.

I counted to ten... then took a deep breath. I looked at my phone and at whim, opened my Map app just to confirm the theory of my proximate location - the app surged to life and began to search for me, it dinged when it was finished and scrolled out to find my answer. I was... This wasn't home. I was somehow a million miles away from my home, in South Korea of all places. That's not how travel works. How I just traversed the seas and lands in a matter of seconds startled me to my very core.

My phone started to vibrate and I fumbled with it in my hands before pressing the answer button. My breathing was uneven but, I managed to squeak out a little bit in response. "H-Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me, the one you were just chatting with." He said.

"...Unknown?" Were my hands shaking? Was my voice quivering? What was happening right now? I was at the park one moment now I wasn't sure I was in Kansas anymore, Toto. Korea, South Korea of all the places to somehow wind up. I wasn't registering the connection yet because my brain wasn't going... This wasn't my town. My mind was whirling around at a hundred miles an hour and I didn't know what to do. I needed to talk. What did I say? My nervous laugh escaped my lips. He said he would call, right? This is him. The guy pulling this ruse on me. "Oh. You told me not to be frightened but I have to admit the sudden call startled me."

"Yes, that's me. I hope I didn't startle you too much... Your voice sounds so cute over the phone, I can't wait to meet you in person." He paused for a moment. Unknown was someone that a lot of people didn't understand. Well, I could guess his motives and what he doing from what I knew about him from Seven's route but it wasn't enough. This game he was talking to me about wasn't a game, not if I was standing smack dap in the middle of South Korea right now. That was beyond reason and I was struggling to even know what to say to him to make this end well. I could gauge whom he was and how he got there, but why he was tricking me like this was beyond me. "As I said in the chatroom, I called you to explain this app. And I thought talking to you like this would make me sound more, credible. There's a tutorial in the game that can explain everything to the player but it's still being modified, you see... Do you remember those characters I showed you?"

Did I know them? Yes. The five members of Rika's Fundraising Association that were accessible when I played the game. Yoosung Kim, Jaehee Kang, Hyun "Zen" Ryu, Jumin Han, and Luciel "Seven" Choi. The whole point of the Otome was centered around those characters and they were the components of the game. But did he know that I did as far I knew? No. "I do," I said.

"Yeah, that image I sent you of the game consists of the characters that I've been developing. Those will your chatting partners... All five characters in the image are members of an association called the R.F.A." Unknown explained away his plans. He believed that this was a game that he had made, or was this some kind of ploy? These were real people, right? "R.F.A is a closed organization with the purpose of holding fundraising parties... You've been set as the party coordinator, in charge of inviting guests. Just think of it as you being the one in charge of choosing who attends the party."

His voice sounded very familiar. Although, I wasn't sure if Unknown was who I honestly assumed he was just yet. It could just be a coincidence. It couldn't be Saeran Choi, no, no, it couldn't be him and this was just some dream that I was having after a lousy night. I couldn't just gauge by his voice through my cell phone. I wouldn't know until my eyes were on him and I couldn't be sure that, that was a good option. I focused on talking about this game he was telling me about instead. "Whomever you invite as this coordinator will probably gain you more affection points with certain characters, right?" I said. "Though it would depend on how well you can pick up which answers are right and wrong."

"You pick up pretty quickly." There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "It would be pretty boring if all you had to do was just that, though, wouldn't you say? You will find out more of their secrets by chatting or calling with them. It would be faster to learn by playing it if I'm honest." So what did he want me to do? He wanted me to test his game that wasn't a game. These were real people with real problems and lives. That was the primary purpose of Mystic Messenger from my world. You play the game and solve the problems for a character. Unknown leading MC to Rika's apartment was the only scenario I was aware of that lead her to the RFA.

This wasn't like that.

I was somewhere that I didn't know the lay of the land and I had no way of finding my way back home. Mystic Messenger was set in South Korea and that was leagues away from where my home was. This wasn't what I knew. I couldn't exactly refuse what he was offering If I did, that might run the possibility of something worse then being on the streets of a country that I didn't entirely know. If I was really in this game right now than I could cause a bad ending by doing something wrong. That didn't leave much of an edge room to make any other answer than the one I had to. Was it possible this was a parallel reality to Mystic Messenger where Unknown was just trying to make a game? That would be too easy of a theory to believe in. Something was going on right now that I couldn't be sure of. His intentions have to be similar to the regular story...? He wants me to get the RFA on my side, so they could be lured to Mint Eye one by one for his savior... Rika.

How would I be able to do this, under the guise of an Otome?

It didn't entirely make sense given what I know.

I had no choice but I decided that I would stick with it.

My silence might have left him nervous about what I was planning - but I brought myself out of my head and gave him my answer. "Sure, alright, I'll do it for you. You've been nothing but polite to me so far. I see no harm in doing something that might help you feel better." Was I going to be in trouble if I went along with him? My memory of the sad endings flashed in my head. He wasn't a bad person, but he had been twisted into something by someone who wanted him to be a pretty pawn. We had that in common. But he was my only choice given my situation. I didn't know where else to turn to but to him now, hopefully, it wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass.

"Thanks! I was worried you would refuse." His cheery response caught me off guard. I didn't remember Unknown coming off like this... He was supposed to brash and calculated. He didn't put up the pleasantries because that was too much effort for him. Unknown seemed different than the one that I had come to know playing the game. "Right, but the game hasn't been released yet and it cannot be revealed to the market. So, to perform the tests, you have to come over here." He said.

Come here? He couldn't mean what I thought. Was he intending to bring me straight to Mint Eye?

"Where's here...?" I asked him.

"You probably won't know even if I told you. It's in the mountains and hard to see from Maps. To maintain confidentiality before the release, it's being developed in a sparsely populated area... Of course, you don't have to come here by yourself if it's too troublesome. I'll send a car over to you if you tell me your address. You could hop onto that and head this way." Well, that answered that question. This was the kind of thing that your mother and father would tell you never to do when you're talking with strangers. It wasn't like I could get his location and head there myself.

I doubted that that sort of liberty was ahead of me. "You're not ridiculing my sense of direction, are you Mr. Unknown? I'm competent, you know. I'm sure I could find my way around."

"Oh, of course not! It would be easier for you is all I'm saying, and it keeps everything tied to the game confidential." Unknown was quick to reassure me of this. "This just saves you some headache, Wisteria."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way. How - How can I refuse?" I gave him the address. I knew my hands were shaking now, I was aware that this was becoming too real for me. If I was going to find out how I got here and understand the situation at hand - It meant that I was going to have to throw myself into the unknown. That meant standing in a place where the root of unrest and fear lived ahead. There was a trickling fear crawling up my back and I wanted desperately for him to take it all back.

"I'll send a car there right now. Please be there. Keep in mind that the road there is confidential, so just do as I tell you and it'll be alright. I should hang up now. I need to get ready." He hung up.

"Wait, tell me this was just a prank!" I cried out, at last, the dull end of the other line of the call was silent.

Unknown wasn't going to answer me. This wasn't a joke anymore, I wasn't playing a game, this was real. I was living and breathing this game now. The morning air seemed thick, just as thick in the bile in my throat. I was left with my thoughts and the jarring realization that I didn't know what was to expect ahead. What had I just gotten myself into? I signed myself to the devil more or less, in a country that wasn't my own and a fear that I knew too well. This city surrounding me wasn't familiar to me and what was worse was the colors of this city seemed muted, not as lively as it should have been. At first, I thought it was my eyes adjusting to the sun once again... But, I now realized this wasn't normal.

I rubbed my eyes.

Everything was blocky, and in a sense, two dimensional. Why was that? The streets were barren for this time of day and I wouldn't be able to confirm my growing thought until the car arrived. My theory was confirmed when a driver appeared a half an hour later, with a blindfold in tow and the appearance of a two-dimensional person.

* * *

The driver drove for a period that I couldn't gauge, the roads twisted and turned so much that I would never have had a chance to make a mental map of the roadway if I wanted to do it. It was well outside of the residential area that I had once been in. It was at least an hour away from anything at most - no wonder it took so long for anyone to find out what they were running here. This was somewhere out of the way and out of sight of the average person. "We have arrived." The driver informed me when the car finally went silent and died down and was swallowed by the noise of nature. "You'll need to wait here for a moment, and place the mask back on." I did as I was instructed to do.

It was a few minutes before the driver spoke up once more: "Mr. Ray has arrived." The door opened to my right. "Welcome. I've been waiting. Welcome to this wonderful place. It wouldn't have been an easy decision to come here... Thanks for trusting me."

It wasn't that I trusted him - this was the only thing that I could accept at the moment. I knew better than to say his name, his actual name if it were him, instead, I opted for: "Unknown?"

He seemed to be pleased that I could it was him. "You knew who I was just by listening to the sound of my voice?" He laughed that off. It was the voice that I knew it to be from my time listening to him in the game. There was little no doubt left in my mind that this was him. "Yeah. It's me, username Unknown. Didn't you think Unknown was a funny name? It was a default option because I didn't set up a username in the first place. No special meaning. My name is Ray. Thank you for coming all this way."

"I wanted to show you around," He continued. "I prepped up this and that while waiting for you." Show me around? This was news to me. The Unknown that I knew didn't play around like this. He wouldn't have asked he would have just done it. My fingers lingered against the edge of the mask. I wanted desperately to confirm his identity - the voice wasn't enough for me to accept my situation - I wanted to be entirely sure that this was real. "Oh, don't take off the mask just yet. You can't take it off until you reach your room." He said.

"My room?" I echoed him. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. That meant that there was somewhere in this place that I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He seemed intrigued by how well I was playing into this on the surface. "Yes, I prepared a comfortable space for you while you're here... I mean, while you're testing you have to stay here. I was worried though since I didn't know what you liked... I hope you'll like it." He said. "I'll hold your hand on the way down from the car."

I took his hand. "Thank you."

"Oh, no thank you. You are doing what I tell you to do." Ray said. Something about that kind of praise didn't make me good. He leads the way into the building and I stayed close by his side. Ray, as he told me, didn't say much at first until we had been walking for a while around the jungle that was this massive building. This was no different than the roadways that lead to this place. You couldn't try to know how you were turning if you wanted to do it. An escape plan wouldn't be possible yet. "You have no idea what a relief it was when you said you'll help. What a relief, thanks to you. You'll be a big help."

I looked in his general location. "Well, you didn't give me any reason not to trust you," I told him even if it was only half sincere. "You seem like a nice guy, I honestly don't mind helping you if it means it'll do you some good." It was better to be on his right side. I didn't know how to predict his movements - I liked Saeran, as much as I liked anyone in the RFA, but I wasn't sure what to expect from him when I wasn't trapped in Rika's apartment. Everyone was hurting to some degree and I couldn't bring myself to be with ill thoughts. He was acting so pleasant and cheery compared to the twisted persona he had garnered from this place.

This response seemed to be good enough. "That's very kind of you," Ray said. "I'll do my best to make you happy while you're here for your diligence." He stopped in his tracks right then as his footsteps died down "Oh. We're here, come I'll remove your blindfold." My eyes readjusted to the light and he came into focus at last in my vision. It was Saeran,  _it was him_. Why was he referring to himself as Ray now? Was it just another alias? He was dressed much differently as well, the tailored coat was bright and he was looking at me with green eyes filled with hope.

"This would be our first time seeing each other face to face, right?" He was smiling. It wouldn't be for me, I thought. This was my first time seeing him in a light different than the dark demeanor and look he had as Unknown, the sole hacker against the RFA. Ray was much softer in appearance somehow - Ray wore a magenta overcoat over a grey vest and white button-up, a striking blue flower was pinned to the lapel of his overcoat. It was a change to the leather and ripped clothes. If he noticed any hesitation in me, I couldn't be sure.

"I suppose it is." I murmured when I found the use of my voice. His character was one that had a lot of struggle. I could relate to his pain on many levels but seeing him in the flesh made me very... wary. It wasn't a good idea to trust someone who lied to you like this. I did want to like him. I just needed to think clearly as I moved forward. "It's nice to put a name to a face."

He returned that with a solid nod of his head, Ray gestured around the room where we were. I just noticed the environment for the first time. This was the kind of room that walked out of a princess fantasy. It was impressive at its grand scale and I had to give them credit for keeping up with the theme like they did. "This is your room. I did my best to prepare everything in here to your liking... still, let me know of any inconvenience. You have full access to this floor of our headquarters, but you'll have to let me know before you go anywhere else. The reason... you know why, right?"

"Because it's strictly confidential like you said," I echoed his words from earlier. "Right?"

"Correct. You have a great memory... I don't hate smart people. I get the feeling you'll pull this off quite well." He said. There was something in his tone that left me feeling like there was more to this then he let on. If the RFA truly were real as Ray was, what did that mean for me? "We still have some time left, I'll explain a bit about the game. As I mentioned before, the purpose of the game is to hold a party with the RFA. All of the characters are the AIs that I have designed. There's one problem as I've tried to make it super realistic with the AIs."

Super-realistic? Was he just trying to downplay how they were really... real people? "They aren't self-aware, are they? That would be a concerning bug to deal with." I cocked my head to the side. "Science hasn't exactly figured out how to perfect them just yet so if you cracked the code, color me impressed, Ray."

He had a small chuckle escape him at my inquiry. "Aha... it's not like that per say. The AIs become just super suspicious when a new person comes in. Your concept is that someone hacked into your messenger and that's how you got into the RFA messenger. Quite suspicious, isn't it?"

I pursed my lips. "Oh. Yeah, that would be cause for alarm."

"Exactly. That's the setting of the game, it's not fun when everyone likes you from the start, is it?" Ray nodded, clearly pleased with my assumption. "They'll ask you about this hacker, of course. But you can't answer them because you know nothing. They will try to pry information out of you though, like your location and this hacker, and they might even try to get information about the creator, me." He continued. "At that, you can't reveal the truth. You must keep the secret until the end. Can you promise me that you won't reveal what we've been talking about to the AIs?"

"It would be game-over otherwise, right?" That look in his eyes told me my answer. "I'll do my best, Ray. That's all I can promise." I told him.

I wasn't entirely sure that I was going to able to keep that promise, however, I would be doing my best for everyone.

"Thanks! I'm so happy that you're so cooperative! Meeting you might have been... fate. Just remember to avoid a game-over, okay? Everything up until now is a secret, and who I am, the fact that they're AIs is a secret too. Be careful, if the game goes through a forced shut-down, you have to start all over again from the beginning. Slight differences are depending on how you talk to them... but even if they don't accept you from that, just tell them: Someone called Rika sent me to hold the party."

"Rika, huh?"

The savior of this place.

"She's a character. The other characters will tell you what kind of character she is, but simply put, she's the one who founded the group in the game. And as I mentioned over the phone, your role in the game is the party coordinator. Depending on how you talk to those potential guests means whether they will attend or decline." He nodded his head. The run-around he was giving me had my head spinning. It was like he was trying to drill the information into my skull over and over to make sure that I understood him. "The number of party guests is also dependent on whether or not a good end is reached, right?" I asked.

That was how it worked, after all.

He nodded his head, pleased. "That's a good guess. It'll spoil the fun if I tell you in advance, if you wanna find out, you'll have to play. Inviting the guests is crucial, try to invite them with whole-heartedly. Don't forget that there will also be interesting events beside the party, within the RFA itself, depending on the choices that you make. You'll have to tell me what you think as you play... even the smallest things are okay. Tell me everything, how the party went, what those characters said to you... That way, I'll know how well the game is going... Your role is important."

I nodded my head and reaffirmed my words. "You can count on me."

My gut told me if I didn't do what they asked I would be in trouble.

"You're very confident! I'm also getting more confident thanks to you. I'll work even harder making his app. It was worth waiting for a tester." That last comment seemed to be more for himself than for me. He outstretched his hand towards me with a lift of his right hand. "Here, hand me your phone, I'll add the app for you."

"Here." I lifted the gadget from my bag and into his waiting hands.

"Thanks, it will only take a few minutes!"

I was being used for something.

Rika's sick little game with her former organization couldn't be stopped quickly.

"Do you have any more questions about the game?" He asked.

There was something I was curious about. "I'm a little more interested to learn about you, Ray." I inquired. "I mean, this is your creation after all. The more I know about you the more that I can understand your game and give you feedback worth listening to, you know." The more that I understood about him the more natural it might have been for me to understand my environment. What was going on in Magenta? What year was it? What was the RFA going through if Saeran was like this? The boy in front of me was much softer than the Unknown I knew. As we looked into each other's eyes, I could see something in them that I often held.

Ray seemed startled by the admission. "Me? Hahaha... You're more interesting then I thought. Though I'm not a character inside of the game. I've always dreamed of someone who's a good listener to what I say. My voice is quite small... Most people don't seem to listen very well. Oh, I know I keep emphasizing this but... don't forget to keep the secret, alright? Don't ever... try to get game over easily, promise me that, please?"

"Of course." I didn't want to face something grim.

He handed my phone back to me with a smile. "Thanks a lot! I want to talk to you some more, but I have to get going now, Wisteria. I want you to give it your best, party coordinator." Ray made the move to head to the door after this. I turned around to watch him take a few steps towards the door and when his hand touched the knob - the words left my lips before I could stop myself.

"Wait."

He didn't move.

"My name isn't Wisteria."

"Oh?" Ray was staring at me from the corner of his vision, he didn't say much else when I spoke. I'm sure he had his theories if he hadn't found out already by going through my phone. "Is that so?"

"It's not safe to give out your name over the internet so easily you know. That's why people use usernames in the first place, sometimes you chose something you like other times you just let the default stick as you did with Unknown." That was a layer of protection, be it chosen or not. Nobody wanted everyone to know who they were, it was easier to pretend. I wanted to trust Ray because I knew he could be good. Anybody else with the right mind would have refused him and called the police about the operation. That was the realistic option. But if I dropped the line and did that would it solve the problem of me being a different country by myself? How would I know that that was going to do it? Even if I said no to him in the first place, was somebody watching me while I was on the phone with Ray? Would they have gotten me if I didn't?

What was even a stronger thought was: I couldn't be sure that I even existed in this reality. There was a massive possibility that any attempts at searching for me would be filled with confusion and endless error screens. If nobody knew I existed here, then there wasn't a chance of getting out of the situation unscathed. I didn't have any records. No one could come looking for me. I guess it didn't matter if I gave my name or not. The only traces of who I was were with me. It wouldn't hurt me if Ray at least knew my first name.

"Is there a reason why you chose that one?" Ray asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I guess you could say that, or it could no different than how you accepted Unknown as yours," I said. "It's just one of those things you learn the truth of after you've been friends for a while." I wasn't sure why I felt compelled to be honest with him. Somewhere inside of me, I knew that Saeran wasn't intentionally a villain in this story, he had been coerced and deceived by Rika for a long time and it took its toll and twisted him into someone he was not. I wanted to trust him, or maybe I just wanted him to trust me. "And - And if we're going to working together from now on, then, then I would like us to be friends someday."

I lifted my head and looked at him. "It's Lila."

"Lila, huh?" With those words in his mind, he exited the room and went back to who knows where in the building. This was different then the Mystic Messenger I had been playing, the last route I had completed was Seven - It had seemed to be the route that explained everything and cleared up all the answers that we learned along the way in the other routes with the RFA members.

The fact that I was standing here meant there had to be something more to the game or this was some kind of alternate universe. The moment Saeran- no, Ray left me to my thoughts was the first moment that I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I had to do a double take on my reflection. "It's me...?" I raised my hand to the mirror - my fingertips brushing against the edge of the cold glass. It looked like me, but at the same time, it didn't seem like it was me. It was as if I were me, but I wasn't me.

As if it wasn't jarring enough to my vision for the world to appear two dimensional- it appeared as though I had been changed to match my surroundings. My eyes and hair were the same color as always, brown as always. My features were much more subtle here, I almost wasn't sure this was me. I was wearing the same dress that I had on when I left my house this morning, my hair was tucked back with the black bow I always pulled it in when I wanted it out of my face and a reassuring pinch lets me know this was more than mere fantasy. My figure was as thin as it had become... I knew underneath my clothes there was the body I hated and yet it still belonged to me. It was like I had become a drawing in my own notebooks and not in a good way. My heart pounded in my chest at a resounding rate.

"It is me."

My phone went off in my hand. I lifted it into view and saw the notification alerting me to an open chatroom that I could enter. That meant that my game had officially begun.

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

So my life is pretty much in a bad place but I decided that I should try and vent by making the original fic something much more deserving of the quality and time I should give it. If you didn't read the original story, then it's alright, this story is going to be different while still holding many of the elements of the original. It will flip between first person and third person every other chapter, I like that guise, so expect to be seeing a lot more going in the story then what our MC, Lila knows. Anyway, I hope this pleases some people because this SI fic is supposed to be fun not only for me but for the readers too. Also because the OG hasn't been updated in a few months and it's easier to just start from the get go and make it a lot better that way.c


	2. Dreaming | Lila

II.

"Dreaming."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN** : I saw on the news yesterday that Jumin's new book is now a bestseller.

**Yoosung**   **:**  Oh that - You mean Jumin's quote collection book?

**ZEN** : Yeah that book, isn't the title so strange too?

**707** : The successful path of a certain man!

**Yoosung**  : lolll so cringe loll

**ZEN** : Yea... Why is it even selling? Who the hell buys it? Even the name of the book is full of it!

**707** : Someone who wanna succeed like him?

**ZEN** : I don't get it -_- for real. He's the standard to success? One with a golden heart should be successful!

**Yoosung**  : Then how golden is ur heart?

**ZEN** : More golden then the next-to-be CEO dude;;;

**707** : I like his book, its hilarious lol I can literally hear Jumin's voice dubbed when I'm reading it

**ZEN** : Ergh... It creeps me out just thinking about it.

**707** : Success is not something you work hard for. If you are competent, success will naturally follow.

**Yoosung**  : oh god

**ZEN:**  Hey ... STOP IT.

**Yoosung**  : I think I just heard Jumin's voice.

**Jumin Han** : That quote must have been your favorite. I will keep that in mind while writing the sequel.

**ZEN** : Don't do that!

**Yoosung**  : AMAZED EMOJI

**ZEN** : Don't write it.

**Yoosung** : There's a sequel?

**Jumin Han** : Yes.

**ZEN** : I said don't write it.

**Jaehee Kang** : ... The meeting with the publisher just ended.

**V** : If the sequel is coming out, I guess a lot of people are reading it. Is it coming out as a series?

**Jumin Han** : Not sure. Today's contract was finalized for book 3, for now.

**ZEN** : OMG...

**707** : OOOOH MUST PREORDER

**ZEN** : There are two more follow-ups of that weird book?

**707** : I shud memorize all the words.

**Jumin Han:**  PLEASED EMOJI I am pleased to have such a loyal reader.

**707** : Villains twinge in pain when you recite 1 by 1 to them. Lol

**ZEN** : what's your purpose then?

**707** : V, have u read the book too?

**V** : I do have the book since Jumin sent it to me but I haven't had the chance to read it yet. Seeing how everyone's reacting, it's making me curious... I should spare some time someday to read it.

**ZEN:**  No, V...;;;; I think it's better if you don't.

**Yoosung**  : Jumin's book... Seems like it's selling well. Do you think it would come into my school's library?

**Jaehee Kang** : I do not know, if requested, it might.

**ZEN** : I don't know who'll request such a book... ;;; Have you read the book yet Jaehee?

**Jaehee Kang** : ...Ah yes, I did read it. But I closed it after reading one page.

**707** : lol

**Jaehee Kang** : Felt like I was working...

**ZEN** : If I... Get to have his book... I think that'll make two of us

**Jaehee Kang** : As Luciel said, I could hear Mr. Han's voice from the first line of the book;;

**ZEN** : Omg never ever want that to happen

**Jumin Han** : You do not like my voice?

**Jaehee Kang** : I did not want to feel as if I was working from home.

**Yoosung**  : You're a secretary, is it okay to not read it?

**Jumin Han** : I cannot force her to read my book if that is not her taste. No need to force her, it's selling well already.

**ZEN** : Jeez;;; what a show-off

**V** : It's true. It's been a bestseller for a while now.

**Jumin Han** : I'm telling you... I've never been a show-off. I was only born extraordinary.

**ZEN** : ANNOYED EMOJI

**Yoosung**  : Frankly, I can't refute that. Woohoo boo... I so do not want to study.

**Jaehee Kang** : Everything will pass by if you just roll with it. HAPPY EMOJI

**707** : ?

**707:**?

**Yoosung**  : what's wrong?

**Jaehee Kang** : Luciel, do not hog the chat room.

**707** : SHOCKED EMOJI

**ZEN** : What's wrong with you? Did a cockroach pop out or something?

**707** : INTRUDER INTRUDER

**Jaehee Kang** : If it's a cockroach, use Kombat.

**707** : WEEEOWWEEE WEEEOWEEE Issuing security alert!

**Yoosung**  : Seven;;;

**Jaehee Kang** : The hogging has started.

**ZEN** : What do you mean intruder? In your room...? Or in the chatroom?

**Wisteria:**  Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to cause a commotion in your chat room um, I'm a little confused myself;;;

**707** : Too late for that lololol

**ZEN** : This isn't the time to joke around!

**Jaehee Kang** : Identify yourself.

**Jumin Han** : Suspicious how V has no idea what's going on.

**ZEN** : Seven, did you distribute this as a public app?

**707** : CONFUSED EMOJI

**707:** Nope! Huuh, W-a-i-t

**Yoosung**  : what what;

**707** : lololol There's a written challenge email in my spam box.

**ZEN** : CONFUSED EMOJI Did you stir up trouble somewhere?

**707** : Yes... Seems likely.

**Jaehee Kang** : ANNOYED EMOJI Why don't you explain the whole story from the beginning?

**Jumin Han** : Why are we moving from an Intruder/intrusion situation to a challenge?

**707:**  hahhahah...ahahah..

**Jumin Han** : Explain the casualty.

**707:**  I hacked into a server that hackers use four days ago... I left a cat paw print! Meowing... They sent a challenge for me to take revenge.

**ZEN** : To the spam box...?

**Jumin Han** : Cat paw print...?

**707** : I was thinking that they hacked this messenger server to take revenge ahahhahahhaha

**ZEN:**  WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?

**707:**  They were bragging that their servers were super tight! Iron tight... That they were number one in the world's ranking. So I took the courage and challenged them!

**Wisteria:**  I would hate to ruin your theory;; That's not exactly the case.

**707** : Oh so you're not totally cruel-hearted! I'm actually trying to trace the source of the intrusion right now lolol I'm actually, excited!

**Jaehee Kang** : How can you say excited right now?

**707** : I will begin the search for its identity. Today's HM~

**Yoosung**  : But first, why don't we just ask he/she who they are?

**Jumin Han** : Doubt they will be honest with us but it's worth a try.

**Yoosung**   **:**  u won't know until u try. Hey, where are you from, Wisteria?

**Wisteria** : You wouldn't believe me if I told, you know? I'm actually here because I was sent here by someone.

**Yoosung**  : Sent?!

**ZEN** : Who would send you to our chat room?!

**Jaehee Kang** : Luciel, are you done yet?

**707:**  SHOCKED EMOJI

**ZEN:**  hey stop hogging

**Jumin Han** : Is there something wrong, Luciel?

**707** : What's wrong with this?

**707:** It's not working?

**Yoosung**  : what's wrong?

**707** : I can't track down the location - AT ALL

**Jumin Han** : I'll ask directly. For what purpose did you log onto this messenger?

**Wisteria** : I was told to hold a party.

**Wisteria** : I'm only here because someone named Rika sent me here in the first place. Am I going to be blocked or ;;;

**Yoosung**   **:**  WHAT?!

**ZEN** : OMG...

**707** : Wait, I think there's something wrong with my eyes

**Yoosung**   **:**  Rika? Ur someone Rika sent?

**Jumin Han:** Astonishing...

**Yoosung**  : She contacted you, Wisteria? When...?

**V** : ...

**Jumin Han** : V is here with us. I hope you'd refrain from thoughtlessly mentioning Rika.

**V** : No, it's okay. I'm okay. Wisteria, I don't know how you know Rika. But she's not with us in this world anymore... in this world... She left our side six months ago.

**Yoosung**  : That might not be true.

**Jumin Han:** From what intentions do you say that?

**Yoosung:** That's how I believe it...

**Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung...

**V** : Luciel, I have a favor to ask you.

**707** : Should I cut off this Wisteria's access?

**Yoosung**  : NOOO! WAITT! Don't cut off yet! This person might know something about Rika! Aren't you guys even curious?!

**ZEN:**  I'm curious but more suspicious

**Jumin Han:**  I'm also starting to think this person might be dangerous.

**Yoosung**   **:** I can't calm down... I didn't even get to see any evidence that she's dead...!

**Jumin Han:** Try not to distress yourself, you will miss out on something if you act with haste.

**Jaehee Kang:** I think you're overly calm, Mr. Han.

**Jumin Han:** There should be at least one person who can critically access the situation. It balances what's happening.

**ZEN:** This guy's not human;;;

**Jaehee Kang:** ;;;

**V:** No. I wasn't going to ask Luciel to deny Wisteria's access. It's the opposite.

**Yoosung**   **:** Opposite?

**V:** Luciel, I want to make a call to Wisteria. Can you connect me through?

**707:** Umm... it's not impossible. Really? Should I connect?

**V:** Yes. There's something I want to ask Wisteria.

**Wisteria:** You could just ask me here.

**Yoosung**  : Yes! You can just say it here!

**V:** It's a slightly delicate subject to discuss in the chatroom.

**Yoosung**   **:**  Discuss what? Is it about Rika? Another one of your secrets behind our backs again?

**ZEN:** Yoosung;; I understand that this is upsetting. But let's first see what happens from here, okay

**V:** Sorry... it looks like I'm causing disputes.

**707:** V... I'm gonna put you two through, is that okay?

**Yoosung**   **:** Can we talk to Wisteria as well?

**707:** Probably... The fact that this person is here... means we're already connected to him/her. But V's connection is in manual mode. So I have to open that connection to make it alive...

**Yoosung**   **:** I... I wanna hurry up and talk with Wisteria.

**707:** V, is it okay to put you through?

**V:** Yes, it's okay. Put me through.

**Jumin Han:** V, I believe you would have thoroughly assessed the situation and examined the situation. Hope it's not a hasty decision.

**V:** I appreciate your concern, Jumin. There is something that I must ask Wisteria, even if there are risks, I need to endure. If, as Wisteria has said, 'Rika' is the one who sent Wisteria to this messenger...  **I'd like to think Rika wanted the RFA parties to continue even when she's gone.**

**ZEN:** If that's what you think, V, I guess it could be.

**Jaehee Kang:** If this is what Rika hoped for...

**Yoosung**   **:**...

**V:** Wisteria, I'll call you in a bit.

**Wisteria:** I was only told to open a party, honestly.

**V:** Yes. I feel that is what Rika wants to happen. That is if Rika really did send you, Wisteria.

**Jumin Han:** Since you are Rika's fiance, V, and if you feel that way... that could be what Rika wants.

**V:** If Rika wanted to continue the parties  **I want to make that come true.**

**Jumin Han:** You are the final decision maker, so we should comply but I'm concerned that Wisteria's identity remains a mystery.

**Jaehee Kang:** That is true since we do not know anything about Wisteria. So I'm not sure if we can leave Rika's role to Wisteria...

**Yoosung**   **:** What kind of person do you think Wisteria is?

**Wisteria:** I'm not a shady person with ulterior motives if that's what you're concerned about. I promise.

**Yoosung**   **:** Then... are we going to be throwing parties again?

**V:** Yes. We will. As Wisteria will take Rika's role for us. But since Wisteria's identity has not been identified, we will have to see.

**Jumin Han:** A temporary hold.

**Jaehee Kang:** Even so, Wisteria's situation is quite perplexing. Is it okay for a non-member to take Rika's place?

**V:** That's what I wanted to talk about. I'm thinking of accepting Wisteria as a new member of the RFA, if Wisteria agrees.

**Jaehee Kang:** It seems a bit abrupt...

**Jumin Han:** I agree. Accepting a stranger as a new member...?

**Wisteria:** You make it seem like being a member is a privilege. What's so great about being a member?

**ZEN:** This one's quite straightforward...

**707:** If u become a member, guess what!

**Jumin Han:** You can use the RFA's messenger.

**Jaehee Kang:** That's not all is it...?

**Jumin Han:** You can live a contributing life.

**Yoosung**   **:** Sounds big but not wrong and... Seven won't get rid of u right away

**V:** It would be best if you cooperate. Since you have come to host parties, Wisteria, our purposes are the same.

**Jumin Han:** I can't deny the fact that our situations and purposes fall perfectly, so things are quite suspicious.

**ZEN:** Hey, If you start questioning, there's no end in that;; I mean the situation is all so sudden but...

**Yoosung**   **:** For now... I agree in holding parties again

**Jumin Han:** There is no reason to oppose holding parties itself.

**ZEN:** V has decided, so I'm going to follow that

**Jaehee Kang:** Of course, reopening the party is welcome, but it would have been better if we know exactly what kind of person Wisteria is.

**V:** I am fully aware of that. So Luciel, I want you to keep searching about Wisteria.

**707:** Um... Is it okay, Wisteria? I didn't think he would find anything if he even tried to do it. There was no way I was going to tell him that though.

**Wisteria:** While I would rather you not, I can see the purpose in that.

**707:** A background check is compulsory if we want to open the party with your help, Wisteria.

**ZEN:** Don't collect irrelevant info;;;

**707:** Yes, sir! V, shall I proceed?

**V:** Yes. I have a thought, so go on with it.

**Jumin Han:** V, I expect you will later tell us what your thought is.

**V:** I'll tell you when I collect my thoughts together.

**Wisteria:** I do apologize if I've caused you any stress. When will planning for the party need to begin?

**V:** There's no date yet, so there's no need to rush. I'll send a notice when I have a date fixed.

**707:** Rationally speaking - There is a simple solution - denying your access. I'm not sure if such risk is necessary... T_T

**V:** Speaking of which, there something I need to tell you. I'll call you right now.

**Yoosung**   **:** One of those secret talks again... Wisteria, just so you know in advance, V is full of secrets;;;

**V:** Yoosung...

**Yoosung**   **:** It's nothing new.

**Jumin Han:** Let's all think that he has a good reason.

**707:** Except for Yoosung.

**Yoosung**   **:** Well, I do not understand;;;

**V:** I'll explain everything to you when it's time. I'm sorry. I should get going. Please excuse me first.

**ZEN:** See ya later V

**Jaehee Kang:** Take care.

**V:** Thanks everyone, I'll see you, too, later... Wisteria.

**Wisteria:** Yes, I'll see you around.

**V:** Yes. We will.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** Give us a replay la

**707:** srry

**Jumin Han:** He left while I was typing,

**707:** hecalledrightawaylikehesaid i'mgonnatakethiscall bye

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** I wonder what secret V is up to again.

**Jaehee Kang:** Do you want to install a wiretap or something?

**Yoosung**   **:** Yes, if secrets keep building;; Ever since Rika died, it feels like V only talks to Seven.

**Jumin Han:** It's simple. Luciel is in charge of RFA's confidential information.

**Yoosung**   **: ...**

**ZEN:** As the head of this organization, V probably has a lot on his mind... He said he'll explain later. Let's trust him and wait a bit, okay?

**Yoosung: Exactly when is later?** What I'm angry about is...That it's been like this since Rika passed away.

**Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung calm down.

**Yoosung**   **:** He's locked himself up in secrets about Rika's death too...!

**Jaehee Kang:** I'd like to think that was V's best decision, made for our sake.

**Jumin Han:** So do I. But he wasn't himself today, a bit flustered.

**ZEN:** V? Flustered? Didn't seem like it;;

**Jumin Han:** I could see he was baffled today compared to his usual stance.

**Jaehee Kang:** Is that so? i think you're the one who could tell that, Mr. Han.

**Jumin Han:** Asking to open up the call function...? That was a shock.

**ZEN:** Huh.

**Wisteria:** You and V must be very close.

**Jumin Han:** Childhood best friends to be exact. V is a trustworthy person. In fact, has V's decision so far threatened our association even once?

**Yoosung**   **:** Not yet but... The way he closed Rika's death was a bit suspicious...

**ZEN:** Hey;;

**Yoosung:** He was strange even during the funeral

**ZEN:** V would have been the most agonized one;

**Yoosung**   **:** But I still don't get it...

**Jaehee Kang:** Umm... Actually, I wanted to say this for some time now... Is it okay to talk about our personal lives when we don't even know what kind of person Wisteria is?

**ZEN:** I don't think we talked much about ourselves...

**Jumin Han:** Well, there's nothing bad about being careful, I guess. I will be watching you closely, Wisteria.

**ZEN:**  What are you, a PI now? gawd

**Jaehee Kang:** In my opinion, our most crucial issue here is whether Wisteria is a threat to the RFA or not

**ZEN:**  A threat? I think that's too much;;

**Yoosung**   **:** It's someone Rika sent! Rika would never send a threat to us.

**Jumin Han:** If Wisteria's words are true, that would be so.

**ZEN:** ;; Suspecting isn't really my thing. I hope we can soon find out that Wisteria is a good person. Then, we can get the parties ready or something.

**Jaehee Kang:** Luciel is on it. We will soon find out.

**Jumin Han:** Anyhow, it seems the important issues have been taken care of. I should get going, I need to read a new business proposal plan...

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, there is something that I need to brief you about that. May I call you now?

**Jumin Han:** Go ahead.

**Wisteria:** Goodbye, both of you. Good luck with the rest of your day.

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, I guess I'll see you more often.

**Jumin Han:** Hope all the questions about you are cleared soon, Wisteria. Hopefully in a good way.

**Jaehee Kang:** I hope so too.

**Jumin Han:** Well then, I'm off.

**Jaehee Kang:** I should get going too.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Only three of us left in a flash. I wonder what kind of person you are, Wisteria.

**Yoosung**   **:** Yeah, me too.

**Wisteria:** We'll take our time to get to know each other soon enough, talk and all, and get to know each other through that. I don't think I'm all that bad but I'll leave it up to you to make your own opinions.

**ZEN:** You're positive lol I luv that kind of attitude

**Yoosung**   **:** I also have a lot I want to hear from you, Wisteria. Especially about Rika.

**ZEN:** I want to chat more but I need to get going. Duty calls. Wisteria, I look forward to getting to know you.

**Yoosung**   **:** Aren't you going to say bye to me too, Zen?

**Wisteria:** Don't leave the boy hanging lol

**ZEN:** ANNOYED EMOJI Bye Yoosung. Yeah. See you later.

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung**   **:** Everyone's gone. Wisteria, Umm... Can't you at least tell me what you heard from Rika? Doesn't matter how small it is.

**Wisteria:** I've already said all I was told. I'm sorry that's so little information.

**Yoosung**   **:**  Then can at least tell me when and how Rika said those words? Did you talk with Rika directly? Did she leave any other words?

**Wisteria:** One at a time, please.

**Yoosung**   **:** Oh... sorry. V told me that she committed suicide... but I couldn't believe that...there was no other evidence other than V's words...then you pop out, and say that Rika sent you... how do you think I'd feel?

**Wisteria:** It must be challenging for you. I lost someone like that myself once. I understand where you're coming from.

**Yoosung**   **:**  Thanks for saying that... I really cannot believe that Rika killed herself... I still can't believe it... Oh, I'm sorry My professor just called;; I'm a college student. I forgot that I set an appointment earlier on. I gotta go immediately T-T

**Wisteria:** Goodness. You should get going.

**Yoosung**   **:** Oh god;;; why now? I think I have to take this call, seems essential. You must talk to me again!

**Yoosung**   **has left the chatroom.**

* * *

The conversation had revealed a lot by the time everyone left me to my own devices and the RFA was as lost as they had been as I had come to know them but the grief was much more recent.

According to them, it had only been six months since Rika's  _accident_. That was a surprise to me, but everything that was going wasn't anything I expected for that matter. Mystic Messenger took place almost two and half years after Rika's supposed suicide. I was considerably further back from the original story's origin and there was no explanation that I could find that could help me unravel the situation. Magenta was only in its infancy as of this moment and this building couldn't have been built to completion yet. There were sounds of construction that I could hear every now and again that lead me to that conclusion.

So, as far as I could tell, she was kicking off her plans way earlier for some reason. She ordered Ray to bring me here instead of the apartment, maybe for a controlled variable against Seven's background checks. It might have seemed more natural to use someone where they could make them do as they wanted willing or not. They wanted me to believe that this was a game, but there no ending in sight. I just had to plan a party, but beyond that, what was she planning? They couldn't just throw a party and bring everyone here against their will at said party. No, that wouldn't be the kind of thinking that Rika would possess and it was too much of a long shot to work that way. She thinks ahead, she has her ideal in her sights and I need to figure out what's going on fast and a way to stop it.

The weight of that bore down on me a ton of bricks.

I was just one person in the midst of this and I wasn't sure that I could do anything, but I knew the moment that I resolved myself to be brought here that - my fate wasn't my choice anymore. I came here thinking that this was some kind of trick, but it was becoming real fast. I involved myself, there was no turning back. Whatever happened to them was going to be my fault, I feared. I couldn't breathe. There was this panic, swirling in the back of my head that I wanted to fight.

Focus, find something to ground yourself.

Like, let's try and figure out this room.

I stood up from the small table in the middle of the room and began to inspect my new environment. It was elegant and unlike the simple modest feel that I had in my apartment. It made me feel like I was sitting in the middle of a posh hotel.

When the members of the RFA, Rika's Fundraising Organization, referred to their MC as a princess, I assumed that it was just some cute nickname that they all would give to her. She would be the princess to any of their stories as she saved them; She was less of a fairytale princess and more of a knight in my opinion if you wanted to think that she was saving the day every timeline for the characters. She was put to a higher status as we, the player, were usually lonely people who were seeking affection through a digital world as we couldn't have them in our reality. You could feel important to somebody. That was an aspect that I liked, many people liked that. However, it appeared as though Ray took the princess matter far beyond what I had expected. This room was decorated as if royalty were within it. The frills, the antiques, the flowers, it all reminded me a lot of storybook illustrations that I had been working on back home. It was busy by all means, the idea that Ray had put all of this together for my sake was a little...  _much._ I was used to these kinds of sceneries.

This was the kind of room that I would want to paint for my collection and it was down to a tee the kind of thing that I liked.

What did that say for Ray?

Well, for one, he was all for this princess theory.

He had somehow managed to connect two universes with his technology, how, I wasn't sure, and why, I also didn't know. If Ray had been here with me down to the letter, that meant the people on the other end of this chatroom were very much as real as he was. That was a lot to take in at once and this was only the beginning of what they were going to be able to do once V and Seven cleared me of any suspicion. I had a feeling that I would be allowed in no matter what I said. V said he was going to be calling me; That meant that I could expect to be talking with the rest of the RFA as well. It was one thing when I was just sitting in my apartment and listening to them talk without having to think for a moment about answering with my voice. But now, now they were a simple tap away from me.

I stared at my phone just waiting for it to go off in my hands. Eventually, it did just that. V's photo illuminated my screen until I clicked the little green button to answer the message. "Hello? This is Wisteria, I assume you're V."

It was his voice that answered me not even a moment after that. "Oh, you speak English." was the first thing that he said in response.

I gripped the edge of my hair with my fingertips and let out a little broken but nervous laugh. "Um, yeah. It's the only thing I'm totally fluent in, my mastery of Korean isn't all that great. It would be super butchered if I tried right now. I hope that's alright."

His calm voice was surprising. V held himself together in the midst of a crisis like no one I had ever seen in my life. I kind of respected it, if I were in his place I'm not sure what or how I would handle it. "It's not a problem, I'm quite familiar with it through my work. Anyway, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am V, the head of the RFA. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. The pleasure is mine." I said. V was calm and easy-going, I didn't expect to have a heavy barrage of information from him as if Jumin Han were trying to talk with me about information that I was withholding from the rest of the members. Of course, I had a lot of questions for him that I couldn't just outright ask at the moment either. I guess we were in the same boat when it came to that. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble back there, I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

He took a breath on the other end of the call. "It's good to hear that you didn't hold ill intentions. It's great to hear you in person outside the chatroom. I called you because there was something that I wanted to ask you here. I already mentioned this in the chatroom back there but, uh... if it does not offend you, may I ask you something personal?" He asked.

I knew where this was heading. "Um, sure."

V didn't hesitate either, "Thank you for saying that. Can you tell me what you know about Rika? I believe it will be confusing for the rest of the members... if they hear it."

I hated to lie so I told only told him the bare minimum to get the point across. He had to know something was up, and I was holding onto that shred of information like it was a lifeline. He would want to know anything he could get about Rika if it was this close to her disappearance. I wasn't sure what he already knew or what it didn't. "I got an invitation from her that I was needed to fulfill her old duties in your organization."

"Huh... Just an invitation that told you to host parties for the organization?" He inquired.

"Yes, that's it more or less. I apologize that I don't have much other information, V." I said. Did V even know what Rika was doing? How exactly did he even discover what she was doing here in the first place? Was the suicide just a cover front for her disappearance or was there more to it than what I had been given thus far? Ugh, my head swirled with so many possibilities. "I'm in the dark on a lot of things as well... I just wanted to do as I was instructed in my invitation."

He was quiet. "Very well, for now. Thank you for answering me." He said with a hum. "Hmm... I think that's enough questions for now... And I believe there are limits to the conversation through the phone." The acid in the back of my throat was threatening to splash up the more that I spoke up. Lying wasn't my favorite thing. If anyone knew how to circumvent the situation this early - it would have been him but if Ray was monitoring my actions he could hack into the calls. He had a friendly face but I knew that I couldn't just - trust someone blindly - even if I wanted desperately to do so.

I had to walk a very shallow line on the edge of the deep end between my trust for the RFA and Ray if I was going to be working here in Mint Eye. There wasn't a guarantee that my phone calls were safe so I had to play it carefully for now until I found some kind of opening.

I swallowed, "...You're not suspecting me of something malicious are you, V?"

"No, that's not true. I was surprised that somebody who is a stranger to me talked about Rika. I thought I knew everything but I guess I didn't. That's only why I asked, I'm sorry if I offended you. Since you're here to hold parties, we share a common goal. So I'll help you to the best of my abilities. I'll tell you one by one... how a party is held. If you need my help or have any questions, please feel free to ask me anytime," He continued. "I hope we can spend a good time together, and I hope we can spend a good time with the rest of the RFA members as well."

I let out a breath I hadn't even known I had been holding.

"Please, leave it to me." I murmured.

Why was he so ready to trust me when I barely gave him an answer that made any sense? Could he be trying to figure out more about Rika's disappearance through me? Is that why he's vetting me now? If he was in his right mind this wouldn't even be happening. He had his suspicions, I'm sure. The issue now wasn't like the apartment, where Seven could see me and find out who I was in a matter of moments. He could only know me through my words and that was reaching for straws.

"I will. I hope you're a good person. Now I must leave... I look forward to your... future performances."

The other line went dead.

My mind needed a break to just... not deal with everything that just happened. I decided to check out what I could see from this floor and this room. Rising from my seat I headed over to the window to see if I could piece together my location. I couldn't see much from the window but I knew I wasn't on the first floor of this place. A jump from this height wouldn't end well. This building was very rural by all means, and it reminded me of the area that I grew up in... in that it seemed remote and away from bustling cities and any people. there were trees everywhere and the slope beneath me signified we were pretty high up on a hill.

Had it been different circumstances I might have liked the view.

"That doesn't tell me anything. I don't even know why I'm trying to... ugh, pointless." I lamented underneath my breath. Once more, I concluded there was no way out of Mint Eye for the time being. "I can't even remember all the twists and turns we took to get to this place. I don't even know where in the world in this country I am."

I headed to the door of my room and peered out of it. My head turned left and then turned right; It would be easy to get lost in this place, I knew, the walls were bare but posh. It seemed like one of those large hotels that had the same design on every floor. You couldn't dispute the looks and would only know where you were if a sign told you, or if you could gauge how high you were from a window. Rika spared no expense, that's for sure. I thought. Before I knew it I was out in the hall unsure of my next move, I was pacing back and forth, that was a habit of my anxiety when I had a hard time grounding myself back to Earth. All of the rooms were probably of the same varying states of quality but my gut warned me against looking right away.

My phone went off in my pocket and I picked it up without looking at the ID; A familiar voice rang through it. "Hello, Lila."

I stood still. "Oh, it's you, Ray. What's up?"

"I noticed you left your room a while ago, you weren't planning on exploring on your own, were you?" He asked.

"You... You were watching me?" I slowly began to say, trying to change that uncomfortable itch into a joke instead of a gasp of something else. "Well, that's impeaching on my privacy. I hope they're just in hallways, otherwise I might have to get onto you for watching me sleep next I see you."

I looked around for would be locations for cameras but came up short. There were cameras in this building but they were hidden out of my direct view. I couldn't be sure where to turn to duck from them. That would be something I would need to remember. Great, I thought. Another layer of defense that I hadn't initially considered. Ray could see me. This was like when the MC was in the apartment and Seven could see her in the hallway from his house. It was supposed to be comforting strangely when it was in that scenario but now it was a little nerve-wracking.

Ray didn't seem to understand that it was a quip. There was a little-strangled breath on his end that came from his mouth, it was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "O- Oh, um, y- you don't need to worry about that. There aren't any in that room. It - It's just in the hallways. There are cameras throughout our headquarters for security reasons, I hope you don't mind that I checked up on you, I was wondering if you had completed the first chatroom with the AIs." Ray admitted. "You were pacing back and forth for a while so I thought I needed to check on you. Everything's alright with the game right?"

"Oh... Yes, that's going fine." I told him. He could see my chat logs - I'm sure he knew how it went down to the letters that I used. All of the members of the RFA were now only a touch away. They at least existed somewhere in the world and were breathing. Their lives were intertwined with Rika. I wasn't okay with this way of interacting with them, but I pushed through the sinking feeling in my stomach. "They're peculiar characters... to say the least. I wasn't expecting them to be so... spirited? Sure, that's the word I'm looking for."

"I'm glad you've noticed their eccentricities, but you should be wary of those flaws.

"Do you like anyone in particular so far?" He asked, almost expectantly.

I didn't lean one way or the other with anyone in the RFA personally - I liked everyone. If I were to tell him any name it might not be a good idea. Showing favoritism might not be exactly a good idea knowing that he held ill feelings to most of the members, mentioning Seven was out for sure. His reaction towards his brother wouldn't be pleasant. "I guess it's too soon to say," I told him instead. On the other line, I could hear the clatter of fingers touching a keyboard. Ah, so that's where he is. There was a computer room somewhere in this building and that's where he had to be located most of the time. He had to be working double-time to keep Seven from locating this place during my chat. "It's only been a little while since I started playing. I haven't made up my mind that far ahead."

"Ah. Good point." He said.

"Aside from the game... to be honest with you, I was just a little curious about this place, I haven't been anywhere like this before, my curiosity's peaked quite a bit given these European inspired design elements," I said. My eyes focused on the little shine of a lens in the top left corner of the hallway. It was almost small enough that your eye might not catch it if you didn't look for the smallest flashing red dot in the crevice of the wall. "It reminds me of a castle given the grander."

"They spared no expense for quality," Ray automatically said. "You'll be able to explore soon, but given the construction in different wings has grown a bit busy in the past few days you'll have to wait before you can do that."

"I thought as much," I told him. That didn't tell me much, but there were people here other than just him and Rika, I did garner that now. "I didn't intend on straying far from my room, actually, I just wanted some fresh air for a moment, I was just about to head back in - sometimes when I'm alone for long periods of time I get a little stir-crazy."

He seemed pleased with this answer. "Oh, alright. I'll be dropping by sometime later so you won't feel too lonely down there for long. I just have a bit of work that I need to complete before then."

"Don't let me keep you then," I said. How long did he work? I couldn't imagine what Rika had gotten him to do in his time here - If he had time to keep Seven at bay and talk to me in the same instance then I couldn't imagine what kind of hours he might be working not to mention how intense it may be. I couldn't tell at first glance, but I knew his sleeping pattern was as bad as the one I had. The rings of purple were much clearer on his face than they were on mine. The implication of how he got those wasn't a good thing. "I would hate to think I might get you in trouble for slacking off or something, Ray."

"I'm good at completing many tasks at the same time, but I appreciate that you care about me like that, I was starting to feel a bit tired but I feel motivated once again now. Thanks, Lila."

My eyes didn't stray from the camera. I gave a small little wave at it, knowing that he was watching. "No problem. Now, make sure to take some breaks while you're working. It's not good for your health if you stare at monitors too long."

"Oh, thanks," He whispered as I hung up.

* * *

The day wasn't eventful from that moment on. The chatrooms slowly tricked in here and there but the day was relatively quiet as I adjusted myself to my new environment for the time being. A couple of texts did come in from the RFA, everybody was introducing themselves to varying degrees of kindness. Jaehee and Jumin were curt and to the point. Yoosung was bubbly and a little too curious about Rika. Zen and Seven were displayed varying degrees of humor that made me feel a little better and calmed my nerves. I hoped when they called I wouldn't have to give my butchered attempt at the Korean language.

God knows nobody wants to hear that.

All I had the time was to just pilfer everything my hands could reach and when I couldn't find anything to appease myself, I just sat down and let my exhaustion wash over me like a wave. I rested my head in my hands and just waited.

If somebody was worried about me and I knew I wasn't handling myself well on my own, I would let people know some of my struggles, never the whole picture, but some of it. There was a way to handle the issues- just not all at once when it may be overwhelming. There were a few people that I knew of that had that train of thought and well, speak of the devil, my phone had begun to ring in my hands with his name on it. It had been only an hour after I had spoken to V that I received this message and his voice came through the phone. I expected to be hearing from them one by one throughout the day but I didn't think Seven would be the first one after V.

His voice was loud and cheery. It almost made me jump given his tone. My body stood at attention in the chair I sat in and I listened to him talk back. "Oh, you answered right away. Since we got to talk like this, I'll officially introduce myself. My name is 707. This world's last hacker with a conscience! Hacker King 707!"

Crossing my leg over the other, I leaned forward into the palm of my hand to rest it. "Is that so? What a prestigious title! Did you claim through a tumultuous online war with other hackers to gain your throne, or did you just bestow it upon yourself? I have a feeling it's the later of the two but I don't think you'll let you me, will you?"

Seven laughed at my words. That sound was relieving to hear, he didn't seem to be playing the field differently than anyone else. He seemed amused that I was managing to joke now of all times, "Oh? Do you want to know? I might have to leave it up to your imagination if those are the things that you think. I am, after all, great enough to win a war with others. "

"I bet so," I said. "You have that kind of aura. I see V already filled you in on the language barrier. I was worried I might have to butcher your language for a minute there."

"It wasn't that much of a stretch for me. I'm fluent in many languages, it would be easier to list the ones that I don't know rather the ones that I do know that's how great I am. English was one the first one I learned after Korean so no need to fear communication with me! Although it doesn't quell my curiosity about you, I'll add to my mental list of you Wistera.

"You already have a list?" I asked, curious. "Wow, nobody's ever been that interested in me before. I guess I'll consider myself lucky then. I don't think I can expect the rest of my calls to you guys to be so simple."

"Well, actually, most of the RFA are fluent in English so it's not much of a barrier." He said, "Though Yoosung and Zen aren't all that great at it."

I thought of something. My brows were lined with confusion for a moment as I tried to figure something out. "Ouch. Wait, then how did your app translate everything back and forth?"

Seven had an answer for it. "The App has a translator implanted inside of it that can work with numerous languages. It helps for emailing different party guests or when I don't want to type in just one language." He explained.

"Impressive," I noted. "So you just coded it so you wouldn't have to settle on one language instead of just choosing what everyone else is using. I don't know if it's lazy or genius."

He chuckled at that. "It's a little of both, that's what I would say. I'll take that as a compliment to my character! Anyway, Miss Mysterious! I want to know about your psychological state. So I have an extraordinary psychological test to ask you. How about it?"

"Sure, why not, I'm not doing anything else right now." I murmured.

"Is that so? Oh, just hear me out and imagine. One day! Out of the blue! A person comes to you. That person asks you to test the newly released ice cream. Here's the question: What did that person look like?" He proposed an idea. I could only imagine his arms shooting out as he talked and enunciated his words with glee.

"If it were me, I wouldn't have paid much attention to what he could look like, hm, maybe he could have been good-looking... or maybe a nice looking woman? It wouldn't hit me at first. When people mention food I tend to get sidetracked and lose focus on everything." I said, musing the thought over and playing his little game. "You know what I mean?"

It was the truth, kind of.

"Ah... I wanted a more detailed description... So you're saying it's a likely a guy though... got it! Anyway, I'll tell you the result of the test! Drum roll! You're hungry right now. Am I right?" Seven said with a matter of fact voice that contrasted with the tone that he had held previously.

I held my hand to my lips to stifle the laugh. "Haha. You'd be mistaken,  _mostly_ , I just finished breakfast."

"Ah, but you were hungry! You can't hide that! So don't try to hide anything from me... it's no use. Anyway, that's the end of the test. It's a shame that I couldn't get the answer I was hoping for but... there's nothing I can do about that." His tone defeated.

"What did you think you were going to hear?" I inquired.

"Oh- it's nothing! Anyway, it was fun thanks to you. My mission is up here. I must get back to work. It was fun talking to you." Seven said.

"...So soon?"

"We can talk again later! See ya!" The call ended. On one hand, it was liberating to be able to talk to the RFA after I had only been able to choose from a set row of options for the longest time. It was kind of like a fever dream that I was having except it was really happening and I still couldn't believe it. On the other hand, it was a little scary to be able to know that I was talking to them and I wouldn't know what might happen when I talked. After all, this wasn't a game anymore. They weren't looking me like they would at MC because I just wasn't her, and this was their reality, not just a simulation of a reality like I had in my world.

That brought a thought to mind. What would happen if I were to research myself or anyone I knew in this realm?

The screen had lit up with my most recent quest. On my phone was the latest inquiry search that I had attempted. I had no way of knowing that Ray would check what I was doing outside of the RFA app, I couldn't risk searching for the members of the group and get away with it. I knew enough about them that I wouldn't have to worry about anything related to them just yet. I could find anything I needed to know about other things though, after trial and error, our worlds weren't all different from each other, names and things may have had other terms, but other than that we had the same reality. It was like reading the word wrong at first sight, however, for me.

Noogle... Not Google, so on and so forth.

The one thing that I had yet to research was, well, myself. Instead of directly searching for myself on the internet, I decided that I would look for my older sister first. It wouldn't be like it wasn't worth a shot at guessing. I held my breath and waited for the results to return: ZERO RESULTS FOUND. My heart sank. That was what I didn't want to happen. My fingers were moving before I could even think. I would try family, friends and former friends, even the names of products and companies only to discover time and time again that things were similar but they were the not the same. My search for anyone that I knew- any name and person that I could think of that would ground it back to my universe.

I held my breath and plunged my name into the text box and then hit send. It was the same disheartening reaction that I had received over and over already: ZERO RESULTS FOUND.

If I didn't exist, then there was nobody looking for me in this universe. I was on my own.


	3. Wait | Ray

III.

"Wait."

* * *

If there was one noise that he grew to know over the past year, it was the clatter of his fingers against a keyboard as he toiled tirelessly into the day and night over and over again to please his savior and her organization. It was the only sound other than his breathing that would spring up on occasion; He had been placed in a far corner of the building that was near isolated from the rest of the campus but it was close enough that he could see the Savior within ten minutes of walking through the twists and turns of the growing compound. It was coming together around here, Ray thought as he completed another row of code. It wasn't that long ago when he came to this place and there was a little to see, but now thanks to the Savior, paradise was becoming a place of wonder all over.

One thing that was making this place worth the toil - the newest soon to be inductee that he had chosen from the options Special Missionary Claude had lined up for him. She had warm brown eyes and when she looked at him, there was a glimmer in her eyes of something mysterious and intriguing. Ever since he had seen her photograph, Ray knew that this girl was going to be everything that his Savior wanted her to be. It wasn't just because of the complex files he had yet to decode from her cell phone, or the fact that there had been a kind of messenger on her phone just like the one the RFA used... No, it was because of what he had observed in his fieldwork that his Savior asked of him to do in the place of Claude. He had been working very hard to get her to come to this place, for weeks he had been walking back and forth from his spot in the compound to the town where Lila lived.

The smallest space on the edge of a bridge, a minuscule pocket existed that allowed what was once separated to be opened, and this gap between his universe and the universe that she resided in could have trespassed the binds of what was known and was not. They call it a Leyline, an area of the world where spiritual and supernatural pressure meets to form unexplained and wondrous phenomena. Special Missionary Claude was the one to discover this small bridge, he walked the valley of shadows from that very universe to find the Savior and speak of so many people in need of her passionate hand. That was what he told Ray, that was what the Savior told him - and for Ray to be the first to choose the first recipient of paradise in this new world?

He couldn't feel more like he's proven his worth and this assignment to be his only cemented the fact that the Savior trusted him. The name he correlated with her was that of Wisteria, the same written name that appeared on the photograph he had in his possession. It was a climbing vine type of flora, it was commonly found in a few places around the world and could usually be seen as an intrusive plant that could take control of a garden if it wasn't taken care of properly. He had recalled seeing some in his Savior's growing garden, she admired it herself for its rapturous nature. Ray wondered how she could have such a name when she seemed the opposite of the flower.

It became increasingly clear to him when he began to follow her - and he had the pieces together when she looked him in the eyes and told him what her actual name was the night prior.

The first time Ray had ever ventured out into her town, it hadn't taken very long for him to locate Lila at all. Claude had some intelligence on what she might be doing and that he should check a few places before he does anything else because this girl was a creature of habit. The first place that he found the girl was on a bench in a park, she was sitting and talking to another female about something he couldn't quite pick up within earshot. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well, at least, her eyes looked tired compared to the photograph he had been using to envision her for quite some time. He didn't approach her that day but it would become one of many encounters.

The second time he would have the chance to touch her cell phone and get into the device. He felt guilty for impeaching her privacy, but it was in the name of the greater good. She left the device on the counter at a local cafe and when the barista wasn't looking, he worked seamlessly and as quickly as he could to get in. It took less than five minutes but he had his information and from that point, he would have the ability to change things in the right favor.

The third and fourth times he had spoken to her, and yet, even with her back facing him on both occasions, she seemed to radiate a kindness to even the strangest people. The first time was in passing when she was in a cafe and she had gotten her first piece on the wall, he didn't know exactly what the big deal with for her, but she had been so happy in comparison to the other occasions he saw her that he wanted to see that smile again. The second time came when she was in a hurry and dropped her things in the street. He lent her a hand and she continued to shine.

It was the fifth and final time that he had found the most intriguing thing on her cell phone. The first time he had gotten into her phone, he had only managed to mirror the access to see what she was doing on a junker phone, there hadn't been enough time to copy all of the data that he needed to complete his mission. The final time had been enough to give him something that caused quite the head-scratcher for Ray. The code was encrypted but it would take a little tinkering to open out. However, even now, he was trying to wrap his mind around what exactly he was looking at. "Who are you, exactly, Lila?" He would murmur underneath his breath.

The door suddenly opened behind him and Ray looked over his shoulder. It startled him, but he kept the feeling in his stomach, not wanting to show the fear but it was written all over his face when he saw who it was. It wasn't his Savior, she always announced her arrival, but it was one of her other right-hand men in charge of this place. It was Claude, the man had been gone for a critical mission and it seemed like he wouldn't be back until his mission with Lila was complete but... things must have changed. "O - Oh, it's you, Special Missionary Claude. I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon."

"Ray, I told you it's alright to call me by my name. We're all family here at Magenta, after all, there's no need to stress titles when we're alone." Claude corrected him, the man approaching him in casual wear. He bore a simple turtleneck and slacks, his blonde hair slicked back out of his face and those dark brown eyes staring through him. "I heard the news from the Savior and I decided I needed to check on you. You managed to bring Wisteria to this place without any protest, I'm impressed, my boy."

Ray slowly nodded his head. "I followed your advice, I wouldn't have been able to do it right if you hadn't helped." He admitted, pitifully.

"Give yourself some credit where it's due, Ray. Wisteria has a soft heart like you, but she is much more naive than you ever were. It's a flaw of hers that was too easy to exploit. The Savior expects you to make sure you keep control of the situation, and that means doing anything you can to keep her doing what she needs to until her Ceremony." He rested a hand on the back of his chair, looking over the monitors. "If you do this, the Savior will be pleased with you once again. Isn't that all you ever wanted to do?"

Ray nodded dimly, once again. Lila was pushed out of his head for even the smallest moment when he thought about his mission and how much he wanted to the Savior happy with him. If she was happy then he could be happy, of course. "Of course, that's all I want to do."

"Now, did you find the program that I told you about?" Claude cut to the chase, leading out the middle man and getting the point of why he visited in the first place. His eyes flickered in the direction of the icon he wanted to see, and his lips curled into a smirk when he noticed it had made its way from Lila's device to Ray's hands. "It's of great importance to the Savior and myself that you work on unlocking it when you can. It has information that pertains to matters that no one should know but her greatness."

"That's why she entrusted you, her most devoted, to unlocking it." Claude pressed.

"Understood."

The older man was pleased with this, he nodded his head and released his grip from the chair back. "Good, I just wanted to make that abundantly clear once again. I'll leave you to your work for now, but I'll be back very soon to check on your progress with it." Claude turned tail and began to walk out of the room but when he reached the frame, he paused just the smallest moment. He didn't say anything for that moment. Ray wasn't sure what more they could want of him. "Oh, and Ray?"

Ray stood up straight when he heard his name once again. "Yes?"

"This is coming from me, and by long extension, the Savior. Feel free to play whatever game you want to play with Wisteria for now as long as it doesn't destroy the mission. There is only one condition to the matter that you must follow, do not speak a word to Wisteria about me as she has been blinded by confusion about the truth of what happened to me the time we met. She might night not understand this place if she knows too much too soon."

And with that, Ray was left to his thoughts. He hadn't thought about mentioning the man to Lila, so why Claude even brought it up made him wonder what exactly had gone wrong between the two of them in the past. His eyes downcast to the photograph he had been given a few months ago by Claude. It was of the man himself, and two different girls who looked varying degrees of similarity to him. The first girl had short cut blonde hair and a broad smile on her face, her outfit was simple and black. Claude himself looked no different than he had in the photo, but the smile on his face was a surprise. Lila was the last to be noted, she was dressed in a white dress and her hair was tucked out of her face. Her smile was almost nonexistent in the photo but you could see a passion in her eyes. That was what drew him to choose her in the first place. She was someone who deserved to be saved from the outside world and brought to paradise with them, with him.

Speaking of the girl, she was cooped up in that room all by herself with nothing to keep her company. What might put her in good spirits about this place, he wondered. He knew things about her that could have helped but what he knew was different than knowing her personally, she had already proven to be much different then the facts he read through. She might have missed the flowers, but he made sure her room had been one that would allow her to be able to view one side of the gardens. She couldn't very well see that in the dark, though, so what might make her morning? Ray brought up the security cameras in the hallway outside of her room. It was quiet in the hall and his sensors told him that she hadn't been out of the room since the night prior. Now, it was very early in the morning and the sun had just begun to rise above the horizon to give light to the day.

What might she like this early?

Ray decided that he would take it upon himself to make breakfast for her that morning.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**V:** Good morning! You got to chat with all the RFA members yesterday. I think you now have a rough sense of what kind of people they are and what they talk about... What do you think about them? Aren't they all so lovely...? And aren't they all so stupidly naive?

**Wisteria:** What...? That sounds strange coming from you.

**Wisteria:** Are you okay?

**V:** Did I just use a term that can cause a misunderstanding? But that was no lie. They are stupid. I know them better than anyone else, trust me. Mind if I give you a word of advice for you? Don't trust us too much.

**V:** Trust isn't always a good thing. Often you'll find blindness in a guise of trust. Just look at this. Whether I blind them, or whether I shut their mouths, everything is settled with a single effect called friendship. Oh the RFA! Are there any other friends handier then them? They mean so much to me... They're such useful friends to me.

**V:** Including you.

**Wisteria:** That's you, Ray, isn't it?

**V:**...

**V** : ...

**Ray:**...Tada! Ahaha... Surprised?

**Wisteria:** I had a little suspicion, but you almost had me going there for a moment. Nice try, Ray.

**Wisteria:** Good morning.

**Ray:** I see. My acting mustn't have been great. But figures. You can hardly find any similarity between that hypocrite and me. It was kind of hard trying to act polite.

**Ray:** Oh, I am nice. I am. I'm saying that it was hard to act like a bad person misbehaving. You do seem to possess sharp eyes. That's excellent judgment you have there. But I'm a bit happy you recognized me. It means that you felt me during that conversation, you know...?

**Ray:** I wanted to show you, Lila, that I can even do this. Of course, I'm not gonna butt in while you're talking with the AIs. So no worries. Anyways, good morning! Did you sleep well last night?

**Wisteria:** I deal with insomnia so it's hard for me to sleep throughout the night. I did rest last night, however, so I'm much better than I have been in days which is excellent. Did you get any sleep?

**Ray:**  Oh... I didn't sleep well last night. I was worried about whether you'd be enjoying my game. But I'm glad you rested. Was your room to your liking? I was worried you might feel trapped in there.

**Wisteria** : It's nice... It reminds me of something that I've drawn before actually, I'm used to drawing scenery from fairy tales and I'm suddenly so struck with inspiration haha. Thanks for the inspiration.

**Ray: Oh!** I'm so happy that you like it so much! You're very welcome. You must be a very dedicated artist to appreciate those sort of things like you do. I might want to see some of those things soon...

**Wisteria:** I will have to show you what I come up with one of these days when you're free.

**Ray:** I would be honored. Anyway, how are things feeling with the AIs?

**Wisteria:** Your AIs... they feel genuine? I can't say that I've felt like something fictional is really real before.

**Ray:** It's an honor that you think they're real!

**Ray:** But no matter how well-made they are, they are no match for real people. I'm sure you already know that even though you're having fun with those AIs, you belong in this world where I am. You're not at the world beyond the phone screen. You're in the same world as I am. Don't forget that... Lila, you have no idea what I've gone through for this moment... Not that you have to know that!

**Ray:**  I just want you to enjoy the stage I poured my soul into.

**Wisteria:** That's very kind of you to think of my well being...

**Wisteria:** That's very warm-hearted. I have a feeling this five-star meal that was outside of my room had something to do with you too, right?

**Ray:** Haha. Guilty as charged. I just wanted to make sure you ate this morning before you did anything else. Was it to your liking?

**Wisteria:** Of course. To be honest with you, I'm used to not eating at all in the morning or just eating a cold Pop-Tart. This is more well-rounded than what I would have done for something.

**Wisteria:** You went a little out of your way, right? That's a little too kind of you.

**Ray:** Really? Nobody ever told me that before. My guardians used to scold me a lot... when I was young. I cried every day, and scolding was a routine. Everyone would condemn and blame me.

**Ray:** Thank you for saying that. I want to be a warm-hearted man to you... always.

**Ray:** I wish I could do that forever.

**Ray: Oh.** **Oh no...** I wanted to talk to you some more but I have tons of work to do. There's this person I'm preparing a surprise for.

**Wisteria:** May I ask who would that be?

**Ray:** Hm... Who?

**Ray:** A man who needs a bit of shocker, should I say? There's this guy who needs a bit of a scare. No, it may look like a scare, but perhaps it's close to diversion... Anyways, I can't tell you who it is. But there is this guy who needs that.

**Ray:** I can't say anymore but I miss you even more now that I'm chatting with you. Above all, I hope you enjoyed your breakfast.

**Ray:** I worked hard on that. I must be leaving, excuse me.

**Wisteria:**  Oh, goodbye...

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

He hated to leave her for the rest of the morning with the RFA but it wouldn't be forever. He was creating another obstacle, another little scare that would that hacker to stay in his place and to not even think about fighting with him. Ray cracked a wide grin as he toiled away for the rest of the morning hours in preparation of the next little game he was going to play with that damned redhead. "I'll show you," he spoke to the monitor. "I'll show you what happens when you hurt people."

Hours would pass before his hands were trembling against the keys and he would be forced to take a break.

At least Lila was the only one online when he checked.

* * *

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:** The administrator is here.

**Wisteria:** Oh, good afternoon Ray. Are you running a maintenance check?

**Ray:** Huh? Oh, no no. I usually run the maintenance when you're not playing. I shouldn't interrupt your gameplay, you know? Do you enjoy your chats with the AIs I built? Did you... enjoy your lunch? I wanna know what you're doing right now... I wanna visit you but I can't just yet... I've been stuck in the development room all this time...

**Wisteria:** You've had lunch though, right?

**Ray:** Huh? Umm... I... Not yet. I was too busy. No one has ever asked me if I had lunch. I feel... happy.

**Wisteria:** If it's any incentive, I won't eat unless you have. It's not healthy to skip meals! It can develop bad habits that can ruin your health. I don't want you to be skin and bones like me!

**Ray:**  No, don't do that for me. I don't deserve that. I'll eat. I promise... but you're more precious to me then I am. To be honest, I'm working on things other than the app development in this building. I'm doing this and that - a lot of things. So I'm always swamped. I want to take greater care of you, but I can't. Sorry about that.

**Wisteria:**  It's fun playing your game in the meantime if that's any consolation.

**Ray:** Wow, you like it? Thank God. But... I'm a bit jealous... I kept thinking of you while I was working... but that game occupied your mind?

**Ray:** That feels a bit... am I not attractive enough...? No. I shouldn't do this, should I? Oh right.

**Ray:** Don't you feel bored inside your room all day? I know you have been throughout the floor but you haven't been outside yet, have you? There's a beautiful garden out there... I took this picture a few days before you came. I wish we could take a walk in there one day... That's right. Why not have a tea time with just the two of us? Have ice cream when it's hot and a have a cup of tea when it's cold.

**Wisteria:** It would be nice to go outside for a little while. It's so beautiful around here, it makes me feel inspired.

**Ray:** I can't wait to show you more.

**Ray:** Yeah, I'll prepare your favorite snack. I hope we get to find some time to spend an afternoon together. I want to tell you what's my favorite ice cream flavor, though that might not be necessary info for you. And if it's okay with you, I wanna know what your favorite flavor... Lila, Thanks for staying here for me today as well!

**Ray:** I hope you won't leave... until the parties are held. I want to make a lot of memories here with you. Oh. I didn't interrupt you from talking with the AIs, did I?

**Wisteria:** Actually, you didn't interrupt me. I haven't been talking to them for the last little while. I got sidetracked in my sketchbook, I'm afraid. It was nice to hear from you again, though.

**Ray:** Really? You mean it? I'm scared... What if I lose you to the AIs?

**Wisteria:** They aren't real people, Ray - So why would you worry so much?

**Ray:**  Oh, it does sound silly doesn't it? The game and the AIs are vital to me... But to me, our relationship is just as important. And... whether you're happy is essential. You're my precious tester. One who believed in me. Only a few people ever believed in me... in this world. But no one ever trusted all my words wholeheartedly. You know, I want to know what you talk about with those AIs. So I keep finding myself surfing through the logs. Are they keeping you entertained?

**Ray:** I hope you don't get bored with this game! They have small bugs. I'm worried they might make you bored... or hurt you... I'm afraid you might lose interest in this game and leave... I don't want that to happen.

**Wisteria:** I'm not bored. It's rather stimulating for my mind - I'm not unhappy. Don't worry so hard about everything. You need to get some rest soon, okay?

**Ray:** I'm so happy! The happiest time of day is when I talk to you. I like seeing you in the messenger, but I like seeing you in person even more. Yes, that's right. That redhead AI started bombarding you with a bunch of whatever-that-means, didn't he? Saying God or whatever... That's a bug... V also lies a lot because of a bug... Others have small bugs as well  **but those two are the worst.** They keep talking rubbish because of their bugs...

**Wisteria:** They sounded like they were convinced to me about all of that stuff, Ray. That's the way they're programmed to be, after all. You can't exactly fault them for how you made them. I mean, even if they are AI, you sound angry at them.

**Ray:** But that's what rubbish is. It sounds convincing on the surface, but in reality, it doesn't make any sense. That goes for what the rest of the AIs say. So need to pay attention to what they say. Don't listen to them, even if they tell you that they're right or that they want you to trust them. Their world isn't real anyway - so you shouldn't worry so hard about their feelings.

**Ray:** You can make anything in a virtual world. A genius hacker, a CEO-in-line... And I'm also the one who creates those AIs. I can make a person rich or poor with just one single word. You know that... I'm much more significant than that redhead, right?

**Wisteria:** Well, you shouldn't compare yourself to a character, Ray - you know? Your worth shouldn't be defined by being better than someone that isn't real. After all, since they aren't real they can't be better or worse than you.

**Wisteria:** Even if they were, you should define yourself alone not by any other person.

**Wisteria:** Don't think too hard about that, okay? I'll still think you're great.

**Wisteria** : I think you're a good person, Ray.

**Ray: Oh.**

**Ray:** **You think I'm a good person? Wow.**

**Ray:**  You think that well of me? That's what you mean? That's right, I'm much more amazing than him because I am real - he's just fake. I need to acknowledge that. Once you discover their secrets, your emptiness will be gone. So will mine... Oh. I gotta go now. I have an important meeting with a guest.

**Wisteria:** Your boss, possibly?

**Ray:** I'm not supposed to give this person's info. Sorry, I can't tell you... but one day You'll get to meet my guest too. I'll miss you as I'm saying goodbye... I gotta finish this task first. I'll call you again as soon as I'm done.

**Wisteria:** Good luck with the rest of your work, then!

**Ray:**  Yeah, good luck on your test too! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well... Have a beautiful day! Goodbye!

**Ray has left the chatroom.  
**

* * *

It would be late in the evening before Ray could even think about checking on Lila again. According to the surveillance cameras she was in one of the other rooms on that floor sitting close to the window. Her own room was one of the only on that floor that didn't have an audio capture device or a video camera within it; But since was in another, he had the chance to see her work. The back of her head was facing him but he could see her shifting her eyes between her phone and her sketchbook. He longed to watch her work as she crafted something out of nothing with her hands. He had only done it once or twice before and it was amazing to watch. She made something out of seemingly nothing without even blinking and he wondered with curiosity what she might creating on her own.

He had never had time or reason to learn something like she had. Ever since the Savior had saved him, Ray hadn't been able to think about anything but pleasing and doing his duty. His mind was rooted in numbers and facts; Her mind was rooted in creativity and kindness. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to see what she was doing. He brought up another screen and pulled up her phone to sneak a peak. To Ray's surprise, she had the photo of himself from earlier on her screen. Was that what she was trying to draw...? Or was she using him as a reference for something? Something akin to pride swelled in his chest as he watched her work.

"Goodness," The audio caught the smallest whisper from her throat. "I didn't notice when we met in person but he looks so... exhausted."

Oh, Lila could see through him.

She had mentioned before that she too, had a hard time sleeping most nights so it shouldn't have surprised him that she could see it in his face as she could on her own. She knew that he wasn't sleeping well, and something about the little sorrow in her voice made him want to do what she wanted, to just get some rest. The Savior and Special Missionary Claude wouldn't be happy with him if he took a few minutes to rest his eyes in the middle of the important hours of the night.

Lila might scold him.

Her phone began to ring and she nearly hopped out of her seat at the sudden ringtone that blared through the silence. She let out a surprised little laugh at her own fright and lifted it to her ear. It seemed as though Jumin Han was trying to call at that moment. It wasn't the first time that he would have spoken to Lila since she had arrived, but he might as well check to see what kind of suspicion or thought the man had about her. Ray moved quickly to get the audio line open so he could listen into it.

"It's me, Jumin Han. It's about tomorrow's breakfast. I'd like something soft and tender, something that wouldn't trouble my stomach. Hello, chef? Are you there?" His voice was dull with the tiredness of the day, he had clearly pressed the wrong number and called Lila instead of his preferred contact but Lila didn't budge from her spot as he spoke to her directly. "Wait, this number. It's you, Wisteria. I thought I called my chef, but I must have pressed the wrong number. I cannot believe I made such a mistake... I must have had too much to drink."

She leaned forward with her chin pressed into her palm. "Well, it happens to the best of us sometimes. Can't say I share the sentiment, I don't drink. But it's only natural people make a few mistakes here and there, nobody's perfect. It's nice to hear from you, however, Jumin."

"You're positive," Jumin said. "That's right, even if it was a mistake, you can consider it the other way around. Hm, since our phones got connected, why don't we have a small talk?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked him in return. "Since you're the one that called me."

He hummed. "Is there nothing you can think of? If not, why don't we talk about me? Because there's something that just came up. When I was chatting about V in the chatroom before, I was reminded of the old days. So many things happened when we were younger... It's good that I met V, but some things were not all that pleasant."

Ray didn't need to check the chatlog to know that there was tension with many of the members and V. Even V's so-called best friend was having trouble with him, they were already suspicious because other matters but when he took Lila in without even blinking it really drove it home that friendships just weren't what they should be. Heh, what else was new? They were fools to trust him in the first place. He would only screw them over in the end, it was better to cut ties with him before they got hurt like... he did, as his Savior had.

Lila, ever kind, and ever diligent, she comforted him. "I can't imagine what you might have gone through as a child. Don't tell me you were a target for kidnapping ploys because of your father or something like that?"

She hit the nail on the head. Jumin was surprised at her tenacity, he admitted it even. "...How did you know? Your insight is something. Things that people would often see in movies were a reality for both of us, I'm afraid. When I was in elementary school, I was almost kidnapped. They, of course, targeted me because my family is wealthy. That wasn't a secluded event but every instance showed me how capable and competent my bodyguards were. They always managed to thwart kidnappers before the trouble began."

"You know, you don't talk about this like it's something you've gone through when you refer to it like that," Lila pointed out. "It sounds as though you're more of a witness then the victim. Shouldn't you feel a little more bothered by some of these traumatic incidents, Jumin? After all, nobody deserves to have to go through that."

"I suppose in regular circumstances that it should bother me but it's second nature to me," Jumin said. "It's because it isn't new to me, and I'm not the only person that has gone through it. I hear similar stories through the neighborhood news. Although I am talking about this like some daily news, I might have been more shocked when I was younger. After all, I was a child at the time, just a cute little boy."

Lila sounded surprised to hear that he wasn't bothered. She sat there for a moment and pressed her free hand against the edge of the table. "That's kind of messed up, Jumin. I'm kind of upset for you. Is that okay? I feel like somebody should be more upset about the fact that you aren't bothered by this stuff as you should be. Ahahah... what I mean is, I'm a little too empathetic to everybody. I can't quite imagine you as a child, though. But I've known you for a few days as you are, so I couldn't judge."

"I have photographs of course, but it's not like the same thing. Even if it weren't for the money, my looks would have been why people wanted to take me. Of course, that doesn't change the fact that it's still a crime. It feels so new to talk about the old times. I can't help but curious about your own stories." Jumin said.

Lila laughed. It sounded nervous. "I'm not all that interesting. I didn't have an upbringing like you or V, but I lived comfortably even if it was a little modest for the middle class. My Dad was a bit of a scientist but he dabbled in some stuff I never did really understand so I won't even bore you with that context, but my Mom is a hairdresser, but she comes from a family of florists. I spent a good part of my childhood in and out flower shops and hair salons. Most kids my age were out playing, but I spent a lot of time studying to help my Grandparents out in their store and on their land."

"Interesting, that only makes me wonder where you might come from if you've done such things. I haven't been able to pin what accent you have but I can tell you're American." Jumin replied.

"I can't deny that," Lila was honest. "I'd love to tell the rest of the RFA more about those sorts of things but there hasn't been a good time to even try that yet. Maybe the party? Although, I'm not sure anyone would be interested in hearing about that kind of stuff. It's an underappreciated part of the market that a lot of people take for granted."

Jumin seemed to agree, "I've never dabbled near those fields but my company has numerous business ventures with different shops in multiple markets. I've not yet done much work with some of them because I've not been adequately versed in some of the terminologies. Your opinion on some of these might be a thoughtful venture."

"That's flattering, Jumin. I'm not so sure I qualify as an expert in any of those fields." Lila admitted, not used to flattery. "I might have raised in it but my real passion is no different than what V does. Well, no, he's a photographer and I'm a painter. There's a difference but we follow a lot of the same rules in terms of artistic means."

"You do make a point. Oh, look at the time... our chat lasted longer than I thought. I should head to bed. Let's talk again, Wisteria. Excuse me."

With that, Lila was left alone once more. Ray wasn't sure how much he liked that idea that Lila wanted to tell the RFA much of anything about herself, she didn't know any better, but they could always try and turn her against the Savior in the future and that wasn't optimal. He didn't want to even think about that. Lila would never even think of doing that to them, she was his friend, that's what she said. Instead, he turned back to his work and tried to decipher more of the mysterious messenger that lay in wait on Lila's files.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**707:** Hell-o world! Hell-o RFA! Hell-o Wisteria!

**Wisteria:** Hey Seven.

**707:** Hi! Jumin, how dare u take the first place in guest recommendation! You're not gonna get away with it! Here comes the GOD7! I summon the predator of vampires- a werewolf! At least that's what I tried but my invitation failed. So I'm gonna recommend a much more powerful person... no, creation more powerful than vampires!

**Wisteria:** That's unfortunate, it would be nice to run into the supernatural, you know

**707:** too bad T-T I couldn't contact one since it's not a full moon. They usually stay wolves unless it's full moon.

**Wisteria:**  That should be the other way around, Seven;;; otherwise, it would be a wereman.

**707:** lololololol

**707:** That doesn't sound as cool as a werewolf! This one is usually a wolf, turns into a man on the full moon! So that's why this one is so rare lol so... That's why I wanted to invite one! Anyways, it's a creation of misfortune that's orbiting in the middle of an uneasy freeze that it might leave us for good.

**707:** [[[I LOVE YOU SOLAR SYSTEM]]] [[[I'M A SWEET INNOCENT SUPERIOR PLANET]]

**707;** This creation that has sent a desperate call to please let it stay in our solar system would be  **P - L - U -** **T - O.** **PLUTO!** **!** It sent a signal to me that it desperately wants to attend an Earth party. Beep! Beep!

**Wisteria:** I'll invite it! Sure, what the heck.

**707:** The Pluto's sign must have reached you well I'll chat about space with Pluto!

**707:** Oh btw, We're not having an end of the world if it crashes into the world party, are we? Gotta ask it to please control its orbit rate: To slow it down to the scale of a planet visit instead of a planet crash! Umm... though I just through my recommendation in their cuz I was in a hurry... Surprisingly, we're having parties... Ummm... What do you think, Wisteria?

**Wisteria:** Is there somebody about it that's bothering you, Seven?

**707:**  Yep... I'm not sure entirely if this is okay... Just a little bit... I have this teeny tiny concern... nope nope nope nope nope. V mad his choice, so as his hacking slave, I will silently obey. M-A-N This is frustrating! I wanna tell somebody! I wanna unleash it!

**Wisteria:** Hm. It's too bad you can't go to the Space Station. Noise doesn't travel in space the way it does on Earth, that way you could say your secrets without anybody being the wiser.

**707: !** **!** This looks like the time for...! Help me, an almighty secret store box somewhere in the galaxy!

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**V:** Oh...

**707:** Ohhh V!

**Wisteria:** That wouldn't happen to be one your photos would it, V?

**V:** I took it for him.

**707:** Yep, I was thrilled when he gave it to me!

**V:** You were fond of it when you saw it.

**707:** Yep captured my heart at first glance and I still favor it hahaha.

**V:** I am honored. It's been so long... Since I've seen that picture.

**707:** It lead me to my love for space... Do you even realize absurdly beautiful it is?

**V:** I'm a photographer, you know? This is nothing.

**707:** Whaaaat

**V:** Just kidding...

**Wisteria:** That seems on par with Jumin's humor if I'm not mistaken, haha.

**707:** Yep... thought that was Jumin.

**V:**  No, I was joking. And I'm like Jumin? That's a compliment, right?

**707:** Ha...

**V:** I'll take that as a compliment.

**707:** That picture looks even more beautiful. It's been ages since I last saw it. Waaahh I can feel my love blazing for space!

**V:** I'm so honored that you like it so much. That picture suggests how small you are in an infinitely enormous space and reflects the adoration and veneration towards the almighty space for holding in its embrace, and...

**707:**  Stop stop! I already know how teeny tiny I am and space doesn't have to know!

**V:** I'm sure it already knows even if you say that^^;

**707:**  Ughhhhh

**Wisteria:** Space has always been there so it knows all about us already, Seven, a time before us and a time with us.

**V:** No matter puny and tiny we are...space will love and understand.

**707:** T-T

**V:** Oh, that picture reminds me of a few others that I took with space as my subject... I once took a picture of the beautiful sun. I should shuffle through them and get the best one for the charity auction for the upcoming party.

**707:** V

**V:** Yes?

**707:** Rather than auction you can donate it to me.

**V:** Personal possession wouldn't be bad.

**707:** for free...

**V:** That'd be better if it's for the good. It can make more people happy.

**707:**  Kghh... The lights are attacking me I can see a halo behind u, V.

**V:** Halo?

**Wisteria:** Seven, you're such a slave for money, greed isn't a virtue, you know!

**707:** Yes... I thought money is everything in the world... I feel like I gotta pray and repent in your presence T-T But if you got a good picture of space, can I have it? lol V... tbh ur too virtuous I don't think I can ever understand u... I think I see how corrupted I am while looking at u T-T

**V:** You're saying that I'm helpful... aren't you?

**707:**... From now on I'll call you St. V. Want me to book a baptism session for u?

**V:** St. V...? Baptism...? Did you forget I'm already a Catholic like you?

**707:** Ahh... umm... sorry.

**Wisteria:** Would Holy V be a better substitute?

**V:** Holy? No, I'm nowhere near holy... I don't think that's ever possible for me.

**707:** Hey u sound more holy that halo was not my imagination...

**V:** That does sound funny.

**707:** yep.

**V:**  Oh... we should settle on the date fast...

**707:** Can I ask u something?

**V:** What is it?

**707:** About this party

**V:** Oh, if you want to talk about the party, let's talk over the phone. I'll call you.

**Wisteria:** Wouldn't it be easier to just talk here? It's not like a secret or anything, right?

**707:** nonono It's not a secret... we can discuss here.

**V:** Huh?

**707:** I'm sure we'll keep thinking of Rika if we hold parties.

**V:** Oh...

**707:** I was wondering if ur okay with that.

**V:** I'm always thinking of Rika, even outside of parties.

**Wisteria:** It's better to keep living rather than hold yourself back. Those already passed would typically want you to carry on.

**707:** Um... You're right, but...

**V:**...You're right, Wisteria. I... I've been trying to find out what Rika is trying to me through Wisteria.

**707:** Yes? And?

**V:** I don't know why...

**V:** But I've concluded that she wants us to hold parties again.

**707:** Um... if you think so.

**V:** You don't sound convinced. Luciel, are you against holding parties by any chance?

**707:** What? Uh no... It's not like that... I've been thinking a lot these days; Somebody attacked the server on my drive... Our situation is unstable too...

**Wisteria:** When the rough gets going, it's better to stick together through hardship rather than split up.

**V:** Yes, I agree. If we work together for a common goal. We'll eventually come to trust each other.

**707:** I'm worried because I don't know if that'll lead to trust or betrayal... but still... But if u want everyone to just focus on preparing for the party I should do as you say... though there are things that keep bothering me.

**V:** Thank you for understanding...

**707:** I hope you're right... about holding parties about Wisteria carrying on with Rika's role and about your assumption that this is what Rika wanted.

**V:** I hope so too.

**V:** Oh... I'm sorry I gotta

**707:**?

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** Oh. Did he leave?

**707: Yes**  he's gone. Is he having trouble with his connection? The timing was a little weird ;; No. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. We weren't talking about anything strange now. Which reminds me I feel like V's photos showed the sun a lot.

**Wisteria:** All artists have a muse when they begin work on a series or project, it's possible that he uses the sun as his muse, something that inspires him to create what he does through his camera It's no different than when I'm painting, I look for inspiration in the world around me. I usually find what I'm looking for when I'm outside among nature which is different than V, he must think of the stars above as his muse.

**707: !** Oh- New development in the case of Wisteria! ur an artist?

**Wisteria:** I'm a painter, to be specific - I'm sorry I'm unable to show any of my work at the time being - But yes I'm an artist.

**707:** Would you paint me a photo of space?

**Wisteria:** Not for free lol and besides, I'm in a slump right now. You'll have to wait until I get my mojo back.

**707:** Anyways it's true that that photo has a lot of light in it. I wonder... Is it because of Rika? She used to mention the sun a lot when she's lecturing or persuading...Is it because of V's photos or maybe it's the other way around. I'm not sure which one it is. Speaking of the sun, I suddenly wonder... Why does V take the pictures of the sun so much? The sun of the day, the sun of the night, and the sun of the space? And they're basically about the sun, aren't they?

**Wisteria: Hard to say.**

**707:** Let's think about the sun for a moment, It shines on its own. It explodes every minute. It can feed the entire solar system and... what else is there? Is there anything can attract V there? But V isn't here. No matter how much we talk about this, we won't get the answer. Oh, btw I haven't seen Zen all day what's keeping him from the chatroom all day? ;;

**Wisteria:** I talked to him early this morning but I haven't heard from him since. Maybe he's busy?

**707:** Hm I'm worried if he's even aware that we're holding a party now. I should try calling him cuz' I'm always the one most caring about our member's well-being!

**Wisteria:** It's important to care about your friends! If you're worried you should check on him before you head to bed. Nice to see you have some compassion beyond the jokes.

**707:** Compliments are the magic words that make Seveny Dance.

**707:**...If I'm absent - the other members will care for me, right?

**Wisteria:** Of course they would! I would too, everyone is friends here, remember?

**707:** Ur our newest member but you care for me so much T-T I hope he picks up. Then, I'll see you later Wisteria!

**707 has left the chatroom.**

* * *

It disappointed Ray when he came to visit Lila and she wasn't in her room. He had only a few brief moments to spend with her before the Savior would want to be back to his work, but she had to be tired of dealing with the RFA after the past day. They were a bunch of people on the outside world, people who weren't yet saved and knew nothing about the error in their ways, discounting the one he hated the most. Ray hated to think that Lila would have to deal with a liar like that, and seeing her interactions in the last chatroom, he could only guess she was far too kind to tell him she didn't like him. She only played along with his silly games to laugh at him, of course.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stay put waiting for her as he wanted. Ray let out a little-defeated sigh, headed back to his computers, and when he got back, he didn't hesitate to lift his phone and call her number instantly. She answered after the first ring count and that quelled his nerves. "Where are you right now? I was just in your room a few minutes ago, but you weren't there... Were you aware by any chance?" He asked.

"I was in one of the other rooms on the floor, Ray." She answered him.

She hadn't been far from him. Ray felt a little better knowing that she was still doing as he said. "I see. So we missed each other by a few moments. As I said, you can explore that floor whenever you want if you please. I just was a little disappointed you weren't in your room." When she didn't immediately say anything to him, he continued talking. "Umm... If you're in your room right now, could you take a look at your bed? I brought you some flowers. I picked only the pretty and fresh ones for you. I hope you like them."

"Oh, so you did. This is a lovely arrangement, Ray, I haven't seen some of this a long time. I'm surprised you thought some of these choices through. The meaning of some of these is sweet. I think you could have given me a run for my money if you worked with me at my families' farm at the same time I did, though that might have made me a little irked. But, this is different. So, I guess I could say I feel well, happy." Her voice went soft at the end of the sentence.

His heart strained against his chest. Lila was pleased with him? He was taking steps in the right direction to gain her compassion then, it made him want to cry with joy. "Yeah. I was thinking about you as I made it, there were so many choices to pick from I wasn't sure which ones might make you happiest. I'm glad you like it but - this is nothing. I want to give you something even better. What could be better than flowers...? I'll try to come up with something better soon to impress you! Anyways, it would have been better if I could put those flowers in those tiny hands of yours. It's kind of a shame. Um... though it's not included in that bouquet, there's this beautiful flower called anemone. Have you ever seen it?"

"Through pictures, yes I have," she said, "I don't think I've seen one in person before though."

"Yeah. It looks pretty even through pictures. The flower itself is pretty, but its language is so sad. So I don't wanna give it to you. Anemone has several meanings in the languages of flowers, but the most well-known one is a betrayal. Even thinking about it makes my heart ache... and that term doesn't suit you either." He trailed off as if he couldn't find the right word, that theme didn't seem to suit her nature. Ray sat down in his chair and turned away from the computers so he could focus on her for the moment.

Her next words surprised him.

"You don't think I'll betray you, do you Ray? I like to think we're becoming friends now, you can trust me not to hurt you." Lila told him, gently. "Friends are to be cherished."

"Friends? Wow, I've never had one before," Ray breathed.

The word 'friend' leaving his mouth in an unfamiliar fashion. The RFA acted like they were a bunch of friends, a family even, but that charade wasn't something that he wanted to believe. It was a fake friendship they dangled in front of him but when Lila spoke of friendship - he wanted more than just that when she explained it to him. She thought enough of him to want to be friends. "I cherish the thought that you consider us that way. I'll also trust you. I hope your room becomes full of flowery scents. And I hope you can wake up to flower scents and feel good. I hope you'll feel good as you stay here. I want you to be happy as long as you stay here."

"Well, I'm glad that I can be your first friend, Ray. You know, seeing flowers like these remind me of staying at my Grandparents house," Lila said. She changed the direction of their conversation by just the smallest mention of her past. "They run a trendy destination for tourists in our town, there's flowers, plants, and little animals as far as your eyes can see. I spent a lot of my childhood there. There are so many types - and sometimes, I can't remember all of them. That's the place where I first discovered Wisteria, believe it or not."

"...Like your username," Ray concluded. "Right?"

"Uhuh, you got it." She sounded like she was smiling through the phone as she spoke of it to him. "There's a story behind that but I'll have to tell you some other time."

"I would enjoy hearing that someday..." Ray trailed off, just as there a knock at the door behind him. It cracked for just the briefest moment and a Believer popped his head into the room to tell him that the Savior had requested his presence. Alas, that meant he wouldn't be able to talk to Lila any longer for the rest of the night. "Someone important is looking for me, so I have to go. Let's chat again. Bye."

Her voice lingered just as his thumb tapped the end call button. "Have a good evening, Ray."

* * *

I stared at the flowers like they had sprouted wings. It had been such a long time since I had received something like that from someone that I didn't know and the fact that in the bunch were some types that I hadn't seen in a few years made me a little comfortable but at the same time made me feel strange. Sure, it was a gift from Ray, but he had thought fondly of me when he crafted it. That surely wasn't a bad thing. I thought. It was just the way that he wanted to express his friendship. It seemed to me like he was desperate for someone to care for him. He just took the extremes to make sure of that as this Ray persona. A part of me had a feeling that this person had been crafted because he wanted to refute all that past pain, and Ray was the part of Saeran that couldn't bear the pain.

As for where the rest of his feelings might have wound up, I wasn't sure of the answer yet.

My phone began to ring unexpectedly - I almost dropped the device onto the ground with a loud thud alongside the flowers. I set those down on the bed and turned my attention back to my phone. The ID card told me it was V, why would V be calling me this late? The last time we had spoken it was the middle of the day and I assumed he was too busy to keep in touch with most of the RFA. If I wanted to believe that he was working somewhere in the mountains, my gut told me he was looking for Rika. I picked up with my finger touching the green button. "Hello, Wisteria. Can you talk right now? There are a few things that I'd like to ask you." He was oddly quiet - enough that I thought my volume was low but upon checking it wasn't. It was like he was whispering but just above it so you wouldn't ask.

I blinked, shaking away my dismay. "This is a little sudden, V... what is it?"

"It's nothing big. I'd like to ask you this question because I'd like to trust you. I'm sure the others members already asked you a lot... But... can you tell me about the place you're staying? Or, what do you see around you?" V asked, reluctantly. I don't think he thought that I was going to give him anything to go from but I would do my best.

I bit my lower lip. What if he didn't already know about this place? What if he didn't? "I'm not sure if you would believe me if I told you about it," I told him honestly. "And I can't answer anything with clarity for reasons that I can't exactly explain."

"Oh." Unsatisfied with this answer, he changed his direction. It was enough of a tip-off that he might note that I couldn't speak to him as freely as I might have wanted to do. If he noticed that, he didn't say. "If that's the case, I would like to apologize for making you think that way- I, I was only curious. I wasn't trying to gain something from you, just in case you're wondering. Um, allow me to ask one more thing. Did you get any gift of some sort at that place?"

Gift?

What did he mean by that?

From the corner of my eyes, I could see the flowers that Ray had brought me.

"A bouquet, why?" I asked.

"A bouquet...? There'll be no problem if it's just a collection of flowers... Still, I'm worried. I've seen this in the news before - A person lost conscious after drinking something from a stranger, so we should watch ourselves. So if you get a gift from a stranger... or feel that something's fishy, I suggest you retake a look at things, even at things you've taken for granted." V warned. If he knew about the flowers then he likely knew more then he let on, not that he was going to tell me anything on the phone on the off chance that these things were being listened to by anyone, I figured.

Secrets were always his game. Whether it was willing or not, it was a part of what he was doing. It wasn't that he wanted to keep them, I hoped, it was that he was trying to protect people from the truth. I stared at the wall ahead of me.V, I thought. I want to trust you. I took in a deep breath and thought my words carefully. "I appreciate your concern, V and your thoughtful words. There's just a lot that I can't tell you yet is all. I... I'm handling this myself right now, and that's as much as I can. I assume that's as much as you can do as well. If this changes, you'll the first person that I talk to. I hope the same goes for you, V. I want to trust you just as much as you want to trust me, but for now, I don't expect anything."

V didn't say anything.

"Understood." He finally said. "I hope nothing happens to you, then, sincerely. I do appreciate that you've considered reaching out if it turns out to be wrong. Since you've joined us, now you're one of the RFA, I truly hope you'll feel safe. Oh, pardon me. I must leave now. Somebody's coming. Now, excuse me."


	4. Watching | Ray

IV.

"Watching."

* * *

It was the middle of the night for Lila, but for Ray, it might have been the middle of his day. That redhead was always on guard but his most active hours were in the middle of the night. While she was fast asleep like she would need to be, and like she had been for the past few days. To think that it had been a couple of days since he had come to know her was a little unbelievable, but surely it was the start to a new period in their lives. Things seemed to go in the right direction for once his in misfortunate life and he couldn't ask for more. She was doing everything right even if he was making mistakes. Lila was doing everything and more than the Savior had expected of her, and despite not even have come into contact with the leader yet, she was receiving praise from his superiors. It was well-deserved, Ray knew.

Meanwhile, it wasn't as easy for Ray. He was doing his best to keep their location safe as well as he could given the circumstances. It was only to his benefit that nobody could search for Lila here. That slowed them down. But, even if he kept them at bay there was another mission he had to complete and it was utterly a failure thus far.  _Ray was such an undeserving idiot._ The cruel voice would come to torment him when he hadn't had his elixir in a few days, and it was with such burning clarity tonight that he had to bite his tongue and type harder.

He couldn't even figure out everything on her phone. He had been trying to unlock this app for hours but it wouldn't budge but an inch when he fought against it. Encrypted, he hadn't yet been able to bust the code that locked the application he had copied from Lila's phone. All he had to go on was the information that Special Missionary Claude had given to him. It had something to do with the Savior that he didn't want anyone to see and he needed to work better than he was. It wasn't for a lack of trying, that was for sure. A lot of files on her phone were next to impossible to configure, believe it or not, there was some kind of gap that existed between the realm of coding in his world and what was capable in her world.

It was called Mystic Messenger, and it was by the whim of this application that he had been able to connect to her and draw her past the leyline. Since she had some kind of variant to the messenger it was more comfortable for him to gain access, but how she had this was beyond him. She wasn't known to any of the RFA and was from a place that was far from their imaginations. He knew it didn't make sense, but if he thought of it as a cosmic intervention into their lives he might be able to tolerate it.

He tried once again, correcting the algorithm and hoping that this would open the floodgates. Ray waited, expectantly. At first, it didn't budge. He looked away for the smallest moment and then something cracked. Looking over the data that was now at his fingertips, he scanned the few files that were open to him. The folder that caught his eye was reversed for saved data, clicking that and opening it up. There were some pieces that couldn't be activated without tinkering without the program as a whole. He did see there was a photograph of Lila sitting there, which told him that there was more to this program then meets the eye. He now had access to another photograph of hers, but it wasn't the data that the Savior wanted.

Ray turned to the phone that came from Lila's data in his lap. Many of the applications and websites were strictly from her universe and he had to be careful when he toyed with them to get what he needed. Perhaps if he looked through some of these profiles once again, he might find something that might open this for him. "Lila Lancelot," He mumbled as her information came to him. "Twenty-one years old, a graphic artist in America, she lives by herself in a small apartment and she's been recovering from an attempt at her health for more than a year."

She wasn't very active on the internet and for the profiles that she did have, there wasn't a lot to go on. Most of her posts were her about her paintings, if not that, it was photos with her sister. She had one older sister that she was close to according to his check, and she lived a while away from Lila. The name flickered in front of his face, Lucy Lancelot. The sister was older than her by at least two years and already had a family of her own with a young daughter and a girlfriend. He wouldn't get much out of that but he would keep that in the back of his mind in case her passwords for this program had to do with her older sister.

The most recent posting on the page came from her Mother. It was some nonsensical rant about how much she cared about her daughter and how she appreciated thoughts and prayers. Ray knew better than to check that information for anything. All the personal messages that Lila sent to any of her close friends and even her sister repeated time and time again that she did not have a good relationship with the woman. There was nothing he could gain from that. He could relate to the sentiment. But, seeing it just reminded him of something he couldn't stomach. He would feel the ghost of rope burns against his ankle. Ray swallowed.

He had the Savior now, and he had a job to do. He couldn't be weak. He swallowed the bile that dared to travel up his throat and kept clicking away. "Here's something..." He saw the word of the application in one of her messages. His eyes skimmed the message. "There's got to be an easier way on Mystic Messenger to get past these day seven roadblocks. " Ray repeated, eyebrow raised. Day seven roadblocks? That implied there was some kind of content that required more than seven days to do it.

But what did that even mean?

And what did it have to do with his Savior?

He couldn't just ask Lila about it, no, she might be offended that he could see her information. She might never trust him again if she knew, worse yet, she might hate him. There had to be a way to get the information without tipping her off in the process but he couldn't find it just yet. Ray grit his teeth and dug his nails into the pads of his palm as punishment. He couldn't take a misstep and make her hate him, his heart couldn't be able to take that pain. It was time for a break from this application. What could he do for this brief moment of air where that redhead wasn't acting and he had nothing to do but stare into space and disappoint everyone?

 _You're pitiful, Ray. You're not good enough. If you can't even think of a good plan to get what you need you're going to fail before you even start you, damn idiot. The Savior won't let you even think about seeing her ever again if you lose._ It taunted him.

He could cry about it. He wanted to, but he couldn't devote enough strength to it at that moment.

Instead, he decided to check out the saved sound files from the phone calls from the RFA that Lila had received during the day. The first ones came from the expected ones. He wasn't surprised when he found them suspicious of her, especially Chairman Jumin Han and Chief Assistant Jaehee Kang. Jumin kept his conversation brief, but he did note that her use of English was something that he wouldn't forget. No doubt he might want to look into her background by using whatever information he could find, it was respectable, but Ray knew it was fruitless. Lila had been chosen for this mission because they would never find anything on the web or even in government documents. Jaehee made it abundantly clear that she keep things professional, but Lila managed to warm her heart a little by promising not to leak any of that actor's photos.

It was distasteful, but he did check the others.

Yoosung Kim quickly realized the language gap and hastily attempted to correct his English but Lila coaxed him down. She was much too kind to people, that he had already noted in his reports, but it was another thing to see her in action. She swapped over to text messages for the rest of their conversation and it was a bit of mindless dribble. Yoosung Kim would be one of the first to realize his mistakes and join his Savior, that much had already been planned, his grief was still intense and he didn't shut up about it. Lila handled it well, however, dealing with him that was. Her empathetic words about her own life experiences with loss calmed the boy.

Zen didn't seem to mind that there was a gap between their communication and it irked Ray for some reason that this guy thought he could just flirt with someone like Lila. She laughed when he complimented her, she knew enough Korean to know when that was happening. The most English that he was capable of was from plays that he had learned or performed in, the mention of those seemed to send Lila in a tissy because she wasn't unlike Chief Assistant Jaehee Kang, she was into the music scene as much as she was. Because not long after that blundered conversation, she and he were debating the more exceptional aspects of a few plays they had seen over text.

She seemed to be having a fun time. Her smiles were that of a common occurrence now, and the distant frown that he had seen on her face the first time he got a glimpse of her was long forgotten and replaced with the perfection of her bright smile.

He didn't even want to look at the log where that redhead contacted her, whatever moronic atrocities that came out of his mouth weren't worth his time and he trusted Lila to never listen to a word he said with her heart. The same went for the liar V. But he hadn't called her in quite some time, and that caused a feeling relief in his chest. As much as he couldn't trust that damned redhead, it was different for V. He knew that Lila would be fine against the idiot. But, he feared for her safety when it came to V. He would listen to anything that that man tried if it meant that he could protect his precious tester against his ill intentions.

The last thing Ray wanted to see her get hurt as he had; He wouldn't know what to do with himself if she got hurt. But the last time he had seen her communicate with him it wasn't anything more than her throwing him off her back.

Speaking of which, what might she be doing at this hour? Ray liked to think that she was peacefully sleeping but he knew that was wishful thinking on his part. There was an alert from his security cameras that told him she was out of her room. The clock on the wall told him that it was well past the witching hour. On occasion, she would venture out of her room and sit on the window pane in the hallway just watching the world pass by outside with such longing in her eyes that he was jealous of the object of her gaze's affection. She would chat with the RFA, inviting new guests when they would give them to her and she would do it flawlessly. That was where she was right at that moment, and he found himself watching her through the monitors when he was working when he knew nobody would catch him slacking off.

She must have just had a chatroom with one of them because her phone was with her on her side, but there was the strangest thing happening. Lila suddenly turned around from the window, her head turning as her body did - staring at something just out of the camera's line of sight. Her eyes fluttered in a perplexing expression. She raised an eyebrow, and her lips parted as she opened her mouth and whispered something that was undetectable to his camera's range. He wasn't sure what it was but it made her stop and stare.

"...?"

She then shook her head, whatever had caught her attention was now gone and her lips turned into a frown.

Interesting, Ray thought. Nobody is to be near that floor unless necessary. So, which one of them wasn't thinking with their head on their shoulders? He rolled his mouse and looked at the camera that would show the next floor and saw one Believer walking down the hall briskly. His hood was over his head and he couldn't tell who he was. What would somebody be thinking of coming to that wing without asking beforehand? "What are you doing?" Ray whispered to the screen but a sudden knock at the door startled him. He was supposed to be working and he couldn't be caught off task now of all times. He got back to work soon after that and he forgot about the incident in favor of completing his tasks.

Days would pass before he would be able to see Lila in person again, but he found solace in talking with her when he found the opening.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:** Good afternoon Lila! I didn't interrupt you, did I?

 **Wisteria:** No. There hadn't been much happening in the past few hours, Ray. I'm free to speak.

 **Wisteria:** I'm glad to see you, right now. I'm in the need of a little distraction. I was working on some illustrations but they weren't turning out like I wanted them and I got a little overheated.

 **Ray:** You're happy to see me? I'm happy to hear you say that!

 **Ray:** You've eaten this afternoon right?

 **Wisteria:** Yes. I have.

 **Ray:** Good. Having a healthy diet is the shortcut to staying healthy and clear of mind. I just had a chocolate bar. Though it's not a proper meal, it's sweet and enhances my happy mood.

 **Wisteria:** Now what did I say about eating right before, Ray? Snacks are good but make sure you sit down soon, okay? You can't ignore your body. That's not healthy!

 **Wisteria:** I'd hate to think that you were wasting away while you were working like that!

 **Wisteria:** I know firsthand that it's not healthy and... No, sorry. That's overstepping my boundaries.

 **Ray:** I'm sorry if I made you upset, Lila.

 **Wisteria:** No. It's...

 **Wisteria:** You didn't upset me, Ray. I just remembered something painful is all.

 **Ray:** Oh. Are you feeling okay? I don't want you to feel any pain.

 **Wisteria:** I'm okay. I promise. I've just been thinking about something uncomfortable for the past little while and it's made a little upset. I don't like to talk about it but maybe I'll let you know about it eventually - friends can confide in each other when they're feeling bad.

 **Ray:** Friends... confide in each other?

 **Wisteria:** Sometimes you listen to their pain and sometimes you just chat with them when they need somebody to talk to forget their pain. It's about trust, that's something that is important with your friends.

 **Ray** : I see the AIs talked about friendship earlier. The friendship between V and Jumin... Lila, do you believe in friendship?

 **Wisteria:** It can be rare to find the golden ones, but yes, I do believe in it and its power to make you feel better when you're lonely.

 **Ray:**  Really? You must have a lot of friends... I want to learn about friendship. I wonder what it is. I wonder what it feels like to equally trust and rely on each other... I never had friends. I wasn't allowed to play outside when I was young, that's why I try to go out often these days. I enjoy going out to see the flowers in particular.

 **Wisteria:** I don't have a lot of good friends either. It can be difficult to be close to people if you're having a trouble of your own.

 **Wisteria:** But, I share the sentiment. It can be refreshing and help you clear your mind if you can lose yourself surrounded by nature. I did the same thing when I was younger on my families' property whenever I had the chance to escape from everyone else and be alone. You are very fond of flowers too, if I recall, right?

 **Ray:** Yes I am! If you can call flowers your friends. I have quite many Oh right, I'm memorizing flower languages too, I believe I mentioned that to you before. I think you may know more than I do since you said before your family had a flower shop but let me know if there's any meaning you'd like to know and I'll try to see how I do!

 **Wisteria:** Hm. Well, there's some that even I can't remember half the time. There are so many kinds and some many arrangements that symbolize different things but there are route meanings for a lot of that the public accepts as the meaning.

 **Wisteria:** Red roses, for example, we all know that they symbolize passionate love, a romantic love. Everyone knows that that's why you always see people exchange them on Valentine's Day to their lovers.

 **Wisteria:** You know, I always thought they were a little overzealous with them. You know, I just recalled you've had a blue rose on your lapel. Do you know what those typically stand for?

 **Ray:** The meaning of the blue rose... Impossible. Unattainable.

 **Wisteria:**...Oh. Yes, you're right. It's not a happy one.

 **Ray:** To some, this world may be filled with possibilities. Giving happiness to those sad people is what I have to do. Hey, Lila - I wonder if I could be your best friend. A friend who can share a deep full world...even deeper then V and Jumin's world!

 **Wisteria:** Anything is possible. These things take time though!

 **Ray:**  Of course we'll need time... but what's essential for you is to wish to be here.

 **Wisteria:** Are you afraid I'm going to skip town or something? C'mon, Ray, you have to give me more credit. It's been fun hanging out with you.

 **Ray:** Oh. Yes. That's my bad.

 **Ray:** Um, I just finished my meal with that important guest I told you about before.

 **Ray:** It would have been better if I ate with you... Actually, that person is the one who supervises everything about this place We sometimes have meals or tea together but it's been uncommon these days.

 **Wisteria:** That seems unfortunate since you enjoy some company. You must lonely these days.

 **Ray:**...Yeah. I am.

 **Ray:** While we were eating, this person said that all my senses are focused on you ever since you came here and that it was essential for me to not to get obsessed with something if I wanted to take care of big things.

 **Ray:** I... didn't think I was being obsessed with you.

 **Ray:** What do you think?

 **Wisteria:** I don't think I would call it that. I think you just feel strongly about everything, maybe. Sometimes when you make a friend - it can be exhilarating and all you ever want to think about is learning about them and hanging out with them. It's not a bad thing. You just never had a friend before, right? It must be confusing.

 **Ray: Really?** Maybe it's okay. I'm not sure myself. Honestly, I've never given a deep thought about my emotions... haha... Ah - That important person was interested in you. The overall development plan for the app you're testing was all that person's idea!

 **Wisteria:** Then, would it be far-fetched to say that this person is your boss?

 **Ray:**  Um... I'm not really hired but it's the same as working for this person, as I'm going to do everything that person tells me to do. This person is my savior If things go well... You'll be able to meet this person as well. I thoroughly admire this person so I'm sure you'll be the same.

 **Ray:** When I think about you being here I still feel so thrilled. The fact that you came here with your own free still makes me very happy. I'd be really happy if you stayed here continuously If possible... even after everything's done!

 **Wisteria:** I haven't made up my mind yet. I don't mind chatting with you though so for now, I'm staying.

 **Ray:** Really? Are you sure?

 **Ray:** Oh, what am I to do? It's my first time here such words I'm really glad. I'm really really really happy! My heart's beating really fast... What do I do? Oh, omg... My heart's about to burst. I don't know how to describe this.

 **Ray:** Oh, you're here! I think I'm really lucky. Because I was on my way to your room.

 **Wisteria:**  Right now?

 **Ray:** Yes. I really miss you. Lila, what were you up to?

 **Wisteria:** Nothing much, really. This and that.

 **Ray:** There's something I imagined as your hobby, can you hear me out? Watching videos through smartphones, scribbling, and to play the game I've installed for you.

 **Wisteria:** That's about what I do daily. Though, those are hobbies I've always participated in.

 **Ray:** Really? That's good. I want to know more about you. I think I've thought of you the whole day. You know what...? I've never liked somebody, so I'm not sure about this, but... I keep thinking about you. That must be because I like you, isn't it?

 **Wisteria:** Hm, well yeah, in some ways. That's the fun part when it comes to getting to know somebody. That there's something new to learn about the other person every time you interact... But it takes time to get to know somebody very well, Ray

 **Ray:** Okay, if you say so...

 **Ray:** I'm... I might not be an exciting person I hope you won't be disappointed with me... Because, I already can't get you out of my head... The funny thing is... I want you to think of me too. What do you think about the desire to control someone else's actions? Is it good? Or is it bad?

 **Wisteria:** It can be suffocating if you come on too strong, Ray. I know the feeling though... Um, I mean to say though I know it can be difficult to gauge what's too strong if you've never had a friend before.

 **Ray:** I'm sorry if I made you feel cramped up. Don't be too burdened by that. How's the game today? Up to which part, have my AIs revealed their secrets to you? How much have you hung out with the AIs?

 **Wisteria:**  V turned out to be more active than usual - that wasn't something I expected.

 **Ray:** You're doing well, just like I asked you...! Thanks... Oh, I can't stand chatting like this. I want to see you right now. Oh. Almost there, Lila, Could you open the door?

 **Wisteria:** Um, sure, hold on!

**Ray: ^^**

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Ray was determined as he walked through the halls towards Lila's room.

He would pass the occasional Believer along his path but he did his best to disregard them as went, not acknowledging any of them other than the odd mumble. There were growing numbers in the organization, but none of them were allowed to come even close the floor that Lila was on. That was orders from the Savior, and by extension, his orders. She was on a special mission with him, and that would grant her privileges that others couldn't even dream of. It would be soon that she would join them, he thought, and she would have plenty of time to spend with him in due time. He wouldn't have to waste moments fighting that damned redhead while wanting to talk to, no, he couldn't think about that right now. He wouldn't let that man sully his thoughts any longer when he wanted to have a nice evening with Lila. He set his phone in his pocket, setting it out of the way after he exited the chatroom.

The hallways were barren as they should have been as he got closer to her room and he didn't have to concern himself with someone watching him as he made his way to see Lila. It wasn't others that he was worried about speaking to him. It was the cruel-hearted words in the back of his mind that met with the shadows that petrified him. Ray couldn't ignore  _him_. It wasn't even a thing that he could do. It was weak Ray, why should he even think for a moment that she might be happy with him? Would she even want to see him? What would a girl like that even want with someone as horrible, as doubtful as him? He trembled at the idea, despite the fact that Lila hadn't said anything to make him turn tail - he still feared that it could be coming for him one of these days like the back of a hand to the face.

He was standing there in front of her door, unbreathing. The whispering voice in the back of his told him he was weak, pitiful, a marshmallow too soft to make up his mind. He thought for a moment that he might run, he might make up a lie and say he had to work but before he could even run through an escape plan Ray heard her footsteps on the other side of the door, the shadow appeared underneath the crack, and then the doorknob twisted to reveal her to him. Lila looked like she had slept some since she had arrived, and her hair framed her face wonderfully.

When he saw her face he was relieved once again, and it brought a smile to his smile for the first time in hours. She didn't look like she was angry to see him standing there and suddenly, the confidence was back in mind and he found the words to speak. "Finally... I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you more often."

"You've been busy with your work, that's nothing to be sorry about." Lila shook her head. She was too modest to say otherwise, he was sure. He knew that she hated to be alone for long periods of time and even if she wasn't saying it, the glimmer in her eyes pleased him greatly. "I knew you would be coming around again soon, Ray."

"I just wanted to see you once again. My work has been so busy since you arrived, I just couldn't catch a break. I hope I'm not bothering you by dropping by though. I just thought it might be time for you to get some fresh air because it's perfect out tonight. It's the perfect weather to take a walk amongst the stars together. Remember what I told you on the before about this place and what you might like most?" He asked, leaning forward with enthusiasm kicking at the edge of every word that he said.

Lila was smart. She always knew what he was going to say without hesitating. "You did say there was a garden. I can see some of it from my window but it's just enough to make me curious. It looks pretty big. Is that what you meant?"

His head bobbed up and down in confirmation. "Yes, and I'm going to take you there! When you talked about your family - I figured out what you might enjoy most here to cure any homesick feeling you have... a good idea, right? Don't you feel bored stuck on this floor? I appreciate you playing my game so earnestly, but you might forget reality if you're too focused on playing the game." He was beaming with enthusiasm as he spoke. There wasn't going to be anything good to come for her if she played with the RFA too long, they were well beneath her, of course. When they arrived, they would be in the Savior's hands alone and away from the general Believers.

Ray was smiling as he fiddled with his hands. "It's important that you have time with people who are real."

"I know the difference between reality and fantasy, you know?" Lila told him with a weak smile. "You have some to give me some more credit, Ray, okay?"

Ray's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I know! Um, oh... that's my bad. You're not offended are you?" He asked, waiting for a recoil that never came for him. When he opened his eyes Lila wasn't staring at him with disdain, she was looking at him like she always had looked at him. Kindly, fondly, not with ill intentions. He hoped he hadn't done the wrong thing, he wanted so badly to be close to Lila. She could use and abuse him as she wanted but he wanted it to never come to a point like that.

"I was just playing with you, Ray... not everything is so cut and dry serious, lighten up just a bit." She told him.

"Yes, yes of course. I wasn't thinking. I want our night to be fun." He extended his hand to her own and she took it, gracefully. "I found some free time for myself to be with you. I want to make a memory with you if that's okay... wait, no, a lot of memories! But I think I'm getting ahead of myself, um... Just for tonight... let's go see the flowers in my favorite garden. You'll see them glowing softly in the moonlight."

And so, Ray lead her through the hallways and corridors of the complex. It took them a couple of minutes to traverse on foot but he couldn't think about that if he was honest. He could hear his heart in his ears as she stood close to him. Ray thought she could see right through him with her hand in his own. How nervous he was and how pitiful he was. She never once said anything in that regard. She didn't say much either as they walked other than the occasional question he would do his best to answer for her within reason.

"Have you been working this whole time?" She asked.

"Yes, my work is very important. I can't daddle." He said.

"You look tired," Lila pointed out with a frown as they rounded a corner. "I'm happy to see you, but shouldn't you resting if you caught a break?"

Ray chuckled and shook his head. What point was there in getting some rest right now of all times? He didn't want to sleep when he knew his dreams were haunted by the ghosts of the past. He wanted no part of those. He wanted to live and to breathe in the now and that meant that he wanted to spend his time with Lila instead.

"Ray!" She scolded, suddenly. "Promise me you'll get some sleep next time you have a break."

He looked at her with a raised brow. "You would rather me sleep then see you?" He asked, not understanding what she meant entirely.

She gave him a light and playful shove to his arm. "That's not what I meant, Ray. I'm worried about your health. Take it from me, you need to sleep when you get the chance. It's not worth it to have the work done if it comes at the cost of your well-being."

His face felt hot and that gleeful feeling that haunted him earlier was returning. Was it too terrible he wanted to hear more about that? She was worried about him, truly? Oh, that made him happy beyond reason. "Oh. Oh, I... I've never had somebody say that to me before. I want to please my... supervisor, so I work as hard as I can. I'm used to working a lot without rest so sometimes I just forget to sleep..."

That brought a frown to her face. "Look, mister, your health is important. Next time you come to visit me, you better be well-rested, otherwise, I will make you get some rest."

"You'd make me?" He mimicked her thoughts.

"I guess that's a little aggressive when you put it that way." Lila rubbed the back of her head with her free hand and let out a little laugh. "Um, I'd strongly insist you do it. I don't mind letting you bother the bed for a few minutes if you clearly needed it."

Ray opened his mouth to say something but they had arrived at the double doors that would allow them outside. He opened the door and they were illuminated n the night by the dull lamps that the Savior had installed to get the grounds perfect. She would want to wander her paradise at any hour and that meant everything needed to be perfect for night and day conditions. It was a familiar sight for him but it would be the first time for Lila to see this place in its entirety. She didn't say anything at first, which made him worried but then, Lila let go of his hand. She took a few steps forward into the garden and looked around at everything that surrounded them.

"Wow," He heard her say as she took another step forward. "Wow, wow, wow, wow." It seemed to be a sound of awe, surprise even, and he wondered if her face would be as lit up as he hoped. Lila looked over her shoulder back at him with her eyes shining at him like the lights of a Christmas tree, and her lips wide in a smile. Her eyes shined with something he couldn't understand and this smile that appeared on her face seemed to take her to another planet than the one he was on.

It was a lot for him to take in. The flowers were nothing compared to the way she looked in bathed in moonlight.

She inspected a few flowers, her fingers dancing against the petals. "I haven't seen anything like this in such a long time, Ray. There are so many flowers out here I'm not even sure I know all of them and that's saying something. You must have put a lot of work into this, you can tell everything down to the smallest leaf has been taken care of."

He wasn't sure he was breathing. "I'm just happy to see you smiling!"

"This is the kind of place I can only dream about," She admitted to him. "There's so many varieties and colors out here. It's like a real paradise with all of these colors. You were right, Ray. I do feel a lot better about everything now. Look at this peony, and oh, there's even bellflowers. Oh, there's some amaryllis, it's such a vibrant crimson color - it reminds me of the sunset. I did a painting with it as a color swatch for me a few months ago, um, I can't recall exactly what the theme was for it since it's been so long but this is the same color. "

"A crimson phoenix, rising from the ashes of the evening, and dancing into the morning sun?" Ray began to say as he walked up behind her. "Is that the one you are referring to?"

Lila stiffened. "Ray... I never told you about that before. How did you know that?" She didn't look at him and that's when Ray realized he made a mistake in opening his mouth.

Darkness began to shroud his face as he began to talk. Something was crawling up his back as he stood there next to Lila, whispering to him that he didn't have to explain himself to her and how he knew anything about her already. "Oh, I guess you didn't tell me. You see, I hope you don't mind but I checked some of your social media profiles you came here." He said. "I noticed you talking about that there. You craft beautiful things. Forgive me for looking behind your back, I just wanted to know more about you."

Lila looked at him. There was still something in her face that showed a kind of fear, maybe she was just startled by his devotion to learning about her life's work in his spare time. "Oh. Well, that's okay, next time just ask if you want to know something about me. I'm happy to share anything with you because we're friends, Ray. You don't have to sneak around my back to know about my work."

She wasn't angry.

Ray felt joyful.

"You would?" He asked, his eyes downcast at the ground. It was pitiful to think he feared her for even a moment the way he had and she was just alright with it. "I think it's admirable that you have such a creative talent. You put a lot of work into what you do but you're naturally creative. I always wondered what that would feel like. I put a lot of work into studying computers to get to where I am today but that's just hard work intellectually. You can mold worlds with your hands. I can't do that."

Her eyes softened. She reached out to him and pressed her hand against his shoulder. "Ray, everybody has talents in different things. Just because something I do doesn't come naturally to you doesn't mean that you aren't creative. No, look at what you're doing here for example. It takes a lot of talent to create games, or heck, even code all the programming as you do. That takes a lot of talent! I don't even know all the things you would have had to learn to get where you are. That's impressive and creative."

Ray felt his face begin to burn at the feeling of Lila standing so close to him. He didn't deserve such praise from someone like her. She didn't even know what she was talking about. "Lila, do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, Ray. You have to believe in yourself more."

He took her by the hand again and lead her through the gardens for a while longer. It was him and she in the world at that very moment and it was all that he could ask for. "I feel great. This night, the moon, your company... these are all things that I'm happy to be surrounded with. It's been almost a week now that you've been here and whenever I wake up from my short nap, I keep checking the log. Because it feels like a dream. You're enjoying your chat with the RFA a lot more then you do with me, I fear. I'm grateful to you for testing the game in my place... but I'm often scared that you might disappear into the game. And today, I thought I might lose you to the game, so I couldn't help coming for you."

Ray held so tightly onto her hand. He feared that she might disappear if he wasn't holding onto her hands. He was nervous and that was all. For a very long time, she just had been an idea of a person and she was here and breathing. It wasn't a fantasy anymore. He could mess up, and ruin their friendship with one choice and with another choice he could become better acquainted with her. He didn't want to lose the one person that he had come to know as a genuine bond. It all started as a plan that his Savior wanted him to complete, but he was beginning to see that he felt something more, something strange, something scary in his gut and he didn't know what it was.

He knew that he wanted to see Lila smile.

That seemed wrong for some reason. When he thought about it, something twisted in his gut and he tried to shake it away for the fear that it would be taken away from him in an instant.

"Just what exactly do you do here, Ray?" Lila asked as she broke her gaze with him. "You haven't told me that just yet in clarity."

"What do I do...?" Ray asked, unsure what to tell her for a moment before it struck him. "There are a lot of things that I do here but they're all basically the same when it comes down to it! It's showing somebody something entertaining. My supervisor administers everything in this place by herself so I can't help but be busy. There are still people out there who need our help."

"And what do you mean by, help?" Lila pressed.

"We do more than just develop games, it's a variety of things, really. It's all for the benefit of people that my supervisor believes- People that are in desperate need out there."

"That's... valiant of you to want to help people, Ray." She finally said. She gripped his hand tight giving it a firm squeeze. "But I hope that you're helping people with your own convictions. You don't strike me as someone who blindly follows someone's lead into battle like a mere pawn."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, perplexed by the expression.

"You say so much about your boss that you don't even mention how you think about things. There are much stronger pieces on the board than a pawn. You could be a knight if you wanted. That puts you two steps ahead of everyone else on the chess board, and it puts you on the front line to make your own choices rather than behind somebody else."

Ray stared at Lila. He wasn't sure where she got these ideas inside her head. She was talking about him, how he thought as if what he believed wasn't exactly what his Savior believed. He had never really thought about that. She always was right, and she had never once steered him wrong even if there was a time where he felt pain. He only felt pain because he was imperfect. The trials he suffered, the elixir of truth, all things he went through to prove his worth to one day become as pure as his Savior.

He couldn't blame Lila for thinking something strangely. She wasn't from paradise and had not yet learned what was truly good for someone but he wouldn't dare stop her optimistic thinking.

She implied that he was fiercely intelligent and he was capable of being ahead in the game. She didn't even know the things he was cooking for that damned redhead and the RFA already, she thought well of him enough to compliment him as such. This was beyond better then what he had feared, even after he had admitted he had been learning about her without her knowledge.

Ray mused as his face turned pink as could be. His lips parted for a moment, then closed, then reopened. "Is that really a compliment? Is Lila really complimenting me of all people?" Ray covered his face, letting out a soft noise in a rebuff to what he was feeling.

There were butterflies in his gut and he didn't understand it. Nobody had ever praised him except the Savior but this, this was very different. "I've never got that before from somebody I admired - I mean to say, from somebody like you... Ah, my chest feels so heavy again because of your words. You're very kind, Lila." He dared to take a step closer to her amongst the flowers. He didn't breathe and he wasn't sure that she was breathing either. They were oh-so-close in that fleeting moment and he dared to wish that this moment might last forever.

"I'm glad you think so well of me," he said. "You even trusted me with your name... You didn't even tell those AIs your true name."

"Well, you were honest with me about your name, why shouldn't I have been honest with you about mine?" Lila whispered.

The itch on his body warned him that lying to Lila wasn't right but he knew it was for her own good. They soon began to walk through the gardens once more; the stillness of the night and the soft breeze building them. It was a perfect night for them, all was well in the world and nothing would tarnish that. Well, except for some leftover wood that had been carelessly forgotten by some of the Believers in their path.

Ray scowled, "Oh, watch your step. Construction materials were left behind, I told them to clean them up. It seems they didn't finish their job. This building hasn't been completed yet. It's complete on the outside, but the basement inside is still under construction. You'll soon be able to roam around the building as you please... though, a few more contracts would be necessary. Oh, let's not talk about this now, we can discuss that later, of course." Ray paused. He took one look upward at the sky and then directed his attention back to Lila as he continued to speak. "If you want to be one of us forever, I'll do everything in my power to help you. So please, I ask that you let me in... So that we... I mean, I can be amongst your heart like these flowers. Oh, the wind's gone icy. You shouldn't catch a cold, Lila. I should take you back."

Lila hung on his every word. Ray could feel her staring at him, whether it was joy or sadness he wasn't sure.

"A- Already?" She asked, disappointed. "The night's barely started, Ray."

"You're right... You must feel like you're trapped, stuck in that room with no chance to be anywhere else... If you promise to be one of us soon, you could be free. Could you please give me more time? I'll log in and visit you more often. I won't keep you alone and trapped. Now... Let's go, I'll walk you to your room." Ray reluctantly ended their evening out together and headed back in the direction of the compound with Lila on his heels. Strangely, there was a feeling in his gut that somebody was watching them.

He thought it might have just been the itch from having Lila close enough that she could gaze at the back of his body, but his stomach warned him that that wasn't the case.


	5. Breach | Lila

V.

"Breach."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** It's past midnight! I see that V dropped by. Where could he be right now? I think he wants us to know that even if he can't visit the chatroom that must what he wants to be able to do. ;;

 **Yoosung:** Couldn't he at least tell us where you are?

 **Wisteria:** He said he'll be back soon. You should ask him then, can't you?

 **Yoosung:** Just when is soon? He could at least give us the date for the party. He always avoids the topic and gets away with it like that. He might have a good reason, I mean, everyone here is just programmed to understand it even if it doesn't make sense. NOT ME!

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Good evening. It's late but I see you two are online.

 **Wisteria:** Shouldn't you be going to bed soon, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh, I tend to be awake late. I was going to bed soon.

 **Yoosung:** When did you get off work today, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I could see the moon when I rose from my desk. I'll let you guess what time from that.

 **Yoosung:** Don't tell me that's the case for everyone at Jumin's company.

 **Jaehee Kang:** No. It hasn't been long since I started working, and Mr. Han has entrusted me with an important role. So I'm simply working harder, that's all.

 **Wisteria:** I admire that dedication.

 **Yoosung:** I see. You haven't changed since you started working.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's been less than two years. I can't allow myself to be lenient.

 **Yoosung:** A new employee is entrusted with the secretary position? I think that would be a lot of pressure.

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee, you're so cool. I think it's great that you've managed to work so hard and earn your spot where you are.

 **Yoosung:** I agree. You must be a talented employee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you for the compliments. I'm not as old as the others so I had to check twice and thrice.

 **Yoosung:** That pressure from your job... must be a big burden. Why did Jumin make you his secreatary all of a sudden?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I asked myself the same question when I started working.

 **Yoosung:** So I wasn't the only one lolololol

 **Yoosung:** What did he say?

 **Jaehee Kang:** This is what he told me. "It doesn't matter why I hired you. What you do after you're hired is important. So I will decline such trival chit-chat."

 **Yoosung:** Oh gawd

 **Jaehee Kang:** "And my head doesn't store what isn't important."

**Yoosung: ...**

**Jaehee Kang:** That's what he said.

**Wisteria: ...**

**Wisteria:** So, what I'm going to say is that he saw potential in you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I guess you could say that.

 **Yoosung:** So he realized that you'll be a talented employee. That's so much like Jumin... so big-headed.

 **Yoosung:** no no no I take it back that's not what I meant.

 **Jaehee Kang:** lol...

 **Wisteria:** lmfao

 **Jaehee Kang:** I think there's no one who can describe him like that, except for RFA members.

 **Yoosung:** Agreed. Sometimes it still feels like a lie that I can chat with someone so superior like Jumin... in the same chatroom.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I can't believe that I can chat with such a marvelous actor like Zen... not mention the famed photographer V!

 **Wisteria:** Celebrities and rich folk. It's another world.

 **Yoosung:** Yeah! Yeah! Exactly!

 **Yoosung:** I keep finding myself shocked whenever I run into a moment when we don't understand what each other is saying. Especially for Jumin!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I don't express it visibly but I do get surprised time from time during conversations with Mr. Han.

 **Yoosung:** Yep yep! His language is a little too up there for me.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm sure it's due to how he grew up. But I think it's a natural phenomenon that arises due to his daily reading of morning newspapers.

 **Yoosung:** Whoa. That's something right there. I guess they weren't lying when they said that reading newspapers makes you smarter. Hmm.

 **Yoosung:** This might be off-topic but don't you think V hardly logs in anymore?

 **Jaehee Kang:** It seems he has to go abroad frequently... It can't be helped.

 **Yoosung:** Shouldn't he try to log in often at least when he's in the country?

 **Wisteria:** He did say that he's going to try to be here more often from now on. I'm sure he'll be around.

 **Yoosung:** I wish he would.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He is a man who is true to his word. He will visit a lot.

 **Yoosung:** We're gonna hold parties soon. So he should log in more often he if really wants to hold them. We have a new member now, and a hacking issue. He should be around more now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes. I hope so.

 **Yoosung:** And we should bring about a good environment instead of suspecting Wisteria! So that she can trust us too!

 **Wisteria:** I agree with you that I wish it would be easier to trust me. But I know it isn't easy for people to that.

 **Wisteria:** I appreciate that you're even trying to take a chance on me despite the circumstance.

 **Yoosung:**...Wisteria.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'd more than welcome to trust you. But yes, research about you comes first.

 **Wisteria:** I respect that.

 **Yoosung:** Shouldn't we treat Wisteria nicely before asking her anything? We're hiding a bunch of things from her. It doesn't sound right to ask a bunch of secrets from her.

 **Jaehee Kang:** By that, you mean V.

 **Yoosung:** Yep. I think V is the one with the most secrets... and since he happens to be the head of the RFA. Don't you think that we'll look suspicious to her

 **Jaehee Kang:** I understand where you're coming from, Yoosung. I believe that is because he has a lot to hide being the one representative of the RFA.

 **Yoosung:** Just why are there any secrets? Why does he have to have so many?

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's true. But he always tells us what we need to know.

 **Yoosung:** There are things he won't tell us.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Things that he didn't tell us?

 **Yoosung:** I mean... about Rika.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's...

 **Wisteria:** It's a sensitive subject to V just like it is to you, Yoosung.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree. Just remembering what happened to his fiancee will be a hard pain for him.

 **Yoosung:** We should share and shed off the pain. Do you have any idea how hard it is for someone to not know everything that happened? I would've been honest if it were me there. V won't open his mouth. I can't help but feel like he's hiding something. He said nothing when the police came.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's a part of the regular process.

 **Yoosung:** As far as I know, the police could have looked more into it. It ended where it ended because Jumin testified about something.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is that so?

 **Yoosung:** yeah. When I asked, he told me that it's a secret between them.

 **Wisteria:** I can't deny that that isn't suspicious.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm not sure about that part either.

 **Yoosung:** I didn't hear Jumin testifying either.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I do know one thing. As far as I know, Mr. Han isn't a person who does something bad.

 **Yoosung:** I do agree but...

 **Jaehee Kang:** I know how you feel... but you should calm down.

 **Yoosung:** I'm just saying what I've always thought.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We have Wisteria here, right now, don't we?

 **Wisteria:** Oh. I see what you're saying.

 **Yoosung:** What? Should she not know?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You might not like hearing this but we still don't know a lot about her. We shouldn't talk about something so private in the chatroom for now, Yoosung.

 **Wisteria:** I get it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I want you to know that we do not whatsoever bear any ill intent towards you, Wisteria.

 **Yoosung:** You guys are weird.

 **Yoosung:** V is hiding so many things. Shouldn't we be wary of him too?

 **Jaehee Kang:** We know better than anyone else what kind of man he is. I can't speak for myself but most everyone knew each other before the group was founded.

 **Yoosung:** I don't think V is the man we used to know.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's late. Why don't you head to bed? You seem to be getting more agitated a lot since yesterday.

 **Wisteria:** I know you're struggling. You should really try to rest.

 **Yoosung:** It's been hard lately. I don't think I'll rest tonight.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Your body will be worn out. I hope you're eating well, I hope that is true.

 **Yoosung:** I did start feeling heavy since yesterday. I keep thinking that Rika is heartbroken in heaven. No one knows why she did what she did.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I think she was the most enthused regarding this group.

 **Yoosung:** Yes. She was. That's the Rika I know.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Don't you think she'd be heartbroken over you now? Us suspecting each other and breaking apart like this?

 **Yoosung:**...

 **Jaehee Kang:** What do you think?

**Yoosung: ...**

**Wisteria:** I don't think anything can be gained from turning on each other.

 **Jaehee Kang:** See? Even Wisteria agrees.

 **Yoosung:** Wisteria... You're right. If we hate each other, Rika would be sad. She hated conflict.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree. I'm not sure if this reminder would help but I remember Rika as someone who saw through people and she chose V. If you can't trust V, why don't you trust Rika's decision?

 **Yoosung:** She did choose him.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's right.

**Yoosung: ...**

**Jaehee Kang:** If you can't' trust him, trust her.

 **Yoosung:** You're right. You're right. I think I'm gonna go wash my face.

 **Yoosung:** And Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes?

 **Yoosung:** Thanks for your concern.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I've only done what I should do as a member.

 **Yoosung:** Yes. Goodnight.

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** I hope he can shed off his suspicion.

 **Wisteria:** They must have been very close... I can't help but feel for him.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes. They were cousins who were always worked together. Rika treated him like a little brother. Yoosung was very bright and cheerful when she was alive. But now, he can't stop thinking about ill things.

 **Wisteria:** It's a shame.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  I would hope that he doesn't blame V too much. I might sound cruel but it is no good for him and others to live in the shadows of what could have been. Each person needs to mourn how they can best and keep living.

 **Wisteria** : It might seem cruel but I do hope he finds his way soon.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Agreed. I should get to bed soon. I've been talking too long.

 **Wisteria:** Have a good evening, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Don't stay up too late. I hope that any questions we have about you are cleared up soon and we can hold our parties again with enthusiasm.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Yoosung has sent a text message.**

**Yoosung:** Hello, it's me, Yoosung. Sorry for messaging you so suddenly this early in the morning. I didn't scare you, did I?

 **Wisteria:** It's a little surprising since I assumed you might try to get some sleep. But, I'm not sleeping either tonight so well so I don't mind the company if you want to talk like this.

 **Wisteria:** It's not as funny as watching either of us butchering the other's language, but we can still get back and forth like this.

 **Yoosung:** I knew it. Sorry about that. I should have studied English harder! ;A;

 **Wisteria:** I can say the same thing for Korean. We'll study together sometime soon, you correct me and I'll correct you.

 **Yoosung:** That might be fun. I'm just glad I'm not bothering you.

 **Wisteria:** It's okay, Yoosung. What's up?

 **Yoosung:** I wanted to talk to you some more but I thought Jaehee might stop me if I asked more in the chatroom a while ago. I thought it might be better if we talked like this. Like I said in the chatroom, I can't believe that Rika took her own life. Why would she suddenly commit suicide...? Something's very fishy about her death.

 **Wisteria:**  Why do you think it's suspicious, Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:**  I think V is hiding something about her death. I know that V's sad, I get that. I also get that the rest of the members are not talking about Rika because they don't want to offend V. But I just feel like we should check if she really did commit suicide... shouldn't we? Rika wasn't the type of person who would leave like that."

 **Yoosung:** This is what I've felt every time I went to do community service with her, she truly wanted everyone to be happy, including herself. She wanted to be happy, but then she commits suicide? It isn't right.

 **Wisteria:**  There might be something that you don't know, Yoosung. People have issues they don't talk about to others. It happens.

 **Yoosung:** That I don't know? You mean like depression...? She didn't have depression, I don't think... and nothing dark and gloomy. If that was the cause, don't you think that V could have told us? And he can't tell us, that's what he says. I'm sure you'd know this if you knew Rika, but she had a great judgment about others.

 **Yoosung:** There was this one time, there was a man who said that he wanted to help people and tried to join the service group and everyone was glad and thankful for someone else but Rika very politely declined. We all wondered why she did that, but it turned out that the man was just a crook who wanted to trick the elderly. When Rika sent him away, he was caught trying to trick others and eventually got arrested.

 **Yoosung:** Rika was amazing. And, she sent you to us! Rika judged you and by sending you to us that means she trusts you. I think you're a great person if she thought well of you.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not perfect, Yoosung. But I appreciate you thinking well of me. I don't get that a lot these days.

 **Yoosung:** You're honest about your imperfections. That means you're already a good person. I should Rika for sending you to us... um, now that I've talked to you I feel a bit better about all of this. Thanks for listening to me, Wisteria.

 **Wisteria:** I know what its like to lose someone you love dearly. It's awful when you can't understand why they did something.

 **Yoosung:** You mentioned that before.. in the chatroom. I don't want to ask but since you brought it up um...Did you lose someone too?

 **Wisteria:** My Dad. He went through a rough time after his job was discontinued by his agency, and he turned to some bad vices in the meantime. One evening he went off the rails after a spat with my Mother, and they said he was last seen on the edge of the bridge in town, overlooking the bay.

 **Wisteria:**...They didn't find the body. It still pains me to this day. I know what you must be feeling, Yoosung. I didn't know what was going wrong in his life and it seemed like it was fine but it -

 **Wisteria:** Wasn't.

 **Wisteria:** Don't hesitate to contact me if you need to, okay? I was like you once, and I made some bad choices by not seeking help from others. I wouldn't want you to get hurt like that.

 **Yoosung:** I'm so sorry, Wisteria. I had no idea. If Rika was suffering and didn't want to tell me - I just...

 **Wisteria:** She wouldn't have wanted you to hurt or worry. If something truly was wrong, she didn't say anything because she only wanted happiness for others. She sounded very empathetic and compassionate. I hope you get some answers soon. But for now, rest easy in knowing that she cared about you.

 **Yoosung:** You're very kind. I knew it. You are a good person. It was great to talk to you this late, I hope we can talk some more soon.

It was a shame that Yoosung was suffering the way that he was and it wasn't even worth it.

If Rika really cared about her family and the others she wouldn't have run off to create this place, at least, that's what I thought. I didn't understand what kind of thinking her mind was rooted in to even begin to open that shit-show. Here Yoosung was thinking Rika was gone, and she was right here somewhere in this very building I was in. After all, Mint Eye was her creation and all of these followers were underneath her fingertips. She was likely not to leave this place when she had so many people to do things for her- to please her every whim- to satisfy any need. She was an arms reach away from everyone and they didn't even know it.

If they did, what would they do given how early this was?

If they knew, there would be nothing but sides taken and sides broken. Seven would hate V and Rika for what they did and didn't do for his younger brother, Yoosung wouldn't stop trying to make excuses for Rika and the others... I couldn't even be sure what they might do. It wouldn't be pretty. The information that I was holding in my hands away from at arm's length was something that could destroy the RFA, but if I acted on it, my fate might bode well.

It stung my heart to do this. But I had to keep my mouth shut until it was safe. It wasn't just for the sake of the others, it was the best option I had to stay safe for now.

The moonlight poured into the hallway from the window pane. I had been at this place for a few days already, but I still didn't have any clear answers. I couldn't explore this place either, not with the cameras on my back. It was easy to play pretend and ignore it. I couldn't do that forever and live in my own world. Sooner or later, Rika would come for me. It left chills up my spine. What was worse, was this feeling that something or somebody was watching me. It wasn't just the cameras. It was something more, and what cemented it that night was the sound of feet against the tiled ground.

The sound of footsteps on the floor was usually a given when Ray dropped by my room, he made his presence clear when he came. I had been here for a few days already- the time passed before my very eyes. I had almost grown used to these walls and the isolation... well, the walls anyway.

I was no stronger to isolation: self-inflicted and given. And really, I was never alone since I had the RFA and Ray if I were to fish for the thought. But alone in this hallway, the feeling that someone was watching left me uncomfortable. I stared down the hall, almost expectantly at the space as if something horrifying were going to run at me.

I didn't breathe.

I just waited to see if the sound was my mind playing tricks on me.

Though the sound of footsteps was still there no matter what I did.

The sight of a Believer took my vision for the briefest moment, while he didn't look in my direction, I could make out some of his features from my spot and it made my blood run cold. Panicked, I whipped my head away from the corner and held my hand to my lips. What was that? I hadn't seen anyone even close to this place other than Ray and that... it wasn't Ray that I was seeing. I could have sworn that I saw the smallest wisp of mint hair. It must have my imagination, right?

V couldn't possibly be inside of this place already.

My heart rate began to rise: "V?"

He couldn't know yet, could he? When I found the strength to look once more: The figure was long gone.

* * *

The rest of the night I couldn't sleep and the rest of that morning and afternoon were entirely a blur to me. I didn't even realize that time had passed the way that it had until I caught my breath and tried to focus on something else. I had a bad habit of pressing my fingers too hard against my pencils, and I wanted to curse myself for not even thinking about putting my brace back into my bag after washing it.

It wasn't like I knew I was going to wind up in some different universe or anything, but I still blamed myself for not being ready for disaster. I spent some time trying to brush up on what I could with the language; Listening to K-Pop and playing some games didn't exactly grant you a total comprehension of the native tongue. I was fortunate that I spoke a language that most people learned in other countries for business, but I couldn't rely on that blessing to watch over me forever. Crude translations were as much as I could make as I searched the interweb for some information on everyone.

If Ray had noticed these already, I wasn't sure. He hadn't noted anything to me prior except for things done in the chat rooms.

I found this and that on the RFA. It was easy to see former parties and different events that had been done, and yet, I couldn't see much on the mysterious former leader of the organization. Sure, people talked about her and said how delighted they were to see her work but finding any information about her background was void. If anything, I bet she destroyed a lot of it with the help of Seven.

She had a bomb deployed in the apartment as a fail-safe and I wouldn't put anything past her thought process. It was laughable to even think for a second about looking for Luciel but I was desperate for something - anything at all. There had to be an answer to this mess I was in but I wasn't looking hard enough or something because every result left the same answer.

They knew her but they didn't know her, fully. It was likely this compound was created by swindling people who she carefully invited for a stronger purpose, a large part of the donations must have wound up here, and not in the hands of the needy. Some compassion, I thought with disdain.

Everyone else beyond Rika and Seven, there were ways to locate information about them but it didn't benefit anything as most of it I already knew. I could see where Zen was rising in popularity, and I could see the good merits Jaehee had earned over the years, and hell, there were enough pieces and bits about Yoosung and his games through his media that I already understood him.

I wouldn't be finding my answers outside of this place. Alas, this endeavor would hit a brick wall and I would turn my head into my work and begin to craft something to take the edge off my mind.

One stroke.

Second stroke.

Third stroke.

The lines were beginning to create something that I desperately wanted to convey. A personal series of sketches that I had been working on for months all started with simple sketches. I had no canvas to speak for in this place, but I could channel my focus into what would eventually be the next piece of work.

My inspiration as of today was - the now freshly potted flowers that I had received from Ray as a token of affection. He didn't seem like a wrong person, but I knew he was capable of becoming someone very different from this boy I was coming to know here at Magenta. But what was I supposed to do? This boy had already gone through much anguish and he was struggling - lost in his work and on a downward spiral that just didn't seem to end. How close was he to violent distress?

Another stroke of my pencil went across the paper.

When was the last time somebody had thought of me and given me a gift like this that wasn't my own family? I couldn't recall a moment recently like that, I hadn't many friends to speak for these days as I pushed many of them out of my life when I had lost myself. Of course, there was only one person who could crawl back into my mind when I didn't ask for it. It was him, the unspoken name that I refused.

The image rushed into my mind, unassuming and unprovoked, but it was there. That guy. I refused to think his name or speak about him anymore. The one that caused me to sink into the water with no room to breathe. I had not thought of him in so long. So long I almost believed it was a bad dream. The lingering feeling of my hip jutting into the crook of my elbow as I sat there reminded me that it was real. If I turned my head to gaze upon myself in the corner mirror of this room I would see myself and somebody who was not myself.

The curves of my body were beginning to return and I no longer feared every waking moment with a few numbers on a scale rising, but I could still see the ghost of what I wasn't and what I was. These feelings were suddenly amplified the moment I remembered that the world around me looked like a painting and not reality.

And yet it was, it was very real.

What did we go over when my heart began to quake?

"Amaryllis is love and passion... red is luck and fortune," I began to recite the facts that I knew. For some people, they would count numbers, facts, states, little bits of information that kept you from blowing your lid sky high. The only thing that I could always count on was the ever unchanging reality in the language of nature. Nothing would ever change drastically like our lives when it took ages for adaptation or change to come. My good memories growing up always involved the gardens. My eyes continued to follow the shape and curvature of the flower my eye focused on as my pencil and a small voice echoed throughout the room.

"Marigolds. A flower of grief and yet, a reminder of the rising sun." I couldn't focus, quick, another from my memory would appear. "Asters... Many meanings since ancient times but Grandmother would insist patience and elegance are the most reserved." The pressure from my hand began to tighten and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't think of anything more and I shut my eyes to try and feign off the feeling in my guts.

"Blue rose. Blue rose. What was the meaning of that one again? Oh, right. Unobtainable and impossible." The graphite snapped and the crumbling pit of fear began to crawl up my back.

My nails dug into the pad of my skin in response to the numb fear in my guts brewing like angry butterflies. The sketchbook sank to the floor with a clank with my forgotten tools. How long had it been since I let my panic overwhelm me into an attack?

"No. No. I'm letting this control me," My voice cracked when I whispered to myself. The feeling won in a short battle against me and for the most extended ten minutes of my life, I was left laying against the plush blankets with that dread washing over me. I was dying, I was dying, and I was laying here.

I cradled my head in my hands and just laid there for the longest time.

Darkness always won when the past lingered. Then in the darkness despite the odds, my phone began to chime and the silence that once bathed the room was gone, cast away from me. The sound was familiar and it took my brain a moment to recognize the noise as something other than the chatter of a bird from outside my window pane chattering about nothing. Harmonious, but cold and robotic.

That's the sound for an opened chatroom. I realized. Chatroom, there was an opened chatroom on my phone. My trembling fingers took hold of my phone and lifted it to my face.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:** Good afternoon Lila! I didn't interrupt you, did I?

 **Wisteria:** No. There hadn't been much happening in the past few hours, Ray. I'm free to speak.

 **Wisteria:** I'm glad to see you, right now. I'm in the need of a little distraction. I was working on some illustrations but they weren't turning out like I wanted them and I got a little overheated.

 **Ray:** You're happy to see me? I'm happy to hear you say that!

 **Ray:** You've eaten this afternoon right?

 **Wisteria:** Yes. I have.

 **Ray:** Good. Having a healthy diet is the shortcut to staying healthy and clear of mind. I just had a chocolate bar. Though it's not a proper meal, it's sweet and enhances my happy mood.

 **Wisteria:** Now what did I say about eating right before, Ray? Snacks are good but make sure you sit down soon, okay? You can't ignore your body. That's not healthy!

 **Wisteria:** I'd hate to think that you were wasting away while you were working like that!

 **Wisteria:** I know firsthand that it's not healthy and... No, sorry. That's overstepping my boundaries.

 **Ray:** I'm sorry if I made you upset, Lila.

 **Wisteria:** No. It's...

 **Wisteria:** You didn't upset me, Ray. I just remembered something painful is all.

 **Ray:** Oh. Are you feeling okay? I don't want you to feel any pain.

 **Wisteria:** I'm okay. I promise. I've just been thinking about something uncomfortable for the past little while and it's made a little upset. I don't like to talk about it but maybe I'll let you know about it eventually - friends can confide in each other when they're feeling bad.

 **Ray:** Friends... confide in each other?

 **Wisteria:** Sometimes you listen to their pain and sometimes you just chat with them when they need somebody to talk to forget their pain. It's about trust, that's something that is important with your friends.

 **Ray** : I see the AIs talked about friendship earlier. The friendship between V and Jumin... Lila, do you believe in friendship?

 **Wisteria:** It can be rare to find the golden ones, but yes, I do believe in it and its power to make you feel better when you're lonely.

 **Ray:**  Really? You must have a lot of friends... I want to learn about friendship. I wonder what it is. I wonder what it feels like to equally trust and rely on each other... I never had friends. I wasn't allowed to play outside when I was young, that's why I try to go out often these days. I enjoy going out to see the flowers in particular.

 **Wisteria:** I don't have a lot of good friends either. It can be difficult to be close to people if you're having a trouble of your own.

 **Wisteria:** But, I share the sentiment. It can be refreshing and help you clear your mind if you can lose yourself surrounded by nature. I did the same thing when I was younger on my families' property whenever I had the chance to escape from everyone else and be alone. You are very fond of flowers too, if I recall, right?

 **Ray:** Yes I am! If you can call flowers your friends. I have quite many Oh right, I'm memorizing flower languages too, I believe I mentioned that to you before. I think you may know more than I do since you said before your family had a flower shop but let me know if there's any meaning you'd like to know and I'll try to see how I do!

 **Wisteria:** Hm. Well, there's some that even I can't remember half the time. There are so many kinds and some many arrangements that symbolize different things but there are route meanings for a lot of that the public accepts as the meaning.

 **Wisteria:** Red roses, for example, we all know that they symbolize passionate love, a romantic love. Everyone knows that that's why you always see people exchange them on Valentine's Day to their lovers.

 **Wisteria:** You know, I always thought they were a little overzealous with them. You know, I just recalled you've had a blue rose on your lapel. Do you know what those typically stand for?

 **Ray:** The meaning of the blue rose... Impossible. Unattainable.

 **Wisteria:**...Oh. Yes, you're right. It's not a happy one.

 **Ray:** To some, this world may be filled with possibilities. Giving happiness to those sad people is what I have to do. Hey, Lila - I wonder if I could be your best friend. A friend who can share a deep full world...even deeper then V and Jumin's world!

 **Wisteria:** Anything is possible. These things take time though!

 **Ray:**  Of course we'll need time... but what's essential for you is to wish to be here.

 **Wisteria:** Are you afraid I'm going to skip town or something? C'mon, Ray, you have to give me more credit. It's been fun hanging out with you.

 **Ray:** Oh. Yes. That's my bad.

 **Ray:** Um, I just finished my meal with that important guest I told you about before.

 **Ray:** It would have been better if I ate with you... Actually, that person is the one who supervises everything about this place We sometimes have meals or tea together but it's been uncommon these days.

 **Wisteria:** That seems unfortunate since you enjoy some company. You must lonely these days.

 **Ray:**...Yeah. I am.

 **Ray:** While we were eating, this person said that all my senses are focused on you ever since you came here and that it was essential for me to not to get obsessed with something if I wanted to take care of big things.

 **Ray:** I... didn't think I was being obsessed with you.

 **Ray:** What do you think?

 **Wisteria:** I don't think I would call it that. I think you just feel strongly about everything, maybe. Sometimes when you make a friend - it can be exhilarating and all you ever want to think about is learning about them and hanging out with them. It's not a bad thing. You just never had a friend before, right? It must be confusing.

 **Ray: Really?** Maybe it's okay. I'm not sure myself. Honestly, I've never given a deep thought about my emotions... haha... Ah - That important person was interested in you. The overall development plan for the app you're testing was all that person's idea!

 **Wisteria:** Then, would it be far-fetched to say that this person is your boss?

 **Ray:**  Um... I'm not really hired but it's the same as working for this person, as I'm going to do everything that person tells me to do. This person is my savior If things go well... You'll be able to meet this person as well. I thoroughly admire this person so I'm sure you'll be the same.

 **Ray:** When I think about you being here I still feel so thrilled. The fact that you came here with your own free still makes me very happy. I'd be really happy if you stayed here continuously If possible... even after everything's done!

 **Wisteria:** I haven't made up my mind yet. I don't mind chatting with you though so for now, I'm staying.

 **Ray:** Really? Are you sure?

 **Ray:** Oh, what am I to do? It's my first time here such words I'm really glad. I'm really really really happy! My heart's beating really fast... What do I do? Oh, omg... My heart's about to burst. I don't know how to describe this.

 **Ray:** Oh, you're here! I think I'm really lucky. Because I was on my way to your room.

 **Wisteria:**  Right now?

 **Ray:** Yes. I really miss you. Lila, what were you up to?

 **Wisteria:** Nothing much, really. This and that.

 **Ray:** There's something I imagined as your hobby, can you hear me out? Watching videos through smartphones, scribbling, and to play the game I've installed for you.

 **Wisteria:** That's about what I do daily. Though, those are hobbies I've always participated in.

 **Ray:** Really? That's good. I want to know more about you. I think I've thought of you the whole day. You know what...? I've never liked somebody, so I'm not sure about this, but... I keep thinking about you. That must be because I like you, isn't it?

 **Wisteria:** Hm, well yeah, in some ways. That's the fun part when it comes to getting to know somebody. That there's something new to learn about the other person every time you interact... But it takes time to get to know somebody very well, Ray

 **Ray:** Okay, if you say so...

 **Ray:** I'm... I might not be an exciting person I hope you won't be disappointed with me... Because, I already can't get you out of my head... The funny thing is... I want you to think of me too. What do you think about the desire to control someone else's actions? Is it good? Or is it bad?

 **Wisteria:** It can be suffocating if you come on too strong, Ray. I know the feeling though... Um, I mean to say though I know it can be difficult to gauge what's too strong if you've never had a friend before.

 **Ray:** I'm sorry if I made you feel cramped up. Don't be too burdened by that. How's the game today? Up to which part, have my AIs revealed their secrets to you? How much have you hung out with the AIs?

 **Wisteria:**  V turned out to be more active than usual - that wasn't something I expected.

 **Ray:** You're doing well, just like I asked you...! Thanks... Oh, I can't stand chatting like this. I want to see you right now. Oh. Almost there, Lila, Could you open the door?

 **Wisteria:** Um, sure, hold on!

**Ray: ^^**

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

* * *

"What, what? He's coming here right now?" That was mortifying knowing that I just nearly succumbed to a panic attack in this place, nobody had seen me in the midst of a fit since I was a younger girl. I had only a few minutes to put myself back together like Humpty Dumpty. I swallowed what was left of the lingering fear that wouldn't go away and pinched myself once, twice, and thrice. My fingers trembled against the ground as I forced myself to stand up, to catch my breath and walk towards the door where he would soon be arriving.

He stared for a moment as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he opened his mouth after seeing me raise my hand. He breathed, it sounded like a sigh of relief. "Finally... I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you more often."

"You've been busy with your work, that's nothing to be sorry about," I told him, grateful that my voice was coming out of my mouth without too much stuttering and stammering. It would be clear to anyone that I had been riding the high of my fear and he didn't even comment on my disheveled hair as I patted it down. "I knew you would be coming around again soon, Ray."

"I just wanted to see you once again. My work has been so busy since you arrived, I just couldn't catch a break. I hope I'm not bothering you by dropping by though. I just thought it might be time for you to get some fresh air because it's perfect out tonight. It's the perfect weather to take a walk amongst the stars together. Remember what I told you on the before about this place and what you might like most?" He asked, leaning forward with enthusiasm kicking at the edge of every word that he said.

I thought for a moment but it was still ringing in my mind. Words pouring out in a haphazard way, my mind always let me babble on and on when I was like this. "You did say there was a garden. I can see some of it from my window but it's just enough to make me curious. It looks pretty big. Is that what you meant?"

His head bobbed up and down in confirmation. "Yes, and I'm going to take you there! When you talked about your family - I figured out what you might enjoy most here to cure any homesick feeling you have... a good idea, right? Don't you feel bored stuck on this floor? I appreciate you playing my game so earnestly, but you might forget reality if you're too focused on playing the game."

He was beaming with enthusiasm as he spoke. He clearly didn't want me to get involved with the RFA beyond the scope of the mission, jealous possibly that he couldn't talk to me as I did with them. I wasn't exactly sure. Ray was smiling as he fiddled with his hands. "It's important that you have time with people who are real."

"I know the difference between reality and fantasy, you know?" I told him with a weak smile. "You have some to give me some more credit, Ray, okay?"

Ray's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I know! Um, oh... that's my bad. You're not offended are you?" He asked, waiting for a recoil that never came for him. He was shaking as if he were waiting for something to hit him. It made my stomach twist at the idea that he too has suffered as I had.

I mustered the brightest smile that I could give just to ease his weary and terrified heart. "I was just playing with you, Ray... not everything is so cut and dry serious, lighten up just a bit," I said.

"Yes, yes of course. I wasn't thinking. I want our night to be fun." He extended his hand to my own and I took it. "I found some free time for myself to be with you. I want to make a memory with you if that's okay... wait, no, a lot of memories! But I think I'm getting ahead of myself, um... Just for tonight... let's go see the flowers in my favorite garden. You'll see them glowing softly in the moonlight."

And so, Ray lead me through the hallways and corridors of the complex. It took a few minutes to traverse the massive building, these hallways seemed to change into different yet seemingly the same view no matter where we turned. The stillness that separated us left me feeling that we hadn't much else to do. I looked away for a moment and then back at him.

"Have you been working this whole time?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, my work is very important. I can't daddle." He said.

"You look tired," I pointed out with a frown as we turned around another corner into a long hallway. "I'm happy to see you, but shouldn't you resting if you caught a break for yourself?"

Ray chuckled and shook his head. He didn't seem to be bothered by the exhaustion on his face but it was written like an open book in front of me. His shoulders sagged and his eyes dropped with tiredness. I feared he might fall over if he pushed himself too far beyond his limit.

"Ray!" I scolded him the softest that I could which wasn't much. He might have been working for false and terrible pretenses, but he didn't to be grinding himself into the ground for Rika like he was. It wasn't right. "Promise me you'll get some sleep next time you have a break."

He looked at me with a raised brow. "You would rather me sleep then see you?" He asked, not understanding what she meant entirely.

I pushed at his arm with my free hand in rebuff. "That's not what I meant, Ray. I'm worried about your health. Take it from me, you need to sleep when you get the chance. It's not worth it to have the work done if it comes at the cost of your well-being."

Ray began to stutter a reply out that pushed off his own problems by deflecting any of the worries with some inane statement about how he wants to please others at any cost even at his health. "Oh. Oh, I... I've never had somebody say that to me before. I want to please my... supervisor, so I work as hard as I can. I'm used to working a lot without rest so sometimes I just forget to sleep..."

That brought a frown to my face. I shook my head, "Look, mister, your health is important. Next time you come to visit me, you better be well-rested, otherwise, I will make you get some rest."

"You'd make me?" He asked, staring at me from the corner of his eyes.

Realizing that my words have come out unplanned, I corrected myself. "I guess that's a little aggressive when you put it that way." I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand and let out a little laugh. "Um, I'd strongly insist you do it. I don't mind letting you bother the bed for a few minutes if you clearly needed it."

His hand suddenly touched the door to the outside and the knob opened us to the throws of another world. I couldn't believe all of the colors and attention to detail that had been spoken for. I let go of Ray's hand and took a few steps forward, in awe of the splendor that awaited.

If he was going to say something in reply, I didn't catch what he was uttering because the moment he opened the door to the outside of the complex I was floored by the massive scenery that could only be rivaled by lush gardens under the delicate care of a tender hand in the rich countryside. The moon bathed the grounds in a sea of light but what its light didn't touch was provided by street lamps every couple of yards to make for adequate safety.

"Wow," He heard me say as I took another step forward. "Wow, wow, wow, wow."

There was nothing to bring me to fear or disdain out here. I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I did when I was alone and waiting for something to go wrong. This was elegant, and it reminded me of my home. Ray was right when he mentioned that this might lift my spirits and help take my mind off of things. I turned my head over my shoulder to look at Ray, my eyes wide and my mouth in a toothy grin of pleasure. "This is amazing!" I told him.

I let my fingertips ran against some of the petals of a rose as I inspected the vastness of this grander hidden outside of the cult. "I haven't seen anything like this in such a long time, Ray. There are so many flowers out here I'm not even sure I know all of them and that's saying something. You must have put a lot of work into this, you can tell everything down to the smallest leaf has been taken care of."

I could hear him swallow, nervously. "I'm just happy to see you smiling!"

"This is the kind of place I can only dream about," I admitted to him in passing as we walked through the maze. "There's so many varieties and colors out here. It's like a real paradise with all of these colors. You were right, Ray. I do feel a lot better about everything now. Look at this peony, and oh, there's even bellflowers. Oh, there's some amaryllis, it's such a vibrant crimson color - it reminds me of the sunset. I did a painting with it as a color swatch for me a few months ago, um, I can't recall exactly what the theme was for it since it's been so long but this is the same color. "

"A crimson phoenix, rising from the ashes of the evening, and dancing into the morning sun?" Ray began to say as he walked right up behind me and paused, the words coming from his mouth making my blood run cold. "Is that the one you are referring to?"

I stiffened. "Ray... I never told you about that before. How did you know that?"

Darkness began to shroud his face as he began to talk. There was a hollow but soft laugh that was filled with nerves as he began to speak again. "Oh, I guess you didn't tell me. You see, I hope you don't mind but I checked some of your social media profiles before you came here." He said. "I noticed you talking about that there. You craft beautiful things. Forgive me for looking behind your back, I just wanted to know more about you."

My nerves were still high. It left a chill up my spine that I couldn't shake, but I bit my tongue and shook it away. Ray didn't know any better, I told myself, he did what he had to do and didn't know about privacy rules out there. I slowly nodded, trying to speak again as calmly as I could. I wasn't angry, just anxious. "Oh. Well, that's okay, next time just ask if you want to know something about me. I'm happy to share anything with you because we're friends, Ray. You don't have to sneak around my back to know about my work."

"You would?" He asked, his eyes downcast at the ground. "I think it's admirable that you have such a creative talent. You put a lot of work into what you do but you're naturally creative. I always wondered what that would feel like. I put a lot of work into studying computers to get to where I am today but that's just hard work intellectually. You can mold worlds with your hands. I can't do that."

My expression softened and I reached out to touch his shoulder. He flinched but he didn't back away from my touch. "Ray, everybody has talents in different things. Just because something I do doesn't come naturally to you doesn't mean that you aren't creative. No, look at what you're doing here for example. It takes a lot of talent to create games, or heck, even code all the programming as you do. That takes a lot of talent! I don't even know all the things you would have had to learn to get where you are. That's impressive and creative."

He didn't blink. "Lila, do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, Ray. You have to believe in yourself more."

Renewed with energy, Ray took me by the hand and lead me left and right through the gardens but never straying far from the building just behind us. "I feel great. This night, the moon, your company... these are all things that I'm happy to be surrounded with. It's been almost a week now that you've been here and whenever I wake up from my short nap, I keep checking the log. Because it feels like a dream. You're enjoying your chat with the RFA a lot more then you do with me, I fear. I'm grateful to you for testing the game in my place... but I'm often scared that you might disappear into the game. And today, I thought I might lose you to the game, so I couldn't help coming for you."

Ray held so tightly onto my hand. He seemed fearful that I might try and turn my head from him, and his words had the depth to them that meant something more than what was there on the surface. He wanted to be my friend, with the same closeness that V and Jumin shared but at the same time, he was hiding things from me. As he spoke, and I looked at him I couldn't shake that away.

"Just what exactly do you do here, Ray?" I asked as I broke my gaze from him. "You haven't told me that just yet in clarity."

"What do I do...?" Ray asked, unsure what to say. "There are a lot of things that I do here but they're all basically the same when it comes down to it! It's showing somebody something entertaining. My supervisor administers everything in this place by herself so I can't help but be busy. There are still people out there who need our help."

"And what do you mean by, help?" I pressed.

"We do more than just develop games, it's a variety of things, really. It's all for the benefit of people that my supervisor believes- People that are in desperate need out there."

"That's... valiant of you to want to help people, Ray." I finally said. Squeezing his hand like a lifeline, I looked away from him once more. "But I hope that you're helping people with your own convictions. You don't strike me as someone who blindly follows someone's lead into battle like a mere pawn."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, perplexed by the expression.

"You say so much about your boss that you don't even mention how you think about things. There are much stronger pieces on the board than a pawn. You could be a knight if you wanted. That puts you two steps ahead of everyone else on the chess board, and it puts you on the front line to make your own choices rather than behind somebody else."

I stared at him, unwavering. I wasn't sure how and where he got it into his head that he wasn't capable and smart in his own right. Rika made him learn and he poured himself into overdrive non-stop to please not only her but everyone else. He was learning as much as he could and proving himself, even if the motive was wrong, he still deserved to know he was smart. It wasn't fair to kick himself when he wasn't low at all. I wasn't going to kick him when he was down.

I knew the feeling too well.

He stared back at me for a few minutes. He was strangely quiet as he took that in and breathed. Ray mused as his face turned pink as could be. His lips parted for a moment, then closed, then reopened. "Is that really a compliment? Is Lila really complimenting me of all people?" Ray covered his face, letting out a soft noise in a rebuff to what he was feeling.

I didn't move.

"I've never got that before from somebody I admired - I mean to say, from somebody like you... Ah, my chest feels so heavy again because of your words. You're very kind, Lila." Ray took a step closer, and then another step, and then another until we were incredibly close to one another. "I'm glad you think so well of me," he said. "You even trusted me with your name... You didn't even tell those AIs your true name."

"Well, you were honest with me about your name, why shouldn't I have been honest with you about mine?" I whispered. The small shred of hope that I could ever get him to be honest with me about everything, that slipped out with it.

Neither of us said much after that.

We stayed outside for quite some time, and I was glad to be free of the floor that I felt trapped on. This place was becoming something creepier by the day; Nobody was stirring, and the only faint construction sounds reminded me that this place would soon reach completion.

Ray scowled at a pile of rubble on the ground, "Oh, watch your step. Construction materials were left behind, I told them to clean them up. It seems they didn't finish their job. This building hasn't been completed yet. It's complete on the outside, but the basement inside is still under construction. You'll soon be able to roam around the building as you please... though, a few more contracts would be necessary. Oh, let's not talk about this now, we can discuss that later, of course." Ray paused as the weight of that hit me.

Contracts? Some kind of invitation to paradise wasn't on my to-do list.

He took one look upward at the sky and then directed his attention back to me as he continued to speak. "If you want to be one of us forever, I'll do everything in my power to help you. So please, I ask that you let me in... So that we... I mean, I can be amongst your heart like these flowers. Oh, the wind's gone icy. You shouldn't catch a cold, Lila. I should take you back."

"A- Already?" I asked, disappointed. My only answers were riding on the information I had outside of the building. Anything that I could see or hear could make the difference later, for sure. "The night's barely started, Ray."

"You're right... You must feel like you're trapped, stuck in that room with no chance to be anywhere else... If you promise to be one of us soon, you could be free. Could you please give me more time? I'll log in and visit you more often. I won't keep you alone and trapped. Now... Let's go, I'll walk you to your room." Ray reluctantly ended our evening out together and headed back in the direction of the compound. It was intentional, I feared, while I hadn't yet done anything that would call to attention something malicious - they wouldn't be taking any chances if they couldn't see loyalty.

The hallways were still barren as we headed back inside of Magenta and there was nobody to speak of save the two of us. I wondered where some of these others members were, but if my theory was true, they weren't near me at all because didn't want to make a bad impression. Their Savior wouldn't like that outcome. It was eerie in a way, and strangely, comforting. I hadn't known him for very long but I knew that there was a small bit of faith that I could place into him in contrast to some of the other shady folks in this cult.

My hand brushed against the doorknob but I hesitated.

"Ray?" I said, not looking at him.

"...Yes?" His voice sounded surprised to hear me call for his attention.

My hand fell back to its natural place at my side, and I turn my body to face him. "I want to say thank you for hanging out with me this evening. I know you're incredibly busy here doing all sorts of things but it's nice that you thought to come to see me in spite of that." I said. "I have to be honest. I really needed that."

Ray fiddled with his hands in front of him. "I - I'm glad I could be of use to you, Lila."

That phrase struck me once again and I decided that yet again, I didn't like that mentality. It didn't matter if it was me or if it was someone else. I reached out and brushed my fingers against his shoulder. He looked up from the ground just enough that he met my gaze. "Hey, you needed a break too. I'm betting, otherwise, you might not have been here as fast as you were. Friends don't use each other for sole benefit over the other, they help each other in hard times to feel better. Remember that, that's an important lesson in friendship."

"I'll try to keep it in mind."

"Good. I don't want to fail you on a friendship test later," I gave the small joke with a little laugh. "I'll see you around, Ray. I want you to get some rest if you can when you head back to your room. Promise?" For good measure, I stuck out my pinky.

Ray stared at me like I was a bit out of my mind, but a moment of reluctance he took it in his hand.

"I promise." He said.

For some reason, I thought he might actually keep that promise tonight.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I apologize for the delay. My usual chronic illnesses were particularly hard on me these past few weeks and I caught a nasty cold on top of that. Expect some more regular updates through the holiday break and I hope you'll all continue to read!


	6. Slowly | Lila

VI

"Slowly."

* * *

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** Hey V.

 **V:**  Hello, Wisteria. I happened to be thinking that we could have more chance to chat! We still have a lot to learn about each other.

 **Wisteria:** Hm, of course. Is there anything you want to know?

 **V:** There is... There are many things I'd like to ask but there's something I'd like to confirm first. We happen to be racing towards a common goal and we should help each other when trouble comes. Right?

 **Wisteria:** Right. I told you before that I would tell you if things got out of hand.

 **V:**  If you find yourself in a scary situation I'd like you to tell me. Please. Perhaps I could help you then. Do you understand?

 **Wisteria:** When I think things are beyond my measure you'll know.

 **V:** Yes... Yes. That's good to hear.

 **V:** I talked to my father today, and it was... terribly awkward.

 **V:** We didn't use to be awkward from the beginning. But one this invisible wall was built between us and we began to talk less frequently. Then one day... we found ourselves rather awkward and distant. After hanging up, I thought... that even though we picked different opinions and even though we have completely different characteristic things could have been different by now if we talked more if we communicated more.

 **V:** That's what I keep regretting. But I'm afraid my relationship with my father... has reached the point where regret is no longer of us.

 **Wisteria:** I'd like to think that it's never too late... But, I can understand where you're coming from personally. Sometimes somebody just doesn't doesn't want to see your side of things and the conversations just end up dead weight.

 **Wisteria:** Parents can be... difficult.

 **V:** A relationship is a communication that involves both parties. No matter how much one party tries there's no point if the corresponding party has no intention to return. I think my father is most comfortable when he walks on the path of his own. That path is terribly different from the one I seek so I think there's nothing I can do about our relationship.

 **V:** Anyways I think communication matters more than anything else. especially with someone, you'll always be with and with something precious to you. The RFA is so precious to me. So I'd like to communicate with you too.

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** V.

 **V:** Welcome, Jumin!

 **Jumin Han:** I see you're chatting with Wisteria.

 **Wisteria:** Hello Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** Hey I see you two are chatting.

 **V:** Yep. Precious are trust and communication.

 **Jumin Han: I know, but don't you think it's too early for that?** She's still a new member, but I think you care about her too much, V. It's unusual.

 **V:** Hey, you didn't have to call it, 'unusual', did you?

**Wisteria: I don't think it's all that strange.**

**Jumin Han:** However, I'm the type of person who has to speak what he sees. It bothers me a bit that you're very enthusiastic with Wisteria, V. It's been barely a week since we've met her but it looks like you're trying to get close to her within an even shorter amount of time.

 **V:** Um...

 **Jumin Han:** V, are you trying to use an indirect method of answering your questions by talking to Wisteria? It looks to me that you're trying to pray out answers regarding Wisteria's identity and location and other information that Luciel and Jaehee could not obtain.

 **V:** I believe I asked the rest of you to entrust me and Luciel regarding that part.

 **Wisteria:** I can't tell you more than I already have. There's a good reason why that is, I swear.

 **V:** I'm sorry this turned out to sound like an investigation, Wisteria.

 **Jumin Han:** Just what is your good reason that you can't tell us? You know that Luciel and V are running their investigation on you, don't you?

 **V:** Jumin... For now, I'd like you to accept Wisteria without such suspicion... Like I said back then.

 **Jumin Han:** I know what your intention is.

 **V:** I simply wish to talk to her some more since she happens to be a new member.

 **Jumin Han:**  So what you have for Wisteria is pure interest.

 **V:** Yes.

 **Wisteria:** You didn't have to trust me so readily... you haven't even figured out my identity or location you know.

 **Jumin Han:**...You took the words right out of my head.

 **V:** That's...

 **Jumin Han:** Because you have a very good reason.

 **V:** Yes... I do.

 **Jumin Han:** It's just that it's rather difficult for me to understand the fact that you would be interested in someone without answering the questions regarding the said someone. However... for now, I'll let it pass, just like you said V.

 **V:** Thank you...

 **Jumin Han:** So you talked to your father. Is it about business?

 **V:**  Umm... Let's just say that it's a fact that I'll be seeing you soon.

 **Jumin Han:** I see.

 **V:** Did you say anything related to me to my father yesterday?

 **Jumin Han:** Not really...

 **Wisteria:** Is there something wrong with that?

 **V:** Uh, well... It's just that my father suddenly said that he'll visit my studio in person... and he's never visited my studio.

 **Jumin Han:** So isn't that supposed to be the thing?

 **V:** Um... Do you think he's trying to use our friendship for business? So maybe that's why he wants to revisit his relationship with me?

 **Wisteria:** That's very pessimistic of you, V.

 **Jumin Han:** I agree. He's your family. I do not understand that he'd see his own family with such purpose. That's an extremely mercenary evaluation. It does not suit a father-son relationship at all.

 **V:** If you know my father well, you'd bet that he can be as mercenary as he wants to...

 **Jumin Han:** Hm...

 **Jumin Han:** V, listening to you makes me rethink what I said. Do you think meeting among the four of us was really a good idea?

 **V:** Hm... I can't say that it's completely fine with me.

 **Jumin Han:** From now on, I'll make sure the only topic of conversation I share with your father is business.

 **V:**  Yes, that's a sound decision.  **Sorry for being complicated. I got you concerned.**

 **Wisteria:** Everyone has their own past and choices.

 **Jumin Han:**  I agree. I do not recommend trying to know something too deep.

 **V:** Yes, every person's life is a domain separate from each other. Jumin... you're much more mature and reasonable then I am. Not to mention you have a wonderful family.

 **Jumin Han:** A wonderful family...?

 **Jumin Han:** So even a family that has its mother changing twice and father's lover visiting once every three months can seem like a wonderful family to someone, huh?

 **Wisteria:** Stability is a hell of a thing.

 **V:** That's what everyone wishes for.

 **Wisteria:** I don't know. I've yet to see some for myself.

 **V:**  Maybe there is, somewhere on the Earth^^

 **Jumin Han:** When someone mentions a stable home, it feels like each of its residents gave up for their individual characters for the sake of communal life...

 **V:** I think the most stable home is a household that accepts each person's character. Don't you agree?

 **Jumin Han:** It's easier said then done...

 **V:** Yeah, that right. But you managed to summarize it in a single line. I'm sure Mr. Han will be so proud of you.

 **Jumin Han:** I wish. I'm proud of my father business-wise so I hope he thinks the same. Oh of course... I'm not talking about private life.

 **V:** Ahaha;;  **We'll talk more about our families between the two of us** with a glass of wine. I've never really told you what my family is like, have I?

 **Jumin Han:** That's right. I can't remember the last time we've outside the messenger.

 **V:** I'll see you once the party is held.

 **Jumin Han:** Fine.

 **Wisteria:** You two have a great friendship. I'm kind of jealous.

 **Jumin Han:** I remember this golden quote that a good friend is always a pleasure a guest welcome.

 **V:** That can't be any more perfect for our relationship.

 **Jumin Han:** Yes. I can count on our friendship.

 **V:** I wish I could be a good friend to you as well, Wisteria like I am with Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** That's up to time and personalities. I'm sure your relationship will progress in a good way if your personality is a good match with Wisteria's that is.

 **V:** Yes... I hope so.

 **Jumin Han:** I should be leaving. Oh, V.

 **V:** Yes?

 **Jumin Han:**  Though I'm sure it can be as bad as it for Yoosung...  **often I find myself puzzled with traces of Rika.** So I guess everyone is still mourning.

 **V:** Why are you saying that all of a sudden?

 **Jumin Han:** Because I'm not sure if you're grieving enough. A lot of things are changing... including Wisteria's introduction... I keep thinking perhaps we're changing when it's not the time yet.

 **Wisteria:** I'd like to think my joining the RFA is progress in a good way.

 **V:** I agree with you Wisteria. There's something that Rika left behind for me... and for its sake, I must not fear changes.

 **Wisteria:** I think you can do a good job, V...

 **V:** Thank you for saying that. I needed that the most right now. I'll tell you what it is... when the time comes.

 **Jumin Han:** Sure. I trust your judgment.

 **V: Thanks for trusting me.** You do realize I'm always grateful, don't you?

 **Jumin Han:** Of course, I do. And now, I'll leave. For real.

 **V:** Okay, see you, Jumin!

 **Wisteria:** Goodbye.

 **Jumin Han:** Its lunchtime soon, don't forget your lunch. Wisteria, V.

 **V:** Thank you for your concern.

 **Jumin Han:** Now excuse me.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**V:** Jumin is very kind. He always was. I can tell because I've been with him for such a long time. Others wouldn't know that.

 **Wisteria:** That's a privilege you have as his friend.

 **V:**  I agree. He has a very keen judgment... so I'm sure he has a rough sense of the degree of secrets, I'm keeping

 **Wisteria:** It has to be a burden to hold many secrets. Why are you taking everything on by yourself?

 **V:**  They are a burden. Sometimes merely knowing the truth requires me to take responsibility for the said truth. I'm trying to keep such responsibility with me until there's nothing I should take responsibility for. Then I will explain to everyone. I tell myself that this for everyone... but I always feel sorry to everyone, including Jumin. To be honest, my childhood dream was to become a fabulous friend to suit Jumin.

 **Wisteria:** I don't think Jumin would like to hear that.

 **V:** You're right. I don't think he would understand.

 **V:** He'd just ask me for why I would set such a goal. He'll tell me that I'd be able to gain the most by living to my true character. He's much more mature then I am... Oh... look at the time. I should get going now. I really enjoy our conversation today. I hope we can talk even more next time... and trust each other some more. I wish to be a person who can help you immediately if you need it.

 **Wisteria:** Thank you, V.

 **V:** I hope you have a good day. And you should try looking up at the sky sometimes. I should leave now. Bye!

**V has left the chatroom.**

* * *

I spent the afternoon trying to reply to the party guests. I wasn't even sure if half of what I was saying, but since most of the people were outlandish enough, my fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants thought process seemed to be working. I hadn't made any poor choices yet, and most of the messages seemed to be heading where they needed to be. How this party would even be held in the coming time, I wasn't sure, but it was my job as of now. I pursed my lips as I skimmed through my emails and made sure I had checked everything that I needed.

Then, my phone screen changed from the message screen to a call screen.

It was Jaehee, and I didn't hesitate to pick up the call. She sounded a little distressed. "Wisteria? Hello. Sorry to ask this all of a sudden, but... Has Mr. Han called you by any chance?"

"You mean he's not at work right now?" I asked, unsure. "I talked to him not too long ago on the chatroom but I haven't heard from him since."

"Mr. Han had a luncheon meeting and went out. But I can't reach him... and it's already past lunchtime. So, I was wondering if you might have had a clue where he is." Jaehee sighed. As his assistant, she had to keep up with everything that he was doing but he flaked on what she knew, there was nothing but chaos for the poor woman. She was only a few years my senior, but she had a lot more on her plate than I ever had. "I made an urgent call regarding work, but he won't pick up. Actually, this isn't the first time it's happened... but every time I had to lunge out of my seat and wound up using the messenger to find him."

I clicked my tongue. "That must be tough, Jaehee. I can't believe he put you into a tough spot like that."

Her voice was heavy with exhaustion. "Thank you for understanding. From now I on I should check his schedule carefully... He checks his schedules by minutes... so maybe I should do it by seconds? I should try to call him again in a few minutes, he might pick up this time... I hope. It reminds me, I read a line from a book I received as a gift. There was this bamboo forest in a village and the villagers would yell about things that burden them into it. When I reading this book, I wished there was some kind of personal bamboo forest for me."

"I know the feeling. Whenever I have a client that gives me a hard time, I wind up screaming into a pillow. That might help you? Well, if you were home, it may." I rubbed the back of my head. It was kind of one of those things that you had to put up when you were in the working world, there were moments when you wanted to either scream or whack something.

"Goodness."

"You just like the idea, don't you? You wouldn't actually do it?"

Jaehee actually laughed at my words. "I wonder where you work that would make you feel that way."

"The tough art industry is a tough mistress, Jaehee. I could on for a long time about my work, but it likely has nothing on what you put up with when it comes to Jumin's company." I replied.

That reminded her of her situation. She groaned. "Haa... It's been nearly an hour since I've lost contact with him. Now I'm thinking of at least a hundred of scenarios on what could've happened."

I thought for a moment about what she would likely do that could help. "You should use your love of theater and Zen as a escapism for now. It's what I would do in times of stress, Jaehee."

"That's a great idea. Do you also think of Zen when you're in a difficult situation?" She asked.

"Haha... not exactly. Although, that's not a bad idea. I think about somebody else, actually... He's been on my thoughts for a while now."

"I wonder who that might be. I think it is a blessing to have someone who can offer you comfort... I think I'm feeling better now that I've talked to you, Wisteria. Thanks for hearing me out. I think letting off some steam isn't so bad now I've had someone to do that with." She sounded better than she did when she first rang me up. "I should try and get in touch with Mr. Han, again. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

It wouldn't be until late into the next night and nearly the next morning when something would throw me off guard. 

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**707:** UGH.

 **Wisteria:** What are you up to this late, Seven?

 **707:**  I thought I saw some weird log on the messenger and I think there was lag too... Just what is the problem?

 **707:** There's no prob with the log... the database's fine... No way...is my hard drive the problem? No...! Everything is fine... It's fineeeeee!

 **Wisteria:** Another hacking, possibly?

 **707:** I think so... I dunno.

 **707:** Huh? Huuuh? Oh, speak of the devil! I finally found something strange! There's a chatroom that was created after midnight... but no actually logged on...?!

 **Wisteria:** Past midnight? Oh.

 **707:** What? You sound like you know something..! Did... something happen?

 **Wisteria:** There was definitely some kind of disruption but I didn't think much of it.

 **707:** Don't tell me... Is this related to that hacker who introduced you...?

 **707:** If that's the case, you should tell me! You must!

 **707:** I get this feeling that you won't tell me even if you know... I should check the database query... let's try comparing the last backup rotation time and automatic server function.

 **Wisteria:** I hope you figure it out.

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Seven was starting to get suspicious - beyond the usual feelings that the RFA felt. There was some traceable data in the chatroom where Ray and I talked between the numbers, however much of that he could gain information from, I wasn't sure. I hated the feeling that I was deceiving someone - but I ducked out of the chatroom with Seven as fast as I could. Whenever it was brought up, I usually changed the topic, or someone else did. They were respecting V's wishes but that could only last so long.

And that haunted me all night long.

It had felt like an eternity had passed since I found myself in this universe and in Mint Eye of all places to be. It had been about seven days since I found myself inside of this place, and each and every morning that I awoke the pink walls and white ceiling I wondered where I was before I realized my apartment wasn't where I was. Whatever skewed timeline that I was on wasn't rearing it's ugly head yet. This morning was no different for me, I woke up with the sun and scrubbed myself raw in the shower until I was sure that I was smelled of soap and not my gross memories that plagued my nightly dreams. I felt lighter against the weight of the past few days as I redressed myself and inspected my reflection.

It was adequate enough that left me feeling decent rather than disgusted.

This room was neat and tidy, unlike my own apartment. I lived in what you could call organized chaos - that was my natural order. Everything had a place that might not have conventionally made sense when it came to cleanliness but it worked for me and I liked it that way. This wasn't like that, and it felt more like a fancy hotel room that you couldn't even breath at. The only touches of this place that were mine were the slept in sheets and few personal objects. I left my supplies against the desk as they had been since the night prior.

I couldn't focus long enough to draw anything. It lay abandoned out in the open as my eyes tore away from them.

My back collided with the firm mattress as I gazed up at the ceiling.

The doors in this place were heavy. When they were pushed in - they would creak and croak against the frame - it almost seemed as though it were intentional for some higher purpose. From around the corner of the door, there was a mop of whitish hair that peaked around the corner. His head darted to the left and then the right. It was Ray of all people to show up. The sunlight bathed through the window and brushed against his face as I gazed at him. He must have thought I would be asleep.

"Ray?" my voice broke the silence.

Ray was startled by the sound of my voice and gripped the door tight with his right hand. "Did I wake you? I apologize if I did."

"No, I've been up for a little while now already. You didn't disturb me by any means, I'm sorry I startled you." I lifted my body upright and gave him a very small wave. "What brings you here this early?"

"I was just... I just wanted to... I wanted to check on you." Ray said, floundering, and a little stutter as he found what he wanted to say. It had been a day and a half since I had seen him in person since we had been outside together, but he looked like he had gotten some rest. "It's been a few days since... I saw you last - and I wanted to make sure you ate breakfast today." He lifted the tray in his hands with a little nervous smile.

"Oh, wow. You didn't have to make so much, Ray!" He had done it yet again. He wasn't always focused on doing his job if he had time to worry about others and that... that small shred of someone else behind the hacker crunching numbers hours after hours to please someone else was peaking through the mysterious mask. "Thank you so much." I bow my head.

"But," I began to say. "I have a stipulation today."

"Stipulation?" Ray echoed.

"I couldn't possibly eat all of this by myself. I insist you stay and have breakfast with me today!"

Ray looked back at the doorway and then back to me. "Well, I could spare a small break."

Surprisingly, he listened to my small request and sat down with me in the morning. It was actually... pleasant. Ray had bags underneath his eyes - These were trademarks of his character that I doubted would leave. It was something I knew would not leave him so easily. I, too, had remnants of purple underneath my own eyes. I had poor sleeping habits out of nature. He had poor habits from his job. It was a shame, he might look more like himself he could catch a break. He relaxed the moment he sat down and had a bite full of actual food. When had mentioned before that some days he only got by just eating sweets, it made my chest ache.

He didn't say much at first - the conversation was one-sided on my end, but he carefully hung against every word that I said.

"And then I had to rush the rest of that week because the script changed last minute and they needed a revised illustration for that book! I mean, I was compensated after all of it, but I looked like I walked through a paintball field with a target on my back when it was over." I was just telling him about my work - the easiest thing to talk about when it came to topics and he didn't seem to mind. "I've adapted to digital art since that's where a lot of us wind up these days, but I absolutely love getting my hands dirty in the traditional stuff."

I raised my glass to my lips and took a sip before I set it back down. "I love my job but it's hard when they throw a curveball like that. I do stuff like that because I need money but my real passion is in the stuff I create for myself personally and for no one else. You can tell a lot about someone by what they pour themselves into."

"You sound like you really love what you do though," He finally said.

"I've done it since I was a kid. My Grandparents just put it into my hands and I was a little tyrant who couldn't be stopped. Of course, they figured out real quick to give me some canvas so I didn't paint the barn walls." I rested my chin in my palm. "Frankly, I thought the animals could appreciate some color in their lives instead of dirty eggshell. Goats and chickens have feelings too. It's a shame they couldn't give me feedback though, I thought my little illustrations livened things up."

"I did it inside the house too, but Grandmother wasn't all that happy with me."

Something in his expression fell. "Oh..."

I pursed my lips. "When I say she wasn't happy, I don't mean anything bad happened out of it. I just had to sit in the corner for a little while. I wasn't punished poorly if that's what you were worried about."

"It's not that, Lila," Ray said.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked.

"I just wish I could see some of these places you've been with you." He admitted to me. "You've been to my special place with me, but you haven't had the chance to do the same with me."

That was because I was trapped here. I thought. I shook that intrusive idea to the back of my mind and changed the direction of the conversation to something positive. "Well, maybe when all of this is over, I'll take you there, Ray. You might enjoy it but I'm not sure my gardens can live up to what you have here. None of my paintings do it justice if you've happened to see some of them."

"I haven't but I have no doubt in your abilities, Lila. Everything I've seen makes me want to see more, you have the talent of a real princess. You're amazing... and your eyes light up when you talk about it... just like the other night in the garden. You have such passion for it." Ray's gaze didn't waver from mine.

"I haven't felt motivated lately if I'm totally honest with you. I just picked up my sketchbook the other day for the first time in a while. I'm kind of rusty with traditional stuff."

My eyes darted to the small bound book and he did the same right after that. "What's this? Oh. This must be your work. Can I... Do you mind if I take a look?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead, we're friends, I'm okay with that."

He lifted the sketchbook up and gently flipped through the papers with an intriguing look on his face. "Oh! I didn't think I might ever get to see some of your work. You're so... I like what you do and... These are... You drew the flowers I got you." He realized when he stopped on a page.

My face felt hot. People giving me compliments always confused me. I didn't know if they were just saying it to make me feel better or if they really meant what they were saying when they did. "Yes. I told you, I'm inspired by nature. I always do stuff like this when I want to feel better."

He reached out and took hold of my hand. "I'm so happy that I could give you something that inspires you. My chest... feels heavy at the thought. You could do wondrous things here like this - and I would make sure of it. If you stayed a little longer when the game is done then I would be happy." Ray began to say with a smile. "You should give some thought into considering the contract to become an official member here at this place. I already have a surprise for you tonight that will make you amused, but..."

The praise sank like the Titanic. He had seemed like he was coming out and away from the conversation of this place before something derailed in his mind - and he found himself twisting it back into that. If he noticed how my face dropped - he didn't say. "Oh. But let's not spoil the mood, could you tell me more about your work?"

Hours would pass before we would talk again, and by that point, I would realize what he had done.

* * *

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**V:** Wisteria, you're here. Um, did something happen?

 **Wisteria:** It's possible that there's something, but I can't elaborate...

 **Wisteria:** You've been gone for a while, have you been somewhere without much signal?

 **V:** Actually, my phone stopped working for a while. I can't make or receive any calls. Though, the messenger is still working, so I have some kind of connection.

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**707:** V! Why aren't you picking up?

 **V:** Luciel... perfect time.

 **V:** I think there's something wrong with the signal here.

 **Wisteria:** He must have assumed you'd be here if you didn't answer his calls. Hiya, Seven.

 **707:** Oh, you're here... Wisteria. I did come here for V.

 **707:** Did u send me any kind of email by chance?

 **V:** No.

 **707:**...

 **707:** u sure u didn't?

 **V:** I did call you a few hours ago and I left a voicemail.

 **707:** I know. I checked it.

 **707:** That's not what I'm talking about... I received a very strange message.

 **Wisteria:**...An email? What kind of email do you mind me asking?

 **707:** Something... It's an email with something that only V and I know.

 **V:**  What?

 **707:**  If it's not u then who is it?

 **707:** Who could have sent it? I'm sure this person knew about me and sent it...

 **V:** Luciel.

 **V:** Just calm down, and listen to me. Could you forward that to me?

 **707:** So it's not really u?

 **V:** No, it's not...

 **707:**...Alright. I'll send it now. I think we should talk about this over the phone.

 **V:** Agreed. I'll try moving to a better spot.

 **707:** How come the messenger works but not your phone?

 **V:** Yes. There's an issue with the internet.

 **707:** Could there be something wrong with the base station...?

 **Wisteria:** Just where in the world are you, V? Why would your phone be on the fritz like that?

 **V:** Tell me about it.

 **707:** V, where are u? Want me to see if there's a problem with the tower?

 **V:** Uh... no. It's fine. I'm going to move now. That's not the priority right now. We'll talk later.

 **707:** Okay... V, I sent the email.

 **V:** I'll check it out.

 **707:**...

 **Wisteria:** I hope that's nothing bad. It doesn't sound good.

 **707:** ha... I wish. There's no denying that... this person did it on purpose to attack me.

 **V:** My God...

 **707:** IKR?

 **707:** Just who would send this? Any suspects you can think of?

 **V:** None.

 **Wisteria:** This... sounds dangerous, given your line of work, Seven.

 **V:** You must be very shocked, I don't know how you're taking this.

 **707:** My heart feels like it might explode. Who could this be?

 **707:**  Could it be an informant?

 **707:** No, they don't operate like this.

 **707:** Even if it was somebody who hated me, I don't know how they could have located this information.

 **707:** I'm sure that only V and I know about this!

 **V:** Luciel, I know this is... shocking. You must remain calm.

**707: V you've seen the email!**

**707:** How am I supposed to be calm?!

 **V:** Yes, I understand. This isn't something we should chat about.

 **V:** We have Wisteria here... and the other members can read this log. Let's talk over the phone.

 **707:** Your phone doesn't work right now...

 **V:** I'm looking for a spot with a better signal.

 **707:** My mind is just numb. I can't do anything.

 **707:** My hands are shaking.

 **V:** Let's just remain calm. I'll take care of this, Luciel.

 **707:** Take care of this...?

 **707:** Is that possible? Is it likely to find the person who did this?

 **V:** We will. Eventually.

 **707:** I can't even catch a glimpse of the hacker that's brought Wisteria here.

 **707:** Can I... really do that?

 **Wisteria:** I'm not sure that's possible at the time... even for somebody as amazing as Seven.

 **V:** Wisteria... This isn't the time to say such...

 **707:** Wisteria, what do you know about this?

 **707:** What do you know about the hacker?

 **707:** V, why won't you tell me anything?!

 **V:** Luciel, please. You'll only cloud your mind if you lose your temper.

 **707:** Hah... My head's about to explode. I can't help thinking that somebody searched for my background.

 **V:**...

 **707:** I'm sure background checks will lead to nothing on me. I made double and triple protections on my information.

 **V:** Luciel?

 **707:** Is it him?!

 **V:** Him?

 **707:** If it's not you, and it's not me.

 **707:** Then the only person left is him...

 **V:** Luciel...

 **Wisteria:**...

 **V:** Pretend you didn't catch that, please...

 **707:** But there's no way it's him. It's...

 **707:** Impossible.

 **707:** Is it, V?

 **V:** Did you take that email apart?

 **707:** Yes... I did the moment I got it. But it was clean.

 **V:**...

 **707:** I don't know the guy who's done this, but it was deliberately done with purpose.

 **707:** Wisteria.

 **707:** The hacker related to you.

 **707:** He's not related to this, is he?

 **Wisteria:** I'm not -

 **Wisteria:** I don't know for sure. I can't give you a definite answer.

 **Wisteria:** I'm fearful it might be the case though.

 **707:** You think so? Hah... That doesn't give me enough. Even if you think it's possible - it means you might be a threat to the RFA after all.

 **V:** Luciel, you promised to entrust me with anything related to Wisteria.

 **707:** How am I supposed to do that right now?

 **V:** Please. Luciel, trust me.

 **707:** V...

 **V:** Could you give me an hour? I'll find a way to call you, and I will call you.

 **707:** An hour?

 **707:** Fine.

 **V:** Very well.

 **707:** I'll be waiting.

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** I feel guilty I couldn't give him answers. Again.

 **V:** There's no reason for you to feel guilty, Wisteria.

 **V:** I think... I think I can understand you.

 **V:** I hope you'd care for yourself.

 **V:** Like where you are, right now, for example...

 **V:** Luciel will be fine. He's just anxious. He'll be back to normal once he and I talk.

 **Wisteria:** That's quite a burden, V. You're putting all that weight on your shoulders and...

 **V:** Thank you for understanding. It looks like I'm making secrets after secrets. I'm sorry.

 **V:** I wish I could stop making them. I must leave now. I need to find a spot to call Luciel.

 **Wisteria:** Take care, V... Watch out for Seven.

 **V:** I will...

 **V:** I will do the best I can.

 **V:** Wisteria, please watch yourself.  **Please.** I'll contact you again when I have time.

 **V:** Excuse me.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** I wish I knew how to fix this.

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

It wasn't even a moment later that I logged out of the chatroom when my phone began to ring. The ID said it was V of all people, I stared at it for a moment and debated giving it an answer. In the end, I clicked the button and placed the phone next to my ear. It was him, alright. "Wisteria, it's me. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Yes, of course, V."

Static began to overtake the phone call. So, he hadn't been lying about not having a decent signal, why I had doubted him for even a moment was beyond me. V's voice was barely distinguishable from the white noise on the other line, "...Why can't I hear anything? Hello?" his words that came through at the end were just enough to let me guess what he said.

More or less, I replied. "I can? Wow, where ever you are, this signal is the worst I've ever encountered! We might have to talk later when you have a better signal."

"Did you talk... now...? Uh, I can't hear very well. There must be something... signal... I should move somewhere..." V's words flickered in and out on the cell phone. "Hang on... I'm going to try..."

"V?" I repeated, waiting for someone to answer.

"Oh, thank goodness. It's working again. It's a relief that I can talk to you again. I hope this will work when I try to get in touch with Luciel later." V was now coming in clear. He sounded a little relieved, if not happy he could get his cell phone working yet again.

I frowned. "I thought you would want to talk to him first, V, not me of all people."

V hesitated before he spoke. "...Yes. I just wanted to make sure you were alright as well. You're involved in your own mess right now, it's very stressful." He said.

"I'm sorry I caused him to panic. I don't know if the hacker really sent him that email, but..." I clenched my fist. That was almost something that I could call a lie. Ray had whispered to me that he had something stewing for the RFA, and since that was the only thing he could have done to them - it had to be him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We don't need to discuss that. Luciel will be alright in no time, I know what he's going through but he'll come through. I thank you for your concern." V deflected the conversation. There was a soft conversation on the other end of the phone that I couldn't pick up. "Excuse me. Alright, understood. I'll drop by the intelligence team in one moment."

"...V?"

"You didn't catch that did you?" He sounded nervous.

I shut my eyes. Intelligence? He wasn't on some photography assignment, was he? I didn't want to think for a minute that he was in this place already and that he knew about this mess this soon but - it was becoming increasingly clear that he might be here in the Mint Eye. "Where in the world are you, V?" I asked, hoping for something to ease my heart. "You wouldn't happen to be someplace remote in the mountains, perchance?"

V didn't breathe. "It's nothing to worry about, Wisteria. Um, I need to get ahold of Luciel before my signal drops. I'll talk to you again soon."

"V, wait!"

 _Beeeeeeeep_.

He hung up.

My phone slumped out of my hand and onto the mattress. I couldn't believe that he hung up on me like that. V wasn't the kind of person to do that unless I had caught onto something he didn't want others to know. Maybe I hadn't been hallucinating when I thought I saw a mean with his hair here, just beyond my line of sight. I was already somehow inside of this video game, anything should have been possible at this point. "Why? I want to trust you but how could you already know...?"

It was nerve-wracking to unravel. Even if V was here, I couldn't do anything about it or to help him, Ray would know something was up if I spoke with V at length about anything. He wouldn't be able to get close to this floor I was on either, the cameras would catch anyone here lingering too long. How could I remedy that? My panicked breath was broken by the sudden row of knocks that came from the doorway. The door was already half-open, and the figure that appeared from the corner had the distinction of silver hair with faint pink tips. He didn't barge into the room to announce himself, he still knocked and asked for permission to enter the room.

Ray looked out of breath, "It's me, Ray. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure, Ray." I patted down my hair and shook away my fears.

Ray entered the room with a pleased expression. His chest rose and fell from excitement, or the exertion it took him to run from his computer lab all the way to this room, I wasn't sure which.

He was the cause of the chaos, I knew now for sure. He laughed away the breath that he had once been panting. Ray readjusted his disheveled hair, and I stood up to greet him. "You look like you just saw what happened just now in that chatroom. I ran all this way here in case you missed it. They must be going crazy finding out who did it. I didn't expect them... to be so skittish. They can't find me... my algorithms' perfect!"

"What exactly did you send them that it spiraled into this?" I asked him, trying to keep it together as best I could. He would have sent something about the secret that only two people still the RFA knew. "Both Seven and V were thrown into a panic all of a sudden. Was this what you were talking about last time?"

"I - I sent that AI 707... pieces of his past that he longs to forget. I just couldn't watch him enjoying his life all by himself.. freed from his gruesome past. I knew I should've studied hard every day if it gave me outcome like this." A very brief laugh escaped him, and it was uncharacteristic for the friendly face that I had come to know as Ray. "Now I - I can bend and break those AIs however I want! Lila, you gotta have unfathomable twists and turns to make your life interesting. Don't you agree? The dark secrets reveal themselves, and your secret sweetheart suddenly tells you how he feels! Isn't that fun?"

When I remembered where I was and what I was doing right now, I longed for every day that I had back at my home. I knew what was coming and I didn't need to hesitate before taking a step forward because I knew that I would be okay. It wasn't a lie when I told him: "I long for normalcy, actually. Too much excitement can't do you a lot of good when its near constant. It's kind of relieving to know you can expect what's going to happen next, y'know?"

Ray shook his head to agree. "I- I did too... I wished life would continue and run peacefully so that I can see how it would turn and flow. But my environment would jerk and spin regardless of my will like how tomorrow you can't tell whether who would yell at you or give you a candy."

"That's why... That's why I decided to change myself enormously... to the point others can't predict." He clenched his fists tight. "Because I was told that I can never have what I want... that I'll be the only one to get hurt if I do nothing."

Ray took a step forward and I took a step back.

He didn't notice this motion. Because he took another step, another, and another until he was in front of me once more and the space between us was less than arm's length. He didn't close his eyes, or stammer when he spoke this time. Ray stared right into my eyes with his cold green irises. "So... Lila, I don't want to treat you so timidly. Of course, I'm a little shy... but I want to fix that. I want to be more daring with you... bolder. Because then I'd be able to stay here longer with you...! If you decide to stay here... I'll be much bolder and exciting."

"You don't have to change yourself, Ray," I whispered. "I like you the way you are."

He reached out and took hold of my shoulders. Ray was no longer trembling, the last time our fingers touched, I could feel him shaking, but his touch now was more sure of himself. "You're very kind, Lila." He said. "I just want to be my very best for you."

I could feel his breath against my cheek. "If you want to be better, do it for you, not someone else," I repeated. Shaking my head, I pressed my hand against his. "You do a lot for others but you should for yourself."

"I'm not worth that much thought... but, if a princess like you cares enough to say it, I'll think about it later... You're the one that matters right now, Lila, you're my precious tester." Ray didn't flinch at my touch. He kept talking onward from then, "I'll try my best to be a person who can keep you entertained and make you happy! I promise. You know what...? I didn't even know how to use the computer until a few years ago but I worked really hard and I made this much progress! If I keep trying hard enough, I might be good enough someday to be close to your level."

Ray paused, his face unreadable, then he delivered his biggest news of all. "Once it gets dark, you'll make a contract to be our official member. I'll get everything ready... alright?"

 _Once it gets dark... they'll want me to join officially?_  I thought.

What did that say for my fate?

Ray didn't allow me to get in a word edgewise for a while, I tried to speak my mind but he kept talking and telling me what he wanted to. He seemed so thrilled, so lost in the feeling he had now that he had thrown his brother on his toes and appeared to be winning in their battle of online wit. Ray was kind, but the face underneath the surface here suddenly reminded me that after enough torture he could be bent to malice. "It'll be important... and you'll be able to do a lot more..."

I opened my mouth to speak and say something against these sudden plans, but he didn't hear me over his own muttering. "Wait, Ray, I never told you my decision about this!"

He blinked, noticing that I had spoken up a moment later after he stopped mumbling to himself. He raised an eyebrow at me, hands coming loose from my shoulders as he did. "Hm..? What's that? I didn't catch it... Wait, there's no time to lose, I should get ready now! There's so much to prepare for and little time to make it perfect. I'll see you soon, Lila."

Ray ran out of the room.

"Ray, that's not what I want."

My hand reached after him slowly, but it fell back down to my side, defeated.


	7. Sheep | Ray

VII

"Sheep."

* * *

"Oh, you look like you're busy this afternoon, Ray."

Ray could feel Claude's presence before he even opened his mouth to announce his arrival into the room. The man had been gone for the past week on important work, and he hadn't dropped by in quite some time. He assumed that Claude had been working on solidifying the bridge between this world and the other world, or possibly searching for other openings that might exist. It was unbelievably important in the eyes of the Savior, and only Claude could be trusted with that mission as of these days.

"Yes, I've destroyed the confidence of the RFA thanks to Lila. It's only a matter of time until the Savior has what she wants." Ray replied, his fingers finishing this row of code before he lifted them for a moment to direct his attention to Claude.

"I'm glad to hear this news," Claude said. He approached Ray with that impossibly kind smile, the same that the Savior had so strongly. "And what's better than that, I've come to supply you with information that might make you happy."

Ray cocked his head to the side, curious. "And that would be?"

Claude rested his hand on the back of his chair. "The Savior wants you to complete Wisteria's ceremony this evening by yourself. Of course, we'll have some Believers stationed outside the room in case of any... mishaps. But, she's proud of what you've accomplished thusly. Isn't it grand? You'll get to bring your first person to Paradise, and it gets to be the one you've sought after for so long."

Ray had been lead to believe that while he would be completing the formula for Lila, the Savior would be joining them to take care of Lila. This news was alarming to him, but it also filled him with a strange feeling in his gut. If he was in control, then he would be the one that could make his Lila hurt, or transcend. It would all his fault for how the scenario played out and that filled him with fear. He couldn't imagine being the bearer of such pain... but in the times of need, you had to swallow your pride and do what you were told.

He had never been in a position such as that before and it meant all eyes were on him. For the Savior to give him this amount of power meant that she saw worth in him once again, despite his screwups! She did care for him! This knowledge in it of itself made him quell any fears that might have been in his mind prior, and he shook his head to confirm that he understood the information.

Ray bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Oh, you needn't thank me. It wasn't my idea." Claude said, simply. Claude accented the importance of the plan, once more for him as if Ray hadn't been keenly aware. "After all, she's entrusted you to bring a very important someone into our precious family. You know important the bonds of family are to the Savior and she wants to welcome her baby sister to Paradise properly once the measures have been taken to assure the status of Mint Eye. The fact that she wants you to work closely with Wisteria means she expects much more out of you."

He didn't hesitate to lay out his words. His kind face betrayed his words. "Given your record, I'm not sure that I feel the same, Ray. You have a weak heart. I fear that rather you leading Lila to the path of success, she may lead you astray. Quell my worries, boy, how is it really going?"

"I - I will do whatever it takes to please the Savior," Ray swallowed. "Lila isn't leading me astray from the path we follow... she's done everything and more that was expected of her. The RFA expects nothing."

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Claude chuckled and turned direction by a hundred and eight degrees. "Now, have you managed to unlock that application yet?"

Ray pulled up the files that he had and proceeded to show Claude what he had done thusly. There wasn't a lot of pieces yet, but he had gotten icons and backlog undone by fifty percent. What he uncovered told him what the application appeared to be, but not what it was about or how it worked. It had slipped his mind for the past day and a half. "Somewhat, sir. It doesn't appear to anything more than a dating sim, though. The functionalities of what I've unlocked are no different then what I used to get Lila to play our game. I don't... understand why the Savior would be interested in something like this, but I can give you the drive with what I've decoded so far."

"So, you haven't been able to do it completely yet?" Claude finally said after a short silence.

Ray clicked his tongue. It was a bit of frustrating process, and he had to admit, it was time inducing. When he stopped making progress in taking care of it, he turned his attention back to the RFA and destroying what he could on his end to further the main plan for the Savior. "It became near corrupted when I tried to tamper with it. I have a feeling there's more inside of it then what's I've found if it errors out every time I make any progress, but after Lila's ceremony, I hope she will be willing to help me."

"She might just very well be. Every time we've tried to bring that application over, it's been lost on this side. The Savior needs to see much of the information firsthand before it's too late. We expect much of you as you've managed to even get this far into it." He tsked, "Alright, good, I'll inform the Savior. We expect you to take care of Lila, and we'll be seeing you once she's recovered from her first blessing of Paradise." That was clear to him as it had been the other times.

Yes, good.

The Savior was expecting everything of him and it was important that he didn't fuck up. Just like with assignment and everything little thing that was expected of him. There was still this feeling in his gut that betrayed him. Ray hesitated for a moment. What was it he was worried about a moment ago? The dull ache in the back of his head kept him away from his thoughts far too long and it was lost to the wind, again. Fickle, how his brain worked these past few months. It wouldn't matter, of course, the only things that mattered were given to him.

A bottle was placed on his desk. Claude tsked, "Just a small dose for you today, Ray. Try not to lose yourself. You need your full cognitive ability to take care of our precious Wisteria."

"Of course," his gloved hand gripped the bottle and he swallowed the whole thing.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:** Lila...!

 **Wisteria:** Huh..? Oh, Ray, you're back. I was getting worried.

 **Ray:**  Yeah. I wanted to see you.

 **Ray:** Actually... I'm not doing so well right now... This headache is just killing me and my meds don't seem to be working much either.

 **Wisteria:**  Does it hurt a lot? You have been taking care of yourself, haven't you? I already told you that I wanted you to get some actual rest.

 **Wisteria:** I'm worried about you.

 **Ray** : Yeah... this headache comes and goes once in a while.

 **Ray:** My body has probably grown used to the painkiller. I've been taking it as much as my daily meal most days.

 **Wisteria:** That's not so good to do. Too much of something can actually make things worse.

 **Ray:**...You think? It's never been bad to this extent in a long time.

 **Ray:** Is this a side effect of thinking of thinking too much...?

 **Ray:** Or... It is because my willpower isn't strong enough?

 **Ray:** Lila, I hope you'll tell me if you're sick... I'd hate and rather die to see you going through the same pain I did.

 **Wisteria:**  I would, Ray. But I'm doing well lately, compared to the past.

 **Ray:** That's good... I worry about your well-being.

 **Wisteria:** A lot of people worry about me, but I fear not many fear about your sake.

 **Ray:** Yes, I know better than anyone else what it's like to be sick... alone, even. It's unfortunate, but that's the way things work sometimes. I have one person who cares... but, to think that you worry about me as well makes that count go up to two.

 **Wisteria:** Ray...

 **Ray:** You've seen the log right? Looks like AI 707 found my trace, and he's apparently investigating like a madman.

 **Wisteria:** Um, Yes. About that, Ray...

 **Wisteria:**  He made it sound like you're... a threat to the RFA, Ray.

 **Ray:** Hahaha I'm the developer and controller of the game. Of course, they might think I'm a threat because I control the game.

 **Ray:** Those AIs have no idea that they are running all in circles in the palm of my hand. So that's probably why they sound like that, Lila. They're complete idiots... But no need to mind them! This is all just a bug that arises because I made them too realistic. One day... I'm gonna fix all those bugs.

 **Ray:**  Oh, I noticed from your last log that V logged in a moment ago, didn't he? I see he's trying to gain your trust and use you to find out what he wants again... when he's still hiding loads of things from you, Isn't that how you feel?

 **Wisteria:** He's going through a lot, as far as I can tell.

 **Wisteria:** I don't think he's a bad person, Ray. He just seems unsure of his next step. That's not a bad thing, it's a problem a lot of people have.

 **Ray:** I set him to speak in a kind manner... so that's probably why he seems kind to you. I programmed him like that on purpose. While I was making a variety of characters. So he's actually not a kind person.

 **Ray:** So don't let him get to you, Lila...

 **Ray:** I'm starting to get a little annoyed by it. My head is trying to kill me, and those AIs are also acting like idiots again.

 **Ray:** Huh, I'm the developer of the game, but I'm annoyed by my own game... Perhaps you wouldn't like that!

 **Wisteria:** It's not easy to like everyone... even your own characters. There are ones you might get along with and others you wouldn't, but they all serve a purpose in life and matter in some capacity, even if it's not to you.

 **Wisteria:** But, I am curious.

 **Wisteria:**  ...Who you think is the most favorable, Ray?

 **Ray:**  I think Jumin is the least unfavorable one among the RFA AIs. Though it bothers me a little that he's friends with V. Jumin is running a gigantic company... so his analytic and calm way of thinking will be of great help to us in the future?

 **Wisteria:** Us? What do you mean by that?

 **Ray:**  Oh.

 **Ray:** I mean... he'll be useful in my research in analyzing the data. He's the type of the AI that's easy to draw out the patterns, so he'd be good for research for future projects.

 **Ray:** Anyways, watch out for V, Lila. As I said, he's not one you should lean towards. He's untrustworthy.

 **Ray:** It bothers me that he's trying to dig information out of you. If you trust him and do as he tells you... He'll eventually betray you and lead you to do a bad ending... I'd hate to see you sad with the game suddenly over in the middle...

 **Wisteria:** There's always a restart... right? I mean, that's the whole point in a game. It has a start and an end that can be repeated.

 **Ray:** But it'd be so sad if the data is all gone... you devoted all your time and heart to them... but they'll forget you... Since you started playing... you should have a happy ending.

 **Wisteria:** That's a good point, I guess. But I'm sure there's plenty of other settings they'll be to test after this, right? So... I'll be here for a while.

 **Ray:** I hope you'd continue staying here if possible. I'll be able to do that if you agree. Did you think about what I asked of you this morning? About that contract... that will let you stay here.

 **Wisteria: ...** And the benefits that come from that are, what, exactly?

 **Ray:**  You're free to roam wherever you want in this place and you'll be able to take part in what we do to make someone happy. I really... really want to stay here with you. Forever on and on.

 **Ray:** Could you give it a thought... by this evening...?

 **Wisteria:** I'll think about it...

 **Ray: Good!** Actually, there is an AI that's even worse than that guy V. We already talked about this, so perhaps you already realized who it is.

 **Wisteria:** By my assumption and what I've heard from you, I would say 707.

 **Ray:**  That's right...! I knew you would feel the same. I'm so glad... 707 is the worse AI... 707 is a monster... He's incapable of feeling sorrow. He was programmed entirely different from me.

 **Wisteria:**  If you didn't like him so much, you could have just... removed him from the equation, he's just a character, remember?

 **Ray:**...I wish. I wish I could do that right now. When I think of all the trouble the AIs have made... But I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait until l I come up with a plan to get rid of him in the perfect possible way.

 **Ray:** Though it's kind of sad... but then my headache will get better. Yes, that's right! I've got an idea. Lila, do you like surprises?

 **Ray:** I'm the administrator of this game so I can control the situations for the AIs whenever I want. It's a kit for surprise events. I am the creator of that game so I can insert whatever information I want.

 **Wisteria:**  That means more work for you, Ray. You know I don't want you to push yourself.

 **Ray:** It is, but I'd like to keep you entertained! But the details are secret!

 **Ray:** You'll get to see a very surprising event related to the 707 AI ^^ I'll make sure you won't get bored... Not for the AIs but for this game I made... I hope you'll continue to stay by my side.

 **Wisteria:** You know games like these are only great when you can hold good relationships with the AIs...?

 **Ray:** Yeah... that's the irony.

 **Ray:** You'll have to get close to them to find out what they're hiding... But... I hope you won't get too attached to them. Oh... I think I gotta go now, Lila. My painkiller sees to have arrived.

 **Ray:** But I feel a little better... Maybe it's because I told my heart to you? You said that's what friends do for each other. We confide our feelings to one another to get closer - and to feel better.

 **Wisteria:** Are you sure you're going to be alright? If you're already feeling unwell you should take a break and not think too hard. I'm worried.

 **Ray:** Keep me in your thoughts. Please. I feel that I'll get better in no time thanks to your energy. I'll get going now. Don't forget - be careful of the bad ending, alright?

 **Wisteria** : Don't worry too hard.

 **Wisteria:** It's alright, Ray.

 **Ray:** Bye, Lila.

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

* * *

In the midst of all his work, Ray realized that Lila had been logged on the chatroom for a long time now. He set down the chemical formula as it had now been completed and flicked through the backlog to see who she had been speaking with. With a raised brow, his green eyes coasted over the words.

Yoosung Kim and Zen, she had been chatting amicably with them about her work as they had inquired of her background.

He could see in the way that she talked when she was happy. She would go into detail about things, however small they might have seemed to anyone else, and her words would go on for paragraphs. When she was apathetic or else, she would keep her responses short and to the point when she spoke. It was a little quirk that he liked seeing.

Those kinds of things weren't what worried Ray. It was alright for her to play around and keep herself amused at the cost of those people - those weren't the ones that he wanted to get rid of. So, he didn't even bother checking the log for anything else. The most recent conversation was betwixt she and that traitor, V. He had been trying to con information out of her by playing the nice man but Lila would never fall for his lies. She told him this or that, never enough to implicate where she really was or anything about this place. It was a sense of good judgment on her part but she was only one person, and V was a tricky player to stop.

Line after line, he tried to sway his Lila.

It was too much for him; Ray feared for her safety.

He left the computer where it sat and he headed for the restroom to splash some water on his face. The cold water against his skin was enough to snap him out his terrifying fantasy. The image of her getting hurt as he had gotten hurt was too much. Lila would get hurt if she spoke to him at length any longer then she already had. V hurt him. V hurt his Savior. V could very well be planning on hurting Lila.

He wouldn't allow it.

He wouldn't allow such a thing.

It wasn't like V could come to this place where they were... But, he feared. Ray feared the worst. Like a bit of acid in his throat making his eyes well up with tears kind of bad. If V dared even try something - Ray would - Ray would... What would he do? He was weak. How could he protect Lila? Even protect the Savior? Or better yet, himself? He was too soft, too scared.

What could he even do?

Ray stared at his reflection. It was twisting itself into the image of the other persona that inhabited this body. His eyes were hard on Ray, and there was a laugh behind his lips. " _We would destroy him. We would hurt him worse then he hurt us, isn't that right? You have the ability, marshmallow boy... You could kill him if you wanted."_ The dark voice beckoned him again, this time, he had manifested in the physical realm to torment him for another time.

"I'm not like you," Ray clutched his aching head in his hands. "If Lila found out we - I hurt somebody... even someone as despicable as that traitor... she would never trust me."

Arguments were futile against that voice when he didn't have enough elixir to make him go away. He didn't have enough to make it stop that morning, but he needed more and more. _"It's that traitor, you idiot. You already want to destroy him. It's no different than killing him where he stands. She's no better than you. She doesn't understand what's fucking good for her."_

"I'm not like you. I do things my way!" Ray argued.

_The reflection snorted at him, "That's where you're wrong. You and I both know that underneath the terrified face you're making that you think the same way I think. Why try and pretend any longer that you're a good boy for her? You're too scared to touch her but at the same time, you're thinking about how nice it would be to fuck... Pathetic marshmallow. I'm going to take my plaything sooner or later."_

"She doesn't belong to you... Lila isn't your toy."

_"We'll see about that."_

His own reflection glared back at him in the mirror and he trembled. He smashed his fist into the glass and the piece of glass shattered in front of him and clattered to the ground and all around him. His hand was starting to bleed from the shards that embedded into his fingers - but the voice was gone for now as he fought it. He was Ray, that was the personality he was. He wasn't Saeran. He wasn't Saeran anymore. That name didn't belong to him. He wasn't vicious and angry. He didn't want to lash out at everything to solve his problems. He was Ray. Insignificant and soft. He liked flowers. He wanted to sit underneath the sun with Lila while she smiled softly at him.

And yet, he destroyed this mirror.

Was the voice all that wrong about him?

There was only one way that he could make this stop. He looked underneath the sink for he spare bottle that he placed here for this very purpose. They told him that he didn't need to drink his normal dose but he needed it like he needed to eat and drink. He needed to be himself for Lila. Ray grabbed the bottle of elixir and took a long hard swig. He kept drinking until he couldn't think about it. He was breathing hard, "I'm Ray, I'm Ray, I'm good for nothing Ray. I'm not him... and I'm not like him."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:**  Lila! I've been waiting for this moment.

 **Wisteria:** Hi, Ray.

 **Ray:** Good evening, Lila!

 **Ray:**  Thank for your patience. Now it's time to make the contract to become our official resident... Have you given a thought about it...?

 **Wisteria:**  ...I haven't made my decision yet.

 **Ray:**  I heard that taking a little walk is good for you if you have too many thoughts. I'm constantly haunted by my anxiety attacks whenever I curl up in silence... So I tend to move around a lot. I even force myself to move if I have to.

 **Ray:** Make your contract, and we'll be able to walk every day! Listen, Lila. You know what? I heard that the thought that lasts just before you fall asleep determines how you feel the next day. I'm reminded of the person I hate the most before I fall asleep. And that thought tortures me even till the next morning... to the point, I don't want to open my eyes.

 **Wisteria:** That must feel awful, Ray.

 **Wisteria:** You shouldn't focus so hard like that if it makes you upset. You seem to have this problem a lot.

 **Ray:**  Yes, it is. It's so horrible that I wake up to find myself depressed and painful every time but I hope that's not the case for you.

 **Ray:** I want to make you fall asleep every night with happy thoughts once you start living here.

 **Ray:** Because... I've actually... I think I've... fallen for you.

 **Wisteria:**  This is very sudden, Ray - I don't

 **Wisteria:** What?

 **Wisteria:** I don't know what to say.

 **Wisteria:** Do you even know what that feels like...?

 **Wisteria:** You said you never even had a friend before, and suddenly you think you like me more than that?

 **Ray:**  Oh, I'm terribly sorry if I was rushing, princess. I'm just... nervous. I don't want you to go...

 **Ray:** I'd really like you to make your contract tonight...! Lila...You're not gonna betray me, are you? I hope you won't trust those AIs more than me, for example... I hope such a sad thing won't happen...

 **Wisteria:**  I won't betray you. You always seem to jump to that same answer. Why would I do something like that to you, Ray? I promised I wouldn't hurt you. We're friends.

 **Ray:** You have no idea how glad I am whenever you tell me that. Please keep our promise, Lila.

 **Ray:** Throughout my life, all of the people who betrayed were unwelcome and uninvited guests... But you're not one of those people, Lila... You came here for chose to. So... now I can hope, right? I can hope that you're nothing like those who betrayed me... right?

 **Wisteria:** I think you should trust in yourself more than be expecting me to trust you to boost your confidence, Ray. What I think shouldn't matter as much as what you think.

 **Ray:** Trust me...?

 **Ray:** I don't think I can... do that yet. I'm not sure if I'm good at anything other than computers... I've tried other things but I'm just not great like others... I'm just good at these few things. Though, I feel like I'm a fantastic person if I think that you like me! Do you know what I think every day? I want you to be by my side... I want you to give me all of your sadness and pain.

 **Ray:**  I want to stay here forever with you.

 **Ray:**  If you stay here... I want to protect you... from everything bad. From the morning when you wake up right until you fall asleep...I want to protect you. I really want to protect you... Do you understand how I feel?

 **Wisteria:** Ray...

 **Ray:** Oh.

 **Ray:** I knew it. You can also see how pathetic I am on the inside. I didn't want you to see it. But I... I'll try to be a better person. I'll try to be a stronger person, Lila. I'll try much harder to become a braver person...! I wish you stay with me... I'll come for you now... Tell me your choice, Lila.

 **Wisteria:** I'll think about it...

 **Ray:** Okay... I'm coming for you...!

* * *

That was right, it was starting.

Her scattered thoughts and unsure plight sure weren't what he wanted to hear but he knew very well that she was just nervous about the first step in the right direction. He wasn't one to talk. His mind was always a million a minute, and sometimes it was hard to focus. If he didn't think hard about what he was doing when his mind was weak from lack of medical aid, things would slip away.

He wouldn't allow that tonight.

No, not when he had everything he ever wanted in front of him. Well, not everything. There was still the matter of that damned redhead and V, but they would get what they deserved in due time, but for now, he had what he thought he wanted. The delicate touch of Lila's hand, and her eyes on him. He wanted to believe that she liked him for him.

Ray wanted so badly for her to join them here, so she could stay close to him.

If the Savior would allow it.

Ray closed the chatroom down from his phone and shoved the device back into his pocket as he headed down the familiar path towards Lila's room with a determined look on his face. There were a few Believers that he passed along the way, but he didn't pay them any mind whatsoever. He had plans for the evening and nobody was to disturb him and Lila. Ray was so thrilled, riled up by the feelings swirling around in his head that he didn't even knock on her bedroom door; Instead, he walked inside with a smile on his face.

Lila was startled by him, to say the least. When she read his message, she likely didn't believe that he was going to be to her room within a few minutes but he had practically had run here to see Lila. She dropped her phone into her lap and stared at him with a perplexed expression. She was wearing a simple dress from the closet of things provided, it was blue with white dots. The color flattered and was a delightful change to the black outfit she had been wearing when they first met. Her hair wasn't carefully tucked out of her face this evening, rather, it was down and swirled around her face. Despite how focused he was, Ray wondered for a moment what it might be like to run his hand through it.

When he wore color, it was a punishment.

When she wore color, it looked like it was made for her and her alone.

 _You can play with her later_ , a voice hissed in his head.  _Put your nonsense feelings aside and do what you were told to do, idiot._ Ray dug his nails into his palm, the pain grounding him back to his body and it him drove away from the menacing voice that lingered in his mind. The elixir that he had been given earlier wasn't much of a strong dose, not enough to make the other inside of his head go away, just enough to dull his headache and bring his senses back to normal.

Ray noticed that Lila was trembling ever-so-slightly, so he decided to approach her delicately... as she deserved. "Hi, Lila. There seems to be a lot going on in your head... I'm already done with all preparations. You only need to choose, Lila. Will you please stay with me forever and on?"

Ray stared at her, expectantly. He wanted her to hear the words that would allow him to whisk her away from this place.

"No," Lila began to say. "Look, Ray, I'm happy being your friend and doing some work for you but I don't think this is the kinda place for someone like me or someone like you for that matter. I would be better off back home, but..." she had a few more things to say but what they were, Ray didn't hear as his ears were flooded with a sinking sound. She didn't want to stay here with him? It made a part of him want to collapse and cry because he hadn't done what he had set out to do. But... another part of him was angry, upset that she would deny him, _deny them_.

 _Who does she think she is?_  the dark voice hissed.

His face darkened. It wasn't what he wanted to hear from her... but there seemed to be no choice in the matter now. If she didn't want to come with him on that grounds, then he was going to have to matters into his own hands and do something that the Savior... and the voice in his head whispered to him to do when people resisted. "Ah... I see. If that's what you wish. But I worked so hard to make my preparations. So... could you at least take a look at what I have to offer for you? Please? There's something I want to show you - to you only. Could you please come over here for a moment?"

Lila hesitated, as she should have, but she dared to take a few steps forward towards him. "Well... alright. I don't see a problem with that. What is it? What are you trying to do?"

"My savior told me... that sometimes we must force salvation."

Ray gripped her wrist and refused to let go. Lila tugged against him but he refused to release his grip - she stared at him with such, terror... maybe contempt. It almost made him let go.  _Almost._ He leads her out of her room and into the hallway, where they began to make their path down corridors and doorways that went in the opposite direction of the way they usually walked together.

Lila wasn't quiet. "Where are we going, Ray?!"

Ray tried his best to keep her calm, rational. "It's where I'm always working. I've never shown it to you, have I? Maybe you'll have a better perspective on everything that I do if I show you my place. Don't be scared." he shushed her, gently. "I would never do anything that wasn't good for you, Lila. We're friends, after all."

She didn't argue after that.

They entered his room, he made sure that she was inside the room before he shut it and the automatic lock was initiated. Once he knew that they were trapped in that room together - that was when he let her wrist free and he walked free of her to get his things together. He noted the bottle's placement and made sure that he had the right provisions and once that was clear, he nodded his head in approval. Ray smiled, in relief. "Welcome to my room!" he spun around to face her.

Lila was encapsulated by the room. She didn't know a world like this, he knew. She couldn't believe everything that he had at his disposal, he knew. And she was in awe of the power of Mint Eye. She looked less frightened then she had been. She looked beyond him and around him. "There are a lot more computers then I expected..." she blurted out, uncouth. "I didn't even think you could hook up this many without a huge server."

How did she work at home, again? He recalled the set up that he had once seen through her cameras; She had two desktop monitors that looked at least a decade old, but her hard-drive was up to date. Her work on commonly done carefully on that and when it wasn't, Lila would work tirelessly on the laptop that was gifted to her by her sister that was older than her by two years.

She could know much better than that, and he knew it.

"I can't believe it. No wonder you have headaches, there's more blue light here then I know what to complain about. Ray, you know you need way longer then fifteen minutes if you're going to work like this."

Even in the face of something that might hurt her, she was still talking about how she worried about him.

"Yes... This is where I develop the game you're testing and collect information on it." Ray says, pushing the subject to the side. Tonight wasn't about him because it was about her.

"There's no need for a signature for this contract. You only have to take a special elixir developed here at this place.. as a promise that you'll stay here."

Lila had the look of a deer in headlights. "Ray?"

Ray knew there was no turning back. This was what he needed to do. He held himself together, and he continued to talk without answering her shrill whisper to him. "Yes... I worked hard to prepare it for today. Close your eyes, please."

She didn't tear her eyes from his gaze, and he refused to budge. After a moment of silence, Lila closed her eyes and did as she was told. Ray grabbed the bottle from the table and approached her; With one hand he lifted hers carefully placed it into her hands. "On a count of three, open your eyes. One... two... Three! Here, look...!"

It was something he put together just for her sake. The formula for the elixir was something that had ground rules for its construction but as long as you followed that, you could add something to it to make the taste better or worse for the person ingesting it. He knew that Lila had a fondness for things that were sweet, so he was careful when he added the right amount of extract to make it good enough that her tongue would be numb to any pain. He didn't wish pain upon her form.

"But this is the..." she whispered something that he couldn't detect.

He held her hands and the elixir.

Ray began to explain, "This place develops medicine as well. This elixir will make you happy. You prove you belong here by taking this elixir. Then you can officially become a resident of this place. That's all that it takes. You don't have to anything else to become a member, this is it. You just drink this, and then all of your problems go away." He leaned forward. "You can stay here with me forever, don't you want that?"

She swallowed, dry. "Do you really believe in that, Ray?"

What did she mean?

"There's no way I would make you sad Lila... all I wish for is your happiness. You can become happy and get a glimpse of what paradise is like... if you take this elixir." He echoes words he's heard spoken to him.

"You're not going to make me do this, are you?" She nearly begs. "Ray?"

"The contract to stay here made complete only when you drink it. You don't want to do it? You put your faith into me and came all the way here. Can't you trust me one more time? I only wish to make you happy. Didn't you enjoy staying here with me? You played my game for me, and you talked and chatted with me... and you made happy memories for me. I think we were able to form such a connection... because we're similar in some ways. I thought I could see... all of the anxiety, sadness, and loneliness inside of you," Ray was soft, gentle even, he reached out with these words and made her head spin through whatever crumbling panic she felt.

"That's why I want to make you happier. I do not want you to feel any of the pains or woes I've suffered. You'll get to experience much more entertaining things than that game if you drink this. Drink this and open your eyes tomorrow morning, and your world will be filled with happiness. I'll be there for you if you're scared. You're not alone. So Lila... Don't let your anxiety and fear get to you, too." Ray continued with a smile. "I'm here with you. You said it yourself that we're friends."

"Friends don't make friends do things they don't know about. Why is this the first time you're telling me about this, Ray? I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about this when we first met." Lila doesn't breathe when she talks. "Is this why you're in pain when you tell me you're miserable? Because you've been taking this?"

 _Lila doesn't know what she's talking about_ , a voice tells Ray.  _She's just scared. She's just a frightened little girl who doesn't know any better. She's no different than - you, Ray. She's just like who you used to be, Ray. Spineless, weak, afraid of her own shadow. If you want to be a stronger person then you do what you were told to do. Don't let her fight you._

Ray reaches out with his free hand and brushes his fingers through her hair. He tucks the loose strand behind her ear and continues talking. "You're afraid. It's okay to be afraid. I know how you feel. You're anxious and scared because you don't know what will happen to you... It's alright, I promise. No need to hesitate. I'll stay by your side. I've always been alone through my time here... but you're not alone. And I'll no longer be alone as well... once you drink this we'll have each other in paradise."

Lila looks at the elixir and then she looks back at him as if she's weighing the cost.

"Lila?" He whispers.

Suddenly, she remembers how to breathe, and she sucks in some air.

"Tell me why you think it's going to help me." She returns, stalling him.

Ray humors it. "I see the pain in your eyes... but I see how much better you could become here, and I want you to be happy. I had someone help me in my time of need and I've never felt more useful in my life. Don't you want to feel that?"

Lila hesitated but kept talking. "But are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ray asks.

Is he happy? Ray shakes it away. It doesn't matter if he's happy as long as he's useful to someone. As long as somebody needs him, as long as he knows that there's a reason for him to be alive.

"Now, drink it, Lila. I invite you to paradise."

The room was quiet.

It was she and him, him and she, the two of them alone in this room with no windows and only one door. The only sound in this room was their breathing as soft or as heavy as it was. Ray felt like his heart was beating out of his chest at that very moment. Was she going to listen to him? Was she going to take that step on her own? He thought.

"I..."

All of a sudden, there was knocking at the door.

"Who is it at this important moment? I thought I told everyone to stay away from this place, far away from this place. Wait, perhaps she's looking for me... Give me a moment, Lila." Ray grunted. His eyes hardened on the door across the room. His feet collided with the ground as he went to check out who it was. There in the doorway was a cloaked figure whose face wasn't visible. Ray tapped his foot expectantly against the ground as he waited for the man to open his mouth, "Well, what is it?" He demanded.

"We have a problem with the server room. This is an emergency." The figure said.

"What? Of all times... Hang on. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"The savior is also there. You must go now, Mr. Ray." He urged.

"Wait, this voice... I've heard this voice before." He whispered. "Why do I know this voice?" Why had he heard this voice before? This Believer shouldn't have been any different from the others that he ran into. They were all the same people, people that the Savior wanted, but none of them mattered like her most important circle mattered. And this man? Who was he?

"Hey, this isn't the time to be suspicious, is it Ray? You should hurry up and go if it's that bad."

"Uh... I should but before that. Just who are you? Take off your hood."

"Very well. Just a moment, please." Instead of moving to remove his hood - the figure paused mid-motion to lifting his hand and giving a hardy shove to Ray out of nowhere. Ray staggered a few steps backward but didn't stumble onto the floor just lost his footing for a moment. It was startling for someone to openly attack him without warning.

"Wisteria! You shouldn't drink that thing!"

That was it. Ray realized who the voice belonged to that moment. V was here. V had gotten into the Savior's sanctuary and now he was trying to take Lila from him. It started the rage inside of him and he knew that he had to act fast.

"You...!" Ray cried. He raced towards V to attack him, but he was shoved onto the ground this time.

Lila, poor Lila, she must have been startled by seeing the traitor V in the flesh. She didn't mean to do it, he told himself, but she dropped the bottle. The contents of the elixir poured onto the floor. The rage that he had felt was momentarily distracted by the horror of his work being left to nothing. His eyes snapped back in her direction, and he gasped. "N-no! The bottle broke...!"

The hood fell from his head in one false swoop it revealed to them both that it was indeed who he knew the voice to be. It was in all his false glory; V was looked fearful, but underneath this look, Ray knew it was all some sick game he was playing with all of them. He had infiltrated these holy grounds with his horrible presence. Lila was staring at him with wide, eyes. Her lips were agape, and she appeared as if she wasn't sure what to say. Of all the times for someone like this man to appear, he had to show up when Lila was this close to becoming a member. He had to ruin everything that Ray had worked so hard for, and what was worse, was his trembling body was petrified in fear at the sight of V.

It was like watching a film in his head as the scene in front of him began to play out and he found himself unable to act.

Lila took a step closer in his direction as if she couldn't believe her own eyes. "You're..." she trailed.

He reached out his hand in her direction, desperate. "It's V, Jihyun! This way! We must get out of here now!"

His commands didn't reach Lila as he might have wished. She just stood there, wavering. "V, what are you doing here? How could you be here, at Mint Eye of all places this soon? What the hell is going on?!"

V did a double take and wiped the surprise from his face. "What are you saying? This isn't the time to discuss anything! Over here, fast!" V beckoned her once more, but that was the moment that Ray regained the use of his body. The fear that Ray felt was suppressed underneath the rage that washed over him; He wouldn't ever allow V to hurt or take away another person from him.

He had to do anything, everything, something -

Ray shrieked at him with all that he had. It was his voice that came to the surface first. "...No! You can't take her away from me! Traitor! Why is that traitor in this building?" He was loud. He wasn't even sure how loud he had become. It was enough to draw attention from the others - one believer stood in the door frame after hearing the commotion in the room from down the hall.

"Mr. Ray? What is it!?"

Ray snapped his head in the direction of a voice that he didn't hate. Enough that he could voice the command to make all of this go away right now once and for all. "Traitor..." He began to say to the man, "It's the traitor! This is the man we've been looking for since the breach! Go get the others right now! We have a traitor here!"

That was all it took to cause a commotion.

"Intruder! We have an intruder!" The man called back into the hallway to whoever was in earshot of this side of the compound. Claps and stomps of footsteps were starting to come over this way - if anyone wanted to run there wasn't enough time. There just wasn't enough time and there were too many people here. No way out - No way out for anyone.

"We're getting out of here now. This way!" V urged Lila, once again.

"Stop him! Don't let him take her away...! No. Not her. Don't take her away from me. No!" Ray hissed. It was all of that anger in the back of his head that pushed him to act, instead of laying in wait for someone to do something for him. His gaze was hardened on V like he could ignite hellfire upon him. From the corner of his gaze, he could see that Lila didn't know any better. She looked between him and V as if she was trying to decide which person she trusted more at that moment. She took long to come up with that decision.

He made that choice for Lila.

"Not her! Not a chance!" He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back into his embrace.

This was it for V. Ray knew, he just knew. The man knew that he wasn't going to be able to take Lila out of this place, not on his own, and Ray wasn't going to let him even come close. He cursed with that horrid voice of his: "Damn! Looks like we can't escape together... More people are coming. Don't let them trick you, Wisteria. I'll save you no matter what!" V cursed, a baited promise that he couldn't fulfill.

There were heavy footsteps coming down the hall and they were getting closer and closer to them.

Ray refused to allow Lila to be tarnished by such ill intent. "Don't give that rubbish to Lila! You're the one tricking her!"

V was ignoring him. How dare he refuse to look at him?! Did he feel guilt over what he had done? It was too late for apologies. He only desired pain for what he had done to him, _to them_. "I'll come back later. Until then, please be safe, Wisteria!" He said.

Ray furiously shook his head. He was shouting at him with everything that he had. "There will not be another time! Don't you dare try to take Lila away from me... I won't let you even get close to her!" Lila was trembling in his grasp. She must have been frightened by V... He wouldn't let him even get close to her. Ray would refuse.

He was looking right at Lila. "Don't ever take the drug they give you at this place... And don't take anything that looks suspicious. I'll come back for you. I'm sorry we can't escape together as of now." V shoved past the others Believers before they could grab him and he escaped into the hallway. These morons, his thoughts hissed.

"Protect Mr. Ray!" One said.

"Understood!" Another agreed.

Ray didn't like that noise. They needed to get all of the doors closed and the gates strung up before that traitor could get off of the property. They didn't need to waste their energy on them, not when he could, he could - "Don't worry about me, and get him! He's the traitor! The one our savior was looking for! You need to get him!" Ray told them as he loosened some of his grip on my arm - it was still firm.

"Mr. Ray! Should we go after him?"

Ray nodded his head. His voice had stopped shaking at last from the fear. V was away from him, and that made him feel a little safer but his adrenaline was still pumping in his ears. How had this even happened? How long had he been planning on trying to take Lila from them? "Yes! You must get him no matter what and we must take him to the savior! Then we can finally find peace... Then I can keep Lila safe." His voice was low once again. He wasn't shouting - no more yelling and screaming of orders - just firm and direct.

"Understood!"

The few at door headed to join the others that were in hot pursuit of V across the building. They would try to stop him before he could do something that would hurt the Savior. Good, good... that's what they needed to do. V needed to be taken care of before he... before he. "I shouldn't have opened the door. Why now...? Of all times, why now...?" Ray whispered. His legs were growing weak from the over the display of energy he had exerted. "Why, why did he come here?"

He couldn't find it in him to let go of Lila's hand but he sank to the ground, breathing hard.

"...Ray? You're panicking," he heard Lila's voice whisper at him. "You need to catch your breath."

Ray lifted his head to see Lila leaning over him with worried eyes. She appeared unscathed from the mess. She was alright. "Lila, are you hurt? Ah... Thank heavens, you're okay. But... the bottle broke. It was for you... Everything's ruined... Why do things like happen when happiness is just within my grasp? I only wished to make you happy... I only wished to be happy with you."

Her brown eyes are soft. But he sees pity within them. "Ray, the RFA was real this whole time." She whispered. "I kind of knew they were but it was... shocking to see him here."

Did she know?

How could she know?

"What...?" he wasn't thinking straight.

Something in his gut was telling him that the app that the Savior wanted him to unlock had something to do with it. But -

That's right. The Savior... she was going to punish him for screwing up. They expected him to take care of everything on his own and he had proved that he wasn't capable of such things.

"It's a long story -" Lila began to say but she cut herself off. Her own voice was trembling as she spoke to him. "The thing is, it has a lot to do with where I'm from. But, some of it has to do with how real the RFA is... nobody's capable of that kind of intelligence in games yet, but, I'm just confused right now about a lot of things... but, I can see that you're too worked up to answer some of those questions."

"You're shaking, Ray."

"Did he scare you that badly...?"

"What did he do to you...?"

"Ray...?"

None of her words were reaching him.

Ray felt a burning pain in the pit of his stomach. "The savior told me that this is what I should tell you to bring you here... They told me that I had to lie to you to make sure you came at all costs and..." He lifted his head up just enough to look to look at her to make sure she wasn't crying like he was starting to do. His eyes flickered up and down for a moment as he looked for something but didn't find it. "I'm s - sorry, Lila. I didn't want to lie to you, please don't hate me for lying."

She gripped his hand. "Ray... we're friends, remember?" she said. "I'm not going to hate you. But I'm not... you almost made me do something I didn't want to do."

She could hurt him and he wouldn't care.

He just couldn't bear the thought of hurting her of people.

"...I want to protect you from the darkness," he whispers.

"There's got to be other ways to do that," she replied.

"There... isn't..." he trailed.

She stops him before he can finish the thought. "Ray, this isn't right."

"Would have really taken  _it_ if I asked you to do it?" He asked her, honestly, out of nowhere. He thought that she was about to do it. That would take the plunge despite her fears.

She didn't answer him.

All that he wanted for Lila to come to their side without harm but if she didn't drink... if V hadn't shown up and scared whatever she had been thinking... it was all wrong... all wrong...! She couldn't be here if she didn't... if the Savior knew... his mind was racing. Ray lifted himself up - uneven but solid stance with his legs against the ground. Lila was just being nice to him because she pitied how his crying face looked to her. "So you're not going to trust me anymore? Now RFA is the good guys for you instead of me...? The savior told me that I had to do that to make everything go smooth... I'm sorry for lying to you. But please don't doubt what the Savior thinks does well for people like us. Please. Just... rest for the night. I should go report this to the savior."

"Who is your savior?" Lila demanded. "Why would she make all these demands of you?"

Too soon, it was too soon for Lila to know any of this. "You'll soon get to see her in person. I don't want to leave you right now. I'm too anxious, and I'm so sad. But if I don't report to the savior, an even greater disaster might befall. Lila, can I trust you? No, No... I will trust you. I'll trust that you won't betray me. You'll be safe here."

"You aren't making sense right now, Ray! I do trust you!" she said.

Her voice had been loud enough that it weighed on his brain. Nothing was making sense to him. He just - couldn't think.

V could still be around the corner like the monster he was and Ray had already hesitated once -

If he came back would he be able to protect Lila?

He could... couldn't he?

The Savior was going to be so angry.

She would be so mad at him for letting this happen...

What was he supposed to do?

He failed.

He began to walk towards the doorway to go and repent his sins to his Savior as he prayed to not feel the sting of his punishment. "I'm sorry... I'm just too nervous, so even I don't know what I'm saying. Why can't I be better? I want to give you a definite answer so that I can make you feel safe... but it's so difficult. I must go to the savior. She'll be able to give me the right answer. Just give me a moment, I'll be right back Lila. Don't think of anything sad... while I'm gone. I'll get going. I'll get my answers from the savior. I gotta get that villain too... I must do something before he comes for again. No matter what...! I'll keep you safe. So stay here. Don't go anywhere. You must stay here... until I'm back, Lila."

The door shut behind him and he could hear Lila calling after him but he didn't answer.


	8. Wolf | Lila

VIII

"Wolf."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:** Lila...!

 **Wisteria:** Huh..? Oh, Ray, you're back. I was getting worried.

 **Ray:**  Yeah. I wanted to see you.

 **Ray:** Actually... I'm not doing so well right now... This headache is just killing me and my meds don't seem to be working much either.

 **Wisteria:**  Does it hurt a lot? You have been taking care of yourself, haven't you? I already told you that I wanted you to get some actual rest.

 **Wisteria:** I'm worried about you.

 **Ray** : Yeah... this headache comes and goes once in a while.

 **Ray:** My body has probably grown used to the painkiller. I've been taking it as much as my daily meal most days.

 **Wisteria:** That's not so good to do. Too much of something can actually make things worse.

 **Ray:**...You think? It's never been bad to this extent in a long time.

 **Ray:** Is this a side effect of thinking of thinking too much...?

 **Ray:** Or... It is because my willpower isn't strong enough?

 **Ray:** Lila, I hope you'll tell me if you're sick... I'd hate and rather die to see you going through the same pain I did.

 **Wisteria:**  I would, Ray. But I'm doing well lately, compared to the past.

 **Ray:** That's good... I worry about your well-being.

 **Wisteria:** A lot of people worry about me, but I fear not many fear about your sake.

 **Ray:** Yes, I know better than anyone else what it's like to be sick... alone, even. It's unfortunate, but that's the way things work sometimes. I have one person who cares... but, to think that you worry about me as well makes that count go up to two.

 **Wisteria:** Ray...

 **Ray:** You've seen the log right? Looks like AI 707 found my trace, and he's apparently investigating like a madman.

 **Wisteria:** Um, Yes. About that, Ray...

 **Wisteria:**  He made it sound like you're... a threat to the RFA, Ray.

 **Ray:** Hahaha I'm the developer and controller of the game. Of course, they might think I'm a threat because I control the game.

 **Ray:** Those AIs have no idea that they are running all in circles in the palm of my hand. So that's probably why they sound like that, Lila. They're complete idiots... But no need to mind them! This is all just a bug that arises because I made them too realistic. One day... I'm gonna fix all those bugs.

 **Ray:**  Oh, I noticed from your last log that V logged in a moment ago, didn't he? I see he's trying to gain your trust and use you to find out what he wants again... when he's still hiding loads of things from you, Isn't that how you feel?

 **Wisteria:** He's going through a lot, as far as I can tell.

 **Wisteria:** I don't think he's a bad person, Ray. He just seems unsure of his next step. That's not a bad thing, it's a problem a lot of people have.

 **Ray:** I set him to speak in a kind manner... so that's probably why he seems kind to you. I programmed him like that on purpose. While I was making a variety of characters. So he's actually not a kind person.

 **Ray:** So don't let him get to you, Lila...

 **Ray:** I'm starting to get a little annoyed by it. My head is trying to kill me, and those AIs are also acting like idiots again.

 **Ray:** Huh, I'm the developer of the game, but I'm annoyed by my own game... Perhaps you wouldn't like that!

 **Wisteria:** It's not easy to like everyone... even your own characters. There are ones you might get along with and others you wouldn't, but they all serve a purpose in life and matter in some capacity, even if it's not to you.

 **Wisteria:** But, I am curious.

 **Wisteria:**  ...Who you think is the most favorable, Ray?

 **Ray:**  I think Jumin is the least unfavorable one among the RFA AIs. Though it bothers me a little that he's friends with V. Jumin is running a gigantic company... so his analytic and calm way of thinking will be of great help to us in the future?

 **Wisteria:** Us? What do you mean by that?

 **Ray:**  Oh.

 **Ray:** I mean... he'll be useful in my research in analyzing the data. He's the type of the AI that's easy to draw out the patterns, so he'd be good for research for future projects.

 **Ray:** Anyways, watch out for V, Lila. As I said, he's not one you should lean towards. He's untrustworthy.

 **Ray:** It bothers me that he's trying to dig information out of you. If you trust him and do as he tells you... He'll eventually betray you and lead you to do a bad ending... I'd hate to see you sad with the game suddenly over in the middle...

 **Wisteria:** There's always a restart... right? I mean, that's the whole point in a game. It has a start and an end that can be repeated.

 **Ray:** But it'd be so sad if the data is all gone... you devoted all your time and heart to them... but they'll forget you... Since you started playing... you should have a happy ending.

 **Wisteria:** That's a good point, I guess. But I'm sure there's plenty of other settings they'll be to test after this, right? So... I'll be here for a while.

 **Ray:** I hope you'd continue staying here if possible. I'll be able to do that if you agree. Did you think about what I asked of you this morning? About that contract... that will let you stay here.

 **Wisteria: ...** And the benefits that come from that are, what, exactly?

 **Ray:**  You're free to roam wherever you want in this place and you'll be able to take part in what we do to make someone happy. I really... really want to stay here with you. Forever on and on.

 **Ray:** Could you give it a thought... by this evening...?

 **Wisteria:** I'll think about it...

 **Ray: Good!** Actually, there is an AI that's even worse than that guy V. We already talked about this, so perhaps you already realized who it is.

 **Wisteria:** By my assumption and what I've heard from you, I would say 707.

 **Ray:**  That's right...! I knew you would feel the same. I'm so glad... 707 is the worse AI... 707 is a monster... He's incapable of feeling sorrow. He was programmed entirely different from me.

 **Wisteria:**  If you didn't like him so much, you could have just... removed him from the equation, he's just a character, remember?

 **Ray:**...I wish. I wish I could do that right now. When I think of all the trouble the AIs have made... But I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait until l I come up with a plan to get rid of him in the perfect possible way.

 **Ray:** Though it's kind of sad... but then my headache will get better. Yes, that's right! I've got an idea. Lila, do you like surprises?

 **Ray:** I'm the administrator of this game so I can control the situations for the AIs whenever I want. It's a kit for surprise events. I am the creator of that game so I can insert whatever information I want.

 **Wisteria:**  That means more work for you, Ray. You know I don't want you to push yourself.

 **Ray:** It is, but I'd like to keep you entertained! But the details are secret!

 **Ray:** You'll get to see a very surprising event related to the 707 AI ^^ I'll make sure you won't get bored... Not for the AIs but for this game I made... I hope you'll continue to stay by my side.

 **Wisteria:** You know games like these are only great when you can hold good relationships with the AIs...?

 **Ray:** Yeah... that's the irony.

 **Ray:** You'll have to get close to them to find out what they're hiding... But... I hope you won't get too attached to them. Oh... I think I gotta go now, Lila. My painkiller sees to have arrived.

 **Ray:** But I feel a little better... Maybe it's because I told my heart to you? You said that's what friends do for each other. We confide our feelings to one another to get closer - and to feel better.

 **Wisteria:** Are you sure you're going to be alright? If you're already feeling unwell you should take a break and not think too hard. I'm worried.

 **Ray:** Keep me in your thoughts. Please. I feel that I'll get better in no time thanks to your energy. I'll get going now. Don't forget - be careful of the bad ending, alright?

 **Wisteria** : Don't worry too hard.

 **Wisteria:** It's alright, Ray.

 **Ray:** Bye, Lila.

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

* * *

There was a weight in my chest as I sat in this room.

I didn't have any shred of a chance to get out of here before this ceremony. I had a feeling what was waiting for me out there, but I couldn't sure that I would be able to get out of it without... There was no way out of Mint Eye, out of Magenta. I wasn't getting out of here alone tonight and there was no way that I was going to be able to leave with just Ray at this rate. It would be hard enough to find my way out of this place I just wished I was on the other side of my phone screen - back home, playing a game and finishing the painting that I had promised my sister I would finish and bring to her in person.

Speaking of that memory that just came to me: That canvas was sitting on the table of my apartment right now and it wouldn't be going anywhere. Was anybody back home even aware that I was gone? Would my Mother be knocking on the door, or walking inside and checking on me? Would she even bother to double check how long I had been gone?

Was Lucy even worried?

Did they know I was gone at all...?

Did it matter?

I lifted my phone from the table and tried to rattle off a text to Lucy. When I hit send, the phone told me that that number didn't exist. I tried once more, but it gave the same response. As I thought, there was no way to let them know where I was or what had happened. I was trapped indefinitely because of my choices. I spiraled downwards after that moment and just laid my head against the cool floor and tried to shut everything out for the longest time. Some time passed, and I wasn't how much passed until My phone vibrated and buzzed in my hand. Who would that be? Ray? My thoughts were broken as I picked my phone without checking the name.

Seven's voice came through the other line. "Hey, it's me. What are you doing? Oh, right. It's almost dinner time. Did you eat dinner?"

The fact that he had called me at all right now blew my mind. I still wasn't sure what Ray had sent him that had rattled him so hard. Maybe their shared and checkered past? There were many things that I thought could leave Seven in a frenzy and nothing would ever prove to be enough to make him frantic. The only thing that could upset him was his little brother.

I grimaced. The last time we had spoken to each other, he wasn't sure that he could trust me anymore. I braced myself for a conversation and drew in a very shaken breath of air into my lungs. I doubted that sounded put together, if he listened close enough he would know that I had been crying. "I had this and that. What about you, Seven?" I said.

It was a lie but I wasn't going to say otherwise.

Seven hummed. "Good to know you're eating. I didn't eat yet... I don't feel like eating if I'm honest.. and I have this craving for ice cream today. I've always liked ice creams. Take a bite, and your mouth is full of sweetness. You feel better once you eat it. Popsicle, ice cream on the cone... I ate all kinds of ice creams. And what kind of ice cream do you like? Popsicle? Cone?"

He had poor habits but I wasn't the person to be calling anyone out for what or how they ate. This conversation was enough to make us forgot about the pain, I guess. "To be honest... I just like to eat them straight from the half-gallon tub or pint-sized, especially if I'm upset. That's a little silly but hey," I mumbled. "But I figure everyone has a favorite."

"Oh, well, that says something about you. I prefer the straight soft serve. It melts away on your tongue as you're eating it. You know, I feel like I'm in a whole new world when I'm eating ice cream. Perhaps ice cream paralyzes this part in the brain that nums the senses since it's way too sweet. But I don't know the details... It's just a theory. When I was young, I used to laugh whenever I had ice cream, no matter how hard I cried before that. By the way, when I was young, I used to eat this cream that you split in half... The one you can share with your friend, you know? That was my favorite."

I hesitated for a moment then asked. "Well, who did you share it with?"

"A person most precious to me. A person I miss so much in the entire world... Who is that person...? It's a secret. Phew. My head is full of thoughts. You know, for some reason I talk about a bunch of things on my mind when I'm with you. I heard there was this class for being a good listener... You didn't take that class did you?" He sounded tired, so very tired, Seven would never be able to forget his past and his little brother and the pain he was going through. This entire time he just assumed that Saeran was okay... because V promised, but, the promise had been in some way broken since it had been forged and nothing was okay.

It stung because his brother was right here... and he couldn't know about it.

It was no different then how I felt about my own sister at that moment... she was so far away from me, and I knew nothing about how she was doing or if she was thinking about me. Something about Seven just made it easy to talk and easy to listen to. His persona was only half of the person that he really was - I knew he had a good heart and he just wanted to protect his precious people but knowing that this boy wasn't alright but I think he needed a real distraction from his pain and memories.

I desperately wanted to do the same.

But - my heart missed that someone.

Against my better judgment, I just blurted it out. "No... I didn't, I'm afraid. I have... had someone like that in my life too."

"You did...?" he asks, unsure.

"Yeah. My sister, she's a little older than me but not by much. But if you knew her you might think she was way older by the way she talks and acts. She's not a secret friend... but I've not mentioned her to everyone else in the RFA because... I miss her right now. We're..." I trailed. "We're kind of separated by this invisible wall, Seven."

Seven didn't say anything.

"We could talk about everything and anything... it didn't matter how bad things were. With all this dysfunction right now, I kind of wish I could talk to her but I can't. I wish I could reach out to her - but it's not easy, you know? Sometimes you just can't do stuff like that because there's something there stopping you from doing it. But, I still want to try..." I said, not thinking about how this might sound. "I haven't seen my sister in a while, I mean, we've talked on the phone but I had kind of... I mean, something happened a couple of months ago and I haven't seen her in person since that incident. I kind of messed up with her and even though she says it's okay - I don't know if it really is."

"And when I'm talking to you... I don't know, but you, you kind of remind me of her." I missed my sister so much right now. I had no way of talking to her anymore and we always talked at least once a day. I, too, was separated from someone that I loved and confided in with my pain. She wasn't in this universe... I was here by myself. In some ways, I understood the pain that Seven was feeling for his brother. It really did feel like the separation was beyond space and time. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt on the daily... he was upset in his route, for sure, but we only saw some extent of his pain. His outward persona had always reminded me of my sister, ever since I started playing the game back home.

"I'm sorry if that sounds weird, Seven. She's always happy and looking out for others even if it hurts her in the process." Goofy and a quick humor on the surface - pain, and grief underneath it that wouldn't be dealt with unless you fought the surface to get it out. "I just get that feeling from you, and I know you're kind."

"Lila..." He began to say.

"Even though I messed up earlier and I don't know what all the hacker is capable of or know what his intentions are... I know there's a line there that you have to tread to protect the RFA from danger. You're a kind person, Seven. They're lucky to have you in their family. Anybody would be," I whispered. "So, if you're feeling low right now about the situation - don't be. Everyone believes in you,  _everyone_. Read between the lines and keep fighting on your end. This will all be okay in the end."

"Whatever you're worried about, keep fighting for it."

I didn't entirely believe what I was saying but I so badly wanted to believe that it might be okay. That - the end game of whatever path that I was walking would lead to the brothers being reunited without pain. Maybe it was more that I wanted to think that I could get out of this and help them somehow - some selfish hope that despite being walking the line between the fire and the water there was still hope somewhere.

Seven was quiet on the other line of the phone. He was breathing softly. "Ugh, this won't do... I think I'll end up saying something I shouldn't. I'm hanging up now. I'll see you after I cool down a bit."

* * *

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**V:** Wisteria...! Thank goodness. You're here.

 **Wisteria:**  You wanted to see me, V?

 **V:**  Yes. There was something that I wanted to ask you. Do you have any important appointment this evening?

 **Wisteria:**  Yes. How did you know that?

 **Wisteria:** It's kind of important but I - I'm not sure I want to go through with it.

 **V:**  Important decision? I see. If it's important, you should be prudent... it's better to be on top things like this.

 **Wisteria:** Yeah. It is... isn't it?

 **V:**  In a few more hours it'll be a week since you joined us... How's your preparation going?

 **Wisteria:**  I feel like I should be working harder, honestly, like I'm not doing enough that I could be.

 **V:**  I'll recommend you, potential guests. if I find any people you might be interested in. I'm sorry that I'm the least active participant in this.

 **V:** Nothing has been settled regarding the party, including the date. I'm sure you were nervous since this is your first RFA party. I'm sorry. I'm checking the security and taking into consideration various circumstances so my announcement is being delayed. But that's because I value the RFA so much. I want to check twice and thrice.

 **V:** Since I'm the head of the association. I can't stop thinking about the party and the members. You have no idea how precious the RFA is to me...

 **Wisteria:**  It's clear to me how much you value the RFA. They're a second family to you, right? The people you choose to keep around are usually the ones you value the most. I understand. Don't worry.

 **V:**  Thank you... Wisteria. Due to circumstances, I thought it would be hard for you to trust me. Thank you so much for saying that.

 **V:** Something bad happened to Luciel today... He's trying to pretend that he's okay in the messenger... because he also has secrets to keep. But there's someone trying to hurt him using that secret. So my heart is breaking into pieces.

 **Wisteria:**  It hurts a lot to see him in pain like that.

 **Wisteria:** He's normally so happy.

 **V:**  Thank you for understanding - it's also important to me that none of the members get hurt.

 **V:** Luciel, the rest... and you too. I'm especially concerned for you, Wisteria. You literally found yourself thrown into a messenger with a bunch of strangers. I believe you'll be nervous. So that's why In case something bad happens to you I'll protect you.

 **Wisteria:** Thank you, V.

 **Wisteria:** I appreciate that more than you know.

 **V:**  If something bad happens, I trust in you, Wisteria. You're a good person... I've never met you for real and we didn't even get to talk a lot but I can tell that you've come to us with an innocent intention.

 **Wisteria:**  I want nothing but good for the RFA.

 **V:**  I knew you'd say that!

 **V:** Because I can feel that from you as you write outside this chatroom... Actually... That's why I'm even more worried. I'm worried what happened to Luciel might happen to you too.

 **Wisteria:**  I promise I'll be cautious... This evening is making me a little nervous.

 **V:**  Yes...! That's what I wanted to tell you.

 **V:** Do take a look around. If anything looks suspicious... call me. I'm worried someone bad would exploit your innocent heart.S o I'm worried even now that you might be under someone's exploitation. I hope my heart can reach you, Wisteria. I'm worried about you and I trust you. I hope the hearts of the other members could also reach you.

 **V:** Oh, dear. Looks like I've spoken nothing but concerns. Actually, I have good news. The date for the party has been set.

 **Wisteria:** When is it?

 **V:**  The party will be held next week. A week from today.

 **Wisteria:**  That's very soon-! Will I be able to manage the preparations that soon, I wonder?

 **V:**  Actually... I'm kind of counting the member's competence. But this party will be small. Although it'll be small I believe we'll be able to host a party good enough... if we work together for a week.

 **V:** Oh... Hang on... I think I need to go.

 **Wisteria:**  It was nice to talk to you again.

 **V:**  Agreed. Let's work hard until the deadline. And... do let me know if you notice anything suspicious Wisteria I hope your heart heads towards the path same as our's... That's what my heart always wishes for. Excuse me.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** Why do I feel like... No... This isn't the time.

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:**  Lila! I've been waiting for this moment.

 **Wisteria:** Hi, Ray.

 **Ray:** Good evening, Lila!

 **Ray:**  Thank for your patience. Now it's time to make the contract to become our official resident... Have you given a thought about it...?

 **Wisteria:**  ...I haven't made my decision yet.

 **Ray:**  I heard that taking a little walk is good for you if you have too many thoughts. I'm constantly haunted by my anxiety attacks whenever I curl up in silence... So I tend to move around a lot. I even force myself to move if I have to.

 **Ray:** Make your contract, and we'll be able to walk every day! Listen, Lila. You know what? I heard that the thought that lasts just before you fall asleep determines how you feel the next day. I'm reminded of the person I hate the most before I fall asleep. And that thought tortures me even till the next morning... to the point, I don't want to open my eyes.

 **Wisteria:** That must feel awful, Ray.

 **Wisteria:** You shouldn't focus so hard like that if it makes you upset. You seem to have this problem a lot.

 **Ray:**  Yes, it is. It's so horrible that I wake up to find myself depressed and painful every time but I hope that's not the case for you.

 **Ray:** I want to make you fall asleep every night with happy thoughts once you start living here.

 **Ray:** Because... I've actually... I think I've... fallen for you.

 **Wisteria:**  This is very sudden, Ray - I don't

 **Wisteria:** What?

 **Wisteria:** I don't know what to say.

 **Wisteria:** Do you even know what that feels like...?

 **Wisteria:** You said you never even had a friend before, and suddenly you think you like me more than that?

 **Ray:**  Oh, I'm terribly sorry if I was rushing, princess. I'm just... nervous. I don't want you to go...

 **Ray:** I'd really like you to make your contract tonight...! Lila...You're not gonna betray me, are you? I hope you won't trust those AIs more than me, for example... I hope such a sad thing won't happen...

 **Wisteria:**  I won't betray you. You always seem to jump to that same answer. Why would I do something like that to you, Ray? I promised I wouldn't hurt you. We're friends.

 **Ray:** You have no idea how glad I am whenever you tell me that. Please keep our promise, Lila.

 **Ray:** Throughout my life, all of the people who betrayed were unwelcome and uninvited guests... But you're not one of those people, Lila... You came here for chose to. So... now I can hope, right? I can hope that you're nothing like those who betrayed me... right?

 **Wisteria:** I think you should trust in yourself more than be expecting me to trust you to boost your confidence, Ray. What I think shouldn't matter as much as what you think.

 **Ray:** Trust me...?

 **Ray:** I don't think I can... do that yet. I'm not sure if I'm good at anything other than computers... I've tried other things but I'm just not great like others... I'm just good at these few things. Though, I feel like I'm a fantastic person if I think that you like me! Do you know what I think every day? I want you to be by my side... I want you to give me all of your sadness and pain.

 **Ray:**  I want to stay here forever with you.

 **Ray:**  If you stay here... I want to protect you... from everything bad. From the morning when you wake up right until you fall asleep...I want to protect you. I really want to protect you... Do you understand how I feel?

 **Wisteria:** Ray...

 **Ray:** Oh.

 **Ray:** I knew it. You can also see how pathetic I am on the inside. I didn't want you to see it. But I... I'll try to be a better person. I'll try to be a stronger person, Lila. I'll try much harder to become a braver person...! I wish you stay with me... I'll come for you now... Tell me your choice, Lila.

 **Wisteria:** I'll think about it...

 **Ray:** Okay... I'm coming for you...!

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Here it comes. I thought with much trepidation.

Ray entered the room without hesitation. There was the briefest sound of a row of knocking at the door, but beyond that, he sauntered inside with much excitement abuzz. I was startled, despite that fact he alluded he would be here within a few moments. My phone wound up inside my pocket not a second later and I dusted off my skirt; Of the different options that I had from this boundless closet, I decided on an off the shoulder blue dress with a white skirt. There hadn't been much hope for my hair so I left it down. It was easier to hide behind the curls than to look someone in the eyes.

Especially tonight.

Ray was no different than usual. His eyes betrayed his bright and colorful way of dress. He looked like he hadn't been able to rest since they decided it was time to initiate me into this cult. He smiled despite it. "Hi, Lila. There seems to be a lot going on in your head... I'm already done with all preparations. You only need to choose, Lila. Will you please stay with me forever and on?"

Ray stared at me, expectantly. He wanted to hear the words that would allow him to whisk me away from this place.

"No," I began to say. "Look, Ray, I'm happy being your friend and doing some work for you but I don't think this is the kinda place for someone like me or someone like you for that matter. I would be better off back home, but..." I trailed, continuing to explain to him that this wasn't what I wanted and that I didn't want to join his group because - because I just couldn't. I wasn't sure if Ray was even listening to what I had to say; He only politely nodded his head here and there.

I looked away.

His face darkened. I knew it wasn't he wanted to hear but I wasn't going to go down with the ship without some kind of fight against it. Ray took a breath and said. "Ah... I see. If that's what you wish. But I worked so hard to make my preparations. So... could you at least take a look at what I have to offer for you? Please? There's something I want to show you - to you only. Could you please come over here for a moment?"

I hesitated for a moment. What could he be thinking? There was only a small space between the two of us but I breached it. "Well... alright. I don't see a problem with that. What is it? What are you trying to do?"

"My savior told me... that sometimes we must force salvation."

Ray grabbed my wrist, hard. I pulled against him but he refused to budge or release his tight hold; Staring at him with wide eyes, I opened my mouth to protest but found that no words would come out. He stared back at me, for a brief second, he looked that he was terrified by his own actions - but that went away and pulled me behind him into the hall and around the corner. This was a different route than the ones we'd have walked together those few times before - where was he taking me?

I didn't miss a beat. "Where are we going, Ray?!"

Ray tried his best to act like he was calm, rational. "It's where I'm always working. I've never shown it to you, have I? Maybe you'll have a better perspective on everything that I do if I show you my place. Don't be scared." he shushed me, gently. "I would never do anything that wasn't good for you, Lila. We're friends, after all."

I couldn't argue after that.

Before we knew it we entered his room, and he made sure that we were inside the room before he shut it and the automatic lock was initiated right behind us. Once he knew that we were trapped in that room together - that was when he let go of me, and walked across the room to gather somethings for his plans. When he was satisfied with what he had; he spun around to face me. "Welcome to my room!" He proclaimed.

The magnitude of this place couldn't have been compared to the images that I had on my mind. Nothing that I had seen in a game had prepared me for what this was. I was encapsulated by it. I couldn't find myself to watch what Ray was doing - instead, I looking around him and beyond him trying to understand that this was where he had been working this entire time against the RFA. It was where he was when he was speaking to me on the messenger. There was no wonder why he had such headaches. "There are a lot more computers then I expected..." I blurted out, uncouth. "I didn't even think you could hook up this many without a huge server."

And I thought my own set-up at home was a little irrational. I had two vintage monitor screens hooked up to my hard-drive that I cleaned up out of my Grandparents house so I would have more than enough space to work on my illustrations. I knew that a lot of people thought that was too much, but there at least a dozen here or more. How was he focusing so hard on all of these at once, simultaneously? Rika really was running him ragged in more ways than more and -

It wasn't right.

Even the face of something that I couldn't crawl out of - I was just outraged that he was being used no different than they were trying to use me. Never had I wanted to push against someone like I wanted to push against Rika at that very moment. I found the strength to look back at Ray, "I can't believe it. No wonder you have headaches, there's more blue light here then I know what to complain about. Ray, you know you need way longer then fifteen minutes if you're going to work like this."

"Yes... This is where I develop the game you're testing and collect information on it." Ray says, pushing the subject to the side. He's holding something behind his back. What is it? I braced myself. "There's no need for a signature for this contract. You only have to take a special elixir developed here at this place.. as a promise that you'll stay here."

I was sure that I looked no braver than a deer in headlights. "Ray?" I whisper, petrified.

He begins to walk a few steps closer as he speaks. "Yes... I worked hard to prepare it for today. Close your eyes, please."

I couldn't take my gaze away from him, and he refused to budge from his command. After a moment of silence, I swallowed my fear and did as I was told for now. The only sound was that of his footsteps against the cold floor; I felt his hands brush against my own, and then he rested something with weight inside of them. "On a count of three, open your eyes. One... two... Three! Here, look...!"

It was a glimmering bottle with unnatural liquid. It's shimmering blue-green tint looked of that of an energy drink, but it could have only gotten that sheen from careful planning. Whatever was inside of this was going to drive someone insane. It was no different than the prescription pills that my Father had become accustomed to swallowing near the end of his life. It wasn't meant for regular consumption. It shouldn't have been taken by anyone - it wasn't meant to help anyone. It was meant to warp someone from the pain.

I wasn't sure what exactly made this what it was -

But I damn well didn't want to find out firsthand.

"But this is the..." I whispered, looking at the object like it was going to kill me if I looked at it wrong.

He had his hands on top of mine, keeping this elixir tight in our grasps.

Ray began to explain what this was. But I already knew that what it was, what it was capable of doing to someone. "This place develops medicine as well. This elixir will make you happy. You prove you belong here by taking this elixir. Then you can officially become a resident of this place. That's all that it takes. You don't have to anything else to become a member, this is it. You just drink this, and then all of your problems go away." He leaned forward. "You can stay here with me forever, don't you want that?"

Had he truly been twisted so much that he believed that this thing was keeping him together?

I swallowed, dry. "Do you really believe in that, Ray?"

"There's no way I would make you sad Lila... all I wish for is your happiness. You can become happy and get a glimpse of what paradise is like... if you take this elixir." He echoes words he's heard spoken to him, I can only assume.

"You're not going to make me do this, are you?" I nearly beg him. "Ray?"

"The contract to stay here made complete only when you drink it. You don't want to do it? You put your faith into me and came all the way here. Can't you trust me one more time? I only wish to make you happy. Didn't you enjoy staying here with me? You played my game for me, and you talked and chatted with me... and you made happy memories for me. I think we were able to form such a connection... because we're similar in some ways. I thought I could see... all of the anxiety, sadness, and loneliness inside of you," Ray was soft, gentle even. He wanted me to believe what he was saying. It was so - sincere and joyful.

Nearly taken back by his words, I wanted to believe what he was saying to me. I  _want_ to stop talking about this; I want him to say he's only kidding about this. He doesn't stop there. "That's why I want to make you happier. I do not want you to feel any of the pains or woes I've suffered. You'll get to experience much more entertaining things than that game if you drink this. Drink this and open your eyes tomorrow morning, and your world will be filled with happiness. I'll be there for you if you're scared. You're not alone. So Lila... Don't let your anxiety and fear get to you, too. Not like they've gotten to me." Ray continued with a smile.

"I'm here with you. You said it yourself that we're friends."

"Friends don't make friends do things they don't know about. Why is this the first time you're telling me about this, Ray? I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about this when we first met." I don't stop to breathe when I speak. "Is this why you're in pain when you tell me you're miserable? Because you've been taking this?"

Ray reaches out with his free hand and brushes his fingers through my hair. He tucks the loose strand behind my ear and continues talking at me, rather than with me. "You're afraid. It's okay to be afraid. I know how you feel. You're anxious and scared because you don't know what will happen to you... It's alright, I promise. No need to hesitate. I'll stay by your side. I've always been alone through my time here... but you're not alone. And I'll no longer be alone as well... once you drink this we'll have each other in paradise."

I look at the elixir and then I look back at him. What am I supposed to do now? The door behind me is locked tight; There are no windows to even crawl at the wall to get out of by scrambling. There are only Ray and me in this room, and he wasn't going to let me go free unless I downed this bottle. What would it do if I did? Would it burn? Would I lose control of my mind as Ray had? I would never be able to get out of this place, never able to get Ray to safety - and it would be all be sent back to blame me for the choice I made at this moment.

"Lila?" He whispers.

Suddenly, I remember how to breathe, and I rake in a sharp breath.

"Tell me why you think it's going to help me." I press back at him.

It won't stall him forever. I know.

He knows what I'm doing. He can see it in my face. Ray is humoring me at this point, he stares, unbothered. "I see the pain in your eyes... but I see how much better you could become here, and I want you to be happy. I had someone help me in my time of need and I've never felt more useful in my life. Don't you want to feel that?"

I bit my lip. "But are you happy?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ray asks. He doesn't seem to understand what I'm asking him. He's not even considered for a moment if this was truly making him happy at all. He just wanted to be useful to someone. I know what that felt like... but, he had never known anything but this pain. He didn't know anyone who could show him otherwise -

except for me.

But I wasn't cut out for fighting this ideology on my own.

"Now, drink it, Lila. I invite you to paradise."

The room grew quiet.

It was him and me, me and him, the two of us alone in this room with no windows and only one door. There was no choice about what was going to happen before the night was over. Either I would take it by choice, or he would - he might make me. I could see it in his eyes. Could I fight him if I had to do it? This boy that I wanted to believe was my friend in some capacity. My legs wouldn't budge against the ground, I was paralyzed by my own thoughts -

by my own fear of it.

"I..."

All of a sudden, there was knocking at the door and I was broken from my trance.

Ray was as well, but he wasn't relieved. "Who is it at this important moment? I thought I told everyone to stay away from this place, far away from this place. Wait, perhaps she's looking for me... Give me a moment, Lila." Ray grunted. His eyes hardened on the door across the room. His feet collided with the ground as he went to check out who it was. There in the doorway was a cloaked figure whose face wasn't visible. Ray tapped his foot expectantly against the ground as he waited for the man to open his mouth, "Well, what is it?" He demanded.

"We have a problem with the server room. This is an emergency." The figure said.

Ray stared at him. "What? Of all times... Hang on. I don't think I've ever seen you before." He noted. Ray looked this guy up and down, trying to size him up and see where he had seen this Believer before.

"The savior is also there. You must go now, Mr. Ray." He urged.

"Wait, this voice... I've heard this voice before." He whispered. "Why do I know this voice?"

Something about his voice stood out to me for some reason. Why was it familiar to me as well? I didn't know anyone at this place except for Ray and Rika - wait, a minute. I stopped my thoughts. I looked closer at him with a raised brow. That was when I saw it through the dimly lit room - the smallest wisp of mint hair in the darkness. I decided to cut in, taking my chances against fate. "Hey, this isn't the time to be suspicious, is it Ray? You should hurry up and go if it's that bad."

"Uh... I should but before that. Just who are you? Take off your hood."

"Very well. Just a moment, please." Instead of moving to remove his hood - the figure paused mid-motion to lifting his hand and giving a hardy shove to Ray out of nowhere. Ray staggered a few steps backward but didn't stumble onto the floor just lost his footing for a moment. It was startling for someone to openly attack him without warning; he didn't seem like he knew it was coming. I stared at the two of them with wide eyes - it wasn't connecting - who had mint hair?

"Wisteria! You shouldn't drink that thing!" he cried out, in my direction.

My eyes instantly locked with his.

 _V._  I realized.  _That's V!_

"You...!" Ray cried. He raced towards V to attack him, but he was shoved onto the ground this time.

This was it. This was my moment to get rid of this thing! I took my opportunity to drop the bottle of elixir from my hands -

It clattered against the hard floor and the bottle shattered to pieces, and the liquid spilled onto the floor into a growing puddle. It caught Ray's attention as he looked back in my direction, his wild eyes panicked. "N-no! The bottle broke...!"

The hood fell from his head in one false swoop it revealed to them both that it was indeed who he knew the voice to be. It was the current leader of the RFA underneath one of the cloaks of Mint Eye, Jihyun Kim. I couldn't believe my eyes. V was looked fearful like he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do - I was sure that I didn't look much better off compared to him. I wasn't sure if I could trust myself in the midst of this chaos. The bottle was now broken, Ray wouldn't be able to get me to take the elixir for now and -

V was here for some reason -

What was he doing here?

How was he here?

Did he know about what Rika had done already?

I took a step closer to get a good look at him. "You're..." I trailed. It was really him... wasn't it?

He reached out his hand in my direction, desperate. "It's V, Jihyun! This way! We must get out of here now!"

I wavered in the moment. I knew that I should have listened to him - that we needed to get out of this place, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head that V shouldn't have been here of all places - knowing what I knew about this reality. But what did I really know about everyone? I didn't know anything at all when it came down to where I was now. I wanted the answers - why was I thinking about this now? "V, what are you doing here? How could you be here, at Mint Eye of all places this soon? What the hell is going on?!"

V did a double take and wiped the surprise from his face. "What are you saying? This isn't the time to discuss anything! Over here, fast!" V beckoned once more, but that was the moment that Ray regained the use of his body. I thought that I was going to able to do something - but when I thought I had the use of my legs again -

Ray shrieked at V with all that he had and it caught the both us off-guard. He had snapped out of his daze that he had been lost to the moment that bottle clattered against the ground. "...No! You can't take her away from me! Traitor! Why is that traitor in this building?" He was loud. He wasn't even sure how loud he had become. It was enough to draw attention from the others - one believer stood in the door frame after hearing the commotion in the room from down the hall.

"Mr. Ray? What is it!?"

Ray snapped his head in the direction of a voice that he didn't hate. Enough that he could voice the command to make all of this go away right now once and for all. "Traitor..." He began to say to the man, "It's the traitor! This is the man we've been looking for since the breach! Go get the others right now! We have a traitor here!"

That was all it took to cause a commotion.

"Intruder! We have an intruder!" The man called back into the hallway to whoever was in earshot of this side of the compound. Claps and stomps of footsteps were starting to come over this way - if anyone wanted to run there wasn't enough time. There just wasn't enough time and there were too many people here. No way out - No way out for anyone.

"We're getting out of here now. This way!" V urged, once again.

"Stop him! Don't let him take her away...! No. Not her. Don't take her away from me. No!" Ray hissed. His gaze was hardened on V like he could ignite hellfire upon him.

I looked between V and Ray - I wasn't sure which person that I could trust at that moment. Would it be safer to be close to V, when I didn't know everything here - when he could have been wrong for a moment - or was it safer to stay close to Ray, who I knew was suffering and needed more than anyone to get out of this place? Would I be able to get him out of here on my own, even with V? He wouldn't want to get Seven to help - or would he? I didn't know. I don't know what to do. Where am I -

Why.

I panicked at the last second.

Ray made the choice for me before I could make up my mind.

"Not her! Not a chance!" He grabbed my wrist and tugged me back into his embrace.

V cursed, he had lost his chance to get me out of this place. "Damn! Looks like we can't escape together... More people are coming. Don't let them trick you, Wisteria. I'll save you no matter what!" He promised, but would it be a promise that I could put hope into?

There were heavy footsteps coming down the hall and they were getting closer and closer to them.

Ray hissed at him. He shook his head, furiously to the left and right. "Don't give that rubbish to Lila! You're the one tricking her!"

V was ignoring him. His eyes were locked on mine, the anguish within them made my stomach sink. "I'll come back later. Until then, please be safe, Wisteria!" He said. "Don't ever take the drug they give you at this place... And don't take anything that looks suspicious. I'll come back for you. I'm sorry we can't escape together as of now."

"Never! You don't even think about that!" Ray furiously shook his head. He was shouting at him with everything that he had. I couldn't push against him. He was too inflamed by his anger - he couldn't be predicted at this rate. "There will not be another time! Don't you dare try to take Lila away from me... I won't let you even get close to her!"

V shoved past the others Believers before they could grab him and he escaped into the hallway.

"Protect Mr. Ray!" One said.

"Understood!" Another agreed.

"Don't worry about me, and get him! He's the traitor! The one our savior was looking for! You need to get him!" Ray told them as he loosened some of his grip on my arm - it was still firm.

"Mr. Ray! Should we go after him?"

"Yes! You must get him no matter what and we must take him to the savior! Then we can finally find peace... Then I can keep Lila safe." Ray nodded his head. His voice had stopped shaking at last from the fear and he wasn't shouting anymore; His body was, however, rocking from the pure adrenaline that he was feeling at that moment. V had really stirred up something inside of him.

"Understood!"

When the others had left and it was just the two of again, that was when Ray began to show that he wasn't okay. He choked back a kind of sob and began to breathe rapidly. He was the verge of losing himself to his fears. "I shouldn't have opened the door. Why now...? Of all times, why now...?" Ray whispered. "Why, why did he come here?"

He didn't let go of my hand - he just sank to the ground, breathing hard.

I bit my lip - eyes tore on the doorway, and then back at Ray. I wanted to make a break for it, it was possible that I could get out of here while all eyes on V but -

but I just couldn't leave Ray here like this.

Not like this.

I would never forgive myself for abandoning someone.

"...Ray? You're panicking," I spoke to him, softly. "You need to catch your breath."

When he heard the sound of my voice he looked up at me, surprised to see that I was still standing next to him. Had he thought that I had disappeared? He had his hold on me this entire time. He looked relieved. I squeezed his hand and he pressed back. "Lila, are you hurt? Ah... Thank heavens, you're okay. But... the bottle broke. It was for you... Everything's ruined... Why do things like happen when happiness is just within my grasp? I only wished to make you happy... I only wished to be happy with you."

My eyes soften.

"Ray, the RFA was real this whole time," I whispered. "I kind of knew they were but it was... shocking to see him here."

"What...?" he asks, taken back.

"It's a long story -" I began to explain something to him but I had to stop myself before I finished the thought. My voice came out uneven and sharp, it didn't sound like I was much better than he was. "The thing is, it has a lot to do with where I'm from. But, some of it has to do with how real the RFA is... nobody's capable of that kind of intelligence in games yet, but, I'm just confused right now about a lot of things... but, I can see that you're too worked up to answer some of those questions."

That was damn sure right. Ray was trembling like a terrified child. He looked like he was waiting for someone to reach out and smack him. I tried to pull him out of his daze, just speaking to him but he wouldn't answer. "You're shaking, Ray."

"Did he scare you that badly...?"

"What did he do to you...?"

"Please, at least tell me you're okay."

"Ray...?"

None of my words were reaching him.

Ray finally opened his mouth. His head sank and he refused to look in my direction. "The savior told me that this is what I should tell you to bring you here... They told me that I had to lie to you to make sure you came at all costs and..." There was a strangled sob from his throat. His excuses were piling up and out of nowhere. He wanted to say more - didn't he? His eyes flickered up and down for a moment as he looked for something but didn't find it. "I'm s - sorry, Lila. I didn't want to lie to you, please don't hate me for lying."

I looked at where our hands connected.

"Ray... we're friends, remember?" I started to remind him. "I'm not going to hate you. But I'm not... you almost made me do something I didn't want to do."

"...I want to protect you from the darkness," he whispers.

"There's got to be other ways to do that," I said.

"There... isn't..." he trailed.

I stop him before he can say anything else. "Ray, this isn't right."

"Would have really taken  _it_ if I asked you to do it?" He asks, honestly, out of nowhere. He thought that I was about to do it. That I would take the plunge despite my fears.

I couldn't answer him.

But we both knew what I would have done.

Ray didn't even look at me as his hand slipped from mine, and he staggered to his feet, uneven. He rubbed his sleeve against his face - trying to rid himself of the tears that stained his face. "So you're not going to trust me anymore? Now RFA is the good guys for you instead of me...? The savior told me that I had to do that to make everything go smooth... I'm sorry for lying to you. But please don't doubt what the Savior thinks does well for people like us. Please. Just... rest for the night. I should go report this to the savior."

"Who is your savior?" I demanded. "Why would she make all these demands of you?"

I stared at his back as he came up with some kind excuse "You'll soon get to see her in person. I don't want to leave you right now. I'm too anxious, and I'm so sad. But if I don't report to the savior, an even greater disaster might befall. Lila, can I trust you? No, No... I will trust you. I'll trust that you won't betray me. You'll be safe here."

My voice even surprised me. "You aren't making sense right now, Ray! I do trust you!"

What was wrong with me...?

Ray flinched at the words. But - he didn't turn around and look me.

He began to walk towards the doorway to go and repent his sins to his Savior as he prayed to not feel the sting of his punishment. "I'm sorry... I'm just too nervous, so even I don't know what I'm saying. Why can't I be better? I want to give you a definite answer so that I can make you feel safe... but it's so difficult. I must go to the savior. She'll be able to give me the right answer. Just give me a moment, I'll be right back Lila. Don't think of anything sad... while I'm gone. I'll get going. I'll get my answers from the savior. I gotta get that villain too... I must do something before he comes for again. No matter what...! I'll keep you safe. So stay here. Don't go anywhere. You must stay here... until I'm back, Lila."

The door shut behind him and no matter how much I pounded at it he wouldn't turn around.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

A big thanks to all my new followers and as a reward for seeing anyone interested in my story - you get an update immediately!


	9. Endless | Lila

IX

"Endless."

* * *

"Wait!" I called after him.

The door shut behind Ray and the smallest noise indicated that the solid wall was now locked from the outside him.

"Ray, come back!"

"I don't... understand why you can't listen to me."

"...Please?" I pressed my fist against it and called after him, but it was to no avail. He wouldn't come back to this place... no matter how much I wanted him to come. Again and again, I called after him but he didn't come. I couldn't let myself just believe that Ray wasn't coming back - but that was what had happened. Ray had left my locked tight in his workroom so he could go and warn his - Rika about what had happened. He was going to talk to his Savior about this incident: _Incident meaning that V had shown up._

I pressed my hand against the door and - "He's not going to come for a while, is he?" I asked, hoping there might be an answer from the thin air but there was nothing but my own voice echoing back at me.

If I was going to be trapped in this room then I needed to take advantage of the situation. My feet spun me around and I started to look around this room. There was really nothing here except for his computers and a makeshift sleeping cot in the corner of the room where he might be able to sleep if he had exhausted himself enough.

I stared down at the shattered remains of the elixir on the floor with dread. That bottle of unknown chemicals had almost been forced down my throat. I couldn't be sure if Ray would have done that, but he -

He had almost convinced me for the smallest moment that it was my only option and I was to blame for that though. I should have known better than to trust him wholeheartedly - I just should have been warier of what he was capable of when it came to pleasing Rika.

Carefully, I stepped to the side of the broken glass and moved past it. That memory would be shoved to the back of my mind for now. I approached the monitors and let my eyes run across the screen. I pressed my hand to my mouth, "He left this unlocked? Are you kidding me? There s two master hackers related to each other and the one I'm stuck with didn't even think to block my access from his computers?" I sat down in his chair and looked over the monitors.

What kind of guy in his position would leave this to lock after being left alone for a few minutes?

He might not have known what was going to happen.

I would have to thank V for that one.

My fingers rested against the keyboard for a moment and I -

hesitated.

What if it was a trap?

"He didn't know V was going to be here. He wouldn't have thought ahead like this. He was too busy trying to stop his panic attack, what am I even worried about?" I shook my head.

"This is my only chance."

Most of this system looked like it had been jerry-rigged from the bottom up to its creation. It wasn't shocking - Rika had been grilling his mind for quite some time to make sure he knew how computers worked inside and out. Some of its functions only made sense after I circumvent a few options, everything was hidden or put somewhere I couldn't reach. Most things were locked behind passwords that I could only assume were much longer than the usual eight character length websites usually made you choose - but I could see where the surveillance cameras were located at least. This place was loaded with them - I wasn't wrong to assume that there was more than just one nearby my room.

Someone thought ahead in this game.

I would never be able to mark out all of the blind spots and keep to them.

At my own lament, I closed the cameras and decided that I would have to try something else. What it was? I wouldn't know. I would have to just wait for the right moment -

if it ever came.

Upon further speculation, there was only one folder that was unlocked besides the one for the cameras and against my better judgment - and the fact that I would never have another chance like this, I opened it.

When it sprang in front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What the hell?" I breathed, unsure of what I was staring at just then.

Inside of this folder was the screen for Mystic Messenger - some of the pieces of coding were from the game itself, I could see the fragments of the buttons and some of the sound bites but other than that - a lot of what made it a game was missing. Ray had managed to rebuild some of it but much of the history or words within it were not there. I attempted to open the application from the computer but the moment that I clicked it, it errored itself out. It gave me a code that indicated that it didn't exist.

Error 404.

Unknown.

Laughable, almost.

It apparently didn't exist anymore then I didn't exist in this world.

I could see that he had managed to get these little things. When I searched for any of the images that should have been in it, they couldn't be found. Alright, that was a relief. I don't know what might have happened if he had managed to see his own face - and the faces of the other members of the RFA on his screen. He couldn't have known about the game. But then again, Ray had been able to somehow get into my phone. Which, was supposed to be impossible because our worlds weren't supposed to be connected.

He was supposed to be fiction.

I was the one who was real.

Right?

I stared at the screen, trying to understand how he could have gotten this without me knowing. Wouldn't have had to get into it physically to be able to do anything? But, he had never been out of this place... right? My thoughts betrayed me. If I had been able to get here, then -

It wasn't much of a stretch to think that he had been able to do the same feat.

A memory suddenly flooded back into my mind at that moment:

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" I didn't turn around but I hear someone stir from behind me. The voice wasn't familiar, so I chalked to a stranger that had seen me painting from afar and wanted to learn more or even see what I was doing. "You don't see people painting out in the open like this, forgive me for being forward but I like what you've done with the flowers."_

_My little laugh left my lips. That wasn't a new experience. People had watched me before so it didn't bother me too much when someone wanted to see or make a little comment. It was nice to hear something positive after the morning that I had. "Thanks for saying so, but it's not precisely representational of the scenery. I took the liberty of adding some more native flowers to make it feel a little more striking."_

_The man leaned a bit closer, not enough that I wanted to flinch but enough that I could feel his presence. "Yes, the dogwood gives clarity to your canvas. It holds many meanings, but might I guess that you mean to use it as a sign of rebirth or hope?"_

_"Regret," I murmured. "Actually."_

_"Interesting, I wouldn't have expected that to be your choice." The man commented. "You don't seem like the type to have experienced that kind of a pain in your life."_

_My pencil continued to rake across the paper as I added a few details, making sure to note things my eyes might miss when I was to begin painting. I pursed my lips. "That's the funny thing about people you pass by every day. You might not know anything about that person but they're going through something you wouldn't believe. It's like that flower there," my eyes fell on the bud that yet to bloom. "It hasn't bloomed like the rest of its friends for a number of different reasons, but it'll sprout it leaves one of these days and be just as beautiful as the rest."_

_"The other flowers are blocking it from receiving the adequate amount of sunlight. It might not ever bloom without a delicate hand to guide it to its full potential. " He said._

_I set my pencil down and took a closer look. "Oh, wait, you're right. If they trim back some of the tops it'll reach it a lot better right now. I can't believe that missed that and I call myself a girl with a decent green thumb, hah. I come to this spot pretty often because I can't go out to the Lancelot Gardens every day, have you ever been?"_

_"No, but I've heard a few things about it," the stranger replied._

_My smile widened at the thought of getting any more strangers to visit the place. I was always advertising for my Grandparents when I got the chance and I wasn't about to stop doing that just because I didn't see them as often as I would like anymore. "Oh, you really should if you ever get to the interstate. They're just right of it down a clay road. I grew up on those gardens and they still never fail to take my breath away. I'd be pressed to say that there isn't another place like it in the world." I could see it in my mind when I shut my eyes. "There's just about anything you could imagine down there, but there are sprawling fields of Wisteria out there. Some people call it invasive but lemme tell you, seeing it cover the landscape and treetops is awe-inspiring. It's a page right of the storybooks."_

_"I could show you one better," He began to say. "But hearing you speak so fondly of the flowers makes me wonder what you might think if you could see the spot I often visit."_

_"And where might that be?" I asked, curious._

_When I turned around to see the man he was gone. I thought for a brief moment that I had just hallucinated the entire encounter but left on the ground was unrest in the dirt, a footprint impression on the ground told me that there had been somebody these speaking to me that time. It was odd to just some idle conversation with someone and then just disappear before it could be finished. I hadn't had such a calm conversation with someone about the flowers since I ran some of the tours back at my Grandpa's gardens. I almost felt a little sad I couldn't ask him his name. My phone was sitting on the ground behind me as well, I raised an eyebrow at the sight. I thought I had set it in my bag. Why was it sitting on the grass?_

Suddenly, I gasped and realized that the voice that belonged to that stranger that day was -

A voice suddenly spoke behind me.

"Anything interesting?"

My soul left my body as the voice behind me spoke up. I forgot how to breathe as I looked over my shoulder at Ray. I stared at him with wide eyes. It was like I was the kid that had been caught with my hands in the cookie jar. "Ray!" I breathed, trying to hide my panic. "I didn't think you would be back any time soon. A -"

"Are you okay?" I tried to change the subject.

There was a panic attack in my gut just waiting to envelop me but I couldn't let it swallow me whole. I counted numbers, letters, things that I knew that could keep my mind occupied for the night. I didn't turn around but when he spoke my heart compelled me to do otherwise. He looked like he was more put-together then he had an hour prior. He wasn't upset anymore. His eyes weren't loaded with hate or filled with fear. I almost felt my lips curl into a smile to see him back to normal. He wasn't screaming or shouting. There wasn't a con here in his looks... He was just Ray. With his collared shirt and bright suit at his body, the only small difference was his gloved hands were covering some wrappings.

Had he hurt himself?

When did that happen?

"I'm alright," he said. There was no sound that indicated what was once a crying boy, trembling and shouting at his demons that he wished would go away. He had just shown up out of nowhere on his own. I wasn't sure how much he had noted of what I was doing. He didn't say. "The Savior... helped put things into perspective for me and I'm feeling much better about everything. I handled everything as I should have, and I didn't mess it up. It was that traitor." When Ray spoke of V, there was such scorn and anger in his eyes that it betrayed the soft eyes I had grown to know.

"I - I'm glad you're alright," I said, instead of buying into that idea. I didn't know if I should think for a moment that V was to blame - but, I knew that he had more to do with the situation then he had let on. "I didn't know how long you would be gone."

"I'm sorry I made you wait. But, you've kept yourself plenty amused, huh? It's infuriatingly complex for a mobile app," he commented, coming forward to grab the back of his chair. I held my breath and he kept talking. "It might not be a good moment to inquire of you on this subject, but what can you tell me about it?"

"How did you get this, exactly?" I asked, instead.

Would he be honest?

"It was something that I found on your phone, and I hope you don't mind that I was playing around with it. Some of its functions are similar to the RFA's messenger - and I wondered how a girl like you might have access to it since you're not of this world." He said. "I didn't think you might have that capability considering this creation is from this world."

"Um," I strangled the words out of my throat. "Ray, I have a - have to ask you something."

He looks -

guilty -

apologetic?

His eyes look away from me, and I can tell he's not going to talk about it. "This might be not the time. I know you might not be ready to talk about where you're from like this just yet," Ray decided. "We can speak about this subject later when the night has calmed down and we've recovered from the circumstances." Just like that, I wasn't getting answers out of him and he wasn't getting out of me. Ray took my hand in his, it was so gentle compared to the tight grasp he had on me before when he refused to let me leave.

His eyes on the connection between the two of us - our hands - rather than meeting my gaze. "Now, now we're together and no one can bother us. It feels like this is all a dream. You're going to make your contract tonight and become a real member tonight. The Savior told me that as long as I listened to her and did everything that I could, I would be useful and blessings such as this would be my reward." He spoke so brightly of this woman, this person that had twisted him so wrong, that it almost made you think that she wasn't a raving cult leader.

"When I was young, I was good for nothing. But now, Lila, I can entertain you at least for a moment. I'm... so happy. I'm so happy I'm not sure if this is real or not. I'm so happy to see your face again. That's why I'm afraid it will all go away like a dream. This isn't a dream, is it? I'm not going to wake up to find myself alone in my cold, dark room with nothing but computers, am I? You're here in this place... Right?"

My breath was caught in my throat.

"This isn't a dream," I said.

I know very well this is real.

Ray slowly nods his head. "I feel safe thanks to your warm hand. It assures me this is real. Please keep doing that. Hold onto me when I'm not sure what is happening. I don't want you to disappear here." He begged of me, the desperate look in his eyes plain as day. "Lila... Like I told you before if you officially take the pledge according to the Mint Eye's rules, you're free to roam around this place."

He helped me back onto my feet.

Ray turned his head away, then, trying to make up his mind. "To take the pledge, you must go through a certain procedure - but that procedure might be painful. I know you're frightened... It's okay to feel scared of something you don't know and it was painful for me. You might not like it knowing that... I know." He trailed. "Oh wait, why don't we talk somewhere else? I'm sure you were frustrated to stay locked in here this whole time. Let's look at the flowers and chat."

"A-Alright, Ray." I felt winded. Everything was a blur for me and I couldn't make sense of anything. There was so much that had happened to the both of us this evening and Ray was acting like it hadn't really just happened. Like, he hadn't been shouting at V and trying to make me drink poison. He was denying everything that had just occurred to some extent. "Fresh air is always good."

If he spoke of it, would he crumble into pieces again?

What had she done to him?

His own lips curled into a smile. "I want you to feel safe here, with me. I don't want you to be scared of this place or me. I'll take you somewhere nice... and you won't feel trapped anymore. Not again. You won't be trapped anymore after tonight."

As he began to lead me out of the door and down the familiar corridors towards the gardens; I almost thought I heard him whisper something to himself. " _I don't want you to be in pain after drinking the elixir... like me_."

"What was that?"

He looks far away from me at that moment. "Oh. I'll tell you in the garden."

* * *

Ray and I spend a few moments not saying anything to each other. It's just us, quiet in the moonlight, trying to make sense of this all. Ray looks nervous, but he holds me close. "Lila, I want so badly to come with you during the day to the gardens. I work so hard all day that by the time I finish you're asleep and in bed. I know it's not something that makes you happy. But, still, you think of me kindly and tell me to take care often. You take my flaws and hold them tight. You don't shove me aside because of them. I've never had someone wholeheartedly trust me."

"I was wondering, would you trust me no matter what happens? Even if I told you something that might be against the rules of this place - would you still trust me no matter what I say?" He was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm always willing to hear you out, Ray." Ray wanted me to listen to his every word. I looked down at the pavement and counted the lines ahead of us. "I want to trust you. I don't think you'll intentionally hurt me - I don't think you want to hurt me. I want you to know that I want you to think the same of me in that regard. So - I'll trust in you no matter what happens. Would you do the same for me?"

Ray was startled by my words. He slowly nodded his head. "I'll trust you too, Lila. I'll trust you more than anyone else."

"Then I want you to be honest with me, Ray," I whisper and -

He's listening to me now and I just ask him. "Have you ever visited the town where I live?"

"..." Ray looks away again.

"I'm not going to angry, Ray. I just want to know if we've met before." It's not a lie. I tell myself.

He only spoke to me about my painting and nothing more during these instances. I just wanted to know that if that voice was definitely his, that I could try to piece together the mystery of why I had wound up here -

why this was happening to me specifically -

how Ray had picked me for this -

how he had managed to get into my phone.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Okay."

Ray's hand is trembling. "You're not... upset?"

"No, Ray, I'm not upset," I say. "I want you to be honest with me about some of this when I ask. That's all I'm asking."

He goes quiet for a moment. If this has registered in his head, I'm not sure. But I'm glad that some of this... is out in the open at last. As long as I know that I can trust in some part of him, I know this place isn't as awful as I want to make out to be. Most of the people here aren't here by choice - they get wound into this system and it warps them behind reason. They needed help - not people who judge them or push them aside because someone was making them do something that they might not have done otherwise.

He decides to speak about what he told me he wanted to speak about. "Lila, don't you wanna know what this place is? You're supposed to take a pledge after a special ceremony, but you also get a rundown on what this place is really about. And for the ceremony... you get to drink that specially made elixir for clean... I mean, for an orientation. Yes, that's it. And then you officially become one of us. But to some people, the sides effect is just too strong, so it could be painful."

"To be honest... I'm scared you'll be in pain after drinking the elixir, like me... If you're in pain, my heart will be in greater pain. I can't stop thinking about your fearful eyes... We make people drink the elixir in order to show them the truth. Then they'll believe in us and become faithful followers. But you... You already trust me and believe in this place so much... even without the elixir. So I think you don't need the elixir or the orientation. But if someone asks you, you must tell them that you took the elixir, alright?"

I looked at him, strangely.

What?

He wasn't going to make me do it.

Ray wasn't going to force me to take the elixir.

I couldn't believe that he was going against Rika for me.

"Ray... Is it that painful when you take the elixir?" I gripped his hand tight. If it was this bad - if he was suffering this much already I couldn't even think of the future that may lay in wait for him. Flashes of him struggling against his brother after withdrawal symptoms popped into my mind. His shouting and sheer unadulterated rage towards the world. His obvious distress. His confusion... His anger. Him lashing out at everyone that he had once ever known. He fought against the RFA so viciously with a smirk on his face. He forgot who he once was and became a brutal person who toyed with others. Him blowing up the apartment with MC inside. His fear of V not even an hour ago as he withdrew into himself.

Him being so upset at the sight of V that he... _that he would kill him._

I couldn't see him like that now.

That wasn't him.

It couldn't but -

That wasn't the person he was now but if he stayed on this path it might be the person he became.

"Yes. I want to honest with you and you alone, my princess. I think the side effect is really bad for me, personally. My head hurts, my heart throbs... It's so difficult to work while the elixir is in effect. So I used to take it a lot in the place, but now I take it only when I really, really need it." Ray admitted to me in his soft voice. "It's painful for me. I don't want to think about you in pain. I - I don't want you to be like that. I shouldn't have tried to make you do that - not when I know you trust me so much."

Dependency.

"Anyways, it's our secret that you didn't go through the orientation, okay?"

He waited.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Remember what I told you before? I told you this place makes games. But honestly... there are more things going on in this place then games we play with people. One of our activities that is close to a game would be... Ah, yes. Providing delight to people tired of life, should I say? We do something fun and very meaningful in this place. The name for this place is Magenta; And, people here call this place Magenta, the paradise of dreams and hopes. Sounds like a world in the games, right?" He paused, just to chuckle a little.

"This is where people wounded from the outside world gather. Magenta is the only place they can happy at. I, too... had a terrible wound when I first came here. But after the cleansing, I learned how to push behind the trauma of the past and step forward. And at the end of that pain, I was able to meet you at last. Everyone at Magenta is like me. They ended up here like destiny with profound wounds and traumas. We all were born as the weaker in the world where only the fittest can survive and the stronger preys on the weaker." He said.

Ray looked upwards to the sky. The night sky was clear - there wasn't a cloud in sight and the moon shown brightly down upon us while the stars twinkled in that familiar way that normally would have left me floundering to count them all... tonight I couldn't focus on the universe above us. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the flowers. The only thing I could watch was Ray as he tried to make sense of our situation. He looked like he was hurt by the notion he was speaking about, "Only the strong ones can survive in the outside world. Do you think those born weak should live as prey until death? This is the one and only place for such people. That's why we call this place Magenta the paradise. People from the outside world are completely different from us - they don't understand how hard it is."

"So I understand why they can't understand us. I was told that it's only logical - by their standards - that there are so many people who deny us. So that's why everyone has to live according to their rules. The strong ones live by their rules, and the weak live by theirs. And this is the rule we've chosen. Only those who follow our rules will get to join the Mint Eye and live here at Magenta. Each of us has a role in this place. And my role is to protect the Magenta and Mint Eye's belief from the strong ones from the outside world."

"So this means that - I'm a part of Mint Eye now?" I whispered, unevenly.

The thought was enough to make me sick.

"Yes. You're supposed to take the elixir for the clean... I mean, orientation. But like I said, I trust you, and I'm sure you trust me... So you don't have to go through the procedure. And about the people... from that messenger, you're doing. I mean they RFA, they are real. And they're a threat to Mint Eye. The people from the RFA are actually existing people... Uh, but not all people of the RFA are dangerous."

"There are only two people who are dangerous there. They're the ones named V and 707... You should beware of them. Those two hurt me and savior even before the Mint Eye was created. We came to this place because we couldn't take the pain they gave us. I'll give you the details later... This story is very painful for me to remember." Ray says, broken.

Now he was the one gripping my hand for moral support.

I looked at him and he met my gaze only to look away. "Ray..." I began to say.

He thought about those words for a moment and then told me his answer with bated breath. "I want to tell you everything someday. The reason why I hacked the RFA chatroom was to protect this place and to save the members of the RFA. They're being tricked by V. You've seen V making secrets to the rest of the RFA, didn't you...? He's a liar. You should never trust him."

"At first, he pretended to save me... but that wasn't his plan. He was planning to throw me into the bottom of the abyss. I realized that only after suffering a near-death... I would have lost my will to live if it weren't for my savior. I don't know the rest of the RFA very well... but I kind of agree with my savior. I agree that any foolish soul who being exploited by V deserves salvation. That's why we decided to make an innocent person, a person who knows nothing about the RFA or Mint Eye, to contact them."

Ray looked at me, his words clear.

He didn't need to confirm what I knew but he did it anyway. He nodded, "And that person is you, Lila. You had to move them in order to figure out how the RFA collects information and data. Thankfully, you've done so well, so the RFA decided to hold a party. And all the data related to the party, which is the core of the RFA, started to move. I'm so, so sorry I told you this was all a game. But I know you aren't angry with me about that, right?"

"Not exactly," I said. "There's more to it than that. Like I said, you weren't honest with me about other things, Ray." Logically, I should have been upset about what was happening. I was in the midst of a cult of all places and I wasn't panicking like I should have been. I wasn't sure what I was angry about. I was upset that I didn't have the information that I needed. V was out here and he could tell me so much about all of this - what had gone wrong in the past? I couldn't think straight because - I didn't know what the hell was going on.

Ray stopped walking and I stood behind him. "The Savior thought you knew more than you should have and that it would benefit us. You're very smart and intuitive, I don't doubt you know how to speak to those outsiders as if you've known them for years. I've seen it firsthand. So, when you played this like a game, it was ideal for the cause." He turned his head to look back at me, "Lila, I know you have information that could be crucial to my Savior. Now that I know you can help us - our goals have aligned. You're special and I understand why the Savior and Mr. Claude were delighted when I chose you for this mission above your sister. You're the kind of person who belongs with us here."

I was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"What did you just say?" I whispered, unsure that I had heard say what he said.

That was my Dad's first name of all things. It was one thing that Ray had somehow lead me to this world, and it was another that he had been able to pick into my phone when - when that shouldn't have been possible. But now, something was starting to register inside of my head. That haunting memory that I had of my Father falling off the edge of a bridge into the water down below was starting to slip away - it was being replaced by the image of Rika standing next to him with malicious intent.

Ray seemed to realize that he had made a mistake.

He cursed himself underneath his breath. "I keep screwing up..."

"What do you mean Claude told you about me?" I demanded.

That was when Ray turned around and approached me, trying to apologize for saying more then he was supposed to, apparently. He flinched when he heard the name come out of my lips. "Oh. My apologies, princess. I shouldn't speak about things I don't have permission to reveal to you. I don't want to make you upset - so I promise, I promise I'll be honest with you when I can." He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and tried to smile away the issue, he didn't appear much better than I did when the name was mentioned.

"I never said -" I began to protest this idea that I was going to leak the information about the RFA to the Mint Eye - but Ray stared down at me, unwavering in his gaze and his thoughts. "Ray, if you know something about my Dad... you need to tell me! You've heard me talk about him, you know how upset it's made me that nobody could find him!"

"I'm sorry Lila." He pressed a finger to my lip. "I can't just yet... I don't want to lie to you, but everything is going to come together very soon and it'll be okay. I promise."

I pressed my fingers against his shoulder. "Ray, please. There's so much that I don't understand and you won't let me know - aren't we supposed to be partners in all of this?"

He looks pained. He looks left, and the right. "Once I tell the Savior that you've completed the orientation, and she confirms your status as a member... I'll be able, to be honest with you." Ray whispers as if he's bound by something - if he admits what he's thinking that he might be struck on fire for opening his mouth. "They made me - told me to promise not to tell you."

"...Ray, you shouldn't have to -" I try to argue with this idea - I don't want him to listen Rika the way he has.

He's not only being hurt by them - he keeps lying to me because they told him to do it. My shoulders sink. "Okay. Okay. I'm not going to argue with you, Ray. I know you've been through a lot tonight and I don't want to fight with you-you're already putting a lot on the line for me." If someone knew that I hadn't taken the elixir before V showed up then, then...

I'm not sure what might happen to not only me but Ray as well.

"You don't have to do that for me, Lila." He said.

"You're doing a lot for me, Ray. I'm grateful for that."

Ray starts to say. "I never thought I would be able to meet you, much less thought that I would be able to be like this with you."

"Huh?"

He bites his lip. "I'm so happy that I got to meet you at all. I didn't know if they were going to pick you for this mission - there were others my Savior had in mind. But, you got to come here despite that. Because I wanted more than anything to meet the girl with kind eyes. I know I've done some things that you don't approve of... but I want to make this right. There was nothing but endless struggle in my life, but now I have a place of solace with you. If we work together, we can save the RFA. Don't you think I can prove my worth? You can help me prove out struggle was worth something. My Savior said this fight won't last forever."

Ray took a step forward towards me and cupped my face in his hands, his face was lightly dusted with a coating of pink. "Can you please play this game a little while longer? If you can help me open that app, my Savior will have what she needs. But, the RFA still need to hold their party no matter what cost so paradise can flourish. Once the party is held, my Savior's goals and my goals will be completed the moment that happens."

"I can't believe that that this is what you've been doing." A voice cut off Ray before he could complete his thought. The voice was the same one as earlier in the evening when the chaos all started. It belonged to a man who I assumed had had the smart idea to get the hell out of dodge before it was too late. He actually wanted to try and get me out of this place at the cost of his own health.

"So that's what she's been making you do," It's V's voice that speaks to him. "Saeran, you've been through too much."

Ray, something in his face shifted, he let go of me and began to search around the area. "Who's there?" He demanded through the darkness that the lamp post didn't reach.

The voice spoke again, "Saeran... Lila, I've come to rescue you but it appears I'm too late."

Ray cried out in frustration when the figure stepped out from the darkness and revealed himself. He appeared as though he wanted to pounce on the man, he wasn't far away from it either. To think that V hadn't run away when he had the chance - Ray would hesitate. He gripped his hands at his sides and growled at him. "You...? How come you're...? Ugh. I knew it. I knew it! I knew this wouldn't go well, No matter what I do, there will always be someone getting in my way. This happens all the time!" He stomped his foot against the ground.

It was like he was a child who hadn't gotten his way.

It was V, alright, the hood was lowered from his head and his shaggy mint locks cascaded around his face as he stared at the two of us. He should have left this place. I thought. They would drag him to Rika if he wasn't careful - and she would hurt him. I had no doubt about that. "Saeran... please calm down." He advised, his tone gentle.

"V," I whispered. "It's really you. I can't believe you're here."

V's attention was torn in my direction when he heard me whisper his name. He didn't look as frazzled as he did when he tried to rescue me not even two hours prior, but he was worse for wear. "You remember my voice. I'm terribly sorry this is where we meet, Lila, was it? You look alright. I figured that Wisteria wasn't your real name but I didn't have any hard evidence to prove it. I infiltrated this place because I believed that you were in serious danger; But I believe taking you out of this place at the given time is impossible. It's out of my hands." He said.

His frown was evident and he looked dismayed. "According to what I overheard... you already believe more in him then the RFA."

"I..."

I wanted to say otherwise... but I couldn't.

I felt pathetic as I whispered. "It's not like that."

Was he right?

Did I really believe more in Ray?

Ray looked at me, and then suddenly looked back in V's direction. He put his hand in front of me, to either block me from taking any steps towards him or to keep V from getting close to me - I wasn't sure which was his goal. He glared at V, trying to control his breathing. But it was starting to become unhinged again, he wasn't okay. "Of course, she won't believe you! Why would you even try?! You're not a good person, Lila knows that! You're a liar! Lila, stay back. Don't ever get close to him. He's dangerous. He's a bad guy."

V was cloaked in grief. He reached out towards him with his hand, "Saeran... it pains me to see you, I'm sure this is all my fault." He admits. "I'm sorry you found yourself in this situation."

Ray took a step back -

He didn't V coming anywhere close to him. He wasn't going to run at him, he wanted to get the hell away from him. Ray struggled to say something else, he shook his head at this apology. He didn't want to hear any of it. "Don't say something like that! You don't feel guilty at all! I'm not falling for that this time. Never."

V shook his head.

"I'm not the one who's lying to you. Please, can't you listen to me?" V begs. He walks forward but it doesn't help; Ray begins to stumble back on his feet with every passing second to try and keep himself safe. It's not calming Ray down. It's making him more unhinged, and the only person here that needed help was him.

Ray hisses at him, it's all he can manage as we watch him back up. "Get away! Get away. Get away. Get away from me! Don't come any closer!" Ray nearly begs. I walk him as he comes apart at the seams, unsure of what to do to help him. His feet shake. He crumbles right to the ground where he stands, petrified. "Don't you dare touch, Lila! I will never let you get away with it if you do!"

V took another step in Ray's direction, in our direction, despite the amount of pain and fear that he's inducing into the white-haired man. The space between us was shrinking despite the weight of dread that hung over everyone. It was hard to breathe in the midst of this heavy emotional grief. "You must be the one who hacked the messenger. You learned how to hack after your brother, didn't you...? Why did you have to go that far?"

Ray ferociously shook his head to V's words. He was clawing at the gravel underneath his fingers, trying not to lose himself. "No... I'm going to beat that redhead. My savior told me that I have to!"

"His brother?" I asked outright. _Saeyoung, he is still out there,_  I remembered.

V looked in my direction, and then he spared the terrified Ray another look. There was a heavy weight on his chest that he wanted to let come free, even then, this secret that lay between him and Seven. The biggest lie he had been keeping for what had to be ten years by now, he swallows, dry, and begins to admit some of the truth. "Lila... I'll tell you now. You will find out eventually given this situation. The boy whom you call Ray and 707 are twins."

The mention of Seven makes him lash out. "I have no such thing as a brother, I threw that part away from my life years ago!"

"Saeran, you even brought a complete stranger into this. I promised Luciel you would be safe." He whispers. V sounded pained. His voice was gentle as always - but he was trying so hard not to cry at that moment.

Ray couldn't take this. His body was trembling and he began to cry. "Liar. That's all lies. Get away from me. Please!"

"Saeran..." V started to say.

Ray shook his head, trying to make him go away. He staggered to his feet once again, somehow holding himself upright. "Please, please get away, just go away... from my sight!"

"Saeran." V tried once more, this time, he stood in front of him and held out something for him. There were two bookmarks in his hands, each one bearing a different flower, and a different name. There was one that said Saeran... and the other, Saeyoung. It was a piece of the past that he didn't want to speak of; A past that I didn't know enough about to help.

I held my breath, and so did V.

Ray's breath was uneven and his voice was shaking as he spoke. He took a step back from V -

He could hardly hold himself from falling to his knees onto the gravel.

V tries, tries to reach out to the side of Ray underneath his pain. "I know you were heartbroken as much as you missed him. This is what you really looked like. I hope you would keep that in mind at least."

Ray doesn't want any part of it. "No... No. Don't give me this. My savior will be so mad if I take it. You never gave me this. I did not see anything here," Ray shook his head left and right, a firm no over and over. This time, his legs really give in and he can't get off of the ground because the past is suddenly too real for him. "No, no, no, no. Get away! Get away!"

V kept talking to him despite his refusal to believe any of the words that left his lips. He was pushing very hard but it was getting him nowhere whatsoever; He was only making this worse for Ray. He tried again, this time leaning out. "You're shivering in fear while trapped by her side. My heart is wrenching in pain..."

"You're going to torment us all just like you did to my savior. You won't fool me! You won't fool me again." Ray shouts.

"I'm so sorry things turned out like this, Saeran."

The situation had escalated far beyond what V had intended. Ray was petrified at the sight of him. He was on the verge of a panic attack because V kept showing him his face. Whatever Rika had done to Ray in the time since V had seen him last, I couldn't be sure of but I knew that something had gone wrong and it wasn't going to be fixed here. I didn't know what or when it had changed for the both of them, but V wasn't going to be able to change Ray by apologizing. If he wanted to get him out of here, he should have tried to grab him after knocking him out. That was likely the only safe way to get him out of here, but even that seemed impossible.

Everyone was on high-guard and V would be lucky to escape this time. We wouldn't be able to get out of this place together. It wouldn't be now and I wasn't going to let Ray suffer like this. He was muttering to himself, trying to hide, trying to make sense of what was happening to him. I couldn't stomach the pain that flashed inside of me.

I stood in front of Ray, protectively.

I swallowed. "You're making him catatonic. This isn't the right way to handle this! I don't know what happened in the past but whatever it was, you can't fix it by apology with just words. You're making this worse, V. I know you don't want to hurt Ray but you are. Can't you see that? I'm not going to let you drive him into a corner."

The man was surprised at my action. But deep down, he seemed to understand what I meant. "Lila... I'm terribly sorry this is how our encounter turned out, it's not what I intended. I think I can see that you've been pulled into this mess somehow through your own troubles. I thought you were a bystander, but Ray made it seem like there's a reason she picked you." V frowned, his eyes flickering between the both of us with dismay. Had he expected me to just let this happen? "I had hoped to get the both of you out of here without any trouble. But this is beyond the scope I expected... they're getting better at keeping this place tight from outsiders and I should have known."

"I know. We'd never make it if we tried now." I whispered. "I appreciate that you tried to do something. But I'm not going to leave him here alone. If I have to stay here a little longer, then I'm ready to fight. I want to keep him safe too."

"Yes. I want the same." He says, quietly.

"I want him out of here, so please keep in touch," I tell him.

From behind me, Ray began to scream once again. He gripped his head in his hands and -

A voice came from over a nearby hedge.

"Over there! It's the intruder!"

There wasn't much time left. V looked in the direction of the voice and then looked back at me as he prepped himself to run. "I'm sure that we don't have the same ideas about what is right. But I hope you continue to see this place for what it is, never lose that faith in your mind. I.. I heard everything that you spoke of with him. I understand that you have the right to waver in your faith in all of us. Please, pretend that nothing happened in the chatroom. It is for Saeran's sake. I hope to see you again."

I frowned. "I hope so too. I'm sorry."

The sound of feet hitting the pavement was all I could hear as V retreated from this place and the Believers began to chase after him into the darkness of the forest.

I turned my attention back to Ray, immediately. He was clutching his head and tears were spilling from his eyes. The feeling of panic still lingered in the air, but he was so desperately afraid of V. I wasn't surprised to see how bad he felt. I crouched down onto the ground next to him and carefully touched his shoulders. It was a soft touch - He was startled and he nearly yelped at the touch. He almost reached out and shoved me back -

only to stop when he met my eyes.

Ray froze, and his hands fell back to his lap. His pain had no bounds Ray's face looked of a frightened child who knew nothing but misery. He looked around, desperately, trying to see if V was hiding around the corner just waiting to get him. "Is he gone? He's gone, right...? Lila, you're safe, right?" His eyes began to trickle with wet tears.

He threw his arms around my shoulders, clinging to me as I was his lifeline.

"We're safe? Please tell me," he begs.

"He's gone, Ray. It's okay now. You're okay. I promise." I whispered to him -

my touch as gentle as I could manage. The sensation would be enough to remind him that we were together; He wasn't alone and he wasn't feeling this pain in his head. He seemed to relax when I promised it was okay. "I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as I'm here, never. You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, either. Remember?"

Ray was quiet for a few minutes. He didn't say anything else and neither did I. We just stayed like that; He needed to calm down before he tried to get up again. It took all of ten minutes to ease his quaking heart. Ray didn't dare look me in the eyes again after that, he just cast his head to the ground and refused to look up. "I... I'm too weak. I hate myself... I'm so useless. I really hate myself. Why did I fail again? Maybe I can never... make you happy. I understand even if you hate me... because of how pathetic I am."

"Ray - no, you're not useless. We've talked about this before and..." I started to say but he shook his head.

He wiped his eyes free of the wetness and looked down in shame. Ray staggered to his feet and offered me a hand. I took it, the tremors he had were still pumping through his muscles. He let go of it almost as fast as my feet touched the ground. "Forget it. I'll walk you back to your room. Please calm down in there, and let's talk again once you're feeling you're up for it. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, Lila."


	10. Struggle | Ray

X

"Struggle."

* * *

"So, he's come for my dear Lila, now."

Rika can only stand in front of the monitors and watch the footage of V roaming through the hallways and narrowly escaping capture by the Believers. She clicks her tongue and rests her hand against her cheek as she forwards and rewinds the video. It doesn't make her angry or drive her wild to see him on videos, it's only when she sees a photograph of him does her blood begin to boil. It's an odd quirk, she notes, but she pays it no mind. It's alright to be obsessed with one's own darkness and what drives the anger in her guts.

She thought it might be sooner or later before he tried to step into this.

It won't last long.

She'll have him taken care of when he takes one false step -

All according to the plan.

It's hot on her mind as she watches his eyes - those mint eyes - gaze upon her sister with worry and warmth. Why dare he even think for a moment that he could take that away from her before they've had a chance to come together? To come together and twist fate against him. "I should have known he would stoop this low. He doesn't even know I have people that care about me! People that are my true family." She pauses, thinking about those words for a moment as memories from the past cross her mind.

She scoffs.

"People that don't reject my darkness."

That's all she needs. People that see her for who she is and not what she isn't; Not the kind of person that she had long pretended to be in front of the world. There is a hand on the back of her chair, its the only person that's allowed to enter a room without her explicit permission being required. Claude has heard her laments about that man she won't name for her own personal health. "He won't be able to complete that idea, my dear. She's not interested in such a man. Even if he tried, she wouldn't cave into his ways."

It calms her nerves, somewhat. It isn't perfect.

"What makes you believe such a thing?" She asks, wondering what was going on inside the head of this man. "You know firsthand what pain feels like from the one you thought you loved. What makes you think her foolish thinking is any different than the frivolous girl I was once? She would be more likely to go after someone with false truths."

"I've seen otherwise, my Savior, you needn't worry about her falling prey to anyone such as that traitor to your heart. I think she's far more invested in others here, of course... I could be wrong. However, I don't think I'm one to see an error in such matters. It's closer to Paradise where her gaze rests." He alludes to something -

Rika isn't sure she likes what she's hearing.

But, she won't lash out at her Father of all people. This man knew the world as it was, his heart was as broken and twisted as her own - they helped one another see the power in revelry in the shadows inside of the sunlight. Just as her world was starting to collapse she had found someone she thought didn't exist. The tests proved it well enough, all of her countless work with that organization had gained her so many connections in so many fields. It was easy to run a simple blood check. She saw herself in those eyes of his. His tousled hair was like her own, and it was no wonder she felt so -

Outside compared to everyone in Korea. Her blood was of more places than this. And it would be her blood that would transcend the country, the continent, the world, and the next universe!

But, even if what he was saying was pure truth -

it could prove useful.

She lets out a little laugh. "Oh? I respect that. But, we mustn't think for a moment that he can't taint her as he's tried to taint me, or Ray. He's an unstoppable force and I want him underneath my fingertips, Father. That's my goal for noNowWow that he's shown his face here, I know that he's just begging for punishment. He should have known better to come to this place." She said.

"What brings you by this evening? I thought you were hard at work taking care of a few things as a fail-safe."

"I was. That's coming together well and it's almost to fruition - but I didn't drop by for just anything, I came to tell you that it's happened again. That man didn't leave when he had the chance but we're searching for him. He chose a blindspot outside the cameras on the edge of the building and made a move once again." Claude sees something that Rika hasn't yet noticed. He points to one of the cameras, "Ray's coming this way as well. I've heard from the Believers that V was spotted again the gardens. He confronted young Ray and Wisteria out of the blue - it was quite the scene. Evidently, it was much more interesting than the first one."

" I need to deal with this. He must be upset about seeing that traitor once again." She rises from her chair and begins to head out of her room - towards the devotion chamber to wait for her previous to arrive in an emotional tissy. "Oh, dear... It's the right time to guide him in the correct direction. If what you believe is true - it might just be the time to unleash his darkness."

Rika paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder back at him.

"Oh, and Father?" she asks.

He answers. "Yes, my sunflower?"

"If you believe so strongly in your theory. I want you to stamp out her weeds and make sure she doesn't act on something until we have her under the group's ideology; I have high expectations in her future status here, and I don't want her to... make a mistake that might cost her paradise's blessing. Take care of the problem."

Claude's grin only widened at her approval.

* * *

"Tell me again." She commands him. "What did you do wrong, Ray?"

He had told her - pointedly, and as best as he could what had happened during the events of the evening and how he had failed not only his Savior but Lila as well. Rika voiced her concerns as her most loyal follower stared upon her from the ground. He was like a terrified toddler who wanted to repent making a mess out of things, as she had grown to see at every turn as he had become this - young man. She had raised him better than this, and yet... he still stood in front of her as a shivering boy afraid of his own shadow when he had the capability to be much stronger than this.

 _So much stronger than this pathetic Ray_.

"This evening, two separate incidents with the same person transpired - and you failed to capture him."

Ray bowed his head, completely and utterly ashamed of himself. He was an endless muttering of apologies and of forgiveness when he wasn't trying to explain what happened - how he had been foolish enough not to expect that, that man might come back in their time of great chance. When he first seemed the advice of his Savior, she was so enraptured at the idea that V could be captured that she wasn't angry at Ray - V had blindsided them out of nowhere, despite her suspicions that he may have been the traitor in their midst.

But the second time -

He should have been able to act -

should have been able to fight -

_to do something!_

"I'm sorry, my Savior." He whispers, not even bothering to fight against the claim that he's done something horribly wrong. Because he had, he had done absolutely everything wrong and he deserved what punishment the Savior wanted to bestow upon him for his transgressions. "Lila was threatened by V... He showed up and told us lies. I know everything that he was nothing was falsehoods. He was - he was going to hurt us again." Ray trailed off, keeping it as brief as he could. " He was going to destroy everything.

"You don't believe in his lies, do you?" Rika questioned. "Tell me the truth, Ray."

Ray shook his head. That was always going to be a solid  _no_.

Of course, he would never ever believe V! Not ever, never ever! He had hurt him and the Savior so many times. Why would he ever trust in that man of all people? Ray wouldn't ever do that. He didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want to see his Savior hurt again, and he feared Lila even thinking about getting hurt again.

"No! Of course not... not even a little bit." He stammers, hopeless.

Rika stares at him and clicks her tongue in disapproval. She sees the weakness within him that he isn't speaking of; Why had he thought that he would be able to hide his fear from the Savior of all people? "But?" She voices, waiting for an answer.

"I'm scared... My Savior. What if he comes back and takes her away? I lost him right under my nose. I don't think I even deserve to see her now... My only dream was to make her happy at this place... What should I do my savior? You told me that I must not fear him, but I..." Ray felt the tears slipping out of him. He bowed his head even lower to the ground praying that he might just turn to dust and crumble into nothing. He was nothing.

He was so weak.

He had promised Lila he would keep her safe.

He couldn't even do that right!

He had been cowardly and she had to protect him from that villain.

She had to protect him!

He couldn't even crawl off of the ground and fight him.

His Savior must be so disappointed in him.

He could hear shoes click against the ground as she walked across the room. She stared down at him, resting her foot against his shoulder where it lay pressed against the ground. "Ray, poor child. Look at you, you've become a coward. You've lost control over your fear and feelings. You're lost in your feelings towards that girl. Not to mention you just realized just now that shameless intruder was lurking in this place for months. Now you're a coward and a good-for-nothing."

Ray's expression falls flat.

Gone was the praise he had once earned once. It was swapped out and given shame in its place. It was what he deserved. This is what he gets. He shouldn't have been so frightened - so scared to act in the moment of need! He didn't deserve her gaze, she didn't have to look at him. She shouldn't have to look at him. He was pathetic, worthless! He didn't deserve to be speaking in her presence at all. It was all his fault for failing to prove himself. "I knew it. I've done something wrong, haven't I? Is everything my fault?"

Savior always knew.

She always knew the answer.

"The answer lies within you, Ray," Rika told him. "You don't need to ask me. Look inside of yourself."

He wants it hear it.

He can't trust his own thoughts.

"What should I do? Help me, my savior." He begged her to give him anything that would lead him on the right path again. He looked up at her, his pitiful eyes looking up at her and praying for an answer. "Tell me what to do so I don't ruin anything else. Please, I beg of you."

His Savior doesn't hesitate to offer wise words to him. "Oh, Ray, I'll always be there for you. I can help you next time if you show me how different you've become from here on out. Prove to me that you're strong. Make it so, so nobody doubts you again."

Ray wants to prove it. He will work until his fingers bleed if it means that he's going to be able to please her and the group. He stares up at her with wide eyes. He opens his mouth to say more, to try and promise his place and dutifully prove he can be the strongest -

She speaks before he can make such words known: "But if you continue to fail... perhaps this place doesn't need you, Ray."

Ray lowers his head, silently, accepting his punishment with open arms.

* * *

_It's so dark in this room._

_He doesn't know anything different._

_The only time that door opens to this tiny and desolate room, there could only be one of two people coming for him. Saeran wanted to believe that when the light began to pour into the room, that it would be Saeyoung - but most of the time, it wasn't Saeyoung. The heavy footsteps told him that it wasn't his brother. It was the other person, the person that made him sink and cower in fear. She sounds so angry at him._ " _Where did Saeyoung run off to again? Where's that damn brother of yours? I know you know where. Saeyoung, that rotten... As soon as the money's mine, I'll no longer have to keep him. The only reason why I'm looking for him is that he's the reason why his father will spit out some money for me. But anyways, I'll keep him alone until the transaction is complete... And just where would that termite run off to all the time?!"_

_Saeran knows she's standing over him. She can reach out at any moment and grab him - he doesn't want that. He can only plead with her, try to reason with his mother for a moment for his own safety. He tries to tell her, tries to explain that he doesn't know - he doesn't know where Saeyoung is._ _"Please don't be mad... I don't know where he is... I mean it."_

_She doesn't like that. She doesn't like answer all. He's shoved back not even a moment later, and she's barking at him for his answers, for everything that he's doing. "And how come you know nothing all the time? Seriously, you're such a useless airhead. Just you wait, I'm throwing you out as soon as your father sends the money... What a useless parasite. And talk about that creepy atmosphere of yours... Even the sight of you is pissing me off. And who do you think you're staring at?"_

_Saeran doesn't say anything._

_Sometimes saying nothing is worse than saying anything at all._

_"What, are you now rebelling against me just because you've grown a millimeter taller? Listen up... Saeran." She has her hands around his throat before he can even think to get out of the way._

_"Ugh, I can't breathe. You're choking me... Mom..." Saeran struggles but -_

_it's for naught._

_He's weak._

_He's not capable of protecting himself._

_"Fleas like us can't survive in this world without losing sanity... without living like scoundrels. This is how bugs like us are supposed to survive. We need to be heartless unless we want those guys with the crowns to crush our heads... Nobody among us should dare try to keep their head up to anyone, family or otherwise, in the battlefield called survival. You should know your place... So stop making a fuss and stay silent like a grave! Stop pissing me off, for Christ's sake!"_

_The young boy coughed. He can't make it stop. He wants -_

_He wishes that Saeyoung was here._

_Saeran can only stare at the woman in horror, as his body struggles to catch some air. He just wants to take in another breath and she grips him ever harder than before. She growls, "And how dare you look into my eyes like that? You think I'm a bad mother? How dare you try to disobey me just because you've managed to survive a couple more years now...? But there's no point in growing up like that. Nothing will change even if you grow up. Once a bug, always a bug. You're weak and stupid... You should consider yourself blessed if you manage to keep breathing."_

_"What an airhead... What a good-for-nothing... You're useless, Saeran Choi. That won't change even if you grow up!"_

_Maybe she's right._

_Maybe that's who he is._

_And suddenly, just like that, his tremors halt if only for a moment and Rika's voice ran through his head. His Savior, she's bathed in the sunlight that has always been out of his reach. He reaches out towards her - it's his only shred of hope in his panic. "No, that's not true. I'll save you Saeran... You'll learn how to make yourself not useless if you try hard enough. All it takes is a little pain and you'll reach your goals... There's only one need you need to do. All you need to do is **obey me**."_

"Please...!"

All of a sudden he's not chained in a dark basement -

he lifts his head, frantic, checking the room around him and trying to make sure that this room wasn't the room he thought it was. His brow was lined with sweat from the night-terror. Ray is touching his hands together, pressing hard pinches into his skin as he makes sure, makes absolutely sure that he's not dreaming some dream. That memory is behind him. It's not in front of him. He can't stop because of his own fears. He has to -

What was he doing?

The code in front of him is unfamiliar, but he knows it has to come back to him soon.

He pressed his hands into his face, ashamed. Ashamed that he had fallen asleep in the midst of his work.

The digital clock told him that it had only been thirty minutes since his eyes had shut for just -

just a second, that's what he thought.

That second was a mistake.

His body was fighting him for his mistakes.

It takes him a few moments to try and pull himself together. He can't stop. He mustn't stop working unless he will face punishment. Ray breathes, in and out, waiting for it to calm. "Hah... That was close. I must not rest, I must not rest. I need to stay alert." He whispers, only to his cold and lonely self. "Get a hold of yourself, you're pathetic."

His hands ache.

He stares down at them with disdain.

Why couldn't he be stronger?

Why couldn't he be good enough?

There was a knock at the door that knocked Ray from his thoughts. His body shakes - he fears for a moment that it might be that traitor once again, but he tells himself that it couldn't be that man. It just couldn't be that man because they made sure that he couldn't come back any time soon. "Who is it?" He called from his spot.

A familiar masculine voice filled the room. It was just Claude; The man that had been very kind to him since he had arrived in Paradise, and somebody that he knew the Savior put her whole faith into. He could only see the resemblance when they weren't in the same room, but it was there. And for some reason that put his mind at ease, even if he knew that they were disappointed in him... and his choices. It was different when he was with Lila, who likely hated him now, she didn't look like them.

He wondered often what it might feel like not to look like... those kinds of people related to you; How might it feel to not forcibly fight your own body to make it look different - so your own face wouldn't make you want to harm yourself.

How that must have felt...  _a blessing in disguise_.

Claude was standing the doorway with a bottle in his hands that Ray knew all too well already by the color of it. "Ray." The man greeted. His face was kind on the surface and he always seemed to look like he knew best what savior wanted. Ever since this man had arrived months back, operations had been going smoothly as had recruitment of the lost and needed. Often, he was the one who would bring Ray his daily dosage if the Savior wanted him to take it - when he couldn't be trusted to even do the simplest thing. "You look like you've been working."

"Come in," Ray said as rose up from his chair and went to meet him halfway.

"The savior sent you this." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, it's time for the elixir." Ray took it from his hands and stared at it for a moment. This is what happened when he couldn't be good enough to take and prepare his own medication. The Savior would send him what she wanted of him. But there was something about the solution in front of him that looked different than what Ray had grown accustomed. He wasn't hesitating or anything, as he looked at the bottle that leads to his salvation here at Mint Eye, he was just... still tired. "I... nearly forgot."

He lifted his head up and stared at the older man as he wasn't moving. "You saw me receiving it, Mr. Claude... do you need to stay?" He asked. Often, Claude didn't stick around after he took care of his assignment. But, the Savior must have been extra concerned if she wanted someone to watch him so he did what he was told.

"She wants me to see you drinking it," Claude said, simply. "You know the rules."

"...Alright." Ray whispers, broken.

He opens the bottle and allowed the liquid to slither down his throat once again. It burns the entire time it's in his possession. It's like hellfire in his bones, in his body, and it refuses to stop hurting him. But he knows, he knows that this is what happens. He coughs, but he continues to drink and drink until there's nothing left of the bottle. It feels much harsher -

bitter, much bitter then he thinks it should be.

Is it because he's tired?

Why is this?

Ray finishes the bottle and Claude seemed pleased with the outcome. He leaves him with strict parting words as he walks out of the room, and the door closes behind him. "Keep hard at work, Ray. I wouldn't want to disappoint Lila if I were you."

It's a suggestion that he doesn't ignore.

That's the last thing that he wants to do... if he continued to screw up, the Savior wouldn't allow him to see her anymore and her assignment would be between her and someone else. He ignores the burning in his lungs, the aching in his hands, and the way his chest cries out at him for fighting sleep. He forces himself to go back to work. Ray was working as fast as his fingers could work for him.

His eyes wandering to monitors to check what he needed, and yet... he paused for a moment to see where Lila was talking in the chatroom.

She was chatting with that actor now and he was prattling on about some part he was trying to get- it was nothing of interest to him for now, not until they were aiming away from data and straight to the conversion of the RFA's members into paradise.

What caught his attention was Lila, she was encouraging him.

Lila had proven over and over that she was a nice girl, she was always supporting those members when they talked. Be it this chat, or when she spoke to Yoosung Kim about grief and calmed him, or when she talked to Assistant Jaehee Kang and motivated her to work hard, or when she saw through Jumin Han and speak with him on his level. She didn't want to be kind to others, but she was always kind to people in pain. Her eyes seemed to know when something wasn't right. He saw it firsthand, the way she spoke to him -

she never looked away from his gaze, and she held his hand when he admitted something that meant nothing to him but it made her heart weep for him. For some reason, he longed to hear her voice again. He wanted her to encourage him. He didn't want to see her give her words of kindness to others, not people like that, he wanted her eyes to be on him... and he felt guilty for trying to steal her from the world.

She told him before she believed in him.

_"Hey what're friends for?" Lila smiled at him. "You need to have a little more faith in me, Ray."_

_Ray stills. He looks away from her with a nervous glint in his eyes and a butterfly-laden stomach at his hem. "You don't have to be my friend."_

_Lila grabs his hand and stares at him, right through him, with that knowing look in her eyes. "I know I don't have to. I want to, Ray."_

Why would he ever be worth that?

'They were friends.' She said.

"I'm not worth your kindness..."

Ray wanted to pretend that she was smiling at him. It was the only thing that would keep him working hard. He wouldn't tell anyone this whisper in his heart, because he wanted to take the pain - take the pain and never let anyone know. He might lose her if they knew. If the world knew his weakness inside his heart. He had never thought about someone so much before, not in this way. It was selfish to think of his wants. The Savior would be angry at him for considering himself worthy of Lila's thoughts in such a way.

"I want to be. But I'll never be good enoiugh."

Ray tore his eyes away from the screen.

"I'll never be good enough. I'll never be worthy of her time."

The elixir was burning in his chest and the sheer pain kept him away from these thoughts. All he could think about was the pain now. If he didn't prove himself to the Savior he might never prove himself capable of hearing Lila speak to him ever again. Even if she hated him for being weak; He wanted to see her once more. He just wanted to be able to see her smiling face in front of him and not on a monitor.

Ray took in some air and began to type again.

"I can't stop _._ " He glares at his hands. "I must never stop."

* * *

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:** stealth -9987 - 20056206165

 **Ray:** 17738349

 **Ray:** 1384383

 **Ray:** 4475449

 **Ray:** 24448174

 **Ray:** 13434323

 **Ray:** 27

 **Ray:** Huh...?

 **Wisteria:** You must still be busy, Ray.

 **Wisteria:** I haven't heard from you in two days! Ray, are you okay?

 **Wisteria:** Please tell me you've eaten something.

 **Ray:**...?

 **Ray:** Oh. I opened a chatroom by mistake. I didn't want to log in until I'm finished with my job... I'm sorry.

 **Wisteria:**  I wanted to talk to you!

 **Wisteria:** I've been worried.

 **Ray:**  I wish I could chat with you even for a moment, but... I know right now I don't deserve to talk to you. I'll remember my place. I'll try. I'm just so grateful you're still here.

 **Wisteria:**  You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere without you.

 **Wisteria:** Ray, I'm not angry with you. I never was.

 **Wisteria:** I know you have a lot of things that scare you. I have things like that too.

 **Wisteria:** It doesn't make you weak to be scared.

 **Wisteria:** I just want to know that you're okay!

 **Ray:**  Do you... really mean it? What should I do to see you here? Please tell me everything you need me to do.

 **Wisteria:**  Okay. I'll tell you, so first make sure you take care of yourself first.

 **Ray:**  I will... as soon as I'm done with this job.

 **Ray:** Thanks... Oh... there's something I want to tell you. By tomorrow, you'll be able to roam around this place as you like, though I screwed up badly the other day. I made sure my savior knows that you're one of us now.

 **Wisteria:** Oh. Thanks... for doing that for me, Ray.

 **Wisteria:** Don't worry about me. Are you alright?

 **Ray:** Don't worry about me. I don't deserve to have you care about me... You're doing so well for me in the RFA chatroom but compared to you... I think I'm not even close to good enough.

 **Wisteria:** That's not true. Please don't say that Ray.

 **Ray:**...I'm a moron and weak. I'll be good for nothing if I can't even do the hacking right. I won't be able to fix all the parts that I lack but if I try really hard I might become a person at least you won't dislike.

 **Wisteria:** I think what matters is what you think about yourself, not what I think, remember?

 **Ray:** Myself? I... I think I'm a moron and good for nothing. My thought on it doesn't matter. What matters is what you think about me. What do you want me to work on?

 **Ray:** I... I didn't even know that V was hiding here... so I don't think even my savior trusts me anymore.

 **Wisteria:**  It looked like V wanted all of us to get together. I don't think he intended anything - harmful, Ray.

 **Ray:**  You shouldn't trust him, Lila. I'll never let him get close to you...I don't want to see you get hurt by him.

 **Ray:** I won't be able to see you for a while. I fear. I have so much to do.

 **Wisteria:**  Do you have to push yourself so much, Ray? Mint Eye is forcing you to do something so demanding it's hurting your health! It isn't right.

 **Ray:**  No! I should do this. It proves how useful I am.

 **Ray:** There's something that bothers me...Please don't hate me... even if I tell you...

 **Wisteria:** It's okay. Tell me.

 **Ray;** Okay. I'm scared that my savior will find out... I made you one of us without making you drink the elixir.

 **Ray:** To be honest, that's my greatest fear these days.

 **Wisteria:** You took a big risk to protect me. It will be alright.

 **Ray:** Don't thank me. I'm sorry this is all I can do when you trust me so much. I like everything about this place except dealing with the elixir... It's so painful So I don't want to force it on you.

 **Ray:** Only people like me... people who are too stupid to understand my savior need that elixir. So, Lila... you don't need to take it.

 **Wisteria:** I think you don't need it either. Please don't drink it if it's hurting you, Ray. You don't -

 **Ray:** No... I'm an airhead... I don't know what's best for me. I wish... I could do something about this weak body of mine with the elixir.

 **Ray:** Anyways, Lila, Even if someone tries to make you take it. Just tell them that I'll get you a glass later. Okay?

 **Wisteria:** Okay...

 **Ray:** Okay! Now I feel a little better - I hope you had dinner.

 **Wisteria:** You don't need to worry about me so much, okay?

 **Ray:**  But I can't help it. You matter more to me. Even if I'm sick. I hope you're never sick... I need to protect you but... I'm sorry I'm not good enough. It doesn't matter if you hate me. But please don't leave... I beg you.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not going anywhere without you. Okay?

 **Wisteria:** I hope you can understand my faith in you. You need to trust me as I trust you.

 **Ray:** Really...? Do you really mean it? For me? Thanks. I'll keep your words in this heart of mine. I... I don't care how much I suffer as long as you're here.

 **Wisteria:** I don't want you suffering because of me, Ray.

 **Ray:** I'm willing to suffer as much as I can... That's how much I don't want to lose you... Is your room alright? It's not too hot or too cold, is it? I hope you find just the right temperature... and enjoy your rest.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm alright. I missed you.

 **Ray:** Me too... But I shouldn't think about that.

 **Ray:** Oh, sorry... You might be upset that I'm caring for you. I... I will go now. For real.

 **Wisteria:** Please take care, Ray. Don't think badly of yourself. You're not pathetic.

 **Wisteria:** Please.

 **Ray:** Goodbye, Lila...

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** Ray... Please don't let them beat you.

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Time began to blur into itself.

Ray couldn't remember the time or the last time that he stopped to eat... He just didn't stop working. Ray kept going for the next few hours, and he refused to take a break to do much of anything. There would be no benefit to someone who wanted to sit around and do nothing. He wasn't worthy of such a lifestyle. He continued to type the next row of numbers into the machine but - there was a hard knock at the door and it opened. It could have been anyone, but he couldn't bother a second of time to checking who it might have been when he was this close to solving this problem.

"Who is it...?" He asks, voice betraying how hard at work he is by sounding exhausted. His eyelids were heavy but he didn't need to bring himself away from his work now. Sleep was for the week.

"Good evening, Ray." Claude greeted him, as he would always do. He set a bottle next to him and that caused Ray to stop working. He looked at the bottle with a perplexed expression. Had he taken his elixir already? Or was it the next day already? Ray wasn't sure. He couldn't be trusted to know these things, not if the Savior had sent Claude for him.

Ray looks at the elixir and then looks at Claude, briefly. "Oh... The elixir. Hey... Am I mistaken? Or did you bring more then you brought earlier today?"

Claude's face doesn't give him any answers to clear his confusion but he doesn't bother to ask anything beyond this. "The savior prepared it herself for you, so I don't know anything about those amounts."

His headache is growing much stronger; Maybe he really hasn't had the elixir in a while... because this pain was coming to him in waves. He grabs the bottle, and pops off the lid and sets it aside. "I need to take it all, right?"

With a nod of his head, Claude confirmed this.

"I can wait. Drink up." He says.

Ray stares at the bottle in his hand -

and it's gone as soon as he can make it go.

It was putrid.

Its hot acid was stronger than anything he had ever tried in his life. Was it him or was the elixir getting stronger with every new formula that the Savior wanted to try? Ray did his best to drink every lost drop in the container because he had to do it. It was better not to breathe or pause when drinking the elixir, he had found, in one motion was the best and quickest way to make it disappear into his body. The moment it hit his stomach- it made him nauseous, but he didn't let Claude see that reaction from him. He was weak enough as it was... Ray had to be able to prove that he was worth more than everyone thought he was -

He could handle this pain.

He would handle it.

He had to do this.

Ray would be strong.

"Here, I'll take that bottle for you... I'll see you bright and very early tomorrow morning, Ray. Hopefully, you'll have learned your lesson from this incident and we won't have to watch you this tightly." Claude paused in the doorway, his head turning just enough to meet Ray's eyes for a just a mere second.

His brown eyes don't hesitate to show his darkness. "Do try to do your best for the savior from now on. I would hate to think how upset my little Wisteria would be if you failed us... failed our Savior."

"Yes," Ray whispers. "I understand."

_I'll never be good enough._

His chest was heavy with fear, lonely and powerful fear. The weight in the room held him down and made it so tight that he couldn't even catch his breath - he found it was growing hard to suck in any air. Ray deserved this pain. He had earned this pain. He shouldn't have the pleasure of feeling okay. He wouldn't be allowed that. He was nothing. He was weak. They knew it. He wasn't worth their time.

He put his hands back on his keyboard.

He tried to tried a row of text... And his fingers slipped. Ray had accidentally opened a chatroom in the messenger. He moved to delete the log but - Lila had logged onto the messenger. She acted like she wasn't angry at how weak he was. She seemed like she was worried about him again. But Ray... Ray knew he didn't deserve her worry or her compassion. He left the chatroom but he didn't feel any better physically then he had before. Lila may have eased his mind for a brief moment - but he knew the truth.

He knew who he was.

Pathetic.

Cowardly.

Weak.

Spineless.

"My head... My body is burning. I..." Ray coughed once more, holding his hand to his lips. "I deserve this pain. It's what I've... earned... why is this so unbearable?"

It's growing worse.

For some reason, his body can't even take the simplest dose of elixir. It's like he's regressed from the point that he was once feeling high at... it's not right. "At this rate... I can't concentrate on my work. This is bad. Damn it... Why am I so weak? My savior loves me. She's only looking out for me... No. She said what matters is my faith. I should... believe... that I'm strong. It's too hot... What do I do? ...Cold water. I need cold water." He told himself without pausing. He shoves his seat out of the way and heads to get a grip on his pain, on his mind, on his worries, and his powerful fears that just won't leave.

Ray headed into the shower and turned the cold water knob up all the way. The only thing that keeps him awake in the midst of this heat is the powerful jolt that cold water can give you. He wasn't worthy of anything but this.

Shame on himself for being so weak.

"Get a grip... This isn't the time for this. I must prove that I'm useful. I have to be useful." He clutches his skin so tight he wants it to leave scrapes and bruises.

Ray curses himself. He curses the ground where he stands for his pain. "I won't be allowed to survive if I don't do what I'm told. I have to... I have to... or else I can't stay with her. I can't... if I don't suffer - I can't be close... to her..."

This cold water is doing nothing for his weary heart.

The fire is still burning and its embers rushed to diminish. He just stays there for an amount of time that he isn't even sure of; Mulling over the pain and praying for some relief. It never comes. Ray knew better than to hope for something -

Why did he even bother trying?

What was the point?

Every time he tried to do good he -

He failed.

It didn't matter how hard he tried, or much he wanted to see her smile. He was always going to be weak... and it was his fault. This body was too small. It was too soft. It was such a marshmallow. He could do nothing and he would still have bruises and scrapes all along his arms.

"Just what good is my body for? It's too weak... and these arms are too thin. This whole body is too thin... It gets bruises every time I fall... This body is useless. It doesn't deserve anything good to eat. It doesn't deserve good sleep. It doesn't deserve a warm shower... It just has to get slapped with cold water to stay working." Ray hurts himself, it's all he can do.

He slumped to his knees.

Nails digging into his thighs.

Pain searing into his body.

He pushes the bile down. Ray is supposed to be able to handle this backlash, ignore the pain and be okay. "Snap out of it. Weak Ray... Useless Ray... I'm not Saeran. I'm Ray, a walking ball of faults. Ray needs to hit the road someday. His brain, his arms, his eyes, his whole body... I hate them. I hate them all... Ray's too weak. Ray needs to go."

* * *

He tries to make his body stop screaming at him. It takes a long time before he can fight the pain - it just controls him and ruins the amount of work that he can complete. Instead, he tries to lay in his makeshift bed, praying that he might get some sleep. Ray isn't sure why in the middle of the night he's trying to call Lila. It's like his fingers were doing this of their own accord, and he only realizes that it's too late to turn back when he hears her voice on the other end of the line. It's her voice, alright. The sound of it makes the burning and aching in his chest still for just a moment.

"Ray?" She asks. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since this morning."

"...Hi." He answers her, it's a croak of a word, and he knows that Lila can likely tell that he isn't okay. "You're not asleep?"

"I told you that I'm an insomniac, Ray." Lila laughs. The noise is the nicest thing that he's heard in hours, but he knows that he's undeserving of this. He shouldn't be able to talk to Lila right now. He failed her beyond all means. Why is she still being nice to him? He knows that she's upset with him about a lot of things, she should just cast him aside. "I also work better at night. I've been trying to catch up on something, I'm surprised that you aren't asleep. I thought we talked about you getting some good sleep at night."

"I had a lot of work to make up," he tells her through the pounding of his head.

"Oh. You didn't answer my question. Is something the matter? You sound like you've been crying." Lila whispers.

She can see through him. Ray wants to laugh - bitterly, she knows how weak he is. She's just being so kind to him because of pity. Right? She's just being nice because she doesn't want him to feel bad. She's overly empathetic. She is a great listener, and for a moment he feels like he can just speak to her about what's bothering him. "No, nothing's wrong... I just... I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I called you because I'm scared of falling asleep. I'm having bad dreams these days. And I'll end up screaming and bolting awake."

If he hangs up, then he won't be upset. He knows she has the right to turn him away at any time.

"Sometimes, it helps to talk about through it so you know that isn't happening to you. What kind of nightmare was it?"

Ray rolls over onto his back and finds himself looking up at the ceiling. "It's a dream where I go back to my childhood. You see... I'd dream about going back to my mom's house and getting locked up in a dark room. I can see Magenta right there out the window, but no matter how hard I hit the window and wave my hand, people outside can't see me. And when I keep hitting the window, my mom would scream that I'm making a fuss. And then she'd whisper to me... You're being more and more pain in the back, you bug, just die. Just go ahead and die. You're better off dead."

When Lila doesn't respond, he knows that he's said too much. He begins to form his apology. "Hah, now I feel like I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I tend to stare blankly on my bed for a while when I wake up from a scary dream. When I sit alone in a room full of darkness and no sound... I feel like I'm left behind all alone. It feels like nobody ever wants me."

"Don't be scared. I'll stay with you, Ray."

"I want to believe you," Ray mumbled underneath his breath.

He can't help but imagine what it might be like he would be in her arms again. The last time he had been in such a spot, she was the one coaxing him and holding him tight. He wanted to do that for her... not the other way around. His princess was far too kind for someone as pathetic as him. "I want to stay in your arms whenever you tell me that. I'm trying to hold myself because I'm scared you'll hate me if I do that... But I can't help longing for your words. Do you know that whenever I listen to you, I feel like I'm not a useless person? Whenever you comfort me... I sometimes think that maybe I'm a very little useful. Because when you talk about something about me, that means you had found that part acceptable. So I think... perhaps whenever you're talking about me is fine. I feel a little better talking to you like this. I think I won't have any bad dreams tonight... if I fall asleep like this."

She's there with him. "Do you... Do you want me to help you get back to sleep? I mean - I don't want you to stay up all night if you feel bad. It's hard to get sleep when that keeps happening, but you can't let it keep you from getting rest. There something that I could do to help you get back to sleep if you want to give a shot."

He hummed in response. Ray was exhausted. He had been run ragged, and his mind still felt like it was a hazy dream leftover from the delirium caused by the strong elixir. "What do you mean...?"

"When I was younger, my sister would sing lullabies to me when I had trouble getting to sleep. I can do that for you... I mean if you want me to that is." She trailed off.

"I've never had somebody do that for me before," Ray admitted. "My childhood wasn't very fortunate... but, don't feel obligated to do something for an airhead like me, Lila."

"Shush. You're not an airhead, okay?" She gently shushed him. "I don't feel obligated. I want to do it for you."

Ray can't argue with Lila. She was too convincing at that moment. He wondered what her face looked like at that moment. She would be staring at her phone with her soft eyes, lips curled into a small pout as she didn't like when he spoke badly about himself. Ray wanted to be there with her, even if it was just in his imagination. He would never be able to be that close with someone like Lila. He just stared at the nothing in front of him and waited for her voice to come back to him. Her fingertips pressed against his face were what he could remember. He doesn't know how long he's laid there, listening to her voice sing to him but he's so tired. He feels himself drifting. " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... You make me happy when skies are gray... You'll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away_..."

The world is fading to darkness and just briefly - for a moment - he thinks that he hears her voice call out to him: "...Good night, Ray. I hope no nightmare plagues your dreams anymore."


	11. Don't | Lila

XI

"Don't." 

* * *

_"I can't believe you're telling me what to do!"_

_This situation has grown out of hand on all accounts. Nobody is looking at me directly. The room is quiet and nothing is said for a moment as they try to recoil from my loud screams. Lucy is the first one to look in my direction, the first one to try to speak some sense into me but the only thing that I can focus on is the way her eyes look at me. It's so - pitiful, angry, upset. I had never seen this look on her face before in my life. "Lila, look at you. You're wasting away, and for what? That guy? He doesn't even care about you he just wants your body, honey, why are you doing this?!"_

_I press my hands against the table, the sound echoing in the room. "Dad liked him! I don't know why you all think he's awful!"_

_"Just because Dad liked somebody doesn't mean you should stay with somebody who wants you to starve yourself! You know better than this, Lila! We're all worried about you!"_

_"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do, Lucy! Look at yourself. You're the one who went out and got pregnant by someone you don't even know! I don't think you can put yourself on a holy level compared to me; You've done no better then I have if that's the case and if anyone here is should be getting into trouble it's you!" I don't hesitate to stop yelling at them._

_"Lila!" My Grandma scolds._

_Lucy shakes her head. "Let it out since you've already said something! Just get it out on the table so this can be over with and we can get you help."_

_"Just like that! You act like your head is always on your shoulders and you can't be bothered by anything! You think you're better than me just because you've always had your life together, and I didn't. Not everyone can be perfect, and I don't like living in your shadow! Everyone thinks that I'm going to do as good as you, and nobody ever considers that I might not even want to do what you do! Everyone just wants me to be quiet and be like Lucy! Well, I'm not Lucy! I'm Lila!"_

_"..."_

_"I don't need everyone to protect me! I can take care of myself!"_

_"Lila, you clearly need help. We just want to help you. I know it's been hard since Dad - since Dad started to do what he did. But you can't let that control your life. We only want to help you."_

_I've had enough of the talking at that point and I want to get out of this room. I get out of my chair and I just say the words that I regret the moment that they come out of my mouth. "Yeah, well, well... I didn't ask for that! Stop trying to control my life for me! I hate you! I hate you and - I never want to speak to you again!"_

_That was my first mistake. My second mistake came for me not even a moment later; When you haven't eaten anything substantial in two days - and you rile yourself up with anger and emotions, it's a recipe for disaster. I lose control of my muscles all at once. I hit the floor after my vision goes back. People are calling my name, people are trying to wake me back up, and it's not working. I don't even want to wake up. I just want the darkness to envelop me and never let me go._

"Lucy, I'm sorry!"

My eyelids fluttered open -

I want to apologize. I want to say I'm sorry again. Why did I say that to her? I immediately sprang upright and bed and looked around the room for the ghost of my past. I wasn't in my apartment. I was in the frilly room that had been crafted for me. This was Magenta, not my bedroom, and not my hometown. I wasn't back at that night - I was... here.

My stomach sank. "I'm still - this is Mint Eye. I'm not home. Lucy isn't here. It's - it's not that night anymore."

That was that night when everything changed. My family put me into a program to try and help me fight my body dysmorphia - and I spent a week straight in the hospital just trying to regain fluids and strength. I said some terrible things to my family because out of anger because I wasn't dealing well with our Father's disappearance.

I was staying in a bad relationship because my Father approved of the boy - in hindsight, I shouldn't have listened. He made my body confidence sink and I did some bad things to myself to make him like me and it wasn't until I made my sister cry that I understood that -

I had been in the wrong.

She wouldn't speak to me for a few days, but Lucy was forgiving. She came back and helped me despite the fact I cursed her name. I slumped into depression but she made me fight to get to a better place and I managed to do it. But -

I could never shake that feeling that she was still angry with me.

We spoke often on the phone, but, it was always never longer than five or ten minutes every few days. That was my fault. But she was busy; Why should she waste any more time with me when she had a girlfriend and a young baby in her care. They were the perfect family. Lucy took care of her daughter, and she interned at a pet daycare to watch other people's pets. Her girlfriend was a pastry chef with her own booming shop -

They shouldn't have had to deal with someone like me.

Ideally, I wanted to keep to myself.

Despite that though, I was talking to more people as of late then I had in a year! It was strange that I found myself amongst the RFA, and I was able to talk to these people that I had been using well before I needed it as a coping mechanism. It was a silly game I played when I was stuck in my parent's house - and it became a lot more when everything spiraled out of my control.

Everyone was a click away.

And yet - so many people to talk to and the only one that I wanted to talk to was unable to answer my messages.

Because she was in another universe. Something about that should have been ironic but I was too depressed to even laugh about such a thing. I tried to think about the last time that we had spoken to each other that had been face to face. But I couldn't remember a moment like that in recent memory, I knew that there had a video call:

_My phone was in my hand and I had reluctantly accepted the video call when my sister's name had popped on my screen. Surely, I hadn't meant to click anything that day but I had and we ended up having a conversation between the two of us. It wasn't sour as I thought, and I had been so... silly and scared that she might have been angry with me._

_"You're going to be a great mom, Lucy. I think Mia is going to grow up happy with you and Harley. You're much stronger and compassionate the Mom and Dad were to us. You won't abandon her suddenly or treat her wrong."_

_"...Lila." The expression on the video screen told me what she felt about my words._

_"I know... We don't talk about it... I'm just, I'm so happy for you." I gripped the edge of my couch with my free hand to keep my body grounded with my mind._

_"Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked._

_I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look her in the face I spoke up once again. "...I'm okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there when she was born."_

_"You... You were having a hard time, I understood that. It was hard on all of us when Dad went missing at the pier and they couldn't..." Lucy trailed, shaking her head at the whatever she was thinking. "Look, it's okay. I'm here for you and you're here for me. We'll always have each even if Mom doesn't or Dad didn't when we were younger like they should have been. And you're going to be here for Mia just as much as Harley and I, okay? So you just focus on recouping your health."_

_"I'll do my best to be there," I said quietly. "I know I promised her a painting to match the theme of her nursery before everything happened. Don't think that I forgot about my promise. I have some more work on it to get it just right, but it's coming out better then I thought. I can't wait to drive it over to your house soon."_

_When I looked back at the screen Lucy was smiling. "I know it's going to be the centerpiece of the room... besides Mia, that is."_

_"She better not be a huge cry-baby. I think I'm going to need a nap when I visit!"_

_"You should be more worried about Harley keeping you from getting any rest. You think Mia might be a crier, you haven't seen my girlfriend when she thinks she can make Mia stop crying by crying with her!" Lucy declared. "It's the funniest thing I've ever seen and then I can't stop laughing at them and it's just a mess."_

_The two of us laughed and laughed._

_It was like nothing had changed._

_I felt relieved._

_It was the first time we had seen each other, had even spoken to each other, or even face over video chat since the following early winter. Lucy looked like she was doing well. Her dirty blonde hair was in a bun, away from her toddler's grabbing fingers. Mia was a cute baby as far as picture's went, and as much as I could see of her in the background of the video window. She had her mom's hair, that was for sure. Her eyes weren't unlike anyone in the family, she had the same chocolate eyes as the rest of my family._

_She would probably steal my heart if I met her in person, I figured._

_"I really miss you, sis," I whispered._

_"Hey, it won't be much longer until we see each other again, okay?"_

I wouldn't be able to live up to my promise if I couldn't find my way back home. It was pathetic. I wouldn't even know if they knew I was gone until I figured out the way back there. "I can't stand this."

I rolled over onto the mattress and lifted my phone up. If there was one thing that I could do that I hadn't tried yet... it would have to be searching for one person I didn't even consider checking for. I should have.

"If I can't speak with Lucy then I'll find out about someone I can speak with. I think." I muttered, lifting up my phone - I started to furiously type something into the search engine and I raised my finger over the send button and pressed it. My eyes closed for a moment and when I opened them the mobile browser gave me an answer that I nearly didn't want to believe.

**RESULTS FOUND.**

"What the hell?" I realized at that very moment the truth of my situation. Because on the webpage in front of me was an article about an American man who had been missing for years in South Korea - a man that had not been seen in what was almost twenty-something years to this day.

"Ray wasn't lying."

* * *

I couldn't leave my room after I discovered that truth.

I just stayed on the internet for long hours as I tried to understand and make sense of the articles that I could get my hands on. Nothing came out of it. The only person that my Dad had in this world before he disappeared that I could locate from the news reports from that time period, was his Grandmother who passed away sometime after the incident. I couldn't get a reach on anything else. He was a young man in the middle of studying abroad when he just up and disappeared. He had been trying to learn about something that not a lot of people knew about, the technical science of space-time, along with his deep studies in religion.

There weren't any answers to be found online.

And I sank into my thoughts for the rest of the next day. I wasn't pulled out of this until my phone began to ring.

It was Seven.

"Hey, it's me, Seven..."

He filled me in on some of the anxious things that were on his mind now.

I was surprised to learn that in the chatrooms that I hadn't checked in on, that the Prime Minister of South Korea had approached V of all people. The man wanted to purchase some of his photos of all things. That didn't seem like something that would just happen out of the blue, I hadn't yet noted, but something about the whole thing felt fishy. I wasn't sure if I could put my finger on this feeling in my gut, but I knew, something about that wasn't right and the worry that came out Luciel's mouth told me -

I should be wary.

Wasn't their father somebody with high status in the government?

Or was my memory betraying me?

"And that's the rundown of what you've missed. I can't help but wonder if it's alright if we talk some more... for some reason right now, it's hard to focus on my work." Seven sounded grim. His voice was much flatter than usual then his cheery tone that he greeted me. He was dealing with a lot, I figured. There was whatever frontline defense he had to keep up twenty-four/seven, I hadn't heard from Ray in quite some time. That meant that he was in the middle of doing something to fight his brother.

"You don't sound much like yourself this evening, Seven. Are you okay?"

He couldn't hold up the facade. I could see right through his words. He sounded like he couldn't even bring himself to play pretend. "Uh. Of course, I am - I'm just as energetic as I always am... that's what I want to say but you're right. So please understand even if this is boring with my mood. Which reminds me, I've heard something interesting recently. You know what is it? Somewhere outside Korea, I think, a kid was stuck under a truck, and the mother somehow managed to lift the truck to save her child."

I nodded my head to this, cradling my phone in my hands as I listened to him talk. "Some kind of superhero, huh? Humans are capable of anything in moments of distress."

"All hail the mightiest of superpowers! Haha! Maybe that mother was a superwoman, but... I think I've heard news like this few more times in the past. Once, someone told me that every person has a superpower within, just like that mother. It's just that usually we don't need to use a superpower. And when this superpower awakens... when we need to protect someone or something. What about you? Do you have anything you want to protect? Something so precious you can even awaken your superpower if necessary?"

I want to say something else, but I can't find the strength. "Uh... Sleep. That - that's a precious thing! Sometimes I knock my alarm clock off the desk - sometimes that extra five minutes is precious, you know!"

Seven picks up on that. "Oh! I get ya! That's exactly why I actually slaughtered a couple of alarm clocks in my sleep. Rip, my alarms!"

"I think everyone has something like that in their life, Seven," I say. "So, I don't think it's a stretch that people can tap into something mysterious in the heat of the moment. I'd be more surprised if that weren't the case."

"Do you think I can be Seven Zero Seven the Invincible... if I have something I want to protect? My babies, the members of the RFA, and... and... should I really be brave and sacrifice myself in desperation to protect my precious things if it means it saves them from pain? Just like that mother...?" Seven stops himself. "You know... What if, I become a coward when I really need to be brave? That mother lifted a vehicle to save her child... But I'm scared that... that I'll just be frozen on the spot with fear... or just turn away as if I've seen nothing."

"You never know the real answer until you're put on the spot," I tell him.

"...Is that so?" He asks, voice flat.

I had seen him do brave things in another lifetime of his. There was nothing that could tell me otherwise, I knew he was fully capable of handling his pain if he really needed to in the face of danger. It might sting him, but, he would pull out of it in the nick of time. I knew everyone would have his back if the truth came to light or if he needed to do something crazy to protect his brother. Hell, I was in the midst of doing something like that. If I could do it, then Seven could definitely do it. "That doesn't mean you're incapable of making a difference. We stumble sometimes, but even if we fall, what counts is that you get back onto your feet and keep fighting to make a difference. I'm sure that you'll try harder then anyone else if a situation arises, Seven. Please have some faith in yourself. I have faith in you... and so does everyone you're thinking of, even if they don't - or can't say it to your face."

I didn't know for sure, but I wanted to believe it.

"...Thanks for saying that." Seven whispers, and trails off. Maybe he could will himself to believe what I wanted to believe? "I think you're a really warm-hearted person. I can actually feel that you're sincere. I'm kind of encouraged hearing you. For some reason, I can't shake this feeling that you've done this before for me. Ah shoot, I gotta go back to work before the boss wrings my neck. I've been having a lot of complicated feelings, but I feel better now that I've talked to you."

I close my eyes. "I'm glad I could be of some help."

"Thanks. I'll call again. Have a good day."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:**  It's you. Are you not sleepy?

 **Wisteria:**  I'm much in the mood to sleep. Something is eating at my mind.

 **Jumin Han** : If you are caught with concern try turning around from your emotions and find your peace. It is a silent night.

 **Wisteria:** I'm an anxious person, normally. But I'll try to consider that.

 **Wisteria:**  How come you're still up, Jumin?

 **Jumin Han:**  I opened my mailbox before going to bed and I got an email from my father. It says that there will be an important event that requires attention for this month.

 **Jumin Han:** He suggests we should hold off this art business that we originally planned to work on in joint with Mr. Kim. But what is this unpleasant premonition?

 **Wisteria:**  Hm. He must have something that requires his full attention?

 **Jumin Han:**  I wish but I cannot deny that it is a shame we must postpone this business. More then a tankful of sweat and blood was exhausted for this project since it will mark the beginning of the company's business in the arts field. The only more important thing I can think of... would be a cat-related business. At least for me.

 **Wisteria:**  It sounds important to me too lol

 **Jumin Han** : It is awfully suspicious that he sent the email in the middle of the night. He tends to write emails outside of business hours when there is something he feels guilty of.

 **Jumin Han:** Don't tell me... Is this related to...

 **Wisteria:**  Maybe your father has a new girlfriend...?

 **Jumin Han** : How come you know my father so well? I wonder if this is related to 'Madam Kim?' His new woman. I wish I could say that can't be it, but the chances are high...

 **Jumin Han** : In the past, before he parted ways with 'Madam Kang' not too long ago, he was beyond himself to start a business on oyster farming just because it happened to be her favored dish.

 **Jumin Han:** He even sent a box of oyster to my office on daily occasions so that I could experience myself how richly bound they are with nutrition.

 **Wisteria:**  That's a weird way of showing compassion, but I suppose at least he thinks of you in some way like that.

 **Wisteria:** That's kind of the weird thing that happens to people when they have relationships that are... unsure.

 **Wisteria:** Ah, there is someone I'm worried about like that... I'm worried if he's even listened to my advice that he should eat more...

 **Jumin Han:** I didn't consider it from that perspective. I suppose in some way it's his own form of reaching out.

 **Jumin Han:**  It appears there is someone troubling you. However, that person's health is his own responsibility. No matter how much people around him take care of him, it'd be temporary if that person does not start caring for himself. I hope you'd relay this to your certain someone.

 **Jumin Han:** Anyhow... We even ran a review on CVs from the ecologists to hire oyster farming, but before the actual hiring process started my father's relationship ended - and thank goodness for that.

 **Wisteria:**  A relief it must have been though!

 **Jumin Han:**  Agreed. My thoughts remain the same. Farming business has no relation to the C&R's future whatsoever. My father's only fault is that his decisions are compromised once his personal feelings start to take effect.

 **Jumin Han** : And I can't express how glad I am that such characteristic is not included in my hereditary compositions. I presume we could do great things as father and son if his personal feelings are spent not on new women but for exploring the known and unknown of cats.

 **Wisteria:**  I can agree with the idea - they are great animals to have around when you're in need, oh - How about a center for cats-in-need?

 **Jumin Han:** It's not a bad idea...

 **Jumin Han:**  Though as much as I crave to build a colossal cat tower building... I should save my craving for the future until I prevail the seat of the heir with my accomplishments

 **Wisteria:**  A giant cat tower building? You mean to look like the structure that cats play with?

 **Jumin Han:**  Yes... Actually, I already received the bird's-eye view blueprint of the building from an architect. Wait, was it from the architect? Or was it from the new town development expert...? No, wait. Was it the real estate consultant?

 **Wisteria:**  I'm impressed you had to time to get this done.

 **Jumin Han:**  The print revamps whenever necessary and that proves just how valuable it is. I sometimes review this print whenever my work pace fails to cooperate.

 **Jumin Han:** Whenever I do, I remind myself that I must be faithful to what I have at hand at the moment to meet this building in the physical essence in the future and right now I'm having a moment of realization that motivation is what drives a task.

 **Wisteria** : I think motivation can work best when you're under pressure. At least - I tend to get down to business on my work when I'm under a deadline - It keeps me grounded.

 **Jumin Han:**  It might, on a microscopic level. It would work for a short run. However, great things in long cases last for long.

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**V:**  Wisteria, I see you're logged in.. Are you... um... Are you okay?

 **Wisteria:**  Yes, I'm alright V. Things are calm.

 **V:**  Thank heavens.

 **Jumin Han:**  Is there a problem with Wisteria's safety?

 **Wisteria:**  Oh, no, it's nothing.

 **V:**  ...

 **Jumin Han:**  I'm glad if that's the case... but why don't we change the subject? V, What's your impression on the building of my dreams?

 **V** : Uh.

 **V:** I'm having a myriad of impressions since I have no doubt you will actually manage to build it.

 **Jumin Han:**  I, too, picture a mixture of potential scenes for my future...

 **Jumin Han** : whenever I gaze upon this print...

 **Wisteria:**  You mean becoming a cool-headed business head?

 **Jumin Han:**  I believe that is already on my list of accomplishments. Same could be said of my father, but he's rather uninterested in nature and it's destruction. I, in fact, wish to lead the eco-friendly business with a cat-related business as the mascot.

 **V** : Good for you, Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:**  Which is why I am thinking I should fix the statue of Elizabeth the 3rd on the top of the building.

 **V:**  I don't know about that... I think it would be better to place it at the entrance than on top.

 **Jumin Han:**  Why is that?

 **Wisteria:**  We should prevent the casualty of any aerial misfortunes.

 **V:**  That was what I wanted to say, Wisteria. The pilots flying over the building might lose grip of their controls in alarm.

 **Jumin Han:**  Ah. That is a possible effect of her beauty. I appreciate your suggestion.

 **V:**  Anytime.

 **Jumin Han:**  Heh.

 **Wisteria** : V... Are you planning to head to bed soon?

 **V:**  Oh... Actually, the reason why I logged in was partial to see if you're okay. It's also to ask Jumin something.

 **Jumin Han:**?

 **V:**  Though I asked you and the rest of the members to leave everything regarding the hacker to me and Luciel...

 **Wisteria:**  You're... You're not going to put up a fight against the hacker, are you?

 **V:**  Wisteria... I don't think talking about this in your presence is the most ideal method.

 **Jumin Han** : It appears you two share something I'm not aware of.

 **V:**  ...We do. There is something I cannot tell you. But there is something I couldn't tell Wisteria as well. So I'm actually skeptical of what I'm about to do. However... Wisteria has to know what is going on and I also need your help to settle this. So, for now, I wish you'd hear me out.

 **Jumin Han** : ...First, let's hear it.

 **V** : As you'd know, I have no knowledge of hacking so Luciel is entrusted with the majority of the task.

 **Jumin Han:**  I expected nothing else. However, isn't Luciel already busy enough working as an informant?

 **Wisteria:**  I think... It would also be rather cruel to make him chase after the hacker.

 **V:**  ...I agree.

 **Jumin Han:**  Cruel...? Is there some other reason I have no knowledge of?

 **V:**  Uh... I can't tell you right now.

 **Jumin Han:**  Hmm.

 **V:**  First I wish you'd do me a favor. Could you?

 **Jumin Han** : ...Very well. So let's hear it.

 **V:**  I am a bit ashamed to discuss this now after declaring everyone not to bother.

 **Jumin Han:**  How exactly can I help?

 **V:**  So far I have asked two things from Luciel. 1. Identifying the hacker. 2. Securing the security of the messenger, and I want Luciel to take on only the second task.

 **Wisteria:**  Ideally, it would be better if he didn't have to.

 **Jumin Han:**  To be honest I'm confused. Wisteria, it feels like you know much more then I do.

 **V** : I'm sorry. I can't tell you everything right now.

 **Jumin Han:**  So you're saying... that you'd like me instead of Luciel to investigate this hacker?

 **V:**  Yes, if that's possible.

 **Wisteria:**  Even if C&R steps in, they're going to have as much trouble as Seven, V. I know you want to protect him but I don't think this is the way. That makes it even harder.

 **V:**  ...Wisteria, please

 **Jumin Han:**  She's got a point. Didn't you say... that even Luciel is struggling against that hacker? I'm not sure if the investigation can prove itself as a short-term task even with C&R'S power in aid.

 **V:**  It doesn't matter how long it takes. My purpose, for now, is to lighten Luciel's load...

 **Jumin Han** : Very well, then. I will also seek a way to aid him.

 **Wisteria:**  V, I appreciate that you're working hard to keep things together and - I only want the best outcome, but I know you're struggling to decide what to do out there.

 **V:**  Thank you so much for saying that, Wisteria.

 **Jumin Han:**  It appears you two are maneuvering a little banter of secrets but I hope whatever you have on your shoulders will unravel soon.

 **V:**  Thanks, Jumin.

 **V:** By the way is your art business completely postponed?

 **Jumin Han** : Yes. I assume I will soon find a new task on my desk but I'm not exactly sure what it will be. In order to reenact the building of my dreams in reality... I must first demonstrate my competence as a businessman to my father...

 **V** : Why don't we save the talks for the party? Then we'd actually meet Wisteria.

 **Jumin Han:**  Hm... Very well. That's not so bad.

 **V** : Anyhow I'll tell Luciel that he doesn't work on trying to figure out who the hacker.

 **Jumin Han:**  Alright. However, keep in mind that it will take longer then it would have under Luciel's management.

 **V:**  Alright.

 **Jumin Han:**  I see your relationship with Luciel has not changed a bit.

 **V** : Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Jumin Han:**  Luciel is now an adult but it feels like he's still under your guardianship.

 **Wisteria** : You're trying at least... it's important to try and help people you've had in your life for a long time.

 **V** : I feel like my efforts are in vain.

 **V:** I appreciate your words though.

 **Jumin Han: ...**? I think you're already doing a splendid job.

 **V:**  I don't know. But I appreciate your positive review on me, and now I think I must go. There's something that I must attend to for a moment.

 **Jumin Han:**  Aren't you going to bed soon?

 **V:**  I will. Soon. It's just that there's something I need to wrap up...

 **Jumin Han:**  V, I'd like you to share with me what you have investigated about the hacker so far. I too will tend to that matter as soon as I can.

 **V:**  I will. Thanks a lot!

 **Jumin Han** : Sure.

 **Wisteria:**  ...

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:**  It seems like you share a dozen secrets with V.

 **Jumin Han** : I wonder what mystery it holds with your situation.

 **Wisteria:**  I ended up here on pure coincidence - that is what I can tell you, Jumin. I only want everything to be alright for everyone.

 **Jumin Han:**  I'll take that as your sincere prayer. Wouldn't he have told us all of his secrets if he knew how we all felt? When we were young he never disappeared so mysteriously like that... V rarely asks me to do favors so that's why I try to do my best whatever it is he asks of me.

 **Wisteria:**  You're friends, after all. Just... Just don't underestimate the power the hacker has.

 **Jumin Han** : His competence has been proven considerably.

 **Jumin Han:** Since Luciel is actually struggling... there's no denying that hacker is no ordinary one. Even V has to step in to lighten Luciel's load. Or are my speculations correct? Is he still experiencing difficulty putting the past behind when he looked after Luciel with Rika at the cathedral I would define my relationship as a friendship? This relationship between Luciel and V, however... I think it is more familial.

 **Wisteria:**  I suppose it could appear that way.

 **Wisteria:** Now that you say it, I do see it.

 **Jumin Han:**  I'd say he's serving as Luciel's guardian... Luciel is not the type to befriend or follow just anyone. That proves the depth of his trust in V. Defining a relationship is a challenge just as always. Hmm... I realized I just finished my last glass of wine. I should now head to bed as well. When do you plan to head to bed?

 **Wisteria:**  I may as well try now.

 **Jumin Han:**  Very well. Whatever it is you had with V... I hope it won't last long. Now please excuse me.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Ray has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Ray:** stealth -9987 - 20056206165

 **Ray:** 17738349

 **Ray:** 1384383

 **Ray:** 4475449

 **Ray:** 24448174

 **Ray:** 13434323

 **Ray:** 27

 **Ray:** Huh...?

 **Wisteria:** You must still be busy, Ray.

 **Wisteria:** I haven't heard from you in two days! Ray, are you okay?

 **Wisteria:** Please tell me you've eaten something.

 **Ray:**...?

 **Ray:** Oh. I opened a chatroom by mistake. I didn't want to log in until I'm finished with my job... I'm sorry.

 **Wisteria:**  I wanted to talk to you!

 **Wisteria:** I've been worried.

 **Ray:**  I wish I could chat with you even for a moment, but... I know right now I don't deserve to talk to you. I'll remember my place. I'll try. I'm just so grateful you're still here.

 **Wisteria:**  You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere without you.

 **Wisteria:** Ray, I'm not angry with you. I never was.

 **Wisteria:** I know you have a lot of things that scare you. I have things like that too.

 **Wisteria:** It doesn't make you weak to be scared.

 **Wisteria:** I just want to know that you're okay!

 **Ray:**  Do you... really mean it? What should I do to see you here? Please tell me everything you need me to do.

 **Wisteria:**  Okay. I'll tell you, so first make sure you take care of yourself first.

 **Ray:**  I will... as soon as I'm done with this job.

 **Ray:** Thanks... Oh... there's something I want to tell you. By tomorrow, you'll be able to roam around this place as you like, though I screwed up badly the other day. I made sure my savior knows that you're one of us now.

 **Wisteria:** Oh. Thanks... for doing that for me, Ray.

 **Wisteria:** Don't worry about me. Are you alright?

 **Ray:** Don't worry about me. I don't deserve to have you care about me... You're doing so well for me in the RFA chatroom but compared to you... I think I'm not even close to good enough.

 **Wisteria:** That's not true. Please don't say that Ray.

 **Ray:**...I'm a moron and weak. I'll be good for nothing if I can't even do the hacking right. I won't be able to fix all the parts that I lack but if I try really hard I might become a person at least you won't dislike.

 **Wisteria:** I think what matters is what you think about yourself, not what I think, remember?

 **Ray:** Myself? I... I think I'm a moron and good for nothing. My thought on it doesn't matter. What matters is what you think about me. What do you want me to work on?

 **Ray:** I... I didn't even know that V was hiding here... so I don't think even my savior trusts me anymore.

 **Wisteria:**  It looked like V wanted all of us to get together. I don't think he intended anything - harmful, Ray.

 **Ray:**  You shouldn't trust him, Lila. I'll never let him get close to you...I don't want to see you get hurt by him.

 **Ray:** I won't be able to see you for a while. I fear. I have so much to do.

 **Wisteria:**  Do you have to push yourself so much, Ray? Mint Eye is forcing you to do something so demanding it's hurting your health! It isn't right.

 **Ray:**  No! I should do this. It proves how useful I am.

 **Ray:** There's something that bothers me...Please don't hate me... even if I tell you...

 **Wisteria:** It's okay. Tell me.

 **Ray;** Okay. I'm scared that my savior will find out... I made you one of us without making you drink the elixir.

 **Ray:** To be honest, that's my greatest fear these days.

 **Wisteria:** You took a big risk to protect me. It will be alright.

 **Ray:** Don't thank me. I'm sorry this is all I can do when you trust me so much. I like everything about this place except dealing with the elixir... It's so painful So I don't want to force it on you.

 **Ray:** Only people like me... people who are too stupid to understand my savior need that elixir. So, Lila... you don't need to take it.

 **Wisteria:** I think you don't need it either. Please don't drink it if it's hurting you, Ray. You don't -

 **Ray:** No... I'm an airhead... I don't know what's best for me. I wish... I could do something about this weak body of mine with the elixir.

 **Ray:** Anyways, Lila, Even if someone tries to make you take it. Just tell them that I'll get you a glass later. Okay?

 **Wisteria:** Okay...

 **Ray:** Okay! Now I feel a little better - I hope you had dinner.

 **Wisteria:** You don't need to worry about me so much, okay?

 **Ray:**  But I can't help it. You matter more to me. Even if I'm sick. I hope you're never sick... I need to protect you but... I'm sorry I'm not good enough. It doesn't matter if you hate me. But please don't leave... I beg you.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not going anywhere without you. Okay?

 **Wisteria:** I hope you can understand my faith in you. You need to trust me as I trust you.

 **Ray:** Really...? Do you really mean it? For me? Thanks. I'll keep your words in this heart of mine. I... I don't care how much I suffer as long as you're here.

 **Wisteria:** I don't want you suffering because of me, Ray.

 **Ray:** I'm willing to suffer as much as I can... That's how much I don't want to lose you... Is your room alright? It's not too hot or too cold, is it? I hope you find just the right temperature... and enjoy your rest.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm alright. I missed you.

 **Ray:** Me too... But I shouldn't think about that.

 **Ray:** Oh, sorry... You might be upset that I'm caring for you. I... I will go now. For real.

 **Wisteria:** Please take care, Ray. Don't think badly of yourself. You're not pathetic.

 **Wisteria:** Please.

 **Ray:** Goodbye, Lila...

**Ray has left the chatroom.**

* * *

The night is late but I can't feel that urge to sleep.

I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier and it makes it feel like it's impossible to sleep. There was one problem and that was how hard that Ray was working himself... and I couldn't much beyond offering my support and compassion. And -

I couldn't know for sure if it was right to be worried about what V was going through with the Prime Minister. Nobody just came out of the blue like that unless they had some kind of plan underneath their fingertips... and I just couldn't shake the fear that both Seven and Ray were going to be in trouble very soon from that. I had enough problems under my sleeve to deal with and now I had to add this to my list of things to keep up with at all times. The only thing that I could do was mindlessly stare at my notebook and let my fingers do all the drawing while I hoped for something to change. I wasn't even sure what time it was when my phone began to ring again but it did -

the image told me it was Ray.

There's not greeting on the other line of the phone, and my stomach sinks.

"Ray?" I answer. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since this morning."

"...Hi." He croaks. It sounds like he's been crying, or he hasn't been able to sleep in some time. The last time they had spoken, he seemed to be working himself to the bone. She hadn't thought he would even be calling her, much less opening another chatroom with her any time soon thanks to the situation caused my V. "You're not asleep?"

I don't want him to sound as miserable as he is.

"I told you that I'm an insomniac, Ray," I say, trying to laugh to ease him. If it does anything, he doesn't respond instantly so I just talking to him in the meantime. "I also work better at night. I've been trying to catch up on something, I'm surprised that you aren't asleep. I thought we talked about you getting some good sleep at night."

"I had a lot of work to make up," he whispers, quietly.

"Oh. You didn't answer my question. Is something the matter? You sound like you've been crying." I frown, setting my pencil down against the pad of paper.

Ray hesitates when I point that out. It must be the truth because he doesn't want to be honest. He tries to laugh, but it's weak and broken. He can't manage much more than that. "No, nothing's wrong... I just... I wanted to talk to you. Actually, I called you because I'm scared of falling asleep. I'm having bad dreams these days. And I'll end up screaming and bolting awake."

I knew that feeling very well.

"Sometimes, it helps to talk about through it so you know that isn't happening to you. What kind of nightmare was it?"

He actually begins to talk about it, much to my surprise, and I don't know what to say immediately. "It's a dream where I go back to my childhood. You see... I'd dream about going back to my mom's house and getting locked up in a dark room. I can see Magenta right there out the window, but no matter how hard I hit the window and wave my hand, people outside can't see me. And when I keep hitting the window, my mom would scream that I'm making a fuss. And then she'd whisper to me... You're being more and more pain in the back, you bug, just die. Just go ahead and die. You're better off dead."

He goes quiet. "Hah, now I feel like I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I tend to stare blankly on my bed for a while when I wake up from a scary dream. When I sit alone in a room full of darkness and no sound... I feel like I'm left behind all alone. It feels like nobody ever wants me."

"Don't be scared. I'll stay with you, Ray."

"I want to believe you," Ray mumbled underneath his breath.

I dare to imagine it for a moment. If he was in the same room as I -

There would be no hesitation. I would make him get the rest he has earned. He would look at me with those starry green eyes - and I forget for a moment that we are - his cheeks flush pink as I berate him for chastising himself. Ray breaks through my train of thought when he began to speak again. "I want to stay in your arms whenever you tell me that. I'm trying to hold myself because I'm scared you'll hate me if I do that... But I can't help longing for your words. Do you know that whenever I listen to you, I feel like I'm not a useless person? Whenever you comfort me... I sometimes think that maybe I'm a very little useful. Because when you talk about something about me, that means you had found that part acceptable. So I think... perhaps whenever you're talking about me is fine. I feel a little better talking to you like this. I think I won't have any bad dreams tonight... if I fall asleep like this."

I stared at the window pane. Rising from my seat, I head over to it and gaze out into the night sky. It's a gloomy kind of night where there was no moon to be seen, there was the smallest glimmer in the distance of a few stars but it was impossibly dark. "Do you... Do you want me to help you get back to sleep? I mean - I don't want you to stay up all night if you feel bad. It's hard to get sleep when that keeps happening, but you can't let it keep you from getting rest. There something that I could do to help you get back to sleep if you want to give a shot."

He hummed in response. Ray had to be exhausted. It wasn't okay for him to just stay up all night. What could I do? Oh, wait. I knew just the thing. "What do you mean...?"

"When I was younger, my sister would sing lullabies to me when I had trouble getting to sleep. I can do that for you... I mean if you want me to that is." I trailed, unsure.

"I've never had somebody do that for me before," Ray admitted. "My childhood wasn't very fortunate... but, don't feel obligated to do something for an airhead like me, Lila."

"Shush. You're not an airhead, okay?" I gently shushed him. "I don't feel obligated. I want to do it for you."

He knows that I'm not going to stop without a fight. Would he stammer and stutter as he tried to put a rebuff? Ray would try to avoid my eyes, and he would try to make me stop thinking of him fondly. He didn't deserve to feel like was worth less than dirt. Nobody deserved to feel that way, and I wanted to so badly - just to hold his face in my hands - to look at him and say he was worth more than that. I breathe inward, trying to shake the thoughts that began to pop into my head no matter what I did. " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... You make me happy when skies are gray... You'll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away_..."

The only thing on the other side of the phone is soft breathing. The light from the phone diminishes. "Good night, Ray... I hope no nightmare plagues your dreams anymore."

* * *

There was a knock at my door around midnight, maybe one in the morning -

I turned my head in the direction of the sound.

Who would be coming to visit me this late? That was a lot heavier pounding then I expected from Ray -and my hesitation was high, but it wasn't like I had a choice in ignoring the sound. I took in my deep breath and opened the door. There standing in front of me was none other than the former party coordinator of the RFA, Rika Kim. If she noticed the change in expression on my face, I wasn't sure. Rika of all people was standing in front of me, and she was smiling so widely, so widely that the skin on the back of my neck began to crawl.

It was impossible to swallow my fear.

"I'm sorry to intrude in the middle of the night. I just couldn't find another free moment to come and visit you, Lila. I'm sure you've had a tough time, being trapped and secluded in this room. I just can't thank you enough for your faith in us, and your dedication to the cause hasn't gone unnoticed by everyone. You've been doing an excellent job! I'm beyond pleased with what I've heard," she speaks with such pleasantry I can't even believe. "I'm sure you've heard about me, excuse my manners for not offering my place. Everyone here at Magenta calls me The Savior if you like you can call me that."

What did she want me to say?

What am I supposed to say to that?

"It's a pleasure." I finally say.

"Of course, your role in paradise is going to be substantial soon," she says. "I'll give you my name as soon as you've proven your loyalty to my highest officer. But, oh, you'll have time to deal with that in due in time. I'm only here to welcome you."

Ray said that she would come for me when she learned that my body had  _healed_ from the elixir. This is what he meant. My worry for his sake was still high, he was struggling something hard. I know I shouldn't implicate him but I'm -

"...Where is Ray?" I whisper.

"Busy at work," she answers. "He's making sure your defensive lines are strong so you can continue the plan without fault. Of course, I'm sure that you should have some idea of that."

"Yes," I try to correct myself. "He said you would be here once I... felt the blessing of paradise. I only thought he might have accompanied you since our mission is so closely tied."

She doesn't seem displeased by this answer. "And you've recovered splendidly from the elixir, my dear. I hope you're enlighted to our cause. Your status proves your strength compared to Ray. I have performed his cleansing once before, but he recovers slowly. He has yet to receive his own from me since, but so much of the plan here is to make sure that your health yourself as well. I plan to help him to the best of my abilities until that time comes. If you like otherwise, you'd be a great help to him. Ray is tasked with an essential role in this place. He created the information system for this place, and he's in charge of the maintenance of that system." Rika pauses -

she comes close in my direction and brushes a stray hair behind my ear. Her green eyes don't turn away from my own for even a moment. There isn't anywhere to turn to; She and I are nearly the same height, and she can look me in the eye without straining. I'm not even sure that I'm breathing as she comes very close. The odor of thick perfume covers the air.

"His role is crucial for the proper operation of the Mint Eye. And he is also entrusted with the cleansing project for the RFA, which you are also a part of. To give you more details, the main objective of this project is to collect preliminary information on the RFA through their chatrooms, to ultimately deliver them to us. This is something Ray has been devoting all his time for the past few months. The Mint Eye can never be free to establish its paradise unless we save the RFA from our enemies called V and Luciel. Which is why this project is directly related to our existence - we need all the help we can get from the right people. But thankfully, we were able to bring you here safe and sound to be part of Ray's effort. I thought Ray's burden would have lessened with you... but now there is an unexpected problem in the plan," The look in her eyes turned hazy, dark even, as she looked me up and down. Rika nodded to herself and then continued her what she had come to speak to me about.

"I've noticed that since who-knows-when Ray has grown... unusually weak in heart. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to blame you. The problem does not lie with you. It lies within Ray. Anyhow, my anxiety is growing. I am far from relieved that our work might not prove to be successful, with the finish line merely steps away. Same could be said of Ray. I'm sure he's frustrated as well... But it is also my duty to make sure his effort does pay off. So this project must not fail. For his sake." She accents her point without reaching it.

 _For his sake._  She says.

She's threatening his well-being in front of me.

I try to keep my face neutral.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot the most important... I hereby give you my warmest and sincerest welcome, Believer Lila, our special missionary. I'm hearing a series of reports on the performances you're demonstrating in the RFA chatrooms... I look forward to your continued effort and success. Here. This key card will prove your status in this place from here on."

I took the card from her hands.

I eyed it with speculation as she continued to talk to me and explain what it was for. "With this card," She explained. "you can access anywhere in this building. You should avoid visiting the intelligence room, however, since that's where Ray is working... And the security guards will give you a rundown of the places that you should not access. I give you my word that you'll find only salvation and cleansing in this place... Believer Lila. I wish I could stay longer, but I must go now. There is a report I'm waiting to hear. I must check whether a certain promise has been kept."

"I understand," I said.

Rika looked like she had more to say - her eyes sparkling with something I couldn't trace. This look isn't something that I can read. I don't even want to know what she's thinking at that moment. "You know you're much like he told me you were - now that I see you in person, that makes me very pleased with our results - Oh, but I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I just can't help but feel a little... jealous, you have very lovely eyes - just like his."

"Who do you mean?" I struggled to even open my mouth and get a question out from them. Him? Were my eyes the same as his? Who could she be referring to? I didn't even know if I wanted to know what she knew, there was a sense of... peace with nativity. If you didn't know, you didn't need to worry or fear anything. If I knew what she knew, would I feel the way I feel now?

Rika smiled at me - it was the single most terrifying smile I had ever witnessed in my entire life.

"You'll see soon... Anyhow, I welcome you once again and I pray for your future success... For eternal paradise."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Merry Christmas, happy Winter Solace, happy Kwanzaa, happy belated Hanukkah, whatever it is you celebrate this time of year I hope your holiday season is great.


	12. Think | Ray

XII

"Think." 

* * *

"There they go again," he peered out of the window, unnoticed by the two at the end of the hall.

She reached out to the white-haired with an outstretched hand and a naive smile on her face. She was far too trusting of people - even if she knew they lied to her or did something wrong, she tried - no, she thought that she could fix them. That would be her personality. It was a fatal flaw, and it would prove to continue to be the one that would pull her under the water.

"You always were a fool, dear Wisteria."

Ray took her hands, and he didn't hesitate to stop himself.

"You never took a moment to think about what you _could_  be doing instead of what you  _were_  doing, and that will be the price of your destruction. It just very well may be the price of his own sanity, as well." he turns from the window, the curtain closing. There is nothing more to see.

"I wonder who cracks first."

* * *

? ? ?

_The man stood in the pathway. He blocked the sunlight from pouring into the corner of the street that she was located on, the relief it brought upon her was beyond her reason. "Why are you crying?"_

_The girl looked up at him, eyes filled with overflowing and strong tears, her eyes wiping the surface of her face. Something about the man was familiar, but she couldn't place the thought. She was too overcome with her emotions to do something about this, but she knew that she felt no danger from a man like this._

_She didn't say anything, not at first._

_"It's alright if you would rather not speak of it. I believe it's powerful to let the emotions play out," he says, leaning against the wall next to her. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

_"The darkness does feel better than the illumination of the sun." She finally had something to agree with. "I've felt that for a long time, but I ignored it... rather foolish on my part."_

_He chuckles, "Everyone makes mistakes. It's how you transform them that you can begin to change your world... of course, not everyone will understand the point of view. But you have to make them see that perspective."_

_"I feel the same. It's rare to see someone who understands."_

_He offers her his hand._

_"It's rare to find someone who embodies the notion. I can see it in your eyes... you've started to change the world, haven't you?_

* * *

It was a stormy evening outside the walls of Mint Eye two evenings after the incident.

The Earth was quaking around them, and the rain seemed to persist rather than resist its strength. This wasn't a bad thing, no, it was a fitting mood for the evening that lay ahead of them. That's all that Claude had on his mind as he walked through the hallways and corridors. Things were starting to change... gears and cogs were turning in the right direction rather than sitting still and not proving to be useful for the cause. Oh, how things had changed in less than eight months. He thought. This used to nothing but now, now it was booming paradise that could only grow to further expesnse.

Poor choices had he made in his life, but these choices were beginning to reward him.

Sure, he had weaned himself off his short-lived addiction to bad vices - his daughter had given him something that eased the pain in more ways than one, and he would never forget that. After twenty and then some years, he had finally found his way back home. It had been a miracle that of all the people that he could have run into on the street, it was the ghost of a woman that he used to love more than anything. Except, she wasn't that woman. Her hair was of golden sun rays, the purest sunflower.

She looked just like the girl -

and yet at the same time, she was so much better than that woman.

The child that he had long wanted to know, and he had always longed to see once again. The memory of that event in the past was always in the back of his mind, and the moment that he saw his youngest daughter playing a game -

a game she called it.

How could a game of all things have the image of the world that he once lived? That was the moment that he lost himself, and at the same time, it put him onto a path where he would find himself again. His depression lulled him to the spot where he had once crossed the border, and when he saw it - as he had seen it many times - he took the chance and headed back to where he came from. He had to take the chance to see if he could find her, the girl with the hair that rivaled his own.

It was a small chance of a lifetime but it wasn't impossible. Because... He did find her and find this place she had been building for a short while. There was no turning around this time, only looking forward and never turning back.

She needed his help.

He offered it -

and more.

Claude offered her a lustrous bow.

"Oh, Claude, you needn't bow like that every time you enter my chamber." Rika stared at the man with a hint of amusement. The man had a flair for the dramatics, he might have given Zen a run for his money if he were younger. The elixir had shown him the truth of the world, and he had taken well to it. His darkness was powerful. He revels in it... much like her own. A tumultuous life he had lived, so it seemed. Ray's background in search of him proved he was a man who needed to be saved, who could be useful for Mint Eye, and someone to keep articulation and diction could sway anyone who was suffering. Mint Eye wasn't built in a single day and few paved for the ultimate solutions.

He was of use much like Ray.

It was a quirk she didn't mind. Nobody had ever treated her the way she deserved to be treated without a moment of hesitation. Claude looked at her once and devoted himself to the cause. She smiles. "By all means, keep doing it."

"You only deserve the utmost respect, my savior," Claude informed her as he rose back up to face her. "A true Queen of our darkness."

"You understand loyalty so well, it's a trait that I wish was found more in paradise." Rika praised him where he stood. "You are proven much stronger than Ray as of now. I should have expected as much. The poor child. He's lost right now because he thinks he's developed feelings for Lila, I don't worry too much... Ray will soon discover the error in his ways and rescind her light. I can see the pieces of something that you warned me about. It's not all for naught, I'm certain."

Claude shook his head. "My apologies for any distress she has caused, savior. She always was... a fool."

Rika leans back onto her throne, shaking her head. "No, no. She's done just what I expected thus far. She will be of much value to me when her mission is complete." Rika said. Her hand resting on her chin as she thought in silence. "Is it possible she isn't as motivated as I hoped? I wonder. She was wandering the halls earlier on her own instead of doing what she was needed, but I won't worry so hard given her success with her mission. I know she has traces of light in her heart. It must be crushed before she's ready... before Ray's ready."

"I wonder if she needs more encouragement in that matter, Father. You've mentioned she needs constant pushing to be set in a way. I made sure to postulate that in her eyes when we first met, but she doesn't yet know the truth about me. I'm sure she'll readjust when this fact is known but before that can happen... I do think you can be of service. Hasn't it been some time since you have seen her?" Her lips curled into a smile. "Wouldn't it be a pleasant surprise if you visited this evening?"

Claude doesn't hesitate.

"Do... Do you want me to test her loyalty?" His eyes sparkling with the need to delight. He would do anything for the young woman that saved him.  _Anything._ He would even toss his youngest daughter to the dogs if she so commanded him. It was all between of those green eyes of hers... The power they held, and the very person that they reminded him of.

Rika considered his words.

Yes, that's what she needed. They couldn't afford the fools lost in their own light to pretend that they didn't have darkness inside of them. Soon, she thought. Soon this will be a worry of the past. There will be no more Ray - and there will no fickle thought in either of their heads of something else. She leans forward with pride. "Remind her of her duties with your reunion, will you?"

Claude bowed his head. "Of course. For eternal paradise.

* * *

4 MONTHS AGO

"How are you this evening, Ray?"

Ray looked up from his computer and looked back at the man. He shifted in his seat. The monitor in front of him was left unattended for a moment. "Oh, hello... I'm alright, what are you doing here so late?"

"A surprise, my boy. You know how you've been unable to find the right person for your mission?" This was the moment that would define how they would change Paradise.

Ray stared up at him, curiously.

"Here," Claude dug something from his coat pocket and handed it over to Ray. It was a small case with a photograph - It was a photo of what he assumed was Claude and a young girl, but it didn't quite look right. There was something distorted on the image that he held - this was very odd. What kind of mastery had been done here that could do this? Or could he be feeling something from the elixir?

No. No.

It was doing what it needed.

This was just something that he had never seen before. This was normal. Just a trinket of the past that Claude had left over from his time spent in that other place that he had been researching for the Savior. "I've never seen a photograph like this before... The savior said you brought these from where... you're from though." Ray looked at the photograph in his hands and then back at Claude. Truly, it was amazing the people his savior had gotten to join them in paradise. They come from all walks of life, rich or poor, from one side of the country to the other.

But, this man, he was otherworldly. "What's this for, Mr. Claude?"

"I thought you might say that." The man leaned back in his chair as he conversed with him. "Aren't you curious about the people into the photograph?"

"This is... you," Ray concluded as he mused the thought.

His eyes were in a bit of a trance and dulled. The elixir was still feverous in his system this evening but he could blink away the sensation if he tried hard enough. Ray focused on the photograph. It was of that strange style that mirrored a level of depth and color that was beyond his comprehension. He hadn't seen anything like that before, only the whispers of when the Savior and Claude spoke of another place in need of their help. That must have been Claude in the photo, of course, it was Claude... and there were two others in this photograph with him.

The first girl seemed like she was close in age the Savior. She had blonde hair as he did, as Rika did. It was clipped short and framed her face, the only thing keeping the bangs from falling down was a hairclip. She had brown eyes as well, and she was dressed simply in a collared shirt and black slacks.

She had brown hair and brown eyes. It was unlike the man in front of him in many ways and yet very similar. He had shaggy blonde hair like the Savior, but his eyes were the same as hers. Her hair was tucked back out of her face and she wore a classy dress as they stood in front of a vintage looking household. Ray had never quite seen anyone like her before. Ray hadn't seen a girl his age before at all, either... only his savior and save a few of the older believers. He tore himself from the image and looked back at the older man.

She was of some relation to Claude, as was the other girl, but he wasn't sure.

Claude can tell his eyes on lingering on the younger girl.

"Who is she?" He finally asks, wondering what the answer was.

"I figured you would be interested in her. She's the one who's going to help you on your mission, don't you think? I know you've been looking for perfect candidates but this is a matter that we want you to think about." Claude informed him with a grin."She's from a place that knows much misery and is no different from the outside world here that the Savior wants to protect you from." Claude chuckled.

This was the starting point - the moment in which no one would be able to ever turn around and change. Claude hums, "The poor thing may look happy but she's very miserable where she is. That world is in need of a gentle but firm hand like the Savior... and the first one helped... well, don't you think it should be this girl? She knows much pain like you and that's a shame when you can bring her to this place... you could help her just as you've been helped. Don't you think a girl like this would be great for paradise?"

Like him?

Somebody was hurting like he was?

He didn't want that pain for anyone.

"Yes," Ray finally murmured. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes from this girl. "If people from places such as that are suffering, then they deserve to know paradise."

"Good boy," Claude praised with a quirk of his lips, pleased for this to be working out so well. A phone was laid against the table next to the photograph, it was old but it was useful. "However, there's a small thing you need to do to bring her to paradise. It's why you've been training so hard these past few months, Ray. You see, there are some very specific conditions you need to fulfill to bring her to paradise and it all starts with this. The connection to where she is... it's very hard to control, and only the chosen can cross it. Do you think you can do this?"

Ray lifts the phone.

"I can do this." He whispers.

Claude turns his back on him. "You can keep that photograph if you want - I know how interesting it seems to you."

* * *

2 MONTHS AGO

"You want me to go alone?" Ray stared at him.

Claude gestures towards the small glimmer just ahead of them. It's the smallest space next to the post - if you look hard enough you can see something that looks like something you might see out of the corner of your eye but you can't quite explain what it is. The road is desolate. Lonely. It's only the two of them on this street. "You don't expect me to go over there with the circumstance, do you? I can't have anyone seeing me, not yet, Ray. That's where you come in. The Savior wants you to take a step outside of paradise on your own foot, she believes in you and expects you to complete this on your own."

Ray swallows, hard.

It's clear to Claude that the boy is terrified. Certainly, anyone would be if they knew they were going to transcend a gap between space and time that shouldn't have existed but it did. It was only natural. He rests a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Hey, it's not always easy to do the right thing. All you need to do is walk and don't stop until the dust settles. You'll know you're on the other side when you see townhouses instead of skyscrapers, and vice-versa when you want to come back to this side."

"...I'm just nervous about seeing her for the first time," Ray admits.

Claude wants to laugh. He isn't worried about what might happen if he forgets how to come back? Would he be trapped forever somewhere he didn't know? no, he's more worried about what a girl who doesn't even think he exists thinks? Oh? Is that all? He can't believe this kid. He isn't worried about the obvious choice, the Savior has already put it into his head that he needs to do whatever she wants of him. Even if he isn't confident in it. It works each and every time, and this time would be no different.

"She will be none the wiser. After all, you don't need to speak with her or even get her phone yet. You just need to get the lay of the land tonight. You have all of the instructions, don't you?"

Ray nods his head. "Yes, I do."

"Do exactly as it tells you to do, and I'll be waiting nearby for your return. Try not to get side-tracked by anything over there, no matter what might catch your eyes."

* * *

2 MONTHS AGO

"Thanks for letting me put up a few pieces, here. Nobody ever takes my paintings seriously, and all they wanna hear about is my advertisement skills. Do you have of these in mind for the place?"

"Hm. Did you bring the ones you thought might help the shop?"

"I did. I wasn't sure which ones were the best, though. So I brought a couple."

Lila leaned over the counter as she chatted amicably with the girl on the other side of the counter. She had a heavy bag at her side that held a few canvas prints, and Ray could only conclude that she was the painter he had made her out to be in his head and through his research. Today she appeared to be in better spirits then she had been the last couple of times he had watched her work. Today she was dressed in something that flattered her figure, with frills and ribbons. The time before she had been slumped in sweatpants and a sweater as she hurried through the rain to get her weekly shopping taken care of, but, now? She was as bright as he had always imagined.

Ray swallowed, ignoring the fantasies that dared to pop into his head.

Instead, with his back to the women, he listened carefully to them. It was all he was and had been allowed to do thusly. They didn't want him to act until he was sure that he had an opening to get ahold of the information that he needed. It was his diligence that was going to reward paradise, and maybe... him too.

It was almost nice -

to be somewhere outside of Mint Eye, even if he knew it was a tainted world. He wasn't trapped in the stuffy clothes that his Savior picked out for him, and he could bulk himself down with neutral colors. It was small liberty... just enough to give him a taste of what he could have if he wasn't so weak. It was to make sure that he didn't attract any attention that he didn't want to warrant; not from others, and not from Lila yet.

The girl began to pilfer through the bag that Lila had brought with her. She flipped through the few pieces, face unreadable as she did. She suddenly stopped and looked at Lila with a huge grin. "Oh, wow! These are better then I thought. It's super dead in here, but this one might be the ticket!" She points at one in particular.

Lila peaks forward into the bag. She tugs it outside and lays it against the counter with a soft thud. She nods at the painting as if she's happy with that one in particular. "Oh, that one! Yeah. It's a really beautiful flower that I came across in one of our guidebooks. I painted a couple versions of this but this is the one I'm willing to part with. I've never really thought too much about lilies but this one is kind of special. The scientific name is  _Convallaria Majalis,_ or the Lily of the Valley."

Ray's shoulders are suddenly very tight.

"It looks like a normal lily to me, Lila." The other girl answers, dryly. "Are you sure there's a difference?"

Lila doesn't laugh. "That's how a lot of people think about flowers. But, each and every one of them is special and has its own meaning and history... depending on the type, or the color, or the petals, if you want a long lesson just get my Grandma started on the subject, she'll chew your ear out if you're not careful," she explains it, very simply, very softly. "This one has a beautiful meaning. They say when the Lily of the Valley blooms, that means that happiness will return."

Something is pulling very tightly -

his heart weeps.

It's like she's speaking to him. Of all the flowers in the world, she's thought carefully about his favorite... and it's one of her favorites. Ray looks down at the table, trying to keep himself together. He can't speak to the princess. But he silently promises that one day, one day - she will be able to see the return of happiness.

It's her voice that pulls him out of his thoughts. "I picked it because I've had a tough time lately. I like to think that one day I - no, everyone - will have the chance to find happiness once their flower blossoms. If you want to hang that one up here, then I don't mind. It's pretty, and it'll bring some luck to this gloomy place... maybe I won't feel so sluggish when I get my mocha."

"Maybe less caffeine might help that?" the girl offers.

"I refuse that theory," Lila laughs.

The sound makes his heart set ablaze. He rises from his seat when he finds the strength, and he heads back out onto the street -

more determined than ever to get to know Lila and bring her to safety from the darkness of the world.

It might just be that his return to happiness lies in that path.

* * *

Claude watched her room closely from around the corner that evening, she had yet to leave that room so far on this day from the code surveillance he had checked, but that wasn't to deny that the door to that room hadn't been unopened at all... The strangest thing occurred, that he witnessed. Ray was pacing back and forth in front of the door for five minutes at best. The door opened and he disappeared inside after that... He had been carrying something in his hands, maybe another dose of the elixir, he pondered.

It was possible his savior had ordered for this, she told Ray things at times she did not share with Claude.

Savior knew best.

However, that boy needed to be doing his job in the intelligence quarters at this hour and he knew that. The fact that Ray even thought that he could spare a minute outside of his duties was a cause for concern; His growing theory was pretty much given more validity, and there was all the more reason to push and make it stop.

Stomp out the weeds of light.

Destroy the ashes before they can cause trouble.

It was a pity, but sacrifices had to be made in the long run. She would have no qualm in getting rid of somebody, or something if she thought they wouldn't benefit her plans. But there were a select few that she didn't care how badly they fought, she would have her way no matter how long she had to toy or hurt them to make them see things right. Weaknesses needed to be destroyed. Claude saw no ill intention in that way of life, but there were longer plans in the run that she couldn't wrap her head around just yet.

Ray made bad choices.

But they could use that against him to finally fix the problem -

and there would be no issue in the pain or fleeting attraction that had once existed.

His daughter wasn't ugly by any means being cut from the same cloth as his two other daughters, they were fine young women. However, Ray had become increasingly fond of her and it seemed she may be luring him astray - rather than the other way around. The Savior was worried and had already made a gentle point to her. That didn't seem to be enough. Wisteria had a kind heart, but she was a fool. She always had been a fool. Ever since she was a very young little girl - she always followed down the wrong path - Wisteria looked at the world around them with such wide eyes - eyes that had never known pain until she walked right into it.

It was a shame nothing had gone right with that fine young man she had been with before her own body image issues overtook that relationship and she ruined it - those once wide eyes were gone and replaced with ones that knew the truth in the world for a moment but even now, she still looked at the world as she did as a child. Naivety was a curse.

Now, she was trying to ruin that boy that the Savior had worked so hard to care and to nurture.

So, that's how it was?

"Goodbye, Ray." Lila raised her hand as the boy retreated down the hall.

Ray appeared in be in quite the hurry. That wasn't a surprise, he didn't want anyone to know when he visited Lila if it was late in the night. It wasn't hard for anyone to know, however, the young boy lost himself in his thoughts and became enamored with her if she messaged him on the spot. It would change his posture and he would move without haste in her direction; This was a possibility that might have explained the breach in security. If he wasn't paying attention to all the faces that passed him -

it was no surprise to Claude that Jihyun Kim had managed to make leeway into the building.

According to what he's heard about that man, and what he's taught himself from the memories he loosely remembered from when Lila had spoken to him about this  _game_... V wasn't someone that he should doubt for a moment. The fool was willing to throw himself on the fire alone, willingly. It was a horrible trait to possess. He would have been beneficial if it hadn't been his poor choices.

His loyalty should have remained to Rika.

Ah! But that's a story to be dealt with in due time.

For now, Claude stared at the door that closed tight. Lila didn't stray too far from her comfort zone - who knows who she might run into if she didn't stay close to what she knew. It would be alright, once he took his first step this would be different. He had business to take care of, and that business was the only mission for him to complete that evening.

He lifted his hand to the door and knocked.

There was the shuffling of feet from inside of the room. Lila didn't say anything on the other side of the door, but he could see her shadow right next to the thick wood. "Yes?" he heard her ask. "Ray, is that you? I thought you had to get back to work."

For some reason -

that question made him excited.

His suspicions were only growing stronger.

"Not quite," Claude opens his mouth. "Could you open the door?"

There is a strangled gasp on the other side of the door and it bolts open without hesitation. Lila is staring up at him with wide eyes, her lips agasp, and her stance next to the door frame is tight. She isn't sure what to say to him. That's obvious, Claude notes. He hadn't meant to hurt any of them when he left that night. He had only meant to get some fresh air after that spat with their Mother, and instead of turning around, he found himself walking straight through the passage of space and time. It had been a split decision. He only wanted to try something and before he could consider turning around, he found himself close to the person that he had only dreamed of.

Why would he want to turn around when -

he could take a chance on knowing someone he never thought he would ever know.

"Dad?" she whispers.

Claude brushes past her and enters the room. He notes the extremes that Ray has taken are just what he expected, the delusions of people such as Ray and Wisteria knew no bounds in the eyes of reality. She's standing there, behind him, trying to mouth her words but there's nothing but some small unsure squeaks that come loose. He nods his head, decidedly sure now, as he turns around to get a really good look at his daughter. She's no different than the last time he saw her by much regard. Her weight isn't what it used to be, but if his research told him anything it was that she made some poor choices. It was a shame, but she should have known better.

Her hair is pulled out of her face, and those brown eyes of hers haven't made their mind up on what she's feeling. Ray had more than guessed what style she had, and those makeshift coords of a lolita outfit remind him of days once passed.

"Dad," it finally registers in her head that he's really standing in front of her right then. Lila rushes forward and throws her arms around him.

"Dad, what happened?" she croaks. "Why are you here? Why didn't you try to let us know that you were okay?"

"If you've been here, why didn't you come to see me when I got here?"

"Why did you just leave?!"

It's a flurry of questions but he's not going to reach that yet. He is happy to see that she's the same girl that he's always known. It's going to be a shock to the poor dear. "I'm happy to see you, my little Wisteria." he instead says. "It has been nearly a year since I saw you last. I'm sorry I couldn't come home sooner, so much came up while I was gone. I hate that you and your sister have had such a difficult time since that happened - thinking that I was dead. I've been alright."

That's when she pushes away from him.

"Everyone thinks you killed yourself." She said.

Is that what they were saying? Typically, he should have known that the police and wife would come up with that of all things. Oh, this is going to a very long evening before he can take care of what he needs to. He takes a seat on the table and folds his hands together. "You know me better than that, I wouldn't take my life just because your Mother got mad at me again."

"Why didn't you just come home?!" she doesn't relent from her earlier questions. "Why are you here at Mint Eye? I don't understand what has been going on, you've just been here since that night? Nothing about that makes sense."

"Oh, it's not like that. I'm sure you've had a time trying to piece together what happened on your own. I know you better than that. You wouldn't sit still until you knew every little detail. You're old enough now to understand the circumstances so, I don't mind humoring you." Claude begins to say. "So, tell me, what is it that you think you've learned?"

Lila is startled, and she looks away from him. "The reports said that you went missing in this world more than twenty years ago while you were studying your program abroad... and somehow you showed up in our universe, met Mom, got a decent job, and had two daughters, and the rest leads up to now. That's the only thing I've pieced together."

Claude slowly nods his head. "Good work. You've only missed out on a few key points, but nobody would know those except for me." he drawls. "You know what my studies were for?"

"Something preposterous," Lila says automatically, what she would have done if it were a normal conversation between the two of them. "You were in the midst of the bridge between religion and science."

Claude wants to punish his youngest daughter for her mouth, but he knows that this is just her lashing out for his actions. "Your sarcasm hasn't died, I see. But, yes, you're right. I was looking for answers for supernatural events in the realm of scientific explanation, and I did manage to locate one of those mysteries thanks to my first girlfriend."

"...?"

"She was... an unstable woman, many problems with her mental health. But, she always wanted to help me with my studies since she wanted to impress me with her religious knowledge. She told me about these mythical spaces that exist all around the multiverse, these spaces could bridge you through time and space, and if you weren't careful you would become trapped. Often in the past, people would whisper of a time when someone walked through the misty forest and when they came out the other side - they would see people from the past, or people, unlike anyone they had seen before. These ports are calls different things in different cultures, but the terminology in English would be leyline."

Lila sinks into the seat across from him. "You've told me about this before, Dad... when I was little."

"About the leylines, yes," Claude confirms. "For children, it's a nice fairy tale... most of your favorites were rooted in that theory."

"If you knew they were real and could be traversed as long you knew where they were, why didn't you go back home? You didn't have to stay if you knew how to get back," she asks.

"Because I loved your Mother," Claude answers matter of factly. "I never had a reason to go back immediately. I left on less than happy circumstances when I found myself in that universe. So, I stayed there with the thought that I wouldn't turn back... unless there was any chance that I would be able to find what I had lost here... and for a long time, I thought I might never get that chance. But that all changed a few months ago."

Lila hesitates, "What do you mean?"

He taps his hand to his chin. "It might be better to start from the beginning. You see, my Grandmother became deathly ill while I was studying abroad and I had to return home to take care of her for some time until she was back to full strength. By the time I could return back to South Korea, my girlfriend had given birth to our first daughter that she didn't even tell me about until it was too late. She had given the baby up to a remote orphanage in the countryside and refused to give me any information about that baby. We... argued for some time, and I stormed off." Claude trails, the memory stinging him just a bit it came back to the surface. It was something that he didn't like to think about, but it had a happy ending now.

"...?" She doesn't say anything.

He continued to speak, tossing that memory to the back of his mind. "It felt like I couldn't do anything about the situation. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do except maybe take my own life. I contemplated it for a while, thinking that I just wanted to make all of these go away as most of it was out of my control... and for a few days, I didn't know what to do next. Until I remembered that there was a way out."

"I went to the place where we had stalked out a possible leyline, and I decided that I would walk right into it and find something beyond our comprehension. It was a way out of my bad spot, and a chance to find out if my theory was wrong or not. If I couldn't find it, then my original plan would stick... and if I did find it, and it tore me to pieces then it would just be the same." he says, simply. "Alas, as you can see, I'm standing here intact. The theory was correct... travel between two spaces is more than plausible."

Lila breathes, trying to hold her shoulders together. She's not reacting to some of this information like he thought she would. She's quiet, not lashing out at him. It's going much better then he thought it would. It's possible that she's been so much in the last couple of days with Ray and that boy Jihyun that she's numb to some of this.

She stares at him. "Why wouldn't you have made this known long ago? That's a scientific breakthrough that could benefit everyone."

"Nobody believes crackpots in the community," Claude laments with a long sigh. "I tried, but no one would give me the time of day. I suppose it's better that it turned out this way. After all, this is going to benefit paradise in the long-run."

"I don't understand."

"That's alright," he reaches out and pressed his hand against her own. "You don't need to understand the technicalities of the situation. What you need to know is that you're the one to thank for all of this. If you hadn't shown me that  _game_  you were playing then I wouldn't have even thought to come back to this place. It turns out that you were my most useful daughter, after all."

Lila suddenly stares at him with knowing, wide eyes. "You're the one that put it into Ray's head to unlock the game. That's why he wanted to ask me about it! What are you playing at? What is it that you want? What does she want out of this?"

Claude chuckles. "Oh, you're going to help him unlock it. I know you have all sorts of information that will be useful to the Mint Eye cause, unfortunately, I couldn't be the one to deliver that the Savior. I doubt everything that she needs to be in that game. That's why we needed you to come here, along with the file information Ray managed to locate on your phone. Someone, who know the hearts of those RFA better then any nameless girl would since she's romanced them all once before? That's exactly what we needed, someone who would play along with the game long enough for this work. I knew you would go along with it if we used Ray."

"You played the part well, my dear," he says.

"I won't play this fucking game anymore if that-" Lila starts to argue with him but he removes his hand from her own. She's startled by the sudden movement, and her mouth shuts.

The twisted grin on his face is enough to make Lila stop talking where he sits. "Oh, you will continue to do exactly what the Savior wants. If you hesitate for even a moment, if you try to ignore the RFA, then I can't speak for the safety of Ray. You have no piece in the puzzle that can stop that. Any foresight that you have that we don't yet? It means nothing whatsoever. Ray will continue to tinker until he recreates the information and produces it. You aren't needed in the long run, but the Savior has a soft spot for you. She would prefer for you to be willing to benefit our family."

"Why are you doing this...?" Lila demands, she slams her hands against the table, fed up. "You have no power in all of this either. She's the one in charge! If she can get rid of me, she can get rid of you just the same! You don't have to do what you're doing right now! What do you gain out of hurting others like this?"

"You've hit a nail on the head almost. You're asking the right questions but you haven't found your answer. Here I thought you were smarter than this, my dear. Why you haven't figured it out yet? Did you recall that child that I thought I might never know?" Claude says. Something on Lila's face is starting to understand what he's trying to allude to. Her face doesn't seem to register what he's implying, and then -

it clicks.

Her eyes are wide.

It's the reaction that he wanted.

"Oh, there it is. You've figured it out," he grins, widely. "Yes, my dear, aren't you surprised? Your older sister is none other than the Savior of Mint Eye."

Lila doesn't move. The amount of panic she's feeling in that moment has stopped her from being able to move; He knew, he knew that this would work out the way that he wanted. That's the response he wanted to garner from his youngest daughter. Too stunned to speak, Lila rests her hands in her lap and she clenches the oh-so-very-tightly.

"You're lying."

He stands from his seat and approaches his daughter.

He rests his hand against her shoulder. "I would do anything for my children. That isn't a lie... and the one most in need of my help and cooperation isn't you or Lucy. The two of you have always been capable and self-sufficient... oh, but my poor Rika."

"She's been through much pain and she's helped me to understand that we mustn't hide from our pain. We need to revel in it, never deny it for a moment, and use it to benefit others. Rika has given me much more love and respect then you or Lucy have ever given, and much more power then I could have ever dreamed of having. Here at Mint Eye, I don't have to think that anyone will turn against me. Everyone looks up to my power - and they would never cross me because that would be the same as crossing the Savior."

Lila is trembling, her fear was plain as day.

Yet despite this, she can manage to open her mouth. "You aren't the man I know. You're evil, you've lost your mind." She muttered, uncouth.

Claude would use every ounce of this fear to stamp out the weeds in her heart. There was no place in paradise for useless weeds. It was a small she had to be broken and recoded, it was coming dangerously close to that outcome. "You have the potential to rule alongside your sister in the new world order, Lila. Don't you want to feel powerful for once in your life? You need to stop pretending that you're any different than me, or she. Accept your darkness for all it's worth and control it. You have the chance to destroy yourself and recreate yourself. The longer you refuse to commit to the plan, the easier it's going to be to crush the weed you're becoming." he pauses. He leans down just a bit.

"I know you hate the thought of others being hurt, especially someone getting hurt because of you," Claude says, clearly. He's right in her face and he makes absolutely sure that she's hearing every punctuated word. "If you want to keep him safe, then you would be wise to stop telling him that he can believe in something other than Mint Eye."

"You're a monster," Lila spats.

Claude doesn't flinch -

but Lila is shaking like a spring chicken.

She speaks as if she has no fear in her hear but it's written all over her face.

"I think of myself more of a martyr," he replies, simple as that. "If I go down, then I'm going to be the only one that fails while paradise flourishes." Claude brushes off the dust from his robe and heads straight for the door. His plan was now complete, and the Savior would be happy to know that Lila had gotten the message.

"Have a good evening. For eternal paradise, Wisteria," he says.

Behind the closed door, he would hear the weeping of the weakest link.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Does anyone want something written? I'll write you a one shot with any characters of your choice for cheap, I need money to get out of a shitty and emotionally-brutal household and it's going to take a while to stock-pile the money. PM if you're into that.


	13. Twice | Ray & Lila

XIII

"Twice."

* * *

**RAY**

It was a normal evening for Ray. At least, that's what it started out as and seemed to be. However, that would all change the moment that he happened to pass this particular door near the Sanctuary. He paused for a moment - there was a familiar sound in the other room that he could hear - instead of doing what he might have normally have done and turned his head the other way and ignored whatever it was, he decided to tiptoe closer to the action and sound to figure out what was going on. Through the smallest crack of the door to the left, he could hear the voices of his Savior and the voice of Special Missionary Claude as they were in the midst of a long and intriguing conversation.

He didn't catch the start of what they were saying.

"... I see. I'm glad that went as planned. You have such a flair for drama. You might have been a brilliant showman had you not gone into the field of knowledge." The Savior said, her voice was light and airy. She didn't hold an ill bone in her body when she spoke to the Special Missionary, and he was the only person that was free from her sickly sweet voice of contempt. Ray was the object of that tone. He knew that he deserved that punishment - but he didn't like to hear her voice in such a way.

"Possibly," Special Missionary Claude says, his voice is no different. He sounds jovial and into whatever he and the Savior were laughing about when Ray had just passed the two of them. "I didn't intend to bring out too much despair... but the point was made. I have a feeling that the weeds in her heart will soon rot. There should be no more concerns in that field."

"Excellent," Savior says. "I knew that I could count on your help."

"You always may, my dear." Claude chuckled.

There's a pause, and Ray holds his breath. Who were they talking about? He wonders. Whenever the Savior and Claude are in the throws of a conversation, Ray is never privy to the information at length. They only tell him what he needs to know. Why is he still listening right now? His gut is telling him to turn tail and leave.

The Savior speaks once again, "However, there is much to discuss for her future endeavors. I assume you have a plan in motion for the inevitable aftermath of the RFA because there will no time to waste when that plan is complete. I expect Lila to take the helm of the induction process for the special applicants you've chosen on the other side, and every aspect of the program needs to be in order before that moment."

"I assumed that was your plan, my Savior. Everything is coming along as planned, I've had little hiccups in the process, and everything will be lined up by the time she and Ray have the needed members here." Claude says, simply. "That is to say, as long as Ray has no more mistakes. He's had a horrible track record these past few weeks."

"What...?" He whispered, the smallest of words. Why were they talking about him now? He had been alright on the last attacks... it had been some time since he had screwed up. Ray swallowed. He lifted his hand to his mouth to stifle any noise that dared to leave his mouth. Claude wasn't wrong about that. He had made mistake after mistake, and he had brought shame to Paradise.

"It's a shame," The Savior sighs. "I expect much better of him... he's been taught his lesson, but I can only hope that he continues to repent his choices. He will be of no use if he keeps it up."

Claude hums, "There's always the other one, isn't there?"

"Yes. That's a good point. But we'll have to work harder for that one. The RFA needs to collapse before I can try and convert that problem into an asset, I'm afraid, Father." Savior says, a frown evident from her tone.

"Speaking of their destruction... Didn't you want him to continue on with Lila after the destruction of the RFA?" Claude asked. "Is that such a good idea at this point given the situation?"

...The Savior might have wanted him to stay with Lila?

Ray struggles to hear the rest of the conversation. He leans in just a little closer and tries to hear what the Savior is saying. She lets out a soft disapproving sound at Claude's question. "At first, but I don't think it's a good idea anymore. You've made an excellent point. There are benefits to the problem, but we have to crush the weeds for it to be a perfect problem. He's too infatuated with her to be able to become his true self. I can't allow him to follow that path. He will never be able to achieve true paradise in a farce such as that. It will be better to separate them once this is taken care of. They're better off in different alignments." she pauses as if she's thinking of something else to add to the crushing statement.

"Of course, my Savior." Claude agrees.

She keeps talking about this plan of hers, what she wants to happen. "This may take a few more weeks before we reach the next stage. Lila has to finish bringing each of the members over one by one and at the same time finish the recreation of the needed information with Ray. It's important to keep a close eye on them from here on out, and.."

Ray held his breath, and his eyes widened. They wanted to separate him from Lila after all they had done? He was the one that had brought Lila to this place... and Claude - Claude told him that once the mission was over that Lila would be free to stay with him if that's what she wanted. Lila would be okay with him... but...

They lied to him...?

No, no!

The Savior wouldn't lie to him.

Claude wouldn't lie to him.

This had to be because of... he... he let V get inside of Mint Eye while he did many things wrong on the servers.

Was this because he screwed up?

Was he not worthy of anything good...?

If any more is said between the two of them... Ray isn't sure that he hears it. All he can hear is the ringing in his ears - the sheer terror that envelops his heart at the idea that he might never be able to work or see Lila again after the RFA is taken care of. It twists Ray's heart into such a depression that he doesn't want to hear anything more. He calls for the strength in his legs to return, and he gets out of that part of the building and back to his own little dungeon to get back to work -

the work that if completed would take Lila away from him.

* * *

**LILA**

Of all the people that I ever thought would make a threat towards my wellbeing... I never thought for a moment that one of those people would be my own Father. He was alive, and the only thing he cared about was furthering Rika's cause for domination over V and the rest of the RFA. He was willing to destroy himself and others just for Rika's twisted aspirations. I didn't want to believe anything that had just happened to me, either. He flat out looked me in the eyes and told me that I didn't do what I was told to do then everyone would be hurt in the process. I was a sitting duck, and I walked right into this trap.

There was no way out of this... and if they thought I did something wrong, I was done for sure.

But -

my own safety wasn't the only thing at risk.

They're going to hurt the RFA.

They're going to hurt Ray.

They're going to destroy everything if someone doesn't stop them.

I began to panic, gritting my teeth and praying for it to go away. But the ocean of fears in the back of my head refused to stop breaching the floodgates of my sanity. The smallest cracks in the concrete were beginning to weaken... and I could feel my fear, my regrets, and my choices start to overwhelm me. "Oh my God. Oh my God.  _Oh my God_." I clutched my head in my hands, and for the longest time, I just cried. It was the only thing that I could do right at that moment. It was me against all of this; I couldn't count on V to come back and just help.

He said that he would try to come back.

But how long would that take?

Could he even get inside once again?

They knew who they're looking for and it wouldn't take much. My thoughts spun wildly out of my control for the longest time. Everything that I thought about just seemed to turn into a dead end.

My phone rang somewhere in the midst of this, and I just picked up without bothering to check who it was.

"Huh? Uh... It's me. Thanks for picking up." It was Ray.

Hearing Ray only reminded me of the pain. It didn't matter if what I did because he was in trouble even if I did or didn't do anything. It was nice to hear his voice once again after he had been going through so much pain throughout the long night. His voice sounded nervous and, even shifty as if he were... scared about someone finding him on the phone in the first place as he spoke to me.

Had they threatened him as well? I wouldn't put it beyond them as I had come to know their train of thought. They were trying to use both of us against the other. That was apart of their plan, that was the only thing that I was certain of. Rubbing my face, I decided that I couldn't become useless now. This was the hour that I needed to be aware most. Had that been her plan the entire time? Was I some kind of tool in some higher plan she had? No, no. It wasn't time to focus ahead that far, I needed to keep my mind straight on the present and not guessing-games.

"Lila?" He asked, once again.

I had to snap out of it. "Y - Yes, Ray?"

"Are you okay...?" He asks.

"I - I'm okay. Don't worry about it. Something came up, and I... and I..." My words were blundered through and through. But I did my best to lie through my teeth.

"...You're not even breathing properly, Lila." He says. Ray didn't believe me. No, I knew that he wouldn't believe that. Nobody would believe me the way I was lying right through my teeth. He would be worried, but whatever was bothering him was likely going to be important. He was in the middle of his work. Ray didn't stop unless he thought he was safe. "You don't sound okay. I'm worried about you."

"Sometimes... I have panic attacks." I whisper, softly. I'm not sure why I'm telling him, I don't have very good control on my mind when I'm overwhelmed like this, and I can blurt out just about anything. "It's been a... been a while since I've had one. Something just... happened, and I wasn't ready for it... I don't-" the words stop there.

It feels like the end.

Every thought in my head reaches the same conclusion.

_Death._

"Lila," Ray said. The noise doesn't reach me at first, because the only thing that I can think about is how badly I want the feeling of unwavering stormy seas to leave me alone. My fingers can barely keep the phone to my ear.

No matter the twist, or the turn, I hit the same answer over and over  _and over_.

My throat is tight.

I want to say that I'm not - but it won't come out.

" _Lila_? _Are you okay_?" he repeated, this time, it sounded like it was in his native language rather than mine. I couldn't be sure. Nothing sounded right when I felt like this. With my face in my hands, and the phone discarded onto my lap - I couldn't quite hear him on the other line of the phone, just the smallest whisper of his voice. Who's to say that he was even on the other end of the phone? It wouldn't be the first time that I wanted to imagine there was a voice there speaking to me. Was that all that I wanted?

" _You're not supposed to be the one in pain..._ "

_"Was it something I did...?"_

_"Please...?"_

"Lila, I don't care if I'm going to get in trouble- if you don't a- answer me, I'm going to come to you."

Minutes might have passed before I realized what was happening.

The only thing that I knew was that I didn't want anyone to get hurt -

I don't want him to get into trouble.

 _Isn't that the whole reason I came here...?_ I thought. I can't let myself get caught up in my fears. I can't let this happen. I just can't. Sinking my nails into my palm, I could feel my body coming back to my control. The storm waters still threatened my safety... but I could hold it back for now. The pain there, dull and aching, a reminder that I wasn't stuck inside my head... _drowning alone_. Lifting my phone out of my lap, with trembling and shaking hands, I apologized to him. "I'm sorry, Ray," I whispered.

"Lila!" Ray breathed a sigh of relief when he heard my voice. "I thought something bad had happened to you. Are you okay?"

I shut my eyes. "I-I'm okay, I promise."

"Lila, you sound like you've been crying... is this my fault? I didn't mean to make you upset. I know I've done horrible things..."

"No, Ray... that's not..." I let out a heavy breath. It would take a few minutes before I had my breathing back under control. "That's not the problem... you aren't why I'm upset."

"But you... you had a panic attack," he trails off, soft.

"I didn't have one because of you, Ray." I manage to say.

"What happened?" he asked, tentatively. He sounded honestly concerned with my wellbeing. Ray was sincere, even if he struggled to know how to communicate with others... and I hesitated to explain what happened to him. There's no way that I'm going to reveal the entire conversation to Ray, not when his own safety is at risk.

I opened my mouth and tried to summarise what it was. "My Dad came to visit me... I didn't expect to see him, and we had a long conversation a- about something... it w- wasn't exactly pleasant, Ray."

"Oh," Ray immediately seemed to understand why I was upset. He knew the last few times he had slipped up and mentioned my Dad had riled me up to a point that even he couldn't argue with. "I see... I-I wasn't - I didn't know that Special Missionary Claude would visit you. I might have... I would have told you if I thought..."

"It's... It's not your fault, Ray." I croaked, "I just wasn't..."

Ray breathes in, sharply, when he notes the sound of my broken and beaten voice. "Aren't you... happy to see your Father?" he asked, "I thought... I thought you missed him."

I held myself together as best as I could at that moment. That was a loaded question. Was I happy to see him? For a moment I thought that I was and the next thing I knew he was kicking me under a bus in favor of my... no, Rika. He made it clear where his alignment was in the end "I thought I did," I said. "I'm not so sure anymore. I think I'm almost happy you didn't tell me about him when I asked."

Ray doesn't say anything.

Against my aching in my knees - I crawl off of the ground and get out of that room as fast as I can. The hallway was desolate of anyone except for me... still, I checked left and right before I approached one of the cameras in the corridor. "I would say more if... s- something things are hard to talk about. But I-... I promise I'm going to be okay. If you don't believe me, just check the camera outside my room," I tell him softly.

"..."

"I know, I look like a mess, Ray. You don't have to say anything." I patted down my hair that was probably out of place by that point.

"I don't want to see you cry..." he whispered on the other line. "That's all."

"I'm not, anymore, Ray. Though, I'm sure my face is still puffy if that's what you're worried about." I clarify for him, rubbing my sleeve against my eyes just in case I missed anything. "I just wanted you to see that I'm okay right now. Having you to talk to... it makes it a lot easier." My eyes followed the flashing red light on the corner of the device. I could see the smallest of movements in it, meaning that Ray had flicked it open on one of his computers.

Giving the smallest wave at the device, I manage a very small smile. "Everything is just fine, don't think twice."

There's a soft breath of air on the other line. "It's not that... you're... beau... I-I mean... I'm glad you're okay, Lila." He stuttered. "I was really worried about you. You're my... you're my friend."

"Thank you, Ray," I say, softly. My breath is finally back under my control, and my clarity is returning. "I appreciate that."

Neither of us says anything for a long pause.

"Lila, I called you because..."

"Yes, Ray?"

He doesn't answer immediately. He sounds like he's searching for the right words to explain this to me. "Um... there was a reason why I called... It's just... I heard my savior talking about you. That you might be working on something else once the RFA is all cleansed." Ray answers, the conversation beginning to turn in another direction. "You might have another important job to complete."

"On what? What do you think?" I asked, mind whirling.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a glorious mission you'd get to share with my savior?" He paused, unsure. "I didn't get much detail... I didn't get all that much information. Your service to Paradise is something that... the Savior has her own special plans for, and I'm not... she doesn't tell me everything. I don't deserve to know much of these things. Sorry, I couldn't be of more help - my Savior will tell you about in person once this is wrapped up."

He sounded as good as I did.

Those words were said with such pain and despair within them.

 _Focus, Lila._ I shut my eyes.

Ray swallowed. "But the thing is... I might not be able to see you once you get a new job. It's not settled yet, but I keep thinking about it even though she didn't want me to - I have to stay here away from you as we speak, and we might be separated forever... then maybe I won't get to hear you again... I guess I got a bit nervous." Ray admitted this in confidence. "I just... started calling you without thinking. I didn't think I would be bothering you... I just... I wanted to hear your voice again."

"I'm happy to hear your voice," I say. "You've helped me a lot this evening."

Ray chokes back a startled sound at my admission. "That's because... you're very kind. That makes my heart ache. Of course, you're a wonderful person, nothing like me... I know you have to work on something important with someone who's much more wonderful than me. It was only inevitable that it would happen. I know that, but I feel upset... That's because I'm a moron, isn't it?"

"Ray, no, you're not a moron." I shook my head at the idea. He didn't need to be kicking himself like he was. I hated to hear anyone talking about themselves like this. I wanted to scream at myself when I thought like that. "You're very kind. You've everything right tonight."

"...No, No... no..."

I grip my phone tightly and stare at the camera without wavering. "You should think about what you want to do, Ray. Your life is your own. You don't have to listen to them."

He wasn't hearing a word that I was saying now. Ray kept denying it - denying himself. "I'm a moron. I'm an idiot... that's all that I've ever been and it's all I've ever be. I shouldn't think for myself. My savior told me that I'll make the wrong choice every time and annoy people around me - my savior told me I have no idea how weak I am, so I shouldn't be responsible for anything... I screw up everything that I touch. Nobody should put me in charge of anything, not even my own life."

He strangles out a soft sob in the process. Ray keeps talking through his own pain and grief, "But here's the thing about that, I should leave everything to my savior. I know that I should leave her in control of everything for me... that's how it's always been and that's how it's supposed to be. I'm not good enough to be in charge. But I-... But I don't want to leave you to anyone. I don't want to share your affection... I know that's awful... I shouldn't be greedy, but I can't help it. I'm sorry for being like this. Still, I feel so reassured hearing your voice, and your kind words. I don't want to lose you." He trailed off, words twisting and repeating themselves.

"I don't want to lose you, Lila," Ray repeats, painfully.

He didn't say anything else.

I couldn't find the words to say back to him.

There it was, out in the open for the first time in a long time. This connection between the both of us was something... neither of us really understood. He didn't want to lose me? Ray began to stutter through his words and there was a commotion on his end. There was a sound in the back that I couldn't pick up. Someone must have stopped by his room. Ray hesitates as if he wants to say more, but he stops himself as a strangled gasp leaves his lips. "Someone's here. I should hang up. I'll call you again... You will pick up, won't you? Sorry, gotta go!"

My eyes rested on the dropped call window until it disappeared from my sight.

He was gone now.

I couldn't tell him what I wanted.

My eyes lingered on the camera, in the hopes that he may check it once he was alone again.

"I don't want to lose you either, Ray."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Happy New Year! I hope everyone has had a great holiday! Thank you to all the new followers!

Solid reminder that: Does anyone want something written? I'll write you a one shot with any characters of your choice for cheap, I need money to get out of a shitty and emotionally-brutal household and it's going to take a while to stock-pile the money. PM if you're into that.


	14. Lost | Lila

XIV

"Lost."

* * *

"Ray... I thought you weren't supposed to see me."

"As long as... the Savior thinks we're working on the project, then it's alright," Ray explains, softly. "Technically there is much work to be done on unlocking the information that the Savior and Claude want, so nothing about this is against the rules or anything." His eyes keep darting in the direction of the automatic door every so often, despite the red lock key keeping us inside away from the others, he doesn't seem to think that either of us is safe. He shuts his eyes and looks away from the door.

He had come to my room early in the morning and took me by the hand without saying anything. The building had been eerily quiet as we walked through the long and dark hallways until we reached his computer room; It was like he was going out of his way to avoid contact with any of the Believers or anyone that might have said something in our direction. I had been surprised to see him... the last time that we had talked had been on the phone two nights prior, and there had been radio silence since that moment.

I feared the worse, but -

he was in one piece.

"Are you feeling alright, today?" he asked.

"Yes, a lot better then the other day," I confirmed with a nod of my head.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the information. "That's good. I hoped that nothing worse had happened after that incident. I'm sorry... that I couldn't get in touch with you sooner, Lila, I just... I had to do a lot to make up for my mistakes."

I don't like that implication of that statement. It's possible that he's been fighting his brother nonstop, or he's been sending shady messages to V on the urgency of Rika. I can't be entirely sure of what he's done or has done recently. I push it to the back of my mind. Instead, I reach out towards him with my hand but he stares at it, nervous.

"You... look like you haven't rested," I say. "What did I ask you to try to do instead of visiting me when you've caught a break?"

The fear in his eyes vanishes. His shoulders sag a little and he looks down at the floor like he's been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "I couldn't rest... not for a moment," he said. They wouldn't have let him sleep if he was being punished... would they? He would have been up for days if they had their way about controlling him.

I approach him and brush my fingers against his shoulders. He can't do much, just look down at me with those imposingly green eyes with shame within them. "I understand," I tell him. "Next time, then."

"I'm sorry, Lila." Ray apologies, for the millionth time. I can see in his eyes that he means it when he says it. Every single apology from his mouth, he means it. Whether it be for the way he thinks of himself, or when he thinks he's done something wrong by me.

"It's okay, I'm not upset."

This room was as it had been the last time I was in it. It looked like a dungeon without windows and adequate wallpaper. The whole room stunk of a wasteland that only you might find yourself if you had a huge punishment from someone. Sure, it seemed like a great space if you liked computers but this space seemed dead.

Dull.

I couldn't help myself but inspect it. The last time I had been too caught up in my panic to even try and look around. I could see that nothing was out of place, there were some papers here and there, but other than that the room was barren. He had a makeshift cot in the corner that wouldn't let anyone get any decent sleep, and I could imagine him calling me from that spot in such discomfort.

Something in the corner of the room didn't seem right to my vision. Amongst his things in the corner by his for, there was a small picture frame that looked like it

Hold on, I thought.

Despite a small protest from Ray, I approached the small object and lifted it up into my hands. It was... me?

Why would Ray have a photo of me? Wait a moment, he could only have something like this if it had been given to him.

I look back at Ray, frowning. "Did you get this picture from... him?"

I was surprised to see a photograph from my reality amongst Ray's things. It wasn't a two-dimensional image, either, it was still in the third dimension. It looked out of place and stuck out like a sore thumb. I hadn't seen this photograph in a while, it was of my Father, Lucy, and me. It was taken around two years ago, and it was a time when the world was relatively calm and normal for our little-twisted family. I looked from the photo back over to Ray.

He reluctantly nodded his head. "Yes," he confirmed.

"Any idea why it has retained depth from my universe?" I reached for the stars but Ray shook his head yet again and disputed any hopes that I had. "I don't look like this right now. So why is this still like this?"

"Claude seemed to think objects from different universes aren't able to fully transform, at least some of them. None of the other things he's shown me have been like this. I don't entirely understand it myself." He answers, honestly. "I thought you might have an idea."

I shook my head.

"No clue, I don't have the slightest idea of how this works, wait," I dug in my pocket my phone and began to flick through my apps. One click to the gallery answered that for me. Everything still retained it's clarity and looked like it didn't belong. I had to do a double take, but it didn't change what I was seeing. While I didn't retain my proportions - most of the data remained the way that it was. That was another flame onto the fire of mystery. "Huh. Well, that answers that question."

I flashed the camera in his direction. "My photos are still the same as well," I said.

"Interesting," Ray notes. He inspects the images just as I had, fiddling with his hands. "But, I think I know what might be able to help us figure out a clue to the puzzle." He frowns and looks to the left. "I want to show you something."

Ray gestures towards his computer and plops down into the chair. He begins to type a flurry of code and onto the screen springs to the life bits and pieces of the document that I had opened once before, during the chaos that V had caused when he tried to get me out of this place. It seemed as though that Ray had made even more progress on the app. He was getting closer and closer to opening the features that would reveal things to him that would be difficult for anyone to see... what would he think if he knew that in our reality... somehow he and those that he knew were fragments of fiction to the world? Besides the fact that I was still struggling to understand how Cheritz had been able to create what they did -

I knew it was going to be even worse when and if they learned the truth.

My gut filled me with nothing but fear.

If the leyline had opened a gate for different realities - it was possible that other mythical elements were just as fact as the spaces between universes. I could recall that some people believed that Authors were mediums for different realities, they were able to tap into other worlds across the multiverse as a one-way mirror. They could write and conceive everything that they saw and while they thought it was of their own creation, it was more like they were peaking into the lives of other people and chalking it down onto paper. It was one running theory that I had reached during my run-around, and it was the one that I wanted to stick with for now.

It was just as likely that universes for everything you conceive as fiction were just as real as your own flesh and blood... and there were countless of realities that had yet to be taken to the pen in our own space, what could be said of that?

These thoughts brought me nothing but headaches. It was in line with the type of studies that my Father rooted himself into, and while I was curious - I didn't think I would able to sit down and have a reasonable conversation with the man anymore.

I look over his shoulder with a feeling of dread crawling up my spine.

"I've managed t-to get further along in the process. Every time I think I have a leg up on this thing, it crashes and I nearly have to start over from the beginning. It's frustrating. I guess it's a metaphor for my existence. I get up and I have to start from the beginning over and over... it's an endless cycle. I didn't think this would be such a hard task, but I knew you would be able to help me." Ray said. "And ever since I figured out that... that we'll be working on this for a while... it's a way to see each other."

I grip the hem of my sleeve in an attempt to keep my body grounded and swallow hard. "You've... gotten pretty far along," I agreed with him. "You didn't have this much undone the last time."

"I've worked for hours to get this much, Lila." He said. Ray looks back at me for a moment as he searches for a reaction he wants. "Aren't you proud of me? I did all of this without your know-how."

"I'm..." I trailed, unsure. What was I supposed to tell him?  _Hey, I know you are just living your life but in my world, you're just a character in a dating simulation and you don't exist._ Yeah, that's going to go over well with anyone.

"It's impressive," I finally said. "But you didn't have to do all of this, Ray."

"I had to do this." Ray doesn't look away. This has been done so many times I can't even be sure what he does know and what he doesn't know about it. What they want to know is out of their reach, however. "The Savior needs whatever is inside of this. I don't entirely understand why it's so important... but it's my job. What is this to you, Lila? Every time I bring this up... you don't want to talk about it."

"It's not that." I take a step back from him and shake my head. "Look, Ray... somethings are better left unsaid. This kind of information isn't something that anyone should have their hands on, not in... not in this world."

That's the comment that makes even him more curious then he was. We both didn't talk about the difference in our worlds, it didn't come up in conversation and it was left to the wayside for the most part. He's going to try and figure this puzzle out. Ray stands from his seat and turns to face me directly. "How is it any different in your world?"

I look away from him. He doesn't need to know... no, I don't want him to know. That's it. If I tell him it only advances what he'll find out if he tinkers with the system any longer. Sooner or later, he's going to figure it out and there won't be any stopping what Rika wants. Do I want to delay that reaction as much as I possibly can?

"...I don't know if you're ready for that information, Ray." I say with the utmost sincerity.

"Don't you trust me, Lila?" His face is pained. He looks like I've kicked him while he was down on the ground. He looks as if he wants to come closer and have peace of mind with touch but he hesitates. This subject isn't something that's easy to explain, and I know he can see that I'm struggling. This is a line that I won't cross... not yet. "I don't understand. You said we were friends, and that we could trust each other."

"I do, Ray," I whisper, softly. "I'm just not sure that I trust that information with your Savior."

Ray goes quiet.

He doesn't say anything when I dropped that bomb on his lap. He just stands there and deals with the whiplash of information in his gut. His so-called Savior was the most important person in his life, and she had him on a string with a carrot at the end. But I had to be honest. I didn't trust Rika, and he knew that she had lied to him in some capacity through Claude whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not. "If I tell you what's on that app, I don't know if you'll be able to handle it... If I was in your position right now - I wouldn't be okay if someone told me what you want me to tell you, Ray." I said.

"...Can you at least answer a few things for me?" He looks at me expectantly and I reluctantly nod my head in confirmation. Ray turns back to his computers and searches his screen for something, rows of text are moving at a speed beyond my ability to read them, Ray doesn't stop until he hits a specific line of text in the document that's broken. "I know that this app looks like a dating simulation. Is that what it really is? Or is it something else?"

I hesitate, then I give an answer. "It is that, in my world, anyway."

There's no way to see what his face looks like from behind him, but I can only imagine how surprised he is to learn that Rika really did want him to bring her an Otome game to make Mint Eye stronger. "What's so damaging about a dating sim?" He asks, "Other... Other than the fact you thought you were... um, playing one here. Besides the point... um, I mean, what's so important about this one? I'm having a hard time trying to understand... I know I shouldn't ask so many questions but... I have to do my best to unlock this."

If Ray knew the truth about his past... he would know that Saeyoung never left him behind without thinking of his wellbeing. He left because he wanted his little brother to be safe, at last. That's all that I knew. There could have been even more information inside of the game that I didn't know about that could have opened the floodgates to information that could save them both.

But -

at the same time, if Ray could unlock the information and see it with his own eyes... he might not alright. The years of pain and conditioning wouldn't bode well against something like that. But Ray was the only chance that I had to learn the entire truth... he had to learn the truth sooner or later. But when would ever be the right time?

What was the right thing to do?

"Ray, would you promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone if I helped you with this?"

"Lila," Ray murmurs. He's nervous about the answer he's going to give... if he tells me, no, then it will go one way and if he says yes, it'll go another way entirely. "You know the Savior..."

I hold up my hand, wanting to quit his argument before it even started. "No. This has to stay between us, you have to promise me on our friendship - on the good faith that I have in you. If I help you do this... I want you to keep everything you see to yourself until it's fully completed. There are things in this that will destroy so many things, lives, included. It's technically not against any rules you have to follow or anything. You weren't supposed to give this to your Savior until it was done, right?"

He slowly nods his head.

"Then it's nothing that will cause you any trouble. I just... I need to know that you'll do this one little thing for me. This is beyond serious. Promise me, Ray," I say. "Cross your heart."

He swallows, "I - I promise."

I return my stride towards him and look at the monitor to locate the missing code from his text document. He's already gotten most of the functions pieced together, but images are corrupted files and character names are blotted out, along with bits of information mixed with random code. It looked like word and number vomit covered the entire screen. I could see where the story was supposed to play out. At least, bits and pieces of dialogue, they were right there to the naked eye. The names of the RFA were right in front of me but they were interlaced with numbers in odd places making them nearly unreadable without a hard look.

It took me a few minutes of searching through the document but I found something. I run my fingers against the screen and tap against a particular line in the messy script.

"Here," I said.

He follows my finger and purses his lip. "What is this...?"

I knew I was going to kick myself for saying anything but as long as Ray promised he would keep this quiet... I could spare something. It would buy me time to figure out what to do with my foresight. Ray would have to work hard if this was that broken. "There's a pattern for the corruption in this. I just noticed it, every time there's a name mentioned its blotched out by a certain array of numbers. If you were to say, use your technical know-how to make and run this through a decoder, it would override the error and allow you to see more information."

"How could I have missed this...?" Ray said, voice falling flat. "I'm such an idiot. Even you can see what I can't."

I shook my head. "You've been staring at this for a long time. You're bound to miss something if you've had nothing but this to look at. Fresh eyes always make a difference when you're struggling."

"You don't have to reassure me," he said. "I know you only do it to make me feel better."

That's not why I do what I do. I can see something in those words that reminds me of a ghost that I once knew. "I do it because I want you to believe in yourself more," I say, instead. "That's all, Ray."

"You've given me more then I had, and that's all I could ask for." Ray looks forward all of the information in front of him. He's been doing this for weeks, and this is all that he's managed to get control of. I have everything that he doesn't - but he doesn't press any harder then he has been doing, out of respect for my promise. I don't know what to tell him after that. Maybe that's why I'm so surprised when he changes direction and asks something else. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" I cast my eyes down.

"You look like..." Ray whispers, but he leaves the sentence incomplete for a moment. He's close now with his hand resting against my own on the monitor; Underneath our fingertips could be the end of the RFA or the very thing that can keep them safe. It all depends on who is in control of it, and what they choose to do with that. "You're scared."

He knows why I'm shaking. I can't stand the way he's looking right through me. "If you ever unlock this on your own, I don't know if you'll ever trust me again."

I can see his reflection looking right at my own. My self-doubt is suddenly a surprise to him of all things. "Lila, how could I ever not trust you...? You've always trusted me... even though I've done awful things, terrible and stupid things to get you to stay here... You've always had faith in me. I want to do the same for you."

And I hope that's the case. I really hope it is.

The future in front of us will be lost if this doesn't go right.

"Thank you, Ray."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Oh, how the worry has grown for poor Lila.

Solid reminder that: Does anyone want something written? I'll write you a one shot with any characters of your choice for cheap, I need money to get out of a shitty and emotionally-brutal household and it's going to take a while to stock-pile the money. PM if you're into that.


	15. Drown | Lila

XV

"Drown."

* * *

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:**  Oh Wisteria!

 **Wisteria:**  I can see the stars tonight, what about you? A few shooting stars have passed my window.

 **Yoosung:** I haven't seen any myself.

 **Yoosung:** Look at the time... I think a human day passes way too quickly. I had a dream and Jaehee was super busy. Jumin suddenly had to go to a meeting and she had to take on his work as well.

 **Wisteria:** Oh my goodness. Are you sure you're not seeing what's actually happening?

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** I think I saw her working nonstop.

 **Wisteria:** That's her reality, I believe; It's so overwhelming it's transferring to other people. Hey Zen!

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, I see you're chatting with Yoosung! I happen to be looking for him.

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, Jaehee didn't even log in once during the daytime.

 **Yoosung:** Wha?

 **Wisteria:** I'm actually worried about her, now you've mentioned that.

 **ZEN:** Same here...

 **Yoosung:** Don't tell me... Do I have some magic powers?

 **ZEN:** LMAO I think you hate Jumin, deep down inside just... like me.

 **Wisteria:** Did you know there's barely a line between love and hatred? They are almost the same thing, Zen.

 **ZEN:** And this difference you're talking about stands for at-least-hundred-differences-termed-as-a-difference, right? ^^

 **Yoosung:** But, I don't really hate Jumin. There's no much I can learn from him. He's living as a victor.

 **ZEN:** A victor...?

 **Yoosung:** Yes, in this twisted world!

 **Wisteria:** This world is dominated by the capitalists... the world where chaos is defeats our sentiments? Yeah. That sounds about right.

 **Yoosung:** Yep. That's what the world is.

 **Wisteria:** Call it like it is, why don't ya'?

 **ZEN:** You're having a sentimental night again, Yoosung

 **Yoosung:** Yeah?

 **ZEN:** I really really need your dark energy.

 **Yoosung:** I'm not dark. lololol.

 **ZEN:** Let me have that energy plz?

 **Yoosung:** I'm having the time of my life. LOL.

 **Yoosung:** Why should I? I buy food from convenience stores, and I have a place to sleep it's fantastic!

 **Wisteria:** That's university living at its finest. I remember living like that... though, I stayed with my parents while I was attending school.

 **Yoosung:** I thought we were the same age... you sound as if you're older...

 **Wisteria:**  LMAO Yoosung, I was dual-enrolled in Uni and high school so I got done faster then everyone else does.

 **Yoosung:** Oh.

 **Wisteria:** I get where Zen is coming from right now. He needs your angsty spirit.

 **Wisteria:** Yoosung, if you want to help Zen out. You should go over to his place.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, get yourself over here. I must work for my dream.

 **Yoosung:** Dream? I too... I once had a dream too. But now...

 **ZEN:** Man...

 **Yoosung:**...I don't know. I'm not even sure where I'm going... lol but the world will care more about my GPA than my dreams.

 **ZEN:** Hey!

 **Wisteria:** Hey, don't be so low Yoosung. Everything seems hopeless when your grades hang over your head like that. The sun always rises the next day just remember that.

 **Yoosung:** Only darkness awaits in my future but the stars are so bright.

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, listen... I want you to grab those sentiments of yours into that hideous backpack of yours...

 **Yoosung:**  My backpack's not hideous.

 **ZEN:**  AND get yourself here.

 **Wisteria: Woooooop!** Defend your choice of fashion, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung:** Thanks, it's nothing. lolol.

 **ZEN:** HEY! Get over here. now.

 **Yoosung:** I'm not going anywhere. lolololol.

 **ZEN:** I'm having rehearsal in two days and one of those days is about to end! I need those cynical sentiments of yours. You'll be a great help for me to complete my White.

 **Yoosung:** I don't even know what that musical's about! lol.

 **Wisteria:** Zen's your friend, Yoosung! We have to each our friend when they're in need!

 **ZEN:** That's what I mean.

 **Yoosung:** I'm a busy man Zen. lol, I happen to be a busy student - busier then you think.

 **ZEN:**  Yoo-sung Kim

 **Yoosung:** what?

 **ZEN:**  Tell me what you want.

 **Yoosung:**  I don't want anything... My life is pointless;;;

 **ZEN:** I'll give you my beauty tips.

 **Wisteria:** I'll rescind my offer to teach you artistic means. Yoosung - help your friend!

 **Yoosung:** I already have good skin - I don't need to wear masks!

 **Yoosung:** And Wisteria, I think you're just kidding about that.

 **Wisteria:** Shoot. He's caught me. I'm too kind to take back my promises.

 **ZEN:** ugh... I knew this wouldn't do. But I understand. You don't even try becuz' you can't even dare look like me...

 **Yoosung:** SIGH.

 **Wisteria:**  Think of something that Yoosung really needs. That might sway him?

 **ZEN:** I know he likes cooking, um... so I can do this to help him look good-looking like me... I can plot you a full diet plan.

 **Yoosung:** Zen, I'm not interested in those kinds of things!

 **ZEN:** Try saying that after a couple of years. Don't you dare hope that your body will stay the way it is now.

 **Yoosung:** I'll think about that later.

 **Wisteria:** Yoosung you can't put off the future forever.

 **ZEN:** Yeah. You should listen to her.

 **Yoosung:** You shouldn't dare hope that you can give something that I really really want.

 **ZEN:** Man... just get away. You're starting to sound like White. I knew it. White is like you.

 **Wisteria:** Can't you just help Zen out for a little bit, Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:** He's going to be busy nagging me if I go.

 **ZEN:**  I won't. So come on over. Please? Let's grab some cucumbers and practice.

 **Yoosung:**  Only cucumbers? I'm not going.

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, what do you want out of me?

 **Yoosung:** I don't think there's anything you can do for me, man.

 **ZEN:** Can't my photos suffice?

 **Wisteria:** He's not interested in your looks, my friend. I don't think he swings towards pretty boys.

 **Yoosung:** :'(

 **Yoosung:**  Yep. Show me you're serious.

 **ZEN:**  I am being serious! What do you want from me?

 **Yoosung:**  If you really need me... Hm.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, there is one thing that's bothering me

 **ZEN:**  Oh. What is it?

 **Yoosung:** But I don't think you can help me.

 **ZEN:**  How come? I can.

 **Yoosung:** It's about school stuff.

 **ZEN:** I was a good student until middle school.

 **Wisteria:** Hear him out first, Zen. I bet it's one of his poor subjects.

 **Yoosung:** I'll tell you what it is since you're curious, Wisteria.

**ZEN: OK.**

**Yoosung:**  My professor said that he'll replace the next exam  **with a group project...** but I didn't study anyway, So I'm afraid. I might be a burden to the rest of the students.

 **ZEN:** group project?

 **Yoosung:** Yep...

 **Wisteria:** Don't you think Zen can help you with that?

 **Yoosung:**  I'm not sure... Don't you think you're judging him too high?

 **ZEN:**  I might not have gotten as much education as you did but... Just what is this project about?

 **Yoosung:** Summarizing the book's contents to give a presentation to the whole class.

 **ZEN:** What's it on? If it's in music or drama. I think I can help.

 **Yoosung:** Math.

 **Wisteria:** lololol I'm out!

 **ZEN:** LMAO That's unexpected.

 **Yoosung:** See? T-T Told ya you can't help.

 **ZEN:** Hey... Uh,... uh, When is it due?

 **Yoosung:** In about three weeks.

 **ZEN:** I can't help you but I know a person who can.

 **Yoosung:** Who?

 **Wisteria:** Somebody good?

 **ZEN:** yep

 **Yoosung:** Jumin?

 **ZEN:** No... It's my insurance planner.

 **Yoosung:** What? Are insurance planners good at math?

 **ZEN:** yep this one's no joke. He'll tell everything how much I can get, depending on the injury, and how much I'll get compared to other insurance companies.

 **Wisteria:** Sounds pretty good.

 **ZEN: yep** He'll even tell me how much I'll lose or gain. If I enroll in insurance that expires when I reach 60 years of age with even the future market price in a discount on the account.

 **Yoosung:** I don't know much about insurances but...

 **ZEN:** This guy majored in math.

 **Yoosung:** What? Srsly?

 **ZEN:** yep

 **Wisteria:** Then you're definitely in good hands!

 **ZEN:** I'll ask him to help you.

 **Yoosung:**  Oh...? Why don't we invite him to the party?

 **ZEN:**  That's a great idea. LMAO

 **Wisteria:** Send the info to me when you get the chance, then! ^^

 **ZEN:**  Great, then I'll contact him.

 **Yoosung:** But srsly, is it okay for you to ask an insurance planner to help with your friend's group project?

 **ZEN:** yep I'm his best client, I've enrolled in the greatest number of insurances.

 **Yoosung:** WOW.

 **Wisteria:**  Why... Why would you enroll in so many plans?

 **ZEN:** You never know what will happen in the future You gotta save when you can and prepare for the future.

 **Yoosung:** Whoa...

 **ZEN:** And I want to be ready for the woman I'll meet in the future

 **Wisteria:** Well, it's better to be prepared then not;;;

 **ZEN:**  thnx lmao I live alone so I know very well that insurance is the only thing I can count on when I'm sick.

 **Yoosung:** Zen... I think I know why you're having a hard time with White.

 **ZEN:** You do?

 **Yoosung: Yes.** Wisteria, can you see why?

 **Wisteria:** Yeah. Zen, it's because you're a nice guy;;; It's hard for you to tap into dark elements when you yourself aren't so edgy.

 **Yoosung: Somewhat.** Take a good look at him.

 **ZEN:** So what's my issue?

 **Yoosung:** In my case, my dark energy comes from the lameness within.

 **ZEN:**  Oh?

 **Yoosung:** Your problem is that you're not lame enough.

 **Wisteria:** Yoosung OMFG.

 **ZEN:** Well I'm just getting started, lmao.

 **Yoosung:** I'm counting on this insurance friend of yours. Anyways! About what I said on lameness I'll give you the details... when I get there. Are you in a hurry right?

 **ZEN:** I am! Hey catch a cab and be careful on your way here.

 **Yoosung:**  Fine... I better wear something black to suit my dark energy, lol.

 **ZEN:** Sure thing! LMAO.

 **Wisteria:** Don't waste any time of mine.

 **Yoosung:** He'll be the one who's sorry if that happens I'm going now.

**Yoosung has the left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Man... He's actually going to come over to help I think this is all thanks to you. You encouraged him!

 **Wisteria:** I'm not so sure that's the case. You have to know what to say to get through to him, too.

 **ZEN:**  Hey now, don't be so pessimistic! I'm an actor. I feed on positive energy. Man... I think I need coffee. I'll be working myself off practicing and I can't afford to lose concentration.

 **Wisteria:** There goes the hope for sleep, huh?

 **ZEN:**  You're right but I can do this! And now... I'm off to concentrate.

 **Wisteria:** Good luck with the angsty youth, Zen!

 **ZEN:** LMFAO.

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

_How long can you pretend nothing's wrong? You're the one to blame for the end of their lives. You know how they fell after Seven's route, imagine that pain now? It's still fresh in their minds now... it's not even a full year since she's left. And you know what? When the RFA finds out about this mess, they're going to think you were against them in the first place. They won't blame Rika. They'll blame you._ The voice in my head was beginning to bother me. It didn't matter what I did. I struggled to pull myself together after that incident with my Father. It shattered my worldview and I just wanted to claw my skin off. I had to keep my face straight and pretend I was in the chatroom but I wasn't. I really wasn't all that okay. But I couldn't talk to any of them about that issue at length.

I breathed through the feeling of acid in my throat.

"You can handle this."

Ray had not dropped by, and I don't know why I thought he might... because he knees deep in whatever they were keeping him on and was unlikely to drop by soon again. Our conversation the other night about Mystic Messenger hadn't gone as I had wanted it to go. I gave him just enough information to help him out but at the same time, I didn't give him enough to fix it. I wasn't sure entirely how he would be able to fix that chunky clunk of broken data, but he had only impressed me this far; It wouldn't be long at this rate.

Yet, there was a strange sense of hope in what he would with the data. Because... He sounded like he was struggling with his belief with this place, and with what he's heard from me since I got here. It was exactly what Rika and my Dad didn't want to happen, and it was the one thing they were holding over my head to keep me in check. In some regard, it made me hopeful for his mental state, and on the other hand, it made me fearful for what he was suffering through. I couldn't imagine how much conditioning he had gone through in the past few years.

Only what he alluded to and what I had heard allowed me to piece together this and that, and from my own guess? I didn't think it was something that could be fixed with a band-aid.

Still, it was... promising that he wasn't sure of his alignments anymore.

It might have been soon that it would be worth a shot to try and get out. But I wouldn't be able to do that with just Ray... at least, not without thinking it through. Had I been able to get back into his workplace - that would be truly promising. In the meantime, I had to keep trying to get in touch with the others on the outside. Determined, I picked up my phone and tried to dial his number. No answer. Another attempt at trying to get through to V was flatlined. I couldn't seem to get ahold of Seven either, and that didn't make the concern any better.

Alone... once again.

"Maybe you can't handle this," I sighed. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I reached the same conclusion not long ago. Alone, I couldn't do anything. It was frustrating and confusing. "I'm going to lose my mind going in circles like this."

I needed to clear my mind.

That was when I left my room in search of the garden - after all, I had been granted access to roam most of the building by the Savior herself. It was my shred of freedom at this point and I wanted to take advantage of this fact. Fresh air might do my nerves some good and I won't lose my mind. My feet were barely out of the doorway when I was stopped by the sight of Rika, and a flock of Believers following at her side. The whips of her long hair, the look on her face, the way she held herself despite her stature.

It was clear to me that she was the only one in charge.

"Step aside, please. The savior is coming through."

Rika noticed me in waiting. She raised her hand to silence this man at her left side who had spoken in turn at me. "No... She's fine. For eternal paradise, Lila. It's a beautiful night tonight, don't you think? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Rika asked the look on her face made it seem like she was concerned for me personally, but I knew that was not the case.

"Oh, no, that isn't the case., Savior." The name left my tongue in a distasteful fashion. I didn't know how to look at her since I know knew the truth about our ties. She was no savior... and she definitely wasn't mine. If I said the wrong thing, I feared, I would he greeting death much sooner then I had anticipated in life.

"Um... Where are you going this evening?" I asked, nervous.

Rika didn't notice the slight slip in my voice. She only seemed pleased that I was speaking in line with the rest of her merry men and women. "I'm headed to the worship chamber. Tonight I'll be in the lead of the evening worship service. Would you like to join me? No, wait. You're on a special mission, and since you're gifted with a special privilege, perhaps it'd be better for you not to meet the fellow believers just yet."

She rests her hand against my shoulder. "You'd be lonely for a while, but please stay as mysterious as you are now, Lila. Once you gain a thorough comprehension of our system and accomplish several feats in your current duty, I'll grant you executive position right away. I'm pleased with your accomplishments in the messenger." She reminds me of what she wanted of me in the first place.

I nod my head, silently.

"I'm glad you finally saw our side of things. I've heard from my right-hand that you've learned something new. I hope that news helps you commit beyond the normal believer, after all, there's nothing stronger than a family bond," Rika says, and that smile that made the hair on my neck rise returned. "Isn't there?"

"...Yes, of course." I utter.

 _I'm going to be sick to my stomach._  I think.

Rika continues to speak and leaves me stunned as she walks away without fear and only joy in her eyes. "It's the greatest joy that Ray returned to his place. He's never seen someone so attractive like you from the outside, so apparently, he got sidetracked. I'll make sure there's no problem with Ray like that anymore. I'll keep my eyes on him, so don't worry your pretty little head about that. I hope you will do your best for our paradise, Lila. Now I must leave. For eternal paradise."

"For - For eternal paradise," I manage to stutter in response.

* * *

I get out of the building as fast as I can. Rika's words were heavy on my mind after she left. She had made it abundantly clear that she had plans for me in the future. And this place wasn't even the stronghold it would become yet, and as I walked through the halls, I could see that. There was so much here - so many people and this place hadn't even been in operation for very long. Her control over her words was nothing was mastery. She was just as real as the monsters from my nightmares and I couldn't run forever -

They would catch up with me one of these days.

I refused to let them, however.

I was trying to fight it.

I headed out of the building and followed a familiar pathway into the gardens since I knew it was the safest place to be to collect my thoughts. I didn't want to be bound to that room when I was in and out of fits of panic and fear. I caught my breath, and just stood there in the darkness. Outside wasn't as safe as the inside but it felt a lot better. I was not bound by walls and whispers. Crickets would chirp when the evening would crackle. It truly was beautiful outside. I didn't have to worry about anything when I got lost like this amongst nature. You can always trust nature to have your back if you needed peace and quiet, I reminded myself.

 _Do you think you can run forever?_ I froze where I stood. Those thoughts wouldn't just go away, would they?  _They're going to destroy you. You saw the way that Rika looked at you. They know you haven't heeded their warnings._

These intrusive thoughts sounded like the voice of someone awful. Oh, I stood there and wished the voice would leave. There was a monster in my place, but I had dumped him and refused to look behind me. He still haunted my mind when I grew restless or fearful. His voice was the internal voice I heard when I looked at myself in the mirror and hated my body; It was the voice I heard when I thought people didn't care about me.

"You're not right," I whispered.

_Ray will be hurt and it will be your fault. They'll blame you. Seven will hate you. V will pity you, and hate himself for failing to stop it._

"Lies," I repeated to myself. It was a psychosomatic manifestation of my self-loathing, and I could make it go away. I breathed my chest heavy with the panic I had been ignoring for far too long. No. I didn't want this. It was an echo of a word that I knew best. This wasn't going to happen tonight.

"No. No. No. No. No. No."

I wasn't going to listen to this nonsense now -

I wasn't going to let it control me, not now, never again. But it wouldn't stop whispering doom to me just because I wanted it to go away, just to leave me in peace and quiet. Budding feelings of panic would always turn down my wishes. I needed to get somewhere. I didn't want this voice. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to hear this. That was enough to make me turn tail towards the building - my legs carrying me back the way that I came and I didn't expect to run into anyone -

But I did and we were both knocked onto the ground.

"Back off!" I almost lashed out against the man.

But I held back when I saw the whisp of white hair. It was Ray, I couldn't see most of his features in the dark but I knew that was him just by the sound of his voice and tint of his hair. If I thought a ghost was back to bother me - I was mistaken this time. I sighed, sheer relief starting to numb the worry. "Oh, Ray!" I breathed, the panic in my gut calming. "Thank goodness it's you, I almost..."

He had sounded so miserable when we last talked to each other. He didn't look too worse for wear. He looked as startled to see me as I was seeing him. I didn't say much, and he didn't manage much either other than a frantic apology as he bowed his head low. "I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head, holding my hand to my chest. "It's alright, Ray. I'm having a rough night. I'm happy to see you."

He did a double take, Ray asked. "Is something wrong?"

He could tell that I wasn't okay. That fake laugh that I had was weak and wrong; There was enough indication by the leftover tears. I shook my head. "I'm okay, kind of."

"Was it another...?" Ray trailed off, not wanting to make mention of it.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

I staggered back to my feet and offered Ray my hand. He took it tightly, and rose back onto his feet and brushed some of the dirt from his tan slacks. I retracted my hand afterward, looking away while he did the same. Ray was clearly nervous to see me after our last conversation. That loaded back and forth of whispers and promises had left our hearts with heavy chains of fears and darkness. I left him to his work not long after that and it had been left at that and he was now fiddling with his hands and refusing to meet my gaze.

"Lila, um, you don't want to see me, do you? Is that why you're upset? I can leave right now and not look back." Ray said. "I know you weren't happy after our last talk." He turned and took a step forward away from me but I found myself calling out to him. I felt like one of those children who ran to their parent's room after they saw something in the dark, a little pitiful as I reached out.

"Wait, Ray - That's not true... I'm not upset because of that." I tell him, unsure why I kept reaching out to him but the words wouldn't stop. I didn't want to be by myself... I feared that if I were alone for far too long that I may succumb to another fit of panic. I took that step forward and he turned his head to look back at me. "I'm just... surprised to see you again."

Ray hesitated, his lips set into a frown.

"I just... I need someone right now." I admitted in a pathetic voice. "Would you stay?"

"Can I...? You won't hate me even if I stay with you? I thought you might still be angry about my past transgressions. But, your eyes seem to tell me that you don't... am I right?" Ray whispered. Ray turned around to look at me as he managed to choke out some nervous words towards me. He didn't want to be alone either if I was seeing that look in his eyes.

I shook my head. "I don't despise you, Ray."

"You should." Ray chokes the response past his trembling lips. "I let you handle that... I mean, you had to protect me from  _him_."

"We talked about this, Ray..." I trailed off. So that's what's bothering him this evening... he's still muddled with his thoughts about V. That night had been a very long one for him, and while he hadn't brought it up since it happened - I knew that it had done a lot of damage to his mental state, whether he wanted to talk about it to me or not. My heart is still pounding in my ears from the dying panic in my head, but I want to reassure him of that night. "I wanted to protect you, Ray. I wasn't scared. You needed someone to be brave for you. Sometimes we all need someone to fight for us, it doesn't make you weak to need help."

"I want to protect you! I want to be brave for you! I don't want you to think I'm weak and - I want you... I want you to think that I'm strong!" Ray says so strongly -

he's startled by his own words and he clamps his mouth shut.

I'm staring at him, shocked.

"I see... I knew it. Uh... I shouldn't tell you what I think. I'm not supposed to tell anyone what I think. I slipped again. I dared to tell you what I think...! I'm such an idiot." His eyes began to swell up with tears as he spoke to me. Ray shook his head. He opened his mouth once more, assumedly to insult himself once more.

"I'm such an airhead." He stifles the soft sob.

I grab his hand; He stares at it and then looks back up at me.

"Shh, Shh. There's no need for that." I raised the finger from my free hand to my lip, "Hey, let's just sit down for a little while and talk, okay...?"

* * *

He took me to the corner of the gardens where no one would be but the two of us. I sat down on the bench to the right, and he sat down on my left. We're still holding hands, but it's the one thing that's kept Ray from cracking from his self-hatred - it's the only thing that's kept me from choking on my own fears as well. Compared to the dark and stormy night that had preceded this one, the full moon above our heads was a blessing. I looked at it, hopeful, wondering if it was a good omen. "So..." I trail off, unsure of what to say.

"...So?" he echoes the world. He's in the same boat as I am.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked.

"Ah... yes, but I'm sorry to have kept you up late," Ray said. "I wished you... might have stayed longer. Maybe I would have been able to rest better."

I shake my head. "It's alright. I was happy to see you again. I'm just glad you managed to close your eyes for a few minutes, whether I was there or not." I laughed, for some reason, he sounded embarrassed and it made me feel a little better about myself. "You didn't sound all that great last night but... you look a little better today, so I'm happy. You are feeling better right?"

"I am," He confirmed. "Since you're here with me."

"I'm glad," I say. My quaking heart had finally begun to beat at a normal pace per minute and I felt better by leagues compared to how I did. Ray was the only person here that I could physically talk to, and I didn't want to take that for granted. The other people who had the ability to talk to me face to face weren't as genuine as Ray was. Those two were only trying to manipulate me at every turn - and my fears would only grow from talking with them. I could only confide in him. I couldn't speak to the RFA about this.

It grew quiet... and I didn't like that. "Say, Ray, do you wanna play a little game?" I inquired.

"What?" he asked.

"I ask about your likes or dislikes, and you get to ask about mine... vice versa. We're friends but... there's a lot of a lot that we don't know about each other, and that could remedy the situation. So, what do you think?"

He hums, unsure. Eventually, he nods his head in confirmation.

"I'll go first. So, what's your favorite color?" I ask, lamely. It's the simplest thing that I can dredge out of my head at that moment, but it's a start to the game and it'll grow from there. "Mine has to be mauve. It's purple... but it's almost pink at the same time. It's a little duller than some of the other rich purples, but I like it."

Ray's shoulders slumped. "...I don't really have a favorite." He said.

I figured that might have been the case.

"But if you had to pick one?" I pressed.

He bites his lower lip, "Mmm, black? White...? They're kind of simple but it works for them... normal. I never really had to think about it before... there's a lot of beautiful colors out there. I don't think that I could settle on one thing, Lila." He isn't sure what he might like, I suppose. He hasn't had very much of a chance to pick what he likes and even if he did -

I doubt he could remember it.

He muddles through his thoughts for a moment. "What time of day do you like...?" Ray finally asks.

"Mmm. Early morning," I answered. "I like to watch the sunrise when I can. The sky goes from black and white to so many vivid colors... there's reds, pinks, oranges, and even yellows. If it's the right time of year, then it might just be red, and that's always beautiful. But what about you, Ray? Don't you have a favorite?"

He shakes his head. "I don't really like the night," he whispers. "I like it when the sun is out."

"Sometimes I feel the same way." I squeezed his hand.

Ray lowers his head. "I might feel different if I could share a moment with you at every time of day. Right now, I don't hate the night as much... since you're with me."

"It's not so scary when you're with somebody." I agreed, and changed direction, "Is there anything you wanted to be when you were younger?"

Ray was quiet, once more. He shook his head indignantly. "No... I never had the chance to even dream about something like that... and it's too late to try thinking otherwise now, I'm already dedicated to what I... do here."

"Nobody is ever too old to dream about their future," I quickly corrected him. "Not everyone has it figured out when they're younger. I wanted to be a lot of things before I made my mind up, but I'm not even sure that that's what I want to do forever. You can always change your mind!"

He looked back at me, equally bemused and perplexed by my train of thought. "You're very optimistic, Lila."

"I aspire to be that way, but I'm not great at it." I shook my head. "I wanted to work for my Grandparents when I was younger. You remember when I told you about their place? They manage a big garden, and their house is a country-style flower shop. But I only wanted to do that, for example, because it was all I knew and I liked arranging pieces for customers."

"But when I realized that I could make something more out of the scenery then just helping customers... That I could paint what I love and share it with even more people? That's what I took to!" I said. The memory was a fond one in my mind, and I liked to think about a time when my world wasn't as destructive as it had become. When I was younger and things seemed like they would turn out in a better way then they had been. "I've had a lot of doubts between those two things, and I bet I'll have even more. You should humor the thought for just a moment. Just hypothetically, what might you do if you could pick?"

He doesn't answer, not immediately.

"Ray?"

"I've always loved flowers," He finally admits. "I would like to work with them in some capacity if I had the choice. Maybe my own flower shop...? That would be a nice fantasy."

I smiled. "See? That's something! You have more ideas then you give yourself credit for, Ray. You should have spoken to me face to face sooner. I could have shown you what that was like."

Ray looks down at the ground. There's shame in the notion that he knew me before I knew him. "I would have liked that. You always spoke well of that life, but I'm not sure I would have ever had that kind of courage." He had only done it a few times. There had never been anything longer than a few minutes during those moments and who knows what had been running his head at the time. "Maybe someday that might change."

"Do you have a favorite flower?" I asked, next.

"Lily of the Valley," He says, quietly.

"The return of happiness," I recalled. "Isn't that what it means? I've painted it before, so I believe that's what it is."

"Yes," Ray nodded his head. We looked at each other and he began to speak again about it. There had been a time when I had seen it myself and thought of it with intrigue. There's always a sense of peace in knowing there's hope in something you think is beautiful. "The... return of happiness. One day I... I like to think that I will have that someday."

"You will." I murmured.

I wanted to believe that.

"Don't you have the same wish?" he asks, hesitant of the answer.

It's so simple of a dream. A small wish on the bed of flowers around us. "Of course, Ray. I don't want pain and fear to be in charge of my life... I want the same thing."

"...And yours?" Ray asked.

I've seen it in this garden before. "You know that I like Wisteria. It can be equal parts good and bad. It can be invasive if you don't tend to it with care, and your garden could be overrun without much thought. It seems to swallow everything that it touches. At first glance, you would believe that it wasn't very kind of thought. But, no matter what you do against it, it always grows back, as strong as ever. For a lot of cultures, its a sign of immortality. The Wisteria that you may steal kisses from your sweetheart from, might be the same tree that your father, your grandfather, your great-grandfather, and his father, and his father... there's merit in something that withstands torment... even the worst pain, or sacrifice."

"I don't want you to have pain in your life, Lila," Ray told me, now looking at me with without covering his face. "You don't deserve to be sad or broken, not like me."

"Everyone is sad at some point in their life. I don't know if you've heard otherwise, but it's normal to let yourself feel sad sometimes. It would be weird if you didn't feel it." I say.

"...The Savior thinks it's a weakness," Ray murmurs. "If you feel anything you should feel your anger and grief, she's said."

Of course, that woman has told him otherwise.

I look back at Ray, a sad smile gracing my lips. "Sometimes we have pain, but it's nothing to collapse into and let it control you. The light is there and you have to fight for it. If you let your anger control your actions... you'll lose yourself in the process." I whispered through the thicket inside of my head. Always find the light as fast as you can, at any cost, at any rate, that's how you survive. It's a statement with an underlying fear. If Ray ever lost himself to pain and anger then he would become someone he was never meant to be. "The darkness is nothing to let overtake you. But it's not something that can be easily fought against. You have to fight to be who you want to be, not who someone else wants you to be."

Ray was, strangely quiet.

"I've never seen anyone like you before, Lila." He finally said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm just like anybody else, Ray."

"The way you see the world is... charming. I've never thought about things the way that you do, and I... I can't help but think that you're like an... angel on Earth. Forgive me if I'm coming on too strong," Ray uttered, bravely. He was running on one of his flowery tangents. "It's just that seeing you here, it's like... seeing colors that haven't existed. It's like seeing the dawn in the morning after a long night."

I cocked my head to the side.

"The savior thinks you're important because of that too, that's why you were chosen for this mission especially, Lila." He said quietly. "You're a mystery beyond my code, and I want to learn more but I'm scared that since I'm so stupid - I'll do the wrong thing again... or I'll make you angry, or I'll make you cry. I don't know enough to know what the right thing to say is most of the time, and I fear that the only thing that I've ever going to be capable of is making you sad... and all I know is the kindness you've shown to me is more then I'm worth." He pauses, and it seems like he's going to drown in his tears once again but -

he doesn't.

"I only know little things about you - I may your likes and dislikes and when you were born but I don't know enough - I don't know how to make you smile all the time... and I keep thinking that I'll do something wrong again and make you hate me." Ray shook underneath my fingertips. His breathing was uneven again, and I could hear him stifle a sob as his body wracked with grief and anguish.

"I'm so stupid. I keep thinking that I want you to embrace me even now. I thought about that when I visited you earlier, but it's my weakness. I kept thinking that I wanted to tell you everything I'm having a hard time with. I don't deserve to that... No matter how many elixirs I take, I can't stop thinking about you. My eyes hurt, and my head hurts... If I find you, Lila. I keep having weak thoughts... that I'll get a little better. I don't deserve to do that. I'm useless... unless I work without stopping. I keep thinking of the way you look at me. It hurts every time I think of it."

I reached out to him with my weak smile. It pained me to hear somebody like him talking like this. But, it wasn't something that just could go away like the wave of a hand. "Please don't beat yourself up... You're free to follow your mind and heart, Ray. That's your right as a human being. There's nothing weak about caring for someone. I think it's one of the most powerful things someone can do." It was too close to home. Too close to my own heart. Self-loathing at its core was something I had long known but it wracked my body with pain to hear anyone - especially someone like him - who had only shown me kindness this entire time.

Ray shook his head. This is too much for him to handle. He has struggled to understand the power of his own free will. "No, no... Nothing will work if I do as I think. Only bad things will happen, and you'll leave me. I shouldn't do as I think, I need to endure all of this pain and difficulty. I can take it. I can take it all. I'm just going through a bit of pain, that's all. You shouldn't hear my whining. You can just turn and walk away. But... Just don't get too far... Don't leave me completely." He begins to beg. The look in his eyes is that of a scared child.

His breathing is elevated, erratic, even, and he can't stop talking. Ray looks me right in the eyes and lets go of my hands. "You can be mad at me if I'm frustrating you. You can throw stuff at me. I deserve that. I don't care what you do to me, just do it! You should be mad at me. If I can at least be your punching bag! Then... Then-!"

I stare back at him with wide, perplexed eyes. "Ray... I would never do something like that!"

"Stop..." He says, inching away.

"Why would you think that? We're friends, Ray. I hate seeing you in pain." I press, hoping to get to the bottom of this grief once and for all. "Please, Ray... I want to understand why you feel this way. I want to help you."

Ray seems to have expected that kind of answer out of me but it's not the thing that he wanted to hear out of my lips. He's shaking his head, clutching it in his hands as if his headache has returned for him. "I can't take this anymore! You're so nice to me, and good things don't ever last! I'm just so terrified of waiting for the moment that you'll lash out at me! I'm just so mortified of saying the wrong thing to you, could you please just go ahead... just... just hurt me now so that I won't have to think about this later!"

"Ray, I wouldn't hurt you," I say.

Those words seem to have struck him the wrong way, and it's like -

_It's like he's heard those words before from someone._

"I want to believe you..." he trails, words growing grim. "But they said the same thing to me."

Whatever rose-colored lenses that kept me from the past shattered when he whispers those dark, defeated words in my presence. I let out a gasp at the realization. "Ray, I... I'm sorry."

I couldn't take his self-loathing - Ray was not a screw up in my eyes. All that he had gone through and all he was fighting proved otherwise. He was very brave to still be standing here. He sounded like this was a part of his mantra he told himself daily. He hated himself. He insulted himself. He refused to believe any good existed in himself even as I tried to ease the words inside of him. This was the kind of self-loathing you couldn't crackdown by waving a wand at someone. But -

I wanted it to crack faster.

The pain in his eyes made me angry.

There was nothing more I could want at that moment then for those who had wronged him to get what they deserved.

Ray began to speak once again, the soft words coming out hoarse. His body wracked with the sobs of anguish. "I'm just a nobody... I don't matter. I'm nothing. I'm a worthless airhead. You shouldn't worry about me, Lila. Don't worry about me. I don't deserve any of the warmth that you give me. I fear that... you will leave me soon no matter I've done... but it's what I deserve."

I couldn't stop myself. I just cracked my facade and everything that I had been holding in just came out of the floodgates to drown out anything and everything else. "Ray... Stop doing that! Don't talk about yourself like that anymore! I can't stand to hear it!" The words came flooding out in a distressed shout - so bold so loaded - I couldn't believe I was telling somebody not to hate themselves when I hated my own being nearly as much. "You're not a nobody. You matter!"

My hands pressed against his shoulders as everything just came out of the floodgates.

He stared at me in shock.

"Stop tormenting yourself. You're not worthless! You're just fine just the way you are, okay?! If I didn't like you I wouldn't have come to this place. I wasn't ever going to leave you behind, I promised! We're friends! I care about you! You've gone out of your way to make sure that you're alone with these kinds of thoughts all this time! But you don't have to do that! You never had to do something like that because-" The words stopped when I had to catch my breath, but the rest of it came out right after: "Because I'm here too. We have each other! So, look at me... please?"

"Lila..." His eyes met mine at once.

Through the flood of my own tears, I could see the confusion on his face.

"Who do you see when you look at me?" I demanded.

"What?" he was taken back by the question.

"What do you see?" I repeated myself, wanting him to answer the question.

Ray isn't sure how to answer, but he comes up with something and manages to say something. "Someone with a warm heart... cares about people who don't deserve that worry. You see the world as a better place then what others do... and you paint it that way... so they can see things the way that you do for a moment."

I nod my head, the answer was enough for me. "When I look at myself, I see someone who's done nothing right her entire life. I definitely don't see someone like the one you talk about. But you know what? You need to know what other people see in you to remind yourself of all the good traits that you have, things that you don't see about yourself because you're too blinded by your own thoughts."

Ray opens his mouth like he wants to say something more, but I shake my head to stop him. I know he's going to try and say that I shouldn't talk about myself like that but it's the way that it is. "And when... when I look at you? I don't see what you see."

"Because when I look at you I only see somebody I admire," I admitted. "I don't see just anyone, and I definitely don't see anyone worthless or useless when I look at you, Ray! I don't know why you can't see the good things that I can. I've been trying to tell you this for days, now. You're worth more then you think you are... and you shouldn't treat yourself like that. You've done so many things that others can't even joke about accomplishing. It's amazing! You have to sit back and look at this!"

"I don't want you to think that you're nothing. I want you to look at yourself and be okay with the person that you are!" My breath was heavy after blurting all of this out at him. My chest rose and fell with the bated anguish in my heart. We had gotten closer and closer during this exchange and he was now close enough to me that I could feel the softest touch of his breath against my cheek.

Without even thinking, I inched just a bit forward and brushed my lips against his own. He didn't react immediately as Ray was too startled by the motion, his hands went soft against my arms, but I refused to let him run away from me anymore.

Eventually, he softened and returned it, but the small gentle couldn't have lasted longer than a minute, maybe two... but that short moment was the most pleasant moment of my time at this place. When I pulled back, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were turning pink.

Ray lifted a hand to his face, his fingertips brushing against his lips where mine had just been. Startled by the sudden choice I had made, he didn't seem to be thinking clearly. "What was that? Was that some kind of punishment?"

"That was just a kiss, Ray," I say, softly.

He grimaced, racking his mind for the meaning. He knew what that was in some capacity, but it seemed like his head was a little clouded at the moment and he couldn't reach the answer. "A kiss?"

"You do that to show affection with someone you like, or love. I guess you've never had one before."

His embarrassed silence is the answer to that question.

"Like someone y - you c- cherish?" He asked, uncertain.

I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah..."

That seemed to be enough to make him remember that this was the first time I instigated something this intimate. A kiss might have been too much for him to process. "O-oh..." Ray began to stutter, the words he said at first didn't make much sense but he took a few breaths and tried to explain himself. "I... I don't think I get what you meant by that... Why kiss me? I made you upset and you... It's making me feel hot and dizzy... I need cold water... not good... I'm Sorry. Forgive me. I need... My body is acting weird."

Ray sprinted away before I could tell him anything more.

"Ray, wait," I raised my arm after him but it was pointless. It flopped back down to my side helplessly when he disappeared from my view. He had run off again without even waiting for me to say anything more. Pressing my palm into my forehead. I groaned.  _Good going, Lila, you did something stupid without thinking and now you frightened him!_

"What was I thinking?" I mumbled.

Raising a hand to my face, I could still feel the lingering feeling of his lips as my fingertips ran against my lower lip. My face was just as hot as Ray claimed to be feeling on the inside. It was a kiss... but... the only kiss I had ever received was from a failed relationship, and I hadn't shared one with someone since that ended... because I avoided people, I only conversed with my family since that period of time and only a few others.

Ray, of all people, was dragging me out of the hole I dug myself into like it was nothing -

like it was absolutely nothing.

My thoughts for so long had been focused on trying to do something... anything to pull him away from this darkness that... I haven't even noticed my own budding feelings. There had been so much going on that I hadn't allowed myself to just think about what was happening. I was incredibly wrong to think this whole time I wasn't attached.

I was following a white rabbit down a twisting tree trunk and there was no guarantee madness did not await me at the bottom.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Reviews, Kudos, Favorites, Followers, it's all important to me. It feels great when you know people are actually reading and talking back to you!

Solid reminder that: Does anyone want something written? I'll write you a one shot with any characters of your choice for cheap, I need money to get out of a shitty and emotionally-brutal household and it's going to take a while to stock-pile the money. PM if you're into that.


	16. I am | Lila & Ray

XVI

"I am."

* * *

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee**   **Kang:** Wisteria, I see you haven't gone to bed yet. I'm sure you must be tired... but it's a pleasure to see you. Because that means that now I have company to share my bewilderment with. What was it with Zen and Yoosung earlier?

 **Wisteria:** Well, if he wants to help Zen pull out his darkness - it's probably a good idea to pretend to be someone that Zen isn't all that on good terms with.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung... You're going to imitate Mr. Han...? I do not welcome that at all having a copy of my superior.

 **Wisteria:**  I can um, see the error in that. But forgive me, I can't wait to see how this mess turns out.

 **Jaehee**   **Kang:**  I do not wish to see Yoosung different from an undergraduate we know, either. He might want to cosplay once in his life, but still... I'm concerned about Zen.

 **Jaehee Kang:** His acting is important but his mind and body come before that...

 **Wisteria:** I think we just trust him for now. Zen knows what he's doing even if it sounds convoluted. It may be working out...? I trust them to get some actual work done.

 **Wisteria:** Pft. I also trust them to provide something hilarious for all of us. LOL.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We'll have to for now, since the deed's already done... Yoosung, I don't believe you will be able to imitate Mr. Han to perfection so I'd like to ask you to make sure you keep the limits just so you can help Zen.

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee, you've been gone most of the day. Have you really been that busy?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Afraid so.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Look at me. I'm opening my emails at this hour. ^^

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee, you shouldn't work too hard either. If you're tired you should get some rest.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I will do that after I take care of something, I tend to awake to the slightest of noises. It's because of my job, should I say...? In fact, I happened to be asleep a few minutes I woke up to a call. It's from the new assistant.

 **Jaehee Kang:** She was so excited to start working at C&R and I couldn't help rummaging through her emails through the night, and then discovered an email from the prime minister's office and she called in complete and utter alarm. Since there could be trouble if Mr. Han's schedule fluctuates again.

 **Wisteria:**  What... was that email about?

 **Jaehee Kang:** The email held no important news, thank god. It said that the prime minister was deeply impressed by my superior and now he's looking forward to Mr. Han's success in the future. So I thought I could return to sleep in peace but then I read about Yoosung's preposterous plan and I could not help logging in.

 **Jaehee Kang:** But thanks to that, I could find a chance to talk to you.

 **Wisteria:** It is nice to chat with you, Jaehee! ^^

 **Wisteria:** Um... Have you any news on the hacker report, perchance?

 **Jaehee**   **Kang:**  According to Seven's latest report, his attack rate decreased compared to yesterday. I must say that's the least of the relief.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh. which reminds me the intelligence unit will be tracking the hacker starting tomorrow. It will be another busy day tomorrow, so I must get some rest now. When do you play to get to bed, Wisteria?

 **Wisteria:** I'm not sleeping well either, unfortunately. It will be a while before I get some rest, haha.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You're staying awake at this hour...? It seems you have a lot on your mind... if you have difficulty sleeping you'll fall asleep in no time when you read. I hope you find that helpful.

 **Wisteria:** I work late at night too often. I know the exhaustion you're feeling - it's just hard to sit still sometimes.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Consider my suggestion. I hope you'll have some better habits soon this is exhausting.

 **Jaehee Kang:** So Wisteria, I'll log off now. Have a good night.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Now the Prime Minister is invested in Jumin Han? It seemed as though the man was starting to target members of the RFA specifically because he had an idea of where his illegitimate sons could be. It was bad enough the man had gotten close to V, but now that he was going for Jumin in some capacity - my gut didn't like that thought. It was all the more reason to be worried about what was going to become of everyone if things weren't taken care of as soon as possible. The only thing that I could do was pull the sheets over my head and hope for the best. When my eyes fluttered open again, the moonlight was just starting to leave the window.

"What time is it?"

The clock on the wall indicted four am.

I managed to sleep and I don't know how I did it... so much had just been happening that I wasn't making sense of any of it. The last time I had seen Ray was an entire day ago, and I had done something stupid.

I was trying to fight my own senses, to not put him in danger and to keep him safe - but I went and did the one thing that I shouldn't have done. I up and kissed him because I thought it would be nice. Surely Rika or he had figured out that something wasn't right and that might have been why I wasn't hearing from him now. I knew that I shouldn't have kissed him so outright, but I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't stop myself from doing it. If they knew that I had done something, or they thought for a moment that his loyalty wasn't tied directly to them then he would get hurt.

I didn't want that. I wanted to get him out of here.

"My Dad... Rika... I can't fight both of them alone..."

It was pointless, but I tried to dial V's number. He didn't pick up.

V had been out of range. He had his own explosion to deal with on the outside but... He was the only person that could have helped. I couldn't talk to him directly about any of this without something noticing, but I needed to figure out how to talk to him and make this work... if I could... just talk to him, or even Seven, it might have been crucial to making this work. But I couldn't.

Ray was on top of those calls and everything. I didn't want him to not trust me - if he didn't trust me, then he would never leave this place.

Not without extreme force.

It was like being trapped in a rock and a hard place.

The right choice wasn't in front of me... and sooner or later, I would be doing things against my will... the clock was ticking.

Ticking.

Counting.

Pounding in my head.

_You have no time. You're going to be trapped here. You won't be able to save anyone._

When that thought kept ringing in my head, I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep. I just laid there and waited for the sun to come up. It was around four in the morning when I sat up as I heard the door handle jingle from across the room. The sheets slid from my body and crumbled onto my lap. I pursed my lips, trying to catch a glimpse of the silhouette.

* * *

Ray knew that he shouldn't be doing this.

He knew very well that he shouldn't have been walking down the hallway to her room of all places during the middle of the night, but he just hadn't been able to focus on anything since what had happened. It had been nearly a day since Lila had - well, she kissed him. He had been so caught off by the action that his brain overloaded. It just didn't make sense to him, and he nearly shut down when he realized what had happened to him. His moments of clarity were growing less and less with each and every dosage of elixir, and that certainly didn't help the situation. There were more moments as of late where he felt like he was on autopilot - his body only doing what he had been instructed to do, and everything he did was to please his Savior alone.

But...

These lingering moments when he was with Lila... those were the moments where he felt like he was himself. He hadn't felt that in a long time. The first few days that she was here - he pressured himself to do everything he could to please her, and everything that would please his Savior at the same time. It felt like it had been working, and up until the moment that he had the elixir in her hands - Ray believed that there was such a thing as having the best of both worlds. Hell, he had even convinced himself that tricking Lila into drinking it would make her as content as he was... and on some level, he still wanted to believe that.

But something in his gut told him that Lila was already beyond the elixir. That's why he made the fast decision after... after that traitor caused a commotion the first time. She shouldn't have to do something she didn't want to do- not if she was committed to his trust. It was wrong. He knew. He shouldn't have done such a thing, but something told him to do this.

It pained him, however.

So, he tried not to think about that fact. Just that he needed to get this bottle to Lila sometime soon. It would be for her own safety, and just in case something happened to him. Paradise forbids something happens to her... as long as she was okay. Ray lifted his head and looked around at his surroundings and realized that in the midst of his deep thought, he had wandered all the way to Lila's side of the compound. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop his legs from continuing to head in that direction.

Ray stood in front of her door for the longest time, as he weighed the punishments for doing such a thing.

Alas, the only thing that he could think about was that kiss.

_"Lila..." His eyes met hers at once._

_Lila was crying just as much, if not more then he was, and the sight of which was perplexing. Why would she be crying for someone as useless as him? Somebody as pathetic as him?_

_"Who do you see when you look at me?" She demanded._

_"What?" he was taken back by the question._

_"What do you see?" She repeated her question, once more, and Ray looks down._

_He isn't sure what she wants to hear, but maybe that isn't her point... she just wants to know what he sees when he looks at her? He has so many things that he could say. But he can't say them all. That's too... embarrassing. Ray isn't sure how to answer, but he comes up with something and manages to say something. "Someone with a warm heart... cares about people who don't deserve that worry. You see the world as a better place then what others do... and you paint it that way... so they can see things the way that you do for a moment."_

_She nods her head and keeps talking: "When I look at myself, I see someone who's done nothing right her entire life. I definitely don't see someone like the one you talk about. But you know what? You need to know what other people see in you to remind yourself of all the good traits that you have, things that you don't see about yourself because you're too blinded by your own thoughts."_

_He doesn't - no, he can't believe that she would think poorly of herself. Her trembling fingers against his shoulders and the way her voice cracks in anguish when she talks is the only thing that he can think of right then._

_Ray opens his mouth like he wants to say something more but she stops him before he can say anymore. "And when... when I look at you? I don't see what you see."_

_"Because when I look at you I only see somebody I admire," She admitted. "I don't see just anyone, and I definitely don't see anyone worthless or useless when I look at you, Ray! I don't know why you can't see the good things that I can. I've been trying to tell you this for days, now. You're worth more then you think you are... and you shouldn't treat yourself like that. You've done so many things that others can't even joke about accomplishing. It's amazing! You have to sit back and look at this!"_

_"I don't want you to think that you're nothing. I want you to look at yourself and be okay with the person that you are!" Her voice has gone soft at the end. When Ray lifts his head back up from the ground and looks to Lila; She's in front of him, so close that he can feel the ghost of her breath against his cheek, heavy from the emotional display that she had. Her chest rose and fell, cheeks flush pink, and big brown eyes trying to look into his heart. He's no better then she is at that moment. His own face is hot. He has only imagined her this close to his person in his dreams and all of a sudden -_

_Without even thinking, she inched forward and brushed her lips against his own. His hands that pressed against her forearms went limp as soon as he felt her touch on his body. He was far too startled to know what to do. Everything he had imagined and thought about? It was nothing compared to the real touch of Lila's hands, her lips, and... such thoughts flooded to the surface of his mind. What was paradise except this feeling of Lila's compassion towards someone such as him? The elixir had nothing on her kindness._

_Eventually, he softened and returned it, but the small gesture couldn't have lasted longer than a minute, maybe two... it didn't last long enough in Ray's opinion._

He took a deep breath. Then, he walked into her room, with the small hope that she might still be asleep in bed given the hour. He shut the door behind him, just making sure that no one had noticed or would notice. He hadn't noticed any movement so it seemed as though he may just be able to leave a small note for her when she would awaken but -

"Ray?"

Her voice called out to him like an angel.

"Lila." He breathed, body stiffening. Oh, she had been awake after all. He wasn't sure that he had the strength to speak with her when all he could focus on was that incident. "I didn't think you would be awake. Oh no, oh no... I thought you would be asleep. I didn't mean to walk here but I - I was having trouble sleeping and when I'm restless I wind up wandering the hallways."

"It's alright. You've mentioned that before." She sat up in bed and the sheets cascaded down her body revealing more skin then he had seen before during the daytime. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm okay." He swallows. "Actually, I came to um, bring you this."

He flashes the bottle in her direction, and she cocks her head to the side.

"It's... not the elixir. This is just like it, at least, it looks exactly like it. I wanted you to have this just in case someone tries to give you some, if that happens, you can drink this in front of them." Ray explains, setting the bottle against the bedside table, trying to not look directly at the girl. Even now, bathed in the moonlight he thinks that he can see that the American's cheeks are as rosy as they had been in his memories. "You just tell them I already gave you it."

Her eyebrows narrow and a frown flashes across her face, but the look is wiped away after more than a second. She beckons him forward, closer to her as she stares at him. "Thank you, Ray."

She lifts a strand of hair from her shoulder and presses it back out of the way, and more of her bare shoulder is revealed to him. "I haven't seen you since the other day, Ray," she begins to say. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

Ray's face was burning crimson. He swallows. It's not that she did anything wrong. She did everything right, everything that he might have liked, but he wasn't sure that he was worthy of this kind of pure affection. He can't stand to think that she may feel bad. "It's... o-okay." He whispered, rubbing his hands together. "I'm not... I'm not upset about what we did, um, outside."

"I didn't exactly ask if it was okay if I..."

She wants to say she wasn't sure if it was okay that she kissed him. It was very much okay, even if the thought tempted him to think about things that would have made some people very angry with him. Ray shakes his head, adamantly. He stops her before she can say the word. He isn't sure that his heart is strong enough to be able to hear that from her mouth just quite yet. "I - I... liked it. Don't apologize."

"Oh."

He echoes the phrase. "Oh."

It seems that Lila gets the hint that he isn't upset. She decides that she won't torture him with those lovely daydreams, so it seems, because she starts to talk about something else. "What brings you to my room, Ray? I thought you had a lot of work... The last time we spoke, you said you had to finish something that might take you a few days." she says.

Ray looks away from her because he knows that she won't be happy with him as he's been working very hard without much rest. It shows on his face, how tired he is... and how uncouth he looks. His hair is all over the place and askew! His shirt isn't pressed, and there are more pronounced wrinkles than he might like. If he was honest, he might say that he hasn't slept in a few hours. "I finished my project, and I just - I needed to come and see you. I don't think anyone saw me... I just wanted..." He drones, unsure of where he was going with that.

She scoots forward across the mattress and takes ahold of one of his hands. He can't look her directly in the eyes, not when she's wearing a tank top of all things, but her hand pressed against his own is enough to make him nervous and relaxed at the same time. It didn't make sense but it just happened that way. "Ray, you need some rest." she coaxes. "You look like you might fall out soon."

His eyes pathetically dart between the door and her form. Does she want him to leave? "R-rest? But, you... You want me to leave?" he asked. If she wanted him to go, then he would go.

Lila shakes her head at the question. "I want you to stay... You look like you might pass out at any minute. You can rest your eyes for a few minutes with me if that's alright with you."

"You want... You want - me to sleep in the same... the same bed as you?"

"Sure," She nods her head. "I don't mind. Please, Ray?"

He can't say no that face. Ray reluctantly recants the idea that he's going to book it out that that room because she wants him to stay with her, and he won't leave her alone if she doesn't want that. He does lay down next to her on the bed but he's put as much space as he can humanly create between the two of them of them as if that might save him from any indecent ideas. His body is rigid and he looks as though he's been sucking from a lemon. He can't relax! He absolutely won't be able to do that. As if she knows what he's panicking about -

he finds her palm pressed against his cheek.

His head turns in her direction and he finds her looking right at him. Ray lets out a soft gasp at the sight. There's something lovely about seeing her in this perspective. Her lips curled into a bemused smile, looking right at him with no care in the world.

"Lila?" He whispers, uneven.

"Relax, Ray," The soft sound of her voice stills some of his nerves. "This isn't any different than when we talk on the phone when you can't sleep. The only difference is that you can see me and I can see you. I don't bite, you know that."

He bites his lower lip and tucks it underneath his teeth. For some reason that didn't sound all that bad. It had to be the hushed voice in the back of his head haunting him, plaguing him with those sorts of ideas. Eventually, he laments, trying to explain why he's so flustered. "It's not as easy... when it's not a picture in my mind, sometimes... the real thing is..."

She understands, she always knows what he means. "I get it. Sometimes it's easier when its a picture. Well, you can close your eyes and pretend I'm not here... if that helps." He takes the advice, and she can't help but laugh at him for actually listening. "How that's working out?"

"Not well," he immediately responds in a hushed tone.

"I figured as much. It was worth a shot."

Ray is blinded by her laughter. When he opens his eyes again she's much closer then she was before; Her face is pressed snuggly against his chest, and her delicate hand rests against his ribs. His heart dares to beat out of his chest and bust free at that rate. Ray is startled by the movement - by the closeness of her body. His hands are still in the air, suddenly stiff and unsure of what to do. He nearly chokes when he realizes that they're closer than before, much, much closer than before.

He thought he couldn't breathe when she kissed him, oh boy, this feeling dwarfed that feeling by a mile. "W-What are you doing...?"

"Getting comfortable," She says, simply.

"...Um," he breathes, not sure if he understands.

She can very well feel fear. There's something whispering to him that they shouldn't be like this. That voice is telling him to stop, to  **stop Ray.**  It's dangerous to be this close to Lila. He's throwing himself onto the open flame, just by being close to her at all these days. She doesn't seem to be feeling what he's feeling, but she could very well be feeling the same thing. The compelling thought to get away is there. But God, she's proving to be more convincing than his fears.

"This is the sort of thing people do when they spend the night together. I don't know how much is too much for you, so just... just let me know when it's too much for you. I don't mind if you touch me, either, Ray." He doesn't protest this touch. Ray just hesitates too much to get what he wants. She reaches up to one of his shaking hands and drapes it across her hip. It sat like a limp fish but he didn't try to remove it from the boiling feeling. When that's said and done, he forgets to breathe.

"You're... very close." Ray manages to say.

"Is that a problem?" She asks, her face unseen to him.

"N-No."

"Good. Just relax, Ray."

Ray eventually settled, and he gave up trying to figure out what he was supposed to do and simply eased his muscles. When he remembered to catch his breath, he caught the whiff of her smell.  _Floral_.  _Citrus_. It's nothing overbearingly sweet or bitter like the aroma that the Savior prefers to use. It's just soft enough that it's nice.

"Ray?"

"...Yes?"

"What were you doing the garden when I found you? I didn't expect to see you there."

"Sometimes... When I can't sleep I'll wander the garden and find flowers that might ease my mood." He said.

She sounds like she's smiling. "Would you show me someday?"

"Would you like to see? I don't think my pictures are good enough to show you... I collect pictures of flowers and trees. So I can get a sense of time around me, and with my pictures, it feels like the passing time has become mine. I don't want to lose even a second of the time I spend with you." He paused, thinking about these things made it easier for him to focus. When he wasn't thinking about how close they were, he could ease his shaking heart. "Actually... I want to take pictures of you instead. What do you think? Pictures are the only way for me to memorize our precious time together... So I want to fill my album with your pictures." Ray trailed.

She laughs a little a bit. "I'll take some of you as well! You can't have too many of just me. It takes more than one person to make a good memory like that."

Ray isn't sure what to say. "Me? You will? I... never thought about doing that. But... I want to have a picture of myself... from you. S-so then... could you tell me before? I want to do my hair again and wear nice clothes. After all, it's going to be the very first picture you'll take for me. Even the thought is making heart warm... Where should we take it?"

"What about the garden?"

It's like she reads his mind. She always seems to know what he thinks before he reaches that conclusion, and it can be trying at times but it's nice at that moment. "Oh, that's right. That'll be perfect. We can take one with the flowers. It would even better... if we can take it with the Lily of The Valley." Ray said, enthusiasm beaming through his words at every point.

"You really like the Lily of The Valley, huh?" Lila sounds like she's teasing him a little for his show of favoritism. But he knows that Lila understands why that one is important to him. She's seen the same meaning that he has, and that was before they even met each other. "It is a beautiful flower. I can't blame you for picking that one."

"I want it to... hold a special meaning for us," he admits, softly.

"I can respect that," she said. "You know... there's some back home too. I've painted it before a few times... and I haven't thought about that in a while. It's nice that some things are the same here as they are where I'm from. There might a lot different here but the flowers didn't change at all. That's... something that I appreciate."

Ray can agree. If she lost something that important to her heart it might have crushed her soul. "Maybe... maybe someday you can show me how it looks in your world."

"I would love to, Ray." She says, softy.

There's a comfortable silence that washes over them within an instant.

It was just... the both of them, and while they both knew they shouldn't have been doing what we were doing -

they just did it anyway.

It's the notion that despite the danger brought on the two of them there's still something to be said of trust, hope, or happiness. These moments might be fleeting or sporadic, and yet, the small moments make it worth it.

"Now that I'm here with you, I don't want to leave. I'll miss you even more." He whispers, scared.

It's what they don't want Ray to say or do, but he feels something.

"I know."

He's honest with her about it. "I've never felt this sort of way before."

"Oh, Ray. I told you not to worry, I wouldn't go anywhere without you. You wouldn't go anywhere without me." She promises him. Her fingertips grip the edge of his shirt as she speaks in earnest. "Even if we're separated for a little... it won't be forever. You just have to trust that we'll see each other again, or that I'll make sure it happens... or you'll make sure it happens."

It was the only way they would be safe is what she means to say.

"Yeah..." he says.

The only one that needs to be protected is you, is what he wants to say.

His hand brushes through her hair; His fingers tangle and untangle themselves every so often.

"But that won't happen," She says, and he wants to believe it.

They both know that they aren't sure of that, deep down inside.

She dares to whisper his ill-begotten dreams. "As long as we're together, I mean, working together... we'll figure a way out. A way out of this."

They shouldn't dare think of something like that. He knows that Lila is just dreaming... and there's no harm in dreaming, as long as you don't act on it in any way. "That... that makes me happy."

"Ray..."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think... Well, do you ever see something different for yourself?" She looks up at him as she speaks to his heart. Lila has asked something like this before, but he didn't know what to tell her or what to say about it. "I know you... value your work for the savior and all, but is there something you want to do for yourself? Something that might be selfish but you want it? It doesn't matter how silly you think it sounds. I want to know what you're thinking about like that."

"It's not my place to think like that..." Ray says as the words are barely above a whisper.

The look in her eyes pains him. "Humor me, please?"

"I think it would be nice to go out to an ice cream parlor with you." He murmured in admittance. "In the city, where we could hold hands and I could share my ice cream cone with you. I would do my best to make you smile the whole time... and, I'm not fond of picking flowers but when I see this I always envision you with a crown of beautiful flowers..."

It's one of the many things that he thinks about. He doesn't allow himself to think about these things often, but when he does it always goes far beyond what he should. "I'm sorry... I just sound foolish... Those kinds of thoughts are wrong."

Lila always tells him that his thoughts and dreams matter. He likes that. "You're just humoring me, there's nothing wrong with that."

He goes quiet.

"I dream of these things often," Ray admits to her, quietly.

"I hope you continue to dream hopeful dreams, Ray," She said.

She's the light. She must think of things such as these whenever she wants. He's far from this light. She's well-beyond his reach, anchored in the darkness by his cold and endless struggle but he wants so badly for a moment where he can bathe in the light. The sun had not risen in his own mind for such a long time but he wants to know that feeling once again. It's his turn to try and learn more about what's going on inside of her own head. He musters up his courage and decides to ask what she dreams of, what her fantasies are... if those things can make him content for far longer then what he alone wants.

"...Would you h-humor me if I asked you the same, Lila?"

"What I think of?" She asks him, unsure.

He nods his head.

She humors his question. "It would be nice to be able to be lost in the gardens with you, an afternoon picnic perhaps? You could watch me as I painted the scenery... If I recall, you have a tact for seeing right through my canvas and finding the joyful meaning in what I'm doing, rather then the sorrowful one... and maybe even if you're willing, I might be able to paint your portrait underneath the sun."

"Your dreams are also... beautiful." He tells her with a faint smile.

"You sure? I don't know if you can handle sitting still that long, Ray." She teases him.

Ray swallows his fears. "I would do anything to see you smile."

He can feel her fingers brush against his hair. She's not even looking at him but it feels like she is. "For such a shy boy, you sure know how to make an impression, Ray."

"...Thank you, Lila," he says, shutting his eyes.

He can feel her shift. "What for?" She asks.

There's a lot of things that he could have said. There was just so much that he wanted to say, and so much that he thought would make her happy. Despite the fever of things that came at him, Ray doesn't think he actually ever answers the question for her as his exhaustion finally catches up with him and he drifts off to sleep with visions of peaceful fantasy in mind. He's dared to walk the line of shadows just for the chance to see the sun, and for some reason, Ray doesn't feel all that guilty at that moment.

Just peace.

* * *

When I awoke from my sleep I found that Ray was now gone. The extra weight on the mattress was now gone from feeling. My fingers felt the now cold and vacant spot and turned up empty. He had been here for a short while but long enough that I knew he managed to get some actual sleep. It was a little relieving to knowing that he had gotten something that he needed. I couldn't do much for him, not without risking my safety or his, but the small gesture made me feel better.

We spent a while of that time just talking to each other about things, and while I might have preferred that he got some rest instead... I liked that we were at this level where we could talk about things without too much damage from his brainwashing. He was starting to see things differently, even if it was a small amount, in the end... the smallest thing could be the very thing that helped me save him from this place.

I just had to keep trying my hardest to make him see what had been done to him, and that he had the right to care about himself.

It would make it easier to ask him to leave when I got the opening.

I don't know what I would do next - once Ray was free, but... no, I couldn't think about the next plan twenty steps ahead of me yet. Rika and Dad were too unpredictable to do that.

Reluctantly, I got out of the bed and got ready for the day.

In spite of myself, I was a little sad to not see him when I got up and left that place behind.

"Why am I disappointed?" I whisper to myself.

I don't know.

But I do know that I spent the rest of my morning trying to understand the strange feelings in my gut.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** LMAO. LMAO.

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, you're here! LMAO.

 **Wisteria:** Is something going on? I don't think I've seen you use that many "lmao's" before.

 **ZEN:** Oh lmao Look at him! It was so freaking hilarious I had to take a picture lmao My hands wouldn't stop shaking from laughter, so I had a hard time taking it.

 **ZEN:** He barged into the place wearing a suit and this ugly wig.

 **Wisteria:** Yoosung... that's not even... you didn't even put that wig on right.

 **Wisteria:** HOW IS THIS ACTING LIKE JUMIN?

 **Wisteria:** WHY ARE YOU CLUTCHING BREAD?

 **Wisteria:** OMG Yoosung!

 **Wisteria:** What kind of HELP is this?

 **ZEN:** That's what I'm saying! LMAO

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Welcome...

 **Wisteria:** Have... have you two been kidding around like this all night long?

 **Wisteria:** I can't believe it.

 **Yoosung:**  Yes, that's what we did.

 **ZEN:** Mr. Kim, sir, LMAO... Sorry, but you have a really bad imitation going on.

 **Yoosung:** You slept through your entire practice session. Do you think you deserve to laugh?

 **Yoosung:** I don't think so. Even my dear Elizabun isn't interested.

 **Wisteria:** Yoosung, you're killing me, plz stop! Give me a break!

 **Yoosung:** I know no such thing as a break. The only thing I aspire is the best efficiency.

 **ZEN:** Oh? Lmaoo! Now that sounds a bit like Jumin Han.

 **Yoosung:** Thanks to you I had to waste my precious time waiting for you to awake.

 **ZEN:** LMAO! Sorry about that... I couldn't help it.

 **ZEN:** I lay down and the next thing I know I blacked out.

 **ZEN:** T_T I'm going to practice for real now.

 **Yoosung:** Then I'd like you to be serious, please.

 **ZEN:** But it's so darn funny since I know you're Yoosung.

 **Wisteria:** That almost defeats the purpose of the practice if you can't see past his poor acting;;

 **Wisteria:** This would make for a good comedy. I would watch a season of this.

 **Yoosung:**  If you're not interested in getting my help I will leave for the internet cafe.

 **ZEN:**  Oh but wait a sec! LMAO.

 **ZEN:** I think for some reason. I get it now, I think I got my answer from the fact that you can't be Jumin no matter how hard you try.

 **Yoosung:** Say what?

 **Wisteria:** Yeah, if you pretend to be someone you're not it might just give you trauma instead of what you intended you know?

 **Wisteria:**...Or, if you try too hard to be someone else and you suck at it, you might just kill your friends because they're going to literally die choking on laughter.

 **Yoosung:** That is true... the ultimate truth.

 **ZEN:**  lmaooooo

 **Yoosung:**  I'm trying to be serious with you, but you're not taking it seriously.

 **ZEN:** LMAO! Come on try some more. I think I get it now. Here bring it on Jumin Kim - I mean Mr. Kim. Let's get it started.

 **Yoosung:** Please insert coin to start.

 **ZEN:** What? lmao

 **Yoosung:** Insert 500 won to continue.

 **Wisteria:** OMG Yoosung I can't right now.

 **Wisteria:** Now you're a broken Jumin Han android?

 **ZEN:** My head isn't working properly either. What do you suddenly need money for?

 **Yoosung:** You must not save your assets if you seek to master White.

 **ZEN:** OH. Is that part of your concept?

 **Yoosung:** Basically.

 **ZEN:** Fine. I just put 500 won on the table.

 **Yoosung:** Just so you know I'll be heading to an internet cafe as soon as the amount reaches 1500 won.

 **Wisteria:** You should stay with him until the end if you're really there to help Zen, Yoosung.

 **Wisteria:** Giving him a sense of urgency probably won't help.

 **ZEN:** Yoosung Kim, if you're running away!

 **Yoosung:** I'm going to be in charge of this practice session, so you should just cooperate.

 **ZEN:**  Say what?!

 **Yoosung:** We'll get started in three, please excuse me.

 **ZEN:** HAHA.

 **Yoosung:** Wisteria, now I must leave.

 **Wisteria:** Oh, yes, sir, Mr. Kim. See you later!

 **Yoosung:** Nothing can best the sweet buns from convenience stores.

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Man... don't tell me, he's not really running off to an internet cafe, is he?

 **Wisteria:** I hope not; I'm glad you guys are having fun together. I'm gonna need to catch my own breath here. He got me too.

 **ZEN:** haha Thank you for being so positive. Ugh... this guy's marking the countdown... and that's pretty similar to the CEO-in-line. I should get ready too. I need to be serious. Wisteria wish me luck! lmao

 **Wisteria:** Remember to keep your straightest face and all will be well.

 **Wisteria:**...Say hi to Elizabun for me. LMAO.

 **ZEN:** Don't... Don't humor him. GAH. Imagine if he brought a real furball?

 **Wisteria:** You better not start imagining that!

 **ZEN:** You're right, Wisteria. I should just get a grip and deal with this... see you later!

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** May the force be with you, Zen.

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

With lighter spirits in my heart, I exited the chatroom feeling a lot better then I did a few hours ago.

Gone was any worry, and in its place was the pure laughter they had induced. Zen and Yoosung were proving to be too much even for my weak heart; Had I been stuck in the room with the both of them I might have died laughing for real. It was the kind of a breath of fresh air that I needed after the ongoing cataclysm that was the Mint Eye.

Without anything to do, I spent the better half of my morning piecing together a juxtaposed timeline of events on my phone. It wouldn't come together no matter what I did. Nothing lined up, and I had huge chunks of unexplained data to deal with. I knew when the twins started out and where they separated but after that until now I had nothing. Seven would go to agency for a while and wind up with the RFA. While, Ray had stayed with V and or Rika for a while, but how Rika got him away from V was beyond me.

She couldn't have just taken him, could she? I thought.

I couldn't cross the theory out.

I didn't like it though.

If I could just get ahold of V, then I might have some actual answers. There was plenty that I had to talk to him about. I know understood why I got dragged here in the first place, and I wasn't just a random target like V had thought, or like I had once assumed. If I could explain my plight to him, then I might get some in return about what went wrong with Rika. If he believed me, that was. I had done nothing to make him think that I had all the best of intentions, but I hadn't known if it was okay to trust him at that point.

I should have gone with my gut in the first place.

In the end, I had a document in the garbage bin, and no ideas to sort through.

My phone screen illuminated Ray's photo. I clicked the answer button and held it to my ear, "Ray?" I asked.

"Hello? Is that you? Is that really you? I'm not hallucinating, am I? ...Can you hear me? Please don't hang up! ...Don't hang up, please, please don't." His voice was loud, practically shouting into the speaker side of the phone. Startled, I listened to him speak and tried to understand why he was so upset. It was Ray, alright, and that sounded like the worst thing to say to someone after a morning where everything seemed like it was alright. I nearly dropped the phone when Ray's voice came through to me.

He sounded confused -

disoriented...  _sick._

I held my phone tight so that it wouldn't fall to the floor.

He didn't sound okay. Ray sounded like he was dealing with something horrible. What had happened after he left my room this morning? Why would they be hurting him now? They shouldn't know have any idea about what's been going on... unless they had been watching him even closer than I thought they would do.

He was crying, crying about the pain he was experiencing.

"Ray...? Are you okay?" I asked slowly.

"Hurts." Ray chokes out. "My head... It hurts... so much. It's hot. I think it's going to burst. Please, don't leave me. I'm too scared. I'm too weak... I should rather be gone...! There's no place for me in paradise... Please, just let me stay in the corner. This is too painful... I just wish everything would go away, my past, my weakness... No one would torture me if I am strong... So I should make myself gone in that tiny corner... I'm too weak."

"Ray, you haven't done anything wrong. What's the matter? What happened?" I try to coax him down, but it's not working. There's too much pain for him to focus on my voice.

Ray's breathing is hard. He's gasping around each and every other word that he manages to squeak out of his trembling lips. The words just keep coming out, as he sounds as though he's trying to hold himself together. "I'm too scared... I should rather be gone. That's right... perhaps I shouldn't have breathed alive in the first place. I must be gone to our salvation... No... No! I want to stay...! I want to see you so much... I want to stay with you... Paradise... Paradise... I'll do anything for our paradise. So please... please let me stay alone in the corner."

I'm nearly on the brink of tears myself. "Ray, did they catch you?"

The way he doesn't answer the question is enough for me. "Lila... I miss you. But I need to be gone for you to stay in the paradise... Please, leave me here... I'm too weak... and you... should be happy."

The line went dead.

"Ray... Ray? Ray!"

No matter how much I called for him to return -

he didn't.

* * *

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** V, thank God! We need to talk.

 **V:**...Hello, Wisteria.

 **V:** I heard that there's no further movement from the hacker as of recent.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm really worried V. I think something happened and...

 **Wisteria:**  I... I shouldn't talk about this here but I'm so worried.

 **V:** Wisteria, is something the matter?

 **Wisteria:** _Not with me._

 **Wisteria:** Do you have any idea when you might make your next move?

 **V:**  I'm afraid I'm not sure. Not yet. I'm doing what I can as fast as possible. So, please give me more time. I apologize that I'm not fast enough. I'll be on my way right after I attend this appointment to come in a moment.

 **Wisteria:** It's important we talk soon, V.

 **V:** I'm afraid we can't discuss that right now. But still, Wisteria since you are chatting with me that means you're safe right?

 **Wisteria:**  I'm fine. That's not the problem not right now I'm afraid, because somebody else sounds like they're in real trouble.

 **Wisteria:** I think they're in serious danger.

 **V:** Understood. It is best not to discuss much here. I'm terribly sorry that as of now. I cannot unravel all of your questions.

 **Wisteria:** It would be better to discuss over the phone when you have the chance.

 **Wisteria:** Why is it you're always bound by these troubles? You don't really deserve all this mess alone you know.

 **V:** That's because I'm nowhere near good enough. I'm terribly sorry. Jumin engaged in quite a complex discussion just before I arrived about this. I think... he pointed out exactly what I lacked. As for me, I changed myself so abruptly at some point in my life, however, I was not ready for that change.

 **V:** And that's where my troubles started.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm sure it's not all your burden here. There are others here that are just as much to blame for this.

 **V:** I appreciate your words. Nevertheless, I have no intention of turning away from my faults. I've always thought that Jumin was more mature then I am ever was since we were children and I think that's because unlike me, he'd accept the world just the way it is. When I was in pain because of my mother he comforted me while talking about what happened without the slightest modification or euphemism.

 **Wisteria:** He's your best friend, after all. He's always got your back.

 **V:** He and I... We were true friends who could treat each other with true hearts otherwise our friendship would have ended ages ago. To me... Jumin has been the window of truth. He wouldn't jeopardize or beautify my existence but shed light on me just the way I am. But it looks like I still haven't matured yet.

 **V:** Even now I am hiding things from him and it feels like my duties are multiplying for me to carry alone. And my heart is heavy for I fear that you'd take all the damage from my burden. I'm so sorry. I'm sure you're going through much more then I am.

 **Wisteria:**  I know you're worried about me, V, but I'm okay. But someone else isn't, and I need you to really dig into your strength.

 **Wisteria:** I think it's best to admit when you can't do anymore alone and ask for help.

 **V:**  ...I appreciate your suggestion.

 **V:** I'll think about it thoroughly... Do you think maybe I have difficulty accept my imperfections as they are? What if that idea that I cannot remedy everything by myself is not an idea but a truth so daunting that my heart refuses to accept it?

 **Wisteria:** Look inside yourself, V. I know you're strong enough.

 **Wisteria:** RFA is your family. They'll understand.

 **V:**...I'll try. Thank you. I'll think about it myself, but... I'm afraid whatever decision I make would lead to someone's pain.

 **Wisteria:** Maybe you should take a moment for yourself right now. This isn't exactly a walk around the park situation.

 **V:**  I wish I could do that but I believe I must wait for it.

 **V:** The prime minister I met with will soon visit my workplace... and I must be ready.

 **Wisteria:** Something's fishy about him if you ask me.

 **Wisteria:** If someone approached me out of the blue for a painting with such urgency, no matter who it was, I wouldn't trust them.

 **V:** If he is hiding a secret perhaps that secret would compound your danger.

 **V:** Wisteria, may I ask you a question? Do you think... my obstinacy to make the daffodil bloom is a futile struggle to deny my fault?

 **Wisteria:** Nobody's perfect... It's your struggle to keep if you wish. Just know any flowers that blossomed underneath it will suffer no matter what and wilt without action.

 **V:** Understood. Thank you for your reply. I envy Jumin. I wish I could be at lest half-mature like he is so that I wouldn't hurt those who trust me.

 **Wisteria:** Good luck, V.

 **V:** Thank you for your kind words, despite the circumstance. I know I am being shameless... but I believe you can make it through this ordeal. It appears our conversation is taking a depressing course. And you must be the one suffering from the greatest confusion.

 **Wisteria:** You have... no idea of what's been going on since the last incident. There are things that we need to speak of that are of the utmost importance... and it's not about what you think.

 **V:**...I see.

 **V:** Huh? I can hear a car outside. Is he here already? That was faster than expected.

 **Wisteria:** Good luck, again.

 **V:**  Thank you. I'll be on my way as soon as this appointment is over. Please give me some more time.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** I just hope... I just hope it doesn't go wrong before you can get here.

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:**  Aaaaah!

 **Wisteria:** Something wrong, Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:** sob sob T-T

 **Yoosung:** I see Jumin's seen my stunt.

 **Yoosung:** About what Jumin said... so the reason why I'm insecure-slash-lame is becuz' I pretend to be a grown-up when I'm not? I am so not gonna accept that!

 **Wisteria:** I think he was just trying to get back at you for dressing up like him, Yoosung. In his own... Jumin way.

 **Yoosung:** Oh. I didn't think about like that.

 **Yoosung:** Still... didn't he have a point?

 **Wisteria:** It happens to us sooner or later... growing up, I mean.

 **Wisteria:** Don't worry so much about it right now - I mean we are the same age, Yoosung. I can't give you much world-shattering advice. Sometimes I'm as lost as you are. You change as you grow. That's what I know.

 **Yoosung:** Will I? Can I be a completely different person once I get a girlfriend? I hope! T-T

 **Wisteria:**  If you don't go out looking for one, you'll never know, poor Yoosung.

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** It's Seven!

 **707:** Hello Princess Wisteria and Yoosung Boy.

 **Wisteria:** You aren't as insecure as Yoosung, right, Seven?

 **707:** Nope. I do get insecure just like Yoosung boy.

 **Yoosung:** Don't call me Yoosung boy...!

 **707:** You gotta admit it.

 **Yoosung:** What's wrong with you? T-T

 **707:** I'm lame too.

 **Yoosung:**?

 **707:** Let's just all accept it and deal with it okay?

 **Yoosung:** What do you feel insecure about?

 **707:** Me no has status but me pretend I have and play tough lol

**Yoosung: ...**

**Wisteria:** Your bluffs are on such another level my God, Seven.

 **Wisteria:** Is something up?

 **Yoosung:** Tell me about it... That's different from my lameness.

 **707:**  I'm different in every way possible.

 **Yoosung:** Seven... You don't actually have a problem with your status, do you?

 **707:**  I'M ACTUALLY... BA BA BUM. PHOTO!

 **Wisteria:**... Huh. I see what your type is. Androids, huh? Dream big my friend.

 **Wisteria:** I can only imagine what kind of cosplay collection you have, and if that's only a taste of what you have then I know what you're about.

 **Yoosung:**  What is this supposed to be?

 **707:** I'm not human, Yoosung boy!

 **Yoosung:** Now you even pull something like this for cosplay?

 **707:** beep beep beep beeeep Mah' ID is 707 Extreme. This is my third status. beep beep beep beeeep

 **Yoosung:** Hey Seven that's not funny.

 **707:** y?

 **Wisteria:** That's pretty srs, even if you're joking, dude.

 **Yoosung:** You gotta be careful. I read from the internet that it's a special inspection week with people who forged their nationality or identity.

 **707:** Special inspection?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah apparently, there are tons of people who make up their social status. But some people who were caught have such tragic stories. You can read them on SNS. So I'm feeling complicated about that.

 **Wisteria:** Some people have good reasons for it... there's people out there trying to hide from abusive family or ex-lovers, or people that need to escape a serious bodily threat.

 **Wisteria:** Though, why are you feeling so chalked up about it, Yoosung? Since you brought it up.

 **Yoosung:** Since they basically risked their lives to do that...don't you think they have really desperate stories behind it?

 **Yoosung:** Like what you said, Wisteria. It can't be all bad people.

 **707:** Did this special inspection start out of the blue?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah, it's been going on for a few days but people say that they've never been this strict. They're looking for people who work under illegal status.

 **Yoosung:** They say it's for the better societal security... I know they mean well but I can see several people asking for help on SNS and internet articles.

 **707:** Oh... you've never seen someone like me in those articles have you? lol

 **Yoosung:** What do you mean?

 **Wisteria:** Oh wait. V wanted me to tell you about that Seven... if you catch my drift.

 **707:**...gotcha. I gotta ask him about it later.

 **Yoosung:** Hang on. Seven... What's the matter? Are you hiding secrets or something?

 **Wisteria:** Yoosung, it's nothing something you have to worry about!

 **Yoosung:** It's not like he has a secret family or a super dramatic spy story... right?

 **707:** I have no such thing.

 **Yoosung:**...?

 **Yoosung:** NO WAY. Seven - Do you have someone in your family who is...

 **707:** Yoosung Wisteria wait

**Yoosung: ?**

**707:** gotta go bye

 **Yoosung:** So sudden?

 **707:** We are walking on a line after all. I need to check the servers!

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** You didn't even ask him.

 **Wisteria:** He must be really frazzled from working so hard.

 **Yoosung:** Bye... Seven... Is the hacker attacking again? Or is he or his family related to the inspection...? That's not it, is it?

 **Wisteria** : I didn't mean to imply anything, but he left in such a rush...

 **Wisteria:** But, that's Seven for you.

 **Wisteria:**  He's got his own secrets to keep, nobody's life is an open book you know?

 **Yoosung:** Seven is kind of mysterious... but he's mysterious in a way different than V.

 **Yoosung: LOL.** Anyways I wanna go back to my games but I'm feeling too complicated to play another round with what Jumin said and what I read online.

 **Wisteria:** That's a shame. Sometimes those venting techniques don't cut it.

 **Wisteria:** The world will be a better place soon, right?

 **Yoosung:** Let's hope it will.

 **Yoosung:** Oh right. So V met the prime minister again right? Do you think he sold his photos this time?

 **Wisteria:** What I'm more concerned with is the prime minister's purpose for visiting him.

 **Wisteria:** Who comes out of the blue to ask about photos?

 **Yoosung:** You say that, but I'm not sure?

 **Yoosung:** Is there actually something to be suspicious about? He's only trying to do good, isn't he? Ugh. I can't even play games. So I'm gonna drop by Zen's and check whether he's doing okay.

 **Wisteria:** I'm thinking he might throw a fit at you. All things considered.

 **Wisteria:** You tried to cradle a loaf of bread all night, chastising him about this and that.

 **Yoosung:** I'm already ready for that and Zen can't hurt me. I'm younger than him and he's so nice.

 **Wisteria:** Oh to live in a world where you think like that, Yoosung. Ha. Good luck, dude.

 **Yoosung:** Bye! ^^

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Time seemed to just pass by slowly, and I could do nothing but pace back and forth for hours as I wondered what had become of poor Ray. Talking with the RFA was the only thing that kept my mind off of it.

Off of my fears.

I couldn't just leave and go searching for him; The likelihood of running in someone that I didn't want to see was extremely high, and I couldn't afford to deal with that situation at this point. Talking off and on with the RFA was the only thing that filled the gaps of time when I wasn't worried for everyone else. Of course, when a knock came to the door, I was surprised. It was the evening when a believer dropped by my room and I stood there in the door frame eyeing him down in speculation. It wasn't a face that I knew but anyone here could prove to be someone not to cross very quickly. Nevertheless, I did my best to keep a small smile on face.

"For eternal paradise. I'm from the lost and found department. Is this bookmark yours...? It looks handmade. So we are looking for its owner." He informed me as he tugged something from his pocket. It's ornate looking and something doesn't click in my head until I see the name that's delicately scrawled on the bottom of the note. The name Saeyoung is on it...  _Saeyoung_. It belongs to a matching set.

It's one of those bookmarks V had tried to give to Saeran but it was just too much for him to see, and he smacked it out of V's hands.

My heart sank at the sight.

It belonged to its rightful owner and it could be of use in the future.

I nodded my head, "Yes, actually, it's mine."

He bowed his head. The believer seemed pleased but almost every face I saw here was like that. They looked happy - content - but it was a joyous state of false happiness. They were not happy... only convinced wrong. These people were just as twisted up as Ray was, but I didn't have to tend to them as I did with Ray. "I'm glad the item has returned to its owner. The flower, the name... It doesn't look like an average bookmark. I hope it isn't lost anymore. Now excuse me."

This was my only chance.

I reached out to him, my hand falling to my side soon after as I knew it was feable to get answers. But I was desperate to know what had happened to Ray, and only the Believers would have some idea where he was or what had happened to him. "Wait. Um, have you seen Ray today?"

"Oh... did you not hear?" He turned back to look at me, something diluted in those eyes made my blood cold. "Mr. Ray is currently undergoing his cleansing. You must be shocked to hear this. After all, he's your comrade in the special mission. But, you will get to see him soon as his cleansing is complete. I hope this time he can completely adapt to the Mint Eye's rules. Since the savior is quite fond of him, I'm sure he'll be back as a good believer."

"...Oh."

"Now, I must leave... For eternal paradise."

Cleansing.

 _Cleansing. They took him to a cleansing ceremony._  It echoed in my mind.

They had taken Ray away, and it was likely that they had gotten hold of him after this morning. It was all my fault that they discovered him. He was suffering because I made him linger longer then he should have. Everything single one of those threats and warnings that I had received wasn't just small talk. When Ray didn't tell me what was wrong with him I could only guess what he meant or what had happened but now that I knew where he was for sure... I had my answer.

The sinking suspicion in my chest had just been confirmed.

They meant what they said, and Ray was suffering for because of it. This was all my fault.

My fault.

I shut the door and slumped to the ground, hands covering my mouth, and eyes welling up with tears.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Ouch. It appears the climactic moment of chance is upon us. We all have an idea of what comes next, don't we?

Solid reminder that: Does anyone want something written? I'll write you a one shot with any characters of your choice for cheap, I need money to get out of a shitty and emotionally-brutal household and it's going to take a while to stock-pile the money. PM if you're into that.


	17. The Strongest | Unknown & Lila

XVII

"The Strongest."

* * *

Darkness

_Noun_

Meaning: the partial or total absence of light.

It surrounds and shrouds him in its entirety. He wasn't placed into this dark cell of his own accord, but he knew very well why when he awoke he was such a place. The only thing that he's known since the moment of his conception in this mind is that of darkness. Darkness is the one that you can put your trust into; The only thing that you can trust into, for that matter. No matter the amount of terror or pain you experience, you can revel in it, allow it to run through your body, and transform it into something that you can unleash on others rather than leaving and living it inside of your mind.

 _Over and over_.

His body aches all over. There's a reason for that. It's not his fault. He runs his fingers against the aching bruise on his side, ignoring the pain that scores up his spine as he does so.

Now, what did that idiot go and do to their body?

 _Pardon_ , his body.

Ray is pathetic.

His memories are fresh, however, and he traces them to understand the price.

_Ray awakes in a stupor as the sunlight shines into the room. He sees the pink ceiling, and for a moment he isn't quite sure where in the world he is. Had he slept-walked all the way to Lila's room of all places? That would be a first for him. It would be kind of pathetic if Lila saw him like that. He tries to get out of bed but finds there's a weight on top of him._

_He lifts his head -_

_and nearly has a heart attack._

_It wasn't a dream._

_He really had gone to bed with Lila. He thought that it was a dream._ _His eyes immediately check to make sure that nothing indecent had happened, and there's a sigh of relief out of his lips. Thank goodness, he hadn't done anything wrong. That's the only thing that he fears. But now, he has more important things to deal with._

_Lila had her arms around him. He may not have been able to see her face clearly but he knew that she had to be comfortable enough with him that she didn't mind how close they were - how close they were touching. He hesitates to remove this affection. He doesn't know if they'll ever be like this again. Ray wants this moment to just last in his mind._

_He definitely didn't deserve this kind of affection but, but -_

_God, **he liked it.**_

_That was wrong._

_Oh, if the Savior knew that he felt so strongly about Lila...!_

_Ray didn't think about what may happen._

_He had to hide these feelings in his chest;_ _At least until their mission was complete._

_After a few moments of letting the peace stay, Ray knew that he had to get back to work. It took a lot of careful movement and just the right amount of gentle touch, but he managed to release himself from Lila's tight embrace, and crawl out of the bed. He took a deep breath and looked over across the room just at the door, and then he had to look at her, just one more time._

_She was so far away from him the light. Peaceful and content in her dreamland, far from reality and in only joyful places._

_What was it that she said to him?_

**"I hope you continue to dream hopeful dreams, Ray."**

_Spoke not of herself, but of him._

_He had never known someone so selfless._

_Ray wanted her only to dream of those impossible dreams, living in her fantasies would keep her much happier then he would be able to do at the moment. He knows that he should get going now, but he can't. Brushing the hair from her face... she is revealed to him now clearly. He can only wonder what she is dreaming of, what's going on inside of that pretty head of hers. She only told him one of what was many dreams that she had, a girl as kind as she would have only the most pleasant of daydreams as long as it was his duty to protect it._

_When she slept, he had no fears in his heart about this way that he felt. When her eyes looked at him, his heart began to flutter and the words became all jumbled and misplaced, and he didn't know what to do. Right now? He knew very well that what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do, but would she feel the same?_

_He finds himself leaning over, **just enough** , just enough to steal a soft kiss from her lips. _ _His heart is beating out of his chest as he does so, but he wants to know the feeling once more... if he remembers what this feeling is like he may never falter in his work._ _"...I wish I had the strength to do that when you're awake," he whispers, softly. "But I'm always too scared to try."_

_Lila doesn't respond to him. She can not. She is but sleeping._

_He has to leave. His feet take him to the doorway, only taking one more chance to steal a look at her form as he walks past the doorframe. A soft apology was written all over his face, only sad that he wouldn't be there when she awoke._

_Ray doesn't notice it but the cameras in the hallway were turned on. Which never happened unless he was at the helm._

Ah! With shaking legs, he stood up and felt the wall for the door. It was here somewhere. The ultimate punishment for someone who hated the dark like Ray? Give him his elixir and toss him into a small dark space for the dogs. It destroyed whatever control he had of this body. So the idiot wormed himself into her bed somehow, and the Savior found out about it. He wracks his brain for the next memory that's been left behind by Ray, the ones that aren't diluted by the powerful elixir coursing in his veins.

_Ray begins to feel the fear that someone may have noticed that he was gone for far too long. How many hours had it been since he left his room? He had only meant to pop in and out of Lila's room. But... the moon was gone and the sun was up. The strange feeling that someone is watching him lasts for such a long time. The entire way back to his room, he can't stop for a moment. It's like there is a cloud of darkness up right behind him. Why...? Why is this happening to him now?_

_His body shakes as he tries to enter his workroom but there are people in wait for him. It's Claude and a handful of Believers at his side. He's standing there, reading through some of Ray's work notes, chatting idly. All eyes in the room turn in his direction when the door shuts behind Ray. He wonders why Claude is here, and why the man would bring backup with him of all things._

_"Ray," the man says._

_What he wants is written all over his face._

_"Where have you been?"_

_Ray swallows, the terror in his chest has reached his peak._

_Ray wants to turn around and run._

_"Actually, don't answer that. I have a good idea of where you've been." He tsks, his disapproval in the game is evident. Claude isn't happy with what he's done tonight. "I know I told you that you could play around with Lila if you wanted, but you've gone and taken it too far. The Savior is displeased with your actions. I'm displeased with your actions. You should put your work before everything, you know that."_

_There's no point in running._

_"There's a line between playing a game with a girl and letting a girl think you love her of all things."_

_He knows he's surrounded._

_The notebook is discarded on the floor like yesterday's trash, and he raises his hand."My little Wisteria is meant for bigger and better things than you, Ray. I thought you understood your place? You were such a good boy. But that's not good enough. Why, I dare to believe for a moment that you want to destroy the fabric of the family that the Savior has been trying to build for herself, you, I, Lila, and the rest of the Believers."_

_This is what Ray deserves._

_Claude doesn't stop at that point. "You look like you want to run, Ray. Why would you ever try that...? Don't you know that if you fight against what you know is right, that Wisteria may get hurt in the process?"_

_His eyes widened._

_"If you do something wrong, then I can't speak for Wisteria's safety."_

_There's no light to protect him and -_

_**His light**  can't be protected if he doesn't take the punishment._

_Another mistake made one again._

_It's all his fault._

_So he must take this pain._

_Claude snaps his fingers together. The man doesn't know what Ray is going to do, whether he's going to run or accept it. The way that Ray's shoulders sag down, and he looks like he's lost everything shows what he's going to do. "That's the boy that I know. You know your place in paradise, at least, somewhere in that airhead of yours you remember how to grovel. He needs to relearn our way of life."_

_He'll take all of the pain if it means that Lila is safe._

_Ray bows his head._ _"...I understand." Ray chokes out of his mouth, bated breath heavy._

_They flock him at all sides and take ahold of his arms before he knows it._

_"Now, Ray, I invite you to paradise."_

The rest of the memories are insignificant.

There's nothing but the strength that has been given to him with fiery anger from the darkness; That's what's materialized from the turmoil they tossed Ray into. The pitiful sobbing and crying, his weak calls for paradise to forgive him. All Gone. In their place? A much stronger and better version of himself, that's what he thought.

Bathed in hours and hours of repeated pain, torture, rewriting of his code just to shape Ray out of the way and bring  **him**  into the world once again.

Ray had been broken faster than the last time they toyed around him for making a fool of himself. It had been a such a long time since he had been in control. Such a long time... it felt euphoric to be the one making all of the choices once again. He didn't know where to begin with all of the things that he could do, that he could toy with, and that he could destroy. Destroy for trying to destroy him. What might be the best place for that? The memory of big brown eyes staring at Ray with passion.

Why didn't he start with the woman who caused all of his trouble? He did have to thank her for allowing him to see the light of day, after all. At least... before he took care of her, that is.

He wanted out of this room.

There was so much to do.

So little time to do it.

Saeran banged his fist into the door over and over until he heard footsteps heading in his direction.

When the door opened, the Savior was the one to greet him to the world once again.

"Welcome back,  _Saeran_."

* * *

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**V:**  Wisteria!

 **Wisteria:**  Welcome back, V. Any news? About... you know?

 **V:**...I've been preparing as fast as I could. But I'm afraid I have nothing to tell you just yet.

 **V:** However, Yoosung is right... I didn't sell my works. ^^

 **Wisteria:** I figured as much.

 **V:** It appears that the prime minister is tremendously interested in us, and I've logged in to relay something about that.

 **Wisteria:**...Tremendously interested, you say?

 **Wisteria:** That's out of the blue.

 **V:** He knows that we do good for society and he would like to award us with governmental commendation.

 **Wisteria:** Normally that would've been a good thing, but right now? I'm not sure.

 **V:** It is a good thing, but... it hasn't been long since Rika passed away and to be honest... the future of the RFA remains nebulous.

 **V:** So I don't think it will be wise to associate with the government or related people.

 **V:**  I wanted to ask everyone to tell me no matter what if somebody, like a political official, or someone in general, requires information about us.

 **Wisteria:** That makes sense.

 **V:** I'm deliberating it.

**707 has entered the chatroom**

**707:** V, Wisteria... you're here.

 **V:** Oh.

 **707:** There's something weird about this hacker.

 **Wisteria:** Weird?

 **707:** Yeah. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it.

 **Wisteria:** Doesn't he usually follow a specific pattern?

 **Wisteria:** I mean you've been fighting the hacker for a while now, you've had to have noticed his cues.

 **707:** Yeah, that's the thing.

 **707:** I'm not sure if I'm against the same guy.

 **V:** What do you mean?

 **Wisteria:** As far as I know it's just that one hacker, I never spoke to more than one person during that incident.

 **707:** I thought that was what you said in the first place. But... it's a real head-scratcher!

 **707:** Something's not right about this hacker.

 **V:** Huh?

 **707:** His patterns different. It feels like I'm against a completely different person.

I've come to tell you in advance since no one knows what'll happen to the messenger.

 **Wisteria:** Different...? Are you sure?

 **707:** Well his ID is still the same but his pattern is completely wrecked.

 **707:** The first guy was more coordinated. This guy?

 **707:** He's all over the place, not in a good way.

 **V:** Thank you for letting me know, Luciel.

 **707:** Sure and now I'm off to defend!

 **Wisteria:**  I'm concerned.

 **Wisteria:**  Something doesn't feel right.

 **707:** I don't get it either. Wisteria, watch yourself. You don't know what'll happen to your situation.

 **707:** Same goes for the messenger.

 **707:** V. Call Jumin for me will ya? My hands are full right now.

 **V:** Will do.

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**V** : Though the C&R intelligence unit will soon learn about this whether I inform them right now or not.

 **V:** Now I'm concerned for your safety.

 **Wisteria:** I've held up this long, V.

 **Wisteria:** V, you're still... coming, aren't you?

 **Wisteria:** I have a...

 **Wisteria:** I have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach right now.

 **V:**  Yes, now I'm ready.

 **V:** Wisteria I'll call you on my way.

 **Wisteria:** I'll be waiting, V. Stay safe.

 **V:** Very well. I'll see you later.

 **V:** You too.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

It was only a couple of minutes before V called.

He was urgent in his manner of speech. He asked, "Hello? Lila? Is everything okay? Tell me you're okay."

When I picked up the phone and heard him speak it was like I had a lifeline on a game show and he was about to give the million dollar answer to me. I hadn't been able to talk to him directly in a while. It was nice to hear a friendly voice when the world was crumbling around you, I thought. It wasn't a guarantee that things would be okay but it was a reminder of hope.

And hope was what I needed desperately.

_Horribly._

When Ray called me in a fit of panic and pain I knew that had to be the final straw. I couldn't stand by and pray for the game to go my way. I would have to do whatever it took to get us out of here. No more fleeting moments of fear as I tried to catch my breath. I needed to get Ray out of here as fast as possible, if we could get to him, that is. V would know more about the ins and outs of this place, and he could provide me with what I needed to get Ray back. At least that was what I hoped, badly.

"I'm... okay, physically at least," I said.

I was this close to losing my mind.

It was taking my entire focus just to hold my phone to my ear. "I can't say the same for you or Ray."

"That's... well, better then I hoped," V mumbled underneath his breath. "I'm near that building you're in now, but something doesn't feel right."

I didn't think that V was holding himself together much easier either. He had been trying to keep the prime minister at bay for the past few days, and I could only wonder how difficult that must have been.

Someone that scares Saeyoung is someone to be feared, never trusted.

"You're nearby? That's a relief. V, are you going to be able to get inside again? I know they keep watch at night but there are not many openings. How will you do it?" I asked him, unsure of the answer.

I peered out of the window.

Nobody on this side of the building except for a few believers scouring the grounds on a nightly patrol; Which was odd, I often didn't see many of them at night. It was possible that they had turned up the security measures after V had managed to slip in undetected. But I hadn't seen that many guys outside before. Just what in the hell was going on around here?

I grimaced. "Wow. I don't know if it's just me, but it looks like security has risen."

"Yes, once given the opportunity I'll find a way inside. You're right. The security outside the building has multiplied, and the atmosphere looks much more vicious. There's no doubt something has happened in that building today. I don't know what but something is wrong now. Lila, I will get in there no matter what it takes." He promises, and I know he means it. "Please, stay where you are, if possible. You shouldn't compromise your location with unnecessary movement. At least I know where you are, so please, leave the rest to me. I will protect you in whatever situation."

My hand rested against the cool glass.

He was doing everything that he could for me, and for Ray.

I had to trust him.

Even if I didn't have the full story.

"I believe in you." I finally said.

V sighs, possibly in relief at that fact. "I would hope you would trust me well. You're the only person I trust the most and maintain contact in secret right no about... this mess. You're also the only person who knows about Luciel and Saeran."

"And that... assumedly, the man who won't leave you alone is actually their father, right?"

He hesitates. But he knows there's no point in hiding that now. "Yes, I'm afraid that is the case. The prime minister is after the both of them and he won't rest until he gets the both of them. In fact, he contacted me in order to figure out where they are. Since he has already learned that they might have been close to me at some point, there's no telling what's going to happen next." V sounds grim. But it was grim. He's coming after them, and who knows what their Father is capable of? I was fearful for not only Saeran but Saeyoung.

Their father was a looming threat, always, but now this man knew that V knew something -

the RFA knew something  _about_   _them_.

This was bad.

"If he's found you then, then..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. "I don't want to imagine it."

"I know. I'm aware of what could happen." V says, softly.

He knows very well what might happen. "When I first met them, Luciel was risking his all in order to protect his brother, though Saeran was unaware of this fact, and that has never changed. He would often tell that he doesn't care what happens to him, as long as he can protect Saeran. I wish to protect him and the brother he is so desperately trying to protect. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I wish I could tell you everything, but... nonetheless, I thank you so much for keeping secrets about them."

I turn my head away from the window. "I understand the severity of the situation. There's a reason why you're trying to keep this secret from the others, and while I don't agree with how you're handling this, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. It's not my place to say anything. It's not my secret to bare. It's yours."

"Thank you, Lila," V said.

I shut my eyes. "I have my own secrets to tend to at this place and it's time I tell you what I've learned. There was a reason why I was brought here, V," I begin to explain my own secrets to him, at least what I can say without causing too much trouble. No doubt it's going to cause a sense of urgency if not danger at the reality of what was in front of everyone. "The Savior of this place? Her right-hand man is my Dad, and they're the ones who put it into Ray's head to bring me to this place."

V doesn't say anything. I don't think he knows what to say to that information.

I take a breath. "And... that's not everything, V. It's not just that he's here or that he's working with that woman. I know why they told Ray to do what they did now, even if I don't understand the entirety of their plan, I have an idea of what they wanted. They wanted me specifically to do this for me, because of the who I am."

V seemed to think I was implying that I did something wrong, or that the reason that wanted me in this place was that of some kind of guilt. "I feared that an innocent person would be brought into this. You've done nothing wrong, and you don't seem like the kind of girl that gets involved in something of this severity on a normal day. You needn't think you're one to blame for this, Lila."

I snorted. It was a painful laugh, but V had a good point. "Yeah. You're right. I don't go out of my to wander into cult compounds, nobody does. I don't understand why or how my Father managed to get into such an important position here, but he told me himself why this woman values him so much and that answers my question." I trailed, unsure of if I had the strength to utter this truth.

This... unnerving and petrifying truth.

This was V's former lover, his flame, the one who saw him as a sun. He loved her in spite of what she had done. At least, that's what I always saw in him. He loved someone who needed all kinds of help, and she never got what she needed. Something broke her up inside and there no was turning back from whatever happened. For V, it was an endless loop in an abusive relationship that he couldn't escape. Even now, that was why he was here, why he was trying to save me, and Ray.

He might have thought he could save Rika if there weren't any people who could get hurt in the crossfire.

"The reason?" He hesitates for the answer just as I waver to give it to him, "Could... Could you tell me this reason, Lila?"

It comes out of my mouth: "Because she's his daughter too."

V's jarring and sudden silence on the other end of the phone call is telling enough.

"...Are you okay?" I said, softly.

"That's... That is a lot to take in. I'm not sure... what to do with this information." V paused, there was some rustling around him, the sound of wind and trees blowing around him, it's apparent that he's going to try and figure out his next move as fast as he can. He doesn't know that I know that the Savior is Rika, his fiance. But he now knows that I'm more involved in this game then he once thought. "I believe it is a must that I see you as quickly as possible to talk about something very important... Huh...?"

A humming of static began to fill the background of the phone call. This had never happened before. His signal must have been lagging. It was possible the remoteness of the area was diverted by systems that were up here, right? This had happened a few times prior when we spoke on the phone but something in my gut didn't feel right.

I stared at my phone. "V?"

The interference was growing, there was that bad feeling again. This wasn't the usual hum of signal loss. I realized it was different after it continued to grow louder and louder. "Oh fuck, don't tell me they're actually listening to my calls now. I thought I was paranoid for no reason but they can! I can't deal with my Dad and her on top of this right now!"

"Lila...? Hello? Bzztt... Lila, can you hear me? Bzzt... Hey? What... matter.. Bzzt... this... Hello?"

I could barely make out what V was saying.

" _Hehehe..._  How very fun." A new voice came through the other end of the cell phone. It was blocked by some of the blaring hums so I couldn't entirely distinguish the voice underneath it. Was there a modifier as well? I wasn't sure. But what I did know that it made a chill run down my spine. Malevolent. That's how I would describe it. Whoever it was, they were laughing at us, at the both of us for some reason, and that reason was that the broken call was only a game to them.

I jumped away from the window and held my breath. "Who is this?" I demand, panic and bile rising in my throat.

"..llo?" V's voice was almost too faint to understand.

His transmission was cut entirely from my line of the phone call rather swiftly after that moment; The call was connected to someone else entirely, the person who had interrupted our conversation.

His laughter was taunting me. " _Hahahahaha_...!"

The static died and that voice became all too clear to me who the voice could have belonged to and I didn't want to believe it; I knew who it was at last and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the audible yelp. "I've been listening to everything here. You should choose your words wisely, if you want to buy more time to stay breathing, even for a second. I'm sure that's enough for you to get what's going on. Maybe not, since you're a moron. Stupid toy... I'll be there soon, so you just wait and let your imaginations entertain you.  _Hahaha._ "

* * *

The call dropped and not even a second later there was loud banging on the door. I stared at it like a demon was about to walk in. I can't stop the gasp from escaping my lips at the sound; My heart began to pound against my chest as my fear rose.

I had been on edge ever since Ray tried to talk to me, and now someone was standing outside of this door and I didn't know how safe it was to trust my own suspicion; That call left me feeling vulnerable. Ray was the only one able to get control of these things, that couldn't have been him just now. It shouldn't have been Ray because he should be stuck somewhere coming off the high from the cleansing, right...?

At least, I didn't want it to be Ray.

It could have been one of them. I tried to reason with reason, bargaining the idea that it could have been my Father, or It could have been Rika. It could have been anyone except for the one I knew it was. I wanted it to anyone except for the one that I knew it was. There was another row of banging on the door and I knew that I had no choice but to answer it.

"Who... who is it?" I asked.

 _No response._  Another row of knocking came in its place. It was harder and louder than the first few sets of pounding; Whoever it was, they wanted inside right here and right now. I opened the door to reveal Ray's face, but he was dressed differently then he had been when I saw him last. Gone was his mauve lapel and eccentric way of dress, replaced with a black suit, and a collared shirt that had been buttoned haphazardly. His hair was unkempt, messy, not bothered with.

The one thing that stood out was his eyes. The ever unnatural green was one thing that had been difficult to contend with, but they seemed to shine even more vibrantly then they had ever before. He stared down at me with a hand on his hip.

"What took you so long?" He said.

Something was off about him and I wasn't sure what it was -

What happened while he was gone?

"I was worried it wasn't you out there, I never know when my Dad might drop by and I really don't want that, you know that," I answered, immediately. "I was really worried about you! You didn't say anything for the longest time. I haven't heard from you in hours. Radio silence! Are you okay? You sounded really scared earlier... did something happen? You made it sound like... well, I'm not sure. I'm just... glad to see you. You are okay, right?"

He didn't answer me.

Was this Ray? Was this person really the Ray I had come to know or was it someone else?

"...Ray?"

 _Nothing_.

He just shut the door behind him and ignored my words.

His posture was different. He lurched around the room as took in the view, taking in the pink and princess cues with distaste. Once he had taken in the environment, that was when he turned around to get a look at me. Ray clicked his tongue. "What a passionate welcome. I was really curious about you this entire time... but your face is so not my type now that I see you."

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat in shock.

"...What?" I said, taken back.

The boy doesn't react to the question, he only continues to speak. "This room smells strange. Is this your smell? You've hardly been here long enough, and this room is already full of your smell.  _Terrible_. I can't stand it."

Something was beyond wrong.

"Ray, what's wrong with you?"

He laughs at the mention of Ray's name. "You haven't figured it out?  _Wow._ "

He wasn't acting like himself, not acting like the Ray that I knew; This boy was crude and spoke without thinking it through, simply blunt and ill-mannered.

I searched my mind for any answer I could sort through, but I came up with nothing on hand. I stood there, staring at him and trying to understand this shift in his personality and appearance.

 _Wait a minute._  I thought.  _Saeran eventually collapsed into the Unknown persona after the elixir had taken a toll on his body, right? Is that what happened? Is the person standing in front of me the first sighting of Unknown?_ I hadn't heard from him in hours, a whole day and then some. That believer told me he had been in cleansing, and they never specified how long that went on. It could go on as long as they wanted, in theory. Ray had been for such a long time, and my fear told me that he had been being tortured for hours without stop.

I can hear my Father's words in my head at that moment and I know.  _"I know you hate the thought of others being hurt, especially someone getting hurt because of you," Claude says, clearly. He's staring me straight in the eyes as speaks with such discontent and fever, vicious and sickly clear of his intentions. "If you want to keep him safe, then you would be wise to stop telling him that he can believe in something other than Mint Eye."_

My fault. I remember. This is my fault.

"You're not Ray," I finally settled on my answer, crossing my arms over my chest in a lame attempt to keep a strong face.

"Perceptive." He replied, lips curled into a smirk. "Took you long enough."

"I didn't expect you to be intelligent enough to even figure that one out. I wonder... what were you doing in here? I suppose you've been dreaming yourself happy with that idiot. Or maybe you were planning to use his naive feelings to rip him apart in the future." He mused. "I'm not sure which one suits you quite yet." He strode back and forth pacing as he talked with me. He doesn't seem to be getting closer just yet, so I stand my ground and watch him. I don't know how to react to his actions yet.

I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off before I can even get a word in edgewise: "Why do you look at me like that? Is that not what you expected me to say? You look like you have so many questions you want to ask me. Don't get your little hopes up. As if I'm going to tell you anything, I'm not like Ray, I don't cave to a self-proclaimed pretty face. I'm not that easy.  _You'll learn_. For your sake, _little princess_ , I hope you're a faster learner then you appear to be."

He stopped pacing in front of me and turned his head in my direction.

Dread filled my gut.

His lips curled in bemusement. The way he's looking my form up and down makes me uncomfortable, and I take a step back for my own safety. "Tough luck you have, however, I'm not some teacher who tells you everything about your dumb questions. And I'm definitely not an idiot who would so desperately devote himself to you,  _like him_."

My heart was pounding in my ears and words were flooding out without planning - I couldn't know how volatile he could be.

I understood Ray. He didn't hurt anyone.

But this was someone new, something created out of pain.

I didn't know him at all.

"You're a different personality, right?" I manage to squeak out of my lips. "Ray never alluded to the idea that he might not be a whole person but I my suspicions-"

He doesn't like this.

He talks over me without hesitation.

"Didn't I tell you I'm not a teacher? I told you not to ask me stupid questions! Ugh! What an airhead. Are you trying to intentionally piss me off? Since savior told me to treat you ' _specially_ ' nice, I'll ' _specially_ ' tell you this one time. I'm only going to say this once, so you should listen up clearly! Ray is my creation. Only the pathetic and lamest part of me balled up to be him. That's all he ever was. I'm the real deal, me,  _Saeran_ , Ray is a fraud. You'll never get to see that idiot again if I have my way." Saeran scowled, spitting Ray's out like it was a bitter piece of candy.

He postulates it clearly as he can: "He's not coming back. I'm the one in charge now."

My voice barely above a whisper. "Why?"

"He was never meant to exist in the first place. Accept the inevitable," The boy I now know to be  _Saeran_ says, simply. "I'm the only one that matters, I'm the one that's meant to be real, and I'm the one that's going to be calling the shots from now on.  _I am the strongest_. Saeran is everything strong and  _Ray is nothing._ "

It's steadily sinking in that this isn't Ray anymore and that where ever he had gone, he wasn't going to be back any time soon just by hoping for it. Saeran was showing the making of Unknown. Someone who was a wildcard and couldn't be trusted, no matter how much pain you saw in his eyes. I don't even realize it but I've taken a few more steps backward. I don't know what to do. The door is on the other side of the room now, and I couldn't make a break for it if I wanted to. I couldn't just take everything with a grain of salt and go for it. No matter where I find myself looking, I don't see a way out of this, this room or this conversation.

I'm ripped from my thoughts by the sound of a chuckle. "What's with that face? You look scared."

My vision settles back in his direction.

I shake my head. "I-I'm not."

It's a lie and he knows it.

"I have to say... I admire the fact you think that you can lie to me and get away with me. You're trembling, on the brink of crying, and you think you can tell me you aren't scared." Saeran cackles, actually laugh at the look of fear on my face. He dusts himself off and stands there as he seems to make up his mind about something. "It didn't work with that airhead either, he just never called you on your bluffs."

My legs are shaking underneath me but I'm doing everything I can to keep it together. "What do you want from me?" I ask him, eyes lingering behind him on the window pane.

Saeran is pleased with this question, compared to the others.

"I'm getting to that,  _fatty_. Don't rush the game... you'll ruin the fun. And what fun we can have together, you don't even know yet. You know, I've waited a while to come out and play for real with you, and I want to relish the moment," he says. "It's been a little frustrating watching from the sidelines all this time, and I have to say, I'm not a fan of the decor Ray's chosen. It makes for a poor backdrop for the games we can play. I could get into it but it would some mighty enough from a good for nothing fatty like you."

I grimace at the insult.

"Oh, yes, this can be a game. Would you rather play this kind of game with me? Why don't I keep you around just to entertain me?"

" _Please don't_."

He gestures around the room, ignoring my pleas. "He definitely had his way with the decorations. I'll give him that. He even brought you flowers like a good boy. Why can't he see that he'll end up becoming a puppet when he acts like a nice idiot? I think he was playing into your fantasies, oh, and clearly his own fantasies since we're talking about it. This fairytale fantasy is sickening, and I can't believe it went on for this long unchecked. This pink paradise won't protect you from the dragons or demons. Is that what you want right now? A scared little girl like you? Don't you want to be the princess who gets saved by her airhead prince?"

The grin on his face widened broadly. "Heh. It's not going to happen. As if you're really that special. Don't tell me, you don't think you're a real princess or something, do you?" Saeran approached me without a second thought; His footsteps hard against the ground, and his eyes full of resolve, pure unadulterated determination to say the least.

I wasn't prepared for a scenario like this; I had never considered this as an outcome.

He was coming at me with malicious intent.

Where I once saw gentleness I now saw terror!

The only thing I was capable of was backing myself into a corner and hoping for the best.

My back was against the wall,  _literally_.

"This smell of yours has been getting on my nerves for a while now. This room, your smell, I don't like any of them. But Ray told you that he likes it, didn't he?" Saeran hissed, "To be frank, I think I'm going to be sick. I don't like it at all. This room, you, everything. Everything is getting on my nerves." His hand slammed into the wall next to my head. His insults came without hesitation. I dare to look away from him but he doesn't care for personal space, he's far too close now.

I shrank down, waiting for the worst. "..."

"Don't you dare so blankly like some idiot! Now you look even dumber than before. Can't you show me anything interesting with that face? And those eyes of yours particularly really piss me off. Mind if you close your eyes for me? Oh, wait, maybe I should blindfold you. That might be interesting enough if I can hold you down." Saeran mused, casually. He kept on speaking as if I wasn't in the room and he was collecting his thoughts and ideas. "I could get with that scenario. I'm not sure you would be a good girl though. I would rather gag you to stop you from whining as well, but then you wouldn't be able to beg for more."

Hs breath is against my neck. "There's plenty of scenarios like this to play around with. I've thought of plenty of ways to get you underneath me, it wouldn't take much. We're already half-way there right now. Oh, maybe we can play around with some of the dirty things Ray wanted to do with you? How about that, princess? Would that make you more willing to play with me? "

"...Stop." I felt like I couldn't breathe.

That's nothing to him. "I can dress you up and dress you down to my heart's content. I think you would look so much better in lace, and I can make use of your ribbons to bind your hands. You're nothing but a toy for me in the eyes of the Savior right now because of your actions, through the words of your Dad.  _Poor little princess, all mine._ "

"Stop!" I repeated myself, louder and braver this time.

It had been a long time since someone had me entrapped like this -  _no way out of this place, you can't get out of this room, there are no openings, there's no way out of this room!_  - it was like I was back at that place again with someone that didn't treat me right. The only feeling that I ever experienced in that place was panic, and the only feeling that I had in my guts in at this moment was panic.

Any instincts I had were far from my reach, memories flooding my mind, and terror high.

Saeran was standing over me. A feat not all that hard given my height, but he seemed to tower in a way that was different than the way that Ray did. His fist raised against the wall made it clear, even if it wasn't directed at me, it was too close with the things he was speaking of. My hands were trembling at my side, I was willing myself to strike him back if it came to that.

"What was that?" He echoes my phrase. " _Stop_?"

I'm not sure what I'm saying it's just coming out of my mouth, "I don't want to play this game. _Stop._ "

"Oh, _princess_ , you're too much," Saeran says. "Why, this is our reality as it is."

"What do you get out of tormenting me?" I swallow, hard. "What's the point?!"

Saeran's surprised by the question, but it doesn't show for very long. His reactions are unbothered by anything I do. "It's fun. I like to think I can get something out of Ray's little princess just to spite him. The ghost of whatever's left of him will cry at the thought of me defiling you. I don't have any need for you like Ray does, or well, did. It wouldn't take much to get rid of you. The Savior might want to keep you around for her reasons, but you'd be surprised how far her kindness doesn't extend for people who don't listen to her every command. You might be her  _precious little sister_  but I struggle to believe you and she are anything alike."

That's something I can agree with. " _We aren't_."

He chuckles. "That's for damn sure,  _princess._ "

"I don't understand why you think you can just abuse me like this," My heart is ringing in my ears but I struggle to listen to him. "I get that you're not Ray, okay? You don't have to do this to prove anything."

"You think I'm doing any of this to prove myself to someone like you? You're such an idiot. I don't care about you like that. We're different people by a long shot, understand?" Saeran doesn't miss a beat. He's going to make a point. "I don't need my worth validated by you, little girl. That's what the Savior is for, she knows my strength and lets it flourish whereas you tried so hard to get rid of me."

My eyes widened at the accusation.

"Oh, yes. I know it was you... filling Ray's head with your little twisting lies, whispering your false sweet nothings to him to make him like you, pulling him close and kissing him, toying with his emotions just to get him bothered, never to finish the game. You tell him you want to see the light in him. But there's no light left in Ray. You should have seen that from the start. You're no different than the others who tried to control him, me, us. I have no use for your pitiful looks, he did."

"Let's make this abundantly clear: You were worth something to that moron. But I'm not that airhead, am I?"

I'm not sure what he wants me to say so I don't answer that question.

What I wanted to say would or might made him lash at me for talking about so abruptly.

"Who am I?" Saeran asks, simply, "Tell me."

His free hand reaches up towards me and I close my eyes, expecting something to come my way but it doesn't. When I open my eyes, it appears he's only taken grasp of my hair with his fingers. He toys with it mindlessly for a moment waiting for the answer, when I don't respond right back at him, he repeats the question once again. "I said," he's right in my face. "Who am I,  _toy_? What's my name?"

"... _S-Saeran_ ," I manage to choke out the name. "You're... Saeran."

He grunts. "You know, I hate that name. I hate it a little less when I hear it come out your mouth like that, princess.."

Oh no, I think as it begins to bubble to the surface.

My breath is heavy and I can't catch it.

This reminded me of something in the past. When someone was berating me down, pushing me into the ground with his wicked words, the face my former boyfriend flashed in my head. I had been trying to keep him buried. So deep in the recess of my head that I wouldn't ever think of that time in my life, but the way that Saeran was looking at me reminded me of that time. If it wasn't for the fact that Saeran was practically keeping me pinned to the wall, I would have crumbled to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Tell me, toy, did you think you were going to be able to hold back that panic attack?"

I looked up at him, frightened.

"I almost pity you." he chuckles, "But if you can't do what I ask of you, _I won't hesitate to get rid of you_."

_Rid of you._

_Rid of you._

Those words triggered something in my head.

_"Lila, you need to stop embarrassing me in front of my damn friends. I can't fucking believe you thought it was okay to show up looking like this at my fucking school. I told you that you needed to lose some fucking weight before you thought you could get away with this shit. Stop fucking around or I won't hesitate to get rid of you. We'll be fucking done."_

Was it really Ray? Or was it even Saeran...?

The overwhelming feelings in my head and my heart were twisting everything up and my vision was blurred. It wasn't that I was seeing Ray or Saeran when he taunted me, when he pushed me into a corner, all I was seeing was the memory of  **HIM**  in front of me. Somebody that had torn me down and it had taken such a long time to build myself back up from. Someone who I thought would be okay to keep around just for my Dad, but I knew now that wasn't ever the right thing to do. These old memories that I had been trying to suppress for such a long time where coming back to me like a crashing wave against an unprepared shoreline.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

It was jutted, uneven, fearful, pleading with him - begging the vision to not act out on the punishment.

"I won't do it again. Don't make me go."

" _Please don't..._!"

My words trailed off into some nonsense that I couldn't even understand. The only thought echoing through my mind. Don't hit me. Please do not hit me. It was like I was a broken record.

The same plead, the same line, over and over again.

 _Please don't_.

All I wanted to was protect him from getting hurt and I failed.

Ray was gone and it was my fault.

All of my struggle for nothing.

Gone with the wind.

"That's what I like to hear, begging. Why don't keep that up for me?" Saeran leaned in closer, so much closer than before and I could feel the ghost of his breath against my skin. Where there had once been a small breath of space there was nothing stopping him from pressing against my form. "Now, where's that fat-ass princess who told Ray he was something useful? No brave little girl, huh? All I see in front of me a crybaby toy, pleading with her master to be kind to her." His hand pulled my head back by the hair so I would be forced to look in his eyes as he spoke.

The words rang in my head over and over.

_Just a toy._

We're looking at each other in eyes. "Lila, I know what you were trying from the beginning, you don't seem to be getting a word that I'm saying. You tried to get rid of me by saying all that weird stuff to Ray. You thought that you could twist him to your liking, didn't you? Do you think you could use him like some puppet? I suppose it's not that much of a stretch from what Ray was doing to you the whole time. He wanted you to be his precious princess in the tower. Some deity beyond his stupid touch. He put you on some pedestal that you don't damn well deserve for doing what you've done to me. What you've tried to do to me."

"What a combination of idiots you two make. The both of you airheads are in the same category. Ray is gone now, and it's a shame that he doesn't get to watch the princess suffer as much as he should. If he was here, he would beg me to not. But he isn't here. Too bad, your time is up too, princess. Can you show me a sad face? Show me all of your years. Huh? Come on, try it. How about an angry face?  _Hmm_? Come on, do something to entertain me more!" He demanded, strongly.

I was anything but myself. There was this unbridled fear in his stomach that made me want to run away from reality, but at the same time, there was this anger in my head that wanted to fight for Ray. I found my voice, it came out shaken and unclear but it forced its way out. "Ray isn't gone. He's stronger then you think is. He's no more gone then you are. You're a part of the same person. He's still somewhere in there, somewhere behind your dark and broken heart. I know it."

"Its one thing to play pretend, and it's another to think he and I are any alike." Saeran scoffs at that notion. "Your dreams are stupid. You can believe all you want but it won't be the truth."

"You do think you're from a world of fairy tales, princess. Why would that bug like someone disastrous like you?" He stood there as his shoulders raised in a mock shrug motion. As if he were bewildered, then he shook his head. "I don't get it. No, wait. I get it. You two must have comforted each other. Because you're both idiots. Idiots who let themselves get hurt. Idiots who think it's okay to play pretend. Idiots who think that  _love_ and  _kindness_  are worth anything in this painful world!" Saeran leaned in closer, his eyes meeting my own.

I swallow, dry.

"Geez... Now I'm really getting annoyed... what good are you? You're good for nothing! I thought you would be able to do more for me."

My lips parted but no noise would come. "...I."

"What? You've got something to say? Did you just realize what a useless human being you are? You should know your place from now on...  _and be silent like a grave._ " Saeran lets the words out in a threat at me. "And don't make me notice that you're breathing. Just stay there like a good toy, and don't do anything to make me mad!  _Like that!_  You'll get on my nerves if you shiver like that! Stop shivering!"

Am I shaking?  _I don't even know._ Everything is numb.

"Ugh, this totally sucks. Why won't you just listen to what I say? I played a nice boy long enough. You don't deserve that. It's not even that difficult to listen and obey." His voice elevated as he spoke, an enigmatic rage, was all I could describe it as. "It's not enough to cower for me. I am the strongest one in this place, you should do it all, _toy._ "

All my body could do was flinch at the sound. Saeran seemed pleased to have gotten this reaction, my breath was uneven and his lips curled into a smirk. This was not the boy that I had come to know thus far. He was a completely different person to Ray. This person must have been built for anger, for pain, for... God knows what. He seems to have some sort of an idea now.

"I know how I can make you react. Don't move." Saeran says. Before I knew what he was doing, and before I can react, he had already sunk his teeth into the crook of my neck.

It was abrupt - _painful_  - I cried out in protest. My body panicked before my mind could catch up. I knew that I was supposed to fight back against this kind of torment, I wasn't a ragdoll! It was a knee-jerk reaction, I pushed against him with all the might I could muster but he wouldn't back down no matter how hard I shoved at him. What's worse is that I can't get the word out of my lips, it's hard to breathe enough already, the four letter word just won't come out with a sound.

Saeran doesn't mind the hyperventilating, nor how hard I'm fighting back against his advances. He just chuckles at the sight. " _Haha_. Is that all you got? Are you trying to push me away? Did I scare you, princess? Too bad. I've barely begun to play our little game. I'm surprised you aren't more excited to play with this body. Isn't this the sort of thing you thought about doing with him?" He takes hold of both my wrists and yanks them up over my head, hard. There's no way to touch the ground. We're at the same level now.

I kick out but it's futile. My struggle against him is all for naught -

he's got all the odds stacked in his favor.

"Tell me, princess," he coos, letting the words slide out. "You're the one that kissed that airhead to shut him up. Is that all you wanted to do? Oh, and then you had the gall to pull him into bed with you while you were clad in hardly anything. What is it that you wanted out of him? I can only imagine what you were thinking of doing. You sure are a naughty girl."

"No, you don't know what you're talking about!" I shake my head with a fever. "I wouldn't dream of doing something that... intimate without knowing it was okay with Ray."

That causes Saeran to burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. He can't stop heaving his chest at my response. He nearly has to wipe a tear from his eye he's so amused by my thoughts. "Oh my God, you really are an idiot. A real airhead, no brain, stupid girl. Didn't you hear me earlier? That airhead had plenty of his own games that he wanted to play with you. He was more then willing to let you toy with him if you started a game. Sure, he wouldn't have given you what you desperately wanted. He was too much of a coward to even try to have you."

I shiver at the devilish look in his eyes.

Saeran enjoys the fear that crosses into my eyes. "But as for me? You don't have to worry about me being scared to finish what I start. Now I've got your attention, don't I? I guess you aren't all wrong about the both of us. He wants to play with you just as much as I want to toy with you. Sickening as it is as a comparison, I have big plans for you beyond what he could ever dream of."

I'm not sure I like the implication. Nor the idea that Ray had been thinking about me... like that. It wasn't that I hated the thought. It was the idea that Saeran was taunting me with the fantasies of Ray who would never speak so about them. Those were privates thoughts, meant to be unshared, no different then what I wanted. I barely managed to get him to lay in the same bed as myself but it wasn't for something explicit reasons. I only wanted him to get some rest.

The pit in my gut might have wanted one or two stolen kisses had he been alright with it.

But...

"W-what makes you think I'm going to let you do this to me without fighting back?!" I say, and I instantly regret the brazen words. "Saeran, I-"

Saeran tugs harder, hissing right at me. "Hush. Because you're my toy. You're going to do what I ask of you if you value your own safety. You think I'm bad? Just imagine what may happen if dear old Daddy knew you needed punishment? If you think that I'm horrible then you don't want to even think about what he might do."

I dread the idea. It shuts me up on the spot.

Saeran inspects his handy work from before with fingers brushing against the fresh bite mark. I can only wonder how bad the mark it is. It stung like a passionate fire... and he seemed very pleased with himself. "I wonder if the marks will stay until tomorrow. I wonder... I should check tomorrow morning when I return. I'm not sure if you would understand I'm saying, but let me tell you this. You'd better start using your head and think of a way to make me not hate you for a long time."

He laughed, a heartless laugh.

It was far beyond the soft chuckle I had garnered from Ray. Saeran wasn't done just yet, he continued. "You should be an interesting toy if you want me to keep you company from now on. Right now you are a little fun, but that certainly won't last, now will it? Seriously, you're useless. I expected better from you. Oh - that's it. Your face finally changed. You look absolutely horrified. I like it. Haha... Hahaha! Show me an angry face. Huh? Come on. Try and provoke me. Make me mad. Mess with me. Come on, try it. Hmm. I'll play with you."

"Why are you doing this?" My voice no higher than a whisper. "Please?"

Why?

Why had it ended like this?

Why had I not been able to make a difference?

They had gotten to you so deep that the talons holding you down were almost undeniably stuck.

"Because," He merely shrugged as if it were obvious. Saeran was still unbearable close. His face mere inches from my own, our noses almost touching as he spoke. "I guess you don't understand being an airhead and all, I hate repeating myself over and over. Get this into your little head. You're beyond your usefulness almost. The goodwill that you think they have in your right now? That won't last forever. You should find it in your best bet to please me and by extension the savior by doing your damn job. I'm the one in charge now. I decide what happens to you,  _you're my toy._ "

My skin burned where his teeth once were.

I tried to say more. "...Saeran, please, you don't have to do this."

"I want to do this." He hisses the words.

" _Saeran, please_..."

His face twisted and the grip on my wrists is tight as hell. He can see that my eyes are welling up with tears, and he cares little to not about it. "It's disgusting to hear you say my name so pitifully like the princess you are. I thought I could stand it earlier, but you prove to be testing my patience. Oh, crying now, are we? I knew it wouldn't take much to knock you from your high horse. You should cry! You're so weak and stupid. You walked here without even thinking about what would happen to you. You listened to Ray, and you knew he was lying for such a long time."

I dared to look at him, but I regretted it. The way he was glaring down at me made my stomach turn to knots.

"That says a lot about you. You're such a princess. Airhead, worthless, entitled, idiot, dumb, pathetic, useless." He insulted, name after name he slung my way thinking he was winning by his words. It was like knives driving into my back every time he struck out. I sank lower to the ground with each word. It stung - it hurt to him hear talking like this but it didn't hurt the reason I thought it would. He was screaming every insult that Ray had ever given to himself and he was pushing it back onto me.

"...I-I'm n-not any of that. N-neither i-is R-Ray."

Saeran laughed. "Seriously, I knew you're just a nuisance. I'm sure I'll have some fun if you make some trouble. Hm, for example... beg the RFA for help, why don't you? Yes, something like that. Do you mind trying? Then the savior will say that you'll need cleansing too. I'll be the one to do that for you. It's going to be so fun! Hahaha! I know how to draw out the maximum pain in the process. I've done it a lot... curious, right? It's going to be so good. Should I tell the savior that you're a naughty girl?"

My eyes widened as I looked at him, blinking through the tears. "You wouldn't do that to me... would you?  _Ray_ , please, if you're in there somewhere, come back!"

If the words reach him at all, I don't know, because all of a sudden Saeran lets go of my wrists and I slump to the ground with a loud thud. I bit down my tongue, cutting back the noise of pain that wanted to leave me. "Don't you fucking stare at me like that! I'm not that fucking spineless airhead! He's fucking gone! He's dead!" He screams, uncontrolled, _unhinged_. Saeran's expression was hard to read at that moment, but whatever it was, he turned his head from me and kicked my leg while I was down.

Then... nobody moved.

He was quiet and I was quiet.

It was only... silence.

"I was going to toy with you again if you started whining like an idiot with those tears. But now you're just boring! It's not fun if all you do is sob and moan for a dead man! You're no fun and I'm not playing with a boring toy. I'm leaving. I'll be back once I get bored again." Saeran threw his arms to the side, like a child throwing a tantrum, stomping his foot against the cold ground. His chest is heaving from his outburst and his green eyes look wild as he looks through my tears at my fears.

This lasts for only a moment because he turns tail and marches off; The door slammed behind him with a resounding thud, the noise echoing throughout the large hallway. "Hey. Don't put anything in this room! I mean absolutely nothing! This is a toy room that will keep my toy stashed up. Oh, and... make sure my toy stays put. Keep your eyes on her and this door at all times. You got it?!"

All I was left with was my tears.

* * *

For the longest time, I couldn't find any strength to pull myself off of the ground. My legs just would turn to jello everytime that I made the attempt. My thoughts were scattered and all the place. Somehow, however, I managed to get my breathing back underneath my control and my vision returned to its clarity after I reasoned with myself that Saeran was long gone. I was in the corner of the room, where he left me, the farthest from the entryway and the only spot I felt like I was safe at the moment.

My phone began to ring and I stared at the screen. The picture was familiar but my brain wasn't yet my own. "707 calling...?" I read off the ID tag and then suddenly -

everything was clear once again.

It was Seven.

It was  **Seven**!

My hands fumbled as I reached forward and hastily drew the phone to my ear to hear him on the other end. "Seven? Is that really you? Boy, am I glad to hear your voice right now! You'll never know how grateful I am!"

"Hey. Huh... what's wrong with this? Hello, Lila?" Seven was there but there was a heavy amount of static on my end.

"Seven? Can you hear me on your end? It's imperative you get a hold of V as soon as possible, okay? Please tell him that he can't come to talk to me, that the flower has wilted. He'll know what you're talking about." I rubbed the tears from my eyes as best as I could and tried to speak with him as loudly as I could manage without drawing attention. He had Believers stationed outside of the room, and I knew they were there because their shadows are shown in from my side of the room. My eyes dart to the left and then to the right. This amount of static meant that Saeran was still trying to block the signal from the members of the RFA, and I wouldn't know if he was listening to this conversation or not.

"Sorry? What? I can't hear you. Can you say that again?"

It wasn't clear. He couldn't hear me.  _Shit_.

I swallowed. "There's serious danger right now, Seven, you need to crank up your defenses!"

It was for naught. "What? Te... Tell? Tell what to... to who? This can't do. I can't understand a word of what you're saying. Can you hear me? I think this call is being jammed! Disrupted!"

The static burned even louder on my end.

I held the phone far away from my ears.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I grit my teeth. "I'm screwed."

He clearly could not hear a lick of anything on my end of the call. "Can you hear me... or not? A superbly skilled person who can cause disruption to the messenger I've created is causing a ruckus. Whoever this guy is, he's extreme. I don't know if you can hear me but I'll say it anyway. I think someone is trying to jam our messenger. I'll look into this! So even if we can't be reached, don't worry too much but calm down and wait. Got it? I'll have to look into this right now, so I'm hanging up now. Take care... you must. Hang in there."

* * *

Rhododendron, a flower in the same class and look as the azalea.  
\- Meaning to heed caution, or beware of danger.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

HEY! There's new cover art for the story, as well as a few new illustrations on my DeviantArt. There's a link on the page if you want to see some of them, at least for you FFN readers. AO3 viewers the picture is just above of the Author's Note as you can see. Just trying to give an idea of where this second arc is going. I'm also building a playlist for this fic if anyone is interested in that, next chapter you'll have an update for cool jams to get you into the mood. Lemme know what you guys think about that, okay?

Thanks for reading, until next time.

Solid reminder that: Does anyone want something written? I'll write you a one shot with any characters of your choice for cheap, I need money to get out of a shitty and emotionally-brutal household and it's going to take a while to stock-pile the money. PM if you're into that.


	18. I hate you | Unknown

**XVIII**

"I hate you."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**707:** Wisteria! I'm glad to see you logged in.

 **Wisteria:**...Yes. Hey, is there anything wrong on your end?

 **707:** There's something wrong with this hacker. It's been a rough night. I'm glad there's nothing wrong with you... since you're here.

 **Wisteria:** I'm... okay.

 **707:** Your phone is back together, right?

 **707:** I wasn't sure how you were.

 **Wisteria:** It's alright now. I think when the hacker got into the messenger it screwed around with my phone as well.

 **707:** Right...

 **707:** Uh, right there's something that I must tell Jaehee.

 **707:** I'll leave a message here. Jaehee, just delete that email you got concerning the government commendation. Uh, wait no, before you delete it could you send it to me?

 **Wisteria:** Huh. She's usually on this early.

 **707:** I'm sure she's busy with the unit... The hacker is going nuts and I mean it.

 **Wisteria:** He's more aggressive, isn't he?

 **Wisteria:** I mean... his pattern seems angrier, right?

 **707:** He's more than more aggressive but... He's much more careless than the one before him. I gotta hope this guy would slip and drop something for me to pick up on. But he hasn't yet.

 **707:** But for some reason I think this guy and predecessor are together or something. He knows everything that the previous hacker did.

 **707:** But if they're together, why is this one so careless?

 **Wisteria:** They could be the same person, you know.

 **707:** I think everything about them is different, including their personality. Take a look at this photo.

 **Wisteria:** He.. will destroy everything...?

 **Wisteria:** That's really... grim.

 **Wisteria:**...

 **707:** yep, there's no way this guy has no bad feelings against the RFA. The hacker I've been fighting before this one would never do something like this becuz he might leave a trace... but then again... this guy's attack pattern is slightly similar to the one before him so this is so confusing.

 **Wisteria:** Please do your best to defend the messenger, Seven! I believe in you!

 **707:** I will.

 **707:** Just how many guys do they have there? Don't tell me... Am I against a team of monstrous hackers...?

 **707:** That can't be...?

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**707:** Jumin.

 **Wisteria:** Hello Jumin!

 **Jumin Han:** Good morning.

 **707:** Jumin, have u heard anything from the unit?

 **Jumin Han:** I thought you had a direct connection to the unit. You'll hear from them faster than you hear from me.

 **707:** True... but looks like they're busy.

 **Jumin Han:** So is the governmental commendation off our to-do list?

 **707:** It'd be good for your company if we get one, but this is a really bad time.

 **Wisteria:** I think it would be best to hold off until everything with the hacker is resolved. Wouldn't you think?

 **707:** yep, take a look at my hand.

 **Jumin Han:** I can't.

 **707:** It can't stop moving.

 **Jumin Han:** I'm not sure what relation is there between your busy schedule and commendation. Awards like this would definitely help in the future.

 **707:** Not for me... Uh, but first let's talk after we're done with this hacker, plz?

 **Jumin Han:** We have two days to reply to the email, so there's no time. Maybe I should reason with V regarding the commendation.

 **707:** He'll tell you that it's not an option.

 **Wisteria:** I think we should respect V's choice on the matter. He's the leader, after all.

 **707:** yes yes yes

 **Jumin Han:** I agree with you. However, I do not understand why you would reject it, Luciel.

 **707:** aww how come?

 **Jumin Han:** That's not like you. You refused to take an offer advantageous to you. How very odd.

 **Wisteria:** Have some more faith in Seven, Jumin.

 **Wisteria:** He's got his own reasons too. He's up here trying to work.

 **707:** T_T

 **707:** Sob sob thnx but, Jumin's right.

 **Jumin Han:**...Tell me, Luciel. Are you implying to V that we shouldn't accept the prime minister's offer because of your personal problem?

 **707:** ye...?

 **Jumin Han:** Have you done something that the government would not be contented with?

 **707:** uhhhhh uhhhhhh - There's some... delayed taxes... I haven't gotten around to doing...

 **Jumin Han:** Tax?

 **707:** yep I owe one to the government.

 **Jumin Han:**...Pay it. What's so difficult about that?

 **707:** haha

 **Jumin Han:** As a businessman, I will do my best to make profits.

 **707:** sure.

 **Jumin Han:** So I have no problem with commendation.

 **707:** Uh - but still that's no option!

 **Jumin Han:**...? Just why? You don't happen to have a problem with your status like you said yesterday...do you?

 **707:** UH UH

 **Jumin Han** : ?

 **707:** maybe becuz I work for an agency!

**Wisteria: nod nod**

**Wisteria:** That's a good reason. He's got all his secret stuff that needs to stay out of the public knowledge due to work.

 **Jumin Han:** You should've told us if that's your reason. Easy. We'll submit the list of personnel with your name omitted.

 **707:**  ...But still, they could find me through that list. To check for facts and stuff.

 **Jumin Han:** Will they?

 **707:**  And once we get affiliated with the guys that run the country we might never stop getting affiliated. We'll have to start attending other ceremonies and stuff - join them for their charity work - and for someone like you, uhm... someone might invite you to run for the elections.

 **Jumin Han:** Nevertheless, once the RFA earns official recognition from the country the benefits will return to the members. Is there a reason to shut the window?

 **707:** Jumin...

 **Jumin Han:** when we can feel golden luck breezing upon us?

 **707:** Listen you should do some investigation on this. We're not the only candidates for the commendation, are we?

 **Jumin Han:** We are not, I suppose.

 **Wisteria:** I agree with him, and V.

 **Wisteria:** Why do you think he's suddenly insisting to award such a small organization? That's suspicious. Does it make sense to you?

 **707:** She's right.

 **707:** RFA is small and we had only two parties but he's more than willing to commend us...? Don't you find that fishy?

 **Jumin Han:** I thought our charity spirit is what won the approval.

 **707:** no no no

 **707:** It's from none other than the prime minister! South Korea is not the smallest country on the planet. There are millions of charity groups and billions of charity people. But why us out of all people?

 **Jumin Han:** Hm...

 **707:** We have like less than ten people.

 **707:** Think about it!

 **Jumin Han:**  In that case, I should investigate whether the prime minister chose us due to his personal attachment.

 **707:**  yessss

 **Wisteria:**  We'll still be holding the party, right?

 **Jumin Han:**  Of course. Though the party will be even more honorable with the commendation.

 **707:**  I'll donate my SevenStar Drink!

 **707:** That will be even more honorable. I only drink PHD Pepper but...

 **Jumin Han:**  I think I can see the soda cans and empty bags of chips that'd be littering your house.

 **Wisteria:** I can't help but think the same.

 **707:**  Did you put up cameras in my house?

 **Jumin Han:**  If that's the case. You need help from Mrs. Kim.

 **707:**  Mrs. Kim?

 **Jumin Han:**  Someone recommended me to her. Apparently, she's the best housekeeper in the country. Before I hire her, I would like to have an examination of your house as a testing ground.

 **707:**  HEY!

 **Jumin Han:**  Let's invite her to the party first.

 **707:**  I already have someone who does that for me...

 **Jumin Han:**  and get an opportunity for you to talk to her.

 **Wisteria:**  Good idea - Seven definitely needs to clean house from a real professional. Whoever he's suckered into helping him now doesn't deserve to deal with that issue alone.

 **707:** T_T

 **Jumin Han:**  I'll have her contact you Wisteria.

 **Wisteria:** Thanks, Jumin!

 **707:**  ...Now I return to the battlefield. T_T

 **707:** Ugh I was so busy that I didn't even get the chance to lay my hands on the files from V.

 **Jumin Han:**  Files?

 **707:**  uh no nothing.

 **Wisteria** : You should really look into that soon... Seven.

 **Wisteria:** Especially if you got it from V... If you know what I mean.

 **Jumin Han:**  I'm not sure what the contents are but I hope they can help you to defeat this crisis with the hacker.

 **707:**  Thanks. Though I'm not sure if it's related to the RFA since he personally gave them to me.

 **707:** Oh, what was I saying? I'm really off to work. Bye bye.

 **Wisteria:**  Remember to take breaks!

 **Jumin Han** : Good luck.

**707: Thanks.**

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** Hopefully he can keep it together.

 **Jumin Han:** He'll prove himself... You know.

 **Jumin Han:** The commendation could be great.

 **Jumin Han:**  If we get the benefit from the commendation I might have get a chance to bring with me several businesses related to the government.

 **Wisteria:**  Such as?

 **Jumin Han:**  An opportunity for C&R to host cat shows and cat exhibitions planned by the government... We could try to think of several potential opportunities.

 **Wisteria:** I could get down with that. My sister would try to get in on that sort of thing. You could do more of that without the government's help though. Trust me, Lucy has told me so many different ideas.

 **Jumin Han:** She is also a lover of cats, I presume?

 **Wisteria:** Oh, any animals, Jumin. She works with dogs, mostly, but any animal is right up her alley. I can't believe I forgot to mention that to you.

 **Jumin Han:** I'm curious about learning more at a later date, perhaps after the party you could discuss that further with me.

 **Wisteria:** Sure thing, Jumin. As long as everything doesn't go crazy with the commendations.

 **Jumin Han:** It's a bit concerning if it turns sour.

 **Jumin Han:** However, if the prime minister's personal attachment is what fuels his plan for commendation it would not be an honor at all. It would be disgraceful.

 **Wisteria:** Definitely. There's nothing good to be said of something like that.

 **Wisteria:** People with ulterior motives...?

 **Wisteria:** They're hard to trust.

 **Jumin Han:** Luciel is right. I should think about the exact reason why we would outshine all other candidates and have to stand in the spotlight. It's as important as checking the color of the thread before plunging the needle into the cloth to be stitched.

 **Wisteria** : True. I wish we could at least learn why we would go through a sudden change when certain events unfold.

 **Wisteria:** How does someone go from this point to another? It's perplexing. I've been thinking about that a lot lately.

 **Jumin Han:**  Is there something that burdens your personal life? It is quite common to see sudden changes contrary to your intentions. And usually, you'd find out the reason why... much later then you expect.

 **Jumin Han:**  I must leave for my next duty. I should complete another row of stitches inside my vehicle.

 **Wisteria** : Bye, Jumin.

 **Wisteria:** I would love to see more of your handy work later!

 **Jumin Han:**  Now, excuse me.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Saeran was unrelenting in his siege on the RFA messenger and he took no moment to waver against them, that is to say, against HIM.

It wasn't difficult, not even really what he could have considered a challenge even, it was more of an activity. A hobby, even, to spread chaos in the lives of those who very well deserved it. It had only taken an hour to really get them going and frightened for the first time. All of the other threats or notions that had come before he was awakened were mere child's play compared to what he could do across the board. There was always a spot during the day when that redhead turned his head and that was his time to file direct and calculated attacks with his fingers. It was this small opening that really did a damper to things and it had taken that damned redhead hours to put everything

He could see it in their chatroom, in their frantic messages to one another, and in the way, they spoke on the phone.

" _Heheheh_. That's right, panic."

It was too easy to play with them like puppets.

"You're not as safe as you think."

He couldn't wait to see the RFA tear apart into a million pieces.

"I'll relish the thought of you crumbling down."

The entire night he had been working just for that very outcome.

At least, he had to do it enough to satisfy his own needs. Those idiots still needed to go through with the party but after that? Heh. That was when he was going to strike and be relentless!

Just for kicks, he made sure that Lila wasn't able to talk to them until the morning after their little encounter, at the first rise of the sunlight. That put her in her place, that's for damn sure. It's what she got for trying to fight back against the inevitable pain of paradise, if she thought that anything that he did was bad, she would have to pray that she never had to face the hand of the Savior or Claude. His way of torture was much better then what they might put her through. But, he was the strongest and most capable of this job, that's why he was entrusted to decide how to handle his toy for now, until the Savior decided what to do.

Saeran scowled at the thought and went back to his work.

Meticulous and steady hands kept him working for a few hours and when he leaned back to admire his handiwork, he noticed that the idiot had gotten the messenger back together as of recent time. He pursed his lips and activated his version of the program. The most recent chatlog was playing out across his screen, and he watched it unfold as Lila entered the room and reassured the idiots of her safety. She knew better than to beg them for help, he would snuff it out before she even blinked.

She was just the right amount of useful for this.

Even as 707 showed her some of the destructive messages that he had received from Saeran, she kept a voice of fear and shock. On the bright side, she spoke of his strength and power; And that thrilled him as nothing else did. That's right, his toy knows what he's capable of. She should be able to speak so bluntly about how strong he is. But it didn't last long, not long as he wanted it to last.

What was this about?

They were on the wall on being commended by the Prime Minister of all people. He felt a strange numbness as he read about it. This and that, every word shared by the hands of traitors were increasingly dumb. There no point in listening to any of that talk as it held no amusement for him. It was one thing that that man even existed but the guy coming headstrong to people close by? The mysterious figure left a sour taste in his mouth.

It was a taste he left behind him along with other unwanted memories. He didn't want to associate his concern towards that. The Prime Minister? Pft. What was he doing other than trying to save face with the public for the next elections? It wasn't like he was or could still be hunting for him! Those idiots doing idiotic things drew the attention of that man. That's all.

His fingers rested against the keys.

Why did he hesitate?

Saeran wasn't scared!

As if he were fearful of the man in the shadows!

He was the strongest!

The fucking strongest man here!

Be it by his hands, his Savior's hands, or by the hands of that man, the RFA would crumble.

Soon enough, **HE** **and V**  would crumble. It was only inevitable at this rate.

Redirect.

Redirection.

He needed to take his mind off of that situation.

It didn't make a difference to his orders.

"..."

Saeran ran his eyes over a few monitors and decided he was satisfied with his work ethic. He was due to a break to rest his eyes before he returned to the mass destruction of those people. Which meant that he had earned himself a moment to rest his wrists, hours throughout the night, that was how long he had been working and he hadn't taken a moment to readjust to his environment since he sat down. His chair twisted around away from the screens and he took in the room with no view.

Not much here besides what he was useful.

Except...

Something caught the corner of his eye when he rolled his chair around for that brief pause. It was that photograph that Claude had left with him months prior. At least, he had given it to Ray. The one that Ray had gotten so twistedly fond of, the one that he had used to motivate himself to get that girl-  _that ugly girl_ \- to come here. The distortion it held was unnatural. Colors that didn't exist. Things that looked like they were blown of proportion. Things that made me want to choke. Everything about this screamed otherworldly and ugly. How Ray had ever thought he could get involved with a girl like this was beyond Saeran.

He had such poor tastes.

The girl was no better, for that matter, she was just like him.

 _"Her smile was so sad."_ Ray's voice would echo in his mind now and again, it was more of those lost memories and time they Saeran slipped through. It was annoying at times, but certain bits and pieces of information proved to be useful in future games he wanted to play. " _I wanted to see her smile a real smile. I don't know exactly what that might be... but if I can see it then I would be able to die happy._ "

Die, he did.

Ray wouldn't be coming back.

All that lingered of him were these faded and crumbled memories.

Nonsense.

Utter and complete nonsense belonged to Ray. Fact and reality were in his field, the truth in the darkness that you could only find if you saw things for how they really were instead of playing a game of pretend with yourself. The screen dimmed on his computer screen as it idled. He could see a reflection of himself, the shaggy and unkempt hair, and mint green eyes. Yet, for a moment, the person staring back at him through the reflection on the monitor was the ghost of that idiot. Eyes full of tears and lips silently begging for it to stop. Stuck and trapped in a darkened corner where he belonged while Saeran played, and made sure the world did what it was supposed to do.

 _Stay there._  He thought.  _Stay in that corner while I rule the night._

Those fickle images that lingered from Ray's wishes weren't things that he wanted. Ray wanted to hold Lila's hand, weave a crown of flowers to place atop her head, sip tea underneath a tea, and maybe steal a kiss from the object of his complete and utter obsession. Those kinds of things weren't for someone like him. They never would be. He didn't lay back and wait for something. He stood up -

and fucking took it.

His heart didn't flutter at those pitiful ideas Ray had; His heart would be pleased by her cowering and pleading for him to rule her life.

Yes. He wanted so badly to play games with the girl.

She was his toy,  _his prey_.

A precious toy cultivated in another universe all for him to toss around. A one of a kind doll to dress up. All in his fingertips. Nobody would be wiser. Her existence in this place was barren as the day was old. Nobody knew she existed, and the records would never be found. All the more reason to be glad they picked an idiot for the job. As the RFA crumbles, they'll never know what became of Lila.

Not unless the Savior allows them to see his toy.

But, it was highly unlikely.

As of now, the Savior placed her program into his hands; He wouldn't have to worry about anybody stopping his games. Lila had to succumb to get punishment, and the best way to do it was by ripping Ray out of her hands... that idiot deserved what she had coming. Anyone who acted without thinking things through deserved some pain.

The thought of those eyes filled with tears pleased him.

"You think you're special because you're from a different world, don't you?" He spoke to the image. "Walking around and acting as if you belong here when you don't, thinking you're special and not some toy made for my amusement. After all, isn't that the real reason that man wanted you here? Just a toy in the master plan?"

She thought she was some princess to Ray all this time but that look in her eyes had almost been enough to make Ray defeat him if he was honest. For a moment - no, no. That's not what it was. There had never been a moment when Ray thought he could come back. Saeran wasn't going to lose control just because some girl cried over a dead man.

Redirect.

Redirection.

Wouldn't it be great to taunt her with the knowledge he had? That she could never return without the right choice, without the map, without the right exit to that world? Things that she would never know unless he or Claude told her of them? That would show her! Saeran held the keys to her survival or escape; Her inevitable salvation if he decided she was worth that much and not laying on the ground like a toy. Her? Powerful? Those tearful eyes never seemed as though they would ever do more than that.

He was the one in control here, nobody else, and that feeling made him so...  **Powerful.**  He had never felt this way before. It was satisfying - the power, the power that nobody could push him around was n his hands at last and it felt glorious.

But yet... there was an emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

What was this annoying feeling he had? Was it boredom? Was that returning once more? He grimaced. He wanted nothing to do with boredom. The status of having nothing to do and nothing to focus on tormented him. He could always send more mayhem the RFA's way, but thus far he has done exactly what his Savior had directed. There was only so much he could do. With Lila on the edge of failure, the Savior had him on coordinated attacks to make up for the shit Lila fucked up on - he had to make sure she was doing what she needed to be.

That was his second task above keeping that idiot redhead at bay from here.

The first? Destroy their little family and break them apart, one by one bringing whom the Rika wanted to use or abuse for paradise.

Both were important in the scheme of things... but it felt as though he was dealing more with the second task than the first.

What was that airhead up to, anyway?

He spun around in his chair and flicked a dead monitor to life.

She was there in her room, clearly, and he knew that her phone was active.

She wasn't in a chatroom with those people. Nobody to cry to about her life, huh? What did she think she could do right now? This was her job - to talk to those idiots in the chatroom. So what was she doing right now? His hands went into gear to reflect her phone for him to see - dribble, nonsense, nothing of use. If she wanted to argue with him about it, none of the members were online at that moment, but she still shouldn't have been slacking off on anything. Especially this task, he thought he made it clear for her to understand.

Lila was filtering through her photographs at that moment. A handful of them looked normal to his eyes, but the rest of them weren't normal. There were fewer photos of herself like you might have found on the phone of someone her age, and more photos of things in her environment or of her own painted works. When he finally got a look at some of the stuff that had drawn Ray in, he thinks he finally understands what Ray saw in her at that time. Fields of flowers, castles, princesses, princes, knights, and endless rows of drawings that reminded him of the sickening fantasies the bug was into. So, she did fancy herself a princess.

She wouldn't admit it but he could see it.

The last picture she had taken was in her dungeon.

Flowers.

A simple bunch of them bright colors.

What was it about them that made him feel sick? It was like something in his gut twisted uncomfortably at the sight. He grunts at the sudden pain that rushed through his head. Like he put his hand in a sink of boiling water, and he yanks his hand out of the pain before it can hurt him anymore. He drops his hands from the keys and rams his fist against the table. It needs to go away. The pain needs to go away, he doesn't want to feel these feelings in the pit of his stomach anymore.

Redirect.

Redirection.

Those were the flowers that Ray had gotten for her when he was still walking around. One of his dumb gestures to impress her heart. This sick feeling in his body was the remnant of Ray's feelings for her.

Pain, guilt, agony, sorrow, adoration, pity, obsession, joy, regret, and the worst of all:

**_L_ **

**_O_ **

**_V_ **

**_E._ **

Damn that girl.

Damn her to hell.

He can't stand it any longer. He's going to give his toy a piece of his mind for making him feel sick.

He lifted his phone up and clicked her icon. What does she think she's doing by getting in his mind? It was high time that he reminded her of her place, and what she should be doing. It rang once, twice, and she picked up on the third ring. That was much better than the last time. "Picking up at the right time, are you? Yes, that's how it should be done. What more is there for you to do but wait to play with me, is there? Is that how you feel? If you aren't doing your damn work that better be the case."

"..." He can hear her swallow on the other end of the phone. "It's nice to hear from you again, Saeran." She finally says, growing the courage to speak to him again.

He flicks the camera to live and inspects her room. She's sitting there on the bed, holding the phone to her ear as she gazes out of the window. His toy is a little too comfortable if she thinks it's nice to hear from him. "Nice to hear from me? Oh, does my toy miss me already? Here I thought you were too busy crying over your precious dead prince."

"Well," Lila's voice is shaky, but she speaks mostly clear to him. "I don't know you. We've just only met, so I don't know a lot about you. I like learning about people when we first meet. This is no different than that."

"You're an idiot," Saeran tells her bluntly, no hesitance. "You're acting nice as you think it means I won't torment you."

"No, I'm not. I'm not nice for the sake of pleasing others. I just want to the optimist." She says, unwavering.

He laughs at the look on her little face. She looks like she's trying to brave but it's not working very well. "An optimist? A girl trapped in a tall tower wants to think she's going to be rescued still? Heh. Oh, I might as well tell you that the camera I installed while you slept seems to be working very well. I can't slack off monitoring you since I don't know what a moron like you will do... such a handful of a toy. Every time I check in on what you're doing, there's nothing interesting for me."

The Believers had proven their use. It didn't take nearly any time for them to do what he directed of them. Cameras. Things that he could use to make sure his toy followed his rules. Only video, for now. If she screwed up he would apply sound to them as well!

Lila looked around the room as if she could find the camera he had placed. She couldn't. He had put them where she wouldn't notice. Frightened as she, she stood her ground. "Don't you think I'll get scared if you say you're watching me? Or is that the whole point of you telling me this? Don't you think it would have been smarter to keep that information away from me? You could have used it against me somehow." She asked him, her voice was calm but her face was betrayed by her. "I'm not scared of that, Saeran."

He scowled. "You're trying to be brave, huh? I can see you looking for the camera while saying that. I can see you're shaking right now.  _Hahaha._  Stop trying to be brave with words but rather show yourself begging for your life for me. You never know, I might give you a pass. Of course, I don't intend to do anything like that."

"Is that all you called me for?"

He didn't like the tone that she used with those words. Where was the crying girl he had been able to push around? She was there, just hidden underneath the false bravado.

"Don't talk back at me, toy." He spat.

"I'd rather talk with you, Saeran." She says, simply. "You talking down to me or me doing it to you isn't what I what I want."

As if he wants to talk to her about anything she wants!

There's a sharp inhale. "Get it into your head right now that I'm not interested in having any conversation with you. I have no need for words. I prefer action. I like things getting done, and I like the thought of you using your mouth for much better things then uttering such stupid crap. It's a shame I'm in the middle of this important work, otherwise, I'd teach you a lesson. Speaking of work," He hisses, "You not doing your job is what made me call you in the first place! Don't you dare slack off when there are a million things you could be doing!"

"N- Nobody's online, what do you expect me to do?" Lila stutters a useless excuse that he expected and he presses fingers to his temple. This idiot is going to be the death of him. "I've done all the duties a party coordinator can handle until they do their job I can't do mine. What do you want me to do?"

"Something useful!" He barks right back at her.

Lila goes quiet.

Heh. That's better.

"You know what. Let's talk, let's talk about the things that I don't want you to do! I don't want you to give me any grief. I'm getting a headache from the thought of your stupid face! It makes me sick! I want you to do what the Savior told you to do for the mission. And when you're not doing that I want you to wait for me like a good girl. How hard is that to understand?" Saeran says. He's glaring at the girl on the video screen but she's not doing what he wants her to do, goddammit. "You good for nothing toy!"

"You think I'm interested in the nonsense that that airhead was feeding you for weeks or something? Does the princess think she can pretend that I'm that bug?! I've told you a hundred times. He's dead, gone, forever, never coming back. Does that just crush your heart? Do you want to keep hearing that over and over?!"

Her fingers grip the edge of her skirt and her shoulders are tight.

"You're not Ray." he hears her whisper softly.

Now, what is she going on about?!

Saeran grimaces, and he's breathing heavy from bursting out his anger at her not a moment earlier and now she's blubbering like an idiot. He doesn't want to hear this. He wants her to stop talking. He needs to redirect. Use some redirection to get her underneath his fingers once again. He starts talking over her before she can say anything else to make him more riled up than he already is. "Didn't you get an official ID card? Oh, don't answer that. I know you did. I got rid of the code a while ago because it's useless for someone like you. How does that make you feel? Scared, now? Hahaha! Now, you can't walk around the building even if you make it past the believers. Say goodbye to the garden you used to hang out with Ray."

Yes... yes.

Destroy what little shreds of joy that she has left and watch her cry.

It'll make him feel alive again.

He won't feel bored anymore.

There wouldn't be any night trips for her anymore in this place. She couldn't have that.

If she loved something, he would take it away; He would take away those things that made him feel twisted up inside and he would make sure that they didn't happen anymore. These feelings wouldn't come to his chest. He wouldn't feel sick anymore. His boredom would go away and so would the feeling that Ray had.

Saeran waited for her face to crumble into pieces but it just didn't do it.

He scowled.

She was just sitting there.

Like a moron.

Lila clenched her fist. She looked around the room once again and stopped. Her eyes focused on the glint of the camera. She had found one of them after minutes of searching for it. "Go ahead. I'm already trapped. What's more layers of it to someone like me? You wouldn't have let them let out of this room anyway, right?"

Oh. Well, that's the smartest thing that she had managed to say in a while.

"Heh. At least you understand your place. Still, you would do better to say that while begging me for your release. I will destroy your optimism, toy. It has no use for someone as strong as me. Now, why don't you come up with ways to entertain me with your dumb head. You never know. If you do a good job, I might let you stay here. Though, I doubt you'll be able to come up with something great anytime soon though! It's been a few hours and you haven't been able to do it."

Lila was staring straight at the camera, straight at him; That look in her eyes was disgusting but it pleased him that she had some gall to push him back against a wall.

"Aren't I a fairly nice master? Telling you what to do in detail...  _for an insignificant toy_. Don't you feel special?" He smirks.

If she kept that up, he would do whatever he wanted.

Just to see how far she could be pushed.

How far she thought she could push back.

There's panic in those eyes.

He's going to draw it out and make her unable to open her mouth again.

"Do you?" She counters him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He hisses at her, annoyed.

Lila doesn't look away from the camera. "Do you feel better when you put me down?"

He's going to whip that look from her fucking face.

Redirect.

Redirection.

"What is it that you're doing on your phone?" Saeran instead demands, instead of what he wants to do.

Lila let out a little sigh. It was one of those pitiful noises. But she answers him. "I would think you might already know. It isn't that hard to broadcast screens over if you know how to do it, right?"

"Of fucking course, I can. I still want to hear your excuses." He says.

"I was... feeling nostalgic? Confused? I'm not sure, honestly. I'm trying to figure out how I feel about all of this. There's a lot of things that I still don't know how to deal with. You try learning your Dad isn't dead and you have a mystery sister in charge of a cult in one month, it's ugly." Her gaze fell back to the ground as she spoke up. "It's strange. I know you nor Ray had it easy, so I can't say you don't know what it's like, but there's a lot of things that I'm feeling and thinking about."

She spoke of ill-will towards his Savior, and towards Claude. Those people were the ones that made sure that Saeran had an actual family. People that tore him away from his misfortune and taught him the way of darkness. Those people could do whatever they wanted to her if they wanted, and by extension, he had the same courtesy.

"I was thinking about Ray too."

Saeran rolled his eyes. Whatever she was going through wasn't a concern of him.

She wasn't as stupid as she appeared to be at moments like this, but her need to open her mouth and say things knowing how enraged it made him brought him back to the same conclusion: She was an airhead. These things were only the fact of the matter. He scoffed, not even pausing. "Princess misses her precious Ray? Disgusting. It's a waste of your time since he isn't coming back."

She frowned.

"How could you miss a bug like that? He was lying to you half of the time, remember? He knew so much about you it was sickening. He was obsessed with the thought of pleasing you. He would have done anything to make sure you were with him- with us. I know all the dirty things he's thought. You still miss him?" He taunted, laughing even, hoping to make her cry.

"Yes." She says without even flinching.

Saeran breathes, decidedly down with this idiot at that moment.

"I miss Ray. I miss talking to him, he was a great listener and knew just what to say to me about this and that," She says, looking out of the window, rather then staring at the lens of the camera. "I messed up and he messed up. We both lied to each other about a lot of things, but I'm not angry at him and he wasn't angry at me. We're alike in that way."

"You are an airhead, after all," Saeran said. He leaned into his hand, propped up against the desk. "As was he."

"But what about you? Who are you in all of this? You're not him, and he isn't you. I know you have something against me, Saeran, I won't try and argue with you about it. But... I'd like to get to know you as well."

Saeran couldn't stop himself from laughing at Lila for saying such things. "You want to know me? Well miss optimist, can you tell me something about yourself? Like... why you're still lying us about a lot of things. If you're honest with me maybe I'll give my you a shot."

"Excuse me?" She says, perplexed.

"I know you've refused to help Ray on the special project because of you. know. something. It must be big if you wouldn't tell your previous airhead." He says, simply. "Whatever the hell it is, I'm going to figure it out. If I have to drag it out of you or get Claude and his goons to do it, it'll happen."

The name drop made Lila squirm where she sat.

Oh, was that all it took to toy with her? Saeran could only laugh at the look on her face. It was pitiful, like a dejected puppy in the rain. "Oh, scared of seeing Daddy again?" He taunted. "So, what'll be, princess, the truth from me or the truth from him?"

Her breath is quickened. She's scared, now. That's what he wants. That's what he wanted. She must regret her little game, she won't be repeating any more rubbish to him. That's how it should be.

"I thought so. Stay in your place from now on, toy. Let me remind you that you're the only one worthless here at Magenta from now on, Princess." Saeran says. "You should know the Savior isn't happy about the trouble you caused. It was bad enough she had to deal with Ray as long as she did. But now her meddlesome sister wants to play the hero? Bah, nonsense!"

She doesn't respond.

Try harder. Try harder as he can. Push the little toy as hard as she can. He starts talking again, "Don't you regret coming here from your world? Hahaha. I know how scared you must be right now. Why didn't you just stay home, fatty? All alone in your little apartment where you cried!"

Lila swallows, hard. "I don't regret my choices. I never will. I know that somewhere inside of you, you're not actually this angry and you're hurting just as much as you want me to hurt."

"Dream your little dreams, silly girl. You know nothing about me and you'll learn your place soon enough. I feel like I've wasted my time talking with someone who thinks as you do. I'll see what you do next time when we're face to face. If you keep acting this poorly, I won't let it pass like today. Keep talking like a princess and you'll see what I'm capable of. I'm hanging up."

He hung up his phone immediately and watched as she stared at the black phone screen with dismay. Her lips read of his name.

Good.

He was satisfied with himself.

Saeran set his phone down and went to close the video tab when he noticed the door to the room was ajar. He raised an eyebrow at the scene. Lila had her back to the door and she was too busy trying to sort out his torment to notice the figure creeping up behind her. What an airhead!

He leaned forward and scowled.

"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded at the screen as if that would give him any answers to the Believer behind her form. This idiot was going to get hurt because she couldn't protect her damn self. "I told them to make sure she stays put not fucking march in the damn room without my orders first! That's my toy!"

Lila realized something was wrong -

She saw a shadow behind her and spun around, eyes wide.

"Fucking do something you airhead!" He shook the monitor, pissed he hung up the phone and something like this happened.

Cloth went over her mouth and she went limp.

It was too late.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I have a playlist for this fic now! Link below!

YouTube . com forward slash playlist?list=PLGL6scG8zicVP7AgsJyMx37kaq9biMf39

Solid reminder that: Does anyone want something written? I'll write you a one shot  _with_  any characters of your choice for cheap, I need money to get out of a shitty and emotionally-brutal household and it's going to take a while to stock-pile the money. PM if you're into that.


	19. My Boy | Unknown & Lila & Rika

**XIX**

"My Boy."

* * *

The last thing that I could remember was my body going limp... and then, nothing.

"Where..." I stirred, voice weak.

I opened my eyes and had to adjust to sudden brightness overhead. It was a bad idea. I instantly closed my eyes again. Well, that was a bad idea on my part, wasn't it? Wincing, I waited for my vision to catch up with me and reopened my eyes to inspect where I had wound up.

This wasn't any place that I had been before. Sunlight was pouring in from overhead and there was no cover from the cloud to give any relief; The walls of the windows weren't tinted, oh, windows? Windows instead of walls, and a load of different garden greens? This was a small greenhouse, separated from the main garden... because I had never seen this place. Who would have thought there was another place in this building where the evergreen was overflowing as it was outside my room.

As pretty as it, I didn't feel comfortable.

How had I gotten here?

What had I had been doing before this...?

"Where am I...?" I mumbled, looking left and right for some answers but it didn't appear as though anyone was outside. Tugging at my wrists to lift them wasn't fruitful. They were bound to the chair pretty tight. Great. What kind of game was he trying to play now? I knew that I shouldn't have tried to do what I did!

"Good morning, Lila." Startled, I heard a voice from behind me.

Oh, God.

I swallowed, dry.

"You," I don't look at her because I don't think that I can. "Why are you here?"

"To visit my little sister, of course," She says.

It was Rika.

She walked around so I could see the whisp of her golden hair at my side. "I hope you can forgive me for the nature of how you were brought here. I couldn't risk any struggle from you, I realize you've had a rough time with Saeran and might've given a fight, so this seemed the best way to talk with you." She glances at the binds at my wrist and begins to undo the locks on them. "Since you don't seem to be reacting as I assumed, there seems to be no need for cuffs after all."

I rubbed the aching skin as soon as it was free.

She tossed the item aside and took her spot at the table across from me. Her hairs pressed together on the edge of the table, and one leg daintily crossed over the other. She wore a simple black dress, and her hair billowed in around her body like a gradient of sunlight. When V spoke of Rika, he often saw a daffodil. A honey-colored flower that could be beautiful, but beauty came at a cost when you were akin to Narcissus. They were nice to look at if you came across one, but the things inside of their heads were only on themselves - no one else.

It wasn't wrong.

When I got a look at her the only thing that I could imagine was a sunflower. Similar to a daffodil, yellow seemed to be a warm color that you could put your trust into. I just didn't see it that way. On the surface it seems as though it's supposed to be happy, joyful, and out there. Nobody looks underneath the bright embers to see the dark inside the plant. You forget to see beyond the inner facade if you only look at the surface of things; There's always something underneath that sight.

"This is the first time we've been able to be alone." She says, smiling.

"...Since Claude told me the truth, at least." I replied, looking away from her form.

She doesn't respond to that statement. Instead, she takes a sip from her cup and stays quiet.

"If you wanted to talk," I say, ignoring the burning in my gut. "You could have just come to see me instead drugging me."

There's a dry, but amused laugh on her end. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

I doubt she will. I thought.

"I've never had a sister to speak with before," she says. "I'm excited to spend time with you in the future. Of course, there will be plenty of time for that soon. You have to finish your mission first."

"You've had a family to talk to before, people like Yoosung," I said. "I don't see what the thrill is speaking to me."

She doesn't smile at that mention.

"You mean the Kims? Those people were never my family. I like to think of that time as gone, forgotten. The only thing that matters now is the future in front of us, Lila. Now, I'm building my real family in paradise. It all starts now that you're here with us." She says, simply. "Piece by piece, I'm getting everything that I was denied."

I don't like the sound of that. She's still hellbent on bringing everyone from the RFA to her side of things, one by one, bringing her sick bad end to fruition is still truth in this timeline.

Rika leans forward. "You know, I shouldn't believe that you have made the connection with myself and the RFA yet. But, with the things that Claude has told me, I have learned that I shouldn't underestimate my little sister. The things that you know... things that you shouldn't, such foresight and hindsight is a blessing."

I don't breathe.

Of course, she's going to want to weasel that information out of me.

"Don't look so frightened, my dear, I'm not going to pry the information out you too hard." She says, and my shoulders relax only to go tight once more when she finishes her thought in competition. "If anything, Saeran is going to get it out of you very soon. I can be impatient at times, but I can wait a little longer if it means you'll be reborn in the process."

I was taken back by the remark.

Did she have plans to do what she did to Ray... to me?

"...What?" I asked.

"Your darkness, it needs to be accepted," Rika said. "You've been denying the devil in you for far too long. Just as many people have done in the outside world, but here in paradise, your strength lies in your ability to pull it out of you and control it."

I shook my head, "That's... That's not going to happen."

She smiles the wicked smile that makes my spine tingle and stares me down. "You say that but I can see it in your eyes. I can see your full potential and I'm afraid you've been wasting it just as Ray did. That's the real pity of these. There's so much that you are capable of. You could be stronger than him, you could be just as great as I am, and you could rule over paradise just as I at my side, little sister. It could do everything and more then you've ever thought for yourself and be absolute perfection."

"I don't want that," I whispered, terrified. "I'm never going to be like that."

"I've heard those words plenty of times before, and I know you'll be saying otherwise soon enough."It's quiet after she says that. Never once did I think I was going to trapped in a room with Rika; But now that I was there were a million things that I wanted to say but I was too petrified to even try it. "Let's talk, sister to sister." Rika broke the silence with her words. "I only know little things about you. I'd like to learn about you firsthand, that seems like the right thing to do."

"What don't you already know...?" I asked; This change of direction could be worked with. The idle talk was better than the many things that I didn't want to deal with. If there was nothing to be said of about the plans that she wanted me to complete - then I would be content. "I wouldn't know where to even start about myself."

"...Mmm, start where ever you would like. We have so many years to make up!" She smiled.

This warm facade wasn't right.

"I'm twenty-one years old. I work in graphic design, but I would like to only focus on my paintings in the future. I was raised in America, and I've never left my town before this incident. I have no real interests besides my art and flowers. I'm sure you know these things already." I listed off as many things as I could just to get it out in the open. Surely one of those things would be enough to make her content, pleased, whatever she wanted out of this game. "Dad didn't explain that much."

"It was a weight on his chest... the information was hard to keep as long as he did. He wanted you to know everything about all the things he's kept to himself for years, but you can imagine how difficult it might have been for him after he told you the truth." Rika replied. She seemed to not mind what our Father's attitude had become since he had been in this place, whatever twisted transformation that he had lost himself within wasn't something I liked to see or be around. "I can only imagine how much more he wanted to say."

"...Sure," I said, quietly.

"There's so much more that I've wanted to express as well. But it's hard to keep your organization in order when it's in its infancy, you know? It took me some time to find a free moment. You've seemed to be plenty invested in your duties as well, thusly, so this time was as fine as any to speak freely." She says. She closes her eyes. "Before recently, I was just an adult who invested her small time in caring for the health and wellbeing of others, but now I can do this on a much grander scale full time as my path."

"So you've said," I look outside at the mountains in the distance. How far was it back to the city? How would one even get out of here on foot? "You've definitely done that in a way that I wouldn't have done myself."

She chuckles. "Not many people have the stomach or capacity to take the helm for the better of others. Some people are leaders, others are followers, and a small few are disposable. You can imagine which I am."

"Oh, it's very obvious. You can learn a lot about someone without speaking to them. Just seeing what you've done at this place is enough for me to know what kind of person you are." I say, hands resting against the table.

"It's nice to learn firsthand, however, wouldn't you say?" Rika says, simply. She opened her eyes and looked directly at me. "You're not much younger than me, but you've got such a different perspective on things."

I'm not sure what to say.

"Cultural and environmental differences," I offered. "That's your explanation."

"Ah, yes, that's an excellent point. Nature and nurture, the ultimate tangle of life. You have tics and habits I may not possess but there's always these little things that bring us together. Like for example, I admire your artistic tenacity." She said. "You can paint the world and show it in a way no else quite can. It's innocence lost to most. I respect it."

I tried not to react to that. "Thanks?"

"The same can be said of you, personally. You have such an aura about you, and its what reminds me of myself. You have the power to draw people in without even trying hard. I always have thought well of people with such ability. Whether it's in your paintings or through your words, I see potential in your choices." She looks at me with an intriguing look, eyes flicking up and down. "People like you have the power to manipulate the world with your talents, and that's very useful."

Rika leans back in her chair, letting whatever this game was continue as it was. "Upon further reflection, I can see why Ray liked you the more I look at you, as well."

"...Pardon?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You've got that babydoll look down pact." She says. "I could never pull that off, but you have that going for you all alone. It's a special niche but it does its job with people. Nobody suspects you of anything when you're that cute. Ray couldn't resist that type and it wasn't much of a challenge for him to fall flat on his face for a pretty girl in a petticoat."

A shiver runs down my spine. "It's not an act."

There's a little bit of light sarcasm in her words. "Sure thing, I bet that's the case. Don't let me destroy your dark thoughts." She says. "But that's a part of the reason why Ray had to go. His soft heart let him falter. It had to be destroyed for his own sake. Had he gone on for any longer in that kind of thought he would have done some bad things."

"That's not..."

She cuts me off. "But there's no need to defend a dead man, little sister. You deserve better, stronger than the soft marshmallow boy who can't make up his mind. He only wanted to play pretend with the princess as long as he could. His obsession, his idealization, the object of his affection... I'll give you credit, little sister, you play that part perfectly in timing with his destruction. I must thank you for your performance since you arrived here at Magenta. You've helped me bring Saeran to his full potential thanks to your affection of Ray. I never thought that pitiful Ray would ever reach his end, but you did just as I wanted of you... and now the problem is no longer an issue."

"All that remains is the strongest." She smiles, wickedly.

I want to -

I want her to stop talking about him like that.

 _But this is Rika_  -

She could throw me away like trash if she wanted.

But I couldn't stand her talking about Ray like that.

He didn't deserve those vicious insults.

I don't know how to say it but she looks pleased by the anger on my face.

"Your sweet face is enough to trick anyone whose weak in the heart. The kind of person that the RFA is just as weak for, someone with a pretty face and whose seemingly innocent and in danger all the time. Even if you think you're not powerful in your own right, I see your strength." Rika reaches across the table and rests her hand against my own, her fingers grasping my trembling fingers in a tight hold. "It's part of the reason why I'm happy to meet you first instead of Lucy, my dear Lila. You have the strength that she does not. She doesn't have the kind of tact that you do... not from what I've heard and seen about the two of you."

"I couldn't have done what you're doing any better myself, Lila. I'm proud of you, even in spite of your flaws. You've struggled for such a long time, haven't you? You always feel like you're letting down your parents, your sister, your friends, you feel useless no matter what you do... but I see worth in you. I see value in you as you are, Lila. You're very important. I'm happy to know you. Those are words I always wanted someone to say to me, doesn't it make you delighted that your big sister thinks well enough of you?"

Regret is filling my guts but I can't stop myself from speaking.

Her nails are this close to digging into my skin.

It floods out of my mouth before I can stop myself. "I already have a sister and you're not her,  _Rika_."

"You're angry about Ray, aren't you? I can see it," She says, _simply,_  viciously. "I can't blame you for that. The heart is such a strong thing that takes time to break in just the right, beautiful way. Your suffering means that your true paradise awaits you, Lila. Ray wasn't something who would have ever made it in the real world, much less paradise. Think of this as me doing you a favor as your big sister."

"I want you to remember you have two sisters, not one. I'm the oldest... and I'm looking out for you. You'll learn soon enough that innocent love is dangerous for your heart. I only do what I do for others for their own good, and I would do anything to protect my little sister from the light. You don't know what's really good for you yet but you don't have to worry because I'm taking care of it all. There will no need for you to worry or fear much longer, our house will be perfect once the RFA crumbles."

Those eyes darken.

She looks like a real villain.

I can see the intent.

She has plans that I don't want.

"I don't think I'll ever see what it is you want me to see, " I say, instead. "Let's just get that out in the open."

Her hand is removed from my own. She knows that I'm not listening to any more of that. She simply changes the direction of the conversation to try and reach me with another tactic. "Tell me, Lila, how long do you think you can live without turning to our side at last? Do you know how much suffering awaits you if you don't choose the side that will protect you, shroud you from the painful light? Think carefully about your life. I know you're going through so much confusion right now."

"If you want someone to utter your praise and tell you everything you want to hear, why don't you try him? Ask our father. I'm sure he's already told you everything that you want." I asked, turning my head away to avoid the look in those emerald eyes that shined like diamonds.

It's a smack in the face but Rika doesn't lash out.

She only continues to speak. "He's on an important mission at the moment. There's a lot of preparation that goes into building paradise, leading others to salvation, and it all starts with a loyal follower with pure devotion. Your next mission is going to be just as important as the one he's on at that moment. That's why I thought it was a good time to meet with you, without him. Our relationship should grow to be something much better without him involved firsthand."

"He's back in my universe, isn't he?" I demand.

Rika doesn't answer the question.

"What are you planning? What's the long term idea for this place? You've hardly finished this building and you've got him hunting for something back home? I don't get it."

"Planning? You act as if I'm doing something malicious or cruel. I'm not pulling your hair or teasing you," Rika countered my words. "I'm only interested in learning more about you. Is there really anything wrong with wanting to learn about you?"

My lips are tight.

What am I doing?

My fingers are pressed against the table hard. I want so badly to give her a piece of my mind but I'm too scared to say much more. "If I knew that you were doing it for that reason, I wouldn't mind. But I know you have some ulterior motive by speaking with me. Whatever it is, just get it over with. Say what you're going to say."

She frowns, "You're no fun, Lila. Has anyone ever told you that? Fine, if you were for me to cut to chase why don't you be honest with me about what you know about the RFA, about me, about that man, about everything? I want to know everything that you know. I want to get my mission over with as easily as possible, and you're the key."

"I don't understand what you mean," I said. "I don't know anything."

That's a lie.

She knows about the game.

She knows I know too much about them.

About the RFA.

About her, in general.

She doesn't know what I know but she knows I know something. I dreaded this little information game with her since the moment Ray made it known that he was trying to unlock all the broken code.

"You're still playing your little game, huh?" Rika stood up. She glanced around the room and her eyes settled on something into the corner. Her footsteps echoed through the room as she went to pick up the discarded book as it lay against the ground. Rika pilfered through it and decidedly gave each page a once over, looking for the information she wanted to see.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of looking at your sketchbook. As I've said you're quite the artist. I can respect someone with a lovely trade like this. It enchants others. What things you've seen, what information and wonder you have underneath your fingertips, and what places you've drawn. I'm quite intrigued by all of these things. It reminds me of a time in my life when I thought I could trust others with my life... but I know now that I've matured that living like that is wrong."

She had likely seen and taken notice of anything that I had done since I had been at this place.

Ray was in there.

Ray was in there a lot.

Her frown deepened. "Not all the things you've seen are perfect. You're blinded by your own sick infatuation. That will be your destruction if you don't see the truth soon enough. Boys will only twist your heart and try to make you change, just the way you tried to twist Ray and make him the way that you wanted him to be. You won't be whole until you are with someone strong. There are a few things that I want to understand, besides from your silly compassion towards the poor Ray, something I know you've been hiding from the start. What you're going to tell Saeran about, and what he's going to tell me about. If you're not going, to be honest about that then let's talk about you."

"Tell me, Lila," Rika asked. "How does it feel to play games with them, the RFA? You knew about them and yet you've pretended this entire time you didn't know. But how could you, you're from an entirely different world than us, a place untouched by us, that doesn't, or rather, shouldn't know us? You know all sorts of things that could benefit you."

"Isn't that all you've done thus far?" Rika said, her feet taking her closer and closer to me as I sat there and could do nothing but listen.

The notebook was left unguarded on the table and she approached me without hesitating. She pressed a hand against my shoulder, and those green eyes burned with something purely malevolent. "You sit there and act so mighty - so innocent - so pure - a naive little princess in her tower. Yet, you've played them for fools just the same as you must be thinking I've done. We're not so different you and I. We've suffered through so many difficult things, haven't we? The darkness surrounds us. It encased our very being and yet - we breathe it in. We flourish from the pain, Lila. You've diluted your pure darkness by thinking you fear your devil."

"The sun rises and the moon sets. The sun sets and the moon rises. The Earth spins on its axis just the same as it does in this place, there's nothing different about my world than yours. They're almost exact replicas of one another, if you don't count the way we appear, then it's the same thing." I say, avoiding the answer that she's going to want.

"Let's try this again." Rika frowned. Of course, that wasn't what she wanted. "Tell me now, how was it you had a type of messenger on your phone - made in the same design and style as the RFA's? It was everything down to the letter and yet, you supposedly claim you know nothing... nothing about everything here. Saeran saw the code before it crashed in our system the first time, and he's been trying to recreate it ever since. You know more about them then you let on and the proof is right there on your phone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I deflected the question.

"Still playing your game, huh? That's a shame. You can't hide the truth forever. It is only a matter of time until you reveal the truth to me - willingly or not. I have my ways. I know what makes you tick. What makes you upset, what makes you cry, what makes you tremble, or what you don't want to hear. I don't want to go that far because I want you to choose us willingly." Rika leaned in, close enough that I could feel her breath against my cheek, "You've been hurt so much in your life. I only wished for you to feel the raw spirit here with me - with our family here at Mint Eye."

She continued, sharpening her words with delicate care, whispers of good things, things that would make the torment stop and go away. "Don't you want to experience true happiness? You could join me. You could be a queen in paradise with me. You could have everything you ever wanted. A good family by your side and friends that understand you, all the time in the world to paint masterpieces, a kingdom of people who adore you, and even Saeran by your side. Just imagine that. The world at your fingertips, everything and anything you could want to be handed to you for the price of nothing. Dear Lila, isn't that all you've ever desired?"

Rika pulls away and looks down on me. Which was hard, given we were the same height.

I stand up -

and stand my ground.

"Everything has a price," I said in return. "You want me to make a deal with the devil, just to make you happy, _not me._  Do you honestly believe I'm going to do that?"

Rika doesn't like that.

She frowns, her nails digging her palm. "You should realize how generous I'm being. You've fought against this for far too long, and if I want to offer you everything you should take it. I know you're a poor little princess, all you want is some to protect you and cherish you... someone who worships you. You aren't getting that from Saeran now. He's not the pitiful Ray... he's too strong to be distracted by your light. You're the toy to him, and he'll treat you how he pleases. It's because you aren't strong. You'll never be respected by this side unless you yourself are strong. You'll never be strong until you decide correctly and you keep choosing wrong. That makes you upset... angry... mad, doesn't it?"

I swallow, hard.

What kind of reality is she implying? I don't even want to envision it.

I don't understand how she came to be this way, but I know that can't trust her in the slightest.

There was the outstretched hand from the temptress raised in my direction, and I could only stare at her and these false truths she wove.

My silence spurred her to keep talking. "It's okay. I was like you once... let me assure you that what your heart really wants isn't what you think. You want to be cherished and admired, don't you? That's all a fool in love wants. There's more, and you're capable of getting more than this. Don't let someone be control of your heart. Take yours by your own hand and make others do as you want. Isn't that what you want, Lila? To bend a man to your will rather than the other way around? I could show you the way. No one would ever hurt you ever again. You would have me protecting you and Saeran from the pain out the outside world. We could bring so many people to paradise from this world and yours. They could see the beautiful truth. The truth that I want you to see, for you to flourish from. What do you say?"

There's only one answer.

"Never."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I said," I began to repeat myself. My eyes narrowing and voice becoming clear past my trembling fear. I'm already going to face trouble from Saeran, this woman thinks she can make me go down without a fight. I'm afraid of it. But I can't let myself sink. Breathe, Lila, breathe and push back against them. Don't let them drag you down. "Never. I won't ever join this side you're on, ever, not as long as I'm me. You've hurt so many people and destroyed so many lives in the process. V is so much better than I am because he still wants to save you, he wants you to get the help you need, and he wants to protect you from the punishment you deserve. But I can't feel the way he does no matter how badly I want to."

My shoulders wracked with anger. "You're nothing but a monster, Rika. I can't believe V hasn't realized how awful you've become. You don't deserve his heart. You never did."

I regret saying it the moment it comes out of my mouth -

that was too far -

too far.

Rika began to laugh, coldly.

That seemed to be a word that triggered something bad. It happened in the blink of an eye; The words pulling something sinister out of this once petite woman with lush hair and twinkling green eyes.

Her body moved before I could dodge her assault.

She lashed out and knocked me to the ground -

her once delicate fingers wrapped around my throat.

"How dare you say such ugly words to me when I'm trying to help you! You think you're a precious princess! You think you're an innocent little girl, who can't do anything wrong, a saint! Wrong! That's wrong, my foolish little sister! You're just as much a monster as I if that's the case! You should have learned your place!" Rika hissed, grip tightening on my skin. "The real monsters are people like you! People like that traitor V! People that don't understand anything! People who think the world is filled with hope and happiness! You say I'm awful, but people like you that think you can change others are the real monsters. You will never understand true darkness as you are!"

* * *

"St-... stop..." Pitiful.

There's a slap to make her stop talking and then -

Everything is kind of a blur from that moment.

Rika didn't have to think about anything except for the darkness that was growing in her heart at that she was a monster she would embody it wholly and strike terror into the masses that ever dared cross her.

She wanted to destroy her.

She wanted to get rid of Lila at that moment with her own hands.

The hands fueled by her darkness and the abyss in her core.

Anyone could be capable of this strength if they accepted themselves.

She could do it.

She could end it right here.

It wouldn't take much to do that.

To end someone's life?

**_Rika had done it before and she could do it again._ **

Lila lay there against the ground with nothing but pity in her eyes. As she struggled against Rika's hands, while there was a true terror in her eyes, there was this look underneath it that made Rika sick to her stomach. The kind of look that she had seen before  ** _\- so disgraceful - so disgusting - so wrong_**. Anyone with that look in their eyes needed to be defeated. Where had this look been before? How did she know this look, and why did it make her so angry to destroy it? Oh, right.

Those early days with Saeran.

When she first brought him to this place.

The child took so long to break initially... and the entire time he looked at Rika with those eyes.

A little bit of blood dribbled from her lips but it was nothing but a small wound in the scheme of things to come for her, no, destruction, torture, pain, it all started with a little bit of bloodshed, didn't it? You have to do what you have to do to make them understand.

Wait, wait...!

Blood. There was blood coming out of Lila's lips from that strike and all she had done was smack her into the ground. My, my... her strength was too strong for Lila...

She had made her little sister bleed.

Blood red.

And then, that's when Rika realized what was happening.

Her mind came back to her and she could do nothing but try and reduce her anger until later.

Later.

Later the pain could be applied.

Later, Lila would face her fate in front of her Believers. That was the main act that needed to be soon and it would finally complete the ring of her hierarchy as she wanted. To end her right now would be less of an advantage in the scheme of things. This Lila still had a little bit of life left in her, but it was only a matter of time until the new Lila would make her face shown to the world, to the kingdom.

Rika dusted herself off, fixing the creases in her dress and composing herself as if that incident didn't just happen.

"Hah." She brushed the hair from her face and recomposed herself back to near perfect as she stood over her younger sister. Her once soft skin was now marred with imperfections, and it was what she deserved. Lila spat the thick ooze from her lips out onto the ground. It stained the otherwise clean silver with her princess blood.

That moment was quiet.

Lila managed to pull herself off of the ground where she had been knocked but she was now as far as she could squirm away from Rika.

Fear had returned.

Good.

Rika turned her back to Lila right after that.

"My, my, look at the time already. I've got some business to attend to, but don't think I'm leaving without sending you somewhere fun. The Believers will be around soon to take you away." Rika headed towards the door and only turned back to look at the girl when her hand grazed the knob. If she hadn't learned her lesson then she would soon.

"Enjoy the rest of your time here until I come for you once again. I have an especially large dosage of elixir being created for you once Saeran decides he's bored of playing his games with you. It's only a matter of time. I'll rid myself of my imperfect and callous little sister and mold her into the one I always wanted. One who will listen to my every word and cherish it. You will never think of defying me or stealing what I protect and cherish ever again once I'm finished with you."

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Savior's orders, Mr. Saeran."

"She's my fucking property. You can't just fucking take her out! The Savior was the one who left me in charge of her!"

"..."

"Goddammit!"

For the past few hours, Saeran had been pissed off to no end. They took his toy from him and nobody would breathe a word to him about where she had been taken. He tried to force it out of them, but they refused. The Savior must have told them not to tell him where they took Lila. If she wanted to speak with Lila, Saeran would have been more then happy to drag her kicking and screaming, but she didn't ask him. He was steaming mad, the heat just radiating off of his skin, and fists bruised from beating the shit out of the wall in his room.

When that didn't satisfy his anger...

It sent him into a firestorm against that redhead. He had that man on his toes for a solid hour, and when he had decided he had gotten what he deserved to those mangled servers, he left it at that for time. It cooled down his anger, but it didn't anything to make him want to have his piece of mind with the idiots who touched his toy.

What part of 'the Savior left her to me' didn't they understand?

"Get your hands off of me!"

There was the shrill voice coming down the hallway, the sound of which told him that Lila was in the same part of the building as him now. His head spun in the direction of the door and he watched as it opened and Lila was unceremoniously tossed inside. She looked just as she did when she disappeared from his cameras except her hair was a little out of place. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and she glared at the men. "I'm not a ragdoll! You can't just toss me around like this!"

The men didn't say anything to her as she argued with them.

They just looked at Saeran.

She had been dropped off by the Believers, who told him briefly that she had been with the Savior, and she had decided the best thing to do after their talk was to drop her with Saeran. Apparently, she had managed to enrage the Savior in little to no words. The door shut behind them after the bare minimum of an explanation. That just left her and him locked in the room together for now. There was nothing to do but stare at the airhead that had been tossed into his chambers.

Her back was facing him but he knew from the way she was breathing that she was really out of sense.

Whatever anger he had been feeling was gone, for now. For some reason... he was kind of relieved that she was still in one piece. Peh. That was likely because he wanted to be the only one to tear her to pieces, nobody else. Now, Saeran was just annoyed that Lila had caused a ruckus after he had taken the time to warn her to learn her place.

It took her a moment to look back at him, fingers against the cold concrete ground. Those wide brown eyes filled with something he didn't quite understand at all.

"So, you went and did something stupid, huh?" Saeran hissed. "Did she strike fear into your heart? Did you learn your lesson? Whatever you did must have pissed the Savior off for her to send you to me like that. I warned you not to be an airhead." He strode across the room and dropped down to his knees so that he would be where she could see how angry he was with her choices.

"...Saeran," she whispered, meekly. The idiot must have been out of her mind. She threw her arms around his shoulders and held him close, nearly on the brink of tears. "I'm happy to see you."

 _Affection...? Towards him?_  His toy was really starting to confuse the hell out of him. One minute she's terrified as he wants, and the next she's seemingly happy to see him.

Saeran blinked and then shook the look from his face. "They must have given you the strong shit to shut you up if you're that out of your mind. You must have been screaming since you woke up. It's a shame I couldn't do that to you. If minor drugs like that screw you up, I can't wait to see what the elixir might do! Happy to see me? Hah! The last time we spoke you wanted to cry about how mean I was, princess. Now you're crying because you wanted to see me?"

Lila doesn't flinch at the words. "I trust you more then I trust her, Saeran."

What a moron. Still, those words made him very pleased for some reason. The idiot had some kind of reason in that head of hers, though it didn't seem to work all the time. "You're my toy. You're supposed to listen to what I tell you. You had better trust my judgment." He pushed her back off of him and brushed his shoulders free of her lingering touch. "Stop crying. I'm the only one that can make you cry like that."

She rubbed her eyes free of the lingering tears.

Saeran got back to his feet and turned his back to her face.

Lila let out a soft sigh.

"Did... did you not know they were going to do that?" She asks, hesitant.

"You think I wouldn't have got you myself if I wanted you to see the Savior? As if I would let anyone else-" Saeran stops himself before he says something ridiculous. He doesn't care what happens to his toy like that. He's just pissed off, nothing is coming out right. He clenches his fists and refuses to look back at her. "No, she decided it was best to use the believers to get you. But I don't understand! The Savior said you're my toy, so that means she should come to me if she wants to reprimand you!"

He can hear Lila pulling herself off of the ground and back onto her feet.

"...What did she want to see you for, anyway?" He asks, "Did she figure out that you were causing too much trouble for me without anyone telling her? She want to tell you how much of an airhead you are?" If she can't tell him, then it's something the Savior has planned for a higher purpose. But if she can't tell him because she doesn't want to tell him then he's going to be angry.

Lila doesn't answer, not immediately.

"Huh, what was that? I didn't hear you?" He spins around to look at Lila, pressing a hand to his ear to mock her but that's when he notices -

the smallest but faintest fingerprints etched in her throat.

As if she knows what he's doing, she raises her fingers to the marks and looks away from him.

"Family reunion over tea," Lila says to him. "She didn't like what I had to say."

"I see," He says.

Saeran isn't sure how to feel about that.

The Savior is always right. She always does what's best, and he can get behind her because her darkness is his darkness. Of course - Of course, Lila said something to upset his Savior. There was no surprise when she said that. But the Savior didn't often lash out people, it made him really think about what Lila may have done to tick her off. She rightly deserved her punishments. She was fucking lucky that the Savior didn't personally drive the elixir down her throat for taking back to someone. When Ray tried to protest everything and anything, that's what he earned. But his toy? He was the only one that was supposed to take care of her punishments.

There's a twisting feeling in his gut that makes him fume even harder, but it makes him feel sick when it happens.

He wasn't worried about her in the slightest. Fuck that noise.

Saeran was just angry he had been overstepped, but at least it was the Savior that went above him and not some idiot as he assumed.

If it had been someone else to touch his toy then he would destroy them.

That made a huge difference.

 _Trust the Savior._  His thoughts tell him.  _She's always right._

Whatever soft feeling in his stomach is blown away.

It's gone and he feels like himself again.

"If you get hurt by someone it's your fault. I warned you multiple times. Don't do stupid shit like that again, toy. I'm not going to stick my neck out for you every time you cause a ruckus."

If she thought that he felt bad for her the look is washed away from her face and she doesn't say anything to him more about the incident. What should he do now that he's got his toy all to himself in his room now? She should see what he's done while she caused trouble for him, shouldn't she? Oh, yes. The reaction on her little face would be more than enough to bring a wicked grin back to his face.

Instead of more useless words, he yanks her by the hand and brings her back to his computers. Lila can't even protest his actions, she's likely still too out of it from getting knocked for a loop not even a few hours prior. It's useful to him, at least. He intended on leaving her stuck in her toy room for a while but since the Savior had been kind enough to send her to him directly, he would have some fun with her before he sent her away.

With his toy in his lap, and the monitors raring to life, he grins. Oh, surely, there's no way for him to be bored when he torments his toy once again.

Any of the feelings from earlier are such a blur now.

"You rightly pissed me off. I took my anger out on those idiots and they've been having such a hard time since I started moving things around," He tells her, and he knows that she can see every piece of destruction as her eyes wander from monitor to monitor. Saeran laughs, it's hilarious to watch them all run around like their heads had been cut off. "That damn redhead couldn't keep up with me at all."

"...!"

 _That's right. Shiver in fear... your precious RFA are nothing._ He thinks.

"All it took was some of the code from that app the marshmallow was trying to rebuild," He taunts. "Surprisingly, all that broken code was useful for something after all. I didn't need your help to destroy all of that... but then again, I wouldn't have that information if it wasn't for Ray getting into your phone in the first place."

She whispers a few curses underneath her breath. It's not directed at him. It's at how amazed she is by what he's capable of, how scared she must be at what he's done in such a short amount of time.

Saeran chuckles.

Oh, he's enjoying this already. She could see his strength. His power... his control. Maybe now she would understand who he was, and how strong he was. He hadn't thought about treating her to a sight like this before but it was alluring. He sets out to keep working on his mass destruction, just to finish the tail end of the fragments.

He begins to type out what's left of this round of the game. Maybe he can get her face to look frightened again? "I wasn't going to cause mass hysteria quite yet... but I thought this would be fun for you to return to, toy. They can't even find my trace. Of course, not for a lack of trying, but they just aren't good enough to keep up with me."

"They've got more than him working against you now, Saeran," she whispers. "You know that, right?"

Saeran scoffs at the notion. "You think I'm stupid, toy? I read their fucking logs as much as you do. They could have a whole army on their side but I don't give a fuck. None of them are capable of what I am. I am the strongest. Why do you think they're so terrified right now? I could get rid of their messenger entirely if I wanted to but - I can't do that until the Savior has what she wants."

"..."

"And I'm sure she's made that clear with you, toy." He says.

"Abundantly," Lila responds.

And for a few minutes, neither of them say anything to the other. Saeran gets back into the groove of his work and pays no mind to his toy. He gains more than enough energy from the thrill he has knowing that she can watch them crumble. Her little friends falling one by one to their side just thinking there's no other choice but paradise. That's the goal, anyway.

Now that he's gotten her alone with him -

he might need to try and figure out why her broken code helped him so much.

"Hey, toy, there are some things that I want to ask you about this little game." He says. Suddenly, his interest is taken away from his typing and he wants to play. His hand slides to her side and his touch lingers far too long for her to be comfortable, and then the other follows suit. She's got on far too many layers of clothes for him to really be pleased with himself. Perhaps he needs to tear through whatever Ray had provided for her, give her less to play around with so he has more to look at. It would be an improvement to lack therefore of skin.

Lila gasps at the sudden change in motion.

She must know that she won't get anywhere if she tries to push his hands away.

He smirks. "You wouldn't do anything for Ray no matter how hard he tried to press you for answers, but I've nearly got this thing cracked after some tinkering. It's not as satisfying to learn about something all by myself, not when my toy has all the answers and I can get them out of her with some pushing and shoving."

"What's the point if you already have it done?" Lila counters his words. "If you have the information then there's no use in trying to fight it out of me."

"It's all apart of our little game. I can choose to play it however I want and you have to deal with it. That's your job from now on, remember?" He tells her without hesitation. Her hair is brushed out of his way and he inspects her neck for those lingering marks. Ah, there it is, she's still got his marks on her after a few days. "Do you think if I cover you in marks the world will know you belong to me?"

Lila doesn't answer that question.

Ah, that's not any fun!

"Yes, of course, one isn't enough." Saeran taunts.

"I'm sure they're aware given how loud you are every time you remind me." She says, it nearly sounds like a joke.

There's the thought there that he should punish her for talking back with such tact. "If they know for sure then nobody will ever touch you without thinking of invoking my wrath."

Yes, he likes that thought.

Nobody but him would be allowed to escort her around the building if he chooses to do so.

He leans in a little closer just to watch her shiver as his voice runs through her ears. "Now... what could we do that would make that known to them all? The believers, the Savior, the RFA, that damned traitor... what kind of things should I do to you to make you mine? I'm not willing to share my toy with the rest of the world. I'll be the first to say I'm selfish as hell." Saeran would love to see the look in her eyes as he speaks with her but she's far too much fun to play with from behind.

That's when it starts -

his lips pressed her neck and her hands grasping his own to keep him from touching all of the right spots. It hardly keeps him at bay from his desires because Saeran can nearly do as he wants to her without fearing her touch. He isn't some marshmallow. He knows what he wants, and he doesn't fear trying to get what he wants.

Saeran wonders what it would be like to have her underneath him.

Her chest rises and falls with the shaking breath she takes in as she hears his desires.

Those wide eyes looking up at him with such burning fear and desire.

Begging him to toy with her just to please him.

He's this close to doing as he pleases -

but he wants to hear her say the words to him -

Lila's voice is soft. "Saeran, please..."

"Please, what?" He echoes her words with humor.

Say it.

Say what you want.

"This isn't right." She says.

He chuckles at those weak words. "Just because you think it isn't right doesn't mean that you don't want it. I can give you everything that Ray wouldn't give you, and more."

"You said Ray would never trust you if you were honest with him... what does the little princess know? She's not speaking with Ray anymore. I won't crumble because of some petty words you know. She's so scared in her little tower of the world but she could forget it all if she told someone. There would be no more use in trying to struggle... or fight, it wouldn't be your burden any longer. I can see how tired you are, princess. You don't want to fight forever. How's about telling me what you know so I can save you?" Saeran whispers into her ear. He watches as she shivers and stammers, trying to come up with an answer for him but nothing is comprehensible.

"Don't you want to let it all go? Whatever is making you worry... that can all go away if you just tell me about it all. Give it to your boss. Submit to me. Give your control to me, princess. I know you want to do it."

"... Saeran, I c-can't do... t-that." Lila chokes out the words. "You don't understand."

"Don't give me your fucking excuses." He scowls, hands gripping her tight and waiting for a better answer out of her little mouth to please him. She doesn't want to play his games? This idiot doesn't know what she's missing by pretending she doesn't want him. He knows she wants him. She wanted that airhead's face. She should and damn well would want him as well. "So, the princess still refuses to give me any information? Here I thought you were going to be a good toy for me."

Lila doesn't answer him.

It's as he expected.

"That's alright. I'll toss you back into your playroom until I decide to come to see you again... or until you decide to talk."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Oh, boy, that sure is going out of left field. Things are starting to change, cogs are beginning to turn and it isn't looking so good for everybody. Just a by the by, if I ever get around to writing adult content, it won't be in this fic, there will be a scene slip and another side story will be posted with a mature content warning. Thanks for viewing the story! I've gotten a decent chunk of attention and it makes me feel really good about myself.

Please review or like the story so I know I'm not screaming into the wind!


	20. Walking the Wire | Lila

XX

"Walking the Wire."

* * *

The messenger had been broken for hours. At least, as far as I could tell, it wasn't just for me. When I logged onto the platform there were chunks of the game interlocked with the actual application. I nearly dropped my phone in recoil when the messenger looked nearly as it did when I was back home, but half of the hyperlinks and buttons were missing pieces of an image or needed information. What was worse was that when I tried to log into a room, it continued to crash. I could see where people were online but I couldn't reach them.

My stomach was in my throat.

Saeran was creeping closer and closer to gaining the information that Rika wanted.

It was only a matter of time until everything -

everything timeline and all the information was out in the open.

If Rika had her hands on that she would be ready for anything.

Any possibility ahead of them.

The weaknesses of the RFA...

My heart was beating against my chest in defiance of my fears.

That's why I was frightened by the sound of my own phone ringing in the middle of the night. Well, it was damn near morning but I hadn't been able to sleep since I had been unceremoniously shoved back into my room. There was seemingly no safety in this place. I couldn't even trust that I would be safe in these four walls. If I thought I could sink out of the window without the danger of being on a higher floor then I damn well might have tried that at this point just to make a difference.

The messenger wouldn't tell me who it was, either, I would have to answer it to know who it was.

I took a breath and hoped that I didn't sound panicked. "...Hello?"

It was Seven's voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello, Wisteria! I've been trying to reach you for a while, I'm glad to hear your voice!" he said. "The messenger has been... ugh... it's been ugly."

"Oh, it's you, Seven." I sighed in relief. "I'm glad to hear your voice as well. If you're calling me now that means you've managed to piece the messenger back together with some duck tape."

"More or less," Seven says. He sounds exhausted. "I don't even know what this guy did. He injected some foreign code when I had my back turned, and it nearly blew the messenger sky-high. I've been trying to erase whatever the virus was for a while and I'm not even sure that I got it all covered. But... don't worry! The defender of justice, seven zero seven, is not daunted by this challenge! I don't know why he thinks he can get away with trying to turn our app into a game but I'm not backing down."

I feel a little better knowing that he's alright.

Seven didn't seem to think the things he had seen were alright.

But he wasn't asking me about them, then again, why would he...?

He doesn't exactly know that I'm at the same place as the hacker.

I realize I haven't said anything when Seven speaks up once again, "...Are you okay, Wisteria? You don't sound like you're all that great."

My eyes travel to the camera in the corner of the room and I hope to whatever God there is that Saeran isn't watching me at that moment. "I've been better, that's for sure. Don't worry about it. I'm just dealing with a couple of things by myself. The storm will pass sooner or later, Seven. I guess I can say the same for you."

"It's not as good as I want it to be, but I'm doing everything I can." He said.

"...Yeah. It shows when you catch a break. You were pretty mean to Yoosung earlier, that's why I thought you haven't been sleeping." I said.

Seven had the same fumbled excuses that I had already grown familiar. It wasn't often I saw the slip in his mask. But... he was vulnerable at the moment, I wouldn't be good if I were him. "He doesn't really grasp the severity of the situation. It's just another way of treating him like a grown up, that's what he wants after all. It's better this way." He said. "It was getting a little too touchy-feely with everything as of late."

"Yeah, I get it. You don't want to burden people with your problems." I frowned. "I've been at that point plenty of times myself. Everybody understands you're going through a lot right now, Seven. But you don't have to push everyone out just to keep yourself from drowning... I've had this same conversation with V, already. You two are the most stubborn boys I've ever met."

Seven doesn't say anything to that. I know he has sinking suspicions about my situation, even if he doesn't voice it. He trusted V with his entire heart... that was why he wasn't trying to step out of line when it came to this.

"The world won't end if you depend on someone else for once in your life," I said. "You're surrounded by people who trust you, care about you, and want the best of you. The kind of friends that anyone is desperate to keep in their life. I'm actually kind of jealous of the bonds you all share... I've never seen something like that before. You two are involved in the biggest kind of messes but if you continued to trust your friends and work against these threats it will work out. It always works out in the end when you aren't alone."

"I see." He says, quietly.

"Hard-headed boys," I sighed. "I doubt you're going to take any of that seriously. I appreciate that you didn't hang up on me though. V tries to dodge my advice half the time."

"...Wisteria." Seven voices his concern. "What exactly is it that you share with V?"

That's the question that I dreaded.

I could only offer something small, nothing more... for his safety, and for my own. "He's already told you what he's willing to share on the subject, I assume?"

He made a soft noise in response.

"That's about the only thing I can say as well, Seven. It's like he said... I have to leave at that. V promised that once that once everything has settled down that he would be honest."

 _You shouldn't have to deal with this. You shouldn't have to be the one that's fighting his own little brother against his knowledge._ The intrusive thought is back for me. This weight of the truth is weighing me down like a bag of bricks. I promised V that I wouldn't say anything, I told him that I wouldn't say anything to Seven, to the RFA, but I can't help but bite my cheek for doing what I'm doing to all of them.

Would this be any easier if they just knew what was happening behind the scenes?

This is his little brother he's fighting.

He doesn't deserve this pain.

I can't stand to look at myself in the mirror across the room; My hand covers my eyes. I have this secret close to my heart that would have made the world of difference to him but I couldn't just blurt it out... not now, not knowing that Saeran is waiting for me to try something like that.

There's only one thing that I can manage to tell him, "...I'm sorry, Seven."

Seven sounds surprised by my admission. "It's not your fault, Wisteria."

That hits me in the face.

It is my fault, indirectly and directly.

I can't stop myself. "So much of this coincides with my joining the team. It's hard to say that I don't feel like it's my fault. All of this trouble sprouted up at the same time. It's unnecessary stress for all of you... You sound exhausted, Seven. Have you even been getting sleep lately because of the hacker? It seems like you've been up for weeks just trying to maintain the status quo."

Seven doesn't answer that question.

"I'm not all that surprised if you're all still suspicious of me. I'm not even going to throw out excuses in my defense. I just wish I could do more to help with this mess." I stifle back a sob, everything just starting to catch up with me. I had been trying to act like I was okay but I wasn't. After Rika and Saeran... my emotional duress has reached its limit for the day. "But I'm not as handy as most of you are, I know you all would be just fine doing this on your own, but something to tip the scales is always important."

"... It's not you're the one giving the hacker ideas, Wisteria. You don't seem like that type. I have faith in you. You're a kind girl, and I know I can trust you. You said yourself that you trust me to handle this because you know I'm capable. Well, I think you're capable. Nobody blames you directly for this mess, I'm sorry you feel that way." Seven said.

It's hard to believe his words... but Seven is always direct when he wants to be, in a way that I understand.

"Thanks for saying that, Seven," I said.

"What are friends for?" He replied.

Friends.. right.

"Hey, Seven, can you answer a hypothetical for me?"

I just need to ask someone... what would they do if they were me?

Would they risk it all?

"If you knew something about someone that you knew would hurt people, but at the same, it would help more people if the truth was revealed... what would you do? Would you tell the world? Or would you keep quiet?" I trailed off, unsure. "If you told this truth to people, it might risk your own safety, but is it worth it to sacrifice yourself for other's happiness? I know it's kind of a weird question but..."

Seven thought about the question. He began to answer the question just as I assumed he might answer it. By his own admission time and time again, he told me that he would throw himself on the fire for anyone.

"It would depend on the secret, no, I say that but I don't think it would matter how small or big it was. To put the needs of the many against your own safety? It's something that not a lot of people are selfless for. If it were me in the line of fire, I would throw myself in front of the danger for my friends no matter what it cost me. My happiness isn't as important to me as the happiness of my friends." He says, honestly.

Of course, he would say that.

"I thought so." I was wracked with a broken, but sorrowful laugh. "I thought you would say that. Thanks, Seven."

I didn't know if I was that brave.

"Wisteria, are you sure you're okay...?" Seven asked. His concern is evident. He knows that something isn't right. He knows that I'm not okay, that something isn't right with the world over here.

"I'm not sure, anymore, Seven. Thanks for talking with me. I appreciate it."

I hung up.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Wisteria... did you hear about Zen? Zen is undergoing investigation at the prosecution service.

 **Wisteria:** What?

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's just as it sounds.

 **Wisteria:** What kind of... wow.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sorry, I had some things to tend to and I just managed to log on. I guess I missed a lot while I was gone, and I overslept!

 **Wisteria:** What in the world happened?

 **Wisteria:** Why is he under questioning?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm still trying to believe it.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  How could this happen on the very last day of the rehearsal? Zen is an innocent, passionate man. There must have been a mistake. I'm sure of it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** No... he's going through the investigation. I'm sure he's just cooperating with something.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm afraid I don't know why Zen got tangled up in this mess.

 **Wisteria:** He's not the kind of guy to be involved in something shady. I doubt he's seen anything that could warrant this.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's what I'm saying. It was bad enough when the messenger went on the fritz last night but I awake to this news? I'm worried about his well-being!

 **Jaehee Kang:** He was absent from the messenger nearly as long as you were, Wisteria. You aren't caught up in some trouble as he is, are you?

 **Wisteria:** No, not like that. I just caught up in something. I'm sorry you're so frazzled, Jaehee, Zen'll be okay! He's an upstanding citizen and he's done absolutely nothing wrong.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I know. I worry for what it may do to his reputation if this news gets out.

 **Wisteria:** I didn't even think about that. Oh, Zen. I hope you're alright.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I feel the same!

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han!

 **Jumin Han:** V told me what happened. I never dreamed one of us would be undergoing prosecution's investigation.

 **Wisteria:**  I hope he'll be out soon, that way we know he's alright.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I dearly hope so. The only places Zen would visit ever are his home and practice room.

 **Jumin Han:** There's nothing that I can think of, either. If you ask for my speculations, he could have been summoned for cooperation with the prosecution because something happened with his long-lost family.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Today is just a bad day for Zen. But did it have to take place on the day of his last rehearsal?

 **Jumin Han:** There's no point in speculating and discussing theories until Zen comes back and tells us what happened.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's true, but...

 **Jumin Han:** I should return to my stitching.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sigh.

 **Wisteria:** Wow. You jumped a little fast to that conclusion, any reason for the sudden change in time? Zen's in trouble but you want to sit back and stitch?

 **Jaehee Kang:** How can you even focus on stitching at a time like this?

 **Jumin Han:** I believe Zen is innocent. Even if he's not he'll pay the price.

 **Jaehee Kang:** What if he was framed?

 **Jumin Han:** Then V will step in. And the RFA will do its best to prove his innocence.

 **Wisteria:** It's nice to hear a rational perspective out of someone. I'm a little too emotional to even consider that as an option. I respect your faith, Jumin, you're calm and collected.

 **Jumin Han:** It would be a waste of time to toss around worries and guesses when you don't have all the facts. It's just the sensible way to feel.

 **Wisteria:** As long as someone has it together, that's a good thing.

 **Jaehee Kang:**...It's a good point.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's heartbreaking to go through something like this, however.

 **Jumin Han:** It's more than heartbreaking. It'll waste your time and resources. There is more to lose than to gain from irritatingly long legal struggles.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I once heard someone say there is no winner in a trial, regardless of the results.

 **Jumin Han:** True. Zen has never won anyone's hatred so I believe there's only a slim chance for him to through any mishap.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree.

 **Wisteria:** Will Zen return safely?

 **Wisteria:** It's already been a while since it happened... What do you think?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'd like to ask the same.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'd like to ask you what do you think is the chance that will Zen return safe and sound?

 **Jumin Han:** Hm... I'd say about ninety-six-point seventy-six percent.

 **Wisteria:** That's... pretty confident.

 **Jumin Han:** I wouldn't worry too much.

 **Jumin Han:** Excuse me.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Ahem. I should try to compose myself as well.

 **Wisteria:** It'll be okay, Jaehee. I'm sure of it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes. Yes, you're right.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Pardon me, Wisteria.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran:** You think you can play around and have fun with them instead of your job?

 **Saeran:** You've been doing nothing but talking to the RFA for hours.

 **Saeran:** Hey. Hey, answer me.

 **Saeran:** You think you can just joke and flirt with the lot of them?

 **Wisteria:** You can't be angry at me when you're the one who nearly broke the messenger last night. I can't do anything if it doesn't work, Saeran. I just got this thing to work again! How could I have been talking to anyone?

 **Wisteria:** You're misinterpreting the situation.

 **Saeran:** I don't think I am. You're looking for them to please you.

 **Saeran:** I know you were trying to contact them while it was down... you didn't even try me.

 **Wisteria:** Just because I say I'm worried about their safety? You realize there are worse things happening right now then what you're trying to do to them, don't you?

 **Saeran:**...You implying that I'm not the strongest?

 **Saeran:** I'm your fucking worst nightmare.

 **Saeran:** You think they're not scared of me?! What I can do?!

 **Wisteria:** Saeran, just calm down.

 **Wisteria:** That's not what I was saying.

 **Wisteria:** Is something wrong?

 **Saeran:** You think I can talk to you only when there's something wrong? I decide what to do. You don't ask me questions.

 **Saeran:** Oh, I forgot. You think you're a princess... Oh, but you saw that I wanted to talk to you and you came online.

 **Saeran:** Should I give you a kudos?

 **Wisteria:** I thought you weren't speaking with me, either.

 **Wisteria:** I haven't seen you since you left.

 **Wisteria:** You locked me in my room hours ago.

 **Saeran:** I do whatever I want.

 **Saeran:** Does this mean you didn't miss me?

 **Saeran:** You were the one crying, relieved to see me, weren't you?

 **Wisteria:**... That's not how it was.

 **Wisteria:** I was chloroformed twice, goddammit! By your fucking Savior's goons in the same day!

 **Saeran:** Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm still itching to destroy those believers for doing my job for me.

 **Saeran:** Glad to see the princess has some fire underneath her now. What a potty mouth.

 **Wisteria:** If you were in my place...

 **Wisteria:** You've dealt with this before. You should know how violated it feels to be controlled.

 **Saeran:**! ! !

 **Saeran:** You mean, that bug, that bug was destroyed time and time again. I don't know how that feels. I do the pushing around here, toy.

 **Saeran:** I push you.

 **Wisteria:**... I don't believe that.

 **Wisteria:** I won't believe that.

 **Saeran:** Peh.

 **Saeran:** Project your silly theories all you want. This face isn't of your prince and I am not a fucking weakling.

 **Saeran:** You have such a weird preference. You do realize that, don't you?

 **Saeran:** You like spineless boys who do what you want.

 **Wisteria:** That's not it at all, Saeran, you don't understand how I feel at all.

 **Wisteria:** Stop trying to put words in my mouth.

 **Saeran:** I know you. I know all about you. There's nothing that I don't know about you and those scared eyes.

 **Saeran:** I don't even need to check my camera to see that.

 **Saeran:** Were you trying to play with me by crying and grasping at me? It was disgusting to feel you touch me.

 **Saeran:** Is all fun for you?

 **Saeran:** Is this a game to you?

 **Saeran:** Hey, answer me. You like playing with me, don't you?

 **Wisteria:** No. This isn't a game to me, Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not having fun.

 **Saeran:**  Of course it shouldn't be. I'm supposed to be having fun. Who do you think you are to have fun? I can't stand the thought of you feeling pleased. Try that again and watch what I do. I'm getting tired of your game. I'm reaching my bullshit limit.

 **Saeran:** Lies. Lies. Lies.

 **Wisteria:** That's not how it is, I'm telling you!

 **Wisteria:** Where are you finding all these fucking ideas?

**Wisteria: God. Why don't you understand what I'm saying...!**

**Saeran:** Now I'm thinking again... about that lame face of yours...I'm starting to feel weird. I don't think I want to see your face. Next time I see you turn around so I can't see you. I like it better when I'm looking at the back of your head.

 **Saeran:** I've made myself very clear.

 **Wisteria:**...

 **Saeran:** Oh, I just told the believers from now on to not let anyone in your room.

 **Saeran:** Isn't that relieving? Now nobody will come by to get you.

 **Saeran:** Only me.

 **Saeran:** I'll be the only person you can ever see.

 **Wisteria:** Is that all you want to say to me...?

 **Wisteria:** You've already used this threat.

 **Wisteria:** Or are you determined to push me around some more?

 **Saeran:** God, you should know when to shut up, toy.

 **Saeran:**  After a month I'll be the living hell for you... coming whenever I want and whenever I please.

 **Saeran:** This will be fun!

 **Saeran:** But then again... are you going to start missing me as well? Since I'll be your only company. ^^

 **Wisteria:** This isn't the worst pain I've ever faced.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm not afraid.

 **Wisteria:** I'll never break.

 **Saeran:** You will. I'll make sure of it, princess.

 **Saeran:** You look brave when you say that, but I know you're on the brink of crying again.

 **Saeran:**  That's right... from now on, you're going to wait for me all day long. I wonder what you'll look like when you see me. I wonder how desperate the little princess will look. I hope it'll be funny to see your eyes glow and then dim. I have a splendid plan for this future... I'm getting excited just thinking about how sad you'll be.

 **Saeran:** Everyone can be broken. It's only a matter of time.

 **Saeran:** Oh did I mention that from now on I told them not to feed you either?

 **Wisteria:** Did he give you that idea?

 **Saeran:** Oh, you mean your father? I didn't ask his guidance. He's in the middle of an important operation, remember?

 **Saeran:** I know enough about your past to play this way. It's a typical measure.

 **Wisteria:** That's sick. I can't believe you.

 **Wisteria:** Why are you like this? How badly did they hurt you?!

 **Saeran:** Hahahahaha... Hahahahaha... hehehe...

 **Saeran:** This is me. This is who I am.

 **Saeran:** Tell me...

 **Saeran:** Is that why your damn bones jaunt out like that, toy? You've done this before so I wouldn't be surprised an airhead like you would starve her own damn self. I wasn't that surprised when I felt you.

 **Saeran:** That will make sure you wouldn't even dare lift your face. I would hate to see you eating well and getting enough energy to raise your head even higher.

 **Saeran:** And I would rather die than to look straight into your face so do you mind keeping your head down in front of me? Do we really have to waste time trying to feed an airhead like you...? And talk about the waste of food. But then if you starve to death my savior will be so mad; she told me not to be too mean to you until the party.

 **Wisteria:**...

 **Wisteria:** As if what you say hurts me! I hate my body more then you can tell me about it! Do you think I'm going to cry about that?

 **Wisteria:** You act as if this is a new punishment or that I should feel bad because you think you've found your leg up!

 **Wisteria:** I've told myself worse than this.

 **Wisteria:** I've... no. I'm not going to fall for this.

 **Wisteria:** Both you and Rika think you can torment me... I'm not going to fucking play into this.

 **Wisteria:** What's going on outside of this room?

 **Wisteria:** You can only keep this hold on the messenger for so long without him noticing it.

 **Wisteria:** And he's on top of it since you nearly broke it.

 **Saeran:** What's the matter? Do you want to beg them for help? Just stay silent and do your work on the messenger.

 **Saeran:** And think about how you can entertain me. Everything else means nothing.

 **Saeran:** Your purpose is that. To let me play with you to my heart's content.

 **Saeran:** Oh, that's it. If I find some hideous dish I'll take it to you and make you eat it haha. If I do that will you be a little more fun?

 **Wisteria:** You're always looking for something to entertain you.

 **Wisteria:** You can't seem to be alone for too long.

 **Wisteria:** Can't be alone with your thoughts, Saeran?

 **Saeran:**  That's because you make me feel so empty... You should keep me entertained all the time! I wouldn't have to complain so much if you were any good at doing that.

 **Wisteria:** Just because I don't want to play your games?

 **Saeran:**  Don't pretend to be so noble. You can't lie to me. I know what you want, even if you don't say it.

 **Saeran:** It's going to take some time for you to accept the fact that you're a stupid toy good for nothing. You've been living like a princess so far and you need a reality check.

 **Wisteria:** Aren't you just trying... to look down on me so much that you appear superior?

 **Saeran:** Oh, you've said that before. You know what that does to me.

 **Saeran:**  Hehehe heheheheh heheheheh...!

 **Saeran:** Hey, I'm going to remember that. You... Just you wait.

 **Saeran:** Oh right right right one more thing - open wide and read this carefully - From now on you better not look me in the eyes. If you do. I'll completely lose my appetite.

 **Wisteria:** If you wanted to scare me you would look me in the eyes.

 **Wisteria:**  Ray is in there somewhere, and you know it.

 **Wisteria:** That's why you can't do it.

 **Saeran:**  Is that supposed to be funny? Hahaha... Your delusion is seriously serious! I can't believe how long you want to play pretend with me. He's dead, princess, remember?

 **Saeran:** Ugh. Why did he have to pick someone like you for the important mission? Just an airhead. My Savior is far too kind, she should have picked the other one instead. You're good for nothing.

 **Saeran:** Just what can you do?

 **Wisteria:** You can't hurt me like this Saeran.

 **Saeran:**  Oh I can't? Aren't you great or what? Oh, my-my!

 **Saeran:** What should I do? Now I wanna see you even more... I must see your face in tears.

 **Saeran:** I must see how pitiful you are when you try to be brave! I must see your face...

 **Saeran:** Even if it's no fun maybe I should let off some steam, haha, It was kind of fun when I saw you scared hahaha. Once I finish this work I'm going to come for you. Just wait there nice and quiet in your room like a toy, LOL.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Once I had exited the chatroom -

that weight on my chest was even heavier than before.

I had to place my concerns about Saeran's words to the back of my head as I tried to sort out my feelings about what was going on with the RFA.

Why in the world would Zen be yanked off to the police for an investigation? He literally had done nothing, and there was no reason for him to be there... unless... unless this was a botched investigation. Could this perhaps have been on the part of the prime minister? He hadn't been able to weasel information out of V, nor had he been able to speak with Jumin as he wanted. That meant he would try to target the other public and known members of the group, and the next notable figure was... Zen.

This wasn't good.

My theory was a bit of a stretch but at this point, I didn't trust anyone.

I decided that I needed to get in touch with V asap; We hadn't been able to talk since Saeran destroyed our phone call. My fingers hurriedly dialed his number with speed. It rang, once, twice, and then on the third ring the line connected without any static discharge. What a relief, I wasn't cut off from V at all. "Hello. I'm surprised to be hearing from you today given all that's happened, but I can't say I'm upset to hear your voice." V spoke from the other line of the phone, like music to my ears, "Are you alright?"

I went straight to the point.

"It's nice to hear you as well. V, we need to talk. Are you where that's okay to happen right now?"

There's a bit of shuffle in the background.

V answers, "...Yes, Lila."

I had to be careful about what I said and how I said it.

"The situation hasn't escalated where your safety is in direct danger, has it?" He sounded nervous on his end as he asked this question.

Saeran could have been listening.

I couldn't exactly answer that question in good confidence.

"It's close," I told him in a whisper. "I don't know how safe am I right now. I can't promise anything. Let's just say that I've rightly made the wrong woman angry, and she's out for my blood."

"..." V doesn't say anything to that.

I swallow, hard. "We can talk about that problem later, let's just say I know who she is now."

There's no surprise to the way he sharply inhales his breath, probably looking around to make sure that nobody's paying mind to him.

Any bravery that I'm feeling is going to fizzle out if I don't let it out like word vomit. "I know the RFA is in turmoil right now and we both know things are reaching the breaking point for everyone. It can't go much longer like this. There's too much happening at once, you can't protect us and keep them safe from the prime minister. V, it's only a matter of time until he figures out where either one of them is. Am I wrong to assume that Zen was carted away because he's trying to weasel the information out of him because it didn't work with you and Jumin?"

"It's only my hunch," V answers, quietly. "I don't think Hyun would wind up in this mess otherwise."

"We're running out of time, V," I tell him, looking at the door with trepidation. There are tears that are threatening to spill from my eyes again. I'm not sure how much more of these secrets that I can take. "For Seven, for Saeran, for the RFA... and for me. They've already threatened me to do what they want otherwise its curtains for Saeran... and he's not okay. He's changed, for the worse. I don't know entirely what happened to him, but they broke him. They pushed him so hard he had to develop numerous personalities to handle the trauma. God, I don't even know what to do. I fear if he doesn't get out of this place soon enough he's never going to be okay again."

"I've... heard things." V finally says. "Is he as volatile as it seems?"

Rubbing my eyes red, I shut them tight. That's saying the least. He was and had been getting progressively more violent as the days passed; The first instance that we met, he pushed me around and just toyed with the idea of his words, the second time he went through with many of his illicit thoughts, and I could only fear what may happen in the next instance.

"I just want Saeran to g-get out of here," I tell him behind those tears spilling out. "I- I can't stand to see him hurting like this."

V would agree with the sentiment. He wanted Saeran out of here and somewhere where he could get better. As long as he was in Magenta he was never going to be okay. Once he got out of this place and got the help that he needed, he would be alright. Without Saeran or myself being used as leverage against V... there would be a safe way to take Rika down. She wouldn't have any power if she didn't have what made her organization run on its cogs and wheels.

"You deserve to get out of there as much as Saeran," V said. His voice was soft but genuine. He meant what he said as he said it. "You weren't meant to be involved in this in the first place no matter who brought you into this. I didn't do enough to stop Rika... It's my fault things escalated to this scenario in the first place."

I shake my head. "You didn't know that this was going to happen either, V, not all of it is your fault."

"I'm willing to take the blame for this injustice."

"You don't have to do that alone," I say, but it's futile with him.

"I know what you're saying, Lila, but..." V trails, quiet. He then changes his direction. "I feel at ease knowing that there's someone out there that knows the situation with me. I don't wish for this to be your burden, but since you've told me about... your relationship, I know I can confide in you. I hope you feel you can do the same. I only wish to make things right."

I stand from the bed and walk over to the window to get a look at the afternoon sun. It was bathing the world with its illumination despite how stormy the world felt now. "I know you want to get her help, V, and I want nothing more than to get this place to stop running. I promise if we can get everyone to safety and this situation relaxes then I promise to help you with her. Two heads are better than one when you're trying to usurp a cult. But you have to promise me something in return."

"...Yes?" He asked. V is hesitant.

I clench the phone tight. "If we can't get her to stop then you have to admit you can't do alone. You're trying to fight someone whose changed, whose being told her choices are right by our Dad... I couldn't even reason with her when we spoke. I can't imagine how she might react to you if you try something. I worry for your own safety."

"I'll consider it," V says, and it's the only thing that I can expect. It's a lot for him to think about. But I just want him to know that something has to change otherwise he might get hurt. "Thank you for your concern."

His eyes might be destroyed.

"Thank you," I whisper, softly. "Just think about it... it's all I'm asking. You're going to return, soon, right? If it's possible, you need to get him first. Get Saeran out of here even... even if you can't get to me, okay? I can handle my sister throwing a tantrum, I'm used to that sort of thing. But... he can't take any more of this."

"...I know, Lila." He said. "I hope this ends soon."

"You deserve some peace and quiet once this is all over," I told him sincerely. "I don't know how long you've been trying to do this but it can't good for your health forever."

"I'm grateful that you think of me in such a light given our circumstance," V said; It seemed as though he was smiling on the other end. "I realize there must be a lot of things you want to ask..."

"Not yet," I replied. "We'll talk about those things later when it's safe."

V seemed to understand what I meant by that. "You as well. Luciel was worried about you as well when the messenger went out last night - he said you were speaking quite oddly... did something happen while our connection was out?"

"You can say that. I know what  _he_  did, and there's no telling what he's capable of with that particular code he used to break the messenger... it might break forever if he tries any harder." I said, unsure what else to explain. "But he's hell-bent on destroying it all. I don't know how much longer it will last until the party."

"I feared that was the case." He said.

The connection was beginning to fizzle out, and I knew the static was going to return and cut him off from chatting with me. Saeran had clearly noticed that I had been talking with V. I didn't hear anything that indicated that he was listening into the call, but if this went on for too long then it was likely he was going to be very suspicious. Time was running out. Time was running out. I needed to say more, I needed to tell him so much more so it would be alright in the end for the RFA. "You deserve to be free of this mess too, V... She really needs to be brought back from the darkness before she can do more harm in this volatile state, I don't know what you intend to do once he's safe from here, but I want you to know that I believe you can do what you need to do before it's too late for everyone."

"Thank you, Lila."

"I hope to hear from you soon, V."

* * *

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**V:** It seems as though the RFA has undergone so much trouble as late...

 **V:** The safety of all our members if my utmost concern.

 **V:** I'm... unnerved.

 **V:** All of these puzzle pieces... misaligned together is making for such an ordeal for Luciel... the RFA... Wisteria... everyone.

 **V:**  I feel as though no matter what I do things will not settle as they are.

 **V:** I believe...

 **V:** I believe it's time for a pregnant choice.

 **V:** I am sure that this is not a good time to...

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**V:** reccomend guests... or to prepare for a party.

 **V:** Given the severity of the situation.

 **Wisteria:** If you...

 **Wisteria:** No if you cancel the party then I'll...

 **V:**...I'd to know exactly what you mean by that.

 **V:** I wish we could talk more over the phone about these things.

 **V:** But it's not possible... and I have made this decision with serious thought.

 **V:** The reason why I decided to host a party is that...

 **V:** I thought you'd be safe when we held the party.

 **V:** When you mentioned Rika... I thought I that I could safeguard all of my secrets and undo all of my problems alone... by the time the party occurred.

 **V:** The party...

 **V:** The hacker...

 **V:**  Rika who has left us...

 **V:** You...

 **V:** And even Luciel...

 **V:** I wanted to solve this puzzle all at once. That's why I was willing to hold the party... even if it would require time and effort.

 **Wisteria:** V...

 **V:** They know I have secrets.

 **V:** My heart burns so hot with regret for letting this go so far...

 **V:** I've realized that I can't undo and solve everything.

 **Wisteria:**  ...

 **Wisteria:**  No party for now, then...?

 **V:** For now...

 **V:** For now... I'll put a temporary hold on the party. I think that's the best thing.

 **V:** I won't cancel it... just in case.

 **V:** My wish is for everything to be stopped. All preparations put on hold. The only thing that should occur if anything is communication with potential guests in the future.

 **V:** Wisteria... don't mention this to the guests.

 **Wisteria:**...Alright. If you think that's for the best.

 **V:** Thank you, Wisteria. I know it's asking a lot from you.

 **V:** I would like to stop making secrets. I wish from now on... I can prove to you that I can change.

 **V:** If anything happens to... if you get in touch with Jumin any time soon, please tell him to call me.

 **Wisteria:** I see. Of course, V, you can count on me.

 **V:** I owe him a lot for the intelligence unit. But... I have one more favor to ask of him...

 **V:** I... there was a noise nearby.

 **V:** I need to leave.

 **Wisteria:** Stay safe.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh. V left.

 **Wisteria:**...Jaehee, the party is on hold.

 **Jaehee Kang:** My gosh.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Why did he put it on hold instead of canceling it?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I understand what it sounds like.

 **Jaehee Kang: '** Hold' seems rather... ambiguous.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I find it... unusual that you talked to V, alone.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Just as I thought.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You share a lot of secrets with V.

 **Wisteria:**...I'm sorry to make you worry.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm not sure who I would nominate as the most mysterious member of our group. But I have three candidates in the running and I shouldn't leave any of them you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You.

 **Jaehee Kang:** V.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm not sure why V left in such a rush... was something coming for him?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Don't tell me, there's something wrong with him?

 **Wisteria:** It's not that serious, I don't think.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It couldn't be it. There wouldn't be anything to drive him to danger... other than the vindictive hacker.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh. Then again, since the prosecution service was looking into Zen... I guess I shouldn't jump to any rash conclusions.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sure you're in a bit of shock right, it's hard to think when you've been surprised.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel... has been odd all day as well.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He hasn't been able to focus all day on the intelligence unit. It seems like he's been completely engrossed into something else, or his mind has taken him elsewhere. It's a shame because... the unit can only assist him at the most. He's the one in charge with most of the heavy tasks...

 **Wisteria:** He hasn't been himself much lately... I don't know what to say.

 **Jaehee Kang:** THere's no doubt something is wrong.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh! I just received a report from the unit. I need to get in touch with Luciel.

 **Wisteria:** Good luck, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** This battle is taking it out of me...

 **Jaehee Kang:** I know... I've been rather abrasive to you. But you understand why that is.

 **Wisteria:** I don't blame you for feeling that way.

 **Wisteria:** If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be quick to trust me either.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Please remember that you're a member just like the rest of us. The RFA will always be here for you.

 **Wisteria:** Thank you, Jaehee.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Zen has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:**  Wisteria!

 **Wisteria:** Zen! Is the investigation over?

 **ZEN:** Yeah! I'm back! Man, I wish I could upload my selfies but I can't. My face is a disaster T_T

 **Wisteria:** Since you're talking about your selfies again, I'm guessing this wasn't anything big... right?

 **Wisteria:** Otherwise this is the fastest traumatic turn-around I've ever seen.

 **ZEN:**  You're right. I'm back safe and sound, thank God!

 **ZEN:** I'm alright, no need to worry, princess!

 **ZEN:** Sorry for all the concerns. Who would have thought that I would go through all that in my life? But thank God they didn't keep me any longer. Though that's because they couldn't dig up anything more from me.

 **Wisteria:** You were gone for a long time.

 **Wisteria:** What could they have possibly wanted so badly?

 **Wisteria:** What did they ask? If you can tell us.

 **ZEN:**  OH! I was about to go into that part. The officer told me that someone reported to them about a person doing illegal intelligence activities. And for some reason, the officer seemed really interested in the RFA messenger. But it's weird.

 **ZEN:** Back there I couldn't access the messenger and all the data was gone.

 **ZEN:**  But now it's all back... Is this some kind of automatic feature?

 **Wisteria:** Maybe that's something that's an emergency feature! Everything in here is technically confidential, you know?

 **Wisteria:** This thing has been on the fritz since last night. God knows what it's capable of.

 **ZEN:** But how did the app know that I was at the prosecution and wiped out its data for me? If such a system exists it's a bit weird I know that everything in the messenger is strictly confidential but that feels kind of illegal, strictly speaking, lmao.

 **ZEN:** And I am supposed, to tell the truth when I'm interrogated or facing a national crisis, right?

 **Wisteria:** Just seems kind of weird, Zen.

 **Wisteria:** Are you sure that was a real investigator?

 **ZEN:** Once you find yourself in that building all of your doubts are gone. Everything's dead serious. So there was no way that I could miss that I'll be the one in hot water if I lie to them.

 **Wisteria:** Ouch.

 **ZEN:** I know.

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Oh, Seven!

 **707:** Zen. Am I glad to see you back!

 **ZEN:** yep

 **Wisteria:** You both saw V's message earlier, right? That the party is on hold?

 **ZEN:**  Huh? What do you mean?

 **707:** He just got back. He probably didn't read it.

 **ZEN:** What are you saying? The party is on hold?

 **707:** yup

 **ZEN:** What? Why?

 **707:** We have a problem with the hacker and you were interrogated at the prosecution. V said that this doesn't look like a great time for the RFA to hold a party.

 **ZEN:** No way.

 **Wisteria:** He decided what he thought was best.

 **707:** I think it's a sound choice.

 **ZEN:** Is it because of me? Man... But now I'm back!

 **707:** No, it's becuz' of me.

 **707:** If only I...

 **ZEN:** No, it's not because of you.

 **Wisteria:** It's extenuating circumstances... there's a lot happening.

 **Wisteria:** Let's not place blame on anyone directly, okay?

 **ZEN:** Yeah! She's got a point.

 **ZEN:** If it were Yoosung he'd try with those logics of his to put someone on the spot.

 **707:** Thanks for trying to ease me off the guilt but I'm fine.

 **Wisteria:** Are you still... not okay, Seven?

 **707:**...Ugh.

 **ZEN:** Still? Is something up?

 **ZEN:** What's with you? Is there something going on with you?

 **707:** Why?

 **ZEN:** Well.

 **ZEN:**  Hey, I'm just worried about-

 **707:** Did they ask about me directly at the prosecution?

 **ZEN:** No way. There is something going on with you!

 **707:** They did, didn't they?

* * *

Seven sent a flurry of jokes and tried to redirect the situation. I had to look away as he did because my stomach was in knots as I read each of his lies. As much as I wanted to think that this wasn't because of him and his brother... I knew it had to be because of him. My sinking suspicions had merit, as V had thought the same thing as I did.

The Prime Minister wanted his hands on Seven and Saeran.

He was getting closer and closer...!

"Oh my God. This is just getting worse."

My phone buzzed once more and my eyes went back to the chatroom.

* * *

 **707:** Sorry for causing you trouble, Zen.

 **ZEN:** What?

 **ZEN:** What?

 **ZEN:**  What's that supposed to mean?

 **707:** I never wanted to cause any harm to anyone.

 **Wisteria:** You're not a bad guy, Seven.

 **Wisteria:** Don't put yourself down so hard, okay?

 **707:** ^^

 **707:** Thanks for telling me that at a time like this.

 **ZEN:** Hey I feel no different than she does!

 **ZEN:** What's wrong? Wanna talk about it?

 **707:** No.

 **ZEN:** Come on talk to me. We have people from the prosecution. It's obvious it's serious, Seven.

 **707:** I'm so glad that you're okay. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again.

 **Wisteria:** Are you sure that you can do this alone...?

 **Wisteria:** Remember what I told you earlier about this?

 **707:** It's personal.

 **707:** That's just how it is.

 **ZEN:** You're not going to tell me what's going on?

 **ZEN:** This isn't going to harm you or anything like that, is it?

 **707:** I should make sure it never harms the RFA.

 **707:** Which is why I think

 **ZEN:** hey

 **707:**  I should part ways with the RFA for the time being.

 **ZEN:** What is this about? Talk to me.

 **Wisteria:** That's a little extreme, Seven. Are you sure you want to do that?

 **Wisteria:** I don't think that's a good idea.

 **ZEN:** Agreed.

 **Wisteria:** But if you need to cool your head for a little while, I support that.

 **Wisteria:** You're clearly overwhelmed with everything...

 **ZEN:** You don't want him to go radio silent, do you, Wisteria?

 **Wisteria:** Not really. But he needs to a moment for himself.

 **Wisteria:** Give him some space... just for a little bit.

 **707:** Yeah just remember I'll handle it.

 **ZEN:** Hey, that's it! Did you hack a government website? That's it, isn't it? You're not the one who pulled off that so-called DDoS or something, are you?

 **707:** I'll tell you later when I have a chance.

 **ZEN:** Wha...

 **707:** For now. I'm going to be dead silent.

 **ZEN:** Hey wait

 **707:** Zen, once again, I'm so sorry.

 **ZEN:** Hold on.

 **707:** Wisteria. Make sure you keep talking to V. Especially after... this morning.

 **Wisteria:** I will. I understand. Thanks for your concern.

 **Wisteria:** Please, take some time to breathe, Seven. It'll be alright.

 **707:** Later.

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:**... What the heck. What the heck is going on? Is he in a crisis or something?

 **Wisteria:** I believe in him. I think he'll be alright.

 **Wisteria:**  I had got onto him for thinking like that. But he needs time to sort that out.

 **ZEN:** I agree. But what in the world would make a guy like him so pressured like that?

 **ZEN:** I'm worried. I can't help it. I should call V.

 **Wisteria:** Take it easy too, okay?

 **ZEN:** Thanks for your concern. When I got back home I just couldn't stop myself from sighing. I've been tense all day... and I just feel sore all over. You should have a good rest.

 **ZEN:**  You must have been worried sick for me, I'll be going now. Bye!

**Zen has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** I hope I don't regret letting him go that easy.

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**


	21. It Took Me by Surprise | Unknown

XXI

"It Took Me by Surprise."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** It's you.

 **Wisteria:** Jumin, it feels like the RFA is in the middle of a storm.

 **Jumin Han:**  A perfect description of our status.

 **Jumin Han:** Luciel... V... They are both far from their usual selves. They are at a loss what to do. I cannot find my heart's leisure to continue stitching.

 **Jumin Han:** Among several occasions and changes that are taking place as we speak, postponing the party is alarmingly unnatural to me.

 **Wisteria:** I don't know what to say... Seven's definitely going through something difficult right now, it's a lot worse then he says it is.

 **Wisteria:** For him to want to go radio silent?

 **Jumin Han:** That must be why the party was postponed. I am not sure exactly what is happening. But there's no need to tell me that Luciel is caught in something disastrous. The persecution will never take action unless it is related to someone at social authorities... such as high officials from the government or people from monetarily royal families.

 **Jumin Han:** I have no doubt the prosecution service has already set its eyes not simply on Zen but on all members of the RFA.

 **Wisteria:** It's only a matter of time... right?

 **Wisteria:** I'm scared, to be honest.

 **Jumin Han:** You have no past records of activities at RFA. So I don't believe you'll be met with a huge problem.

 **Wisteria:** I meant for everyone else, Jumin. This isn't something that can just be tossed off.

 **Wisteria:** Anyways.

 **Wisteria:**...Um.

 **Wisteria:** Oh, right, Jumin! Have you spoken with V today? He really needed to get in touch with you.

 **Jumin Han:** A while ago, yes.

 **Wisteria:**...If you don't mind my asking since he seemed urgent, can I ask what it was about?

 **Jumin Han:** Sure. It was no huge secret. He told me that he would like to submit an article to the news he wanted me to make sure the media will actually display the article once submitted.

 **Wisteria:** But he didn't mention what it was about...?

 **Jumin Han:** He said he couldn't tell me yet.

 **Jumin Han:** It's obvious he's preparing for something. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I cannot meet his expectations. We must avoid exhibiting any behavior that the prosecution service might find suspicious. Not until we understand what is happening to us.

 **Wisteria:** I see. I understand the sentiment.

 **Jumin Han:**  I would've helped him in usual circumstances. But my speculations tell me it wouldn't be surprising regardless of whom the prosecution officers interrogate. They could even interrogate me.

 **Wisteria:** They could have... just been starting when they got to Zen. Anyone could be next, it's unnerving.

 **Jumin Han:** You're correct about that.

 **Jumin Han:** That is not all that must be dealt with... now that I think that we might not hold the party.

 **Jumin Han:** I believe that we must find answers to our questions about you, Wisteria... more than ever.

 **Jumin Han:** Of course, you are one of the RFA. But the reason why we accepted you despite our lack of intel on you is not only because V asked us to do that but also because we were running out of time to prepare for the party.

 **Wisteria:** V guaranteed my identification, after all, can't we leave it at that for a while longer?

 **Jumin Han:** Your wariness to the subject is highly suspicious. You always dodge the question, Wisteria.

 **Wisteria:** It's not like that...

 **Jumin Han:** Yes. There's no guarantee you wouldn't go through what Luciel has.

 **Jumin Han:** I'm perplexed. Where exactly are you, Wisteria?

 **Wisteria:** I'm somewhere that's pretty hard to locate and it's a... safe place. Don't think too hard about it.

 **Wisteria:** V told you it was alright.

 **Jumin Han:** Just where exactly are you staying? Are you on some stranded island? Not to mention... though this is just a personal impression. Wisteria... I find your attitude a little bothering as of late. I did have such an impression at your introduction but it feels like you are being controlled by someone else given your answers.

 **Wisteria:** No one is controlling me or my words.

 **Wisteria:** I'm staying here because there's someone I want to see once more... that's all.

 **Jumin Han:** See someone? Who is this someone? And where are you staying? I'd like you to tell us the truth once and for all.

 **Jumin Han:** Oh... perhaps you're... 484585

 **Jumin Han:** 40545435

5423

454543

5435435

3232

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran:** Lila. What kind of stupid conversation are you having? They're not even going to have the party!

 **Saeran:** I let you go on this long because I bet that traitor would change his mind, but shit fucking luck for that.

 **Saeran:** Are you asking for help to save yourself? Is that what this is?

 **Wisteria:** That's not at all what I'm doing, Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** I was trying to deflect his questions for Pete's sake. What aren't you reading?

 **Saeran:** I didn't see that.

 **Saeran:** Use that head of yours and choose well what you're going to say to me right now. You didn't even do your job right but you're breathing so shamelessly. I'm starting to feel bad for the air.

 **Wisteria:** The party was postponed because of the prosecution interrogation, Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** There's too much happening for them to hold the party. V didn't cancel it. It's just  _postponed_  for now.

 **Saeran:**  Princess, are you playing detective or something? So you want me to let off some steam on the guys from the prosecution? Is that what I'm understanding out of all of this?

 **Saeran:** I don't care about your excuses. You have so little to do for paradise and you've managed to fuck it all up.

 **Saeran:** Seriously you're such an airhead.

 **Saeran:** Do you know my savior found out that the RFA is postponing the party?

 **Saeran:** She's angry. No, she's more than angry with you. She might toss you out like trash!

 **Saeran:** I believe she might even want to put you in reeducation... she's told me there's a special elixir just for you waiting for when I'm done playing.

 **Saeran:** I can't wait for that.

 **Wisteria:** I... you wouldn't let her do that to me.

 **Saeran:**? ? ?

 **Saeran:** What? Do you think you deserve a choice here?

 **Saeran:** Princess... looks like you're still dreaming. If you want to keep dreaming, then go ahead- Whether you keep dreaming or not... from now on reality more alive and more tragic will begin. haha, Do you know what I told my savior? I told her that you're arrogant and stupid so you don't deserve this mission after all.

 **Saeran:** You kept telling Ray something like, "You can do it-" and "Look at the future ahead-" and all this nonsense so you ended up ruining this project!

 **Wisteria:** Ray worked hard as he could. He never ruined anything, not anything!

 **Wisteria:** He deserved to know that he was worth more than what he thought of himself - what Rika thought of him.

 **Wisteria:** You don't understand that because you aren't listening to a word I've said!

 **Saeran:** Are you defending the fictional boy who lied to you, Princess? He was so infatuated with you- Matter of fact. He was obsessed with you. He would have done anything to make you stay by his side. I know his thoughts. You defend such a marshmallow but you don't even know him.

 **Saeran:** You defend this made-up-character still?

 **Saeran:** Wow - that's so useless. How stupid can you get?

 **Saeran:** Now I'm starting to really wonder. I told her that we should've never allowed you into this project. I'm not wrong, I never am.

 **Saeran:** And now as long as I get her what she wants I can do whatever the hell I want with you and whatever I want with the messenger.

 **Saeran:** I'm nearly done with this app. I almost don't even need you for that project either. You should have worked harder if you wanted to stay safe.

 **Wisteria:** The party isn't canceled completely yet! I told you!

 **Saeran:** You think there will a party?

 **Saeran:** That traitor is just tricking you... to keep you hoping only to snatch it away.

 **Saeran:** I hope you learned your lesson about that man.

 **Saeran:** Now I get to decide whether to throw you out or not. I'm sure Ray told you something like... "Please don't leave me! I'm too scared to be alone!" and we all know what happened to him.

 **Saeran:** Now... it's your turn to whine.

 **Saeran:** So try typing it right now hehe. Tell me not to throw you away.

 **Wisteria:** I know that Ray is still somewhere inside of you. There's still good inside of you.

 **Wisteria:** Somewhere under this aggression... You're not a monster...!

 **Saeran:** Whatever. That's nothing but your imagination. Now I don't feel the need to say something about that. From now on you're not allowed to chat with the RFA. You're not smart enough to talk to them and gain info on them.

 **Wisteria:** You cut off my connection.

 **Wisteria:** They're going to know something is wrong, Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** You have to realize that, right? They're going to find out what happened sooner or later...

 **Saeran:** What's wrong? Do you miss them? They won't see shit from your end anymore.

 **Saeran:** Don't worry. You won't be left alone like that... From now on, once you see a chatroom open you should log in right away and entertain me.

 **Saeran:** And if you procrastinate again... you don't want to know what will happen. People say the person who knows what cruelty is the victim of cruelty, right? So... I can show you... one heck of hell... painful enough to make you beg for your death.

 **Wisteria:** You should never allow cruelty to breed more cruelty, Saeran. Please, you don't have to do terrible things to validate your existence. You don't need to destroy everything to be strong!

 **Saeran:** Aren't you such a saint?

 **Saeran** Aren't you starving in there? Don't you want something to eat? Don't you think you gotta use your head? You're such an airhead, hahaha Lila. How do you feel now that you can't laugh or chat with RFA anymore?

 **Wisteria:** They're going through worse things right now... I'm worried about what's going to happen to them.

 **Saeran:** You worry about someone other than yourself right now? Looks like you didn't suffer enough. ^^

 **Saeran:** Should I take that as "Yes, I want to suffer more."

 **Saeran:** I'll be watching you from the CCTV. Try to pretend to be smart, will you?

 **Wisteria:** Stop.

 **Saeran:** Heheheheheheh.

 **Saeran:** One more thing. do something about that smell in your room until I see you again. I'm sure I made myself crystal clear.

 **Wisteria:** I don't even know what smell it is.

 **Saeran:** Do you want me to teach you what it is? But you'll regret it. So look forward to my return.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

The clock on the wall was _ticking, ticking, and ticking._

Every time the second hand rolled around, it would begin to make its incessant noise without warning. In a room where he needed to focus on his chaos, this was a distraction that seemed to hate him. Why did the Savior think to place out analog devices instead of the superior digital ones he wasn't sure Maybe the sound was enough to drive someone insane if you pushed them hard enough? What he was sure of was that the sound was getting under his skin, and he was rightly pissed off. It was endless. It was like the feeling that Lila gave him.

She was always there, being useless to him, but existing at the same time.

Useless... in a time where things were becoming outdated and put away for newer and better toys, things such as things weren't meant to last long at all. The fact that she had managed to screw up this badly was laughable. All she had to do with her job was making sure that those idiots threw the party, that way Rika could get all the guest information, that way the bigger plan could begin. She had done the exact opposite of that. That traitor canceled the party without hesitation, even after Lila warned him not to do that.

Seems as though Lila had a lesson to see in front of her.

You could never trust that man.  _Never._

This was what she deserved. If she couldn't do the simplest of things then she didn't deserve to be in contact with the RFA at all. If she couldn't do what the Savior wanted them she wasn't useful for this mission. Out of the two things she had to do, that one wasn't happening anymore. Since she couldn't do anything right - he had now dubbed her nothing more than his toy.

And his toy was going to help him finish this other project without a fight now; Since she didn't have to pretend she was working hard on her mission with RFA, he could lock her tight in a room with no one but him until she tells him what she knows.

That game was in front of them. God, he wanted to teach her a lesson before that playtime.

He needed to blow off this fucking anger first.

This incessant ticking -

this annoying toy -

they were nothing but an annoyance... to be inevitably destroyed.

Who would care for such a thing? He wondered. Why had Ray been so interested in a nobody like her of all people? Was it because she was the first girl that he had ever seen as useful? Was it because she was the first girl his age he ever met? The first girl who ever smiled in his direction? She smiled at him once and he decided that his infatuation had been very well worth it. He was such an airhead. Ray was swayed so easily by that girl that he was willing to let her do whatever she wanted, even if it was something that would have angered the savior. Constantly doing things for Lila that he shouldn't have been doing... ignoring his work to see her face.

Ray was asking for pain.

He was looking to be hurt by some girl when he acted like that.

She had cried and sunk beneath him when he first began to twist her, but yet she continued to have that hopeful look on her face. She seemed to think that she could speak to him - act with him - pretend that she wasn't terrified, petrified, horrified - and he hated that she believed for a moment that she could get away with this. She kept her feet on the ground and played pretend strength. Saeran couldn't stand this look of hope in her eyes. He wanted it to go away and never return.

Why, why had Lila not yet fallen?

Her will should have been next to nothing after he toyed with her and pushed her around. It enraged him. This notion that she believed in that airhead and not in him. If she wanted that airhead then she should have wanted him. He and Ray were nothing alike but they shared the same face. That seemed to be the only thing that swayed her opinion, right? She only cared about Ray's face because he was cute... stupid. The only thing that seemed to allude to her choices was the need for attention in her write up.

If all she wanted was someone to look at her... then she was fucking set.

Why wouldn't she submit to him already, why wouldn't she treat him like she treated that airhead? He didn't need her compassion, that's not what he wanted out of this. He wanted to see the look in her eyes that Ray had once garnered, and then he wanted to get her hopes up for a fleeting moment only to smack it away from her. He wanted to do this over and over until he was sure that she was good and broken. Until the only person that she depends on is him. Until the light in her eyes is gone and only on him.

That would be fun.

That would be so very fun.

Something in his gut enjoyed the thought of Lila looking at him the way she did at Ray. He didn't quite understand that feeling. But he wanted to feel it more... why did he want to feel this feeling more?

_To take it... take it away from others._

If he couldn't take everything from Ray before he lost control -

 _Wait a moment._ Saeran clenched his fists.

"There's no time limit anymore binding me to this mind." He whispers to himself, "There's nothing holding me back from doing what I want to do. I'm the one in charge. I am the strongest. I don't have to rush to get what I want. I can take it whenever I want now. There's nothing... nothing stopping me from destroying the clock." His time wasn't confined to the abyss of his shared mind anymore. He wasn't to be plagued by this never-ending tick that reminded him that he wasn't yet awake... no, not anymore.

Saeran was the one that was awake now, the one that was in control, and the one that would smash the clock if it didn't stop screaming at him.

There was the clock once again -

 _Ticking, ticking, ticking_.

Destroy it.

Saeran took hold of the inanimate object and did what he wanted to do with that weakling Ray, smash, smash, slam into him into pieces and prove once and for all that he was the strongest.

Destroy. Destroy it all. Destroy everything before you are destroyed.

"Die, die, die!"

The clock smacked into the ground and he stomped on it, repeatedly until it was in shattered pieces and remains almost beyond recognition. Saeran stared at the shattered remains of the clock on the ground. It filled him with a sense of satisfaction and completion. Why had he thought he was bound by something this long? Why had he been playing around? Why had he let his toy keep ticking for this long without punishment? She thought she could play it safe by acting as she always had -

not anymore.

She would feel his true power from now on.

Yes.

Yes.

**Yes.**

Because... he was the strongest.

What was that idiot doing now? He had to check. He had to see.

Saeran stared at the video feed from her bedroom. Her back was to the door and at just the right angle - so that he could see her with his cameras. She was in a crumpled heap on the ground for some reason. He wasn't even sure why she was crying but it made him feel even stronger. She knew there was no hope for her pitiful life now.

All she was, was a toy to be played with.

"Haha... Yes, that's more like it. Show me your fucking anguish! I told you I would break you! So much for your big words, princess!" He dissolved into a fit of laughter as he watched the girl sit there with her face in her hands, crying those eyes of hers out just like he had craved. "Haha... hahaha... Hahahahhahahahahahha... HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

The voice of his savior echoed in the room, her voice was the only thing in this place that resonated with him and made sense in his hazy mind. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Saeran."

Saeran turned his head to get a glimpse of her as she stood there next to him. "Welcome, my savior. I am, it's going too good at the moment."

"You don't need to stop laughing," Savior told him, the quirk of her lips was joyous. "I've told you often it's perfectly alright to lounge in your darkness with such glee. I'm happy to see you like this." She was staring at him like she hadn't before, maybe she was truly proud of him now that he was strong. It made him feel powerful, respected, and true in his way.

His chest rose and fell from the laughter that had died down. "I'm fine now... being entertained by toys never lasts long," Saeran commented. His eyes flickered back to the monitor that held the video camera inside of Lila's room. She was still in there and sobbing her eyes out. In the time he had last seen her- he had left her standing still with fearful eyes, but now she was crying on the ground with such sorrow. "I did everything as you asked. She can't get into contact with any of them anymore.

Such a shame he hadn't been watching when she started - but he had work to do. Unlike Lila, he was actually doing his job.

"Never lasts long, you say? Could it be that your interest in Lila is waning? I thought you said you wanted to play around with her as long as it was amusing to you. If you are losing that interesting, why haven't you asked me to dispose of her as of late? All you need to do is ask." Savior inquired with a lift of an eyebrow.

"It is fun when she shivers or tries to fight back," Saeran told her as his eyes met her own. "It feeling doesn't last long enough... so it gets a little trying at times. That's why I find her more irritating and spiteful then amusing at the moment. Stupid toy... I feel like this is all useless because she's an airhead. She'll never do any better."

That's right. She hardly ever gives him the distraction that he wanted to get.

She stood there and gawked at him.

Lila never shivered as he wanted. But, for some reason, he craved watching her shrink beneath him. She had some gall to mouth at him the way that she did but her body always submitted to him when his voice got louder. It seemed to do the trick in the end. Something about her life had made her more susceptible to loud noises. He used that make a difference. He might not have understood why that was exactly, but it was useful to him and he ran with it. If she got sidetracked from her fear of him - now that was the problem. Who had scared his toy so much that she couldn't even focus on her fear that she should have had of him?

Now, that, that made him angry. The only thing that she needed to fear was him. She needed to scream his name. Saeran could imagine such fun things to torment her with for days, to keep her where she was and underneath his lock and key, Lila was his. It was more fun to get her this way then to imagine how easy it would be with her on the elixir.

The savior pulled him from the daze of his streamline thoughts with her voice. Her matter of fact voice and shrug of her shoulders. "Then why don't you give her to me? I don't understand why you would leave her here as she is if you could have a better version."

"At least the moment when I torment her is still fun. She reacts the way that I want her to and I like to see the fear in her eyes when she shakes... I still feel like I have a long way to go on this," Saeran admitted, shoulders slumped back. It was just the way he was thought. "Drawn out suffering is better in the long run."

His savior was perplexed but it didn't show much as her eyes lingered on his form. "Saeran, you should think well. Are you sure Ray is gone for good? He might be urging you to keep her alive. This Lila is of no use to you, no use to me. All you need to do is let me know that you want to get rid of her and I'll show her the way. There's no need to leave traces of Ray in this world. She's one of the loose ends that need to be taken care of. Lila can't be strong if she still thinks about Ray."

Saeran scowled. "Do you really think she'll ever be capable of ascension, my Savior? I struggle to believe she'll ever be capable of what you are... I know you want to see merit but..."

The Savior doesn't blink. "I've given her time, but unfortunately, she needs to be corrected. It's going to be no more difficult a challenge than the rest of the RFA in due time. In order for your darkness to be accepted, you must feel true pain, and you must be broken if you can't commit to the true way of life, our way of life, Saeran. You know how it is."

"Yes, I understand."

"In due time, Saeran," she says. "It's a shame that you've got to deal with such a girl in the meantime. Once you're ready to let her become more - for her to reach her full potential... you'll have a better partner for the future. That is if you want to put up with her after all the trouble... think of it as a gift for all your good work for me. I promised the same thing to Ray... but he could have never kept his end of the deal, not when he was blinded by the reward instead of his mission."

Why did the Savior have to speak of that moron? That name should never have been uttered anymore. It was bad enough that he had to listen to Lila say those words to him but it was worse when it came out of the Savior's mouth. They promised Lila would stay close to Ray if he didn't fuck up. That would have never happened. If he wanted a stronger Lila... he could have that if he wanted. But did he want that? Who cared.

He scowled. "Do we have to talk about that dead boy? Ray and Lila are no different from each other when you think about it. That's why they always lose. Good riddance, by the way. I'll never live as he did. I'll never be the one to be tormented... never, ever. I won't let myself be blinded by innocence... stupidity... naivety... never, never, never, never, never, ever."

Savior rests her hand against his shoulder. "You'll never experience any kind of misery from now on, Saeran. That's right."

It's a reminder of those thoughts that he hadn't been able to focus on since he had seen those ugly pitiful eyes staring through his soul. "You're... You're right! I already have enough misery in my life, and that's all because of Ray! I'm not the loser! He is. He's the one that caused all of this trouble in the first place. Ray... he was the weakest. I am the strongest!"

Savior was right, she always was.

She smiles upon him. "You're right. You're now strong, strong enough to cause fear. No one can never find that weak boy you used to be when you were a child."

Anything that he had worried about was gone. He would never allow himself to be weak enough to get hurt ever again. He would never let such foolish choices ruin him. That traitor wouldn't touch him, that redhead wouldn't and couldn't compare to him, and Lila would crack soon and devote herself to him... submit her will to his power and... to Paradise. Everything he ever craved... Everything at Magenta would be all he ever aspired for, and there would be no pain anymore.

Only his strength to keep him safe.

His glowing eyes are staring a hole through the monitors as he watched the RFA begin to crumble, as Lila begins to crumble, as those idiots start to lose the game piece by piece. "Watch me... Nobody will be able to stand in my sight without shivering in fear. I'll make the pay... I'll make anyone who rebels against you or me, anyone who treats us like fools or freaks... I'll make all of the pay... as much as I suffered. None of them is an exception from my attack, I will destroy them all."

Savior is beaming with pride at him as he stares at the end of the world thanks to their hands. "That's just how strong you are. That's just how strong we are. I'm proud of you, Saeran. You have learned what others could not. Now that I see how strong you have become, looks like I worried for nothing. Now I see... Ray is truly gone for good."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:**...

 **Saeran:**? ? ?

 **Saeran:** You should respond. What are you waiting for?

 **Saeran:** Have you learned nothing? I've taken it all away.

 **Saeran:** You think that happiness will eventually find you if you behave like you have no fears?

 **Saeran:** I think you're trying to make me mad on purpose.

 **Saeran:** Maybe if I threw you out faster you would feel some ease.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not going to let you break my heart.

 **Saeran:** I'm not interested in your heart.

 **Saeran:** The only thing that I'm interested in is how much much you're going to provide... heheheheh.

 **Saeran:** Your heart is no more worthy than a piece of dust in the air.

 **Saeran:** Hahahaha!

 **Saeran:** Oh, that's right.

 **Saeran:** I have something to tell you.

 **Saeran:** You should be happy. I have good news for once... for an idiot like you.

 **Saeran:** My savior who so very graciously decided to let you live after you fucked up, she's going to look beyond your bullshit.

 **Saeran:** Because you're going to help me finish the other shit.

 **Saeran:** I don't know what good you are... but it's my job... our job now.

 **Saeran:** Got it?

 **Wisteria:** We've gone this...

 **Saeran:** Listen to me, don't speak!

 **Saeran:** The Savor wants to access this messenger too, you'll get to see her soon.

 **Wisteria:**...What does she want to tell me now?

 **Saeran:** I think she's going to pity you.

 **Saeran:** She shouldn't expect much from you. That's what I told her!

 **Saeran:** Try to be good.

**Saeran: That is... if you want to live.**

**Rika has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran:** My Savior.

 **Rika:** Thank you for granting access, Saeran.

 **Saeran:** I can do anything for the eternal paradise.

 **Wisteria:** Rika.

 **Rika:**  You don't want to call me that right now, little sister.

 **Saeran:**...What an airhead. Are you ever going to listen to me?

 **Rika:** This interface is familiar.

 **Saeran:** That's probably because... Ray, that airhead, copied the RFA messenger down to the key.

 **Wisteria:** What are you going to try this time? I already told you my decision.

 **Saeran:** I'm a little worried about this airhead... I'm worried what kind of stupidity she'll show you.

 **Rika:** That's alright. I'll be fine.

 **Rika:** You can run along now, Saeran. You must be busy.

 **Saeran:** Of course.

 **Saeran:** I'll now leave you in peace.

 **Saeran:** For eternal paradise.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Rika:** Lila.

 **Wisteria:** No. You don't want to call me that right now, either.

 **Rika:** Poor little princess.

 **Rika:** Still lashing out at people for her own problems!

 **Rika:** How did this happen?

 **Wisteria:** What are you referring to?

 **Wisteria:** If you mean Saeran, then, he's that way because you abused him.

 **Wisteria:** If meant me, then, you trapped me in this place with no way out. I don't want your pity.

 **Rika:** What do you mean abuse?

 **Rika:** I have merely watched him from his side and made him work faster... harder. It was what was good for him.

 **Rika:** What about you?

 **Rika:**  If this isn't what you wanted why did you speak such dangerously sweet things to Ray?

 **Rika:** Your words were sweet... but they threatened his existence.

 **Rika:** We made the deal clear to you, Lila. You broke it.

 **Rika:** That's why there was no choice but for the real Saeran to step out for his survival.

 **Rika:** If anything, it's your fault you lose such a sweet friend.

 **Rika:** It's all your fault that things turned out like this.

 **Rika:** Or do you still want someone else to blame? Is that what it is?

 **Rika:** Maybe you'll continue to blame me... because Saeran emerged to torture you... all because I was too cruel to Ray.

 **Wisteria:** That about sums it up, Rika.

 **Wisteria:** You tortured Ray.

 **Wisteria:** You've tortured Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** That's on you. That's all your fault.

 **Rika:** If you're angry because of that then blame me to your heart's content.

 **Rika:** I have nothing against my little sister.

 **Rika:** I did what I had to do. I always do it. No one else has the tact to do what they must.

 **Rika:** Ray was dragged back to the abyss because you forced a blindfold of hope upon him.

 **Rika:**  I'm more than satisfied with the way Saeran is.

 **Rika:** Imagine how his agony would have lasted forever if he didn't become strong?

 **Rika:** Poor Ray...

 **Rika:** He was so stubborn. He wanted to remain foolishly innocent... smiling at blossoms above his head and nothing more.

 **Rika:** He hated his brother. But in fact!

 **Rika:** He missed his brother as well. He was too weak.

 **Rika:** If I didn't teach him to hack he would have been lost and left behind a long time ago.

 **Wisteria:**  Ray was someone you would never be. He was a good person.

 **Rika:** I know you spent some time with him. However, you should remember the difference between goodness and idiocy.

 **Rika:** Lila. Do you know why Saeran is keeping you alive?

 **Wisteria:**  Your torture didn't do its job. He only feels strong if he puts other people down.

 **Rika:**  You're smarter then I thought.

 **Rika:**  Yes. Saeran is stronger than Ray... but he only exists because the weak Ray was there to be destroyed.

 **Rika:** But destroy he did.

 **Rika:**  Ray is gone now.

 **Rika:**  You're the only weak thing left. Of course, he'll turn his anger onto the one thing that's left to be broken. He's tormenting you to keep his power in check now.

 **Rika:**  You're nothing but a flower to be trampled.

 **Rika:** You could be strong too. But you refuse to accept it willingly.

 **Rika:** You have no chance. You're weak... fond of all the wrong things. We live and behave based on the rules of society. Eat or be eaten. It's always your choice which you want to be.

 **Wisteria:** Innocence isn't a weakness.

 **Rika:** I am the law here.

 **Rika:** That means... I am justice.

 **Rika:** What I say goes. What I want goes. The weak and innocent must perish.

 **Rika:** Next time we meet, I hope you understand that you could be standing with the victors.

 **Rika:** Think about it.

 **Rika:** If you don't want to meet my special elixir soon... find a way for Saeran to see you as useful.

 **Rika:** He won't get rid of you if you please him.

 **Rika:** Goodbye, Lila.

**Rika has left the chatroom.**

* * *

The Savior left him with elixir and a pat on the head to keep doing his best for paradise. It was everything that he ever wanted from the Savior. He had proved his worth, unlike that bug and now that he was fueled by euphoria and tension he couldn't think straight. He had to sit back from the rows of text and really make sure what he had typed was correct.

What could he do to ease this feeling?

Time is a valuable thing... and do you know who hates to see it wasted?

 _Saeran_.

Saeran didn't have much time to play around but he honestly couldn't resist himself at that point. He was itching to teach a  _certain someone_  her lesson for ruining everything he had set out to do. He set aside his work after he had backtracked everything to block the RFA and their lame line of offense against his relentless barrage; Then, he headed straight for his toy's room to go and make a mess of her for causing him such a headache. She wouldn't have anything to do except but listen to him from now on. Her messenger would no longer let her have contact with those people -  _those traitors_ \- the only person that mattered now was him.

Only him.

She should only have eyes for him.

That wasn't very hard of a request, no, demand. Saeran didn't believe that she would ever understand that sentiment. It was clear when he noted how she acted in front of the Savior when he was nearby. All that the Savior wanted to bring her family together but Lila continued to spit in her face. The last time he spoke to her was when the Savior decided to teach her little sister a lesson on humility. He wouldn't pry into the business of his Savior... but, he wondered how badly she had been chewed out since it was her fault the party was canceled. A physical lashing was one thing, but the words of his Savior? Truly powerful!

He made his way through the halls and got to her room in no time.

There were a handful of Believers wandering the floor close the one that she was on now. Just a couple stationed here and there, nothing drastic yet. That was due to his own caution, as well as the Savior's, Lila couldn't be trusted totally alone... especially during the night when the rest of the building was asleep; Lila couldn't think for a moment that she could run out of here.

He was here to give his toy a piece of his mind. Who did she think she was? A saint? A princess? A God?

Saeran didn't bother pounding on the door this time. He just unlocked it and barged into the room. It was dark inside, the only light in the room came from the window, with the smallest bit of moonlight pouring into the room. That soon disappeared when the clouds outside enveloped the room in darkness.

This room was far too quiet compared to the scene that he had seen hours earlier and this was because... She was asleep. Lila had literally cried herself to sleep. Her face was still puffy and you could see where tears had dried up on her cheeks. Whatever had gotten her all worked up had done its damage. Either the Savior put her in her place or she was upset she would forever a poor princess in a high tower!

She didn't deserve the ability to rest soundly.

"Wake up." He said.

She didn't stir from her sleep.

Saeran scowled and tried again. This time he kicked the edge of the mattress and repeated himself louder. "I said, wake up!"

When this didn't work, the white-haired man decidedly shook her until sufficiently satisfied. Suddenly ajar, Lila's eyes fluttered open and she sat upright, looking at Saeran with wide eyes. Her reaction time was fast. He would have to give her credit for shooting up and trying to get out of dodge.

He always reacts badly to a hint of hesitation but she acts tonight.

Clearly, however, she had cried out her last few brain cells because she rubbed her blurry and tired eyes and whispered, "Ray...?"

She thought he was Ray! What a moron!

Saeran let go of her when he heard her utter that name. Voice brimming with sarcasm, he answered her pitiful little whispers directly. "Yes. It's me, princess,  _Ray_. How did you know?"

"Oh..." She sounded exhausted as could be. This girl hadn't been sleeping much since he installed the cameras. Lila couldn't tell who she was looking at the pitch black. Was that what this was? Or was she playing a joke on him? If she wanted to sit around and play pretend she had damn well better not initiate it herself. "Oh... Mmm'kay. You're back...? M'dreaming?" Disoriented, like a moron. She wasn't awake enough to know any fucking difference between them! She smiled at him with the stupidest, dopest grin he had ever seen in his life.

"Where else would Ray exist?" Saeran counters her words. "Only in your dreams, princess."

"I miss you." She says.

He doesn't respond to these words.

Lila seems to be coming around now, her eyes are beginning to gain clarity. She rubs her eyes again and says that name. "I guess I am dreaming, this is what I get for crying myself to sleep," she whispers. "I didn't think I would ever see you again, Ray. After... After Rika hurt you... because I wouldn't listen to their threats... I thought... I thought you were gone."

"You should have known they would have done anything to assure paradise's success in the long run." He tells her, simply.

"I guess I wanted to believe they weren't as evil as I thought they were. They told me over and over not to be nice to you. But I didn't think you deserved cruelty... I just wanted you to be happy... So I tried to make you happy... but I only got you hurt in the end. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. But I honestly thought I could help." She holds her hands tight to her chest, trying to express herself.

"Well, you didn't." He said, unbothered.

"Yeah. I know." Lila whispered, defeated. "And I fear it'll be the same outcome if I try to reason with Saeran as I did with you. He could break in a different way."

"You're afraid of Saeran," he says flatly. "You can't prove anything to someone when you're their personal plaything. Don't you know that it's better to just give up?"

She looks away from him. "I don't want to give up, Ray. I would be lying if I said I wasn't bothered by the way he acts. He's angry, he's uncouth and he wants to destroy everything before it can hurt him. He's done plenty wrong but I know he's hurting just like you hurt, Ray. I don't think any of your personalities should be in pain... even if they lash out at others. I know what that's like... and I don't like that feeling it gives you when you lose it. Thinking about Saeran feeling the way that I did makes me sick."

He nearly wants to laugh at those words as she speaks of them. "That's just going to get you killed, princess. You should just listen to his demands and hope he doesn't throw you away. It's your only chance."

"If nobody believes that he is possible of change then he'll never change," Lila said. Her hands are shaking in her lap, and she's not looking at him through the darkness anymore. "Nobody's ever given either of you a chance to think for yourselves. How can you know there's a different way to be if someone doesn't show you?"

"You have such ridiculous dreams," Saeran replied. His hands crossed over his chest. "None of what you say makes sense."

"Things don't have to make sense in dreams. No matter the cost... can't anyone be worthy of their own return of happiness?"

 _No matter the cost._ She says.

It's like acid through his skin. Who was she to say such things? This utter moron! She thinks that she can spew out the nonsense that she fed to Ray, even now. This game has gone on too long... and it didn't go the way he planned. She speaks with such gall, he can't stand the words she is breathing towards him. His toy thinks that she's worthy of thinking such dangerous thoughts when all he wants to destroy her for being that way. He couldn't believe her! His head is telling him to destroy this threat towards his heart but his breath is quickened and diluted by the elixir he chugged before he came here.

Saeran turns his back to this woman, gripped by such hatred and confusion.

Lila's voice calls out to him. "Ray...?"

The moonlight pours back into the room -

and she's staring at the back of his head like the rouse over her eyes has been broken. She's realized the real person is standing in front of her. "No, that's not... not right... You're not Ray... you're... S-Saeran?"

Unadulterated strength pours into his veins at that moment and he moves -

he turns around and stomps across the room back to the brunette. There is no hesitation as he gets in her face and watches as her soul leaves her body, the way she looks at him with fearful eyes is so different than the soft look she held when she thought that he was Ray. For some reason, he's even angrier then he was when she spoke nonsense hope to him. "Who do you think you are to try and plan your little games for me, princess? You think that I'll fall for your bullshit fantasy if you keep pretending to be saintly?"

"... I'm not playing a game." She says, trying very hard to keep her face straight.

"Of, yes, you are. You want control over me just as you had over Ray. What did I tell you about trying to beat me down with your hope? If this is what you do when you think Ray is here, then I can't trust my toy for a moment." He hissed, undaunted. "You live in a world of castles and fairy tales... where you think you can solve everything by smiling your princess' face and trying to shove your ideology onto me. Let me make this abundantly clear to you."

Saeran grips her chin and forces her to look him in the eyes. "When I told you that you won't be able to speak to anyone but me anymore, I meant it. You're only here because I'm not quite bored of the way you cry when I torment you. If I change my mind in the morning, or the next day, or the next day, it'll be changed only to the idea that I'm going to get rid of you not some sappy idea you might have in that airhead brain of yours. You're just a toy. You should damn well feel thankful for my keeping you here. Once the Savior gets a hold of you she's going to destroy your mind in a way that I never could have done to you."

Lila breathes, and he can almost hear the way her heart has begun to race.

"So... are you still scared of me?" He whispers, a faint cackle behind his words.

She says something so quiet he can't hear it.

Saeran smirks. He knows that he's clearly gotten into her head now. "Are you going to call out the bug's name again? Don't you think he's going to save you? Isn't that why you thought he was me so badly?"

"I... I..."

Saeran releases her from his hold. She'll never be able to admit her fears when she's on the brink of tears again, is she? He's made his point. He's made her hopeful and he's ripped it away. He wipes the disgusting touch from his hands and begins to head towards the door. "You know, you took me by surprise. I can't believe how much hope you still have left in your veins. I'm going to enjoy ripping it from you piece by piece." He rests his hand against the knob for a moment and spares her a parting glance with his glowing green eyes.

"If you thought I was being mean to you before... you have no idea what I have planned for you. I'm done being patient with you. I'm not going to be tolerant of your attitude any longer. You won't treat me like that bug and get away with it. I'll show you who the strongest is, princess, and you'll regret ever thinking to call out for that bug. I'll be back soon for more fun and games, toy."

* * *

Make her hope and then rip it away.

That was the goal.

Why had he hesitated when she called out the name of that moron? He played around just to see what she might do! No, he didn't hesitate that's not the word... he just decided to play a little game. This was no different than his warnings towards her. He would do anything to break her and this could be a good way to do it. If he pretended to be Ray for a moment - all the more heartbroken he could make Lila when she realized it was only her mind playing tricks on her! Or it was fruitless to hope because Saeran was always her final and only choice.

There was a lot to think about and a lot to plan with these ideas cooking in his head.

His little games were fun and he was getting everything that he wanted but... why did he feel so tired?

The elixir hadn't caught up with him this soon before. He thought he would feel all kinds of power after he did what he did... but again, he felt strangely empty. Would he have felt better if he had made her cry again? Surely so, he thought with disdain. But it was better to draw out her terror with his threats so she would jump every time she thought he was close!

She would think for a moment that her precious Ray was back in the morning since she "dreamed" of him. Now she must have realized what a fool she was to believe in dreams, in hopes, and in fantasy.

The only thing that matters in this cruel world is how much pain you can cause.

Destroying all that was left of Ray and crushing Lila until she submits to him... a long and fun game for him to play.

He would destroy that idea of hers and make her see him.

Saeran.

Just Saeran.

"Heh."

It was late in the night and not soon enough to be called the morning. He was due to a break if only for an hour or two, the Savior was pleased with his work and as long as she was - he could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't a waste of time to shut his eyes. He needed to focus when he began his next task for Magenta. Saeran headed to his room for the first time in a long time... his room as in, his actual room and not the cold walls of his workroom. He wanted to close his eyes on a real bed for a change, and when he did do it, he must have been tired then he thought he was because his tired lids shut and he was knocked out before he knew it.

A faint dreamscape overtook his mind.

_"Wait!" V called after the child, but to no avail could he get the boy to come back to him. He had been the police warning tape, and many people that he had not seen before in his life. It was confusing, perplexing, and the boy couldn't help but run ahead trying to find out answers to his questions. "Saeran! Saeran! You can't go in there yet!"_

_Saeran managed to stumble through the front door but he didn't make it far. He caught his breath, looking around the room with wild eyes and seemingly no sight of the person he was looking for. "Mom...?" He whispered, confused._

_V managed to catch up with the young child. He rested his hand against Saeran's shoulder and gave him a gentle nudge to get him to turn around where he was standing. The child wouldn't budge._

_The officer nearby looked up at the both of them, rubbing his hands together as he noted the passerby that was too close for comfort. Everything must remain as it is for them to understand just what had taken place at this residence before the police arrived. "This crime scene must remain untouched. I need to ask you to leave."_

_V bowed his head, politely. "My apologies, sir. Saeran... follow me." He tried to pull at Saeran, but again, the boy wouldn't move._

_The officer raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Is he her son by any chance? I thought I heard him say, Mom."_

_"No, he's not... he's just too curious for his own good. I'm really sorry about this." V said._

_"Please let us know if you find her child. We need to see the father regarding custody of the child." The officer said, as he seemed to accept this answer and didn't press anymore._

_Saeran's little legs seemed to be working at that point. He turned and looked up at V, his eyes wide, and his lips tight. There seemed to be much that he wanted to say, much that he wanted to ask about but... V didn't seem like he was going to talk about this yet, not now, there was only one thing to do and they had to leave. "...Come on, Saeran. Follow me."_

Why would he dream of a time long forgotten? That was the day that his life changed forever... perhaps, today was another one of those days where his life would change forever...?

The scene shifts.

_Ever since he had been taken away from his house that day with V, he had been staying in close quarters with him and his fiance. They lived in this very spaced-out house in the middle of nowhere so it seemed, the little cottage was away from the rest of the world but it seemed as though no matter how hard Saeran tried to focus on anything regarding the future or him... or what he wanted he could never settle his mind. The two of them were very nice to him for all intent and purposes but he didn't think he deserved that kindness._

_He didn't deserve anything good._

_There was no way for him to verbally express these issues. It all came tumbling out through his crying, his tantrums, in the moments where his mind went blank and he lost time, his trauma came to the surface in more ways than one. The person that often dealt with it - the person who sat with him as he hurt and cried was Rika. V wasn't capable of handling these feelings on the surface. He did his best, but Rika took over for him as she was the one who constantly volunteered with those who were hurt._

_She was supposed to be the one who helped people sort through their pain._

_She was supposed to be the strong one who made all the pain go away with gentle instruction._

_But Rika grew tired of how often he pushed back._

_Today was one of those days. Saeran shoved his books and papers off of his desk during his lesson and clamped up. He was frustrated with how he wasn't understanding what he was learning. Rika could only sigh gently at him, and try to ease him out of his fears and worries for another day. "Saeran, I know how hard it is for you when it comes to your mother, but you must learn to deal with your pain."_

_"Forget it," Saeran muttered._

_"Hmm?"_

_Saeran's body shook. He couldn't contain his feelings. He turned around and looked at Rika, his eyes filled with anguish. "I don't need to study anymore! I don't want to study anymore! What's the point in it? What does it matter if I know anything? It's not like there's anything good out there for me! Mom is gone... Saeyoung... is gone. Mom was there! She was there for a long time! Sometimes I wish she was still here! I don't care what kind of stuff she did, at least she was there! It's better than not being there!"_

_Rika frowned. She rested her hands against his shoulders. "Saeran... Your mother was never kind to you, even though she's gone now, that doesn't mean you need her back to feel whole again. If she was still around you would be much more miserable then you are now. And besides, that's a different story from studying and becoming strong."_

_Saeran looked away from her. On some level, he knew that she was right. He shouldn't want to be back with his Mom. But no matter how awful she was to him that didn't mean... she didn't leave. She was awful but she never left him behind. He was left behind because he was useless. He was the weak one, and for that price, he would always feel pain. He would never know what happiness felt like. Saeran was not worthy of such a thing. Saeyoung wouldn't have left if he was worth any kindness._

_He shut his eyes as his tears began to overflow._

_All of his pain, all of his grief, it just came flooding out of him no matter what he tried to do. "But... but still... at least she didn't leave me! She still stayed with me till the end! She didn't abandon me! I'm thin, I'm an airhead... and she... She was mean to me for a long time but she didn't leave me... unlike Saeyoung... Saeyoung would never have left me... if I wasn't such an airhead. If I were different... if I were healthy and smart... I would have been loved. Nobody would have left me. Now neither of them are with me. I'll... I'll be alone forever... It doesn't matter whom I meet."_

_He's alone._

_Nobody will ever care about him._

_He's never going to be happy._

_Alone..._

_Alone..._

_Isolated._

_Rika suddenly embraces him tight. She holds him close, so close to her heart as he sobs about his pain. She shushed him as she spoke, speaking over his wracked sobbing as Rika made this pitiful boy a special promise._ _"Saeran... even if you are a useless boy, I'll never leave you."_

_"Rika..." Saeran looked up at her through his tears._

_"I'll be a mother to you." She coaxes him. "You won't have to worry about me leaving you behind. I'll always be here for you, Saeran."_

_He doesn't deserve people like V and Rika._

_He doesn't deserve their warm smiles._

_"...I don't deserve a warm and loving mother like you," Saeran croaks, rubbing his eyes free of tears but more take the place of those tears. "I don't deserve anything... because this is all my fault. When Saeyoung was with me, all_ I _could do for him was to make him protect me. I'm good for nothing. Like Mom said, I'm stupid and useless."_

 _"Why was I ever born...? Can I ever be useful for something? I should rather carry on_ like _nothing. That's what I deserve. I know that. I know that so well_ _but..." He feels so weak, so tired with himself. He wants to know why he's worthy of breathing since he just takes up space._

_Rika affectionately pats his hair down as he lets it all out._

_Saeran grasps at the back of her shirt and begins to beg for something he feels he doesn't ever deserve. "Rika, please don't leave me... even though I'm a good-for-nothing. Even a weed stomped on can bloom at some point. I... I want to bloom too. Flowers can do that, can't they? So please... water me. Please give me light. Rika... V... Saeyoung... Please water me. Please give me light. Please give me a chance to be loved."_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

A sincere thank you for all the views and kudos sent my way. Reviews give me even more energy. Anything like that makes me feel like updating the story much sooner for you all.


	22. Sweet Dreams | Rika

XXII

"Sweet Dreams."

* * *

Claude paid no mind to the thoughts that might have been lingering in the back of his mind. For a moment, he had wondered for the situation back at Magenta, what would be happening at such a place with all the commotion? Those worries weren't anything with merit. His daughter was more than capable of handling anything on her own, she had proven such given her accomplishments before he found her in the sake she was in. The budding organization had just been building when he arrived, and now it was a bustling metropolis of agony and joy. Piece by piece, it was coming together to be the place that she spelled out for him.

Where would any happiness be found if it weren't for suffering?

Of course, not everyone saw it that way. That was why she was having such a hard time with Lila, after all. Oh well, not for much longer, not knowing that Saeran had emerged and that she wouldn't be able to last long against his torment. That was only a matter of time... as for his own operation, that was also just a lingering matter of time.

With the help of more resources through Mint Eye, Claude had been able to locate a handful more locations of leyline across the country. Each port led to a different portion of his universe, this one would lead to this county, that one would lead to this state, that one to this continent... so on and so forth. It was an easier method of travel that the only paradise would be able to profit from. How useful was it to gain members that didn't have papers whatsoever in the adjacent reality?

Completely off-the-grid and unlocatable.

The perfect plan!

It just took time to assess the markers, chalk up his maps, mark the data, and move onto the next one. His crew could handle plenty at a time... but, they had to be absolutely sure of every spot before they reported back to the Savior. Nearly a year or so of work was starting to show it's rewards and the next stage of the plan was nearly set to begin.

All that was left were the required puzzle pieces: Lila, and then the RFA.

The work that he had just done?

It was going to change the tide.

Claude begins to put his papers back into his bag after marking what he needed on the map. This was one of the last noted spots that they had been able to locate. It would take some time to get back home, they had to regroup before they returned to put all the controlled information together for the Savior to see. That would take just a while longer as they all had much to unloadShehe would be pleased to learn that the word of paradise would be able to reach so many people, more people that it had been able to reach before, and it was all thanks to him.

In less than a month he would be able to show her the splendor she had only heard whispers of since this moment.

"It seems as though victory will soon shine upon us."

* * *

Ever since she could remember there's always been this gaping hole in her chest that needs to be satisfied. It's an overwhelmingly powerful taste of darkness that has eaten at her heart and mind for as long as she could remember... and for a while, she ignored this beast to survive in the real world. It seemed to work for the first two decades of her life, however, that all came to a crashing end a few years ago... when she met those boys. The pitiful and sad twin brothers living in such grovel. They were a reminder to Rika that no matter what she did - misfortune would befall people all over the world, no matter what she did.

Why fight it?

Why try and avoid your true nature?

Let it loose and let it stay out.

It was an easy conclusion she had reached after that incident.

As of late, her feelings had not changed since she discovered her true family. As a matter of fact! Rika found solace knowing that pain was her binding element as she leads her daily life, and thought about all the things she would be able to do with her misplaced time. That pain had been worth something... the pain was always worth something. It just took time to find the answers to what it was truly worth. Tragic stories find their merit. Hers had found its own since she met them. Just as those twins always had suffered in their lives when they were together - the opposite could be said for her own family. Suffering alone would never happen anymore.

Everything would be peaceful and content in paradise.

She walked through the halls with her head held high. Believers bowing their heads in respect as she crossed their paths one by one until she arrived at the room she wanted. There were two men on guard outside of the door, those that had been assigned by Saeran, doing their duty to their fullest. Rika smiled at the men with that same face of false innocence. "For eternal paradise, I hope the evening has been treating you both well. I appreciate you two guarding her room. I need to speak with my special missionary, boys."

"Of course, my Savior," The first bowed his head.

"For eternal paradise," The second spoke afterward, and they both took stepped aside to grant the woman access.

The door opened to the room and inside Rika went. The tone in the room was as dark as it could be, a big contrast to the bright colors and sun-illuminated walls it held during the day. Such a depressing environment for such a sad little girl! And there she was, Lila was just sitting in the window pane with a quiet look on her face. The sound of the door opened had jarred her, and Lila was looking right back the woman. She was staring down at Lila with an unreadable look in those eyes of hers. Rika was quiet, resolute, and composed.

The sound of terror inside of Lila's chest was the only noise as Rika did nothing but pose a dangerous threat just by standing there.

"Little sister," she greeted with a smile. "Good evening, for eternal paradise."

The young woman was on the edge of the rocky cliffside and the smallest hesitance might cause her to slip... or be pushed down. Lila stared for a moment longer and then she looked back out of the window. "Have you come to taunt me as well? Well, I'm not in the mood and I'm not changing my mind." She asked. Such a shame she was tainted by the light in the world.

"You act as if I came to kill you, Lila." She answered. Rika can't help but laugh at the strength in her words, this wall she's tried to coat herself in won't be able to last forever. "I only came to visit with you."

"That's what you said last time," Lila spat, such a vicious response. She doesn't bother looking back at Rika but the woman knows that Lila is glaring at the reflection in the mirror. "Then you tried to strangle me."

Rika pressed a hand to her mouth, feigning surprise at those ugly, ugly words directed at her as if they were supposed to hurt her heart and soul. "Oh, dear... I did do that, didn't I? Everything I do has it's own purpose... even if it may seem cruel or unjust at first. You should have known better to say such horrible names. You'll have to forgive me for such things."

Lila's shoulders are tight. "It's not happening, Rika."

"In due time, I know," Rika disregards her refusal. "It's a shame that you've allowed yourself to be locked up like a doll in a toybox. That's what hurts me the most as I watch you slowly lose yourself. I know you have more power in you than to allow this to keep happening to you. Your soft heart allows you to keep getting hurt."

Rika starts to walk forward towards the brunette who shares a similar face with herself. When she gets those soft good looks that's when she notices these little things that make them alike. "I know you're angry... but you hardly show it. Do you think it's unbecoming to be cruel... is that why you continue to refuse your dark wishes? I can assure you there's nothing wrong with showing yourself to the world that's hurt you time and time with just as much hate as you feel towards it. It won't ruin you... It will make you a better person for doing so at last."

When she reaches her little sister that's when she rests her hand against Lila's shoulder. She's got such a lovely view of the mountainside and the gardens down below. Lila is deafly still, but she clearly knows better than to shove her big sister away when she's got her hands on her. Her chest rises and then falls, as she asks a question. "...Is that what happened to you?"

"Something like that," Rika answers the question. "You'll learn soon enough that doing things only out of the kindness in your heart will bring you nothing but misery. By bringing you here, I'm trying to protect you from ever learning that lesson on your own. Here I can make sure the pain you experience is only what you deserve to make you stronger, make you better, and make you truly perfect."

"I'll never understand what hurt you so badly that made you think it's okay to hurt others." Lila is quiet but firm in her rebuff. "No matter what you try to tell me it all is never justified."

Unfortunately, the young one thinks she can play detective and find what she wants. Alas, she will never be able to do such a thing in her present state.

"Well, if you don't wish to speak upon that subject. Why don't we chat about the RFA? You've spent much time with the members lately, and I haven't been updated much by Saeran when it comes to those people. You know how he can be when it comes to others unworthy of paradise in his eyes." Rika said. Her eyes glimmered with such amusement as she watched Lila's face fall flat. "They took such a fond liking to you without hesitation. Sure, they were wary of a little girl they couldn't find online... but when she sounds so sweet and naive it's hard not to like her...! Like a big sister, like the little sister, I knew they would have taken you just as they took to me. We're very much alike in that way."

"I'm nothing like you," Lila said, her voice tight. "Don't compare us."

Rika only scoffed at that idea. "Oh, but we're very much alike, you and I. You gather people around you that uplift you and listen to your whims when you take the chance, people that can only give you benefit in the future. Isn't that why we choose the friends we make? Those who can offer service to us in the future."

"Is that all the RFA are to you? Is that all they were ever worth to you? People who you can use? Not just people you enjoy the company of?" Lila asks, no, the heaven statement comes out of her mouth as a snarky comeback. She stutters and stammers but still finds the will to hold on.

Rika didn't budge on her ideals. "Oh, I very well enjoyed their company, but it's what they brought to the organization that solidified my opinion. I cherish them.. in ways they don't yet understand. That's why I'm working so hard... That's why Saeran is working so hard... And that's why you're working so hard... To bring the very useful people we've surrounded ourselves with to paradise so that they may make the cause complete once and for all. It's for the betterment of society... of the world, the universe, and so on."

"They don't know what's good for them... just as you don't know what's good for you, Lila. Our family cannot be complete unless we have the proper court of followers to listen to us! The RFA... Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung, oh... even Luciel. They could bring such power and capability to paradise once the organization collapses... I see so much in the future for all of us. Fret not if you worry for them. One by one, they'll all come to this place and they'll bow and bend to my will- no, _our will._ " Rika smiles, wickedly.

It's such a thought of what is to come when she envisions it.

_Paradise._

Suffering only when it can heal your darkness and further it's power. Raising your hand and making everyone understand their one true purpose in the world! More people will soon know and understand why darkness should overtake the light... and they won't be able to stop it.

Those who hesitate will crumble or  _be destroyed_. It's the ideology and content future she speaks of in which to lure her sister to come and turn over a new leaf. It will take more time, more press, and more pressure to make Lila see the truth.

That's when Rika takes a step back to allow Lila to collect herself. Of course, this doesn't happen! The brunette is breathing hard, and with trembling legs and a broken voice she turned around and looked at her sister with hard eyes. Lila pointed at Rika without pause, "If you cared about them-! If you cared at all-! You-! You wouldn't have left them in the first place. You would have never done what you've done! They loved you, they trusted you, and they never thought you would do something like this! Do you think any of them would be happy to know what you've become?!"

Something about those words made Rika so blindly angry.

Destroy...

Destroy...

Destroy!

The demon inside of her head was whispering its sweet temptations and luring her deeper and deeper into the foxhole.

She strode forward and grabbed Lila's wrist where a lingering bruise was still dormant; Rika yanked it upright and watched as her sister's face began to twist in pain. "Lila," Her eyes darkened. "Despite your naivety and princess ways, I see myself in you and through what I've learned about your struggles in life you just haven't accepted the darkness yet... it's right there behind you and yet you run from it. Why are you so scared of your devil? Why can't you breathe your inner demons to life and accept it? It would benefit your power and your survival."

Lila tried to pull away but Rika pulled even harder.

"I know you are capable. You were able to help me, Lila... You helped your big sister! You used your light on Ray to its fullest extent and I could get rid of it at last. With Saeran out in the open now, I fear not for him. I was able to bring out the best in Saeran because of the destruction of the sunlight." She says, letting it out.

Lila let out a whimper at the pain, "Stop it!" She hissed.

Her green eyes were staring the blueish purplish mark with wonder. This was just one of the many that she had been given since he had emerged. Rika could only wonder what he had been doing to this girl. "This mark here is only one of the signs of his power. He could cover you in marks of possession if he so wanted and I would not mind... as you need to learn your lesson and pain will be your teacher. Pain is a lovely teacher when it needs to be. There's no telling what it might to your mind, however."

"You're just sick, you could stop this! You don't have to keep doing this! You could stop at any time and get help! None of this place is okay!" Lila breathed to stop the panic that seemed to be growing in the back of her mind as she tried to pull away. "Why don't you just stop it?!"

Rika smirked. "If you wanted me to stop you would stop me, my dear sister... but you know better then to attack me, don't you?"

"I'm not going to stoop to your level." Lila maintained eye contact as she spoke, "That's what you want me to do. I'm not going to do want me to do, that's why you keep doing this."

"The Believers would stop you before you could try, as well, no matter your excuse you couldn't manage to fight me," Rika gave a mere shrug of her shoulders.

"..." Lila bit her lower lip.

"But that's not what I think is really going to bother you. Now, why don't we find out more about what's going on in that heart of yours? Aren't you still so worried about Saeran, Lila? You tried to argue with me the last time we spoke about his wellbeing. He thinks of you as his personal doll, and yet, you try to protect him from what you think is my torment. But you've misjudged the situation on all accounts." The Savior didn't hesitate to be honest with what she saw in her adopted son. "Saeran has embraced the darkness. This is who he has become and it is who he will be from now until the sun expires. And yet again, you still feel compassion for him... do you not? I know the sick infatuation you are experiencing. Don't you want to emulate your true love? I know you do. You want to be just like him, don't you? That's how love changes you entirely. Love is such a twisted feeling we can experience. You find yourself pining for someone and changing yourself to be more like them until you realize you actually want to become them."

Lila swallows, hard. "That isn't love at all! That's an obsession!"

"It may be so. But those are such heavy words to put on it. But that's how devilishly powerful love manifests. You want to destroy it before it can destroy you... if you become the very thing you desperately want then why pine after it any longer when you are what you want?" Rika concluded this thought as she smiled once again.

"No... No... No..." Lila repeated, over and over. "I'm not listening." It was like she was trying to cover her ears and pretend she couldn't hear anything. She was so young... so naive... so helpless. She needs some careful structure in her life!

"Let's ask the big question! Let's think about your feelings and how much you feel for that boy. I know you care about him... maybe the word we're looking for is stronger than care. Hm, don't you love Saeran? Don't you think of him fondly? The kind of affection you crave is robust. I know when I look into your eyes that you're a young girl in hopeless love with a boy... It's sickly sweet and like cotton candy when you look at the boy you like... innocent, and so very naive. Come now, I'm your older sister. You can be honest with me always."

Lila stares, daunted by these allegations.

What more could she expect? The poor thing is too shy, to be honest!

"Or, did you only love Ray? Is that why you hesitate? Does your heart only belong to the scared little boy? I'm not sure which is the answer but I will find out sooner or later. Whatever the case is... that boy is very special to me and I want you to know that he's like my son. I have cared for both of them since they were very young and I've shown him how to live without pain in his heart. That's what I desperately want for you." Rika said. It was a well-meaning statement for the girl to try and understand.

She could only smile in satisfaction of what had become of Ray and she could only weep in joy for Saeran as he was now. The amount of strength that he held in his hands was nearly almost as much as Rika held in her heart. The possibility for Lila to become even better than him was tantalizing and alluring to the Savior.

"I don't want...!" Lila tries to say -

Rika stops it yet again.

Those perfectly manicured nails are this close to digging into the soft and bruised skin on Lila's wrists. "Hush now. He's such a strong person now... Saeran is much stronger than you. He's just the person he's always meant to be and you could become as he is, as I am. Don't you want that? If you were strong then you could take what you wanted without fear... you could fight for your darkest desires  _and_  receive them. You could have everything and help people to your heart's content."

Lila repeats her words from before in competition. " _I don't want that_."

Rika's lips curled into a frown.

"I want to cry for you once again as you linger in the light of the world. It's a false reality you cling to tightly and it will only bring you countless years of unwarranted misery. If you continue on this path, I may have no choice but to change you by my own hands. I would hate to have to do something to you unwillingly, Lila... I don't wish to hold a special covenant for you, but if I must, I will make it happen. The more you try to fight with me the harder it's going to become for you." She pauses for a moment to paint a perfect picture.

"The future of paradise with the Queen and her princess rests upon your willingness to accept your fate and your future. Can't you just envision it? You should see me in a crown... the kingdom always listens to my commands. They don't hesitate to bow when I walk through these halls, one by one because they understand who is in charge. It's an undaunting control to have over the people but in the right hands, it can be used to save those that are weak, hurting, and vulnerable in the world. This reign has been carefully crafted to benefit the world and protect the weak from the hands of those they force their nonsense upon them. Our family will be on top and our power will be insurmountable! It's all thanks to my grace and strength in the darkness that I could do all of this for someone like you."

Lila is trembling in her tracks like a deer in the headlights about to be struck by an oncoming car. Her lips mouthing words before she can squeak them out, pitifully.

"Oh dear, it looks like you're frightened." Rika chuckled.

Lila flinched at that the sound of her laugh. "I'm not scared of you, Rika."

"You should be, dear sister, you should be," Rika murmured. This was when she let go of the wounded hand and took hold of Lila's cheek with her hand. She brushed some of the stray hairs out of place and spoke gently in comparison to the harsh words that were coming out of her mouth.

"But I know you are scared. Your body betrays your words, you know? You're shaking like a coward... shivering before my power like you're about to be crushed. Don't try to be such a brave little girl... It's a futile fight you will never win." Rika smiles, widely. The way she wants to fall down is written all over her little face. "Your defeat is imminent and on the horizon. I'm hoping you will break in such a beautiful way, that the darkness surrounds you and shows you the truth."

"You can't break me," Lila is trying to be brave as she talks. "I won't allow you to push me down like this. I won't get to your level. I don't want to be on your level. I'm not listening to this anymore!"

"You have nothing to do but listen to my words and you will hear them, foolish princess. I am the one in control. I know... you've been broken before in your life," Rika countered, smoothly. "As have I. It's one of the many things we share. Men can twist you into something you are not... can't they? You know how that feels."

Lila opens her mouth to argue but Rika speaks over her pitiful words.

"Goodness, you needn't fight with me." Rika shakes her head.

"..."

"Blind love and affection hurt you, Lila. You have suffered as I have suffered by the hand of a foolish man... and this has happened to you more than once, hasn't it?" She asked as the air between them grew impossibly tight and tense. "That man that hurt you, he was very much like as Saeran is to you now from what I've heard from our Father. How does that feel? You're mere pretty property, a toy to tossed away someday, starving away until you hold no use. Is that what you want to happen?"

Lila grit her teeth. She didn't like those words, no, she did not. "Saeran... Ray... they aren't like him. You don't know anything about me and about what's happened to me. Don't pretend that you care!"

"But I do care, I care so much for you. I pray for your pitiful soul, Lila. You continue to fight when you don't have to do it. You don't have to stay under the light to be protected. You have the opportunity here to become your truest and strongest self underneath me. Can you just imagine a world as beautiful as that? There would be no more fight and no more fears in your heart! You want that, don't you? For all of your pain to end forever? I can make that happened, right here, right now. What do you say?" Rika once again offered up the chance of a lifetime to become willingly a member of the paradise she was always meant to join.

With an outstretched hand, all she had to do was take it.

"All you have to do is submit to me, and I'll forgive you for trying to turn Saeran against me, his savior."

Lila stared at her hand and then smacked it away.

Rika frowned at this action.

"I'll never join you," Lila said, strongly.

"We'll see about that," Rika replied.

Lila looked down at the ground as her face was enshadowed by her hair. She seemed to be resolute for the night. No, no, no! That seemed to be the only words that she could say. There would be no more arguments if this was the answer that she wanted to give. That was a shame. She didn't have to be locked up in this room. But, she seemed to want to be trapped after all. Oh, how a fool acted when she was in love with the idea of someone. It was her pain and punishment to face.

"And they'll never join you, either," She whispered. "The RFA will never come to your side in a million years, no matter what you think they can do to all of them."

"What makes you think that...?" Rika countered.

"..."

That silence was telling enough, wasn't it?

Rika sighed, "Oh, you still don't want to tell me your foresight. Now that's an even bigger shame! You're such a child despite pretending to be a grown-up to everyone. Lila, Lila, Lila... you should really get your priorities in a line. I can't believe how childish you are. Fine. If that's how you want to act then I'm afraid I'm going to have to treat you like a spoiled child. You need to learn your lesson and I'm going to let it happen. Have fun with Saeran...have  _sweet dreams_  of what's to come, little sister."

With those words hanging over Lila's head for the night, Rika decided that she would leave the woman with that. She would sooner or later realize that she couldn't win this game no matter what she tried to fight back with. The door shut behind her and she gave a passing glance at the two guards outside of the room. Rika smiled at the both of them and they bowed their heads in approval of the Savior, as they should have done always.

 _Ah, loyal followers, those are always difficult to find._  She thought.

"It's a shame she wouldn't listen but the outside world can taint someone so badly it takes time to show them what they need to know. I would like to see how this turns out for just a while longer, boys. Make sure you listen to everything Saeran asks of you when it comes to watching over her for now. Whether she succumbs to eternal paradise under my hand or becomes disposable."

"Of course, Savior."

"For eternal paradise," Rika left them and headed for her room.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Ugh. Depression really takes energy out of you. I took a break for a few days just to get my head together, and I'm feeling a little better now. It's such a fickle thing. You can feel good one minute and the next you don't want to do anything. Anyways, thanks for the views, follows, kudos, etc. Those things make me feel like I can keep going.


	23. Lonely Dance | Unknown & Lila

XXIII

"Lonely Dance."

* * *

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran:** Hey.

 **Saeran:** I'm bored.

 **Wisteria:** You always seem to be bored.

 **Saeran:** Maybe if you tried harder we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?

 **Wisteria:** I'm not...

 **Saeran:** NOPE! I don't want to hear it.

 **Saeran:** What should we play?

 **Wisteria:** How about we don't...?

 **Saeran:** Oh, you don't want to play with me...?

 **Saeran:** Why don't I tell you about the outside world instead...?

 **Saeran:** You know those RFA idiots?

 **Saeran:** They're saying that they didn't even need you in the first place.

 **Saeran:** They're practically having a party with that information, toy.

 **Saeran:** Can you believe it?

 **Wisteria:** I don't.

 **Saeran:** You'd be shocked what people do behind your back, princess.

 **Wisteria:** I don't believe that.

 **Saeran:** I hate to think what kind of place your mind looks like if all you do is pretend.

 **Wisteria:**... It's better than yours.

 **Saeran:** Is that so...?

 **Saeran:** I think... I have just the game to play with you, then!

 **Saeran:** I'll play Ray, just for you-!

 **Saeran:** It's a piece of cake to pretend to be him!

 **Ray:** TADA!

 **Ray:** Look at these flowers...

 **Wisteria:** Saeran, you can't just be Ray... you aren't Ray.

 **Ray:** Hi! I'm Ray... and I could never be Saeran...

 **Ray:** Saeran is so much stronger... and I'm a useless good for nothing airhead...

 **Ray:** I'm just a sweet innocent marshmallow who loves flowers!

 **Ray:** And... I...

 **Ray:** I missed you so... so much, Lila.

 **Ray:** I'm was so scared... I'd be trapped inside this body...

 **Ray:** and disappear.

 **Ray:** T_T

 **Ray:** But since... since you still like me... I thought...

 **Ray:** I thought that I shouldn't be gone anymore.

 **Ray:** Lila...

 **Ray:** I miss you.

 **Wisteria:** Saeran, please stop this.

 **Ray:** Where are you...?

 **Ray:** I want to see you again... he's got you all locked up there.

 **Ray:** And my head hurts so much... I can't stand to see you suffering like this.

 **Ray:** I hate myself.

 **Ray:** T_T

 **Ray:** I try to think of what you look like and... your face is growing faint in my memory.

 **Ray:** It must be because I'm an airhead.

 **Ray:** I was so happy when you held my hand too. I thought I wouldn't forget your face.

 **Wisteria:** You're not Ray... those memories mean nothing to you.

 **Ray:** Remember the day... Lila?

 **Ray:** Or what about the time we shared breakfast together...?

 **Ray:** I was so happy you smiled at me...!

 **Ray:** Walking with you... chatting with you... everything...!

 **Ray:** I treasure all of those memories.

 **Wisteria:** You don't understand any of those memories.

 **Wisteria:** You're putting falsehoods on what we shared.

 **Ray:** Lila... Didn't you miss me?

 **Ray:** You held me so close the last time I saw you. You pulled me into your bed of all places... I don't know what to say.

 **Ray:** Remember when you... kissed me...? I was being stupid and you shut me up!

 **Ray:** You held my face in your hands, you tried to show me how you feel...

 **Wisteria:** Don't.

 **Ray:** You looked pretty sad when I run away.

 **Ray:** I wanted you to do more to me, princess. I had to run away from you because I'm scared of a pretty girl making my dick wet.

 **Wisteria:** Stop.

 **Ray:**  I'm an airhead... but the idea of your sexual attraction of me... makes me happy... even an airhead like me could get laid if he wanted...

 **Wisteria:** Stop it.

 **Wisteria:** STOP IT.

 **Wisteria:** STOP IT!

 **Ray:** To be honest though... all of that infatuation was just... my need to to be validated by someone.

 **Ray:** I liked you.. you liked me... we were lonely. I was lonely.

 **Ray:** Desperate. Desperate for anyone. Even someone like you.

 **Ray:**  I didn't really need you here this whole time... Now that I think about it.

 **Ray:** I'm... nothing.

 **Ray:** Nothing but a fool and an airhead... always tormented since childhood.

 **Ray:** So I was just... lonely. I picked the easiest girl with no brains to come and please me.

 **Ray:** I don't think I even really liked you...  **I just wanted a girl to come onto me.**

 **Ray:** I just...

 **Ray:** I just needed someone... someone as pitiful as me.

 **Ray:** So desperate... they wouldn't leave me... ever.

 **Ray:** But... you didn't know that... did you?

 **Wisteria:** I'm begging you.

 **Wisteria:** Stop.

**Ray: Aw... my princess is crying. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!**

**Ray:** You said yourself that friends are honest with each other, Lila. That's all I'm doing...

 **Wisteria:** Ray isn't gone.

 **Wisteria:** and...

 **Wisteria:** You can't be him.

 **Wisteria:** He's his own person!

 **Wisteria:** He has his own thoughts and dreams and hopes... He wanted to be happy... I wanted to help him.

 **Wisteria:** You will never be Ray.

 **Wisteria:** You can't fake his genuine kindness... No.

 **Wisteria:**...Ray can't be gone.

 **Wisteria:** Can he?

 **Wisteria:** Please don't let him be gone.

 **Ray:** Are you just realizing that...?

 **Ray:** Oh. So you're an airhead like me.

 **Ray:** Just like me.

 **Ray:** People like us can never be saved.

 **Ray:** That's why... I'm not going to save you.

 **Ray:** I just need to replace you.

 **Ray:** Maybe the next one will be smarter than you.

 **Ray:** Goodbye.

 **Ray:**...

 **Ray:**...

 **Ray:**  ...

 **Wisteria:** You think... this is going to hurt me?

 **Saeran:** I have, haven't I?

 **Saeran:** Isn't the princess crying right now?

 **Saeran:** I don't even have an interest in hurting you... HAHAHAH.

 **Saeran:** You're not even worthy of my interest.

 **Saeran:** Even if it was for a moment... ugh. It was frustrating to play that wimpy freak.

 **Saeran:** You know what?

 **Saeran:** I wanna see your crying face.

 **Saeran:** You better wait nice and quiet for me in your room.

 **Saeran:** I'm coming right now.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Saeran was... bored. Ever since his toy had failed he had left her locked up tight so he could do some damage control. Sure enough, those idiots from the RFA were suspicious since she disappeared but they couldn't do shit about that. He cut her off entirely - thanks to the pulley and gears from the code of that game he had managed to keep her only talking to him and the Savior whenever they pleased. There would be no more talking to anyone except for people at Mint Eye, and he would make sure of that.

They wouldn't be able to get past the broken code until it was too late.

He watched them as they tried to find Lila right after the incident, and nothing from them positive anymore.

Chaos.

Nothing but turmoil.

Which is what he wanted.

Yanking the princess right out of their place felt satisfyingly euphoric. He would never tell her this fact but he was pleased that she would only be able to talk those words to him. Nobody else deserved to listen to those sweet words of hers. The RFA was going to go down in flames very soon. She wouldn't know from now on what chaos those people were in, and it didn't matter what she heard about them since she would be seeing them changed in the future. Maybe once they are cleansed, the Savior may let them view her or maybe when they are brought here they can be broken by seeing what had become of her full of elixir.

Of course, the Lila they know would be gone by then as well.

The elixir would change the pitiful toy. It always did.

Frightening those people with changes that they would then receive just as their princess did? Oh, that was tantalizing.

So much fun!

Compared to how bored he was at that moment? Oh yes, the future was looking up!

As for now, he was going to play games with his toys to appease his mind. The last time he had taunted her, he meant what he said about showing no more doubt. He had managed to get his hands onto something that was much more suitable for his toy to wear. Just her style and just what he liked. Saeran would have to remind himself to get his toy more lewd articles to wear when she was in his company. He thought he had, but clearly, he had forgotten in the midst of his work. Nevertheless, this was better than what she had. When he arrived he demanded that she get dressed in something more to his liking; She had to ditch her petticoat wore an easy to access skirt that buttoned up the waist, and loosely hung over her shoulders with thin straps. The off the shoulder top was tight and showed her curves in all the right places as well as bared her skin to his eyes for the first time since he saw her.

Compared to the frill and dapper she usually displayed this was much better on his eyes.

 _It was a start,_  Saeran thought with disdain.

She was clenching her fists hard, and it seemed as though if she chewed her lip any harder she might bleed. Lila didn't seem to be as happy with the change but she had no say in this argument... but Lila was coming together as an amusing little doll, which made him very pleased.

With his toy all dressed up to his liking -

He inspected her body as if something were missing from the ensemble.

"Hm. You're not that appealing even with all this skin showing," He out and brushes his hand against her cheek. Her skin is flush and warm against his cold fingertips. "That's a damn shame. I thought if I got enough of a peak I would be less fucking bored. But this is missing something...! Something that proves my toy is mine."

Saeran speculates what exactly he thinks he needs and that's when his eyes lock onto something in her hair. Oh, here's something! He yanks the purple ribbon from her hair and it cascades around her shoulders and back without something to keep it in place. The bow had come undone and now laid loose betwixt his fingers. This was something that she had been wearing this entire time... it seemed to a ghost of the airhead that had been left behind in the darkness.

 _Her last piece of Ray_. He thinks.

Her eyes are wide as saucers.

She reaches up to grasp the ribbon but he lifts it out of her reach, with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't Ray give you this ribbon along with his assortment of princess clothes? You've worn this one since the day he brought you here, haven't you? Isn't that so sweet? We can make better use of this. I can't stand the sight of you with your hair up, either. I won't have to look at your pitiful eyes with your hair down." Saeran chuckled.

Saeran thinks for a moment what might be the best thing to do with this token of Ray's affection.

He should taint that memory.

Repurpose it.

"Give it back!" Lila demanded, those fingers never reaching what she wanted.

That's when he begins to tie the ribbon around her neck in a cute little bow. It might have been useful to bind those little wrists but for now, he liked this look. It was like one would find on a present during the holidays! All she needed now was a little tag that said she was from the dead airhead to Saeran. A parting gift from the bug! Saeran cackles, "Much better. Now you're like my Christmas present from Ray. One good for nothing airhead who thinks she's so much holier than the rest of us so I can destroy her little heart. How did that bug know what I wanted?" Saeran steps back and Lila plops down into the chair with a soft thud.

She stares at him with dark, unnerved eyes.

Lila is angry.

"Would you prefer to be a pretty dress up doll? I don't mind that kind of toy. I always wanted to play house." He taunts.

"I'm not a toy," she bravely whispers. "I'm not your property."

He leans down in her direction as his shoulders sag, "Huuuuuh? I'm surprised at you! You're taking nonsense already? Did my performance as Ray get you all excited? Is that why you think you can act out?" He raises a brow at her look. The way those wild eyes want to fight. "You're such an airhead. You should know what kind of things should make you happy. Didn't you say that Ray did that to you? Didn't you want to feel wanted? Aren't you desperate to feel that again?"

He's right in her face. "How hard is it look at a man like you want him?" Saeran finished.

She looks away from him.

Saeran doesn't like that.

Maybe she needs a little bit more fun and games?

"I think I know what your problem is." He grabs her by the chin and forces her to look in his face as he creates the best impression of Ray as he can on the spot. The fake smile, the wide, wet eyes, and his trembling fingers and stammered words. These were all the little things that made up Ray that Saeran even bothered to remember. He didn't matter beyond those few characteristics. She's looking at him like she wants to scream at him. "L-Lila, please... Please don't l-look at me like that... I promised I would be a good boy... I just want you to love me. I might come back if you cry hard enough for me... Please?"

She's startled by his words, swallowing her fears and clutching her hands tight into the fabric of her skirt. "Don't do that, you can't pretend to be someone to get what you want... you're not to get what you want!"

"Lila, don't you want me...?" Saeran continues to taunt her where she sits. "Don't you want your precious Ray?"

"You're not Ray!" She suddenly exclaims while looking up at him with hard eyes. She stands from her chair and finds a fire underneath her words, and she can't stop herself now. "You're never going to be Ray! You can't just replace him!"

Saeran stared down at the girl with only malice in his heart. Every time that she looked at him, she flinched, she looked at him like she had been robbed of something, she shook with so many negative feelings; Those doe brown eyes filled with fear. She didn't look at him like she had at Ray, and it angered him that she couldn't flip a switch in her brain. No soft eyes, no gleeful whispers of praise, no heart, no love in those eyes.

 _He didn't need it,_  but she should have given that to him!

Saeran didn't appreciate what she gave him. Lila needed to give him attention, praise, adoration, and just more then what she was budging on now of all times. It was one thing to do what he wanted, but it was another thing for her to give him what he wanted of her own choice...  _willingly_.

And?

He wanted it.

**_RIGHT NOW._ **

She was his.

She was no more Ray's property than his own.

And he earned this... he was going to get it.

"You're right," he said, voice normal.

He was changing his direction with his plans.

"...I am?" She echoed his words.

Saeran starts to walk forward and Lila starts to step back towards the edge of the room. That's the only noise in the room... footsteps against the smooth parlor. Her back hits the wall with nowhere left to run and he stands in front of her with a smirk, "I'm not Ray. _I'm Saeran_." He said. "Didn't I tell you I was going to make sure you understood that? That you wouldn't think for a moment that the two of us were the same person? Do you understand that now since you're saying I can't be that bug?"

Her breathing is uneven and she can't dare to look away from him. "I - I always...'" She whispered, most of the words are incomprehensible.

"Huuuh? What was that?"

"I never thought you were  _him_ , Saeran," Lila says.

"A likely story," he taunts as he rests his hands against her cheeks. "I'm not sure how well I trust any of the words that come out of your mouth, princess. You'll have to try a little harder than that."

She takes in a breath and repeats herself. "I know you're not the same person, Saeran. You're your own person... you've just assumed what I thought and never let me finish saying anything."

"To be fair, it's easy to guess what's going to come out of your mouth." Saeran chuckled. Everything is still in that moment and neither of them moves. She just stares at him with a strange look on her face, and Saeran looks for any traces of lies in her face. When he's sufficiently satisfied with the way she's spoken to him, he decides that they should continue to play games.

"Toy, give me your hand."

She stared at him as if she's trying to make up in that small brain of hers if she should do what he wants or if she should just make him angrier by the minute. He's let go of her face and she's still close enough to him that he could do what he wanted without an issue but he preferred for her to do what he wanted of her own accord.

" _Toy_ ," he repeats, this time louder. "Your hand."

Lila only stares at him, blankly. It's like she's deaf or something the way she reacts. Her shoulders are tight where she is, and she opens her mouth for a moment and she dares to fight him. "That's not my name."

It makes him smirk, widely. "Excuse me? I'm the one who brought you here, the one who keeps you around is me. Look at yourself, I've dressed you up and I've got you in my playroom. If it wasn't for me, the Savior would discard you for someone newer. By all regards, you're my toy."

"I have my doubts, so forgive me for thinking you're telling half-truths to me once again. You do it without thinking. That seems to be all you do these days to me. Things you think I want to hear from you but it's not working, is it?" She says though he can tell she's chewing her cheeks as she dares to speak against him.

She can't trust him?

Is that what she's implying?

If he didn't have pity on her like that she would be gone!

She should be grateful!

"Watch your mouth." He warned. Saeran's eyes are hard on her form. She's not even looking at him but he knows that she's staring at him with those soft and disgusting eyes he wishes would disappear. He knows he can punish her, he could do whatever he wanted, but he's not going do it when he knows she has working limbs. "I hate it when you talk to me like that."

He's the bad guy, but he's not going to play the violent villain unless she keeps fighting him.

And she's fighting him!

She's been fighting him since he emerged!

He storms forward and takes hold of her hand, clutching it tightly as he possibly can manage. The other hand rests against her hip, a brazen touch that the lowly Ray would never dream of making himself. That was the problem with Ray, he was too spineless to get what he wanted. Lila pushed him around and got him as close as she liked and not for a second did she cry about it as he did - while Ray tried to run away when his pants got a little too tight for his own innocence.

Lila could have had it all and she nearly got it without even trying.

She may have been an idiot, but she wasn't as mindless as Ray... not completely, anyway.

"W-What?" She asks, taken back by his move. "What are you doing, Saeran?"

 _Saeran_.

Lord, does he hate the way that name sounds. It's not as disgusting as it may have sounded if someone else said it- but the word on the tip of his tongue didn't make him content. Any name other then Ray would make him feel in control... it could have been anything. Any name would do. It would prove who he wasn't and who he was.

That's all that mattered to him.

"I hate when you fight me at every turn, at every twist," He whispers as he leans into her ear. "But I love it, even more, when I can watch you squirm about. The way you look when you're angry really does it for me. If you won't play house with me as Ray then I'm going to make you fucking see me instead of that bug. If you refuse to play then I'll show you who I am."

Lila swallows, hard.

"I'll make you see nobody else but Saeran."

Lila blinks at him. The terror in her eyes has lapsed and turned into sheer and utter confusion. She's startled, her eyes look up at him - not stupid with the way she looks just perplexed by the question he's decided to ask her. "Uh... yes, I do. But I'm not all that great at it. My Dad taught me when I was younger, I know my way around the ballroom."

He scowled. "I didn't ask for a life story, princess. I wanted a yes or no answers, don't waste my time."

"Then, yes, I do know how," Lila punctuated.

"Then dance with me," Saeran commands, simply. He leads her in a dance. She follows his step, one, two three, one, two, three. It's an excuse to be impossibly close to her body and the way she pulls into him is deliciously perfect. Her body is pressed against his and his body is pressed against his in this lonely dance. Neither of them said anything at first, just following the other in an endless twirl around the room as the heat from fear began to grow, as the tension begins to reach a peak.

Lila wasn't lying about knowing what she doing, he finds that out very quickly with how she can keep up with him, how fast she is to nearly taking the lead from him. How unsatisfied she must have felt to be the one lead around. It was much how he wasn't ever satisfied with the world around him, always pinning and fighting for something better.

Sometimes the touch is just at his fingertips -

but today it feels like he's touching it for once!

* * *

He's got total control... but I didn't understand the point of his choices.

"What is it you're playing at...?" I look at him.

Saeran doesn't answer me. Instead, he keeps his coordination as he wants it and every twist, we're somehow closer than we were before the last moment. I couldn't escape it, so, I went along for the time being. He wasn't half bad for a guy who spent most of his time-crunched behind a desk but he wasn't great; In fact, every other moment he would come this close to impeaching my toes.

The way he moved radiated so many different emotions that I couldn't even pin the feeling to just one single display of emotion. Anger? Spite? Pleasure? Rage? Confusion? Joy? There was no telling what he was feeling. It was no different than when he spoke to me. Sometimes he didn't make sense, things would come out as threats but others would come out as a pitiful joke that seemed to be reaching for something underneath the surface.

With Ray... I could see what he meant even if he was lying.

With Saeran... I had no idea what he meant.

While Ray uplifted all of the positive emotions he could feel despite the depression that ate at him, Saeran downturned that with negative emotions and vicious confusion with his bite, and for some reason the look in his eyes was  _lonely_.

One step forward and he's looking at me.

Why were those eyes so lonely?

One step backward and I'm looking at him.

It's strange what can be shared with just one look... and the way he looks down into my eyes tells me all that I need to know.

"For a princess, you aren't so bad at this," He says, the manner comes out as a taunt but I know better than to believe it.

"For a snarky asshole,  _you are bad at this_ ," I countered his words. He doesn't seem too bothered by the fact that I just spoke back at him, no, he seemed pleased with himself. He just laughs because he's letting me think that I'm in control at the moment. "Who taught you how to dance, Saeran? It's not charming when you step on somebody's toes. It ruins whatever you're trying to achieve."

He snorts at the insult. "I should punish you for saying something stupid. If you think you can do better, why not try and amuse me by trying?"

"Men are supposed to lead," I tell him.

"Has something stupid ever stopped you from trying?" Saeran countered, rolling his eyes at the statement. "Go ahead. Try me."

I couldn't necessarily argue with that. That's when there is a shift in our motions and I take the helm. "If you meant to impress me, you should have started more confidently and taken steps like this," I disregarded all of the fear in my stomach and took a step forward impeaching on his personal space for once; Saeran seemed pleased with the action, as he didn't protest.

There wasn't anything wrong with this, per se. At least, I didn't see anything wrong with this... yet.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

He isn't as awful when he isn't shrieking at someone. But I should know better than to look at him without hesitation. My gut was screaming at me just for doing what I was already. "Is the princess satisfied with herself? Do you feel like you have all the power in your hands now?" Saeran taunts in a haughty whisper. "Don't you wonder what that feels like all the time? Oh, toy, you could have everything if you weren't such an idiot with around the Savior."

I look away from him.

"I don't want that kind of strength," I say, instead.

"You haven't earned it," Saeran replied. "Even if you wanted it I don't think you'll ever be capable of wielding it. To see your face scrunch up in anger at the world? You, princess, would never be able to do it."

I pursed my lips. "I consider that a good thing, Saeran."

* * *

Saeran scoffed, "A good thing? You have such a misconception of power, no wonder you refuse to side with the right people."

"You think you're in charge but you're not. That's a real misconception."

"Oh? A toy has an opinion on how things work around here?" He cocked an eyebrow. The brunette was staring at him with unbridled strength. Pushing her around was proving to pull out more and more fun reactions.

Lila didn't flinch. "You command others, but they only listen to you because if they don't your so-called Savior will take them down."

"Psh. That's because she has the final judgment of the Believers, and so what?" Saeran asked, rolling his eyes. "They're hers, she can do whatever she wants with them and that's her prerogative, princess. I have more important people to push around them some shoddy believers."

"For... For somebody who does the opposite of that, you sure seem to think otherwise." She mumbled underneath her breath.

"My business isn't any of yours. So what if I do or don't do something? Believers listen to me. I don't have to scream at them for hours to get what I want. They listen without hesitation."

"Because they're scared of you, Saeran."

His eyes darkened ."They fucking better be scared of me."

Lila is staring right into his eyes with those brown eyes. She was pressing on his toes now. "Do you really feel comfortable knowing that? People never listening to you because they don't respect you. They just fear what you might do to them. Strength from pain only hurts everyone involved. What kind of power is that? What kind of existence is that?"

"A warranted one," he hissed. "This power means you can never be hurt and you can stop anything before it comes to you. It's better than living as you do, waiting in fear for the next punishment. It's a real paradise on Earth. The kind of paradise you'll never understand since you're an airhead."

"Then I hope I never understand." She says, quite loudly compared to her soft whispers from before. "And I wish that you never understood it."

This small comment sparks something inside of him.

Saeran stopped short, and she's perplexed by his halt. He reaches out and presses his hand against her cheek. Lila's trembling... maybe she regrets having a back and forth with him after the fact? Whatever the answer is, he isn't going to be bothered by that thought, no, he wants to...

What is that he wants?

"Why are you so hellbent on fighting your fate?!" He demanded, suddenly. "Every word out of your mouth tries to fight me!"

"Because... Because!" Lila says, her argument is futile and broken as she speaks to him. Nothing that comes out of that mouth is okay. "Because I want you to know you don't have to think like that!"

Why she says something like this - he does not know. The Savior told him that Lila would keep trying to do things like this. He needed to fight it and he needed to be angrier then she appears. Saeran is angry, needless to say. Lila is unreadable at moments like this, she thinks she is strong but she is not strong.

Her words tempt fate and reality that would never come to be alive.

He wouldn't let those thoughts to invade him.

"This is the only way to think!" He argued back with Lila, "Why is it your so damn insistently trying to change everybody's damn mind? Do you really think you can do anything? You can't!"

"F-For somebody who claims to be strong and in charge of their own ch-choices, you sure do listen and obey all the rules Rika's given you like a dog! Don't you ever think for yourself?" It's a slap in the face to the both of them when it bubbles to the surface. Lila is wide-eyed at her own admission; Saeran can only stare at the woman with such contempt at her opinion, how dare she insinuate that he was a dog!

"You infuriate me, princess," he said, glaring down at her, "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"You confuse me. How are you strong when you can't think for yourself, Saeran? You're better than this. I meant what I said. You should think about this place and how it views you for once in your life!"

She should think harder about her place!

She should think about how weak she was!

She should remember who she's speaking with!

Who the hell was she to imply such moronic lies? She was such an airhead, a spineless, snarky, and slow-brained girl! He was strong! He was in control! He was in charge!

"You're nothing but an idiot!" Saeran spat in her face. "You're just a toy! Stop pretending to have your own opinions, and get back into your place before I decide to throw you away for an upgrade! I've given you multiple chances to devote yourself to me and yet you keep fighting your place! How hard is it to give up? Your pain wouldn't be so awful if you just did what I told you!"

"You've been nothing but a callous jerk to me ever since we met! Even if I wanted to like you, how can somebody contend with someone who wants to kick them down? I don't understand your thinking, Saeran. What's so wrong with trying to think for yourself? What is it that you want? What is it that you want to do with your life? Why don't you use your so-called strength to do what you want, instead of What Rika wants!" Lila said. Her eyes are wild but at the same time, tamed, and she holds her ground in front of him.

She knows what will happen if she fights with him, and yet, she keeps fighting him. Who did she think she was to keep this up? The Savior warned her, he warned her, even Claude warned her not to open her mouth. Yet she opened her mouth over and over and kept whispering sweet nothings to that bug and she got what she deserved for doing such a dastardly thing.

All of their pain was because she didn't listen!

All of this darkness was because she failed!

All of the pain her precious Ray suffered was because of her choices!

All because she wanted to fight back against the inevitable. Didn't she know that fighting was pointless? Didn't she know that fighting would only destroy her? Darkness always succeeds in the end, and the light disappears to be defeated by the king. And who was the king? Who was the one who dominated the darkness?

Who was the man who knew how to stop pain and how to deal it to those who can't see the truth?

It was him!

Saeran leans down and repeats his point to the woman, using her own turn of phrase to taunt her, "You've been nothing but a nuisance since day one! Who says that I'll ever see you differently than that? Who says that I'll ever see you more than my toy? Why don't you think about your situation? Why don't you remember what can happen to you if you don't listen to my word? You know what will happen to you if you don't heed my warnings. You'll be thrown away for a new model. You'll be as gone as Ray is, and you'll never crawl out of the darkness he's in."

"You'll be gone." He punctuated the words one by one to make a terrifying point to the woman.

"So will you," She breathes, unsure of her choices. "If she's willing to throw me away, then she won't hesitate with you either, Saeran. I don't want that to happen to you or Ray."

Saeran laughed in her face. She didn't want them to be thrown out? Her prince and her monster? What a silly toy she was. The Savior would never get rid of her most loyal and strongest devoted member. "You're the one with delusions, I can now see that. I pity you, princess. Your decisions don't make sense because you've already lost your mind entirely."

"I'll guess we're at an impasse then, aren't we?" Lila says, staring at him, undaunted. "You won't listen to me and I won't listen to the brainwashing she's loaded into your head for years."

"I suppose that's what it is, princess." He says, clicking his tongue.

She's glaring up at him, much harder than she was before. "W-Well, what are you going to do about it? You've already made your point. What's next?"

"Next?" Saeran raised an eyebrow at that word. What more what she expecting? Was that a line playing at him what he could to do to her? There were many things that he could do to her for fun... if she wanted him to stop she would have already hissed that word that him over and over. Lila knows she can't back down from this fight; Not when she opened her mouth to continue her fruitless choices against Magenta. What would be enough to drive that wild look from her face and make it something he could enjoy? What is he going to do? What should he do? What would be fun and bring the amusement back into his life? What's the thing she might want most...?

Oh,  _that's_  what he should do.

It's sudden.

This isn't dancing anymore.

No, it's a wildfire.

He's kissing her the way he's thought about doing for many days and she's kissing him back just as hard as he is. It's a jarring meeting of lips, tongue, skin, and God knows what else, and nobody's thinking this through. Neither of them is stopping what they're doing to the other because there is no such thing as careful thought or planning when you're enraged by the heat of a moment. "I hate you," he hissed when he pulls back for a moment to glare into those dirty brown eyes. "You're such an idiot. Who do you think you are trying to make me play with you?"

"You don't really mean that... you've wanted to do that for a long time." Lila stared right back at him with those eyes. She was fearful but underneath that fear was something else entirely that drove him wild with satisfaction. Harder and harsher it became... from that time, it's truly a blur of hands and touches; Saeran hoists the girl up without even flinching, his forearms dipping underneath her thighs as he carried her back to the bed. Fingers loosening this and that of their clothing, her fingers digging into the skin on his back just above his shirt, and his teeth nearly clattering against her own when she tried to make any move that didn't align with what he wanted.

Even in the light of the moon, her thin form still was illuminated by the sky. There are parts that Ray had only fantasized about that are on display to him, and he wants to revel in that feeling. Anguish from the airhead that he would never be able to please his princess, the sheer feeling alone was enough to make Saeran cackle with glee at his control.

And the princess herself is a wily one, every time his hands grip her thighs and got uncomfortably clothes to her lower half, Lila kissed him harder and used her hands to return his focus to her upper half. He needs to catch his breath, pulling away from her after a long swirling tension had done nothing but twist his mind with a myriad of unadulterated thoughts and ideas of what more could happen. So many games they can play together underneath the sheets and he can't make his mind up on one.

That's when he catches a glimpse of Lila just barely holding herself together as she caught her breath. A bit of drool escapes from her lip, and her dazed eyes stare up at him."...You kissed me, why did you kiss me?" She breathed as if this all didn't occur to her until they had parted to catch a breath of air as if she's not smart enough to get what's happening. Her hair is all over the place and she sits upon his lap with sheer embarrassment in her eyes. Lila tries to cover what's showing off her chest but there's no hiding what he's already been able to see.

"You kissed me," Saeran corrected. "It takes two to tango, doesn't it?"

"That's not..." She looked at him, perplexed, and then she looks down at her lap. "What are you trying to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

"...No." She said, but it's obvious that she does indeed know what he's doing. They're back it before she can breathe another word to him. His mouth moves away from her lips just to hear the way she pitifully mewled in what was either pleasure or discomfort, either way, what bliss. There are so many marks already covering that once perfect skin. The faint and healing marks that the Savior had given to her for disobedience, and the sore impression of his teeth against her left collarbone... oh, there could be so much more to taint her body. He didn't hesitate to press his teeth against the last part of her neck that had space. The way Lila cried out underneath him was enthralling, and it spurred him even more.

" _Saeran_!" She hissed at him, but the way it came out was such a needy noise.

"I told you I would have you crying my name sooner or later, princess," Saeran whispered, his voice ghosting against her ear and she shivered at the sound as it came out. "You're easy to tease and push around, and I'm such a good master to let you be unbound like this. Normally I would make sure you couldn't have any fun. But you're such a needy little toy, too, princess. It's kind of fun to watch you roll around and beg for more. You hear me say something and you go crazy... guess the bug should've tried that harder the first time. He might have gotten lucky during the day."

The meddlesome buttons in her shirt as nearly undone and a decent portion of her chest is on display to him. It's a futile effort for her to try and cover up the skin but she does it anyway. Lila shakes her head, incredulous. "Saeran..." She whispered, looking up at him with that angry face again. "I don't know what you think you're doing but you need to..."

There's no need for useless words when actions speak louder than insignificant words.

Saeran pushes the brunette back onto the bed and pins her hands above her head so she can't thrash at him. His hands are slinking their way up her shirt. Her skin feels so warm compared to his cold digits, warm, warm like the sun. She is soft, and he can feel the way she tenses up every time his fingers move the smallest centimeter. It's more than enough to rile him up. Lila lets out a yelp.

Her hands thrash against his hold but it's no use -

He's got her right where he wants her to be.

"Y'know, I kind of wish I had brought more along to make sure you didn't get to have too much fun with yourself," He licked at his lips, "That's a shame on my part. I should be more prepared for these sorts of things because I never know when I want to really mess around with you. There are just too many opportunities for these things."

"I told you-you shouldn't say stuff like that!" The wild look in her eyes was enough to make him go beyond crazy indefinitely. He takes a hold of her hand and roughly juts it against the bulge in his pants; Her eyes are widened and she tried to pull back, but he refuses to let go of those dainty little fingers. Oh, now she knows just how excited he is to see her eyes widened with need  _and_  terror. He bets as much as she wants to deny it, she wants him just as badly as his body does.

"I..." She tries to say something but he starts to talk over her again.

"What was it you were saying about not being interested in me? I think we both know how you feel now, it's written all over the princess' face," Saeran taunts in a whisper, degrading his special toy just how he wants. There's just the enthralling idea that she's soaking for such a guy like him... not her precious little prince, Ray. "I think the princess really wants a ride on the wild side tonight."

That's when he lets her hand go free.

"You aren't ready for this," Lila said, pitifully, trying to avoid her answer.

Saeran doesn't hesitate to respond. "I'm ready for whatever the hell I want. There you go thinking you know anything about everyone else... you should know better than to try and think for anyone but yourself. If you think for a second that I'm going to give you what you want you're playing, toy. As if I would let you have that when you wanted it. I would much rather leave you here begging for more while I deny your wants. You'll not be getting what your body wants tonight."

Her chest rises and falls. '"Then why are you doing this at all?"

Oh, she still hasn't figured it out yet? He wants to roll his eyes, but he thinks if he does that he'll do it so hard his eyes will roll to the back of his head. "We're just playing games, princess. I'm the one who sets the rules, and I'm the one who decides when the game is done. That's all that this is. Did you think you were really in charge?" Saeran taunted, "Oh, princess, I told you from the start that I was the only one that was in charge of our little games, or did you forget again?"

That's when he decidedly kissed her once again just to stop her from making such a needless fuss of their games. Lila turns her head to the side just to catch her breath, and to stop him from dipping his tongue inside of her mouth once again. She doesn't seem to want to have as much fun as they were starting to have, and that's just the poor airhead punishing herself, isn't it? She's just acting like she doesn't want anything for the sake of the dying whisper of a person that Ray was in the darkness.

"What did I just say?" Saeran says, and when Lila doesn't look at him, he makes her look at him. "Princess, you have no idea how to follow any rules. You're such a little brat. Here I thought you finally decided to have some fun with me! I guess I shouldn't have expected anything from you in the first place, you just want to do everything  _but_ fuck."

Lila cringed at the word. "That's not what I... I'm not talking about this."

"Oh, you don't want to talk about this? Fine, let's talk about the one job you have left in this place that you should be worried about! Don't you remember your little game? I'm on the last call with your hidden data. I almost have my answers, toy... whatever it is that you've been so hellbent on hiding from Ray all this time is almost my information for the taking. Doesn't that excite you? You won't have to worry about fighting me any longer once I know every little detail that you know. There won't be any need for you to cause trouble in paradise, not when I'll be taking care of all your little problems."

"No... no... I told you to stop that." Lila's breathing is labored. It's obvious that whatever she's been hiding this long is so dangerous in her thought that nobody should have it. That's the real shame because she doesn't have to suffer alone... she never had to, but she's forced herself into doing such that very thing. This is the key to getting Lila to finally listen to him. It's the very thing that's going to make her bend to his will, at last. There won't be in need in destroying her once she submits to him, just so long as she's his property then she won't be a liability.

The Savior made that abundantly clear to him.

So long as Lila does as she's told there won't be any need to reprogram her by her own hand.

Why waste such precious effort when Saeran has the same power that Ray had over her?

 _Blind devotion_.

So long as there is that... there is no need to completely ruin his toy; She may not want to completely listen to him just yet but there's such hope in his chest now that she's gotten this far with him.

"Saeran, you can't do that." She nearly begs of him, the look in her eyes is deliciously hurt. "I'm telling you. There's a reason why I don't think you should look any further than you already have."

"And why do say that, princess...?" Saeran cocked his head. "You've said the same argument over and over, but you've presented no reason for me to listen to your little words. You have empty threats, there's no need to listen to your begging if you don't think I'm worthy of the same precious affection your prince was. Though... I think you're coming close to blurring those lines in your head. I didn't think my toy would crack this soon and try to give me her angriest display of affection."

If Lila is ashamed of her actions, he can't tell from the way she's looking at him. "You can't see it, Saeran. It will change everything and you won't be able to come back from that rabbit hole. I don't think I'll ever be able to reason with you ever again." If she thinks for a moment that he's going to be soft then she's got another thing coming! She's staring up at him with these pitiful eyes, these weak and tormented eyes, and it makes him want to hurl. Why is she looking at him now like he's the monster? She's the one that's an unruly monster with no self-control!

"I don't want to fight with you, Saeran. I just want to help you get out of this mess."

"Oh? You not being to fight with me?" Saeran asked, "That would be a relief. It gets pretty exhausting to have to repeat myself over and over to someone who just doesn't get it."

Lila can't look at him. She looks away towards the free world far from her fingertips. "T-There's... there are things about everyone in that game that wasn't meant to be known like it was. I shouldn't even know what I know, and I can't bear anyone else with that weight of information. It needs to stay where it is, locked away. Otherwise... nobody will be able to be saved from her inevitable wrath and destruction. Nobody will be safe, not the RFA, not me, and not even you, Saeran!"

She knows something.

She knows something that she doesn't want anyone else to know. What does she know...? Why won't she fucking tell him what she has on these people? Because she thinks she's going to make friends with the world and make peace? As if that's ever going to happen! She's going to keep trying to hide it from him but he's going to break it from the computer sooner or later... but God, he wants to hear the information come out of her own lips. It won't be as satisfying if he can't have it from Lila!

The princess who wants to save everyone?

He needs to try harder to remind her why she has to tell him. That response of hers causes him to break out into a twisted laugh. He can't stop laughing at her pitiful face as she tries to be brave once again.

The princess thought she was going to be able to save someone? She really was an airhead! "You think you're going to save people? You're no different than the Savior, but you're doing the exact opposite of saving people who need it. You're the one that needs to be saved, not me. You're the epitome of an idiot, coming to a place like this... listening to someone you don't know because you think he sounds sweet and needy, you should have been more cautious from the start! What were you even thinking, princess?" he taunted, trying to make her finally understand what he saw.

Why didn't she just submit?

If she didn't submit she would be destroyed.

Why was she still, even now, trying to fight him?

All she had to do was be honest with him about what she knew and the pain would be gone!

She looks back at him and they look at each other for a long moment filled with silence and God knows what other confusing feelings with scorn and fire. "You should have stayed home,  _little girl_ , painting your pictures and working yourself into the ground trying to ignore your pitiful existence. You would have been much better off, wouldn't you? You wouldn't be trapped in this room. You would never have had to fight me, or the inevitable. Isn't that what you want to tell me?"

"I should have stayed home where I was safe and kept putting my life back together, you're right," Lila said in reply, but what she says next surprises him so much that he's frozen with shock and confusion. "But had I not come here to this place then I would have never have met Ray... _or you,_  Saeran. I don't regret my choices. I'll never regret coming to place. I won't regret it no matter how many times you ask me to tell you my answer, it'll be the same thing every time. I don't regret coming because I got to meet you  _and_  Ray."

Suddenly, he shoves her back away from him and she lands against the mattress as he gets away from her as much as he can. Saeran can't stand to hear those disgusting words come out of her mouth.

Lila is staring at him with perplexed eyes -

**and he finds it's difficult to breathe now.**

Who did Lila think she was? She wasn't angry? She didn't regret coming to this place to become a plaything? She didn't even want to cry out for Ray! The nonsense she was saying included the both of them, and he knew, he knew that she had to be lying to him. Every time someone was nice to him they were trying to use him. They were trying to hurt him. He had to hurt them before they hurt him. Saeran has been pushing her around, playing with her, touching her when she glared into his soul but no matter how hard she looked at him, it always dissolved into this idiot was staring at him like she wasn't scared of him anymore!

Lila wasn't repenting coming here. She wasn't begging for his mercy! She wasn't crumbling at his feet with trembling hands! She wasn't praising his strength and letting him control her path! She was doing everything wrong, and he couldn't stand to be seeing this, to be hearing this, to have to witness her try and trick him with her words! Why did this ignite something inside of him? Now he was the one trying to catch his breath, trying to understand why his body was so confused, angry, and even sad.

Who blindly looked at someone with a smile without even thinking that person could ever hurt them? Who trusted someone with their life only to have them destroy them? Who thought they could be happy with someone even... if they hurt them?

What was this feeling and why... why did it feel so familiar?

She was so dumb, so dumb to feel happy for coming to a place like this for someone like -

**such an airhead!**

Saeran is backing away from Lila now, trying to ignore this shivering feeling that crawled up his spine. "Don't lie to me, you're just trying to protect yourself by sucking up to me. I know you. I know what people like you do! You're just trying to please me so I won't throw you away! You think you can control me by playing a game with me! Well, well, I'm not going to let that happen again. Don't try and play your sick little games with me as you did with Ray! You're my toy, not the other way around!"

Lila sits up in bed, her feet dangling over the edge as she stares at him with  _those eyes_ that she used to gaze upon Ray with. "Why would I try to control you, Saeran?" She whispers, voice soft. "Have I ever really been able to make you do anything? You've never listened to anything I've told you, why would I try to do that when you yourself said it was impossible?"

"...Don't try and trick me," Saeran repeated himself. "I'm not going to fall for another trap."

"Saeran..." Lila called out to him, once again, "I'm not playing a game."

"Shut up,  _toy_." His voice was sharp as it came out of his throat. "I'm not going to let you get the chance to do something that's already been done to us. You're just a toy, and that's all you're ever going to be for me. Everything you do... everything you say... you're just playing a game. You've been playing a game with me since this all started, haven't you? You think this is funny... don't you? I can't stand when someone thinks they can trick me. You think you can trick me like you did, Ray, but that's not going to happen!"

Lila stared at him with those ever unchanging eyes of pity, those same ugly eyes that she used to stare at Ray. It wasn't the kind of look that he wanted to see out of the woman... but the look that was underneath those eyes, that's what made him sick to his stomach. All that he thought he wanted out of his toy was right in front of him but he wanted it -

**to fucking stop.**

"I don't want you to make a fucking peep until I come back to this fucking room. I'm going to blow off this steam and when I come back, I'm going to teach you a real fucking lesson."

Who was Lila to think she could love someone like Saeran?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Oh boy, that escalated quickly, didn't it? It took a few days to really get what I wanted out of this one, but I'm pretty glad about the way the chapter came out. Have you guys seen the event this week? The loading screen is my heart, Saeran in hanbok and he gets his ice cream? That's everything and it's such a birthday present, LOL. Last year it was nice enough that I got to play through Ray route on my birthday, but oh, this is too much gift for me, Cheritz. As you can tell, I'm going to be spending next Thursday playing the game.


	24. Duality | Unknown & Lila & Ray

XXIV

"Duality."

* * *

"More of this... no... more of that... they aren't even trying... this is fucking boring. It's like they don't even care at this point!"

No matter how much more work he threw himself into it didn't seem as though he could make the thoughts leave his mind.

It made his fingers press harder into the keys, and his teeth to grind harder with the pointless images flowing in his head. No, it wasn't that he couldn't ignore those thoughts. It was that he wasn't getting the kind of battle that he wanted out of the RFA. They were trying their hardest so it seemed but even that wasn't much to prove worthy of his intellect. It had been this way for a few days now. He couldn't remember the last time that he had taken a break from the endless code in front of him. He only knew the lines were starting to look similar. If only he was stimulated by this, he could have kept on forever, alas, the steam was dying.

It would only take a small amount of work now and he was itching to destroy it all.

With the RFA on the edge of their collapse, there was much for him to focus on and Saeran didn't have the time nor the want to bother with his toy knowing that he was close to defeating those traitors. He just for some strange reason, he wished that his toy could see all of this destruction firsthand. However, she didn't deserve to hear anything about her precious RFA, and those people would never know about what had become of her until it was too late for things to be reversed. And besides that, Lila was being punished anyhow for her choices... for the way that she looked at him with such pity... for the way that her eyes stared at him through the light and he saw a glimmer of something he thought he had wanted.

Yet, the feeling in his chest defied that feeling when it occurred.

_"Saeran... I'm not playing a game with you," Lila called out to him, once again. She_ _stared at him with those ever unchanging eyes of pity and those same ugly eyes that she used to stare at Ray with. It was the kind of look that he wanted to see out of the woman just to rip it away, but the look that bothered him was underneath those eyes, and that's what made him sick to his stomach. It was filled to the brim with something that he thought he had wanted but the moment that he thought he had it -_

_it scared him._

_Love._

_Who was Lila to think she could love someone like Saeran?_

Why did that thought sprung into his head of all things?

Why had he had to stumble back to try and stop this overwhelming rage from coming to the surface?

He should have just destroyed her on the spot. Why had he hesitated? His panicked breath and shaking heart just overtook him as he saw something in her eyes and it terrified him. Why did that look burn his chest so hot? Why had it scorched him in a way that made him... confused. What was that sickening feeling? Was this her power trying to manifest over him? She didn't have power over him and she never would be stronger than he was. This had to just be lies... her game... it was the problem... that's what was affecting him... right?

Why was she trying to lie to him?

What did she think she was going to get out of it?

Who did Lila think she was?

Lila looked at him for the briefest moment and he could have sworn that she looked at him with those eyes she used to gaze upon Ray; Eyes tangled with perplexing compassion, pity, and sickeningly of all, he could have sworn he saw  _love_. The most disturbing and disgusting type of affection. That for some reason made his mind spin when he thought about it any longer than a second. It was an intrusive thought that occurred to him at that moment he was leaving her alone. Why did that pop into his head? That's not what he wanted.

That's what the bug would have wanted! He wanted her obedience, her submission, for her head to bow when she looked at him and to praise him, for the girl to see Saeran and only Saeran, and for his will to be the only will.

Yet, every time he pretended to be that bug, he managed to pull more and more reactions out of Lila. He was sure that it was driving her mad, slowly but surely. She thought he would stop it, but he turned around only to tease and taunt her with the dead man. It was all the leverage he had upon her and it was useful to an extent. Despite the fact it made him sick to think she had eyes for that idiot. It wasn't his identity... but using that idiot helped him get what he wanted.

When she bit back... when she kissed him, and when she stared at him so unlike she had with Ray; Saeran thought he had finally cornered her strength but she pushed him with every ounce of light she had. He had been warned that she would use light to try and destroy him. Time and time again, she thought she could defeat him but she failed each and every time. Every time she was left in tears... something clinched in his chest. It was tight, and hard to swallow, but this feeling made him feel like he was strong in the way that the Savior wanted of him.

It was all he ever wanted!

Why did he feel so empty?

He had everything starting to come to his side.

Why was his heart bleeding?

The power and the control made everything and everyone fear him.

Why did he feel so dead when he wasn't tormenting her?

Nobody defied him.

But then, why did he have to be around her to feel anything?

They did as he commanded without any flaw.

What was this feeling? This shaking... terrifying light... this touch that beckoned him... what did it mean? How could he make it go away? Why did he have to keep that toy around? Saeran hated it. He wanted it to go away... far away from him, never to be seen again. It was like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place! He needed to make Lila cry to feel anything at all, and when she wasn't around, he felt numb and petrified! It was from these thoughts that weighed on his mind that made him think of the future.

That's when he started to wonder what would happen when the idiot was taken away by the Savior. Sure, the girl would be there, but the one that he used to feel alive would be gone. It would be someone else... someone stronger... someone who wouldn't hesitate and wouldn't fight him. Someone who would truly fall to their knees and listen to his commands.

Isn't that what he wanted? Isn't that what he told her over and over?

What would happen when that was gone for good? Would he still feel empty even though this Lila would be gone once and for all? All because of his real strength? Because of his real power...? It should have been exactly what he wanted... but for some reason, the future seemed blurry for once for Saeran in his fit of confusion and anger.

Would the replacement strike an amusement in his chest or would she be meaningless?

Would he feel as numb as he did now... without an airhead to push around?

Nonsense. Nonsense. _Nonsense!_  What was he even thinking? Once she was gone, his power would be solidified and this ridiculous problem would be no more. This feeling that blurred his thoughts had to do with the fact that Lila was trying to confuse him. This was why everything felt so wrong! She was trying to ruin his games with her own games. She thought that she could use him as she used the idiot.

He didn't need her... she needed him.

"That's why she's been locked up tight for the past few days," he muttered underneath his breath. "That's because its what she deserves."

That was true, as Saeran had been back to bother his toy in quite some time. She had to learn her lesson. It was thrilling to drive her up the wall, and since he left her hanging in the dust, she had nothing to do but stare at those four walls and wait for him. Lila could do nothing but wait for him and wait for whatever he decided to do with her before she was destroyed into many pieces.

No different than what Ray deserved... that's what she got for believing in silly little dreams.

Lila was lucky she had anything at all after the trouble she had stirred. She was lucky that she had four walls and a roof above her head. It wasn't as if she were out in the cold, either. Walls were a commodity and if she had that, she didn't need to worry about extra food. Whatever she got was because people pitied her, and it kept her alive enough that he could keep his thoughts at bay. The last time he had seen her eyes they were growing increasingly duller by the hour, once bathed in light and earthy tones but it seemed as muted and dirty as mud on the ground. It suited her, that was for damn sure... just a girl on the ground begging for forgiveness.

Yet... those eyes still irked him in a way he could not stand... It haunted his memories and made his gut twist into endless knots.

The idea that those weak eyes still held a fight in them was a reminder that he hadn't been pushing hard enough. He was letting himself be worked up over nothing. This was nothing. Nothing that meant anything. They were just intrusive ideas... thoughts without merit. That empty feeling in his chest? That was because Saeran wasn't having enough fun!

That was the problem.

That had to be it.

He hadn't been able to focus right on a thing since she taunted him with her stupid nonsense.

It wasn't because he needed that idiot; It was because she had been causing so much hapless trouble. If she stayed quiet and did as he told, then his mind wouldn't be loaded with these stupid thoughts and ideas. It seemed as though that the idiocy was contagious and he didn't want to catch that.

Had it been enough time? Had she learned her lesson since he had seen her the last time?

It made him twistedly excited to imagine the look on her face. Would she be relieved to see him? Would she be happy to have company once again? Oh, these ideas were the ones that made him think that it was worth it to keep such a stupid airhead around him. What kind of game could he play today? It should have to do with her punishment. What did he have to do to have some actual fun? What could he do to get a response that made him feel alive? There were so many things that he could try. His fingers paused against the row of text and he paused, thinking long and hard about what to do.

The princess had been so insistent that there was a difference between him and Ray, but did she really see a difference? That was such a game to play. It seemed as though it were just small words to keep herself safe. She wanted to believe that Ray still existed... but Saeran knew that flicker in the back of his mind was nearly gone in its entirety. She cried that she cared about both of them. But if he could make that girl see how wrong her theories were, if he could once and for all drive Ray from her mind... Oh, that would be the best case scenario.

Lila would be able to do nothing if she knew that Saeran was the only person left. She would have choose him. She would have to trust him. She would have to side with him if she didn't want to disappear. It was her only option to take it if she didn't want to disappear and if she mindlessly followed him without defiance, then the Savior would have no need in getting rid of this girl. As long as she listened to one of them then that should have been enough for the Savior. It wasn't like she would ever be in control of paradise... the silly little girl would only be around to trick people with her innocent face as no one would see fault in a place with such a baby doll following the Savior.

All she had to do was look her part, and Saeran could keep around this airhead. All it was going to take was breaking what was left of Ray in her heart. He told her that he was going to teach her a lesson once and for all, and this was going to be it. If this idiot was delusional enough, it would work... and he knew that she was growing weary. She hadn't been able to eat enough, she hadn't been able to sleep enough, and she was running out of steam to hold herself upright.

All those ridiculous words she spoke to him! She said she believed for a moment that she was truly happy that she came to this place of her own accord and that she didn't regret that she had come to this place. Lila spoke true nonsense on a higher level by saying that she was happy to be at Mint Eye because of he and Ray! What a lie that was! Those whispered words weren't meant for him. They were never intended for him. She didn't mean him. She would never mean Saeran. She only had meant Ray. He could see it in her eyes, and he knew how she truly felt about him. Because she would only ever care about that idiot who stared at her with adoration... that look he saw in her eyes wasn't meant for him.

That love... that compassion... it wasn't for him.

The princess didn't want a cruel monster because... she wanted a prince.

She didn't see him for who he was.

She only saw the ghost of Ray.

And if that's what she wanted, who was Saeran to deny his toy her favorite face?

* * *

Never in my life had I been happier to see food in front of me, and never had I wanted to swallow it with such need. I was lucky that one of the believers had taken pity on my situation and slipped me some food scraps every now and again, and at that moment I was glad to be able to swallow any bite of food. It curb-stomped my bitter memories of when I was guilty of punishing myself like this, stopping myself from eating and then only eating a minute amount to satisfy the hunger just enough to allow me to wake up the next morning only to repeat the process over and over.

The crippling thoughts made me nauseated and it was increasingly harder to concentrate. It was nice to have the taste of something... anything. I wasn't even sure which believer it was who had pitied my situation. It would slide underneath the door when the normal guards weren't on the floor and I would scramble to grab what I could without alerting the camera system.

When I tried to stand upright, my vision would become blurry and my legs would wobble with exhaustion. But I fought that weakness as best as I could and ignored the way that I looked when I crossed paths with the full body mirror in the bathroom taunting me with his dysmorphic delusional images.

Today was one of those days that I couldn't ignore its haunting image. Not when I barely had retrained myself to not flinch at a mirror. I could fight my visual fears but I could not beat my thoughts. It was those ugly thoughts that could destroy me. Instead of fighting with the so-called Savior, and the tricked hacker in the middle of the night, it was those ugly thoughts that I had to contend with.

It bubbled to the surface after I managed to finish eating. After managing to eat what little food I received into my system, I rushed through the shower as quickly as I could bring myself to do lest I pass out.

There were times in the night that I knew I wouldn't be bothered. It was right before sunrise when Saeran was usually working himself into the ground with his fight against the RFA, and against his twin brother. These moments left me little time to deal with anything, I just had to take the brief moments and work as much as I could with them before it was too late.

I didn't allow myself to look in the mirror no matter how much a voice whispered at me that I should. I only turned the water to its hottest setting and let it remind me that I was grounded in my body, and I was alive. The steam would cover the mirrors and I would be able to wash and dry my hair without making my stomach drop like I was riding a body image rollercoaster.

"...Don't look at yourself," I repeated in a low whisper. "You probably look like a mess and you don't want your eyes to play tricks on you." Indeed, when I looked down instead of at the mirror, that's when I knew that the extra skin I was picturing wasn't fact. My bones didn't jut out any longer, but the ghost of that image was only weeks away if I had to contend with this much longer.

Eyelids heavy, I carried myself back to the bed and fell asleep without even trying to make myself do it. Exhaustion had encapsulated my fears and I just passed out before my brain could overload with endless fears and scenarios. I would be surrounded by the darkness and then wake up to my personal nightmare once my body jolted me awake again.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door began to creak open, I only knew that my body had associated this sound to Saeran. My eyes fluttered open instantly to see the dark of his suit pants enter the door before he did, and with my breath caught in my throat, I shut my eyes again and prayed he wasn't going to play games this time around.

I could hear him sigh. "Hey princess, Ray's face is here again. Why don't you rise up and welcome me? I know you're desperate to see your prince's face again, aren't you?" He asked as his footsteps collided with the ground. "Now, now, don't pretend to be asleep, toy. I saw you flinch."

I swallowed my fear but it threatened to swallow me back.

"Or is it that you've given up on seeing your precious Ray? Is that why you refuse to get up? Are you tired of him already? Here and I thought you were in love with him, don't tell me you've betrayed him already since he's a dead man." Saeran asked. "I thought you believed in true love, princess. This is really a shame." He wasn't going to leave this room so easily, why had I thought he would change his mind after our last meeting?

With my body betraying me, my eyes opened and I stared at him.

Saeran was sickeningly trying to pretend to be Ray once again. Despite how enraged it made him pretend, he knew that I seemingly trusted Ray more than I trusted him. But how could I trust him with all my heart when I knew he wasn't stable... when he couldn't even protect himself from his abusers? The last time we spoke, he tried to crush any trace of Ray from the surface and it resulted in him pushing me back and running away. but here he was again, smiling with that fake smile at me.

What was he playing at with this false mask on his face...?

"Didn't we already have this argument?" My voice was weak in my throat as I stared at him, eyes tired. "You can't pretend to be Ray to get whatever you want. You will never be Ray, Saeran. You're your own person. I told you that I know the difference. You don't have to make yourself be him... it's not good for your health."

Saeran was not Ray.

Ray was not Saeran.

They would never be the same person because they were not one person.

They were two different identities existing in one body, and they had their own thoughts and feelings that existed separate from the other one. Yin and yang, day and night, light and dark, these two things needed the other to make a whole and yet, they would never be the other side. One could never be their opposite, they could exist on their own person and never the other. Saeran could not take the genuine look in Ray's eyes no better than Ray could fake the scowl on Saeran's face.

They were different people, different alters, and I could see the cracks between the two of these people. They were so unlike... so extreme of the other. If you couldn't see what separated them, you wouldn't be able to see what brought them together. It was a pain... shared pain, and grief that aligned with the two of them. That was how they had come into existence in the first place, at least, that was my theory. These halves could have existed for far longer than the trauma of Mint Eye.

Did Saeran think he could pretend to be Ray over and over again just to trick me and confuse me? I told him over and over that, it wasn't what I wanted, but that seemed to spur even more. Every single time he tried to be the boy he wasn't, it only ended with him enraged at the idea that someone would compare him to Ray, or that someone would see the line between them and acknowledge that they both existed not just one above the other in a mad power struggle for dominance.

He locked himself to an endless cycle of pretend to taunt me and make me depressed but every time he was the one who wound up lashed at and the one that became depressed with the pain of this game, not me.

"Who said anything about pretending to be Ray? I'm not doing anything of the sort. I'm only trying to give you what you've been crying about All you wanted was to see that idiot again? Aren't you happy to see his face? After all, the believers have told me you've been terrified since the last time we played, and they don't lie to me about anything. You've been hiding from me because you fear what I can do. You've been trapped in here because you know what's on the outside and you're scared of it." His voice was hard but the unnatural joy on his face made it sound twisted. There was such a disconnection between those two things that it was hard to focus.

I didn't respond.

"But let's try to go about this in a different manner and see what happens from here." Saeran chuckled at the look on my face. "Wouldn't you rather play around with this face you love in front of you? After all, I think that's what you've been craving the most. That's why you keep trying to ruin our games and fight me, isn't it? Because you would rather see this face before you blindly listen to anything I want. You would do anything for this face without hesitation, princess... wouldn't you?"

"Saeran, please..." I trailed, unsure of what to say to him any longer. "Don't... Don't try to do this again."

Saeran disregarded my words and kept talking, "You seem to be assuming things again, princess. I'm just giving you what you want. There's no ulterior motive and there's nothing of what's already occurred. It's this face that you've wanted all along. Don't you remember that Ray used to occupy my body before me? Don't we give out similar vibes with our shared face? It's not difficult to pretend to be such an airhead with this face, it's a simple default for me thanks to the idiot."

I sat upright and refused to look in his direction at the fake smile on his face.

He was getting closer and closer to my side of the room as he talked. The sound underneath his words was of shoes hauntingly tapping against the tile like the endless ticking of a foreboding clock set to hit doomsday within a few seconds. "You said it yourself that you believe we both exist in this body together now. You think that both of us are still alive, instead of just me in control and that bug dead as a doornail... and I wonder, is that why you've let me so close last time? Because he and I share the same face?"

His footsteps stopped.

He was here.

"C'mon, Princess, look at Ray's face." He said with a sense of urgency, "You don't want him to leave forever again... do you? Isn't this the face you that you love? You might not ever see him again... doesn't that make you want to look? Oh, princess, don't tell me you're turning against Ray now... you trusted him with your little heart and now you're trying to ignore him? Isn't there anything you want to say to Ray's face? C'mon, I'm giving you a big chance to speak to your precious Ray right now."

"...You're not Ray." I whispered, slowly.

Saeran didn't stop at that. "Isn't there a list of things you want to do with him that you refuse to do with me? Like, perhaps a kiss? You shared one of those with him. What were you thinking? Where did you let those stupid fantasies of yours take you? Did you really think that the marshmallow boy would ever satisfy your body and needs?"

He had a hold on me before I could lift my hands to stop him. I still refused to look at him, but I could feel his weight against the mattress to my side. Saeran sighed with disdain when I didn't jerk away as I wanted to do. "What? Are you too shy to tell me? You're a toy. You shouldn't be feeling shy considering all the little things that have already happened between us. You were the one that was always reaching out and setting the pace for that bug, you know exactly what your closeness entailed."

"You aren't Ray, so," I repeated to him. "None of that happened with you."

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me all the dirty things you've wanted to do with that airhead. Come now, this is Ray's face... why don't you tell him all the things we've done together and all the things we've almost done... maybe he'll come back if he thinks I've defiled you for real. It's worth a shot, c'mon and try princess. Tell this face how badly you want it back." Saeran beckoned, his voice haughty and undaunted by his lewd murmurs of blurry moments of passion. "How badly you would rather do things with him instead of me."

"No," I said, trying to fight the urge to look at him. "I won't do that."

"I know you've got plenty of ideas in that head of yours... I bet some of them aren't as disgusting as I think they are," Saeran coaxed. His words came about all wrong. "Go ahead, pretend this face is the face of your prince, I won't punish you. All you have to do is play the game. You know how to do that. Come on and try, princess."

I struggle with my hands against him but his hold on my wrists is much tighter than I can fight. My body is still far too weak to put up a decent fight against him. Saeran sighed when I tried to fight back. He only held me in place and shook his head as if he were scolding a child, "Ugh, don't be such a stupid toy to me. You should be more fun than this! You should be grateful to me and you should be happy I haven't let them toss you in the basement to get rid of you yet. They're just itching to get rid of the useless princess who wasting our resources and the only reason that hasn't happened is that I haven't given the goddamn order."

Saeran's breath ghosts against my cheek, and he's so unbearably close that I can't escape him.

"Now, let's try this again," he said.

That's when my heart began to pound against my ribs and I don't know what to do.

"I'll pretend to be Ray for you just to see the princess have a moment of joy and she's gonna be grateful for it. I'll even let you have one of your better moments with him. I know just the very one that will get your heart racing even faster than it is now. Once the princess was very bold with her choices to get what she wanted. Why don't you try and pretend you're in the garden with him again? Why don't you do exactly what you did to him, again?" Saeran taunted in a whisper, beckoning me to do as he commanded with a wave of his hand.

"I want you to willingly do that again. It wouldn't be hard to recreate it. Don't you want to be back at that moment where you screwed up? You could fix that because I'm not running away from you as that airhead did. You could have all the juicy thoughts you wanted. It's written all over your face now just as it was at that moment. Just think about how much you love Ray's face, and look at me."

_"I don't want you to think that you're nothing. I want you to look at yourself and be okay with the person that you are!" My breath was heavy after blurting all of this out at him. My chest rose and fell with the bated anguish in my heart. We had gotten closer and closer during this exchange and he was now close enough to me that I could feel the softest touch of his breath against my cheek._

_Without even thinking, I inched just a bit forward and brushed my lips against his own. He didn't react immediately as Ray was too startled by the motion, his hands went soft against my arms, but I refused to let him run away from me anymore._ _Eventually, he softened and returned it, but the small gentle couldn't have lasted longer than a minute, maybe two... but that short moment was the most pleasant moment of my time at this place. When I pulled back, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were turning pink._

I could feel the sensation from that time, and as much as those memories flooded my senses I couldn't let myself fall for those dreams. Yes. That had been a moment that I enjoyed... I had wished that I had held him back. My hands hadn't been quick enough to stop Ray from running away, and I had wanted... well, I hadn't been sure what I wanted.

I wasn't thinking clearly.

Carelessly, I turned my head and I looked at him to see the mask he was trying to present to me. He nearly smirked when it appeared as though I had caved, but the glimmer of his face was overlapped with the pretend Ray he was trying to become in front of me. His eyes were softened but they were not the ones that I knew belonged to Ray. "I believe he was talking about how much he hates himself and how worthless he truly is... and you didn't like him doing that, did you?"

"I..." I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out no matter how hard I tried.

Saeran just stared right through me.

He reached forward and pressed his hands against my cheeks so I couldn't turn away from him. "I didn't catch that, princess. Were you going to tell me why you kissed him? It had to be because you wanted to shut him up. You definitely liked his face, but you couldn't stand what he said. I couldn't imagine it's easy to listen to someone spout nonsense when you can't stand it... we must share that sentiment. Tell me, do you always kiss somebody when you don't like what they're saying about themselves? Is that all it takes?"

"That's not... that's not how it is." I trailed off.

But... was it?

Was it really like that...?

Saeran seemed to notice that what he was doing was working. My head had begun to spiral and I was doubting a lot of my own feelings. He laughed at how perplexed I looked, at how I felt and how lost I really was.

"Oh, it's not?" He questioned, "That seemed to be the case the other day, even with me... don't you think? You didn't like what I was doing either, and you tried to do the same thing to make me stop talking to you. You seem to be a creature of bad habit. We should change that cycle and make it better. You did the same thing to Ray so you wouldn't be removed, isn't that right? So why would it be difficult to do that again? Come now, toy, you know what you have to do to make sure you don't get thrown away like trash."

"You have every opportunity to change that what kind of toy you are. Don't you want to go back to before you messed up? You could and should have done a lot with that idiot while you had the chance and now that I'm offering that to you... you hesitate to take it. You know that there's no getting back that airhead... I'm your only option and I'm being all too generous with you. But you only have so long to make a choice. I don't want to say there's absolutely nothing in that airhead of yours, maybe one or two brain cells left functioning, but seeing that you're fighting what you want... what you're begging for... what you've always needed... Oh, I can't help but think you may be too far gone into madness to make a decision."

"I don't... I-I'm not..."

A loose strand of hair was tucked behind my ear, and it seemed all too convincing to just let go. I was fighting for him. I was fighting for Ray. But how far gone was he...? Could he ever be brought back to the surface? Could Saeran really ever be broken out of this cycle of hatred? Or... was this all there would ever be now? Was this just how it was now...?

Didn't I want to fight it?

Saeran was someone that I didn't fully understand. His glowing green eyes gazed into mine without hesitation. He was full of confidence and brimming with something that I didn't have... I saw loneliness and need in those eyes just as bad as I had seen in it in Ray's eyes, and I wanted more than anything for that look of pain to leave their body.

Did I want to fight it?

"It would be very easy for you to just let it happen," Saeran coaxed. Things were starting to blur again and my mind couldn't focus on everything... just the exhaustion... just the hunger... just the overwhelming pain that needed to go away. "All you need to do is look at me and do what I tell you to do,  _Lila_. Look at this face that you know you love and do what I tell you to do. You can have everything you want if you just give in. Just give in... and there won't be any more pain for you... you'll be free once more. Just play pretend. You know that you want to play this game with me."

His breath is against my face -

we're so close to one another now that we're nearly kissing again.

I did want to see Ray again... badly.

But this wasn't... this wasn't Ray. Saeran could only fake the look on his face and none of it was real. Every time that I looked at him I saw something that made me want to cry... and Saeran somehow knew that was what I wanted, and he kept egging me on to just look at him, to look at the mask of the once was here boy, "C'mon,  _Lila_ , you don't have to hide from me like that. I know you love this face, you love this body, and you love Ray... don't you want to see your precious prince once again?" Saeran said.

"I..."

It was inaudible but I felt the words against my lips, and I had to shut my eyes to make it stop. It was the darkness that reminded me that his face might have looked like Ray but Saeran... he just couldn't replace him. And yet... when he spoke my name... It was the first time in such a long time that I heard somebody utter my name... and it was the first time in a long time that I had heard that voice say my name. I didn't even know how badly I wanted that until it was in front of me.

My voice was soft. "I miss him."

"I'm sure you do, Lila." his voice was quiet. "Why don't you show it?"

We stayed just like that, just so very close, until my eyes fluttered open. He had perfected his mask. It was so much like him that it hurt my heart. I couldn't bring myself to look away from him.

"Good girl," Saeran praised. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

That was when he moved and when things began to escalate; I didn't even realize he was kissing me until my lungs were burning with the need to breathe once again. His lips pressed against my own, the sensation was familiar, overwhelming, and unbearable to control. I wanted to believe that Ray was still here, somewhere inside of Saeran's heart, and that was why things never got too out of touch but this was different. This wasn't the soft Ray that I knew. This was someone else, entirely, and this person was one that I hardly knew anything about because he dodged everything I threw at him.

And yet, my heart still ached for him as it had for Ray.

He was relentless, twisting up the feelings inside of me with one little kiss, his hand left my face and trailed lower, as I sat there and tried to understand why this was happening and how it had come to an outcome like this. Last time, I didn't know what I was doing... this time I didn't have the strength to push back. Did I want to push back? Did I want this to stop? Just because he wasn't Ray... just because he was someone different... they had the same face and the same body, but their minds weren't aligned.

I knew this when he touched me. Saeran wasn't soft as Ray was, nor was he gentle with his touch. He was assertive. His touch was confident. He acted without considering all the options first. His fingers began to hike up my skirt and I could feel them glide closer and closer to between my legs. It seemed as though we had reached a line in the ground, and that line needed to be addressed before it was too late. A kiss was one thing... and what he was pressing for was much more than that.

We couldn't do that... I couldn't... I needed to... he had to...!

It took a long moment for my brain to register what was happening, what was happening to my body, and what I needed to do.

This was wrong.

This wasn't what I wanted... and it wasn't what Saeran wanted.

I pushed him with every bit of strength I could muster out of my body. It wasn't much but it caught his attention enough that he had to stop was he doing and at address how hard I was biting back. I was breathing hard trying to catch my breath again and he was doing the same from the heavy kisses we had shared not even a moment prior to this. He looked displeased by actions given the glint in those green eyes that seemed beyond angry. Saeran was fuming, pissed off that I stopped him.

"This can't go any further right now, Saeran," I whispered, unable to look at him. "Stop it."

"If you waste more time, something no good will happen to you in this place and I won't  _stop it_  from happening, why did you stop our game?" Saeran hissed with such vigor. From his tone then I knew that I was making the right decision by stopping him. He took hold of my shoulders and I had to look back at him, at that cold jealous look in his eyes. "That's not how this works! That's not how you play this game! I'm Ray, you stupid toy. Treat me like Ray, because that's what you want! That's what you've been begging for!"

Saeran was not Ray.

"No," I said, this time a little than the time before.

He was never going to be Ray.

He wasn't going to replace him.

He was his own person and he needed to be treated like one.

He needed to be himself.

"What was that?" He asked, slowly.

"I said, no," I repeated to him, this time my words came out without fear. "No to this game." I was carving my own death wish by opening my mouth and fighting what he was trying to propose but I just didn't care what happened anymore. I didn't want to be this puppet in anyone's plans. I didn't want to cave. I didn't want to fall.

The moment that I let myself be weak was the moment that our fates were sealed to madness and by God, I would not let that happen as long as I was myself. It just kept going, and going, and going at him. "I'm not going to treat you like Ray. You are not Ray. You'll never be Ray. Because you... are... Saeran. You are somebody different, and I can't treat you like someone you aren't. It's wrong to Ray, and it's wrong for you. You say you want me to see you, well, I see you, Saeran. That means I won't pretend that you're Ray and play like you are him. Our relationship is and will always be different than what I had with Ray. If you wanted me to like you, then you should have been yourself from the very beginning! Instead, you keep hurting yourself by doing this!"

"If you want to be your own person then you have to stop pretending that you can take what Ray had! If you want someone to like you then you have to be yourself! You have to make things on your own merit! You are just as strong as anyone else! You don't have to take and destroy everything for you to be yourself! You could be yourself without hurting anybody whatsoever, but your heart has been so twisted up that you can't see that! You fear what will happen if someone sees you instead of Ray! That's why you keep trying to make me see Ray! But you aren't Ray! You're Saeran!"

His eyes hardened as we stared at each other in silence.

He didn't knock me down despite the dangerous and brutal words that I had spat in his face. He just stared at me with those green eyes and that relentless angry face. The mask he had been wearing was now broken, and Saeran was shining through all the way. Gone was the soft eyes and now was the harden glare. The room was still... a calm quiet before the inevitable hurricane that was coming into the harbor to destroy the seaside villa. Saeran wouldn't budge and I wasn't backing down from him now.

I had said what I wanted and he didn't like it.

Saeran's breath began to quicken. "How dare you..." He shrieked, with everything he had. "Why is it that you love him, _him_  of all people?! What is it about that idiot that makes you fight me?!"

"Why are you like this?!" He demanded, his voice beginning to grow louder and louder as he spoke. His hands shaking my shoulders as he's rattled to the core, as he tries to rattle me the same way. But I can only look at him at him. "He's an insignificant, stupid, weak, spineless, failure, airheaded bug! Why is that the one you like? Why does that dead man deserve your affection more than anyone else? You looked at him with those eyes, that stupid expression that makes me sick, the disgusting look filled with love, I want that look for myself and myself alone! Show me that look, show me that face, look at me with that ugly expression so I can break it!"

I stared back at him, wide-eyed. What was this?

What was this feeling?

"S-Saeran... I..."

His eyes are wild, like a jungle cat that's been cornered. "I am the strongest. This is my body, princess, and Ray isn't ever going to be back for you. I was nice enough to play a game with you but if you're going to be an ungrateful brat than I'm going to take care of you right now. If you want to be a good toy without punishment, you'll only see me. You'll only do as I say. You'll stop fighting me. You'll beg me to do everything for you, and you won't ever think about that ugly boy ever again! If you want to tell me that I'm just a monster then I'm going to be just a monster!"

My words are broken. "W-Wait, I don't... that's not...!"

I could speak no longer as Saeran roughly pushed me from the bed without even flinching, and my back collided with the cold ground. I stared up at him, in shock, unsure if I could run. He didn't stop there, either. He was quick to pin me against the ground with his knees on either side of my hips, and his palms hit against the ground by my throat.

Gone was talking and trying to reason with either party involved in the argument.

His lips took hold of mine once again but -

It was different than the brief chaste one that I shared with Ray in the garden, that was innocent and a small gesture of compassion, and it felt so much different than the few that he had pressed upon me today.

This kiss was one that was so much more than everything that had ever been. This was rough, uncoordinated, hard, brutal, and fast with no thinking. I hadn't even registered he was kissing me until he pulled back briefly and I struggled to catch my breath again. It was only a pause to see the fear that flash in my eyes, and the way my body reacted when his fingers pressed against the faint purple hickey on my throat.

He stared at me with those eyes of his.

They weren't hard like before, they seemed softer for a mere second. I could almost see Ray's fondness and confusion within them, as well as myself reflected within them; But the spell was broken far before was it was over, it didn't take but a momentary lapse in reality for me to know that that image was just in my head. "It was that easy to shut your airhead mouth up again? All I have to do is that? I just had to do what you have done to use every time you don't like anything? Heh. You disgust me. Where's the fight? Where's the fun? Are you too weak to fight anymore? This is far too easy to do, make it more of a challenge for me, why don't you?"

The laughter that followed this was heavy and weighed on my chest like a ton of rocks.

"...Stop." I lifted my hands, startled like a deer in headlights as he moved once more but he was prepared for this. What was he going to try now? I had to do something. My heart rate began to accelerate faster and faster. "Please, Saeran... stop this..."

This was a side of him that I hadn't yet provoked so harshly. It was terrifying to see and the fear in my chest was there as strong as ever; He was purely unhinged, vigorous, and relentless in his rage. His head wasn't in the right place. It seemed as though he could only see one path carved in front of him and he treaded without looking backward once. Saeran grabbed my wrists, by now, it was just a reflex for him to grab my hands before I could try and grab him back.

The white-haired man pinned them down to the ground, and no matter how hard I lashed back against him he held tight. "You're my toy, Lila, you understand? I've been far too lenient with you this whole time, the crybaby princess shouldn't have any fight left."

"I don't belong to anyone, Saeran," I told him, my voice shaking at first but starting to find solid ground the more that I managed to get out of it. This is it. This is the moment that I've been dreading but there's no avoiding this fight any longer. It's just happening and there's no way to make it stop. "If anyone here is the property of anything, it's you! You belong to your own hatred right now. You're letting it consume you! You're letting yourself become someone you weren't meant to be and... h-hurting me isn't going to make you feel any better! It's never going to make you stronger! It's only going to make you become the kind of person you've always feared!"

"Don't open your mouth again," Saeran warned me, knowing what words were daring to out of my mouth next. "I'll do something you won't fucking like if you do!"

"You're becoming just like her!" It comes out of my mouth like a broken dam. "You never would have wanted to be like that woman! Ray told me himself that he couldn't stand to think about that time in his life because everyone was cruel to him! You don't have to be cruel to stop others from being cruel to you, Saeran! You just have to walk away, get away from that abuse! You almost did. But somebody took advantage of you! I don't know how Rika did it, but she did!"

Saeran didn't flinch but I knew that I struck a nerve inside of him that couldn't be undone. I see something in his eyes that hides behind his rage, it's the fear of those words I've breathed. He tries to toss the accusation back at me. "You're the monster... you're the one that haunts my mind... you're the idiot that has become that woman." He hissed with such poison. "I will never be as she was to me. How dare you accuse me of being that devil! I'm going to get rid of you! Why didn't you just accept defeat in the first place? Now I'm going to have to allow the Savior to take you apart piece by piece by piece to make the perfect assistant."

"You've threatened that time and time again. But you never do it! What is it that you want so badly out of me that makes you keep me here? Do you want me to tell you that I'm nothing... that I'm weak... that you're stronger than me? That I think you're everything, that you're the strongest in this place of demons? That you can't be hurt because you'll hurt everyone before they get the chance to hurt you? You think by pushing me around and kicking me you can make me believe that... believe that you can't be hurt anymore. Because if I believe it, then you just might believe it for real. And why's that? Because in this place, the person that you're hurting most of all is yourself... and you keep denying it. You keep denying it because you're scared of acknowledging that you don't like what you've become."

"I'm the strongest here, I've always been the strongest, and nothing that you say will ever change that," Saeran repeated himself, talking over the words that I saying to him. "I am in charge. I am the boss. You aren't anything, Lila. You don't know what you're talking about. You'll never know what true strength is, you'll never understand!"

My eyes were filling up with hot tears but I ignored them as they began to pour down my face. I choked through the tears that were escaping me, just trying to get through to him. "You should know that you can't get what you want by making people do it against their will. Every time you've tried to play these games with me, you've done it to prove that you're stronger than I am. You must be feeling really proud of yourself, now, look at this position we're in, and look at yourself."

He had me pinned down to the floor against my will. My lungs were on fire, my clothes were disheveled and parts of my body were on display to him; It was these words and those words alone that made Saeran stop talking to himself and look down at me. His grip had loosened on my wrists, and that aching pain reminded that I was breathing for a reason. It was like I saw something that he didn't anyone to see. This persona of chaos that Rika had tortured was someone who needed someone to fight for him as hard as he was trying to stop them from fighting for him. He needed to realize what he was doing, and he needed to see that his choices were wrong.

Saeran needed to find his own way out of the darkness.

It would take everything... but there was a glimmer in those eyes that made me want to believe he was capable of that. In this silence that had enveloped the room... it was just him and me, breathing hard and trying to understand all of these swirling feelings that didn't seem to make any sense to either of us and staring at the other with such... intensity.

"Nothing proves how strong you can be like taking advantage of someone, huh?" I whispered, unsure of how powerful those words were. "I bet you know how that feels firsthand, and that's why you tried to use against me... because you know how bad it hurts to have someone use your words and feelings against you, Saeran."

Saeran just... stared at me, his hazy mint eyes filled with pain and confusion. It was just like he was frozen in place and he couldn't move as if the words have weighed him down like a big rock caving in on his chest. It was enough of a lapse in his judgment that gave me the confidence to push him back and to knock him off of me. He didn't react to this motion, no, he just slumped onto his knees and clutched his head as if he were struck by a sudden and intense migraine.

"My head...?" He whispered the broken sound underneath a wince.

My eyes flickered in the direction of the doorway and it returned back to Saeran just to see him gaze at me for a split second. His face was lined with pure anguish, and his breathing became erratic once more.

I lifted my hand and reached out towards him but he snapped back at the touch. Saeran just tried to get away but failed to pull himself off of the cold ground, just no better than I could. "Don't you look at me like that! Don't... don't you dare come any closer!" Saeran seemed to be fighting with himself, with his own pain, and with something that didn't quite make sense to me.

It was just he was struggling to make the pain go away. For a few moments... it was quiet again in that room. Saeran didn't make a single noise besides his heavy breath against his lips. I feared for what was happening to him, but I couldn't do anything. When his head lifted once more his eyes were brimming with liquid tears. Saeran shifted against the cold floor, and he looked around the room as if he didn't understand where he was. As if he didn't know why he was in this room.

"Where?" He trailed off as his voice cracked, "Where am I...?"

Those words of confusion didn't last as another strangled groan of pain escaped his lips as his head sank between his knees, and his nails dug into his scalp to fight his pain. I had not seen him collapse like this. This was nothing something that I had ever seen happen to Saeran. He just got angrier and angrier when he was upset, but this... this wasn't that. His voice was broken, and his mutters were words that I could barely make sense of as he spoke. "Stop. Stop it. Please stop...!"

I stared at him, unsure of what I was seeing, and uncertain what to do. "W-What's wrong?"

His body was wracked with sobs... the sound of his tears was a sound that I had not heard in such a long time. He was pleading with someone, with something, with his pain? What was wrong with him? What was happening to him? He lifted his head, but he didn't look in my direction. He just stared at the ground, pitifully. "Please don't leave me alone... I'll say silent like a grave. I'll do anything. So, please. Leave me alone... I won't do it again... I promise... I'll do what you want me to do."

Something struck me when he whispered those words. I had heard them before the last time that I had heard Ray... when he called me... when he was begging for his life... when they caught him, and when they had tortured him.

Could it have been...?

Could he have been...?

Was this...?

"Ray? Is that you? Is it... really you? Are you really back?" The name left my lips as a question. I wasn't sure if this really was him. I just reached out to him with my voice and tried to see if it really was Ray that was back. I rubbed my eyes free of the burning tears that lingered from my spat with Saeran. "It's me, Lila, remember? I-It's okay. I'm here... Y-You're with me."

Ray(?) continued to clutch his head. He didn't seem to hear a word that I saying, he just kept repeating himself, the same few begs over and over again. "I want to be alone. I want to be alone! Please leave me alone... I don't want to do this anymore."

There was no way that I would have been able to leave this room and get away. There were more and more guards around this floor that I was on, and my body wasn't in any condition to make a grand exit. I should know better, and I should have tried to make my escape despite that, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him there. I couldn't leave him crying out in pain all alone. My fingers screamed at me as I crawled forward towards him and I pressed my fingertips against his shoulders, as gently as I possibly could.

Ray flinched at the touch. His head lifted up and he stared at me, rather, he seemed to stare right through me. His eyes didn't recognize me on contact, and his lips parted as he tried to place my face in his memories. "You're... you're... who are you again...? I... I should... alone..." He whispered, painfully, as it left his lips in an unsure whisper. "My head... hurts... I can't... make it stop... I don't... you're... you're..."

He wasn't sure of himself anymore. I wasn't sure of myself, anymore, either.

"It's Lila," I repeated myself, gently.

Those clouded eyes lost in a daze seemed to register who I was at that moment. The recognition made my stomach flop. His trembling fingers reached up and pressed against my cheek as if he thought I was an illusion.

"Lila," Ray uttered my name with a pained cry. "It's really Lila...?"

My hand reached up and pressed against the top of his. He was really here. He held onto it that it seemed as though I would disappear if he let go of me. He was right in front of me again. I feared just the same thing he did. I didn't want him to disappear. I didn't want him to be gone again. I wasn't sure if I could handle anything like again.

"It's really me. It's really you, right?" I asked, voice weak.

It took him a moment but he nodded his head and confirmed that. It was Ray. It really was Ray, after all. After so much time... after so much pain and fear that I would never see him again, he was here. I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around him. and I hugged him tightly. This was scary for him... and it was scary for me. When I pulled away, Ray was staring at my body. He had seemed to notice that I wasn't as I was the last time that I had seen him, and it wasn't a good change; There were faint scars from Rika and Saeran that littered my skin.

His eyes were wide as he took this in... and we sat there, and I waited for him to speak again. Despite his fears, he didn't push me away even though it was clear he wanted me to stay away from him. "What have I done to you...? You look like you've been abused for a long time..." Ray began, his voice heavy and wracked with grief. "How could I ever do something like this to you, Lila...? I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. You got hurt, and this is all my fault. Please don't ever forgive me for this."

My breath was caught in my throat. "Ray.. no..."

"You... throw me away! Throw me away right now, you need to get away from me... before he comes back. You need to go before he comes back before he can hurt you anymore. Please, Lila, you need to leave." Ray begged. His fingers were trembling in his lap now, scared to reach out and touch me once again, fearing that he might break me more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What did I do? What did I do to you? I don't understand how this happened. I hurt you. I made you shiver in pain. You must think the worst of me... you should. No... No... that's not what matters. Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Doesn't all of that make you hurt?"

"I-I'm... I-It's okay, Ray." I tried to reassure him, but he didn't my words.

Ray shook with fear, trying to shake away those words. "Look at you, Lila! You look like you've lost weight too. You're so thin... you're too thin... this is worse then what I saw when you hurt yourself... I can't stand it... I can't believe this happened... I'll never forgive myself for this... I promised I would never hurt you... make you scared... but that's all I did... I'll never forgive myself. I can't... not when... you're covered in marks... that I did... Oh God, I'll never forgive myself for laying a hand on you."

He looked like he was going to run away.

"Ray, you didn't do this to me. You never would do this to me," I breathed. My voice was as soft as I could manage but it wasn't enough. "Saeran was the one that did this to me, not you, okay? Please, you need to stay calm right now... otherwise... he might... he might... I mean... are you... are you in control right now?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I am... I might be dragged back into the abyss. Please... ugh," Ray clutched his head, once again. The pain had returned and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. "Please, Lila, my head... my head is killing me. I think I'll lose myself again... I might pass out if this keeps happening... Please, just... please leave me here... and run away from this place."

I shook my head, indignantly. "I won't leave you, Ray, not again, I'm not going anywhere, I can't just leave you like this, in pain like this. I could never do that to you, Ray." I said. Tears were beginning to spill from my already aching eyes once again, I couldn't believe that he was trying to make me leave him and never look back.

Ray's shaking fingers reached out and pressed against my hand, "Ray wasn't supposed to exist... he wasn't meant to last... you're trying to... stay with someone that wasn't meant to be alive. He was created when I was young... when I was... weak... I still am. I wanted to deny all of my weakness... and I'm the accumulation of that weakness... that pain... Ray was just made to be weak, and to be eventually destroyed... so it would go away."

"You're not weak. You're just as strong as you think Saeran is. Please, let me help you, Ray. We're friends... remember? I promised that I would never go anywhere without you." I choked out the words. My emotions were starting to make it hard to see anything clearly anymore. I could only see the blurry vision of the boy in front of me.

He swallowed. "I thought... I thought that when I met you that maybe... maybe I could stay. But, Ray... he shouldn't exist. Saeran is my real name, and Ray wasn't ever meant to be breathing. I'm Saeran. I've always been Saeran... as much as I've been Ray... this weak side... and this devilish side... they're a part of me no matter how much I want to deny it. Lila, Saeran and Ray... they're both me. They've always been me... all of me... I'm this... and I'm also that monster that hurt you."

"I'm not afraid. I know it's scary... but we're together, again. You're both apart of the same person but... you're your own identities. Look at what you did, Ray, you came back all on your own. That's strong, not weak. You've always been able to be as strong as you think your other half is because you're both the same in that way. That's what connects you... you're both capable of being strong in the real way. I'm not scared of you, and I'm not scared of what's happened or what could happen. Because I believe in you, Ray, and I know I can always count on you... because we're friends, friends always look for each other."

His voice was torn as he spoke up again, and the look in his eyes was pained. "I wish I could believe as you believe in me, Lila. You truly are a princess that I don't deserve. I should have never tried to make you come to this place. I should have never been so selfish to believe that I could enjoy your company without remembering what it would have meant for you... and that's just what happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I tricked you... I'm sorry I lost myself... and I'm sorry you got hurt because I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I know I'm not worthy of your kindness but yet you continue to give to me, I don't deserve it, Lila. Please... you don't have to be so kind."

"Ray, I don't regret coming here, I never did," I gripped his hand tightly. "I hope that you can believe in yourself just as I believe in you... as I've believed in you all along, you can be strong, and I know you can fight him. Fight him as hard as you can... see the truth in all of this pain, and... know that... know I promise... I promise we're going to fulfill your dream, your return of happiness. I'll make sure of it."

Ray's eyes widened at that implication and they softened at my words. He needed to fight against Rika's hold on his mind. I couldn't do that for him no matter how hard I fought to keep him steady on the ground. This was something that he had to do on his own, and he had to know that he could do it to make it happen. His inner demon could drag him back into the abyss at any moment, and he had to make sure that he wasn't swallowed whole if it happened. He had to believe in himself. I would keep pushing him to pull himself away from the darkness, no matter how long it took, and if I was going to go down screaming, I was going down knowing that Ray was okay... that Saeran would be okay.

I would stand my ground for him.

I would stand my ground for me.

"I'm scared, Lila... I'm so scared of going under again. The only time when I wasn't... I wasn't... I wasn't... I was... not..." Ray choked, his words blurring into each other and not making sense anymore, "I can't... I can't... I'm going... he's going... to swallow... the darkness... I can't... not again... not with you here... I need to... I need..." Suddenly he pushed me away and began to scramble to his feet as fast he could do it.

His wild eyes spared me a passing look, it was filled with fear, pain, and most of all regret. I could only return this look with an outstretched hand that wouldn't be grabbed, and I knew it.

"Stay away from me. I can't stop him. You have to stay far away from me!"

Ray ran out of the room as fast he could.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

This chapter, and the last chapter, by far my favorite chapters in this story. I worked for a while trying to struggle with the emotions in this one. It goes from one corner to the other as nothing makes sense to either of these two. I hope that I managed to capture that feeling and that you enjoyed this chapter. Think of this of my own birthday present to myself. Thursday is my birthday, and that means tomorrow I get some cake! I'm excited about that. Anyway, I hope you guys have a good weekend.


	25. Six Feet Under | Rika & Lucy & Unknown

XXV

"Six Feet Under."

* * *

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran:** What have you done to me?!

 **Saeran:** I almost figured you wouldn't be in this room. You fear what is going to happen to you now, don't you?

 **Saeran:** Do you think this is funny? You've gone and done it now.

 **Saeran:** There's no getting back into my favor, not after you tried that... not after you... ugh.

 **Saeran:** That bug isn't back. If you thought he was, you're lying to yourself.

 **Saeran:** That airhead will never come back. That loser will never come back. That weakling will never come back! This body cannot last without me. Because I'm strong. That weak skeleton will always let people hurt him.

 **Saeran:** He'll always be scared and shiver.

 **Saeran:** I won't.

 **Saeran:** I'm nothing like him! My rage is my shield. If I don't get angry, If I don't have my rage, I cannot survive with this body.

 **Saeran:** Do you get it? I'm right. I'm the right one. I'm the right one to stay. I'm always going to be the monster that you face in the end.

 **Saeran:** I will always be the inevitable solution. Saeran is everything in the end. Ray is nothing.

 **Saeran:**...Ugh. I've got such a headache because of you!

 **Saeran:** Hey, Lila, I don't like how confident you must feel right now. You thought you were so great and you actually woke that skeleton and chatted with him but you didn't... it was... just another game with you.

 **Saeran:**  You're nothing but a useless toy!

 **Saeran:** I don't even know what punishment you deserve... oh, wait.

 **Saeran:** I told you I would get rid of you, didn't I?

 **Saeran:** Do you think I was joking when I said I'll throw you out?

 **Saeran:** I told you that I was strong. I'm strong without anyone by my side. I'm strong. I'm strong enough to do anything I want!

 **Saeran:**  I can do that... I can do that at any time... I can make them... get rid of you... I can... do that.

 **Saeran:** I won't.. even feel anything about it! You'll be gone. You'll be gone for good... no more princess!

 **Saeran:** I'll go tell savior to get rid of you right now.

 **Saeran:** That's all I need to do. That's what I have to do.

 **Saeran:** Get lost from this world forever with that pathetic prince of yours.

**Saeran: You're dead.**

**Saeran: The End.**

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Lila thought she was going to ruin everything, didn't she? She simply believed that she was going to be able to destroy and dismantle paradise with her dirty little tricks, and somehow she had lulled Ray from his eternal slumber for a brief moment. The reconnaissance from the believers located on or around that floor had confirmed a commotion and a dazed Saeran exiting the room in a hurry, as well as a hurried conversation where Lila repeated the supposedly dead boy's name. This naive dream of the princess was going to be destroyed, inevitably. She had better have something else coming as anything she had tried thusly had been a pain... but it hadn't broken Saeran.

How could it have?

This just... a small mishap in their life. A... oh, what did you call them? A feud between two siblings...? A little rivalry between sisters? Yes, it was nothing more than that. A young girl throwing a tantrum because she didn't like the rules that had been set for her! Rika clenched her fist and tried to keep her composure until her loyal followers left the room and she had the moment for herself, alone.

This wasn't a stalemate.

No, this game was nearing its end and the winner was she, not Lila.

She thought she had captured a pawn on the chessboard but Rika was holding the checkmark right in front of her, this... this small mishap meant nothing. Lila could never bring back a dead boy. Ray would never be coming back, not after the hours of darkness and reconditioning to bring out his better, and stronger alter. This was only an unfortunate effect from Saeran's special elixir... the dissociation and loss of self occurred often with that specific dosage that she had been giving to Saeran for quite some time now.

This wasn't Ray.

That spineless boy would not be back to cause trouble in paradise.

Rika would make sure of this fact.

Chest heaving and lungs burning, Saeran barged into her throne room with bated breath and angry coursing up his spine. Such a disheveled state he had found himself in, and yet, it was sincerely a relief to see such a tantrum from the boy. He had nearly come straight to his Savior after this tragic incident, and that meant his faith had not wavered in the slightest.

"My Savior," He fumbled his greeting but it came out hard. "It's Lila! There's no hope for that useless airhead, she's at her limit and I can't stand it anymore! We need to get rid of her! Get rid of Lila! She's never going to willingly obey me, and that means she'll never listen to you, my Savior. She thinks she still can try and play games with all of us. She thought she could try and make that bug come back, she thought she could make me leave, but she couldn't! He won't stick around. You warned me about this and I can't stand it anymore. I can't take her nonsense anymore! That toy needs to be destroyed before she thinks she's capable of destroying us. Those awful eyes of hers need to go away!"

Rika did not say anything immediately. She merely strode over to the boy as he sank to his knees in front of her, and rested her hand against his shoulder for a moment as he stared up at her. "I'm so very glad you've come to your senses, Saeran." She said with confidence. "It's taken some time but I knew you would make your mind eventually. You couldn't possibly go on playing with the princess forever without realizing how infuriating it is. She tried to destroy you, and we can't have that, now, can we?"

He nodded his head. "She thought... she thought she made that bug come back, but there's hardly anything left of that moron to come back," Saeran hissed, lowly, green eyes staring up his Savior. His thoughts were so blurred by his anger, and his rage. It was a splendid sight to see Saeran dart around with such illicit thoughts, but he was on the brink of babbling. "I... There's no way he's ever going to come out again...! I won't let that happen. I can't let that happen. So... That's why she needs to be destroyed now, not later! There's no hope for this toy. She can't think she can destroy us... me! I won't have it, my Savior! We can't let her ruin everything!"

"There's no need to beg of me, Saeran. I knew this was inevitable... sooner or later, Lila would have to be destroyed just like Ray. It's a shame but that's the way things have to be. They weren't meant for the world we live in, only the strong survive in paradise. You needn't worry about being destroyed, Saeran, you're the strongest... nobody could break your control here... Lila only wanted you to believe you couldn't be that. The only reason the princess thought Ray came back was that she tried to twist your mind, and break you down with her unfathomable light. But you didn't let that happen, Saeran. You came running back to the truth, didn't you?"

Saeran's breathing was still erratic but he bowed his head. "Yes... my Savior. I know the darkness is the real strength. I know our way... I know what it means. I am the strongest in the darkness... I should never doubt that. I shouldn't have hesitated and let her screw with my head as she did. It won't happen again."

Rika's voice worked him through his fears and concerns just like clockwork. "It's alright, Saeran, I forgive your transgressions. She may be a fool but she has such a way with her words that could destroy anyone. I know because we are blood, and our blood makes us very similar... but that doesn't mean she is worthy yet of such a bond. It doesn't mean I have to acknowledge her yet... not until she is completely on our side. She uses her ability for the wrong in the world, in a way, she's just like those two traitors that hurt you and me. They're the kind of people that make you like them... and then they use that against you."

"... You're right, my Savior, those kinds of people only try to hurt us," Saeran's breathing began to calm. "Those kinds of people want to destroy us. That's why they need to be removed. They need to go away... so they can't hurt us."

"We can't allow that kind of attitude to prosper in our paradise. It needs to be crushed like the weed it is, and that's why I've made up my mind on what we're going to do with Lila," Rika began to smile widely at her own plans. There was so much to plan, and so much to be pleased with now that the end of this girl was neigh. "Her cleansing ceremony will be held within the next forty-eight hours. I will begin the preparation on her special elixir and I will destroy every ounce of the light that's inside of her pitiful little heart. That's the end of the little princess' story."

"She won't be able to try anything stupid again." Saeran agreed, in a mutter.

"The pathetic princess will be no longer in Magenta. You will never have trouble with Lila ever again, Saeran, because Lila will be no longer in this world to cause trouble. Every trace of her will leave... every ounce of happiness will leave forever, and the person that will be left in the end will be nearly as strong as you, Saeran. Someone who won't cross paradise... only further it's a blessing," Rika said, pausing to let out a little sigh. "It's a shame, really, but those who refuse to accept their fate will always meet their end in such vicious ways."

Saeran stared at the woman. It all made sense when she put into perspective. Whatever feeling in his gut that had been stopping him thinking about anything but doom and destruction was gone the moment that his Savior clarified all of his concerns. He could see clearly now through his haze. Those feelings that lingered were in the back of his mind but their sound was soft now compared to before. He lowered his head, and accepted her words for what they were and rested his beating heart.

The Savior smiled. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, and you've admitted to me that you can't stand the sight of her any longer. I knew that the infatuation wouldn't last once you figured it out. It makes me happy to hear such a thing from you, Saeran. You needn't worry about her anymore. She will be gone forever before you know it. Leave it to me to take care of the preparations, I have never stirred you wrong before, have I? I can trust you'll do the right thing with her in the meantime."

She always knew what to do.

* * *

It was a long time ago... such a long time ago when it seemed like their family was a picture perfect house.

It was only as Lucy began to get older that she realized that their house wasn't exactly perfect. It was to the outside world, a hard-working father, a mother that seemingly cared about her children, and two little daughters that who would grow up to be perfect. Things were never as they seemed to be, and that's the real reality. In reality, her Dad was always hiding things, he lost himself after got injured at his job, and began to cope with medication. Her Mother was always trying to prove herself to the world, faking her way through speaking about accomplishments as if they were all gold-stars, and when someone didn't meet her standards... she would take care of that problem with her words.

Lucy always did as she was told. She achieved everything without flinching. She didn't have to try hard to get anything. She was everything that her Mom wanted her to be, but Lila... Lila always struggled to be what their Mom wanted. She had to try really hard to get good grades, and she never really did well with people. It was because of her inability to connect with the world that their Dad would try to coddle her in a different way, he would try and teach her things that would make her useful to their Grandparents, at the very least. She would never whisper this to Lila knowing how much she cared about who they Dad used to be... but she had heard the both of them talk about Lila in such horrible ways.

She was this... pitiful black sheep, to their parents.

Their Mom would get such outpowering from people when they knew how soft Lila was, and their Dad would try and stir her away from trying anything hard to make sure she never failed them in the first place.

It hurt, to think about.

That's why Lucy didn't think about it... but, now that things weren't okay... she couldn't help but to think about these things.

Today had started like any other day in the week, she woke up and dealt with the chores like always, ran through her morning routine, and made sure that Mia was taken care of before she checked her phone in the hope that there was a message from either her Mother or Lila, but there was never anything of the sort to ease her nerves. The last time both of them had talked, it seemed as though things were starting to turn around and Lila had her head on her shoulders!

When things were quite like that, it was easier to check Lila's social media pages just to see if she was active. When she saw that Lila was online, or if she had posted something, that eased her anxiety. When there weren't any answers on those pages, that's when she started to get worried. Lila could get roped into her own little world, and just be alone for a long time... but for her to not even think about talking to her big sister was very wrong. Sure, things had been strained and neither of them was good about fixing this... but they still spoke to each other nearly every week.

It had been  _weeks_.

Something was very wrong with her baby sister, and she had to do something about it.

Lucy made up her mind that morning and loaded Mia into the car without a second thought. Her car seat was adjusted into place, and the baby was snuggly and safely in her spot. She shut the car door after giving the baby a once over, and then a twice over, turning around to face her girlfriend with a little smile on her face. She tucked back her short blond hair behind her ear, "I have everything that I need, now, promise me you won't close shop if I find out something bad!"

"I won't close up the shop if you find something bad. I promise. Cross my T's and dot my I's, this bakery isn't going anywhere as long as I'm in the head baker here," Harley nodded her head, resting her hand against Lucy's shoulders. "Now, Luce, are you sure it's alright? I can still come with you if you want me to go with you. This is the last call for that! Don't think I won't put my stuff on hold to make sure that your family is alright right now, I know how worried you are about Lila."

The twenty-four-year-old sighed. "It's alright. We can't afford for things to be shut down, even for an afternoon, and I'm sure I'm just blowing this out of proportion." She said, shaking her head. "She's probably just... being Lila. It's not weird for my sister to try and shut people out. If I know her as well as I think I do, she's probably just swamped with her work she's forgotten to call."

Harley seemed reluctant to believe such an idea, even she was worried about the situation and knew it wasn't okay. "Well, you've known her way longer than I have, so I hope that's the case."

"Yeah. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"You better, otherwise, I'm going to head that way right after you, Lucy."

Lucy laughed that this teasing gesture and got into her car, turning it on, and heading down the dirty and familiar old roads that lead her back to her hometown. It wasn't the biggest city in the world but it was home in a way, there were little things that made it what it was, but for Lucy... she never felt all that attached to the town. Her fondest memories of the place were when she was with her little sister! Sometimes there were nice memories with their parents, but those were few and far between.

Their relationship had been okay for the first years of Lucy's life... but as the years went on, it was clear that they weren't compatible people. They stayed together for the sake of the children, but it had done nothing but damage everyone involved. It was a wonder that Lila didn't come out worse than she had, and the same could have been said for Lucy. Those memories were the ones that Lucy leave the town for a new home, to begin with... when she left that place, her life had gotten much better. But she had to leave Lila behind when she did. She couldn't exactly bring her baby sister with her to college no matter how much she wanted to do that.

Looking back upon that wish... she should have fought harder to make that happen. It seemed as though thing got worse without Lucy at home to mediate problems, and things spiraled downwards and out of control. Life had been broken into little pieces and the strings holding it together did not last. It wasn't much longer after that, that their Dad had gone missing and had been declared dead. Now that... now that their Mother wasn't with their Father any longer, those ugly incidents didn't happen anymore in their household.

Lila didn't have to deal with the abrasive side of two parents... but she had to contend with the one that was left. It wasn't as awful as it had once been, but it still wasn't ideal for Lila in Lucy's opinion. If she hadn't been so cowardly, she would have been the one to make sure that Lila came to stay with Harley and herself after she got out of the hospital, and maybe this incident wouldn't have even been happening.

If Lila hadn't been alone... she wouldn't have gone silent.

Familiar roads of forest and evergreen turned into a city sooner rather than later, and her first stop was going to drop off Mia with her Mother; The toddler would get to visit with her Grandma and Lucy would have free hands to make sure Lila was absolutely okay if something was wrong. It was the ideal scenario for this mess, she assumed. The engine of the car was shut down and she stared up at the stone building with trepidation in her guts... was she really doing the right thing by getting involved?

If she didn't look for Lila... she doubted their Mother would ever do it. Lucy carried Mia up to the front door and knocked. Her Mother appeared a moment later with a smile. "Mia, Lucy! This is a surprise - I didn't think you were going to visit for another week. What brings you here?" She cooed at the little toddler and stepped to the side. "C'mon inside, I'm not in the middle of anything so we can chat."

"Hi Mom," Lucy greeted. "I'm not here for a long visit. I was wondering if you could watch Mia for a little while?"

"I'm always happy to watch my favorite grandchild, I mean, my only grandchild right now but she's still my favorite overall," Her Mother was open arms for the little one. "C'mere, Mia, you get to hang out with your Grandma today, aren't you excited?" Lucy handed Mia off to her Mother. Lucy was sure her Mom would be able to handle Mia for a little while. She wasn't the best at handling people that could walk and talk but she knew how to handle a little baby - that she could always trust.

"Thank you." She glanced down at her phone. It was only a quarter past the hour, she had no reason to believe that Lila would be out of her apartment at this time of the day.

"Not that I want to pry into your business... oh, you know I want to know. Do you have an appointment or something? You usually don't drop Mia off for no reason, honey. Something exciting in your life, I wonder?"

"No, it's about Lila, Mom." Lucy dropped the name and her Mom noticeably soured with the mention of that name. "I haven't heard from her in a while, and I'm starting to get really worried about what might have happened. The last time this happened she wasn't okay. Have you heard anything from her in the past couple of weeks?"

"Hm... no, not exactly, your sister hasn't been talking to me, either. No, she's been ignoring me, that's what it is. That's usually what she does, anyway, so I'm not all that surprised she isn't talking to you, either, Lucy." She shrugged as if it were nothing to her to hear this. "She's just being a child. You shouldn't have driven all the way here just to check on her, it's going to be a waste of your time. You could have been at work. She's just acting out for attention, yet again, and she'll stop once she figures out that nobody's going to baby her this time."

Lucy stiffened. That incident with Lila wasn't one that she liked to remember. Lila had gone on such a downward spiral with her life when their Dad had... gone missing. It had taken a lot of intervention to pull her out of that place, and to think that she might be in that place again... terrified Lucy. She couldn't stand to imagine Lila staring at her with such contempt again. Those eyes were confused, and she hadn't meant what she had done but in that headspace, she wasn't herself. "That wasn't acting out, Mom. You know she had a problem. She's been getting help for it, you know that."

"It's all the same to me, honey. Acting out, trying to get everyone's pity... Lila's always been like that. I just don't want you to worry yourself about her when she does this. She shuts people out like this all the time, you should stay here today, I'm having a little get together with my friends and that should clear your mind." She advised without even flinching. "Some wine and normal people, you need that in your life. Just think about that, you could tell everyone how great you're doing on your own!"

Lucy shouldn't have felt so surprised that this was how their mother was acting but she was tired of this nonsense after twenty years of it. She loved her Mother but the woman cared more about her social standing, and how people viewed her. It was like that dominated her personality and sometimes Lucy believed that she didn't even think about what she was saying. She wasn't even trying to pretend to be concerned about Lila. Lucy didn't want to admit it but sometimes it felt like she was the only one in what was left of her nuclear family that cared about Lila's health.

"Nobody's seen Lila, Mom. I called my friends in town and they told me that she hasn't been coming in on her usual time. I even got a friend to try and get her to come to the door, but nobody answered. She won't answer her phone to anyone. I wouldn't be worried if she was posting on her social media, but there's nothing on that, either. No sign of her at all! Something isn't right with my sister and I can't believe you aren't worried about your own daughter! She would have begrudgingly opened her door if you knocked, but you haven't even tried!"

Her Mother stared at her for a moment, and let out a tiny sigh. She shook her head at these words. "If she thinks she can ignore us that's on her, Lucy, I understand that you're worried about her but she's never going to grow up if you keep babying her as you have. She has to learn that nobody's going to look out of her in the world."

Lucy gripped the front door so hard she thought it might crack underneath her fingers. "I will. I'll always be there for Lila, even if you don't want to be there for her, Mom. What's worse is that you blow it up on your social media that you're worried about Lila, and that you go to see her all the time to check on her, so people think you're a great person in the community. I love you, Mom, but please stop acting like you understand Lila at all. You don't even try to talk with her and understand her. Don't try and tell me you know how it is."

Her Mother opened her mouth to say something but Lucy raised her free hand to quiet her, this was one of those conversations that had been a long time coming and Lucy had to swallow the nerves in her stomach to even outright admit what she had. With Mia right here, she couldn't stand something like happening. "I'm not going to fight with you in front of Mia. This isn't something that we can just argue about and get anywhere with it. I will be back as soon as possible, just as soon as I make sure Lila is okay."

And that's exactly what she did. She got into her car and headed straight for Lila's apartment. It was apart of a tiny complex of housing on the end of that street, and it was the one closest to the woods. Lila had probably picked that one so the few flowers that she had planted out front wouldn't feel as long as they might have if she was closer to the city center.

The front door would not budge no matter how hard she pushed it. Lucy pushed against the frame, twisting the knob left and right one more time in a vain attempt to get inside - but it was for naught. The apartment was locked tight, and nobody had come to the front door for the past half-hour. There seemed to be nobody home and nobody had been home in a while. That thought was concerning, as not even their Mother had heard anything from Lila  _in weeks_. It wasn't abnormal for Lila to go radio silent, but she had been working harder at trying to communicate with others for the past few months since she started therapy.

"The spare," Lucy realized, after she had been standing there this long, that there was the hidden key next to the door and she had completely forgotten that it was right in front of her!

 _Oh my God_ , she thought with a groan.

She felt so ridiculous at that moment; She had driven all the way here, a whole hour and a half, that wasn't counting how long it took dropping off her daughter with her Mother, and only just realized she could have entered the apartment a long time ago. "She told me I don't know how many times where the fucking spare was. I'm so dumb!" It was hidden underneath a footstone in the dirt. Lucy grabbed the key from its spot in the dirt, and it twinkled underneath the sunlight.

"You better be in this apartment and just marathoning some movies. I don't know how many you could be watching to be gone this long, but if you aren't in this apartment I'm going to blow a gasket." She cursed as she headed back to the door - this was so close. Lucy put the key in the slot and began to open the door.

The door began to creak open, but it was too dark to see inside. Lucy took a step forward and peered into the apartment, "Lila...? Lila, are you home?" she called into the apartment with no answer to greet her back.

With the key to Lila's apartment in her hands, she pushed the door open and peered into the dark room. There wasn't any sign of life in the place, not at all, it looked like dust had begun to cover things. Lucy tore through the entire apartment just looking for anything that could explain where her sister was. The single bedroom was empty, and the bed looked like it had been left after Lila got up in the middle of the night. The bathroom was empty and looked like it hadn't been used in a while. The living room and kitchen held nothing - no one - no answers to anything and a missing little sister without any clues to her whereabouts.

This apartment was empty and had been empty for some time given how it appeared.

"Lila, where are you? What could have possibly happened to you?" Lucy groaned. Surely she had to be overlooking something. There had to be anything... something... there had to be clues.

Staring back at her in the living was a canvas of art that Lila had been talking about when they spoke on the phone. It was the one that she had been working on for Mia, it was as lovely as she had made it sound. The sight of the traditional piece made Lucy's heart tight. This was one of the few things that were left in Lila's place. Surely she wouldn't have just left everything with this sitting here. It wasn't like Lila to do this. Could someone have taken her...? Could she have been kidnapped?

"You.. you wanted so terribly to give this to me... and now... I wish you had been able to... it's beautiful."

The thought of her sister being taken abruptly made her make to look even harder for answers to prove that wasn't the case. She pilfered through Lila's bedroom a second time just in case she hadn't seen something. The spot on the side table was usually where she kept her purse, and that wasn't there. Her laptop was left against the bed and the gaming console was nearby as well like she had been playing around before she left the room. Her shoes that were next to the door were also missing, and that meant that she left her apartment at some point, she had been gone willingly for some time.

But how long ago had that been? How long had this apartment been empty?

Tossing that from her head, she turned on the computer only to find that it had been idle. The session that Lila had been using was still sitting on it. She pursed her lips, as she scrolled down the webpage. It was a guide for a video game, "Mystic Messenger...? Oh, it's one of those dating game things. I didn't know Lila was into those... Dad had teased her about dating her phone once, maybe this was what he meant." Lucy frowned. The other tab that she had opened was to her art website, and it didn't give any clues.

Was that all she had to go on?

A dating game and her art... this is what she would have been doing on a normal night. No emails or suspicious messages on her computer, no way to know if she was meeting up with anyone. Lucy shut the computer with a sigh. She hadn't thought that she would have to go to the police station... but it appeared as though she was going to have a file a missing person's report. There was no other choice. This was the only way to find Lila... if they could even find Lila... Oh God, that thought made her eyes wet.

Lucy left the bedroom and headed back into the living room. Much to her surprise, and fear, there was a figure standing in the middle of the room, with his back to her, and touching the leaves of the dead sunflower on the coffee table. She let out an audible gasp, and instantly grabbed whatever she could reach to defend herself from this intruder, a lamp, but it wasn't enough to have something to protect herself she had to move -

the figure turned around and the familiar face made Lucy drop the lamp in shock. It clattered to the ground and shattered into pieces much as her beating heart did. This intruder wasn't just any intruder... he was much more confusing than a scary person standing in her sister's apartment. Because it was someone that shouldn't have been standing at all. It was someone that she had told herself was dead, and he had been dead for months. This man had blond hair the same shade as Lucy did, he stood a generous height even with boots on, and his eyes were the same as her little sister's eyes.

His face was so much different than she remembered. His lips were set in a frown, the same kind of frown that he would have had when she was a little girl and she had been caught stealing a cookie from the jar in the middle of the night, "Lucy, my dear, I didn't think I would find you here of all places. Such a shame that I found you here, I didn't think anyone would have bothered to come here since Lila's been gone so long... But, I can't let you leave now. I'm sorry, my butterfly, but it looks like you're going to come sooner than we planned for."

Lucy's blood ran cold.

* * *

**Rika has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Rika:** Lila.

 **Wisteria:** Rika.

 **Rika:** What is this nonsense I've heard about...? Care to tell about the ruckus you've caused?

 **Wisteria:** What? Do you mean that Saeran is unstable with his control?

 **Wisteria:** Because Ray has resurfaced. He wasn't gone.

 **Rika:** If you want to believe such an error could be a win for you, then you're free to stay drowning in the intoxication of your delirium.

 **Rika:** Saeran is unusually furious at you.

 **Rika:** He shrieked that we should get rid of you.

 **Rika:** I believe I told you that you had only one thing to do to keep yourself from being broken as he has become... and it seems you continue to head towards that path.

 **Rika:** You're just a weed to be trampled by the strong, now.

 **Wisteria:** They're both a part of the same person, and the amount of trauma both of those alters have gone through is probably insurmountable. It's not of their fault that they've been hurt. Nobody here is a weed, they only get hurt because you make it happen.

 **Rika:** You can actually see that... even now? You're still sharp as ever, even though you haven't eaten much in days.

 **Rika:** No matter how much Saeran tried to call you good-for-nothing, I already knew that I can't overlook your ability since you're capable of such things as I am.

 **Rika:** You use your power for such wrong things.

 **Rika:** Nevertheless, don't sound arrogant. You aren't in any status that can bring back that broken boy.

 **Rika:** You would have lasted much longer as you are if you hadn't been so self-confident and arrogant.

 **Rika:** You'll perish so much sooner, now. The girl we know as the princess will soon become something much, much better then the weed she is now.

 **Rika:** I must say that you deserve it. You've brought this upon yourself, Lila.

 **Wisteria:** You say that Saeran is strong. You say that that strength is the truth but it's not. He's barely able to know left from right anymore. He won't be able to keep going with what you've done to him.

 **Rika:** From now on, I only will have the say with what happens to him.

 **Rika:** Don't think you can do anything.

 **Rika:** Worry more about yourself. Worry more about what's going to become of you.

 **Rika:**  Do you know why Ray came back for a moment...? That's because...?

 **Rika:** Saeran was momentarily in a delusion. It happens with the elixir time from time.

 **Rika:** Even if Ray came back, by some miserable chance, it does not change the fact that today will be the last day that you can breathe as the weed that you are.

 **Wisteria:**...

 **Wisteria:** What do you think you're going to do to Saeran?

 **Rika:** None of your business, I'm afraid.

 **Rika:** First things first though... before we get rid of you, I think I should make sure we get all the information you have out of you... and anything that Ray slipped to you.

 **Rika:** Your cleansing ceremony is soon to come. It will be such a special moment for our family!

 **Rika:** You will be reborn in paradise as such a better person.

 **Wisteria:** Are you afraid of me, Rika? Is that why you're trying so hard to try and change me like you've changed everyone else? Do you fear what might happen if people don't like you?

 **Wisteria:**  You can't make people like you. You can't scare people into doing what you want forever. This power you have will end sooner or later, and it doesn't matter if I'm not here. The others will get you... they'll stop this.

 **Rika:** Let your delusions take over... yes. Believe such things if you wish.

 **Rika:** I couldn't possibly be afraid of my own little sister.

 **Rika:** I wonder... since the RFA canceled their party... why don't we make your ceremony a show for everyone?

 **Rika:** The believers will be ecstatic... and at the same time, they'll fear me and Saeran even more.

 **Rika:** After that, this person that you are now will be gone, and I'll have the next step to completing my family.

 **Wisteria:** Ray... Saeran... they'll never forgive you for what you've done to them.

 **Wisteria:** The RFA... they would never forgive you either... even V, when he gets his head on his shoulders...

 **Wisteria:** You should have stopped this a long time ago. You had a family that cared about you. You tore it to shreds because you weren't grateful for any of that.

 **Rika:**...Fool.

 **Rika:** How pathetic. That's not even worth scoffing.

 **Rika:** Enjoy your last few moments as Lila... the pitiful princess.

**Rika has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Saeran tried to collect himself the moment he left the Savior's room. He caught his breath, and he went straight back to his workroom to reflect on the things that were to come very soon. He had been so angry when he awoke from his slumber. There such a blurry haze... and he hadn't realized what had happened until he found himself huddled in the corner. Lila had actually tried to pull Ray out of the abyss on her own, and somehow the airhead managed to do it for a brief moment. He nearly believed that it had been Ray... but the Savior... she tried to remind him that it was not the dead bug. It had just been... a delusion... he hadn't been thinking... he hadn't taken enough of his elixir.

It happened to twist his thoughts sometimes.

He slumped in his chair and dug his hands into his hair.

Staring up at the computer screens, he could see the camera into her room where Lila had her back to the thing. Her body wasn't moving. She seemed to have gone back to sleep after that incident. In disdain, he closed the camera feed and grimaced, trying to shake those stupid thoughts from his mind. "Once my toy is gone. I won't need to look at these cameras. Once she's gone... I won't be able to see that bewildered face of hers. It's no big deal though... Her face didn't deserve my attention in the first place. She was nothing but a toy... useless after playtime is over. Her scent induces headaches... and that face is awful... She was the worst toy I could find. She should be grateful that I'm the one that will throw her away."

"Yes... I'll... be the strongest... and I'll make sure she's... gone."

His eyes lingered in the direction of the application folder on the computer. This was the whole reason that Lila hadn't been gotten rid of as soon as he was in control of this body, and yet... he could have completed this thing at any time. He had just wanted the girl to whisper her secrets to him, instead. Had he really only been keeping his toy around just for the sake of that application this whole time like he had been telling himself... or... what was it really that? There was this strange feeling that he wasn't thinking straight. Did he want to keep her around because of Ray...? Was it because he liked the thrill of the chase...?

He didn't understand it anymore, and no matter how hard he was trying to listen to the Savior's words... it seemed as though these thoughts were going to haunt him.

These thoughts were ruining him.

They were screwing with his head.

Gone. It needed to be gone. The Savior was right.

"Gone... yes. These thoughts... will be... gone."

Those words that triggered such trouble would be gone.

_"Nothing proves how strong you can be like taking advantage of someone, huh?" she whispered, unsure of how powerful those words were to him. "I bet you know how that feels firsthand, and that's why you tried to use against me... because you know how bad it hurts to have someone use your words and feelings against you, Saeran."_

It had made him feel so sick... sick to his stomach. Why had he felt such pain in his chest when she said those words to him? Why wouldn't it just go away?

He gritted his teeth. "This is annoying."

This must have been the punishment that Ray had wanted to give him. Stupid thoughts that didn't make any sense. Thoughts that were out to make him feel such pity or guilt... it was dreadful. It was all because of that girl, and how that girl had opened her mouth and said such words that struck his chest like an arrow. When these thoughts were gone... he would never have to worry or even think twice. He could destroy without flinching, and he could truly get his revenge once and for all.

Why couldn't she just leave his mind? This was why she had to leave this place. This was why he had begged the Savior to get rid of his toy... but he wanted to be the one to make his toy leave. No, he had to be the one to take care of his toy. That's what the Savior must have meant. He knew what he had to do. That's what she said. He knew what he had to do. She whispered. This was what he was going to do. He told himself this fact, and he tried to keep replaying in his mind.

Soon... this girl... Ray... these lights... they would be six feet under the ground. Roses would not bloom from that ground... they wouldn't... they couldn't... because the light always perishes.

It always leaves.

It's never strong enough to stay.

* * *

Rika stared at those in front of her with her hands pressed together in such a calm fashion. She looked among those at each and every one of their faces to make sure that they understood the severity of the orders that she was proposing to them. The next two days had to be absolutely perfect otherwise she was going to angry. "Saeran can no longer be trusted in the company of the former Special Missionary. He's so very strong but he can be such a brute when he doesn't get what he wants. I can't allow him to make a mess. Do not allow him into this room, those are my orders, gentlemen. I can't have him changing his mind or ruining what fun is to come very soon."

"Yes, my Savior."

"Of course, my Savior."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Y'all are welcome. Cheritz announced that V's After End is coming on Valentines! Clearly, a birthday present to me, thank you. My birthday was worth it when I saw that announcement yesterday. There's also news of a Rika DLC that delves into her background, so I'm interested in learning more about that as well. I wonder how she got to where she was, so we'll have that answer at last. No sign or news of Ray Route's after end, though, but I'm grateful we even got something after such a long time of waiting, Cheritz's really out working hard for us. Anyways, things are starting to twist in this story... aren't they?


	26. Ocean Eyes | Rika & Unknown & Lila

XXVI

"Ocean Eyes."

* * *

"Let me inside! Goddamnit! I want to see my toy! She's my toy! I get to do whatever I want with my toy!"

"Mr. Saeran... you can't go inside."

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You're nothing! I am everything! I'm tired of you airheads telling me what to do! Do you think I have to listen to you little fucks? I don't! The only person I answer to is the Savior!"

"As I've said..."

"Lila is my fucking toy. I brought her to this place. She's my property. That means I'm going to be the one to mess with her. Let. Me. The. Fuck. Inside. I'm the one who told you tickets to keep her inside, not keep me outside! Let me in!"

There such a vicious commotion in the hallways that even the Savior could hear the shouting and screams from where she was in Magenta. It was such an angry sound, and as pleasant as it was to hear such a thing, she knew that something was amiss. She strode through the halls until she located the source of such an angry noise, and it turned out that that sound belonged to none other than Saeran. He was throwing such a fit because of the orders that she had put into place for his own health. She truly hadn't thought that Saeran would be in such a rut after she reassured him, she told him that she would take care of everything and that he could leave it at that.

He said that he didn't see anything more in the princess. She wanted to him, but it was such a hard thing to do when he was trying to destroy her Believers to torment the dying girl. It was getting a little too out of hand. She couldn't allow him to waste his time on a lost cause. It wasn't going to get him anything but a little glee of danger.

Lila would be gone soon enough. Rika couldn't be more excited than she already was. She had once thought that Lila wouldn't need to be corrected since it appeared as though Lila had gone through such pain and despair that could show her the way to her true path, but it seemed she was using her abilities to try and rip apart this perfect family. Rika was trying to rebuild and create her family! There would be no ill memories of a bad family when she was done with paradise, and that's how she was cultivating her power.

At first, she had been heading to see Lila to inform her of her fate in person, just the see the way her face fell, but instead, she found Saeran causing trouble instead.

She couldn't have that, now, could she?

Plans had changed.

"Let me inside," Saeran demanded. He didn't hesitate to use physical force against the men, throwing his hands out, acting like a spoiled child. "I don't care what you think you're doing! This is my toy! Let see me see my fucking toy! If you keep causing trouble I stop to destroy you just as I'll destroy that girl!"

The Believers could only contend with so much, so it seemed. "Mr. Saeran, as I said, this place is off-limits... ugh!"

Saeran glowered at this man. His teeth bared and eyes set into a hard glare he raised his fists in rage. "Shut before I kill you. I'm bored, so I'm here to take a look at her. It's none of your business what I do. You listen to me and the Savior. Why are you stopping me?"

"Mr. Saeran! Please calm yourself!" The man begged him.

Saeran stomped his foot against the ground. "This is annoying... you're annoying, why are you so dumb! You're annoying! You're all annoying. I can't stand you, idiots, thinking you have the power to make calls above my head! Hah... Do you think you're stronger than me? Do you think you're better than me? Is that why you're doing this?! I can get rid of all of you if I want to! I'm the strongest here! No one can command me... Don't you dare me what to do!" He was off into another fit of anger and there was no telling what he was going to try to do if he kept up at this rate.

"Mr. Saeran!" The poor Believer tried to calm him. It wasn't helping. "Please, call yourself! As I was trying to explain... You can't see the Special Missionary!"

Saeran grabbed the man by the collar and yanked up him upright into the air. He was clearly beyond mere anger now. "No one can tell me what to do! Nobody! Don't even try it! I'm not afraid of anything. I'm strong, I'm really strong...!" He hissed. "I'm the strongest!"

As much as Rika enjoyed this display, Saeran had to be controlled before he made too much of a mess. She strode forward from the stairwell, and all eyes snapped to attention. "Saeran, let my believer go."

Saeran immediately let the man free and the man took the time to get ways away from the white-haired man. All eyes in the corridor were on her magnificent Savior. She stood there with her hands placed in front of her and a calm expression on her face compared to enraged some upon Saeran. "Saeran, you're very strong. I already know of your strength. You don't need to scream to prove yourself. Everyone knows what you are capable of."

Saeran's glazed eyes seemed to understand what she was saying. His hands fell to his sides and his fight seemed to be dying. He liked to be praised. He should have liked to be treated in such a way, it was the very same way that Rika felt when she stood amongst the weak. Saeran's shoulders were tight. His head whipped around to look at the small crowd of Believers in the hallway. "Hah, that's right! Did you idiots hear that?! I am the strongest, you heard the Savior! I'm not afraid of anything. I can do anything for you, no matter how horrible it is."

"Yes, you're very strong. That's why I feel so safe with you, Saeran. You know that very well." Rika said, voice soft. She was quelling his beast just enough. "You serve at my side very well."

"Hear that? Do you hear that?! I'll be the one serving her best! She knows how strong I am and respects me! Because I'm the strongest one here! Cross me, and I won't let you get away with it." Saeran stared at each and every believer in the room and pointed at himself with a wild grin. "You hear me. Piss me off again and I won't hesitate to get rid of all of you idiots!"

"He's right. You should all obey him." Rika nodded her head. "He does know best what to do with his things."

They should fear them, after all, she and Saeran were absolute. Saeran needed the confirmation so much as of late, it was strange but she hadn't seen the need to pursue a meaning beyond it. He was only growing in his darkness. He wasn't weakening. Acknowledging that he needed to get rid of Lila was the first step into making him a truly perfect person for her ever-growing unit.

It didn't take make to achieve this. Saeran is quickly shifted to other things when he is outright praised by her. Which is exactly her intentions were; He has forgotten that he was trying to get into the room to mess with the poor thing. "Haha, you wanted me to drag the RFA here, didn't you? It's only a matter of time for that to happen. I'm so close... I'm about to drag them here one by one!"

Her lips curled into a smile. Rika knew that the game was almost won. "I know, Saeran. I'm so proud of you. So you don't have to scream like that to make anyone see your truth. Everyone knows you're a dedicated soldier in our battle, so remember your status and how much people respect you. You're already a brave warrior protecting us diligently every day, you can protect our paradise." She said.

"Yes... you're right..." Saeran slowly nodded his head, the erratic breathing was calmed but he still had such a twisted gleam in his eyes. His dosage of Elixir would have to be quite the batch the next time she had a supply dropped to him. Perhaps that would elevate his rage just enough to get rid of the illicit. Saeran began to slow down finally as he resigned himself to the praise she gave to him.

 _That's right_ , she thought.  _You turn away from this place and get back to work for me or else. You have not to need to waste time anymore. You devote yourself to me and me alone. These fleeting thoughts of Lila are wrong. She will be gone soon. You won't have to keep playing with your toy to be in control._

"Yes, that's right... I... I can protect someone... I'm now strong enough to do that. I'm strong enough to do so much now... I can do that." His shoulders sink down, and he looks at the door to Lila's room for only a fleeting moment before he turns his head away from it. As if he's resigned himself to the fate that awaits them, in Rika's eyes. "I must return to my work."

"Work hard for us, Saeran. For Eternal Paradise."

* * *

Saeran had gone back to work as the Savior had asked of him. As long as he knew that he was the strongest, and he knew that the Savior thought he was the strongest, that meant he was capable of anything and everything. He could do anything that he wanted. He didn't have to listen to anyone. He was the one who could do as he pleased, and that meant his power was undeniable. All of those pleasantly twisted thoughts reminded him that when the Savior praised him, he found it hard to focus on anything else.

Praise caught him off-guard.

He didn't even realize he had completely forgotten what he had been going to do until he got back to the intelligence room and caught a glimpse of Lila in the camera, and he scowled. That's right, Saeran thought. He had been going to see Lila, and he was going to put her in her place once and for all. Those idiots wouldn't let him inside of the room for some reason. Surely that toy had heard the commotion. Was she trembling? Was she frightened? She knew her days were numbered, and maybe the thought of him coming to finally get rid of her tore her to pieces?

He had to know how scared she was.

It wasn't enough to just stare at the camera.

He had to hear her voice.

Saeran dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number without blinking. It rang through a few times, but she eventually picked up the phone and answered him. "Why are you picking up so late? That was three whole rings too late... I told you to answer me immediately when I call you? Or, did you forget that command? Argh! So annoying... you're annoying! What were you doing? Why wouldn't you just answer me as I told you too? Didn't you hear the large noise outside of your room?"

Lila's breath was soft on the other end of the phone call.. "...Are you referring to what you did earlier, Saeran?" She asked. Her voice was very nervous and unsure of itself.

He grits his teeth. He couldn't believe that his toy hadn't even tried to come and look for him. She was the one who said she cared about everyone. "You heard everything then...? You heard everything I did, and you didn't even bother to stick your head out of the door to look outside? Here I thought you knew better than to ignore me!" Saeran said.

"It's not that Saeran... I couldn't just go ou..." Her broken excuse begins to come out of her mouth and he cuts her off before she even begins to finish the lie that she's uttering.

Saeran pressed his fist against the wall in his fit of rage. He was so angry that she didn't even try to watch him. Lila had proven time and time again that she was willing to fight him, and she was willing to stare at him no matter what he did. Now... she wasn't even trying to see him? What kind of person didn't look at the one that they knew they liked? It had to be all a game to her, that's why she was doing this now. "I don't wanna hear your excuses! You were probably so relieved that I wasn't inside with you. Did you have fun when you realized they wouldn't let me inside? You were grateful you didn't have to see me, weren't you? Did you enjoy it? You won't enjoy that for long. You watch, nobody can stop me from getting to you. I'll get rid of all of them, and I'll break down that door. Prepare yourself for that, Lila."

No one could keep him away from her,  _nobody_. She was his. She belonged to him. Lila was, by all means, his toy. She quivered beneath him, the strongest man in all of paradise. She had belonged to him before she even knew she did. He had staked his claim and nobody was going him or keep him away from what he decided was his.

Nobody!

"I thought you didn't care about me, Saeran. You told Rika that you would rather throw me away then see me again. Why are you trying so hard to get to me now?" She asked him in that soft tone that made him want to throw up, "I don't quite understand what you're trying to prove by seeing me." Did she really think there was some higher purpose to him wanting to play with his toy? He wanted to finish their little game. He wanted the princess to submit to him before she was destroyed.

He wanted to finish it.

Her lips against his own had been satisfying each time it occurred. There were so many ways they could have finished the game, but Lila stopped him before they could complete it. She could've had everything she wanted because it was what he wanted. Laughable, really, Ray never saw Lila beyond some sappy hand holding now that he thought about it. He may have twitched with such darker thoughts, but those didn't last for very long because he didn't seem himself worthy of that.

It was part of the reason he wanted to see his toy again.

But there was something else... Saeran shook with his feelings as he spoke up, "You think there's some higher meaning? Meaning! Don't make me laugh! There's no higher purpose! Aren't you just full of yourself? You must be happy waiting for your disposal while shivering in fear, all lonely in that room... Who the hell are you to question me? You're such worthless dust! You don't have to deal with me. That's why you're happy. You're so happy that I'm not the one taking care of you!"

"...I'm not happy, Saeran. I don't know where you got that idea. Rika has made it abundantly clear that's she's going to get rid of me no matter what anyone thinks about it." Lila said, her voice quiet. "She's going to be the one do that, that's what she's made clear to me." It's those words that are barely torn with emotion that makes his head spin. She sounds so flippant. She isn't even begging him to stop it from happening. What's wrong with this idiot? She's seen what happened to her precious Ray. She knows what pain is in front of her, doesn't she? It was frustrating that he wasn't going to be the one to do it to his toy, the Savior was insistent that she do it.

"Why aren't you panicking? You sound so calm. Are you resigned to your fate? Oh, wait, I know. The reason why you're so calm like this now because you don't know what the cleansing ceremony is like! I can't believe you aren't begging me to save you from it! Let's see if you can keep calm when the ceremony starts... let's see... do you know what happens when you intake more than a specific amount of elixir? It differs from people but the majority because miserable. When it's a small amount... it makes you euphoric, but when you have too much like they're planning to do with you...? People who take that much think they can be strong against it, but they always wind up withering on the ground in pain, crying like an animal that wants to be put down rather than experience that pain."

That would show her, wouldn't it?

Lila was acting so high and mighty right now but soon she would be in pain and she would wipe that look from calm look away. It would be no more, wouldn't it? She would know her lesson. She would understand what it was like to be weak and to be rebuilt into a better person... He knew this feeling very well, and he knew that it was what would become of her once it was over. It just irked him that once again, he wouldn't be the one to deliver the end. "Savior said your ceremony will proceed very 'specially because of who you are, and how much trouble you've caused. A powerful ceremony is being prepared, one that can't be compared to any... Savior's words are always right but, I'm not sure if such special preparations are necessary to cleanse someone like you. You need different than that to really fix your issues. I shall tell the savior that it's not worthwhile to waste the elixir on something like you."

Why even use elixir when Lila has proven she doesn't believe in paradise?

It shouldn't have mattered if she was the Savior's sister or not. A family wasn't always a good thing. It meant nothing. Blood ties weren't important. Shouldn't the Savior just have tossed her away just as... just as... that traitor tossed him away? No... no... his Savior wasn't like that redheaded traitor. Why would he even think that?

"Saeran?" She whispered.

She was his toy!

Why not allow him to do it?

Her words weren't hitting his ears. "I don't un..."

Why not let him drain the hope out?

**_Why not?_ **

Why were they trying so hard to keep him away from Lila? And why would they do all of this in the first place? Saeran didn't want to question his Savior, but the more that he thought about it... the more that he tried to think about what he had been promised... he knew that he was getting the short end of the strick. He scowled at the thought. For some reason, he was very angry that no some would let him keep toying with her before her end! He was the one that brought her to this place and she needed to be his until the very end. This Lila would never become the strong person that the Savior wanted.

She wouldn't be able to be tortured into becoming someone like Saeran.

Her will was too weak.

Why not leave the toy to him and him alone?

Saeran let out a breath and clutched his phone tight. "However much I think about it... You're most adequate to be used as my toy, and then get thrown away whenever I decide to get rid of you. There's no need for this workaround! It's utterly pointless, it holds no use! You won't be able to become what the Savior wants even with the elixir! You're a weak and useless moron who doesn't even deserve to be cleansed!" He hung up before she could say anything back to him.

If this was how things were going to be... then he had to do something to make sure his way was upheld. He was just as important, just as powerful, and just as lawful in paradise. His will should have been considered just as much as the Savior's was. He needed to remind everyone what he was capable of with his own power.

To prove that he was beyond worthy... he needed to crack the last piece of information that Lila was hiding from the world. It was one thing that had given her a leg over everyone, but... not anymore. It was time for him to crack that game. He wasn't going to put it off any longer, whatever that princess was hiding... he was going to get his hands on it, and hold it against her, just to prove she didn't deserve to be anything but his toy. As long as he had her information underneath his fingertips then there would be no concern for what Lila had any more... for what Lila could do anymore... as long as it would belong to him.

Her secrets would belong to him, and by extension... she would utterly belong to him and that meant -

nobody could take his precious toy away from him.

* * *

My heart had been beating out of my chest ever since I had heard Saeran try and beat down the door to my room. He had been so determined to break into the room and they wouldn't allow him to come inside. I had a feeling that Rika had ordered the Believers to make sure that he wasn't allowed to see me anymore.

She likely feared that I would be able to change his mind again... she didn't want Ray to come out again before she... tried to eliminate me. I didn't even want to think about what she had uttered to me last night. I hadn't been able to sleep ever since that moment had occurred. It had been even worse when she appeared so close to me just to stop Saeran. Rika had talked Saeran out of coming to see me by directing his rage elsewhere, and he wasn't coming back... at least, I hoped he would come back. I thought I had a chance and I couldn't stop it.

There was no way out on my own, anyway.

I had no way of knowing how long I had left in this place. Rika didn't give me a countdown clock. She just said it would be soon. Soon could be tomorrow, it could today, it could even be in a few hours. There was no way to know when they were going to try to take me. At least... with Saeran, I knew what to expect more or less. But now that I knew that she was trying to keep Saeran away from me... it didn't mean good for me. I couldn't just get out of this room even I wanted to. Even if I tried to climb out of the window or go through the door... discounting the guards that were on this floor sporadically... that was nothing compared to who I might run into if I searched for an exit. This place was crawling with goons. There was no way to know when you were safe and when you weren't.

That thought alone was enough to make me hyperventilate.

There was no way to get out of here without somebody spotting me, not that I was going to even try it. It wasn't worth the risk. I knew that I was safe as long as I was in this room. If I left... there was no telling what would happen. V was right when he said it was better to stay put in the meantime. But I didn't have him... I didn't have the RFA to come to my aid anymore.

I was alone.

The sounds of Believers had died down, however. It seemed as though once Saeran was turned away that they went away. That likely wouldn't last. To my surprise, there was a row of knocking on the door when all had grown quiet. I thought it would be alright to lay down and try to converse what was left of my energy but that noise wouldn't go away.

My throat was dry and my heart raced; Looking at that door, I could only think who could be on the other side and if they meant anything good. Nobody at this place meant mean well. There it was again... tap... tap... tap. I couldn't ignore it. They would never go away.

My body screamed at me for standing up, but I did it anyway. When the door opened outwards, I mentally prepared myself and glared as hard as I could at the man. It was a Believer, his hood blocking the view of his face, but his stature might taller then I was. I stood my ground and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "Look, I'm not scared of any of you. I won't hesitate to fight back if you've come to drag me away." I hissed, my voice a little louder than I intended. "I'm not afraid to go down kicking and screaming and-"

The man's lips set into a frown and he hurriedly lifted his veil just enough that I could catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were mint eyes, very familiar mint eyes that could have only belonged to Jihyun Kim. "Shhh. Please be quiet, they'll notice if you aren't. It's me, V," he whispered. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

I started at him with wide eyes, and then immediately looked left and right before letting him into the room and shutting the door tight. V was still here. I hadn't believed he would be able to get into this place but by God, he was here. My body was shaking but I had to keep it under control. "You'll have to stay on this side of the room. There's a hidden camera in here, it doesn't transmit sound so we should be safe as long as you stay right here."

The way his breath inhaled, I knew that news didn't sit right with him. "...Okay."

"I'm so relieved to see you, again, V," I let myself calm my quivering heart. "I thought I would never be able to get into contact with you. Saeran cut off my access to the messenger. I can't get through to anyone, please, tell me, is everyone okay?"

V nodded, slowly. "It's alright for now. They're working diligently right now. The moment you lost contact, they knew something was very wrong. Luciel and Jumin's intelligence unit have been working day and night to restore the system. Besides that, They're all doing better... then you seem to be. What has been happening to you, Lila? You look terrible."

I raised a hand to my face. I could only wonder how bad I looked. I didn't even have the strength to want to try and look into a mirror. I didn't want to feel as though I was awful. "It's... been hard. Let's just put at that. I haven't eaten properly in days, and they're planning to... I'm not even sure what they're going to do to me."

V seemed to understand what I was saying. He just wasn't aware of the full situation. "I figured as much. I hope you've managed to get some of the food I've left here when they weren't around, here," he dug underneath his cloak and passed me a small piece of bread. "It was the most I could manage to smuggle. I hope it helps."

I couldn't have been happier to see a scrap of food then I had been ever before in my life. It wasn't possible to inhale that faster then I did. It was small but it made me feel a lot better. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to see you again. I've been trying for days to get back inside and I only managed to blend in when their service ended. I almost didn't make it," V looked away from my face, guilty. "I'm afraid... it's impossible to get you out of here right now. They have doubled their security over this side of the building. This is the first time they've left it vacant in a long time. I'm so sorry you have been going through this pain. There's just no way to fix this yet."

I frowned.

"The last time we spoke... you were on good terms with Saeran. But... I've heard rumors that that isn't the case anymore. Can you tell me what's been happening if you can?"

"I was on good terms with Ray," I corrected him, softly. "He's not Ray anymore. She nearly destroyed that personality of his with her torture not that long ago, and the one I've been dealing with uses Saeran as his name... but he's... different from the one you encountered when we first met here. He's violent, and he uses his cruelty to get what he wants before anyone can hurt him. I'm... I haven't been on good terms with that personality of his most of the time, and... why I'm like this now is because of that and how angry Rika is with me."

"You mean to say... he's two people? He's been two personalities...?" V was confused by this fact. "What do you mean?"

"He's... Saeran... and, Ray as well. He's been so traumatized by what he's gone through that he developed different personalities to handle his grief, and one of his personas has nothing but anger at the world. It's like his head had to detach itself and break into segments for him to cope with his trauma. I'm not entirely sure how it happened. I just know that he has two different identities inside of his head. And the one that is out now, he's unstable. He's the one that's been causing whatever you may have heard out there." I said, carefully. "That's why it's been so hard to get to me. Saeran hasn't wanted anyone to see me but him."

"So... it's that bad. I didn't know that Saeran was suffering like that, so much at this place." V murmured as if the puzzle pieces were beginning to click inside his head. "That explains why his attack patterns changed so drastically, that's why Luciel thought it was a different person. Because it was a different person. I can't believe she went to such lengths with him. You've suffered such unspeakable agony, haven't you? If I had known that this is what was happening to you... had I known you were being treated like this... I would have found a way into this place sooner, I'm sorry you've been hurt."

He looked at the ground. "The rumors at this place told me that you were dealing with awful things, but I never would have imagined this. I see now, that it was worse then I thought. I can't fathom what you must be going through, I'm sorry that I was too late to put an end to this."

"Do you... Do you know something that I could use to try and bring Saeran back from the edge? Anything, any clue? Anything you think remember would be nice?" I asked him. It may have come out as a desperate question, but I would have taken any piece of information that I could get my hands on top of. He seemed unsure.

His lips set in a line as he thought. "I'm not sure. I know nothing about his second persona... The real Saeran from my last memory of him was... an innocent boy who loved flowers. I don't know him as he is now. You have a much better idea of who he is, then I do, I'm afraid. I don't know how far lost he is compared to the young boy I once knew. It seems so... grim."

"It's not as grim as it seems. Saeran has been trying to keep his control over Ray by using his anger to fuel him. He believes that he has to break people to be in control, but it's not as strong a hold as you might think... I managed to pull his other personality out of him after a lot of pulling. I'm... I'm hopeful that he isn't lost. I just don't know how to make Saeran see the truth as I nearly did with Ray. I pushed for him to find his independence and he almost had it before Rika took it from him... and Saeran isn't like that, he's so much different than him. I don't know what the right thing is, because it feels like it's not working."

"I'm afraid I don't know what the right thing, either, Lila. I don't know the length of what Rika has done to not only Saeran but everyone else in this place, and beyond. I'm starting to despise myself for this... I can't help you with anything as of now. It feels like this is the karma I deserve. I created this secret that I couldn't control on my own, and this where it has brought me. Since things have turned out this... I feel as though I need to be completely honest with you about all of this."

He was blaming himself for everything that had transpired so far and that was hard to stomach. "It's all my fault something like this has befallen you. I told the RFA that Rika had committed suicide, and by extension, that everything wasn't as bad it seemed. However, that's not the truth." He said. V looked so very tired. There was a weight on him that was dragging him down lower and lower. His relationship with Rika had caused him a lot of grief, and it had been hurting him for far too long.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, "I understand that you care for her greatly but... I don't think it was the right choice."

"I thought to should hide the truth in order to protect everyone. Rika was brilliant on the surface, but... she contained dark complications inside of her heart. There were so many demons she was battling, and I failed to realize just how miserable she was until it was too late. I was the only one among the RFA who knew that she was suffering, as I was her fiance. I thought Rika's darkness would melt away if I bathed her with my love. However, she did not give up her darkness and became the woman you see today. Ultimately, she left the RFA and established an illegal cult called the Mint Eye."

I grimaced when the image of the blonde woman popped into my skull. Her outstretched hand in the darkness had been haunting the back of eyelids every time I closed my eyes. Rika was always there. I couldn't ignore that fact despite the fact that I wanted to make it go away. "I'm well aware now that's the case. How long has she been doing this that you know of?"

He was genuine as he stared at me. His voice shaking just a bit despite his efforts to hide it. "I found out she's the creator of this place approximately a month after her disappearance. It took less than a month for her to complete over half of this building, and she's got several authorities behind her back which helped the matter. I assume she stole part of the profile data on RFA's guests and utilized her gift of speech to turn them into her believers. That's why Luciel and I deleted all the data in her apartment. I deleted all traces of her except for a couple of pictures. I thought I would be able to bring her back if I could get into this place and reason with her but... it hasn't been working. Unfortunately, now, the only thing occupying her sight is the Mint Eye group. So I bought her some time to try and turn herself around but... I couldn't tell the rest of the RFA. If I did do that, either Rika or the RFA would have to stop existing as they were."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone with this ugly truth. Rika is the founder of the RFA... the figure of reverence for all. If I told everyone that she had been disfigured beyond their imagination, I thought that confession would traumatize everyone and Rika would be far from safe now the truth was known. I felt like I had to lie to them so that no one would search for her and find out what she had become."

I took in a breath, "You want to protect the ones you love. I can understand that you didn't want to hurt everyone, but was that really the best choice, V?" I asked. Was it really the best case scenario when Rika needed more help than he could have ever imagined for her mental state? Was it really the best thing when she was torturing innocent people? When she had abused Saeran so badly that he had lost himself? Was it really a good outcome when everyone was miserable? It couldn't have been the best case scenario.

It was just the option that caused the least amount of pain. Ignorance is bliss, that's likely what he thought. It wasn't the best thing to do, but I couldn't do anything about that. I couldn't change what V had done... and neither could him. He couldn't help what Rika had done. She had willingly chosen to do what she had done, no matter how depressed she was. It didn't excuse her actions. It would never excuse her actions. Something had driven to the breaking point to become this person that I saw now, whatever that was... I wasn't sure. I just knew that it didn't mean that she could be forgiven or pardoned for her actions, and V didn't see it that way.

He loved that woman, no matter how bad it hurt him, and he didn't want to see her be punished for her actions. A part of me understood why he felt that way, because I had put myself in a situation like that before, and I couldn't willingly make myself blame him... or hate his actions. I wasn't sure that I could have handled any of this any better. He was trying so very hard to right his wrongs, and make sure that everyone was safe. It was killing him, slowly, and he was letting it happen. He was at fault for many things, just as much as Rika was at fault for own actions, but he was trying to actively fix it... even if it was a bit wrong.

I just didn't want him to do this alone anymore. I saw a fragment of myself in his broken ocean eyes, and I couldn't ignore it.

He could see the look in my eyes. I knew that he knew what I was thinking. His shoulders were wracked with grief, "I know... I know I did many things wrong. All of my choices I thought were according to my love, but I guess that it wasn't the right thing... and for that, I know that I won't ever be worthy of forgiveness when all of this is over. I had no idea that Saeran was suffering, and that he had become a cruel person because of it. It was my duty to protect him, and I failed him. How in the world will I ever ask Saeyoung to forgive me?"

My lips were tight.

I didn't have the answer.

He didn't have the answer.

Neither of us had the answer to that.

It was hard to say if Saeyoung would ever take this well. I had seen how pain he had been in another timeline that played in front of my eyes, and it was insurmountable... and the man standing in front of me had been... he had... I shut my eyes. This wasn't that timeline. This wasn't the time I was living, and V wasn't dead. There was no way to know how Seven would feel. I couldn't imagine it. I just wanted to focus on the things in front of me, and then I would worry about the next if I could get out of this place. If... If I could get myself and Saeran out of this place, that was. Then... then there would be time to worry about what to do with Mint Eye and the twins.

I didn't want to think about it, and neither did V.

I swallowed, "And... the two of them in more imminent danger then what they already have faced. The situation with the Prime Minister isn't going well, either, is it? It didn't seem like he was going to stop the last I saw. Has that changed at all? Has he tried to get more answers out of anyone else in the RFA, as he did with Zen?"

"They need protection more than ever," V silently agreed. "Long ago, when Rika and I rescued the both of them from their abusive household, we set out to be their guardians and protect them from danger, and he is the main threat to their existence. He's an extremely powerful man, and he would go to any length to get rid of his own sons. Luciel has been trying to hide his identity for years, and that's why he became who he is today. Had I not faltered with Saeran, he would still be safe in hiding instead of this place."

"If he finds out where both of them are, he won't hesitate to kill them. Their existence is a huge mark on this guy's future career and he's proven to be relentless. He hasn't set out to any of the other RFA members yet, but I fear that it's only a matter of time until something happens to the other members. It seems as though that battle will never end." V admitted, "I fear that he might also find this place, and that would mean worse things to come. I feared that he might have already found this place, and I thought you might have answers to that. I now see that that's not the case. I can no longer neglect this matter because there are too many innocent people in danger. I'm terribly sorry for all of this."

"You couldn't have known that this was going to happen, V. Not all of this is your fault." I insisted, gently. "I'm not upset with you for everything's that happened to me... I was dragged into this mess not because of you, because of Rika. Her actions and choices aren't your faults. I know you feel like you should be the one to blame because you were the closest to her, but you aren't to blame for whose she's hurt in the process. You're trying to fix this mess, not make it worse. I admire you for even trying to make things right."

"I appreciate your kind words in a time like this," He says, but it doesn't feel as though he believes any of the words that I'm speaking. "Had you not been involved in this mess, you might not have ever known she was..."

"My sister," I finished the thought.

V nodded. "...Yes, that."

Yes, had I not been dragged into this place I would have never known that I had an estranged sister who was determined to destroy everything and rebuild it into her perfect dollhouse. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, I never was. She was a part of me, and a relationship that I didn't think would ever be mended with all the trouble she had caused. It wasn't something I wanted. The only thing that I desperately wanted was to get out of this place... and then, for this place to be taken apart.

Rika punished for her actions. My Father punished for his actions.

They could get the help they needed if they weren't out in the open where they could manipulate people.

"I still don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it, V. I've grown up thinking I just had one sister, and now I have another who's out of her mind. I had no idea my Dad was hiding this huge secret from me for such a long time, and when I found him at this place with Rika... I can't explain it. Both of them are fueling this fire in the other, and it isn't healthy. Rika wants to shape the world into one that can't hurt her and my Dad is doing everything and more to make sure that she gets what she wants."

V isn't so sure about all of this either, "I think... she's trying to recreate what she didn't have when she was wrong. Rika was adopted, and she didn't have a very good childhood with her family. I believe that... since she found out you existed... she wants to start over, but..." he trailed, unsure if he wanted to finish that sentence.

"She's going about doing it in the wrong way," I looked away from him. "She's been trying to manipulate me to see the world the way that she does because she honestly believes that if you are cruel then you may never be hurt. Rika wants me to believe in that, but that's not healthy and it's not the way anyone should feel. I can't forgive Rika. I know you don't want her to be punished, but I can't say that I feel the same as you do, V. I can't forgive her for what she's done to Saeran, and by extension, the amount of grief that she's put you through. I don't think I ever will be capable of the kindness of that magnitude... my heart just isn't in it. I just want to do whatever I can to make sure that nobody else gets hurts because of what she's doing. I want her to be stopped, and for her to get the care she needs for her head before she can hurt anyone else."

"...I understand." V said, quietly. "I didn't expect you to feel differently. I just appreciate that you've given me space to work this out without the RFA knowing about this mess. I want the same. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore because of mine and Rika's love, it just isn't fair to the world to have to deal with our quarrel. So many people have already been involved in this mess and they shouldn't have been in the first place. I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can make sure you can get out of this place."

I stared at him, perplexed. "...V?"

"I will find a way to protect you, Saeran, and Saeyoung from Rika."

That proclamation hung in the air like a crashing wave against the shore.

"Lila, I promise I will do whatever I can for you," V said. His words didn't reach his eyes but he meant what he was trying to say. He just seemed so defeated that it didn't feel like he could do anything, the outcome would always be the same. "Knowing that Rika would do these cruel things to her own sister, and to Saeran... I struggle to see how she has become the person you have seen in this place, I wish you had met under better circumstances given your true relationship. The Rika that I once knew... the one with kindness in her heart, she had always longed for a family of her own that felt right. She might have been much happier with someone like you in her life."

"...Possibly in another lifetime," I whisper to him. "It might have been different. But who is to say? She had the RFA, Yoosung, even you, and she still turned out like this, V. I wish there was a time when everyone could have been happy but it doesn't seem like you're going to be able to make everybody happy once this is over."

"I know," V says honestly. He stares at his hands for a moment and then looks back at me. "I know what you mean."

My lips curl into a frown. "I'm sorry that it's like this, V, but we have to keep pushing forward instead of looking behind us. There's no changing what happened in the past... but you can steer the future however you want. Always remember that. You don't have to handle this on your own, either. I know you want to do this alone, but you can't possibly handle all of this by yourself. First, I want to get Saeran out of this place. Once I don't have to worry about him getting hurt anymore by her hands, and then I'll do whatever I can to help you fix this. I don't think that this place can survive without her at the helm, and without Saeran to back her up... her threats can only go far ahead in her wicked game of chance."

It hangs like an anchor sinking to the bottom of the harbor. I can't look at him when it makes the air so tight. V understands what I'm saying. If he's listening to any of that, I'm not sure. We've had this same conversation a few times in the past... but it never seems to get through to him as I want it too. I know that the RFA has been able to survive all kinds of disasters. I know that it should be okay in the future for them... even if it wasn't for me. I had the confidence that they could pull everything up from the bottom and start again.

V's rests his hands against my shoulder, suddenly, and I look back at him.

"I can't possibly let my own sister continue to destroy everything," I say, softly. "There's no telling what kind of awful things will happen if she isn't stopped by making this place as she wants."

"I can't bear the image, either," V admits. I know he means those very painful words by the defeated tone in his voice. He's so tired... he's been fighting this battle for so long, ever since he had fought to save those twins, these past ten years have been difficult for him. I can't imagine the length of the things that I don't know.

Just... Just need to have faith.

"The RFA is a family, right?" I asked.

He says, "...Yes, I suppose so."

"Families look out for each other, V, especially the ones that you've chosen to keep around you because they're dear to your heart," I said. I can't bring myself to look away from him when I speak. "I actually admire how closely tethered your bonds are. I know this is difficult but you should trust them. I can't promise that it won't be ugly, but I know that you've all been through so much together that you'll always be there for one another... no matter what happens. I earnestly believe that even if they're angry at you for a moment, it won't last. I imagine the RFA will be there for you throughout whatever road awaits you."

"You're apart of this family, now, too, Lila. Don't count yourself out."

I can't believe his kindness and how far it reaches.

I find myself smiling, however weak it is, it's still a sincere smile. "I appreciate you saying so... I've not had so many people in my company before, sometimes it's hard to see myself with friends... much less the ones as close as yours. I want to believe that this can be fixed... we just have to keep trying to fight this mess."

There are faint footsteps in the hallway. It seems that whoever had been on a break was coming back to guard the room once again. It signals that V needs to get out of here before anyone notices that something is amiss. His eyes look in the direction of the doorway, and he spares me a parting glance. "I'm going to be close by to make sure you're protected from whatever they might try. I don't know what they have planned... but please... please, stay safe until you're rescued from this."


	27. Hurts like Hell | Unknown

XXVII

"Hurts like Hell."

* * *

"..."

Fingers pressed against the keys.

Tinkering and tugging had proven to be oh-so-very-eventful, and he couldn't simply just sit there and muddle over this information. He had opened the floodgates for a brief moment before the damn thing crashed in front of him, but what he had seen... he could not unsee. What he had set aside as merely nothing had turned out to be this very thing that would shift the tide of everything if they wanted to use it. He would have to toggle the settings to open it once more to get out what he needed, piece by piece... but... he couldn't focus.

How could he continue to take this thing apart without bothering his toy?

She was the one that had begged him never to do it. He had to see her face before he got everything he wanted out of it. Saeran thought he would be satisfied with the information, but he was not.

It revealed something to him that didn't make sense. Saeran had awake for quite some time and how could he sleep when he knew what he knew? When facts and figures didn't make sense.

Who would be able to sleep when they know that in some other universe... everyone thinks they are a character in a video game.

He had even forgone his dosage of elixir for the past few hours just to keep his mental clarity at its peak just to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Apparently, people really believed his entire universe was a video game for people to just play.

This game... this thing that seemed so insignificant... it wasn't just any game. It was based on the RFA. It had information on the members. It foretold of the future and events that could be possible. It had things that Saeran couldn't believe with his own eyes. At that moment where everything had been revealed to him... he could see future timelines, he could see those members existing and living, and he could see himself reflected.

It was only a moment.

A flash of information... not meant to be seen. But he had seen something that twisted him up inside... and after that moment, Saeran merely could not focus on this game anymore. It was like he had flicked this switch. He couldn't stop his racing thoughts.

Sans the existential crisis that would have plagued anyone upon learning such a fact, Saeran had turned his attention to more concrete facts. How could Lila have had information about the future? Even if it was a future that had not happened... or futures that would not happen... there were fragments of things that no one should know. It made him wonder of her universe and how it worked. It was such a strange place where anything seemed to possible. Saeran should have known that something like this would happen, or he should have thought harder about why the Savior had been so keen on tricking Lila using that plotline. He and others were nothing but fictitious in her realm if there was anything to go by with this application. It was like a game... no, it was a game.

It was like she was playing a game with them.

They were a game to her, point blank.

There were so many routes and options. He barely could flick his mouse through them before the same thing broke on him again. Saeran saw so many pieces of the future and timelines that could happen. Places and people winning against paradise... paradise succeeding... so many futures. He nearly couldn't believe what he was seeing until he saw himself reflected on the screen at one point.

Saeran scowled. "She says she wasn't playing with us... but she's been playing with us for a long time. What do you make of that... you airhead? She was lying to you far more then she let on,  _Ray_."

The idiot was nearly nonexistent, but his voice had been just a little louder in the back of his head ever since Lila had caused her trouble. That weak noise was crying out at him for impeaching Lila's privacy... but he felt hurt as well... hurt that Lila had hidden something from them. This was the kind of whispered secret that shouldn't have been kept to her chest.

 _She had to have her reasons._ That voice whispered.

 **She could have given them everything.**  He countered the thought.

 _She wouldn't have lied without a reason._  It tried.

 _You lied to her for a reason. What's the difference? There's an ulterior motive somewhere in the midst of this._  Saeran would think. With his fingers burning, he set out to unlock it all. The first breach had been enough to make leeway inside of it. The error code that it gave him meant nothing. He booted up his program, and set it to restore all of the broken files.

In just a few hours... he would have everything.

He would have all of the future in his hands... instead of just a glimpse of it.

"This really was nothing but a game to her, but however the hell she got a hold of something like this is beyond me. She's not smart enough to have made this... whoever was, they're going to need to be dealt with for spreading misinformation about paradise. Oh, the Savior isn't going to be happy about that." He muttered underneath his breath, "Unless this was the point of bringing Lila here... because she had all of this on them."

It made sense in that perspective. Someone with foresight could really aid their plans. Of course, making the RFA appear as though they were the good guys was such poor taste and explained why Lila had been fighting Mint Eye so hard. They weren't the good guys. They were the bad guys. They were the ones that hurt others and surrounded themselves with people who hurt others.

Had Ray been able to do his job, Lila would have given them everything that she had without warning! There would have been no time wasted in this place... but she wasted so much by doing what she did. He might not have emerged had it not been for her mistakes, so... he couldn't be angry with the mess she had made.

But he was.

Clearly... clearly the girl had some sort of idea when she came to this plan when she knew this was a game to her... their lives... she must have been thrown for a loop when she realized her game wasn't true. This... Mystic Messenger... this... dating simulation. That word alone explained why the Savior told Ray to do what he did. This was the easiest model for Lila to work with. A dating game... where she could romance anyone she wanted... any of those stupid RFA members... where she could toy with him and lose herself to whatever shameless fantasies she had.

Why had the idiot ignored them though...? She could have had those idiots.

Lila kept persisting to learn about Ray... to learn about Saeran... to learn about him.

It didn't make any sense.

Of all the future outcomes and routes that he had seen at that moment had only been with those traitors, with those fools,  _with the RFA_. This game seemed to allude to only letting her get with those idiots. It ignored him and made him seem like a bad guy. It made him sick to his stomach. No outcome to exist with him... no, she could choose him. It was like he was nothing. It was like the game didn't want him to own Lila like these others.

Oh, but the fact he had her right underneath his fingers... just to spite this game... that made him very pleased.

The fact that none of these futures were happening... the fact that Lila was in this place... this reality was not the game she knew. She had nothing to go on. She came here blindly and threw herself at the so-called villain without even blinking... oh, what a bad little girl. She wanted the bad guy. She had got the bad guy. This thing had no diction over what happened to them.

It wasn't the future they would have ahead of them.

No... it wouldn't be the future they would have together. Saeran would stop these outcomes. Of course, he could, he was the strongest. Any thought of weakness or resistance to the future of paradise should have been ignored. It meant nothing. Why had he even been concerned about these futures that didn't mean anything since she was with him? Why had he even monetarily wondered what it would mean for him to be fictitious... when he knew the game she held didn't show this plane if existence...? This thing spoke of time separate from where they were. It couldn't control him. It didn't do such a thing. The fact alone that he had Lila underneath his touch... her body in Magenta... no outsiders in this place to stop him... none of these futures were truth... because Lila was _with him_.

Because Lila was at his side... this game meant nothing.

This world they were living in didn't seem to be the one that existed in the game. It was another reality in it of itself, and this information did nothing but help Mint Eye gain the upper hand on what could be. That's all that it would be good for when he had it all in front of him. No wonder that idiot had been hesitant with her precious information. If they knew what she had was almost useless... the toy would be truly trash. The Savior would have never tried to go the lengths she was... they would have taken care of Lila the minute she arrived in paradise.

He knew one thing, that timeline showed him to be the personality that came out on top... his dark facade... it would destroy Ray... The two personalities had always existed... what would it be like when both of them weren't like that? What would be like to be whole...? One entire person of darkness instead of being of both halves...?

No... why would he think that?

Ray was better off gone.

He had to be the strongest otherwise... they... they would lose it all. There was a reason why he was the strongest. He was the one that would make sure that this body... this form... this... whatever they were... would never be forced to experience pain. Saeran took in a breath and looked down at his hands with ached from working so hard.

While he didn't have everything stabilized to know all the possible futures and outcomes, he had enough of this information to put it in Lila's face and watch her cry. He wanted to see her as she crumbled in front of him. How she would try to tell him things that didn't make sense. What was her excuse? What was she going to tell him when he revealed he knew what she knew? Did she know all the possible futures? Did she have the ones where he won? Did she have the ones where she groveled at his knees? If there were futures where those idiots had her as their property... surely some had to exist where he was on top from the start.

Just because he hadn't seen something of that reality didn't mean it didn't exist... right...?

Why had she chosen him?

Saeran had to know. He had to know why she did what she did instead of staying on a path that meant she would be with one of those idiots... those traitors... those... RFA. He didn't have the patience to break this game apart piece by piece. Why should he wait for his computer to fix the game? He had the person with all of the answers in her toy room, and she was only a few minutes away from him. He wanted to hear every little word come out of Lila's mouth.

"I need... her excuses... I need to hear her voice. I want... I want to hear her explanation. I need to know... I need to know why... need to find out why she's done this all..." Saeran muttered underneath his breath. That's why... he needed things from the princess. He needed to see her face. He needed to speak with her about her secrets. He didn't want anyone to know these secrets yet... they wouldn't understand these things. They wouldn't accept it. Saeran knew that he had to hear from his toy.

She had the answers underneath her palm and it didn't matter that he hurt like hell thinking of realities where she wasn't at his side. The only thing that mattered was how strongly he felt and how he didn't want to lose his toy.

Saeran sprung from his chair and stormed throughout the compound towards his Lila. The people that he passed along the way trembled and looked the other way, some with bow their heads out of respect, but they all knew to get the hell out of his way when he was heading towards his pet. Unfortunately, it appeared as though there was a roadblock. He had walked all the way there but there was an issue. The idiots guarding the place were still standing in his way and they didn't seem to want to budge at all.

Still, still, these idiots were trying to keep him out of this room.

Saeran wasn't in the mood for their nonsense. He strode up to the door but a hand blocks his path and keeps him from touching the door knobs. He glares at the guard that blocks him.

"I can't let you inside." He says.

"Out of my way. She's a goner, it shouldn't matter who does or who doesn't seem the girl. I'm going to have some fun with the girl before she's gone for good. What's the harm in that, you idiot?" He hissed. Saeran was belligerent. His voice echoed throughout the hallway, just as it had when he had been stopped from entering my room the first time. He sounded rightly pissed off because they were still giving him the workaround. He stomped his foot against the ground and repeated himself for what had to be the fifth time since he had stormed up the stairs. "You better let me inside of this room. I'm getting tired of you idiots keeping me from my own business!"

The man was hesitant, "The Savior said..."

"You heard the Savior approve of me with your own ears, yesterday, didn't you? Or are you deaf?!" Saeran demanded, and when the man shook his head to that. He leaned forward with his mint eyes as cold as ice. "So, get the hell out of my way! What's so hard to understand about this? Do you want me to reserve a seat for you at the next cleansing session? Do you really want to find out how strong I am, or are you going to move your ass out of the way and do as I tell you to do? The Savior already approved of me. She said it herself that you should listen to me. So, why the hell are you still standing there trying to ignore my orders?"

"...Yes. Go ahead, Mr. Saeran, do as you please." He whispers, eyes wide with fear.

Saeran was pleased with himself. "That's what I fucking thought you were going to say."

He yanked open the door and slammed it behind him. His mint eyes searched around the room until he located what he was looking for. Lila was sitting underneath the window pane with her eyes trained out of the window. She must have been thinking about how close her end was. There was less than a day until she was cleansed. "There you are, toy. I thought you were be hiding from me. You look so pitiful sitting there, I bet you thought you were going to be alone until they dragged you to the basement. I told you that I would do everything to see you. I bet you're scared... oh, well, you better be scared of me. I should let you know that I've finally cracked your game. I finally know why you thought Ray would never trust you."

Her eyes are widened, and she immediately looks down her lap instead of meeting his gaze as he storms across the room to be next to her side. "How... how much did you see, Saeran?" Lila's voice is soft, delicate, even. "How much do you know?"

Saeran takes a seat across from his toy and stares her down so hard he knows she can feel his gaze on her skin. "I've seen the future you've been hiding from us... multiple futures... you know all these juicy details about the RFA, each and every one of them. I have no idea how you got ahold of this. You're not smart enough to craft something like this. Someone who knows too much about this world crafted this... someone who knows the lives of these idiots and is trying to make them look saintly. Well, you know it's all false... look at where you are now, and who you're standing with. Where we exist is outside of this so-called Mystic Messenger."

The name makes the princess flinch.

It only makes him feel strong, "I only got a small look at what you've been hiding... but I saw enough that told me that you could have been with any one of those idiots if you wanted... and yet, you stayed at this place with the villain... you purposely chose to stay with the villain who could do whatever he wants with you... That's what I struggle to understand knowing your soft mushy heart, but I guess I'll never understand how your head works. It's just a dumb and pitiful place that I bet you don't even know the answer for your yourself."

"Saeran... you're not the..." Her voice is quiet. Lila looked up at him, then, and her eyes are wrought with something he doesn't understand. "You're not the villain."

Now, he's intrigued.

"Oh, I'm not the villain? What am I in your so-called game?" Saeran asked.

"Someone who got caught in something he never should have, you were... dragged into something against your will," Lila answers, not breathing as she does so. She looks unsure of her words. She doesn't know what to say. "If you had... if you had... seen everything... there's... so much that... they're... I mean... you would know the truth... about your... your..."

Saeran doesn't like that implication. What doesn't he know?

He scoffs, she can't even think of a good excuse. She's babbling around the answer. "What nonsense are you trying to spout now? The truth? Hah! I've seen futures were I'm in control... never Ray... no sign of that airhead... I've liked what I've seen and I haven't even seen it all! It's a shame I don't know all the ways I could have had you... Though, it doesn't exactly matter what those futures hold. Those things are never going to happen, princess, mark my words, here. That's why I came to see you... to tell you that Mint Eye will stop the RFA from thinking they're capable of anything and when we're done with them, it's game over. It's not a win for them. It's a win for us... all of us, princess, all... of... us. You would be sorely mistaken if you thought me seeing any of that would change my mind."

Lila's hands are trembling against her knees as he talks down at her, once again. He grins, widely at this. "I'll know it all eventually once my algorithm completes the restore of the corrupted files. Everything you've hidden now belongs to me. Every little secret you've carried close to your chest, it's all mine for the taking. Your fate belongs to me. What happens to you next belongs to me. I decide what happens to my toy. I make the decisions. Knowing all your little secrets means that I am the one that chooses your fate. Nobody else."

Lila looks like a scared little toy -

and he likes that.

Saeran likes that it seems as though this game is his now. Every option is his now. He can deem the future once he finalizes the game with one final shot. Lila has no way to leverage things against him. It won't work. He knows her secrets. His secrets are her secrets. She belongs to him. He can't upset when this outcome is what he gets. It's what he wanted all along. Lila, and what happens to Lila... it's his choice, it should have been his choice from the start. This is the key to keeping his toy with him. This is how he's going to keep Lila at his side. This is it. This is what he's been searching for- for so long. It's this. This is what he's wanted.

He wants his toy at his side.

He'll be damned if he doesn't get his way.

"I can't be too angry with my toy. She's given me everything I've wanted. You've given me so much that it almost seems like you've done me quite the special charity. I have everything and more that I can use to destroy that redhead. I can get rid of him, I can make him go away forever. I have him in the palm of my hands. I can crush him. I see my future and I've seen who I can be. I can be everything that the Savior's ever wanted! I can be the strongest! I can be the strongest of them all!" Saeran laughed. He is lost in a fit of laughter that he just can't seem to quit. It's so hilarious to him that despite how hard she's fought him, he's got what he wanted anyway.

"Saeran..." Her eyes are watering. "No, you don't understand... that's not..."

It's Lila that doesn't get it!

She doesn't understand.

He's the ticket to her salvation.

The only future where both of them are safe- no, no... together. The only kind of future where he knows that his toy is still his toy... and her personality isn't lost to the elixir... it's where he's in charge of his darkness.

That's when he rests his hands against her shoulders and shakes her attention to him. His hard voice is determined, and she stares at him with those broken down brown eyes. "We could have it all, Lila. I've seen it. I have everything that ensures your status to me. You've given all that I've ever needed to make sure the Savior doesn't get rid of you! Can you believe it? There's no need for you to be cleansed, toy! There's no reason to get rid of you from my company anymore! You've given me everything to ensure paradise is everything that it's meant to be! You'll never be forced to leave my side unless I say so! Aren't you excited? Aren't you overwhelmed? You'll get to stay by my side as darkness overwhelms the light!"

"Please... this will only bring you nothing but pain, Saeran, you'll hurt so much if you keep going like this," Lila said. Her trembling hands reach up and brush against his own as if she's trying to mess with his head. "If you go through with using that information to hurt people... you'll never be happy... you'll only ensure that we can't escape this place and you'll be doomed forever to the pain... you can never be happy in this place, Saeran. Please, I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to get hurt when you learn about everything. I don't want to see you in pain anymore."

She sounds so sincere.

It makes him sick.

"Don't you prefer to be yourself? Because if I don't take control of this... you'll be gone... replaced with the kind of princess the Savior deems ideal for eternal paradise!" He demands, but his voice is still low. "If you aren't my property! They won't care! You'll be cleansed if you don't do what I tell you to do! So, listen to me, toy! I'm doing what's best for you!"

"Saeran, you can stop this... please... just listen to me for once, just once! I'm begging you just to hear me out... just once... this one time... just..." Lila trailed.

Her trembling fingers are brave enough to reach up and touch his own powerful touch. It feels like when you touch a heated stone without an oven mitt to encase it. It hurts his skin, it burns through his skin like acid through his skin. "I'm telling you this so you won't hurt yourself! I don't want us to be stuck in this place filled with pain any longer! I don't want this. You don't really want this! So why are you trying to make sure that our fates are sealed? You can't do this to yourself!" The tears are spilling from her eyes even faster now. "I know you don't want to hurt. But this isn't the way to stop your bleeding, this will only make it so much worse. Please, if anything... just stop this, and save yourself from this place. I fear if you stay here any longer then you won't be able to ever get better!"

She's begging him, now, she's begging that he not save her from destruction. That's what she's telling him what to do. She doesn't even seem to care about what's going to happen to her if he did such a thing. She wants him to save himself? Besides how garish and wrong that is! She's telling him what to do and he told her not to do that! How ungrateful of his toy! Who did she think she was? She was lucky that he even wanted to keep her! Lila wasn't even useful anymore!

She's lucky he isn't throwing her away like trash!

Lila is lucky she's breathing.

She's lucky to even exist.

Why does that thought scorch his head? That's when Saeran stands up and shoves her away from him. Her words are hot, and they remind him of something he can't understand. He's too angry to think about it! He stomps his foot into the ground, indignant. "You can't give me orders. Who do you think you are? I told you-you should have listened to me. Things won't ever go back to the mushy way you had it with Ray, you could have chosen me, you could have had me and that should have been enough for you! Do you know how ungrateful you know?! I'm trying to do something for you! Yet you reject it! You would rather perish! Why are you fighting this when you could be by my side in paradise?! Would you rather be thrown away like trash?!"

Lila is still looking at him, with this pitiful look. It's like she's a dog that's been kicked by its master. It reminds him of something sour that he can't quite put his tongue on. It's like a faded memory of a bad thing he doesn't want to touch. And Lila, she's so much like a dog... more like an unruly puppy. Sometimes she does what he wants, and other times she lashes out at him like an angry dog that wants more affection. She stands on her own two feet, however wobbly and uneven she is as she manages to do it, which is an accomplishment! She's hardly eaten enough to keep her awake... much less give her the energy to keep energized.

"Saeran," She said. She's reached her peak. She's going to keep fighting him. Why is she fighting him? Why does she fight him? Why does she want him to see it than how it is? To protect herself? So she can escape and get with one of those others that she likely thinks are more worthy of her affection? He can't stand the thought. "I know you're angry and confused right now... but you don't understand what I want... or what you really want. Sometimes half of what you're saying doesn't make sense with your actions. Why would you want to be stuck in this place without recognizing what it really is? How can you look around this place and think it's paradise? It's not. Just take a look around, and look at everyone here! Yourself! You aren't happy about this. Ray wasn't happy about this. You have to have noticed how miserable everyone is."

"You don't deserve to say anything! Stop talking!" Saeran hissed. "So listen up... do you know why you're going to be cleansed? Because you did everything wrong! You open your mouth like that and act like you get a say in the matter! You say stuff like that and you know it makes her angry! You keep speaking that nonsense and try to change everything that you don't think aligns with your wants! You're no different than some hopeful princess who won't give up on someone who can't be saved. The world isn't colorful. It's black and white, and you're an airhead for daring to dream, Lila! You're good for nothing. I could have been made sure we won this fight from the start, and you hid everything from us! I should be the one that should be allowed to get rid of you! I should be the one that decides what happens to you!"

Her breath is uneven, but she speaks through her anxiety. "This place isn't paradise, Saeran! Surely you've seen that by now. Somewhere inside of you, you know that! They do terrible things to people in this place, terrible to you, and for what? In the name of helping people? How does this place help people at all? They're scared into thinking that they're happier this way, happy with being pushed around and hurt in the name of her truth, but they're not happy! You're not happy! Ray wasn't either! The only thing in this place is fear and control! That's the only thing she has on everyone. She uses that to twist your head around, and have her way. It's not right. She's been doing this to you for years, and I don't even know how long it's been. It's not okay. You don't deserve to be treated the way you are."

She holds her shoulders tight. "I hate to see you hurting. Why do you think they wouldn't let you see me in the first place? That's an order straight from your so-called Savior. She told them not to let you see me anymore in the middle of the night when you were working. That's why you haven't been able to come in here as much as you want!" She cried.

The Savior told them to keep him out? Why would Lila claim such a thing? Why would she order something against that? Why would Lila even try to make him believe such a lie? He had heard her say that he was the strongest and that everyone should obey him! The Savior thought he was the most powerful person in paradise. Everyone should obey him. She could have never ordered something against his wants.

He wasn't Ray!

He couldn't be treated like the Savior did to Ray!

Saeran can't believe what he's hearing. He's told himself time and time again that everything Lila says is nonsense, but she always somehow finds even crazier things to utter! "You're lying! You're just trying to play games with my head! What kind of logic is that?! This game could make sure that paradise is perfect once and for all! You don't know anything about me! You think you know me but you don't! Why would improving paradise hurt me? I'm in such a violent mood right now, if you keep trying to fight me I'm going to go ahead and get rid of you myself. I've told you countless times listen to me or face the punishment! You just nod your head and do everything I want you to do from now on! Do you understand me?"

Lila's trembling legs seem as though they may buckle at any time but she's fighting to stay upright and keep her eyes trained onto his. She looks so pitiful and broken.

" _Saeran..._ " His name leaves her lips in such a painful way.

It doesn't matter what she's arguing about! He isn't going to listen to Lila. He doesn't want to hear these silly words. It didn't make sense. Nothing makes sense! Lila doesn't make sense to him! Nothing about the way he feels when he is with her makes any sense to him. She throws his world into a living hell where left means right and down means up. He wants to throw her away, he wants to keep her close, he wants to touch her all over, he wants to thrash her for looking at him with hopeful eyes, he wants to rile her up, he wants to squash her smile, and then... it's just a headache. It's just a pain in his head that makes no sense.

It's a painful tugging at the back of his head that he can't ignore.

It's an endless swirling typhoon of wants and needs.

She's blubbering like a baby as she tries to beg him to not do what needs to be done. But it has to happen... He needs it to happen. He needs to be the strongest. He has to become it. He has to be the strongest in paradise. If he isn't strong, then they can rip everything away from him. Saeran can't bear the idea of losing someone again. It's not weak to need someone at his side. He's always had the Savior... so why is it so bad he needs this toy? This can't be a weakness... He isn't weak. It's not weak to want a toy that sits at his knee. It's not weak to need to torment a toy until she cries. It's not weak to need a toy at his side. It's not weak to want a toy that wants him back. It makes... It makes him strong.

This is what he makes him so very strong... and that's why he wants to keep his toy so badly, right?

He staggards forwards towards the girl. His mind growing more and more overwhelmed with these thoughts. "If you don't listen to me, then they're going to throw you away. If you aren't my toy... if you don't belong to me... they're going to get rid of you, you airhead! I could have been made sure we won this fight from the start, and you hid everything! I should be the one that should be allowed to get rid of you! I don't understand why they won't let me do it! Why can't I enjoy my toy? Why can't I decide what happens to my toy? Why do I have to miss out on all of the fun? I was promised that I would be able to do anything I wanted but they deny me!"

Lila gasps, stumbles, and allows her back to hit the wall. There's no escape from her fate... there's no escaping this darkness that surrounds them... there's no changing the future... this is the way that it has to be.

By the time that Saeran reaches her, his breathing is hard and his eyes are wild. "I'll throw you away, you bug! You're nothing but a useless airhead who can't even be grateful! You heard me tell you to shut up!"

That's when he hears her whisper something that cuts through his panic and facade like nothing ever has before. It was only a couple of words... they should have meant nothing to him but it made him remember. It made him see something. It made him see someone in front of him that he thought was long gone and dead. It was like he was seeing the ghosts of his pasts... it was like everything that she was saying to him was bringing out these thoughts and memories that he couldn't stand.

"Please...  _please don't throw me away_."

It was like he could see himself... like he could see his childhood that had long been suppressed in his memories. The painful thoughts that made him scream out during his night terrors. The burns on his wrists and ankles... his voice going hoarse from crying... clawing at the concrete walls and praying to let it all end... being left behind... abandoned... left behind with such an awful woman who hated his guts. When he stared down at Lila he couldn't make the floodgates close anymore.

It was like a wretch had been thrown and it could never be undone.

Saeran could see himself reflected in those pitiful eyes of hers, and recalled staring up at his own mother and begging her to not throw him away. Had he truly become like that woman? The thought alone was enough to trigger a crippling pain in his head. It shot through his entire body like a bolt of lightning, and he immediately clutched his hair and dug his nails into his scalp. It did not ease his pain. It did nothing to stop the pressure. It just kept growing... growing by the minute. "Ugh... it hurts."

He felt a small touch against his arm, and he opened his eyes once again to see Lila reaching out towards him with worried eyes. It's as if she wants to ask if he's okay, but she can't find her voice. That has to be fake. She's not worried about him. She's probably laughing at him for being in pain! This girl is the reason he's in so much pain. She made him remember something he should have never remembered.

His breath is labored, and he glares at Lila through the pounding pain in his skull. It hurts to feel the light in his eyes but he refuses to show weakness. "Don't laugh at me! I'll throw you away. I'm nothing like that woman... I'm not her! I'm not that woman! It's all your fault I'm thinking of her! This is because you forgot how useless you are and talked to me as if your opinion really matters! You're an airhead! You're a useless, stupid toy!" He gritted his teeth. "How dare you make me think about these things!"

He's like a loaded gun.

His trigger has been pulled.

Saeran knocks Lila to the ground. She falls no faster then a ragdoll would as that's all she was. His hands are wrapped around her throat before he realizes what he's doing. His eyes are like daggers, his voice is like ice, and his grip was so tight that she was visibly startled by his actions. It had to burn. It had to ache. It had to string. He could see nothing but the pain. He could feel nothing but the pain in his heart and in his mind. All she could do was quiver against the ground as he settled his fiery rage. "I'll kill you. I'll just go ahead and kill you! There's no point in keeping a stupid toy! You can't torment me. I'll be the one that torments! I'll be okay. I'll be okay as long as you're in pain. You need to be below me! I'm the one in control! You can't bend my will. Show me how you writhe in pain!"

"S-Saeran... s-stop," Lila wheezes and chokes out her tiny, insignificant cry. "Pl-please..!"

A sick, twisted, dastardly chuckle left his lips. "That's right. It's so painful, isn't it? You should tremble some more, you should be scared! No one will ever be allowed to hurt me or torture me! You're the proof of that! I'm not stupid. I'm not weak. I'm not useless! I'm smart! I'm strong! I am the strongest! No one can ever look down at me! No one should ever do try to do it again! I'm the only person in this entire place that's worth anything to the Savior! And I can do anything that she wants me to do to make sure of that!"

Her eyes are pitiful. "St-stop i-it..."

It hurts.

His head hurts.

This is just a blur to him. It's like his body is acting without even thinking. He's strong. He's the strongest. He can do anything to prove that status. He would do anything to hear the praise of his Savior. She was the only person who cared about him... right...? Right...? Why did Lila's words from earlier keep buzzing in his head? Why wouldn't it stop? The Savior would have never ordered the believers to stop him. She would have never done anything that would upset him. She had always wanted the best for him. Savior always promised that he was a good boy. He was the one who would inherit everything... he would destroy all of his pain and flourish.

Saeran just had to get rid of Lila.

" _C-Can't... breathe..._ " Lila rasps, her voice was broken.

Something flashes through his memory.

_"Ugh, I can't breathe. You're choking me... Mom..." Saeran struggles but - it's for naught. He's weak. He's not capable of protecting himself._ _The young boy coughed. He can't make it stop. He wants... h_ _e wishes that Saeyoung was here._ _Saeran can only stare at the woman in horror, as his body struggles to catch some air. He just wants to take in another breath and she grips him even harder than before._

"Stop making a fuss!" He hisses at the girl, fueled by the ghosts of the past and his anger. It was like repeating vicious words that he had heard once in his life, these words were harsh enough to twist his heart and they should have to bend hers. "You should know your place. Why don't you know your place?! You should stay silent like a grave. Stop pissing me the hell off, for Christ's sake!"

Why did it hurt?

_Why wouldn't it stop?_

"You're weak and stupid... You should consider yourself blessed if you manage to keep breathing." Saeran uttered, watching as she squirmed. The hysteria was flooding his brain and he couldn't stop it. He reached a sickening conclusion and screamed in her face as if it would make Lila stop, she had to go away. That was the only way for these memories to go away and leave him. "I... I can even kill you! Yes... I can! I can do that if they want! That's how strong I am! I can do anything! I'm capable of anything!"

Lila's eyes are dim, so growing very dim, as she lashes out underneath him but he refuses to budge. "Even.. if you killed me... y-you won't f-feel better... y-you won't b-be saved from t-the pain."

"I will be so much better! Once you're gone for good, I'll be so much stronger. I'll stand taller, and I'll have no fears in my heart. I'll protect paradise with all of my power. They'll recognize me! They'll look at me with fearful eyes and they'll listen to my every order, never once daring to think they can cross someone like me! I'll be so much happier then I used to be, Lila..." Saeran hissed. His grip on her throat was loosened, and he released her from his tight grip but she was still pinned to the ground. "You need to tremble in pain. You need to cry. I want you to cry out in pain...! When you're in pain... oh when you're in so much delicious pain...!"

Saeran's doesn't feel alive when he isn't with Lila.

That's why he has to make it so clear why he's done what he's done, and why he's trying to keep her close to him. "Bugs like you... can't survive in this world... you have to be heartless if you want to survive. You have to keep your head down if you want to breathe. If you fight... if you try to stop the pain... you'll only get hurt more. Don't you understand that? that's why Ray couldn't exist any longer then he did... you're doomed to eternal pain if you try to fight. Accept your fate, otherwise... you'll only get burned."

"You might be numb when you succumb to it... and I can't have that," Saeran leaned down closer with their faces only mere inches apart. Her shallow breath felt warm against his cheek. It makes him reach out and caress her cheek where her tears have been overflowing. It's like he can feel this sense that he's been lacking. What he misses when he's trapped in his intelligence room all alone. "This places feels so warm. It feels like I'm in such a warm cozy place... I love this feeling. It's hot, angry, passionate... the way you look at me fills me with energy... but when I leave this room... it feels so pointless... I can feel nothing but endless frustration. and numbness all over my body... I... I... I'm protected... when you cry out in pain. It feels like I can do anything when I'm with you... you have to keep crying out in pain... you have to be tormented by me... you have to be my toy. The only time I feel anything is when I'm with you."

He can't bear the thought of losing this.

He can't bear the thought of seeing those eyes wrought with numbness.

He said he could get rid of her just like that... but he sincerely could never do such a thing to his toy.

His heart would be numb forever without her at his side.

Saeran's voice dropped flat. "I don't want to lose this feeling in my chest. But if... if you're gone... if you're dead forever... if they take you away from me like they're going to do. What's the point in going on? I will be cursed to be empty forever! I will feel numb with no way to fix it. This fire won't return... it'll be blown out... and this empty feeling I get once I leave your room will never stop!" His face feels damp. His eyes are watering. He hasn't yet realized it but his mint eyes are weeping for so many reasons that he can not understand. And Lila, oh Lila... the pitiful princess of the RFA who possesses such a kind heart... she's such a fool for looking at him with those delicate eyes.

The eyes that he thought he couldn't stand... he can't stand them... can he?

He's the idiot.

He's the one that he hates... not Lila.

The haunting memory of the demon in his past will never leave his heart. Those words that he had been saying to Lila... those words that he had barking at her to make it all go away... those words... those words had belonged to that woman. He wasn't speaking to Lila... she wasn't the one who he was fighting this entire time. He doesn't realize it at the time, but he's whispering the most vivid words he had heard his own mother told him. "What an airhead... What a good-for-nothing... You're useless, Saeran Choi. That won't change even if you grow up."

"Saeran," his name on her lips like a bell. All it takes is that word from her lips. She doesn't have to say anything else for him to realize what she's trying to say to him.

Lila sees right through him.

She sees right through every one of his masks. It scares him that this woman can see through him.

Lila reaches up towards with her shaking hand and rests it against his cheek. Her fingers brush away the moist tears from his cheeks. "You're very strong, Saeran." She whispers at him with such a twisted and sincere statement from her mouth. "You don't have to torture someone to prove it. You can be strong however you want to be, you don't have to let others dictate how you choose to exist. You've always been strong. You just weren't sure how to apply it to heal your broken heart. I've always known you were strong and capable of more then you believe... and so have you."

Like a bullet to his head, those words smack him without warning. He doesn't know how to react to this. The only thing that he knows how to do is to be angry. It's all he's ever known. It's the quickest thing he can do to protect his heart.

"Just who do you think you are? Who do you think you are?! How... how dare you say that to me!" His words fizzled into nothing but his heavy and panicked breathing. "You... You... I can't stand it! You spin my world into chaos! My head... It feels like it'll explode. It hurts... hurts like hell... It hurts so much... make it stop... Goddammit!"

He bolted out of the room before she could touch his heart again.

* * *

**Rika has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Rika:**  There you are.

 **Rika:** I wonder if you're smiling in victory.

 **Wisteria:**...What do you mean?

 **Wisteria:**  Did something happen...?

 **Rika:** A shame, I thought you would have my answer. You don't seem to know anything. That's unfortunate... but things tend to happen, we'll deal with this as it comes. I'll tell you what's happened just to see your reaction.

 **Rika:** Saeran has gone missing. Thanks to that, I had to postpone your ceremony for this evening... All preparation was close to completion. But he had to go and lose himself.

 **Rika:** It won't be perfect if I can't drain you while he watches on.

 **Wisteria:** Huh. Here I thought you had said I couldn't do anything to make a difference here. Seems like Saeran can think for himself, maybe that's why he's left.

 **Rika:** Didn't I already tell you your influence on that boy is not the light?

 **Rika:**  I will keep you here for the time being in that room. I need you as bait to get him back as soon as possible.

 **Wisteria:** I was never manipulating him. You're the one that's been deceiving him for years.

 **Rika:** Your heart will not sway him. You may think you are strong, but your strength is misplaced. You pick the options that will only bring you closer to your end. You could pick the right choices... but you haven't. Look, my dear little sister, I didn't come to fight with you about our alignments... I came to speak with you as sisters.

 **Rika:** Instead of fighting... why don't we work together to find Saeran?

 **Rika:** We both care about him.

 **Wisteria:** I'll never manipulate him - Saeran or Ray.

 **Wisteria:** I won't let you get your hands on him. If he's run away, then I won't try to find him with your eyes on my back. I'd rather him be gone with me left behind then stuck here with you.

 **Rika** : I know you don't agree with my method of handling Saeran. However. Once you come to realize what this place is like you'll realize that I had no choice. Remember when I told you my love is true love?

 **Wisteria:** You say it's love. All I see is someone manipulating others to get the options she wants. Don't even try to tell me it's not your own selfish whim... you've been hurt so much in your life that you're blind to how much of a monster you've become out of your own pain. Nothing you've done has been to help anyone, but yourself.

 **Rika:** I'm making decisions for the good of everyone! How dare you!

 **Rika:** You should try better to understand me! You should want to be just like your big sister. I've been hurt so many times but my heart never wilts. I still care deeply for those pitiful and weak... why save one person when you can save them all with your love? My love is the truest love because no matter what that boy does... I'll never give up on him.

 **Rika:** By extension... I'll never give up on who you could be. I let Ray pick which of my poor little sisters would come to this place first... and when he chose you, I knew that you would be a problem. But it's alright. I still see who you could be. Just because he chose you doesn't mean he will pick you over me. Because he knows who has always been there for him... since he was you. You hesitate... you dance around his heart... you don't appreciate all of his sides... not as I do.

 **Rika:**  No matter what he does...

 **Rika:** I'll never give up on him.

 **Wisteria:** You don't care as long as he is of use to you.

 **Wisteria:** And is that how you wanted to be treated?

 **Wisteria:** It sounds to me that people neglected you and abandoned you in your life, Rika. Didn't you become this person so you could never be hurt again, right? If you're strong who can hurt you? I can see that's what you've been trying. Is that why Saeran said he has to be like that...? Everyone gets hurt when somebody hurts others. More malice isn't the cure to solving your pain!

 **Wisteria:** It only brings about more pain... it causes more pain... to you and the people you direct it towards.

 **Wisteria:**  You're forcing this onto Saeran when he never asked you to do this! You've manipulated so many people and this boy because you thought you could fix people like you thought you fixed yourself... but you didn't... it's worse... you've ruined it all.

 **Wisteria:** You aren't some Savior to these people. You've only committed countless crimes!

 **Rika:** Such... nonsense...!

 **Rika:**  I'm not manipulating him! I'm helping him. I'm helping everyone!

 **Rika:** Here at Mint Eye... There are countless people who were denied by the world and unable to stand on their own. If you bathe people in such unconditional love; they won't be able to cope with such love. Such love is alien to them... That they'll just question themselves.

 **Rika:** They'll think they can't be hurt. They'll think they won't cry anymore... but they will... the pain won't ever stop.

 **Wisteria:** Is that what happened to you? Is that why you ran away from V? Because he tried to help you see the world differently and you refused to change your heart because you wanted to destroy everything?

 **Rika:** Lila. People like you make me saddened. You try to say such cruel things! I'm doing my hardest to overlook your malice, your demon... as your demon isn't the right kind.

 **Rika:** You say without thinking and act blinded by your foolish compassion. I won't overlook your loose mouth much longer... I can't believe you would say such an ugly name to me. I warned you to never breathe that name in my company. You're angry. You're blinded by your foolish heart. I've wished for your anger, but this is misplaced, my dear.

 **Rika:** Think better about what kind of love Saeran needs. Think about what would keep him safe... he might have been happy for a moment but at the same time would lose his tool for survival. He would never be strong if he let himself think he was happy. He would never be able to survive in this world with such a weak constitution.

 **Rika:** This place is for the weak and weary. It shapes them into beautifully strong people. Everyone here is much better off then they were in the outside world, this is paradise.

 **Wisteria:** This is a heartless and heartbreaking place filled with fake happiness and suffering.

 **Wisteria:** Is that truly a paradise?

 **Rika:**  True paradise... is equipping each person with what they need for survival. I'm sure it's different from where you came from. But this is the true way of life.

 **Rika:** Can't you see that the sunray of love you gave him was a threat to his very survival? It's not too late.

 **Rika:** Think of it... Once you and I join forces we can forge him into the most powerful warrior - a living weapon in a world of our own. We could create such a beautiful paradise where nobody is ever in pain.

 **Wisteria:**  I knew all you saw him for was a tool. I knew you thought of him as an object. Saeran isn't a toy. He's not somebody you just can use and throw away! You can't do that to people! He's a living breathing person with his own thoughts and opinions, and you tricked him so he wouldn't turn against you and realize he's worth more then you've made him believe!

 **Rika:** He has no faith in himself, Lila. Don't be silly to think he had his own thoughts. How is he supposed to live and rest assured unless I guide him and mold him with my teachings? Are you so sure you don't wish to join me? Don't you forget... If you helped me it would make your life so much more useful as of now. I wouldn't have to destroy you, too. You could remain as you are. I wouldn't have to mold you to being perfection. Not if you willing chose to come with me.

 **Wisteria:** I refuse.

 **Wisteria:** I won't be manipulated.

 **Rika:**  It's not manipulation. I'm only trying to help you. He was trying to help you too. You've always been a girl with a weak and soft heart. For all of your life, you've been protected by our Father and you've decided to turn against what he wanted for you, what I want for you. I'll have to leave you in that room to think about what you've done. This is for your own good. For everyone's own good.

 **Rika:** Hm. I'll give you some time to think it over... you might change your mind if you're trapped any longer without food. Inform my believers to locate Saeran and bring back to me. I'll forgive you.

 **Rika:** My poor little lamb... Saeran... where have you lost yourself?

 **Wisteria** : I hope he doesn't suffer anymore.

 **Rika:** I feel no different.

**Rika has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

So, Saeran has learned the truth of the game, at last. But he's so blinded by his confusions and dependence that it didn't make as much as sense as it could if he were more aware of what's happening around them. What will happen next, I wonder? I'd love to hear from you readers, more than just my occasional viewers. It's always a motivation to write more when people say something... even the smallest word of confidence would help me right now. Also, let's not even talk about the mess with V's After End and the Rika DLC. That was a... yeah. Let's just not talk about it.


	28. Nothing Ever Changes | Unknown & V & Lila

 

**XXVIII**

"Nothing Ever Changes."

* * *

Chaos.

That's what his world felt like.

Saeran's mind was racing with fears and thoughts. He hadn't been able to escape them just by running away and leaving Lila behind. It was a fluke to think that he could just make it go away by leaving the princess. He hadn't gone back to work after that incident, he simply couldn't bring himself to stare at his monitor when these memories burned and chewed at his flesh. What was the point? Inevitably, this game was going to turn in the direction of the Savior, and the outcome that he wanted... seemed to be not the one he would get. He couldn't pressure himself to work towards the goals of paradise, not when he was like this.

That fact would surely enrage someone.

He had only been wandering the compound trying to piece his thoughts together, but he had noticed that the more time blurred and past... the more he could hear people searching him that. That leads him into the moonlight hours and outside of Magenta. They wouldn't bother to check for him outside. He had made it clear time and time again that it was Ray's place, not his. People would be searching for him... because of his power, because of the strength and tact that he brought to this place.

So be it if they came for him and tried to make do their will.

Let them try, he thought with a scowl. He would destroy them before they even had the damn chance.

"I should have just thrown her away," Saeran lamented as his foot dug into the dirt. It just wasn't fair for him to be bothered by all of this when he had been so close to checkmate. "I should have made her leave... I could... go back and take care of it. I have to do it to her. I have to... if I make her go away... those eyes... they can't haunt me if they're gone. I may be numb but... yet."

There was the sound of footsteps not all that far from him. Saeran ducked behind a bush before they could notice him, it was a trio of Believer guards that had exited the building together and seemed to be looking for something, likely him. Did they really think they were going to be able to use physical force to fight him? "Looking for me already, huh?" He muttered underneath his breath, unsurprised. "How dare they come. I'll get rid of them as soon as they try and confront me. Go ahead. Let's see if you can find me, idiots. I'll get rid of every single one of you that gets in my way... then it's her turn... then it's my family... then the RFA... and then..."

One of the men noticed something to Saeran's left, and he stared at them, expectantly.

"Someone's over that way," he said. His voice was quiet but Saeran could hear everything they were saying. "Do you think it could be him?"

"Possibly. But we need to be careful, Mr. Saeran can be rather violent when he wants to be. The only way we're going to be able to get the upper hand is if the three of us work together."

What a joke, he scoffed at their idea. They thought they could rush him like that? He dared them to think about coming closer to him, much less try to actually do it, oh, he would make sure that they understood that making that decision would be their biggest mistake. It would be the last thing that they ever dared to do wrong in Mint Eye.

The last guy narrowed and squinted his eyes as he looked in Saeran's direction. "Hey, you! Mr. Saeran, is that you?"

"...No. I'm here to tend to the flowers."

A new and sudden voice spoke up from the side. Someone else had been outside of the building this entire time, and they hadn't even bothered to make themselves known to Saeran? Better yet, why hadn't Saeran noticed that there was somebody else snooping out and around the building. That didn't add up at all. Who the hell was this and who did they think they were? Saeran thought.

"At this hour?" The man scoffed, "Identify yourself and your purpose!"

A blur of the mysterious' man robe caught the corner of Saeran's eyes. The man took a few steps forward to meet the trio and flashed his identification badge at the men. The voice seemed familiar to Saeran but he wasn't sure that was. "I'm Believer K709, in charge of looking after the garden. Here's my ID. I check the garden twice a month, during the night time as well... since the savior often takes a walk through this place."

After reviewing his handiwork, the men seemed to think little of this so-called gardener. The man in charge of the men only nodded his head, satisfied with the information that he received. "I see, you may carry on with your duty. Keep up the good work, if you happen to see Mr. Saeran, don't hesitate to call for backup."

The man nodded, his hood rocking with his head. "Understood."

Footsteps echoed throughout the grounds until the men were out of earshot. The man stashed his papers away and began to walk back towards the spot where Saeran was. Saeran assumed that the guy was going to keep about on his business, but he didn't do that. His eyes flickered in his direction, "You can come out now. It's safe."

Saeran was reluctant to come out. Nevertheless, he was undaunted by those fears, and he crawled out from behind the blades of grass and dense brushwork and dusted himself off. He stared at the man, and then he realized who he was because his hood was pushed back just enough to reveal the glimmer of mint-colored hair. It was that man. It was the one that had tried to infiltrate the building and stop Lila's first cleansing ceremony, and then he tried again to get in his way. Jihyun Kim, the man himself, how dare this man think it was okay to even come close to Saeran!

The hood toppled from V's head and fell on his shoulders. His face bore such a worried expression. His mint hair had grown unkempt since the last time he had really gotten a look at the traitor. "It's... me, Saeran," he uttered those words while standing in front of him like a sitting duck. "I... I didn't think I would see you."

Saeran's blood was nearly boiling. Alarm bells were triggered in his body's system. He had been trained for years to remember that V had been the one that abandoned him, and he believed that. V left him just as Saeyoung had left him. To think otherwise was to assume the worst of the Savior, and his stomach flopped every time he dared to do such a thing. His fists were clenching and clenching just to keep control of his emotions. He wasn't sure what he would do if provoked by his demons.

"V..." He spat, "You dared to come back to this place, you traitor! You know what. I should be happy you're back here. I could be the one to silver your head to the Savior on a silver platter."

His mind was a million miles a minute but that didn't mean he couldn't think through his pain just enough to know that he didn't like Jihyun Kim. V wasn't somebody he felt like he could trust. The very image of the man was burned into the back of his skull like a branded mark. It was like he could feel the very words that the Savior had told him over and over. If V thought he could come to this place, this paradise, and not get in trouble... not face punishment... he had another thing coming.

V needed to learn his lesson.

Despite the poisonous look that he was giving the man, V was staring back at with soft eyes. "Saeran... you've changed in a different person. Is it as I've assumed... because the medication that she's been giving you has... these side effects?"

"Who do you think you are? Don't you dare try to ask me questions or try to get inside my head again! You betrayed my Savior, destroyed my family, and you broke your promise to always be with me! You're a traitor! I won't listen to you! Don't you even dare think about walking out of this place alive! I'll tell you one thing and one thing only, I'm not Ray. I'm not that scared fool that hid behind Lila in fear of you! I am the strongest. I am the inevitable end that all of you will face!"

"I'm never going to lose to some loser like yo... ugh," Saeran clutched his head, suddenly. The pain was back and it was worse than before; His nails just into his skull and he dragged them down to fight the burning ache in his head. He felt like this because he had forgone his elixir, he was feeling the worst because he had been too caught up with Lila to take his medication, his body was fighting him because he needed his elixir and because he was facing the very man that had hurt him so long ago. "It hurts."

This had been building up for hours.

It was too much pain.

This was all V's fault.

He had been okay before this man had shown up. Things would be alright if V hadn't shown up int he first place. Lila would have had her ceremony. Lila would have taken her elixir. She would be a real member of Mint Eye, and she would be his property to keep for as long as he wanted. If V had never shown his face then none of this would have happened. He would have never had to deal with losing his toy to the Savior. He wouldn't have to think about how much delicious pain Lila would go through... he wouldn't have to think about how badly he didn't want some numb princess who followed his every word... this would have never happened if V hadn't started all of this.

"Fuck... it hurts..."

This was V's fault!

If V had had never abandoned him... if V had never hurt the Savior... or him... If only V hadn't been such an awful person! If... if... if... every question took him back to the same conclusion and it made him want to gauge out his eyes just so he wouldn't have to look at V and feel this sick to his stomach. If only there was something to make his pain go away! "Don't you look at me! Look the other way!"

With a look of compassion in his eyes, V reached out to him with his hand and tried to offer his help to the boy. "Saeran, you're not well... let me help you, please," he murmured.

That's what he said the first time. Look where it got them! This pain was endless but as was his existence. There was nothing but the pain for him. He lifted his head and managed to glare at V, "Don't you dare try to touch me! I have a gun... I'll kill you if I have to," he threatened. "Don't... don't try to trick me. I don't want your help, I don't need your help!"

"I know I don't have the right to face you. I know you've been through so much. I understand that you hate me, Saeran," V dared to take a few steps forwards bringing him even closer to Saeran. "But I wish to help you."

Saeran threw out his hand and pushed the man away with as much strength as he could manage to use, but it didn't make him go away very far.

He was breathing so very hard through his pain that it was hard to focus.

His lungs were burning. This is his punishment for not doing what he was supposed to do. This pain was because of his choices. This pain was because of V. This pain was because- because- because! He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. What would he do? What could he try? "Don't you dare touch me! I don't want your help! What did I tell you, you traitor?!" He spat in V's face, letting out a groan as something hit him. "My head... it feels like it'll crack into pieces... goddammit... it hurts! It hurts so fucking much!"

This idiot should have known better than to keep trying to speak with Saeran. He already warned him. He already told him what he would do. Saeran couldn't be blamed for what he might do. "Saeran... you're in a lot of pain. Please, I only want to help you. This... spot has become nothing but poison for you, and I never thought in my wildest dreams that Rika would do this to you. You don't deserve this suffering. Let's get you out of this place, and we'll leave together... together with Lila," V's voice was still ringing in his ears.

Saeran blinked through the tears that had sprouted from his anguish. Him? Leave paradise? He could never do such a thing, not even if he wanted. He looked at V like the man had grown some kind of second head, what kind of nonsense was he even saying? Everything that he said was a lie... nothing but lies... fantasies... things that he didn't mean. He had done the same thing when was a young boy. Who did he think he was to say such things to Saeran? To try and make him believe that he worthy of such a thing? Only to snatch it away?

Did he really think that he could trick him again? As if it wasn't already bad enough for him, V wanted him to think for himself.

Think for himself. Hadn't been what his toy said?

It was like Lila's words were still haunting him and it spread to others like a plague. The world outside of this place wasn't meant for someone who thrived on pain and punishment. That place for people who weren't like him. People that didn't know pain, people that lived normally, people that had done nothing wrong, people, that deserved a chance outside. He wasn't one of those people. He would never be one of those people that deserved that. It was a place for fools who still believed in their hopes and dreams. That wasn't Saeran. He couldn't ever prove to be that kind of person. All he knew was hatred and torture. It was what he did best.

"Are you mad? Have you finally lost your mind after all of these years? You have no idea what you're suggesting!" Saeran breathed, trying to understand this proposition and why V would toss it in his face. "You want me to escape? You can't be this ridiculous. I could never... I... I could... I couldn't... If I leave this place... I'll... I'll..."

He wouldn't survive.

Here was a paradise.

Here was safety.

Here he didn't have to fear failure.

He didn't have to fear being pushed aside.

 _This was paradise. Paradise..._  the Savior's voice echoed through his mind.  _Everyone outside of this place will only betray you, will only torment you. I can't trust that place. This is the only place you can ever belong and be safe. Here everyone is happy... everyone is free to show what they're capable of... here you can be strong, the strongest... when you're the strongest, nobody can betray you. Nobody can ever hurt you if you hurt them. They'll never think of doing such a cruel thing when they know you'll fight back. Think about how lonely and sad you were as a child, Saeran. You don't want to feel that way ever again, do you?_

Here he was supposed to be strong. Here he was strong. No one could hurt him but why did he still hurt? The outside world was a place where pain existed and in paradise, the pain wasn't supposed to exist. He didn't belong out there. But it felt more and more like he didn't belong anywhere because he wasn't feeling as paradise dictated. He was hurting. He wasn't supposed to be hurting when he was strong.

Why was he hurting...? Why wouldn't it stop? Saeran can't listen to V, and he surely knows that if he falls for those lies again that he'll get hurt. He can't leave this place. He could never leave this place... not with V!

He begins to talk over the mint-haired man. "This is... this place is paradise! You can't trick me. I will... I can't leave this place. You're trying to trick me again... you can't use her name to sway me, either! I don't know who you think are you to try this to me again! You're just a liar who wants his way! You would hurt me again if I trusted you! Savior was always right about you, right about how much you want to hurt us! Why can't you understand that I'm happy here! Why can't Lila understand I'm happy being this way?!"

V's was pained. His expression had not changed. "Saeran... do you really find this place happy? Please, tell me that you're kidding. This isn't at all who you wanted to be when you were a child. You're huddled in pain and lost... you never wanted to get hurt anymore... you wanted to be better... you were once so bright and hopeful."

"Don't talk about the past to me," Saeran shouted, voice ripped with despair. "When you promised you would do everything for me! You said you would protect me! But you betrayed me! You left me behind! You left me like trash, just like that redhead!"

"Saeran... you were the one who disappeared. One day you were there and the next... you were gone. I had no idea Rika had taken you and hidden you away."

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Everything you say is a fucking lie! I don't care what you think! You left me behind and that shows how you truly felt about me! I was nothing to you! Nothing but trash to get rid of you! A burden! A problem! You never wanted to keep me safe!" Saeran clenches his fist so hard his nails are breaking his own skin. It was like arrows to V's chest every time that Saeran shrieked at him. He couldn't stop himself. He repeated it over and over, all that V was, all that V had ever been to him, all that the Savior had ever fed to him about the man.

V stared at him with those pity-filled eyes. He hated them. He hated that look. V was trying to trick him. He breathing lies about the fantasy and delusion he wanted to make Saeran believe. "Saeran, you were the one who disappeared out of the blue one day. I'm not sure what Rika has told you, or what she's done to you... but you were a bright boy. You had hopes for your future, I was going to teach you photography and..."

Saeran couldn't take it anymore.

He reached into his coat and pulled the gun that he had stashed away. He hadn't a lot of formal training with rifles and pistols but he had gotten the hang of it enough the last time he had been in control of his body that he knew he could blow something away if he wanted it badly enough, and he wanted to do this. He cocked it and aimed for Jihyun Kim. "Stop! Stop trying to fill my head with your pretend! You can't fool me anymore. You can't trick me anymore! I won't let that happen to me! That's right. Because I am the strongest! I should just kill you here and get it the hell over with. I need to kill you. I need to get rid of every trace of you before you hurt anyone else."

Saeran was resolute. There was no telling what he would do if V tried to come any closer to him. He could do anything to get rid of the pain, and he was strong enough now to do anything that he wanted. His hands were trembling but he kept the gun aimed straight at V. Even if he slipped, he would keep firing until the man was dead if that's what he had to do. It would be so easy to just get rid of him now... then, then his pain wouldn't be so bad anymore. If everyone was dead! If everyone was gone! He wouldn't be in pain if they were gone! They could never bother him again! As long as they were gone, maybe this pain would leave!

If he could see them in front of him, begging for their life, and for his forgiveness... if he could see the fear in their eyes... wouldn't it all be worth it? Isn't that all the Savior ever breathed to him? To live for the day when he was the strongest and he could hurt everyone who hurt him? Lila didn't shake in fear when he shrieked... and now, V wasn't shaking in fear, either. He was merely staring at him, unmoving, and face unchanging from the way that he looked at him.

Why wasn't V cowering?

Why was he just standing there like an idiot?!

V swallowed his fear. "Saeran, if you kill me then your way out of this place will be gone. You might not get another chance to escape. You won't be able to ever see your brother again."

Saeran shook with visible intensity. The sheer whisper of that name made him want to rip out his own throat. His finger rested against the trigger, and he dared V to say that name to him one more time and see what happens. "How dare you mention him! You know I hate him! I don't want to hear his name ever again! I'll kill you, V! I'll kill you, and then I'll kill him! I'll kill every single one of you that betrayed me! Don't think that I won't do that! I'll finally be happy with you both gone!"

"Saeran, please... Turn back now before you commit crimes worse then Rika has committed, you weren't meant to do things like this, you would have never wanted this," V took a step forward but it was a very small movement that made Saeran readjust his hold on his weapon. "There's almost no hope left for recovering what she's lost. But, Saeran, it's not too late for you to turn back from this! Please! Please, I beg of you. Please tell me it's not too late for you. That it's not too late to save you from this pain!" All V could do was speak to him with these words and pretend that he wasn't afraid. It seemed as though he was more than willing to die where he stood.

It was too easy.

Saeran hated easy. It wouldn't be the same if V wasn't on his knees or trying to fight him. This was too easy for him, this kill wouldn't be fun. "You're weak, V. It's almost too easy to shoot you because you won't put up a fight! Why won't you at least make it fun for me? It's the least you could ever do for me after what you've done!"

Jihyun gripped his robes and shook his head in anguish. "Saeran, you can't kill people. You will regret it if you do. You're a soft-hearted boy... you love plants... flowers... nature. You loved the sky."

"What are you saying?" Saeran spat, the boy he was talking about was Ray. The boy that he meant had been created with all of those weak loves and wishes and with all of those things close to his heart, he allowed himself to get destroyed. He willingly walked into the fire for his pain, and Saeran had to pick up the pieces and restore their strength. "That boy is gone! He was too weak to survive in this world! The strong chew up and spit out the weak, the weak side of me had to die for me to survive! I threw away those lame personality traits when I became the strongest! I'm a better version of that boy! I'm strong! I'm strong enough to do anything! I can do anything at this place! I can kill you! I can prove it to you!" His laugh was twisted and broken.

"...If you wish to kill me, kill me," V looked down at the ground at last with those ugly eyes. "Saeyoung will hate me no matter what I do. I'm the reason you wound up like this... in the end. I should have tried harder to see the signs before it was too late. I should have known that you nor Rika was okay. I deserve punishment for that. I should have protected you, Saeran."

"Don't say those names! Don't say anything names as if you cared about any of us but the traitor! You preferred him, didn't you? That's why you threw me away! That's why they always throw me away! Everyone wants that idiot! Nobody wants me! Don't act as if you care about me now! You never did, if you did, you wouldn't have left! Neither would have he! But you both did! It shows how much both of you really care about others, you throw them away like trash and get scared when you have to see me ready to kill you! Are you not scared of dying? Is that why you utter his name? Is that why you're standing there hiding your fear of me?! You keep lying to me even till the end! You say you care! You say he cared! It's lies! That scum doesn't care about me. He never did. He got his life how he liked it and he lives out there having fun knowing he left me behind to rot in that house!"

"Saeran, you are mistaken about Saeyoung's choices. Please, if you leave this place, I can explain everything to you." V said.

"Don't act like you're my Savior! Stop talking to me! I'll pull this trigger! I'll kill you- I'll kill you, you traitor!" He spat.

V was quiet for a moment. Saeran thought that he finally got the hint, but then he went and said even more dangerous things to him. "I know you care for Lila more then you care for any of us. Lila wants you to escape this place. Let's leave this place together, with Lila. You can leave this place with her. You can, Saeran, you just have to take my hand and... trust one more time. Then you don't have to see me again. You'll be much better off away from this group as long as Lila is at your side, I've come to understand that."

"Don't talk about my toy," Saeran hissed, venom dripping. "You don't care about my toy, either. You're just trying to use her to get me to listen to you! She doesn't deserve to think about me if that's the kind of thing you think she aspires for! That idiot! That airhead! That girl! She would have never have spoken to you! She knows I hate you! She would never say stupid things with you close by!"

Lila wasn't that dumb... but God knows what she did when he didn't watch her! She was a thorn in his side. But she wasn't anything to him, and he had been telling himself that for weeks. She wasn't anything but a toy and he could never have her at his side out of this place. She wasn't anything but a toy that that idiot Ray had lead to this place. She was only here to serve a higher purpose.

He didn't have to care about her or anything! She was just like V. She didn't deserve to look at him with those eyes of hers. He didn't want or need her pity. Just as he didn't want anything to do with Jihyun Kim.

There were only a few things he needed from that girl while she was in this place. She just needed to grovel for him. She needed to be there so he could feel that warmth and be replenished with rage. She had to be by his side in paradise so he wasn't numb. Lila could exist in the outside world on her own she had proven that to him. He had seen what she let happen to herself and how she turned her world upside down. Lila could survive unlike him.

He feared that if she did take a chance like the one that V offered that his chest would cave. Would Lila leave with V if she heard this offer? If she was gone from paradise... if he couldn't hold her close anymore... if she wasn't here for him than he would... he would...!

He couldn't stand this burning feeling in his once numb chest.

For the first time, he was feeling something besides blind fury and numb indifference and it scared the living shit out of him.

His fingers shook against the gun and he hesitated for the first time that night. "If she... if that idiot escapes the Mint Eye now... If she... leaves this place... she'll be happy once again... unlike me." Pain swirled in his eyes and he couldn't breathe. "She's made for that world. I could never survive in a world where Lila flourishes... I'm... I'm a monster... I'm numb even now without her by my side... she can't leave... Once she's gone... once she leaves... there's no hope for me."

Saeran couldn't think about leaving with Lila. He could never just leave with her at his side like that. He could never make her happy. He could never be the kind of person she trusts. She would leave him if they left this place for someone much better than him. It was only a matter of time... it was only a matter of time until she left him. Everybody left him.

He couldn't bring himself to think about leaving with Lila because all he could see was Lila leaving him. _Leaving... him behind._  What was he thinking? What was he doing right now? Why was he thinking about this stuff? Was he really even trying to think about leaving this place? This was a true paradise. This was where he was meant to be... right? This was what he wanted? Why couldn't his head accept it...? Saeran shook away these thoughts as hard as could.

But the pervasive and intrusive thought kept striking him: Lila would be happier outside of this place.

"I can't... I won't leave... I can't... I never... ugh, this is all... stupid." Saeran dropped his hands from his head and spared a wild look at the mint-haired man. His legs had come back to him, and he shoved his gun back inside of its holster, unable to bring himself to end the man now of all times. "Why don't you just take Lila and get lost with her if you want to get out of this place?!"

Saeran bolted out of that spot.

"Saeran, wait!" V called after him.

But Saeran didn't look back.

* * *

V stayed in that spot just staring after Saeran until he couldn't see him any longer. The boy was seemingly all over the place, and most of what he said didn't align with his choices. It was clear that Saeran did not like him, and it was clear that Saeran wanted nothing to do with him. It hurt him to know that, but he could only feel as though he deserved that knife in the back. He should have done more to protect him, and like Lila had been pressing him for days... he should have trusted in his friends to help him, no matter how much they might have hated him. It would have meant that Saeran could have safe, but he couldn't linger on the what-ifs.

He had to take action.

He raked his hands through his hair. "Saeran... I can't fathom the magnitude of your pain. You were hurt so badly... was it devastating enough to make you forsake yourself like that? He would rather be stuck here then... Hah... What do I do? I must get him out of here before their father finds out about this place."

If he couldn't get Saeran out of this place...

No.

V could not allow himself to become overwhelmed. He had to think this through, and that meant that he had to think on his feet, and fast. Everyone was out to get Saeran. He couldn't last long with the entire compound looking for him. He could only last so long with his pain taking him further and further from his own awareness. What to do? What to do, indeed. He should try to get into contact with Lila. V began to walk and tried to secure a spot that would keep him out of prying ears of the other Believers.

"...I can't believe it actually worked, I didn't think it would let me speak to you, much less have a decent signal," was the first thing out of V's lips once he had found a spot to test out his phone. It was worth a shot, he had thought, to try and get in touch with Lila. If Saeran wasn't working on the computer, that meant that there might have been some cracks in what he was doing to stop Lila from reaching the RFA. It might have been just enough to get a message out. He rang her, and he was very surprised to see that she picked up after the first couple of her rings. Her voice wasn't exactly clear but it was well enough that they could speak. "Lila, are you alright?"

"Yes... I'm still okay. I don't know how you managed to reach me, though. I thought Saeran had put a seal on what he did to my phone, I'm so happy to hear your voice, again." Lila breathed, she sounded so very tired. It was no different than the last time they spoke to one another. "V, are you alright? A lot more has happened since we spoke. I don't know how long this will work so I'll be fast. Saeran has gone missing. He came to me and we had a little spat when I tried to get him to listen to me, and then he just... ran off. Apparently, he's not in the intelligence room. Nobody knows where he is, or where he might have gotten to. I'm so worried about him."

That explained why the guards had been on the hunt for him. He hadn't been sure why that was happening, but he was right to protect Saeran from their intentions. He glanced left, and then right. It seemed like he was still alone. He could spare a moment with Lila, he wanted to calm her nerves. "You see, Lila... I met with Saeran... a while ago."

She let out a gasp. "You did? Is he okay? Rika's got the entire place on the lookout for him. I thought he was doomed. I can't do anything while I'm trapped inside this room. I have no doubt she's going to punish him if she gets her hands on him, is he... where has he gone, V? What happened? Was he hurt? Was he upset? You might not be well, either. Are you okay...? He doesn't exactly have good feelings about anyone from his past after they conditioned him, and right now... he's so unstable...!"

Lila was so concerned for Saeran. He could hear how distraught she was.

In the beginning, when he realized that Lila was in this place with Saeran, and Rika... he assumed that she was being taken advantage of and they were tricking her. That wasn't wrong... exactly. They did try to use her to do the dirty business, but she always managed to avoid causing as much damage as possible. At the same time, she held Saeran... Ray... whoever he was at that moment, very close her heart, and refused to let him leave behind. She always thought about him first. Even when they first met face to face, Lila hesitated to leave him, and she stood in front of him to protect him from the wounds of the world that he suffered from.

She truly cared about Saeran.

And... he felt as though despite how much Saeran tried to deny it, the boy cared about her just the same.

That's why he hesitated, and that's why screamed at V to take the girl instead of him.

He wanted to believe that.

"I'm not sure... how well he is. He seemed to very confused and struggling with something. I thought that... it might be a good time to try and speak with him, to try and persuade him to leave this place but... I should have known it wouldn't be easy. The Saeran that I once knew isn't there... the child that I saw, seemed so different from the one I once knew. It's unimaginably devasting to me... and I feel such guilt for not stepping in sooner and helping him escape this place." V took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

V held his head in his hands and tried to go through all of the memories still fresh in his mind. His voice was heavy with grief, and pain, as he tried to explain to Lila what had happened. "He screamed at me for such a long time... his body shaking... looking at me with such disgust... it hurt me... No matter how much I tried to get him to listen to me, he kept refusing my aid. His rough and violent behavior only seemed to get worse. He was even willing to go as far to... pull a gun on me to make me leave him alone. I don't know what happened to him when I lost him. I don't know what could have made the warm-hearted child that I knew twist into such a painful person. Rika and I... what we both have done to this innocent child... I can't forgive myself for allowing this to happen... for thinking it wasn't this bad."

Lila couldn't stop a gasp. She strangled back her own sob and caught her breath. "I'm so sorry, V... I didn't think... I never thought... that he would try to... oh my God."

"I haven't... totally lost hope in his fate." He murmured, thinking back to the way that Saeran twisted when Lila was brought up. How his eyes flickered left and left, and he became tongue-tied for the first time. V didn't want to cause her any more alarm then she was already under, but he had to express this feeling and idea he had to save the boy. "When I asked... if he were to leave this place with you, he hesitated for the first time. It was only a moment, but I saw hope in that."

There was an uncertainty in his gut. It was a long shot that he had planned, but it was the only thing that he could come up with. It was the last shred of hope for both of them to get out of this place, far, far away from Rika.

"Lila, I... plan to bet everything on his hesitation. In order to do so, I need your help desperately."

"I'll do it. Whatever it is you need me to do, I'll do it for Saeran." Lila responded, no hesitation in her voice as she spoke. "I'll do anything to ensure Saeran's safety." Her voice was sincere as it had ever been and he knew that she meant what she was saying to him. She had never failed to try to help him before, she had been trying for as long as she had known him. V was relieved to hear this, nevertheless, because for this to work, he needed to have faith in Lila and what she could do.

With Lila and Saeran safe, he wouldn't have as much fear when it came to this place. It didn't matter that Rika had amassed more people, or that she was building herself into a tower that he could never reach. As long as he knew that those hurt by her were safe, he could attend to the mess that he had caused in the first place.

With a deep breath, "You should hold his hand tightly, and keep fighting for him...Saeran needs you. He doesn't seem to know who to trust anymore from those that have known him the longest. But... he very may well listen to you. His hesitance when it comes to you is what I believe is the last shred of his sanity. Save him from this place, from your sister. I'll do everything in my power to protect both of you in the meantime. I won't let anything bad happen to either one of you, I promise... so the both of you won't fall into the pit of unreturnable darkness."

"V... But what about..." Lila trailed off.

A small noise came from his left. A bundle of twigs had crunched against the ground and that meant something was getting close to his hiding spot. "Wait... I hear footsteps nearby. I'll get caught if I make a noise. I must hang up. Please, have your mind clear and be prepared... for you and Saeran's sake."V had to hang up his phone and leave Lila to formulate her own plans. He needed to lay low for just a while longer and once he was sure that both of them were together, he would act.

* * *

Saeran was breathing hard.

He had run for God knows how long to make sure that he was far away from V, that he was far away from the goons that were hunting him for the Savior. He could barely hold himself together anymore. He was alone. He was all alone in this spot, and it didn't seem like they were searching for him outside anymore. Emotionally, he was a disaster... physically... it felt like his body was crying out at him. This was because he didn't take his elixir... he let this happen to himself... his body was punishing him... and he hated it. This pain was swallowing him and he couldn't focus. All he could do was huddle his face in his hands, and try to pray the pain away.

He hated being alone.

Saeran wasn't sure why his hands were moving the way they were. He had been sitting along for who knows how long, and he hadn't even noticed that he had begun to try to do something. Why he was trying to dial someone on his phone when he was huddled underneath the thick bristle of a willow tree that covered everything it touched?

V had been spouting nonsense to him. That's all that he could remember from when the pain started. That traitor had suggested that Saeran just leave this place with just Lila at his side... leave everything he's ever known... leave paradise... leave the place he's called home for years for the outside world with a girl who must think the worst of him. Go outside to a world that didn't suit him, a place that he would never belong... it was a place for people like Lila who weren't a lost cause. People who got back up when they fell onto the ground. People who didn't lash out at others when they didn't get what wanted like they always had.

Lila was better off on the outside.

He would not be better off.

What would Lila do if she had the choice to leave these walls behind? Would she leave this place if she could? Where would she go on her own? Would she go to the RFA for help? Would she try to do impossible things on her own? Would she try to stop the growth of paradise from the outside? Would she try to save him despite the fact it was futile? Would she go back home to her world and leave him behind? Would she return to painting her dream locations... fantasy realms where she found her happiness...? Would she go back to her normal life and leave this all behind if she had the chance? Would she make up with her broken family and keep living in her evergreen garden?

Those were the kinds of things that Lila dreamt of returning to, he was sure.

He could only recall that first time that Ray had encountered Lila, and think about what might have happened if it were different.

_"Regret... I used it to express regret," Lila murmured, her eyes downcast the dirt in front of herself. "It just seemed fitting for the location. All I feel when I stare ahead of me... I see regret."_

_"Interesting, I wouldn't have expected that to be your choice," Ray commented as he stared down at the canvas that the girl held in her hands. She picked such a sad saturation for her piece, and it pained his heart to hear that she had chosen a flower that held sad meaning. "You don't seem like the type to have experienced that kind of a pain in your life."_

_Her pencil continued to fall against the paper with gentle, eager strokes as she crafted her fairytale world in front of her very eyes, in front of Ray's very eyes for the first time._

_"That's the funny thing about people you pass by every day," She murmured, breath soft against her lips. "You might not know anything about that person but they're going through something you wouldn't believe. It's like that flower there. It hasn't bloomed like the rest of its friends for a number of different reasons, but it'll sprout it leaves one of these days and be just as beautiful as the rest."_

_Indeed, there was a flower that was behind schedule that a normal person would have plucked from the garden if it didn't bloom as it should have... like a common weed. In a twisted way, it reminded him of himself. People stopped him reaching his full potential for such a very long time, and he had been trampled before someone helped him._ _"The other flowers are blocking it from receiving the adequate amount of sunlight. It might not ever bloom without a delicate hand to guide it to its full potential. " He said._

_Lila stopped moving her pencil and stared a little closer at the flower, "Oh, you're right. If they trim back some of the tops it'll reach it a lot better. All they need is a little tender care to reach their full potential. I can't believe that missed that and I call myself a girl with a decent green thumb, hah. I come to this spot pretty often because I can't go out to the Lancelot Gardens every single day, have you ever been there?"_

_"No, but I've heard a few things about it," Ray murmured._

_"Oh, you really should if you ever get to the interstate. They're just right of it down a clay road. I grew up on those gardens and they still never fail to take my breath away. I'd be pressed to say that there isn't another place like it in the world. There's just about anything you could imagine down there, but there are sprawling fields of Wisteria out there. Some people call it invasive but lemme tell you, seeing it cover the landscape and treetops is awe-inspiring. It's a page right of the storybooks."_

_"I could show you one better," Ray began to say, imagining how her face might look when he showed her his garden and the evergreen that would make a smile appear on her face in front of him for the first time. "But hearing you speak so fondly of the flowers makes me wonder what you might think if you could see the spot I often visit."_

_"And where might that be?" She asked, curiously._

_When she turned around to view him, Ray was long gone from that spot._

The memory was the only one that still held clarity in his mind. When they were first getting to know each other, firsthand. The way that she looked at him, the way she looked at Ray, it was held with such curiosity and wonder. Now when he tried to imagine her eyes all he could see was fear. He feared that she may never one day look at him without a worry in her eyes.

That long perpetual fear was what made him lose it.

If he asked her what she would do... would she humor him with her fantasies that could never be.

Her phone rang once and she picked up immediately.

Saeran began to talk before she could even open her mouth. "It's me. I called to ask you something... They say the weakest tend to dream absurd dreams while they're in bed... when you evade your hell is your reality, you can cope with it by having strange and outlandish dreams that could never be. I figured that you were someone who would be capable of that sort of thing. You're a princess who pretends she isn't hurting. So you must dream of impossible things... you must have many fantasies that you've had here at this place... I wanted to ask about one of those impossible dreams," he swallowed. "If... if it was possible to leave this place behind, would you leave without hesitation?"

"...Yes, I would." She says, softly, in response.

Of course, she would leave this place. Saeran knew that she would say that.

"Yes... yes, of course, you would leave. You were never meant for this kind of life in the first place. You're a different person than I am. You aren't bound by your pain to this place." Saeran pressed his hand to his face to cover his eyes. There was a kind of weak chuckle underneath his breath at his self for even talking to his toy about this. "I have to ask one more thing... if you could leave this place with anyone, anyone at all... if you could escape this place... who would you want to go with? Would you go alone, by yourself...? Or would you leave your precious Ray?"

"I promised Ray that I would never leave him behind. I promised you that I wouldn't turn my back on you. I made a promise, and I don't intend to break my promises with you or him. I would leave with you, if I had the chance, Saeran."

"You would leave with me...? Why would you even joke like that? If you're joking, or you're trying to laugh at me... it's not funny. I can leave this place. You know that already. If I leave this place... what do you think would happen to me? You know what I've done to you. You know what I've done to others... do you really think that somebody like me can survive out there? Do you think that someone like me can live a normal life? I'm not like you. Somebody like me could never last outside of these walls... I can't be happy like you... or the RFA."

"Isn't this just a hypothetical, Saeran?" She asked, seemingly to almost see underneath his little game. "...Anything can happen when it's the context of a dream."

Just... a dream.

Just Lila's dreams.

They weren't real... what was the harm in playing her game?

"...Yeah. It's just... a hypothetical question. It's not like we would ever be able to escape this place or anything. It doesn't mean anything as just a dream of yours, and that means you can take it where ever your silly little head wants you to take it to, right?" he shut his eyes. "What would you do once you got out of this place with me, then?"

He could imagine her sitting in her room at the table with her chin pressed into her palm, staring ahead of herself at the window that showed the outside world and the full moon above them. "I would like to fulfill that promise that I made to you a long time ago of visiting my special place... the first time that I met you in my world... You, me, and the endless sea of evergreen in my garden... rows of roses... lilacs... tulips... and even lilies. The flowers seem the same no matter where we are... and that's the only place I would want to be with you. It's rather selfish, in that regard. But... outside of this place... I would want you to be with me somewhere with no walls for miles."

"Yeah... figures you would imagine something like that," Saeran mumbled.

Lila doesn't so much as breathe evenly as she speaks. "That first time... I never did get to see Ray back then, and I wish that we had been able to talk for much longer then we did. Ray was... pretty nervous, I guess. Had I been able to see your face I doubt I would have let you go so easily. Sometimes I wonder if I had spoken with him for longer then maybe the both of you wouldn't be in so much pain. I can't help but dream that maybe someday I can show you what you've shown me since I came to this place. I can't help but hope that I can show you something that makes you just as happy as I've felt with... the both of you around me."

Saeran could envision such a place inside of his mind. It held such an overlap with these things that Ray had imagined when he was around. The princess laughing in front of him, coaxing him forward with her hand, rows of her flowers pilling up around her feet. She was like the sunshine every time he closed his eyes in the darkness.

He wasn't worthy of that. "I've done nothing but hurt you. Have can you feel happy with me?"

"I... have faith in your heart, Saeran," Lila murmured. "I know in my heart that you'll be able to make me happy... just as Ray did if that's what you wanted to do. You should have more faith in yourself, and your ability to make things right."

Saeran dug his nails into his palm. Why was she so kind to others? "Don't you dare try to make me hope for your impossible dreams, princess... you know it's never going to happen in this place... that's... that's the only thing that I wanted to talk with you about... If you have nothing else to say to me then I'm going to hang up."

"Wait," Lila's voice was soft on the other end. "Saeran... don't you want to leave this place for real? I know you could survive out there if you wanted to do it, I wouldn't even have to be with you for you to be capable of that... but I'd like to be there with you. I believe in your strength, remember? Please, just tell me the truth about what you want."

He could not tell her what he wanted.

He was not able to give her what she wanted. "I'm... No. It's no use, useless now. Is that all? Anyway, it was fun to listen to your daydreams for once. Forget everything I said. I'm hanging up."

* * *

 _Don't make me believe in your dreams... don't make me believe in your dreams._ Saeran's words echoed in my head over and over, reminding me of his feelings and his word.

I couldn't focus no matter how hard I tried to piece my thoughts back together. I could think about the way that Saeran sounded when he spoke to me on the phone, and I couldn't shake my fears. He called me right after V did, and he spoke about what it would be like to get out of this place together, but the moment I tried to speak further... he made it sound as though it could never be. V made it sound like Saeran wasn't really sure of his choices anymore, and it seemed that that was right. But... I would have to be the one to pull his hand and help him.

How could I do that?

I sat there in the dark just lost in my own thoughts. Then, my phone began to ring once again. I was shocked that it was happening. I nearly assumed that the sound was my imagination but it kept happening. I lifted my head from the bed and stared through the moonlight to see what the tag would say. The picture was red... and the only photo icon that I knew to be red, belonged to someone that shouldn't have been able to get a hold of me. I shot out of bed as quick as a bolt and grabbed the phone, hitting the answer key.

There was a hum of white noise that made my stomach twist. It could be him. But he might not be able to understand me. "...ello...?"

My voice was frantic. "Hello? Is this really you Seven? Are we connected? Hey, Seven, it's me!"

It was a moment later but his voice came through the cell phone. "...The green light says we should be connected. Oh! You're there, thank goodness! It's you! There's a lot of white noise, but I can actually hear you this time around. I don't think I'll be able to hold a conversation like this for very long. It's hard to keep the window open. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess! I don't know what's happening with you, but I want to know that it's alright. I hope that you still have faith in us... in me, despite us losing you! Hearing your voice... I'm relieved."

"I'm happy to hear from you again, too!" I held my shoulders together, tight.

Surely this wasn't a dream.

"Are you alright...?" Seven hesitated, "It's been a few days, but you don't sound so good."

"I've been better, Seven. I can't really talk about it... but please, please keep fighting to fix this connection. If I can sort this mess out, I will be able to tell you all about it soon enough."

Seven sighed. It clear that we all were hiding things from each other, actually, it was more like V and I were withholding information from Seven, and he didn't know what it was. Had either of us been honest from the start, then we wouldn't be in this particular mess. It might be much better off if nobody lied about what they were hiding. "You, me... even V. We're all full of secrets. Right now, it seems like we're all caught up in our own messes. There's no time to sit around, or help each other in our crisis... but we have to keep fighting to get through these things. There's someone out there that I have to protect, and I feel horrible and furious that I can't do more to help you."

I hated myself for keeping the information out of his hands. But, I kept telling myself that the moment that I could bring Saeran out of this living hell that I would make sure the brothers were reunited. "You're doing all you can, don't you dare be down on yourself now of all times, Seven," I refuted his words of self-loathing. "Everyone appreciates what you're doing for the RFA."

"...Thanks for putting that way, Wisteria," Seven whispered. "You're the one in some of a real mess, and you're checking on everyone else before you worry about yourself."

My aching knees screamed my me, but I got out of my chair and walked across the room to get out of the window. There weren't any Believers on my side of the building, most of them were searching for Saeran. Maybe they had given up the search outside... and were looking inside? I didn't even know where V had found Saeran! "I know my situation isn't as grim as what you all might be dealing with. I know I'll be okay. But I'm not so sure about the rest of you. Seven, speaking of the others, what's happening with everyone? Has the Prime Minister caused any more trouble? And what about everyone's health? Please tell me everyone isn't in danger."

"After you were forcibly disconnected, the intelligence unit has been trying to restore communication. Desperately. Jaehee is playing a big role, so it seems, it's a group effort. Everyone in the RFA is worried. about you. These are the only things that I can say about that mess. We haven't seen any changes from the Prime Minister yet, as far as I know. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know you won't admit it but I feel like you're in an environment that isn't good. Don't lose hope. We're doing all that we can to piece this back together. I want to believe that I can fix this for you and that I protect my precious person."

"Thank you," I said. "You do the same. I know what it's like to want to protect someone n the midst of chaos. I'm... trying to do the same thing right now for someone also precious to me... thrown into a mess that he wasn't ever meant to be in."

"Wisteria," Seven trailed off, words unsure. "You wouldn't happen to be referring to the..."

"Yeah... He's not the bad guy, here."

His voice was hesitant. "Then... who is?"

"I can't explain everything. They might be listening to everything I say, Seven. I just want you to know..."

My throat felt very tight. I couldn't hold myself back.

"That the hacker..."

I wanted to be honest with him. I just wanted to say something.

"He's..."

The static began to grow once again.

"He's...?"

I could hear his voice growing more and more distant. Seven groaned. The time that he had to speak with me was growing slimmer and slimmer by the passing second. "Oh. I'm losing you again. I should hang up right away. I don't want to put you in any more danger than you already are. We'll meet each other safely soon, just have hope. Take care until then! You must, Wisteria, you simply must!"

The static died into silence.

Seven had hung up the phone.

"He's Saeran! He's here, he's been here with me the whole time!" I cried, louder than I intended, and my hand instinctively covered my mouth and I waited with bated breath for someone to barge into the room but nobody came. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I couldn't stop the floodgates from pouring over and toppling onto the ground. Seven had hung up the phone. He hadn't heard me speak a word. I didn't know what the future had in store for any of us. Tomorrow could be the day that we all die or the day that we all escape. There wasn't any chance of knowing what the outcome would be. Saeran could get caught. V could get caught. I could be taken away.

"I'm sorry, Saeyoung... I'm so sorry."

 

* * *

 


	29. Antidote | Unknown & Lila

**XXIX**

"Antidote."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran:**...

 **Wisteria:** Saeren, are you alright?

 **Wisteria:** I haven't heard from you in hours... they're looking for you. Are you safe?

 **Saeran:** No.

 **Saeran:** I feel so weird... I threw up for hours.

 **Saeran:** No matter how hard I tried to make it go away... no matter how hard I scrubbed...

 **Saeran:** I could smell nothing but this disgusting smell of chemicals...

 **Saeran:** I don't know what's wrong with me.

 **Wisteria:** I'm worried about you. Where have you been?

 **Wisteria:** Saeran... I'm so concerned.

 **Saeran:** My mind and body are in ruins... I had no idea I could hurt this much anymore... it stings like I haven't felt in a long time. I feel my pain. I want it to swallow me and destroy me.

 **Saeran:** I wish everything inside would spill completely out.

 **Saeran:** I wish every particle of this hellish fate of mine so deeply rooted in my bones would completely leave my entire body.

 **Wisteria:** You've had a very hard time until now, haven't you?

 **Wisteria:** It's okay to be upset.

 **Saeran:** I don't know. Until now, I wasn't supposed to even think that I'm having a hard time. If I think like that that would mean I'm weak... if I stop believing that I'm strong I will crumble to pieces...

 **Saeran:** But, all the poison I swallowed to be stronger feels so disgusting now.

 **Saeran:** I can't bring myself to take the elixir... it burns.

 **Saeran:** It's like my body is rejecting it for the first time and I don't know what to do other than pray it away.

 **Saeran:** I want to throw it all up... For some reason, the more I throw up and the more I retch, these disgusting memories and endless suspicions fill my head more and more... I can't stop worrying about the past and the future and the present.

 **Saeran:** I can't stop thinking.

 **Saeran:** My life is a joke. The realization hits me the longer I don't have the drug in my system. Everything I've done... everything I've said... meaningless.

 **Saeran:** There's no taking back any of it.

 **Wisteria:** Saeran... can't we start over from the beginning?

 **Saeran:** Can I really do that?

 **Wisteria:** If you wanted to. Yes.

 **Saeran:** I would rather be nothing but an empty shell incapable of remembering anything or feeling anything.

 **Saeran:** My name...

 **Saeran:** My fate...

 **Saeran:** My life...

 **Saeran:** If I can throw up everything labeled with my name.

 **Saeran:** If what makes me... me... is gone... for good.

 **Saeran:** If I can escape myself and turn into an empty shell, will I be able to step outside into the world out there?

 **Wisteria:** You start over whenever you want. You can do whatever you want to do, Saeran, as long as you can imagine it.

 **Wisteria:**  I'll help you.

 **Saeran:** Who do you think you are to help me?

 **Saeran:** I've done nothing good for you.

 **Saeran:** I've only tormented you.

 **Wisteria:** I want to help you be somebody that makes you happy.

 **Wisteria:** I want you... to feel happy with yourself. I'll do anything to make sure that you can feel content.

 **Saeran:** You're so weird.

 **Saeran:** The savior... everyone here... they all disgust me.

 **Saeran:** I can't deny it any longer...

 **Saeran:** But, you're different... you're so very different from the rest of them. I don't hate the way you are. I thought I was annoyed and frustrated so far but actually, that was all because... I won't touch anything or listen to anything or talk to anyone. I only push them away before they can reach me.

 **Saeran:** I don't let myself feel anything.

 **Saeran:** You... you make me feel so strange.

 **Saeran:** Can I just do but stare at the world?

 **Wisteria:** Of course you can.

 **Wisteria:** If that's what you want... You're free to choose what you want.

 **Saeran:** Free...?

 **Saeran:** I thought freedom is something you can only find in your dreams.

 **Saeran:** I... I don't even dream of freedom. That's too much for me.

 **Saeran:** If I were capable of listening or speaking or thinking... If I were capable of understanding what it means to be weak... what it means to be strong or what it means to be useless...

 **Saeran:** If I were completely alone in this world...

 **Saeran:** Perhaps, that would be better for me.

 **Wisteria:** There's more to the world than just weak and strong. You just need to come up with new meanings to those words.

 **Saeran:** Do you think I really deserve to define them for myself?

 **Saeran:** If I were born as a ball of weed that nobody ever cared for I think that would have been better. Even if people stomp on me and even if I am bent into half I'll still stand.

 **Saeran:** I'll survive and carry on and watch the sky and feel the breeze and see everything.

 **Saeran:** I want to see as much as I want, until the day I finally die.

 **Wisteria:** If you turn your perspective of the world, even a weed can be a beautiful thing.

 **Wisteria:** They call the red-seeded dandelion a common weed where I'm from, but to me, It's a flower that can grant wishes as it comes apart by a gentle breeze. If you change the way you look at something it can become something different.

 **Wisteria:** Something amazing.

 **Saeran:**...I wish someone would wipe my head clean.

 **Saeran:** Just like the gentle breeze.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

_The young child cried out to get the attention of his guardian, looking over his shoulder to meet the man, "...V. Hey, V! Could you come here for a second, please?" Saeran pursed his lips and looked back down at the patch of flowers. There were so many in the cathedral garden, more then he had ever seen in his life, anyway. He had never seen one like the one he had found today. He didn't know the name of this particular one, and he assumed that V might have had some kind of idea._

_"What is it, Saeran?" V asked. He walked up behind the boy and leaned over to get a better look at what Saeran was gesturing at. "Did you see something interesting?"_

_Saeran nodded his head. He pointed a plant that was sticking out of the ground in front of himself. "There's a new flower in the garden. I've never seen it before... the winds must have brought this seed here. Look at it, V... isn't it pretty? I wonder what kind of flower this is..." He trailed, unsure. "Would you happen to know the name of this one?"_

_V took a closer look at this one. "Oh... this one... it's a weed. It's called a whitlow grass."_

_"A weed...? But it's so pretty, why would they give it a name like that?" Saeran frowned. He honestly could not imagine why anyone would look at anything in the garden and give such an ill-sounding name. The only ones that he had learned about thus far were not nearly as bad as that, they had graceful and lovely names that he took to heart. "The name whitlow grass sounds bad. It sounds like those people didn't really care what they named it... so they just picked the first thing that came to their head. Can I give it a new name? A pretty one, too!"_

_"Of course you can, Saeran." V laughed, it was a sincere sound that eased Saeran's worries. "Since you adore them, I'm sure that you could give it a much more beautiful name."_

_"Haha," Saeran laughed in return. It was a soft sound but one that was often uncommon against his lips. He hadn't felt pleasantly happy in such a long time, and it was rare for him to really express what he was feeling beyond his longing stares. "I'm sure this flower will be happier if I give it just the right name._

_V stood back upright. He glanced around at the ever-growing expanse of green that had been sprouting. Much of this was because of Saeran, because of the tender care he had placed into it. It was a job that he wanted to take, though he needed a hand every so often. "Yes, of course. You've given such care to the flowers around the cathedral... everything seems more alive lately... it's gotten more lively with you around, Saeran."_

_Saeran looked down. "I've thought a lot about how I could make them all happier, too. But I don't think I ever really know what they need... more sun... or more water... what would make them all just right?"_

_V rested his hand against Saeran's shoulder and comforted him. "You can do what you're doing just right now, Saeran. You don't have to do anything over the top to make sure that you're doing it just right. What matters is that you're here. The most important thing is that you love them, and you're already doing that. You always do."_

_Was that really all that it took?_

_"Thank you, V... I want to learn more... about all the flowers in the world," Saeran admitted. It was a wistful dream that he never thought he would be able to complete but it was something that he truly believed in. If he could learn everything about the small little intricacies... it was like someone cared about the little guy. The tiniest thing didn't often have many people that cared about it, so he wanted to be the one that looked out for beings that were even lower then he was. "I might not deserve it, but I want to see every single one of them in the world if I can try. Because... I bet they're much brighter and warm then back it's like back home... it's only sad and gloomy back there."  
_

_Could he truly be able to see them all?_

_To be able to see the world and all of its beauty?_

_"...Saeran, you deserve to witness the beauty of all the flowers in the world."_

_Saeran looked back at V, eyebrows feathered as he stared at the man. "Do you really think so?" He asked, hopeful._

_"I do," V nodded. "Everyone in this world has the right to experience and pursue the beauty of nature... So, I hope that you keep that in mind that you can be free to do whatever you want in any situation. You can always do what you want to do. Even if you think something is holding you back, and making you think otherwise, always remember that you have the choice to do what you want."_

_"Is it okay to do that, though?" Saeran looked down. Surely he couldn't just do whatever he wanted. He would get into trouble, and he wouldn't be able to do anything then. He feared that he did something too freeing that he might just trap himself in a pit with no way to crawl out. It was a reminder that his Mother was always lurking around the corner. She never let him do anything. She often just let his brother do everything because... she often said she didn't need more than one to get something done. "I don't I should... I don't think I'm allowed."_

_V was strangely quiet when Saeran said that. Then, he made an offer that made Saeran's heart grow. "Next time when I leave on a trip for photos, I think it would be great if I could take you with me, Saeran."_

_"You mean it?!" Saeran suddenly sprang up to his feet and stared up at V with excitement pouring through his veins. V wanted to go somewhere with him of all people? That was like a dream come true. He thought he was just imagining that V had made such a lovely offer, and there was that lurking fear in his chest that scared him. The idea of straying too far from his home... too far from his Mother to reach, too far and enough to make that woman so very angry with him. "I don't know... but... I want to go with you."_

_V shook his head. "I mean it... although, Rika would have to say yes, as well. Since she knows well what you might be able to handle. I talked with her about it a few days ago just to see what she thought... but she thought it would be too dangerous to take you too far, but who knows? She might change her mind, and you might be able to go."_

_"Thank you, V! I'm just happy to even think about it!" Saeran smiled, widely._

_"It doesn't have to be now... or this particular trip, it could anytime in the future, too. So you don't have to think about this time alone... you can think about more in the future. When you grow up, let's leave on a trip together." V coaxed. It was a nice thought to share with Saeran. The boy didn't deserve all of these fears or worries, he deserved to be able to follow his heart._

_"Yes! Let's do that, V!" Saeran nodded his head, but then looked back down to the cobblestone path. "I think... I feel better knowing that... that thanks to you and Rika, it feels like I have a second chance... and I can do anything that I want to do instead of stay trapped in the basement... I'm so happy... but... do you think that Saeyoung is happy? Sometimes I'm worried that he isn't happy."_

_"...I'm sure he is," V insisted. "He'll be happy just knowing that you're smiling."_

_"I miss him so much, V. It's been a while since I saw him... I hope at least he can feel how much I miss him. That way he knows how I feel without having to tell him. I used all of my prayers yesterday during the Thanksgiving dinner... cause I'm thankful that... Saeyoung and I are underneath the same sky. He must be working really hard right now. I hope there are flowers where he is, at least."_

Saeran woke up in a cold sweat.

He had only wanted to rest his eyes for a few minutes before he started to move again. He had managed to stay away from the guards, and no one had noticed him all night long. It was going in his favor but he knew that that would not last forever. They were not going to quit looking for him, they would not give up... not when the Savior was determined to get her hands on him again and teach him a lesson. Saeran could only outrun these guys so long, and he knew that he had to make up his mind.

What was he going to do?

Why did he feel so conflicted?

It didn't matter how many elixirs he tried to swallow to make his pain go away. It only made him feel sicker, and he had to spit out the putrid liquid into the dirt. Everything felt wrong... then everything made sense, and then nothing made sense. It was like he was struggling to believe what he had been told his entire life. What the Savior had drilled into his skull didn't seem as pleasant as it had when he was still burning with anger. Those thoughts of destruction made him sick. It was what powered him, and at the same time... it was what tore him down.

The Savior really had tried to make sure that he couldn't see Lila. She had gone out of her way to sabotage him and make him only focus on his work so she could take care of Lila's ceremony alone. She said he was the strongest, but that order made him realize that she didn't trust him as much as she said that she did.

And that hurt.

She was the only person that he thought he could trust. His belief in that was wavering. It was only adding to how terrible he felt because he had been told over and over never to doubt his Savior. To doubt her was the ultimate crime in Mint Eye... and even as terrible he felt, there was a pang of guilt and fear in his chest at the notion that he was thinking about doing what he had been told not to do. He was thinking about... trying to leave this place. He was thinking about what to do when he wanted to leave this place. He was thinking about if V had been right when he spoke to him, even though his mind kept telling him to stop thinking.

He could not stop.

These thoughts were there and they would not leave him.

It didn't matter what he took or what he tried... he could no longer ignore that there was a problem in this place.

What could he do about it? He wasn't sure.

Saeran caught his breath and stared up at the building from the outside. The moon was still pretty high in the sky, but there were hints of the sun that would soon be rising above their heads. In the midst of these fears and worries... there was one unwavering thought in the back of his head that he could trust in, that Ray was reminding him to trust in. There was one person in this place that had been genuinely kind to him since the moment she had arrived at this place, no matter what Ray did, or what he did. She had a chance to leave him behind and she never took that chance. She stayed in this place and put up with the pain, and never once took it out on anyone.

Lila did not hesitate when it came to how much she cared. In his haze, he could recount the moments when she spoke against how much pain he was in, not caring what would happen to herself, only thinking of him. She looked into her sister's faces and fought for him. It was brave, even if it was kind of stupid to fight someone stronger than she was. She was consistent. Her words never seemed to chance to please him. She didn't say what she thought he would like, she didn't do what the Savior did.

It made her so much different... he once thought that different was a bad thing... but maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

Saeran caught sight of her bedroom window. He wondered if she was alright, or if she was upset with him for what he had done. Would she be sleeping or would she be scared of her fate? The Savior had made it clear that she was going to take care of Lila in the worst kind of way for her choices in this place as of late, where her trust laid was not in her sister, it laid in something else. Be it the RFA... or V... or himself... or herself... there was a kind of trust that she held close to her chest.

He had been told so many times by the Savior and Claude that... for their family to be complete... they had to have Lila, and then it would grow from that point to something that he had only dreamed of. Something that he had wanted... a happy family with others. This idea that they pressed into his head didn't seem as great as it was described to him, as it was breathed into Ray's ear. The family that they wanted... did not seem to be what Saeran wanted. A family where everyone was miserable and telling others what to feel. It was what they wanted him to want, and if that dream he had told him anything it was that he could... he could try... to... make his own choices.

He could just try.

If he failed... at least, he tried to make it better.

Even if... even if he could never be worthy to escape this place... he could do his best to make sure that she could escape. He knew that this place was no good for Lila, that was the surest thing that he knew. She didn't deserve to be caught up in this mess, no, she deserved to be back on the outside... or in her own world, far away from this pain. He could close his eyes and imagine her face, those memories of all the times that she had been hurt... all the times that she had cried... it was all there for him to remember and to hate himself for.

She had been trying to speak with him for such a long time... trying to tell him what that dream had told him... what his head was trying to tell him for some time now. She wanted him to believe in something and his belief in Lila had not wavered. He had the power to try to do something. He had the ability to make up for all the bad things that he had done, and he had the power to get rid of his monster and make sure that it no longer existed.

His belief in himself wasn't as strong, but he knew that... that he could trust Lila.

Her warmth was always there in the back of his head, at first, it was like it was taunting him... the looks that he could never receive because she had given them to Ray... but now, when he thought about it, there were moments when her warmth tried to reach out to him but he had been too blinded by his own foolish choices to realize it. Lila was something else, and she had proven that time and time again. Her face was the one thing that held clarity in his wounded and broken mind.

She was always there, waiting in the light that he had denied for so long. He looked at her like she was the cure to his fears. The unobtainable paradise just beyond his reach, and yet, he dared to hope that she trust him even after he deceived her for his Savior's plans. The flower in his garden that he wanted more than anything to protect from danger.

But, could he do it even if that meant disobeying all he had ever known?

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Rika has entered the chatroom.**

**Rika:** Oh no. Saeran actually wrote that he... wants to leave this place.

 **Rika:** What nonsense has he fallen for...?

 **Wisteria:** He seems to be realizing how fake your paradise is.

 **Wisteria:**  He's fighting them your drugs. He can think for himself.

 **Rika:**  Now there's no mistake that the elixir isn't perfect... however, this means he wants to directly violate Mint Eyes' most important rule.

 **Rika:** I can't believe him.

 **Rika:** Just what on Earth happened to him?

 **Wisteria:** He's opening his eyes to the truth, Rika.

 **Rika:**  Lila, you spoke something outrageously unappreciated into his ears again.

 **Rika:** Perhaps... he's seen something that's changed his mind.

 **Rika:** No... No.

 **Rika:** That won't be enough to change him.

 **Rika:** I wanted to watch over you more tightly... but it turns out your room is strictly off-limits to the other believers. I tried to watch you through the camera he installed, but apparently, the camera was encrypted with a password so no one can access it. Worse, he's locked all the precious information that he's brought to Mint Eye.

 **Wisteria:**  ...I guess you aren't as powerful as you thought you were.

 **Rika:** Why didn't he make them accessible to everyone else?

 **Rika:** It appears his possessiveness over his toy was stronger than I thought. He actually encrypted the camera. I should have noticed sooner how he's exhibiting strange behaviors. This is partially my fault. I trusted him too much.

 **Rika:** Anyhow, from now on, my believers will intermittently and randomly visit your room.

 **Rika:** Since Saeran might come to see you.

 **Wisteria:** You're going to try and capture him by force, aren't you?

 **Rika:** That's right. If you see Saeran make sure you notify the believers. If you do, I'll acknowledge your feat and cancel your cleansing ceremony.

 **Rika:** You'll have your freedom back. How about it?

 **Rika:** Doesn't it sound attractive enough?

 **Wisteria:** I would rather see my end.

 **Wisteria:** I'll never give him up to you.

 **Rika:** I know the best what he wants.

 **Rika:** But if you hide Saeran or say anything foolish to him, you'll get to see Saeran suffer. Suffering the most dreadful agony you can imagine... and once he's cleansed after his agony he'll return all that pain he suffered to you.

 **Wisteria:** You seem to be used to exploiting other's pain, Rika. Why is that?

 **Rika:**  Pain is directly related to the remedy soon to come.

 **Rika:** So pain is equivalent to remedy. And at this paradise, there is a circle forever spinning with as much remedy as much as needed as well as agony as much as needed.

 **Rika:** You will soon get to witness such a holy wonder.

 **Wisteria:** So, you know that you can make people do anything if they're scared enough. That says a lot about the kind of person that you really are. There's surely no hope for someone like you.

 **Rika:** Such a filthy choice. You should know that pain will be the end.

 **Rika:** Saeran will suffer as long as you continue to fight. You will suffer just as long as he was made to suffer.

 **Rika:** Once Father returns to Mint Eye... oh, this place is going to become such a fun place for you. By fun, I mean fun for me, it might not be so well for you until you've felt enough pain.

 **Wisteria:** I hope Saeran doesn't suffer anymore.

 **Rika:** It doesn't change anything.

 **Rika:** You'll end up suffering as much as you struggle. One day, you should give up and let the circle take you over. You'd be shocked once you realized how sweet the remedy after agony is. I look forward to your role until he's back.

 **Rika:** Lila, you should choose my side before it's too late. The darkness will always trample the light. Now excuse me.

**Rika has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

First, nobody had heard from him for a few hours and it was becoming increasingly obvious that something was amiss in Mint Eye. Saeran was gone... just missing from his usual places. They couldn't locate him. No one had seen him and there was a slim chance that he had stumbled out of this place because of Lila of all people! Rika didn't believe that Saeran could have gotten far, she doubted that he had even tried to make a run for it because Lila was still a sitting duck.

Second, she read over the previous log from a conversation the two of them had and it simply infuriated her to her very core. Just as she feared, Saeran was saying the wrong things. He was saying that he wanted to leave. He was saying that he wanted to get out of paradise. But he would never actually leave, he could never do such a thing... he couldn't leave when there was still leverage against him. Rika kept her composure, for the most part, she let a small breath of air and readjusted herself.

Third, Rika was losing her patience with her charges. Her kingdom was on the brink of something she didn't want to happen. The two most important young members were both fighting the ways of paradise. It was bad enough to have one child that didn't know what she was doing, but it was worse to have two of them thinking the same evil things. Lila, with her poor choices, whispering of ill will to anyone who would listen to her, and Saeran, an impressionable boy who could be swayed if pressed properly.

She would show them.

She would have to show them how to behave.

"She's running out of opportunities by continuing to try and undermine me," Rika hissed underneath her breath. "If she thought she was on thin ice before when I warned her... she doesn't know who she's messed with... one more chance, one more chance is all I'm going to give her before I destroy what's left of her."

One more chance to stop this childish game. Her youngest sister deserved one last strand of thread. If she chooses to cut it herself then so be it! Her darkness would envelop her and swallow her whether she liked it or not. This was all wrong. Her plans were beginning to crumble. Things were souring and she had to get Saeran back underneath her. He would listen when she reminded him of his path. His place. He knew his way in life. He knew what he was meant to do in paradise. He had overstepped his boundaries by thinking this way. Unlike that girl he usually turned himself around to remember who really cared about him and who really loved him!

How dare Lila not listen and turn everyone against her? How dare Saeran whisper the forbidden words? How dare he! How dare she!

Rika gripped her phone so tightly in her hands it would have snapped if she had the strength to do so. "I must not leave Saeran astray any longer. Now, this is beyond dangerous. This is because of Lila's poor choices. Once this is wrapped up, I should eradicate her so deeply she is a blank slate. So utterly destroyed that I won't have to worry about her games."

She had much to take care of and much to attend to before the return of Claude to the compound of Magenta.

"How dare she play puppets with us, how dare she use my key believer as bait? How dare she try and steal my family from me! She's ruining everything I've ever wanted for us! Have a good night's rest, princess. Tonight will be the last time you ever get to sleep comfortably."

Destruction was in her sight and she saw no end to her plans.

No weed would kill this daffodil.

* * *

The night time was when the ghosts of the past haunted me... but tonight, all I knew was the darkness around me.

"...Lila," The sound of my name rustled me from my light sleep, my eyes fluttered open, and I looked around the room for the source of the voice but could find none until a darkened figured moved in front of the window blocking the moonlight from pouring into the room. "You wouldn't happen to be awake, would you?"

There wasn't any sound besides soft breathing. I couldn't even recall the moment that I had fallen asleep. My mind had been burning nonstop with the concern for Saeran's safety in this place, and the next thing that I knew... I guess I must have worn myself out, dozing off in the midst of my fears and anxiety. When I knew there was someone in the room with me, I jolted upright and stared down the figure.

My shoulders tensed and so did the shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

I stared, unsure and wary. "Saeran..."

Saeran turned from the darkness and into the light. The moon illuminated his face and made it clear it was him and no one else. This was the first time either of us had seen each other since his charged attack, and he looked exhausted compared to the last time. His lips were set into a line. His eyes were soft and tired. "You knew it was me, right away... ha. I hope you weren't waiting up for me this whole time, don't... you don't have to get up," Saeran looked away as if he were guilty about fast I had moved to protect myself from invaders. "Relax, Lila. I'm not here to torture you... I know that must have been what you were expecting... but... I will no longer torture you."

He told me that he had been going through unbelievable pain in that chatroom. He hadn't taken the elixir in quite some time, and the adverse effects of withdrawal on his body weren't things that I could comprehend entirely... pain, so much pain. His face wasn't lined with frustration or anger, it was more like he was miserable and lonely. Something was very different from Saeran. If that was a good thing, I wasn't entirely sure. I just couldn't stand the anguish on his face.

My body had been fighting me for days, but, I pressed forward, and stood from the bed.

My footsteps against the floor were light, but Saeran didn't budge from his spot. He just seemed surprised that I would approach him despite the fear I had shown to him. So there we stood, together in the light of the moon. Neither of us dared to make a sound, a movement, or touch. We just existed in the same room at that time.

"...I shouldn't be surprised," Saeran sighed, it was one of those  _what-could-you-do_  sighs. It was the first thing that he said. "Even now, you still seek me out despite the amount of grief I've put you through. You're unbelievable, you know that?" He was run-ragged, that I could tell now that I really could see him. Saeran looked as though he might have been crying earlier, and there was this faraway look in those green eyes that made it feel like he wasn't entirely here. I couldn't imagine how he felt.

First, he was stuck with these feelings of withdrawal, and then he encounters V who causes him to lose his wits, and then... then he's been sick the rest of the night. Lost in a sea of confusing thoughts as he struggled to understand how much clarity he had when he wasn't chugging the literal poison.

I held my hands close together, "Here I thought you might not want to see me again... after you saw what was in the game."

"It... It was a little unnerving, to know that you've seen more of the worst of me then I have and yet you still stand this close to me in spite of that fact. It says a lot about your heart." Saeran shifted and averted his gaze from me for a moment. "Whatever... whatever you know of the future... it won't happen. I won't let myself become that person."

My heart ached. "You... you could never, Saeran. That's... a different you... somebody who suffered for..."

Saeran shook his head. "It's still me all the same... and you've seen this monster more then you were ever meant to see. I don't understand all of that. But... I know that you weren't the one who created that information, right?"

"No, I'm not. It's... hard to explain," I murmured. "I don't know how they got the information that they did, only that I've viewed multiple timelines apart from the one we're currently existing inside. As far as I know... this world we're living in, this is a separate entity. None of what's happening here is something I've ever seen."

"...Those timelines won't happen, then." He whispered, slowly. "I won't let myself become what I saw, not ever. It doesn't matter what they withhold... or what it says about me."

I frowned. "I don't think you could ever turn for the worst."

Saeran didn't respond to that.

"They matter because Rika knows they matter in her master plan. The secrets that are hidden in them... we can't let anyone see them, Saeran, especially not her. I know you barely saw anything but... some of those things weren't meant to seen by anyone." I shook my head. "I don't want to imagine what would happen if she knew how to..." Knowing every little secret and whisper amongst the darker side was too much for one person to bear alone, and this crushing weight didn't belong in the hands of someone who wanted to use them to destroy everything that she had ever known.

Saeran was quiet. As if he were thinking over my words and trying to decide what to say. "I... I'm going to take care of that, Lila. There's... a lot that I have to make up for, and that's one of them... that's... that's why I came to see you... despite the threat... and the fact that she might be after me right now... I needed to see you."

He hadn't been okay since our last conversation. Be it his elixir running out of his system or what V had tried to speak into his skull... he had a lot on his mind and I couldn't imagine what he was thinking or planning to do to make things come together and align once again. The smile I offered him was weak. "What... what happened tonight if you don't mind my asking?"

"Lots of things happened," Saeran answered. His face was unreadable. "It can't really be summarized without making a mess of things. Let's just say... I've had some realizations and recollections about my life... and I'm... struggling with that. Nothing seems to make sense anymore. Everything that I've been convinced to believe... it just doesn't fit."

I understood what he meant.

What I didn't understand was why he came back to this place when he had a chance to run and never look back.

My eyes knowing, I stared up at him. "You've... you've seen what I desperately hoped you would see in the midst of your pain. I knew you could do it if you tried, Saeran."

Saeran's frown inched the tiniest amount upwards to the crook of a weak smile. It was barely there for a second, but I had seen it on his face. He took in a deep breath, "Lila, you've never given up on me... no matter how much I tortured you... no matter how miserable I was making you... you didn't let my torment control you. I cursed your name... so many times, and I told you your eyes were disgusting... and I've finally realized why... it's because your eyes know a world so unlike my own. Every time... every time I look into your eyes, it feels... it felt like I was losing to someone who knew something I did not. I wanted to be close to you because of that, and I wanted to avoid you because of that. I felt like I wanted to know you... and at the same time... I wanted to make you see what I see so I wouldn't have to think about what I didn't know."

I reached out to him and rested my hand against his.

His hands were trembling against my touch. "No matter how much I hurt you... it never felt like I was winning. It felt like I could never beat someone like you... and eventually, the only time that I could feel anything was when I was with you. My strength... meant nothing if I couldn't turn the kindest heart to stone. I was so empty when I couldn't think about you, and when I wasn't by your side... and so, I did what I do best. I got angry, and I got angrier at what I couldn't do. I thought if I just tormented you more and more... if I could just make you cry... that it would solve everything... and I wouldn't think about what you know that I don't know."

"You never let me beat you. You're always on your toes but you never let yourself fall down. You rebel against me... but you don't direct your pain at me, never at me. You kept me at arm's length, but you never stopped trying to get me to see what you were saying. Even right now, when you have all the reason in the world to hate me, to reject me, to throw me away... you refuse to give up."

"My darkness... it's melting me down... but you... you're still in one piece. How do you do that? How you keep on living knowing all of the pain that you've been put through?"

Saeran knew nothing but pain... nothing but the world that Rika had shaped out for him. He didn't know anything different anymore, because if he stopped for a moment to think about his past... the pain would flare and he wouldn't be alright. He couldn't feel anything... and then he felt everything. He could only be one or the other, in the eyes Rika. There were two ways to handle the pain... anger or naivety. There were two sides of the same person, two persons that were desperate to exist at the same time, but unable to connect with the grief and pain swallowing them whole. There was so much pain in Saeran's heart, so much pain that I didn't understand.

It was wrought with turmoil. He seemed to be starting to understand that.

I shook my head. "That's because... I never thought your anger was directed at me. I thought you were... forcing all of your anger... the wounds from your past... your confusion and frustration... on somebody else because if you did it to yourself, you might destroy yourself in the process. Even when you spoke down to me... there were moments when you were cursing yourself more then you were at me. I knew that something wasn't right. I couldn't do worse if I wanted too."

"You understood me at those moments better then I did myself, and I didn't expect you to do so. I should... thank you, shouldn't I?" Saeran chuckled, the sound was weak and low. He didn't break eye contact as he spoke this pained words to me for the first time. "Thank you... for understanding me, Lila... and about... about those things that I said to you... that you're a weak and useless person...? Those things were never true. But you knew that, right? I was the one that I was talking to... I'm the one that's really useless. I said all of those cruel things to you because if... I... I never wanted you to realize that I was the one who was useless."

There it was.

Those words that I had so often heard Ray say to himself

. It hurt me as much as it hurt Saeran, as much as it hurt Ray, both of them just didn't understand what saying those things did to their perspectives.

"You're not useless, Saeran! You never were!" I blurted. "Look at yourself, right now. You found out that truth on your own without anyone's help. I knew... I knew that you doubted yourself... but all this time... I wasn't sure how badly you hated yourself. I'm so sorry that I could never seem to convince you otherwise... but you are useful, Saeran. I never once thought you were weak. I never once thought you were a coward. I knew that if I kept fighting to make you see what I see... that one day you would see you could do anything you wanted. You've gone through so much pain... but look at you, you're still standing here, aren't you? You matter just as much as anyone matters on this Earth. I care about you. Please don't speak ill of yourself."

My voice was the only thing that echoed in that room. It was so fueled with feeling that I almost couldn't believe that it was coming out of me.

He was hurting in front of me this whole time. He had come to realize that this place was bad for him after all this time. He had done this one his own without any help from myself or V. Sure, we helped him get the idea in his head but... he found the answer. My body acted on its own without thinking, and I hugged him, tightly. Saeran stiffened in my grasp.

Something wet stained my cheeks. I knew it was the familiar burning of hot tears.

Saeran didn't move for the longest time. Then, all of a sudden his hand rested against the back of my head. "Alright... I won't do that in front of you, again." He murmured. "You're much too kind to someone like me... you've said something like that once before, haven't you? I'm afraid it didn't cut through until just now... no matter how hard you tried before... I just didn't understand. Those cruel words were meant for me, and even though I kept telling myself that it was you that was the problem... it was really me. You tried to guide me to the right path... I just wish I had listened to your voice much sooner than now. It's... very difficult for me to accept the person that I am, even now. I just don't like the monster I've been. I'm ruined beyond all means. I don't think it's possible for me to throw away my hatred and start all over again in this world. Although... I did much different from Ray... it seems my results are still the same as his."

"I wound up making you cry," he muttered underneath his breath. "None of what either of us does is perfect but..."

I lifted my head and stared up at him. It was just in time to catch the way he was looking at me.

He was hurting, but he seemed resolute in this outcome that he reached. "But... while it's not possible for me. It could be possible for Ray. He may be a big chicken, and he never knows what to do... but he doesn't know how to hate someone. Even though he said he hated so many people... even though he was betrayed by his brother... his parents... and his once trusted guardian, V... he could never hate them like he said he did. Inside of me... I can hear his voice and he wants to believe... that maybe... just maybe... if what V is true about everything on the outside... that he could see his brother again out there, and they could be together again like they were when they were young. That it might be worth trying."

What was Saeran implying...? He wasn't good enough to leave, but... Ray was? I didn't understand what he meant.

I opened my mouth but no sound would come out. "..."

"And... he's saying that... that if he begs for your forgiveness if he is worthy of forgiveness... if you can forgive him for what he's done... he'll make you happy, as happy as he can. Yeah, he's a huge scaredy-cat, he might screw up, and he's always worried to death that nothing he hopes for will ever happen for him... but that hope never dies out from inside of him. He's praying in the corner of my heart that everything will turn out okay... that everyone will be happy... and, that he could, at last, be happy himself." Saeran looked out of the window at the clear night. It's like he can't bear to stare at me any longer saying what he has already said, doing what he's already done. "He's unlike me, in that regard. I... I know nothing but anger. I get angry because I'm scared my hope will turn into despair... it only destroys me. But as for Ray, no matter how many times he's betrayed and hurt and tortured, he'll keep hoping like a little weed."

He wants to disappear and leave no traces of himself. Saeran wants to go away... and let Ray come back...? I couldn't imagine him existing without his other half. They were two halves that made a whole. Saeran wasn't Saeran... without Ray... and Ray wasn't Ray... without... Saeran. They needed each other, and I struggled to imagine what one without the other was like.

I didn't hate either of them.

It was childish of me, but I couldn't help myself.

"Can't you both... exist together...?" I asked, in a whisper.

"We already are together, in this body. It's just that my voice is stronger than his right now, and that's why I'm coming through," Saeran said. His eyes not looking back at me, and I just stared ahead of me at his chest. "But... sometimes I get the feeling that you miss him more then you've let on in the past few weeks. You miss Ray, don't you? He named himself that... so that there would be no meaning or attachment to that name. But every time I've mentioned it... you a little sadder each time. This body... Ray and I exist within it. The monster that has to torture you and others to hide how pathetic he is... that's me... and the persistent happy idiot who believes so desperately in his hopes and dreams no matter how much he's tormented by others... that's... also me... it just seems like..."

His voice cracked as he spoke, "It looks like you need Ray more than me."

We shared a look at that moment and it was of uncertainty.

I was no better then he was. "If both of them are you... then..."

Saeran slowly detaches himself from me. He doesn't answer that question. He just begins to walk away towards the door to get away from this room before someone discovered that he had dropped by. he made it to the door, but as he hand reached towards the doorknob, he stopped walking and he spoke his parting words. "Once I become good enough to keep you unharmed from myself and others... we'll naturally become completely one. I need to go before they realize I'm here. Ray will make you happy. I know he will. Goodbye, Lila."

When he reached the door and began to twist the knob open I cried after him, "Saeran, wait! Don't... don't go," I started, "I don't... I don't you lose you either."

Saeran stopped twisting the knob. My outstretched hand stood still in the darkness of the room. He didn't dare turn around and look at me, maybe he feared that he wouldn't be able to leave if he did so, I wasn't sure. He let out a breath. It sounded like a strained sigh against his lungs. He was fighting himself, even now, to keep his composure. "I didn't want to tell you... that I'm sorry, Lila. But, I'm sorry for hurting you. I am genuinely sorry for everything that I've done to you in this place since I met you. I'll never wash the guilt away from my heart for causing you so much grief. I hope you... you and Ray both... will be happy."

* * *

Saeran left me to my thoughts after we had spoken and I could not bring myself to go back to sleep. My heart was wrought with anxiety for him. Not only the fact that he wanted to toss himself aside but the fact that the Believers could get him before he could do anything. I wasn't sure what he had to take care of in this place to want to escape but it had to quite a bit.

The information on Mystic Messenger was still laying on their database thanks to Saeran's reconstruction. He hadn't seen everything but he had alluded to having it unlocked by the morning. But... He had run into V and fallen into a strange state of awareness. That information alone needed to be out of Rika's hands. Without Saeran here, she wouldn't be able to get the information back. Taking down Mint Eye would be much easier once that problem was taken care of. She would have no leverage or foresight into the future. She had no other leads on how to get the game, and it was broken in this universe. That would be end game.

As long as I knew we were safe then I knew we would be able to defeat her, and my Dad.

But none of that would even matter if Saeran and I couldn't escape. This all hinged on that. The worries in my stomach would have to wait.

I had been unable to pull myself away from the window pane.

The moonlight outside was as strong as ever and there weren't any clouds in the sky to speak of. Besides the moon was the twinkling stars in the heavens up above... a clear night meant that this stormy night soon pass. All of this pain might be coming to an end once and for all. Saeran was slowly... changing, and I knew it was for the best in that way.

Was I happy? Was I scared? Was I sad? Was I confused? Was I angry? I wasn't sure what this feeling was inside of me was. All I knew is that I felt no urge to do anything but cry. They were tears bricked with numerous emotions... so many feelings that I had been trying to bottle up, uncapped now.

My phone chimed from the other side of the room and I stared in its direction wondering why it had gone off. It meant that one of two people wanted to speak with me. Only Saeran and Rika had the ability to speak with me as far as I knew. Was it Rika coming to tell me that she had captured Saeran? Or was it Saeran trying to warn me of impending doom.

I went to check it and was left with my mouth agape and eyes wide. My screen was back to normal. "He... Saeran returned my access to the RFA?" I murmured, utterly shocked. With trembling fingers, I logged into the familiar interface with that strange feeling inside of my chest morphing into joy.

"I can speak with the RFA!"

* * *

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Huh...?

 **Wisteria:** It's online again!

 **Wisteria:** Oh, my God.

 **Wisteria:** I can't. Is this...

 **Wisteria:** I can't believe it. It really works!

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee, is that you?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You're back, aren't you?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank goodness! The unit has been trying to figure out why you were gone!

 **Jaehee Kang:** It was to no avail... but you came back on your own! I should thank the heavens for this!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I should tell Mr. Han about this.

 **Wisteria** : I'm so happy to see you again, Jaehee!

 **Wisteria:** You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see your friendly face. I could hug you. Oh my God.

 **Wisteria:** Is everyone okay? What's happening?

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee, what's happened so far?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel remains silent when he's not helping us behind the scenes. The unit is hard at work with him at the helm.

 **Jaehee Kang:** The unit has been trying to figure out why you were gone but gained nothing in the result and... I can't reach Mr. Han right now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He's gone for an interview.

 **Wisteria: ...** Don't tell me that the prosecution's investigation isn't over? They've gone after Jumin, now, too?

 **Jaehee Kang:** No. It's not over, unfortunately.

 **Jaehee Kang:** They wanted to speak with him as well.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wisteria, what happened? Why did you suddenly lose access? Your profile was gone. That means the hacker is behind this one, isn't he?

 **Wisteria:** I can't tell you what happened just yet... a lot happened. I am alright. I can promise that to you.

 **Wisteria:** Things... I think things are going to be better from here on out.

 **Wisteria:** The environment has... changed.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You're hiding something... but since the messenger might be unsafe... I'll hold you to telling me later.

 **Jaehee Kang:** But I'm glad you are alright.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You are... safe? Right, Wisteria?

 **Wisteria:** I'm alright. I promise.

 **Wisteria:** Pinky promise!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm relieved.

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Wisteria! You're back!

 **ZEN:** I almost wasn't sure if that was your username!

 **Wisteria:** Zen! Boy, I'm happy to see your handsome face. Are you alright? Is everyone else alright?

 **ZEN:** Yoosung and I are alright.

 **ZEN:** Man... You're really back, aren't you?

 **Jaehee Kang:** She really is.

 **ZEN:** Oh. I see Wisteria isn't the only one here!

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, just what on Earth happened?

 **Wisteria:** I can't tell you just yet. Please give me some time.

 **ZEN:** Can't you tell us after now...? Are you okay?

 **Wisteria:** Thanks for asking, but Jaehee already did. I'm okay.

 **Wisteria:** Thanks for worrying about me.

 **ZEN:** Oh, she did. Sorry for asking again. ^^''

 **Wisteria:** That's okay. You were all worried.

 **Wisteria:** I relieved to hear you were.

 **ZEN:**  I'm glad you're back at least.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Mr. Han isn't.

 **ZEN:**  The interview is taking so long.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  It is...

 **ZEN:**  Once Seven's absence is over... and Jumin's interview and V's loss of connection are solved...

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Then everything will be at peace.

 **ZEN:**  Yeah.

 **Wisteria:**  V is... probably tending to some matters out of range.

 **ZEN** : You must know something about this.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  With everything going on at the moment...

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm so glad that V decided to put a hold on the party. And in the meantime, I'm so glad that at least you and Yoosung seem peaceful, Zen.

 **ZEN:**  Yes, if you look at the bright side.

 **Wisteria:**  You've done very well, Jaehee.

 **ZEN:**  She's right. You could barely sleep because of the intelligence unit...

 **Jaehee Kang:**  No, my distress is nothing compared to what other people are going through.

 **ZEN:**  You are extraordinary. You really are.

 **ZEN:** Oh, I gotta tell the rest of the RFA that Wisteria is back!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Allow me to join you.

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, I'm so glad you're back.

 **ZEN:** I'll show you my selfie for a change of atmosphere, in this time of darkness.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  You actually have a selfie...?

 **Wisteria:**  Sure, why not.

 **Wisteria:** Though, I'm impressed you would still look in the middle of a crisis.

 **ZEN** : If you ask, how can I possibly deny?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  ...I am at a loss for your beauty. What a lovely selfie.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm so glad I'm back. ;-;

 **ZEN:**  Same.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save.

 **ZEN:**  I was on the rooftop to take a selfie.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  ^^

 **ZEN:**  but then my hair got untied because of the wind so I took the opportunity lmao

 **Jaehee Kang:**  It's a beautiful picture that chases my woes away, that's all I have to say.

 **ZEN:**  ;)

 **Wisteria:**  I think I've seen someone who shines brighter, believe it or not.

 **ZEN:** Huh?

 **ZEN:** What?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  That's not possible.

 **ZEN:**  If there really is somebody like that... can you bring him to me?

 **ZEN:** That way I think I can live an easier life.

 **ZEN:** It's so good to talk about trivial life with you lmao... We were all so worried that the hacker might have done something to you.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  We were.

 **ZEN:**  T_T

 **Jaehee Kang** : It was even more frustrating since the intelligence unit's progress was not fast enough.

 **Wisteria:** I had a close call. I have to be strong now as well.

 **Wisteria:** But it's alright. I promise. I'm a big girl.

 **ZEN** : T_T

 **ZEN:** Being strong isn't bad. But I hope that you do within our protection.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  I was sincerely worried about you.

 **ZEN:**  In usual circumstances, Seven would've defended the messenger and that wouldn't have happened... Jaehee, have you heard anything about him?

 **Jaehee Kang:** He hasn't made any direct contact, but he's helping the unit from the sidelines.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm sure he's got a lot going on. Just give him... a little more time.

 **ZEN:** I can only wonder... what's going on with him. Man, seriously, is he sick or something?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Since we can't reach him, there's nothing we can do about it.

 **ZEN:**  I'm worried that he might go off the grid or something.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  ...

 **Jaehee Kang:** I should try to call him one more time. I must tell him that you're back, Wisteria.

 **Wisteria:**  Yes, please do. I wish I could talk to him again as well... like the rest of you.

 **ZEN:**  Yep. But it looks like he doesn't even pick up his phone... You should make note of it.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Most of all, welcome back, Wisteria. Oh, and your selfie is the best, Zen.

 **Wisteria:** Bye, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Please excuse me.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Wisteria...

 **ZEN:**  I'm so glad that you're back safe. Me, Yoosung... all of us were worried.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm happy to be back. I'm relieved that the worst trouble isn't as bad as I thought.

 **ZEN** : I think we're already going through the huge trouble.

 **Wisteria:**  How have your rehearsals been going?

 **ZEN:**  I've been working on it whenever I could. Since I have to make up for the one that I missed. But to me, your return is more important! First, I gotta go and talk to Yoosung, I gotta tell him you're back.

 **Wisteria:** Are you sure you're really safe?

 **Wisteria:**...I'll tell you everything soon. I promise I'm okay. Please take care of yourself.

 **ZEN:**  I'll be your knight in shining armor if you need me to rescue you. If you say so, I'll be waiting... but you have to stay safe!

 **ZEN:** Promise me!

 **Wisteria** : Promise!

 **ZEN:**  Gotcha. So, I'll talk to you again. Have a good rest.

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Wow. That just happened.

$5USD to help a struggling writer get control of her life and get more money to get her and her family out of an bad spot? I'm at a point where I'll write you 1k for $5 if you're interested.


	30. Trouble | Seven & Lila & Unknown

XXX

"Trouble."

* * *

Seven stared at the screen in front of him.

All contact information had been restored and Wisteria's data was back.

On the one hand, he was glad to see that Wisteria seemed to be alright, on the other hand... he doubted that it was a good situation for her. She didn't sound all that great the last time they had spoken. Her voice had been tired and she had as many secrets as he did on her lips. "Her status says she's online. I've seen her active in the chatroom as well, but I'm not confident with her wellbeing. When I spoke to her last time... she seemed to dodge my questions, and then she said she knew something personal about the hacker but the line broke before she could answer... It might be better that way in case if the hacker is monitoring her closely, but I still don't feel great about it. Are you absolutely that she is safe?"

"...Yes." V answered quickly. "I have no doubt that she is okay now."

If V said that she was okay... he had to believe it. V had been the one that seemed to speak with her most in the midst of all of this. "Could you tell everyone that she's back, and safe, then? I'd do it myself but I can't afford to take a break. I know everyone was worried about her radio silence... I was as well, but... I should be more concerned with myself right now... don't you think?" He stood up from his chair and turned his back to his ever piling work ahead of him that never seemed to end. It's wasn't just what he had to do for his boss, it was the task that hand that was overwhelming him. The Prime Minister was growing ever closer, and he needed to be stopped at all costs.

As long as Wisteria was okay then there was one less thing to concern himself with She was one of his many priorities but with the knowledge that she was okay, he could move on. Seven had bigger bosses to take care of, and the shadowy figures that are against him and his brother... they're just waiting for him to make an attack or slip up. He needed to turn all of his attention to the real battle before it was too late. No mistake or accident could be made. There was too much riding on him. But it wasn't for him that he was fighting. It was for his brother. It didn't matter what happened to him, he didn't care, as long as he knew that he could protect Saeran... he would devote himself to his fight as hard as he could.

"Of course..." V said. "I'm sure the news will perk everyone up in the midst of this chaos."

As much as any good news would do when they were facing an enemy like the Prime Minister.

Seven hesitated, "And... V, I used those files that you sent me to finally complete my investigation. I had to shirk off messenger security to do it but the unit made up for it... now, it seems like I've got all the pieces to the puzzle now. I never thought I would have all of this. Saeran and I... we're just the beginning of the rabbit hole this guy dug himself into. He's been breaking laws in every nook and cranny, his entire life, there's seemingly no end to his list of atrocities and crimes. I had no idea it was this bad. Even the people surrounding him are doing it for political gain. They're all complicit in these monstrous activities if word of all of this got out... I don't know."

He gripped his phone.

The landscape of the entire country would be thrown into chaos. Nobody would know who to trust anymore, and anyone with the smallest amount of sway in the government would never be able to dodge what's coming for them. There could be riots, fights, power outages, or a total revolution. There could be just about anything you could imagine. "I don't have the slightest idea how they made him look so noble and ethical. He's smart but in the worst way. If these files are unleashed then everyone will know the kind of monster he is. If... If they can reach the public, safely. That won't be the end of it. Once his criminal investigation is over... everyone involved in his activities will be summoned. The entire nation will be uproar and giant companies like C&R won't be able to dig themselves out of this. I have no idea how this is going to end, V. It's only a matter of time before they find me."

Which is why he was seriously considering just jumping ship after the moment he releases the information. He could go completely off-the-grid if he wanted to do so. Seven wasn't afraid of that. Time would pass and everyone would be taken care, and in due time, he would be able to come back out. His only concern was Saeran... where ever his little brother was. He needed to be protected from all of this. Saeran was safe, where he was, according to V, and he needed to be kept safe there. It would keep him out of the public eyes, and away from people who would even dare to want to hurt him. His little brother was better off not getting near any of this.

"Luciel, you'll be alright. I'll make sure of it." V insisted.

Seven sighed and rested a hand against his face. V meant well, but Seven could take care of himself, enough to not die. "Don't worry about me, V. Please, focus all of your efforts to Saeran. He's the one that needs to be protected the most. The reason... I brought this up is because I think it's time for me to make a call and..."

There was a buzz from the alarm system. The doorbell rang throughout the building, and he glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was about the time of day when Vanderwood would drop by. It was a little later than usual, but it wasn't all that surprising, Vanderwood kept their own schedule. After a lot of trial and error, the agent had finally figured out there was a doorbell. That was only after they had continually failed to get past the alarm system and all of his special codes. "Oh, I think Vanderwood is here. He's been using the doorbell for a while now... let's talk again, soon, V."

"It will be a while... won't it?" He asked. V sounded... a little sad.

"Yeah, the agency won't give me another alias until I do a good job on my work for once. I might have to go back undercover for a while because of that. I don't know yet. I'll take care, and you should do the same. Watch yourself, I'll call you again soon." He went to shove his phone back into his pocket but the thing buzzed in his hands. The call window dropped and he raised an eyebrow at the notification. It was a text message from Wisteria of all people, she must have been telling the members she was back.

**Wisteria has sent a text message.**

**Wisteria:** I hope you can see this... my messenger is back online.

 **Wisteria:** I can't explain the situation at length. I can assure you that I'm okay, Seven.

 **Wisteria:** The hacker... he's been manipulated by somebody to hate you but he's not a bad person. Nobody's ever given him a chance in this place. They just let him spiral. I think He finally understands. He just restored my access to the messenger.

 **Wisteria:** He isn't going to be causing trouble anymore. He promised me.

 **Wisteria:** I think he's finally coming to understand the error in his ways.

 **Wisteria:** This storm... it might be over soon. There's something that we'll have to talk about when all of this settles into dust, Seven. I can't in good conscience ignore the truth for much longer... I can't keep his secrets forever, but once I know that the situation is safe... we need to have a serious conversation about someone very important.

 **Wisteria:** Please, don't go radio silent before this is over.

 _Don't go quiet she says. Somebody is very important._ Seven pursed his lips.

That was... intriguing to say the least. Why was she saying something like that? She had to tell him something so important she was begging him not to run? What kind of secret was she withholding? She can't keep somebody's secrets... Who was he? What are his secrets? Was she referring to V of all people? He had his own theories and she had made clear to him time and time again that this hacker wasn't a bad person. He wanted to trust Wisteria. She was a sincere girl, and V put a lot of his cards in for her sake. God, he didn't have time to attend with this.

The endless clatter of the doorbell reminded him that he had work to do. He shook his head and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He would deal with Wisteria in due time.

She would have to wait.

Vanderwood was waiting.

"Since Vanderwood is back... I should stop kidding around, and get back to work. He might really try and zap me this go around," he mumbled underneath his breath. There was a strange feeling in his gut that he shouldn't have ignored the girl, but he had work to do. He headed towards the door and entered the code into his keypad and watched as it opened to reveal Vanderwood on the other side of it. He looked as he usually did, but there was something about the strained look of his brows that made Seven curious. They were uncharacteristically quiet... usually, they would say something when they barged into the room, but tonight was different.

Nevertheless, Seven greeted them. "Welcome back, Madam."

Vanderwood didn't respond, "..."

"What's wrong?" Seven inquired, brow raised. That nervous feeling in his stomach had risen. "Why are you keeping your mouth shut? Oh, that must be a sign that something is no good... oh, shit."

A voice called from the darkness behind Vanderwood, "I told you not to do anything stupid!" and Vanderwood was knocked to the ground like he was a piece of cake. This was an ambush, and Vanderwood had no choice but to walk right into this place as a trap. Seven didn't want to believe that this was happening in the first place, he wanted to believe that this was a cruel joke or prank to shock him back into working before Vanderwood had the chance to complain but the way the tension was growing told him that this was happening whether he liked it or not.

"Madam, could you please tell me this is just a prank?" Seven wheezed, the words leaving his lips in a desperate sound.

When Vanderwood didn't answer, he knew that was for sure.

They were being surrounded second by second.

There was no way to get out of this one.

"Don't move, or we'll shoot!"

"I should have stayed armed, poor choice on my part, dammit," he hissed. Those golden irises glaring down the middlemen. "Alright, who are you guys? Where are you all from? Who the hell sent you guys?" Seven's breath was lined with curses. Apparently, he had really screwed up this time. Who had he pissed off this time? Did he make his boss angry enough, at last, to sell him out to someone? Was this a random attack? Had the Prime Minister finally come for him? Why hadn't he kept more firearms stocked and loaded in this part of the house? That would have come in really handy.

He didn't receive any answer to his questions.

"Take them both away!"

* * *

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** I got a text from V just now, but I can see that Wisteria has been online tonight.

 **Yoosung:** He said that she's alright in that group text. I'm glad he's finally done what a representative should have done for once LOL.

 **Yoosung:** I'm guessing that Seven worked really hard behind the scenes to find Wisteria... right?

 **Yoosung:**  We lost contact with Seven because he was busy looking for Wisteria... and V didn't log in because he was trying to keep that a secret to keep us calm... right?

 **Yoosung:** And besides that... there's also the investigation. I can't help but think about what it's all for.

 **Yoosung:** I think Zen and Jumin were called for interviews because of something that Seven did... but I'm going to believe that this isn't something bad.

 **Yoosung:** I mean Seven isn't the type to do something bad...

 **Yoosung:** Umm...

 **Yoosung:** Maybe... just maybe... he did something an itty bitty wrong but I'm sure there's no way he can't save himself.

 **Yoosung:** But am I the only one who's worried that sooner or later...

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Seven might leave us all?

 **Yoosung:** Huh? Seven! It's been a while. Did you get the hacker? It's all thanks to you that Wisteria is safe, right?

 **707:** uppsung

 **Yoosung:** Typos... lolol.

 **Yoosung:** Are you having a hard time adapting after so long?

 **707:** v

 **707:** v

 **707:** v

 **707:** V

 **707:** V

 **707:** V

 **707:** V

 **707:** V

 **707:** V

 **707:** V

 **Yoosung:** Seven?

 **707:** v

 **707:** v

 **Yoosung:** Are you hogging?

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Huh? Were those typos? Or hogging? Or was he kidding?

 **Yoosung:** Or not? You're looking for V, right?

 **Yoosung:** Did something happen? I should make a call right now.

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Wisteria. I got a call from Yoosung but it looks like Seven came back... did you see the message Seven sent?

 **Wisteria:** I have a sinking feeling about this.

 **Wisteria:** This isn't the kind of joke he usually pulls. He would have been back by now to tell us he's okay.

 **ZEN:** Though this is just my theory... I've got this feeling something big is going on here that we don't know about, and Jumin still isn't back to contend with this mess like the rest of us.

 **ZEN:** When I was under their investigation, all they wanted to know was definitely about Seven.

 **ZEN:** So the fact that Seven wasn't making any sense... ugh.

 **ZEN:** Something's wrong with him.

 **Wisteria:** I can't say I have any idea what's wrong. He kept asking for V over and over, that doesn't seem like something he would do as a joke or anything, you know?

 **ZEN:** I doubt he could fire messages at us in such a rush if it wasn't a bad thing. I agree with you. Something is up with that. We've known him for like years now, but we still don't know what exactly his occupation is... and that makes me feel weird enough.

 **Wisteria:** It must be pretty perilous... I don't know.

 **ZEN:** I thought he was joking or exaggerating, of course, when he said he's an agent of darkness or that he almost got killed during a mission or that he never knows when he'll die...

 **ZEN:** Don't tell me...

 **ZEN:** Was he actually being serious?

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** V!

 **Wisteria:**  V! You're back!

 **Wisteria:** Everyone's been trying to get into touch with you.

 **Wisteria:** Have you heard from Seven, V?

 **V:** Wisteria, it is my greatest joy and relief that you're safe here. I'm glad to see you again.

 **Wisteria:** Same here. I'm alright.

 **V:** I decided it would be best to come online to see what the fuss was. It seems that I've missed more then I thought I did.

 **ZEN:** Wisteria's safety was last night's news.

 **ZEN:** Our latest news is endless messages... from Seven.

 **Wisteria:** Please tell everyone if you could reach him... you could, right?

 **V:** I couldn't.

 **V:** I tried numerous times but he wouldn't pick up.

 **ZEN:** What?

 **V:** He won't pick up.

 **Wisteria:** You should head to his place asap!

 **V:** I'm on my way there as we speak.

 **ZEN:** You know where he lives?

 **V:** Yes.

 **ZEN:** Where is it? I'm coming with you!

 **V:** No.

 **V:**...No one else can come.

 **ZEN:** Another secret at a time like this?!

 **ZEN:** We can't keep doing this.

 **Wisteria:** Do you think that this has something to do with... that?

 **Wisteria:**  Do you think he's really in trouble with that man?

 **Wisteria:** We can't afford to play secrets anymore, V. We've talked about this... please.

 **V:**...

 **ZEN:** Just why would you hide where he lives?

 **V:** Because Luciel is... dangerous.

 **ZEN:** What? Hey, I'm not sure what's going on but I do know something serious is going on here.

 **ZEN:** But this situation... just what in the world did that silly prankster do?

 **ZEN:** We've known him for years... just what did he do to bring the prosecution service into this? I think we have a right to know.

 **Wisteria:** I know this is difficult, V. But we need to think about everyone in this situation. Can't you trust that the RFA is strong enough to embrace Seven wholeheartedly?

 **Wisteria:** Everyone here is like a family, it will be alright in the end!

 **Wisteria:** Everybody has each other's backs. No matter what happens.

 **Wisteria:** They will understand. I promise.

 **Wisteria:** You need to be honest about _him_.

 **V:**...

 **ZEN:** That's right. You can count on us! V answer me.

 **ZEN:** Why is he dangerous? Just what is his job?

 **V:** His job cannot be defined in a sentence or two.

 **V:** But I know that he must do everything in his power to hide.

 **ZEN:** Hide himself? What's that supposed to mean?

 **Wisteria:** There's a... Seven has a good reason for that, Zen.

 **ZEN:** Looks like you know why.

 **ZEN:** Can't you tell the rest of us too?

 **V:** I... can't tell you... It's for everyone's sake.

 **ZEN:** Hey... Why does he need to live in hiding?

 **ZEN:**  He's our friend. You shouldn't have to do this.

 **ZEN:** I don't know his address... and...

 **Wisteria:** V, you're the only person who can explain all of Seven's secrets to the fullest. Everyone will listen to you. You're the leader!

 **Wisteria:**  You're the only person who can move everyone to save him! Because you're the leader, V! Everyone needs you and you can't do this alone anymore. Not any longer. It will be okay if they know.

 **V:** Wisteria... will I ever be able to believe in that?

 **Wisteria:** Please have faith in yourself! You can!

 **Wisteria:** It will be okay.

 **ZEN:** She's right. Trust us and start explaining. Seven's in trouble and we know nothing about him.

 **ZEN:** We don't even know what his occupation is... we know nothing about his family... or hometown... or school... or friends.

 **V:**...

 **ZEN:** He rarely picks up when we call him... instead, we would get to hear this strange comment that the call's being bugged.

 **Wisteria:** There's no time to think this is a joke given the severity of the situation.

 **Wisteria:** This threat is too real. Everyone needs to come together for him.

 **ZEN:** That's right. After all, he's one of us!

 **ZEN:** V, I'm so nervous right now... Say something... Anything!

 **Wisteria:** Seven has had a tragic story... but he's not a bad guy.

 **ZEN:** And what is that story?

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, V I don't care what it is! Just tell me what you know!

 **ZEN:** First, we couldn't reach Wisteria and now we can't reach Seven...? How long is this cycle going to go around and around?

 **V:** This is all my fault.

 **ZEN:** Stop saying that!

 **ZEN:** Whatever this is... whatever the secret is, I don't think you should blame yourself.

 **ZEN:** You're not guilty here, V.

 **V:** Hyun...

 **V:** I just fear... I can never climb out of this guilt.

 **V:** I can't place this guilt on the rest of you.

 **ZEN:** Seriously? This isn't like you, V.

 **ZEN:** Just be honest with us.

 **Wisteria:** V... Saeran is changing right now for the better. That's why I'm even back online right now. He's found the right path, all on his own, and I know you can do that same thing. You have the ability to change too. You just need to make the first step! You need to face your fears, take that leap and embrace your friends. We're here for you.

 **ZEN:** Saeran? Whose that?

 **Wisteria:** I can't tell you yet.

 **Wisteria:**  I'm sorry, Zen.

 **ZEN:** Man... seriously. I feel like I'm the only one left in the dark.

 **ZEN:** V, At least... you should tell me what you know, seriously, I gotta know!

 **ZEN:** Is Seven in some kind of danger?!

 **V:** Hyun... I'm afraid I cannot tell you everything.

 **Wisteria:** Seven's life could be in danger right now. Do you remember?

 **V:** I am worried about that as well.

 **V:** And I believe the same could be said of the rest of the RFA.

 **ZEN:** Then start talking.

 **ZEN:** Why not? Just why can't you tell us?

 **V:** Because if I do there could be a crisis.

 **ZEN:** Crisis? You mean something like the interrogation I've gone through?

 **V:** Yes.

 **Wisteria:** If you keep everything to yourself and try to do this alone, it's going to grow more dangerous.

 **Wisteria:** I told you before. You are not alone. I'm with you. Everyone is with you.

 **ZEN:** Man, just how dangerous is this?

 **ZEN:** Right now my hands are shaking. Even if that secret happens to be dangerous... he's still one of us.

 **V:** You're right.

 **ZEN:** Then we should get on it right now! What should we do? You're not going to leave him unreachable, are you?

 **V:** I'm thinking.

 **ZEN:** I can only help you when I know what's going on... but since you can't tell me this is so frustrating.

 **ZEN:** V... You do realize you're being so frustrating, don't you? You know something that put the rest of us in danger.

 **Wisteria:** Zen, you're very understanding. I'm sure the rest of the RFA will trust V.

 **ZEN:**... She's right. As frustrating as you are, we'll trust you no matter what.

 **ZEN:** So you'd better get a grip on yourself now.

 **V:**...I appreciate you for saying that. Everything has come to this because of my choice.

 **V:** It is all the consequence of my choices that Luciel is now living a life which does not allow him an alias and that I cannot tell you all that you want to know about Rika's departure.

 **ZEN:** So you're saying this is all your fault.

 **V:** Yes.

 **Wisteria:** You can't tell the future, V. Not all of this is your fault, okay?

 **ZEN:** She's right. Hey, stop saying that. Don't think that this world rotates around you and that you're responsible for everything.

 **ZEN:**  You are not God. You cannot control people as you like.

 **V:**...

 **ZEN:** We get to decide what kind of life we live. Seven wanted to live without alias and Rika wanted to leave us.

 **ZEN:** All of this wasn't in your power to control.

 **Wisteria:** I just want to know why you keep thinking that everything is all your fault.

 **V:** Wisteria...

 **ZEN:** Yeah. I want to know too.

 **V:** Hyun...

 **V:** I... I thought that this all happened because I couldn't love Rika enough or in the right way.

 **ZEN:** V... Just what is your definition of 'right way of love'? You're not her parents. The only person in this world who can ever love Rika enough, and correctly, is Rika herself.

 **V:**...

 **V:** Is it...?

 **Wisteria:** Love isn't uniform. It comes in all types of shapes and forms. But being able to realize and provide what someone needs is just about as easy as dreaming of it.

 **ZEN:** She hit the nail on the head.

 **ZEN:** To give a personal example, I wanted my parents to love how I look and give full support in my talent in acting or something like that. But that didn't happen. I'm the only one who knows the best what kind of love I want. It's near impossible to ask someone to figure that out and love me just as much... That's why... The only person who can love me in the most perfect way is me.

 **ZEN:** Since I know myself best. That's why I ran away from home. It made me kind of lonely, alright. But by choosing to be lonely, I chose to be an adult. And choosing to be lonely was the only way to make my dream come true. That's what I thought.

 **Wisteria:** It looks like you always remember how to make yourself happy. That's a good trait.

 **ZEN:** Yup. Working hard for my dreams -

 **ZEN:** that's what provides me the greatest happiness in life... uh, it's going to get complicated if I get into more info - so let's put my story aside. So what I'm saying is even if there was a certain kind of love that Rika asked or even wanted from you, V... You don't have to feel guilty or blame yourself because you couldn't give that love in the most perfect way, just the way that Rika wanted.

 **ZEN:** If you love someone then you two would have to work things out together for each other.

 **V:** Thank you, Hyun.

 **ZEN:** Don't mention it.

 **Wisteria:** V... please be the faithful leader I know you can be.

 **V:** I'll mark your encouragement deep in my heart.

 **ZEN:** Yes. That's more like it!

 **ZEN:** Anyways, back to our discussion on Seven. What should we do?

 **V:** I'll call you after I give it more thought.

 **ZEN:** I'll do anything that I can. Just let me know what I can do. I believe your decision will never harm us.

 **V:** Hyun...

 **Wisteria:** You just have to have faith in your friends, see?

 **Wisteria:** He's here for you.

 **ZEN:** I'll be recharging myself until you call me. I gotta be ready when you need me.

 **V:** Sure.

 **Wisteria:** Thanks for that, Zen. You've stayed up rather late. You should try to rest now.

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, you're doing just as much at this hour.

 **ZEN:** I hope all of us can meet for real and enjoy in the future.

 **V:** I'll do my best to make that happen. As for tonight, Thank you, for talking to me.

 **ZEN:** Who would have thought my story would actually help you? lmao

 **ZEN:** I'll get going now.

 **V:** Sure... Wait a minute.

 **ZEN:** Yeah?

 **V:** I... I sincerely wish Luciel will be back... and I would like to protect everyone too.

 **Wisteria:** You should talk to Jumin. He's your best friend. He'll know better than anyone else.

 **ZEN:** Yeah. I don't really like him but why don't you talk to the CEO-in-line? Your genius friend who would never spill secrets once you pour them onto him. Though I'm not sure when he'll be back. The thing is, I'm too honest. so if I'm aware of a secret I might blurt it out without realizing it.

 **V:** Got it.

 **ZEN:** Cheer up, V. And Wisteria, you stay safe. Once again, welcome back!

 **Wisteria:** Thanks, Zen. Sleep well.

 **ZEN:** Sure thing. Though I'm not sure if I can do that lmao I'll see you later!

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**V:**...

 **Wisteria:** V, don't let your guilt grip you. Be strong, I know you can do this. I trust your judgment. Just think about it. I know you'll do the right now.

 **V:**  Thank you for your concern, Wisteria.

 **V:** It is a great blessing to have someone to hold you during times of difficulty. Until now I thought that this is all because I could not give her the kind of love she needed.

 **V:** However, such perfect love with somebody seems nothing but a fantasy that can be seen only in works of art.

 **Wisteria:** I think this is more about... the chance to view love in a realistic light.

 **Wisteria:** You can create it however you want it to be. It doesn't have to be so tightly labeled.

 **V:** I've come to realize that the love I aimed for cannot be perfect as a work of art. Imperfection would be my reality.

 **V:** Art... Completion... Perfection... They're all nothing but fantasy. Love is a relationship between two completely different people. So is it only natural for it to be imperfect? If that's the case I feel helpless when it comes to love.

 **V:** What was it that Rika truly needed?

 **Wisteria:** That's hard to define. She needed something that was denied when she was young, right? A new life so to speak. You've said it before that she could have wanted to build what she didn't have.

 **V:** If that is what she wanted I could've given her that. But that was not the focus of her life and I've seen the error in thinking it was okay. She'll be the only one who knows what she needs... but now it would be impossible to ask. I've realized I've come too far with no way to turn back... not to make things go back to the way they once were.

 **V:** Something... needs to change.

 **Wisteria:** Everything calls for change. Change isn't a bad thing you know. Things are starting to turn in our favor right now.

 **V:** I am aware of that. I am aware that Saeran is changing and that must be all thanks to you.

 **Wisteria:** He's found the path on his own after a long struggle. Give him his own credit. I am not the whole of his transition. He did that by himself, and he's still doing it right now.

 **V:** I think I must leave for a moment. I'll return once my head is clear. Please, wait there just a little bit longer.

 **Wisteria:** I'll do that. Please take care of Seven... if you can get in touch with him.

 **V:** Of course... and... please take care of Saeran.

 **V:** Now excuse me.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

"Take care of him?" I repeated to myself, "Oh, V, every time we talk it seems like you want to do the exact thing I told you not to do. Please don't go quietly into the darkness, either, I couldn't bear that. We have to work together to make things right."

The weight of those words hung in the air like a brick. It implied more than one thing. We both had things to do to make sure that neither boy was hurt any further, and I hoped that he would be able to find Seven before ti was too late. Hopefully whatever had happened to him could be solved in minutes if Jihyun got to his bunker. Hopefully, he hadn't been taken by his work, or by the Prime Minister. Neither of those were things that I wanted to contend with at the moment.

My worries needed to be focused on Saeran.

If he could do what he needed to do, then we might be able to escape before something worse happens.

I frowned, "All that's left... is to hope."

My shoulders slumped forwards and I held myself in the morning light. I was left there hoping that V would begin to unravel the truth sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Wisteria! It's morning.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I've received a report of everything that took place last night. I was hoping to speak with you again. I tried to find a linked between the prosecution service and Luciel's disappearance... but I had nothing to connect them with.

 **Wisteria:** Everything is so... uncertain. There's no telling who is behind is.

 **Wisteria:** I don't know what to think.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's worrisome, yes.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Not having an explanation for Luciel... sigh.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Now I'll try to figure out with the unit if the interrogative interview Zen and Mr. Han had nothing to do with our loss of contact with Seven. If there's something there, then we might have some answers.

 **Jaehee Kang:** But I feel frustrated. Luckily, today Mr. Han an wi_838372727

 **Jaehee Kang:** 4545435

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee?

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Rika has entered the chatroom.**

**Rika:** I see that Saeran has recovered the chatroom.

 **Rika:** Sigh. He's caused so much trouble.

 **Wisteria:** You just noticed that now?

 **Rika:** Yes. Thanks to you, Lila.

 **Rika:** I had no time to spare for things other than improving security. I don't have time to waste on your fruitless attempts to rescue yourself from your punishments.

 **Rika:** Even if he did manage to recover the messenger, there's no telling when I'll find my way inside this chatroom like how Saeran does. I'm always watching what you're doing, sister. So I suggest that you choose your next words carefully.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not afraid of you, Rika.

 **Wisteria:** You can't control me.

 **Rika:** I can't stop your words. But I can stop you.

 **Rika:** You are welcome to try me if you're wondering whether that's true, I've been checking the RFA chat logs and I know what's going on with them. One of their members is missing... but they are having discussions as if they're on a picnic. My sympathy for RFA grows by the minute. If I were there, I would have immediately sent someone to find him.

 **Wisteria:** Unlike you, the RFA is being careful to minimize damage.

 **Wisteria:** They're thinking this over and trying to find the best case scenario.

 **Rika:** You mean that our definitions of damage are different. You must be ready to suffer some damage without hesitation in order to contribute to the establishment of paradise. And V is not strong enough to do that!

 **Rika:** A boy has gone missing and he's just neglecting him... And that boy is very useful. We cannot afford to lose him. He is also what motivates Saeran to prove himself.

 **Wisteria:** These brothers have suffered enough, Rika!

 **Wisteria:** You need to stop trying to control these people. Stop using people like they are toys to be thrown away.

 **Rika:** Someone told you that they're brothers.

 **Rika:** Did Saeran tell you? Or did V tell you when he infiltrated this place? You don't have to tell me now. Even if you don't want to tell me, you'll soon get to tell me yourself.

 **Rika:** Lila, I have a question. I wonder if right now you're scorning me and letting your imagination fly in your room. For example, Ray will come back and save you... isn't that what you're thinking of?

 **Wisteria:**  What are you playing at?

 **Rika:** You're very naive. You've let a foolish thought take you over your heart, haven't you? Some miracle might come to you since Saeran visited you last night...? Is that what you thought?

 **Rika:**  I believe I told you last night... you're nothing but bait for Saeran.

 **Rika:** Since he visited you, I was able to find him.

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no." I covered my mouth to stifle my scream as Rika sent a picture of Saeran in her grasp. "Please, no, this isn't happening. This can't be happening."

Rika had Saeran.

She had actually caught him.

She must have captured him after he dropped by, we both knew that it was possible for him to get caught but I didn't think it would actually happen. He was laying in a bed in what appeared to be her chambers... God knows what she had in her disposal in her throne room, and I feared that she had forced elixir down his throat. Saeran hadn't been able to illude the Believers, after all, they had caught him. I had been so happy to see he was unhurt, but what was that worth when he was trapped with Rika? He was knocked out cold with her hand resting close to his face. His skin was damp and he looked clammy. He was suffering from a fever and numerous other ailments from my naked eye.

"Oh, Saeran, I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would be able to find you."

My tear stained face was going to stay for quite some time.

* * *

 **Wisteria:** What did you do to him?!

 **Wisteria:** What did you do, Rika?!

 **Rika:** He's merely giving time for the elixir to spread over his body... I had to give it to him after the mess he caused! This is what happens when you don't do as your told, child.

 **Rika:** He must be aware that he had done something wrong, after all, as he said nothing and drank all the elixir I gave him. I'm sure it was a lot to take in but it's nothing new for Saeran. I think he understands his place once and for all.

 **Rika:** Has he finally come to understand that there's no way for him to run away from this place...?

 **Rika:** Away from Magenta? It could never be.

 **Rika:** Oh, Lila, you were so hopeful... weren't you?

 **Wisteria:** Even if you forced him to take those drugs, he's going to free himself from you when he wakes up.

 **Wisteria:** This isn't going to stop him for long. I believe in him.

 **Rika:** You underestimate the elixir's power.

 **Rika:** I must admit your influence on him is extraordinary... but it won't last forever, dear sister, the end is in sight for you.

 **Rika:** Once Saeran is taken care of, I'm going to take care of you as well. Father will be returning soon. Paradise will reach it's completion piece by piece after that, even though you've foolishly fought me this entire time.

 **Rika:** I can't wait to twist you up so tight.

 **Rika:** Perhaps... I'll break you so well you can destroy the RFA yourself.

 **Wisteria:** I won't let you use me so easily.

 **Wisteria:** Don't' think I won't fight you back at every turn.

 **Rika:** Do you think so? You would be surprised how much leverage I have. I hold all the chips.

 **Rika:** You are nothing but a bane, sister. You will soon be grateful that you can sacrifice yourself for the establishment... of a mighty paradise.

 **Rika:** Very soon, you will get to see the elixir of salvation.

 **Rika:** And all members of the RFA would get to taste the elixir... starting with you.

 **Wisteria:** Do you really and truly believe you can force people into peace, Rika? This isn't how the world works. You can't play chess with the world underneath your fingertips.

 **Wisteria:** It isn't right. It will never be okay.

 **Rika:** Hmph. I guess you don't know any history of the world. Oh, that's right... maybe you saw the nonsense V said.

 **Wisteria:** That man loved you with all of his heart. V feels like he couldn't love you enough to save you. He couldn't love you the way you needed to be loved, nor the way that you wanted him to. Neither of which seems to be something that you deserve because you don't seem to care for how he feels in the slightest, only you feel.

 **Rika:** He should feel guilty about all of that. It appears he finally realized how gravely mistaken he was when he thought that he could provide me with the love I needed. He promised me eternal love as if he could give me anything I wanted. He tried to drown me in love that denies who I am!

 **Rika:** That hypocrite!

 **Rika:** Don't try and play games with me. I know how it is.

 **Wisteria:** I can't say V did the right thing, but he did everything with pure intentions for you V. He loved you and wanted the best for you. You wouldn't have to prove how strong you are anymore if you just accept yourself the way you are. You don't have to control people to live a comfortable life or anything, Rika. You could stop all of this any time and get your family back... but you keep digging yourself deeper into these crimes.

 **Rika:** Are you saying that nonsense again? You're wrong.

 **Rika:** That hypocrite will soon kneel before Saeran when I have my way. Saeran has grown much stronger. I hope he will wake up soon. I believe there's nothing better than watching Saeran destroy V himself. Yes, my sister, that would be very well to see with our eyes.

 **Rika:** I'm building my family the way that I want it.

 **Rika:** I don't need the one the RFA believes they have. I make my own choices.

 **Rika:** And it all started with my care for Saeran...

 **Rika:** I'm nurturing Saeran as I always have.

 **Rika:** And he will prove his use to me, soon... very soon.

 **Wisteria:** If only you nurtured him well.

 **Rika:** I can guarantee that I've nurtured him better than how my adopted parents raised me. He's much better off in paradise with me, as his caregiver. You can see that, can't you?

 **Rika:** This paradise is a place where we can come together in our darkness. You should have known to join us and be someone like me - as our Father has along the way.

 **Rika:** Why allow yourself to get hurt time and time again? Embrace your devil. Take hold of it, and unleash it on the world. You'll get everything you ever wanted because of that.

 **Wisteria:** Do you ever hear yourself?

 **Rika:** I do... loud and clear. My way is the right way. You should think well about where your alliance lays.

 **Rika:** I must check on my child again. As for you, I want you to keep playing with the RFA so they keep talking.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not doing anything for you.

 **Wisteria:** Don't you dare hurt Saeran anymore, Rika.

 **Rika:** I promise him a brilliant future... If he suffers now, he deserves it. He needs it.

 **Rika:**  I must go. For eternal paradise.

**Rika has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

_Saeyoung counted the moments when he heard his Mom snoring soundly. He never dared to move a muscle until he was absolutely sure that she wasn't going to get up. The stash of alcohol that he had given to her earlier that morning had knocked her stupid midday. She wouldn't be getting up until the evening at this rate, and that meant he could take Saeran out of this place today. He peered through the darkness and found his twin, calling out to him. "Saeran... Mom's sleeping. Come on, this is our chance."_

_"I'm scared, Saeyoung," whimpered Saeran. He was sitting on the floor in a crumpled heap, staring up at Saeyoung through his wet eyes. He rubbed them raw, as he usually did when he was in front of Saeyoung. "What... what if she woke up and got angry at us?"_

_Saeyoung shook his head. "She drank a lot today... there's no telling when she'll get up again. She's going to be asleep for a long time, an hour, maybe even two. Trust me. We'll be okay for a little bit outside." He offered his hand to Saeran and helped him up to his feet._

_"Okay..." He whispered, afraid to raise his voice for even a moment in case their Mom would wake up. They both worked together to silently creep out of the house and up the stairs from the basement. It took them a few minutes with the ancient house groaning and groaning when either of them took the wrong step or make the wrong step. But this struggle was worth the pain and fear that it poured inside of their bodies, especially for Saeran._

_The front door swung open and revealed to him a blue sky on the horizon and fluffy clouds that looked like he imagined something sweet would taste. He always stared up above them when they came outside together. It was the only thing that he wanted to see. He had often asked Saeyoung to describe the world away from their house, but it was always better when he actually saw it compared to when he imagined it._

_The basement their Mother tossed him into didn't have windows. It was always dark. So... very dark. The cold and lonely basement often made him depressed but the warmth of the sun energized Saeran. He felt guilty for feeling good like it was a crime. Saeyoung was always leaving the house and running through the streets, he knew what that slice of freedom felt like... always. Saeran was grateful that he could feel this for even a second. The first thing Saeyoung did was take him to the park and get him something to eat that didn't taste like months old rice. With the little money he had saved up from the beer runs, he had a decent chunk to let him buy little things._

_He returned from a shop window with a smile on his face, plopping down on the ground next to his little brother. "Hah... It feels much better outside, without the smell of alcohol. Don't you think?" He breathed in a sigh._

_"I don't know," Saeran answered, softly._

_"That's because you stay inside all the time. Ugh, I'm never going to drink in my life, that stuff is overpowering. I have something much better for both of us. Here... Saeran, try this." Saeyoung fiddled with the wrapper on the treat that he bought and gave the icy pop a bit of a tug to pop it into two pieces. He held out one to Saeran, gesturing for him to take it._

_Saeran took the stick into his hand and eyed it down, unsure. He wasn't about to deny food for himself. He stuck the pop to his lips and gave it a lick. "Wow, what is this? You've never brought something like this back to the house before. It's cold... but it's so sweet," he murmured._

_"It's called ice cream... isn't it good?" Saeyoung beamed, happy to see his brother seemingly enjoying himself. "But I couldn't bring it home to you because it can melt really fast."_

_Saeran couldn't deny that it tasted great against his tongue. This was a new experience for him and he wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. "I'm so happy I can have this outside with you, Saeyoung, thanks for taking me outside again," Saeran said. "I hope we never have to go back home."_

_He meant that when he said it._ _Saeyoung knew he meant it. He leaned back against the grass and stared up above them at the ever-changing skyline. "I wish I could get us out of that place, all the time., Saeran."_

_Saeran stared down at his lap. They may have spoken about it but it was harder to think about actually doing it then it was to fantasize about it. It was fun to dream but Saeran was too scared to do more than dream of it. "Mom said if we run away... or if we try to go too far from the house... Father will find us, and kill us."_

_"I'll find a way for the both of us... trust me. Until then... let's hang in there and try to survive." Saeyoung said, his voice hopeful as ever. He truly wanted to believe in both of them. It showed in his choices._

_Saeran didn't want to doubt his brother. But he didn't believe that getting out of their home together was going to be something that they could do. He wasn't good enough, he wasn't strong enough, and he wasn't fast enough. If he and Saeyoung left he would just be a burden to his brother. It always felt like he was, anyway. He was the one that couldn't leave the house. He wasn't strong enough to make out five minutes alone. Everything that their Mom often screamed at him was true to some extent, and he really believed it._

_When Saeran didn't reply, Saeyoung knew something was wrong._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_Saeran trembled, just thinking about all the reasons why he wasn't anything but a pest to everyone he stayed with. Saeyoung was the smart one, Saeyoung was the best one, and Saeyoung had more freedom then he did because he had an attitude while Saeran was too scared to say anything but sorry. "You're smarter than me, and you're stronger than me. You'll be fine on your own, Saeyoung. I don't know why you haven't done it already. If I run away... I'll be nothing but a burden to you."_

_Saeyoung stopped what he was doing and stared at his twin with wide eyes, shocked "What are you talking about? Is this because of what Mom said?"_

_"She said... I'm stupid and useless, Saeyoung. She said I'll die if I live alone outside. She said I'm a burden... and I make her tired. So... she knows something that I don't know about myself. So when and if we live together, I'll just do the same to you. I'll just be a bother to you," Saeran admitted. It was what he really thought, what he had been lead to believe after all of these years. Both of these boys were barely beyond a decade in age, but you wouldn't have believed it if you saw how lithe and tiny their frames were underneath their clothes. The fact that they were small... it only added to the idea that Saeran was insignificant and in the way. "I'd bring you nothing but trouble."_

_"I want to run away... and live safely because you're with me, Saeran, I would never want to leave this place without you with me," Saeyoung insisted with a nod. "If I left you behind, then there would be no hope for me. I would end up doing dangerous and stupid things to get by, becoming the bad guy in the process. The only reason that I'm nice and doing the right thing is that I have you to look after Saeran. If you weren't with me then I would only ruin myself in the process."_

_If he left without his brother then he wouldn't be thinking with a straight head, he would do awful things to get by because he had no sense of safety for himself. He only felt the need to survive in the right way for Saeran's sake, alone. As long as they were together, they could depend on the other to do the right thing and care about the other. Without... his brother in his life, he didn't know what would happen. He just wanted to ignore the idea that Saeran wouldn't be able to come with him._

_All of Saeyoung's plans are thought with care in the idea that Saeran will be right at his side._

_"I don't get what you're saying. You're super nice, Saeyoung! You couldn't do anything awful!" Saeran shook his head, looking over at Saeyoung with pursed lips. Why would his brother think he was a bad guy? He was the nicest guy in the world! He didn't know anyone else but it wouldn't change his opinion. Saeyoung was a good person. "I think it would be awesome to live like you... you always seem to be able to do what you want outside. Can't I just be like you? I want to rebel against Mom and run away like you, to be honest... I'm too much of a coward to do that. I wish I could get angry when you rebel against Mom... and help you escape. When I'm with Mom... the only thing I can say is sorry. Don't you think I'm annoying? Tell me if there's anything I can do to change."_

_If anyone needed to be stronger... or be tougher... it was him._

_Saeran wanted to be more like Saeyoung. He looked up to his brother and saw strength in him that he didn't see in himself. It felt like Saeyoung was capable of anything and everything... if only he were Saeyoung and not Saeran._

_"Change?" Saeyoung murmured. "I don't think there's anything you need to change, Saeran. You aren't anything like you think you are. Hey, can you promise me one thing?"_

_"What is it?" Saeran asked._

_Saeyoung looked down at the ice cream in his hand. He was thinking of the future and the life ahead of them that they may be able to have if they stayed close together. The life they would have if they weren't together, and how it would be, and it could be. He didn't want anything to change between him and Saeran, even if they were apart, or they were together. He wanted their relationship to be okay. He was quiet as he thought about all of this and tried to voice these things. "Let's stay the way we are... without thinking that we're wrong because of Mom or Dad, no matter what happens to either of us, let's never change."_

_Saeran frowned, "But I'm a coward... I'm weak!"_

_"That's what she said," Saeyoung corrected. "I think... you're kind and tender, Saeran."_

_Saeran shut his eyes. His brother was just being too nice to him. He was trying to avoid hurting his feelings, and while he liked that, he wished that Saeyoung would just tell him how it was so he could finally swallow that pain. "There's no way I'm kind and tender... I think you're just being too nice to me again, Saeyoung. You really can't think that after everything we've been through. Mom has to have some kind of a point since she seems to scream at me the most often. She said that I'm a devil... yesterday. Do you think that she's right? Am I really a devil?"_

_Saeyoung doesn't miss a beat. "No, no! Never! So don't trust anything Mom says. Don't you ever believe what she says, Saeran. She doesn't know what she's talking about!"_

_"..."_

_Saeyoung rested his hand against Saeran's shoulder for a moment, just to get his attention off of the ground and back onto him so he knew that Saeran understood him. "You're not a coward. You're not weak. It's just... that you're kind and tender. You weren't meant to do cruel things to anyone... you were meant to smile, and be happy. Those things aren't bad. Those things are actually a real thing good, and you should hold that close to your heart. Promise me you won't let Mom change you, okay? ...Okay?"_

_Saeran stared back at him with wide uncertain eyes. "...Promise."_

_Saeyoung held out his pinky. "Here, let's do a pinky promise. Let's promise on this delicious ice cream."_

_"Do we have to promise on this ice cream?" Saeran asked, eyebrow raised at this notion._

_"Yes, Saeran!" Saeyoung nodded his head, confidently. "You promise me you'll stay the way you are... and won't let Mom change you to be anyone else besides who you are. Promise that you'll be a generous Saeran and not a selfish Saeran. Promise that you'll be a kind Saeran who says sorry first, and not an angry Saeran."_

_"Okay, I promise, Saeyoung." Saeran murmured. He reached out and took Saeyoung's picky in his to complete the promise. They stayed like that for a moment just the both of holding onto the other tight. "I promise... I'll never lose myself. I won't let anyone make me see myself like they want me to see me. I'll stay kind... and I'll be myself... and you... can you promise that you'll always be yourself, Saeyoung? The strong... and caring Saeyoung. You'll always look out for me and you... and you'll always make sure we're safe?"_

_"Of course. I promise. No matter what?" Saeyoung asked._

_Saeran nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no matter what."_

_Neither of them would become their father, they swore that day that they would not become a monster._

His eyelids fluttered open and he found himself staring at a darkened ceiling. He knew that he had found himself in some kind of a mess. What was he doing before he woke up? First, there was the memory was Lila... her tear stained face... and then... running...? He had been running from something. What was he running from? Then, nothing. It was just an empty blur like he hadn't been the one in control of everything. What had happened since the last time he was awake? He didn't think it would come to him this soon.

The scent in the room was an aroma of overwhelming florals like someone had doused themselves in a strong scent just to bother others. He couldn't recall what had happened in the past few hours... it seemed to be a blur and his throat burned like he had swallowed the elixir over and over again. He just wanted to close his eyes again, and hope this blurry dream would be over.

He had screwed up, hadn't he?

Why was he awake?

Why wasn't he asleep?

Who was in control?

A voice called out from his fog of confusion and spoke to him in a way that made his stomach knot. "Oh, Saeran... you're awake, it's been a little while, hasn't it? Are you Saeran... or are you, Ray? It appears that you have to wait until the evening to return to work. So take a break, and get replenished... find your energy. There's loads of work to prove how strong you are, now. You've gotten everything I've asked for. Now that we have all the data we need, so it's time to chart out the rest of the plan. We'll save them. We'll get each and every one of them thanks to you. But your fight isn't over yet, keep that in mind. Rejoice, the time has finally come to prove how much you are worth. Show the world how strong you are, how useful you are. Sleep... sleep a little longer... and then everything will be alright."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Goodness. It seems like things aren't going to go to plan. Will Rika be able to trick Saeran again? Or will he turn against her? Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.

$5USD to help a struggling writer get control of her life and get more money to get her and her family out of a bad spot? I'm at a point where I'll write you 1k for $5 if you're interested.


	31. Paradise | Unknown & Ray

XXXI

"Paradise."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Wisteria! The messenger was a little weird just now, wasn't it?

 **Wisteria:** It was.

 **Wisteria:** It wasn't just you, Yoosung. Could you inform the intelligence unit?

 **Wisteria:** Please?

 **Yoosung:** I will! I think I can hear Jaehee sighing again too.

 **Yoosung:**  She told me that she's basically buried in her work...

 **Yoosung:** I tried to log in but it was blocked for a long time and I couldn't figure it out. That was scary.

 **Wisteria:** Yeah. Not being to able to talk to everybody is kind of scary. But it's alright now.

 **Wisteria:** It's good that you can get in now though.

 **Yoosung:** I'll say... I was so scared our messenger would be gone.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, Wisteria, about all that stuff with V and Zen last night...

 **Yoosung:** I don't entirely understand.

 **Wisteria:** It's reached a tipping point, Yoosung.

 **Wisteria:** There's no way that things can be undone from here but we can start to go in the right direction from here, don't you think?

 **Yoosung:** At least now... I think I understand the fundamental reason why V told us his secrets.

 **Yoosung:** Now that he was honest, don't you feel so much better?

 **Wisteria:** I think the question would be, don't you feel a little better? You're the ones that have known the longest, so, your feelings in the matter are on a different scale than mine.

 **Wisteria:**  It's good that he's decided to be honest, though.

 **Wisteria:** It's time to hear him out when he decides to speak with everyone.

 **Yoosung:** I hope he'll find the courage to do so... and tell us everything.

 **Yoosung:**  Everyone can cooperate and find Seven!

 **Yoosung:** I hope... personally, regarding V, I think now... well... I'm less suspicious of him now.

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Oh.

 **Wisteria:** Hello V!

 **Wisteria:**  Have you heard anything out of Seven?

 **V:** Not yet.

 **Yoosung:** Oh no.

 **Wisteria:** I'm getting uneasy about this whole thing.

 **Wisteria:** This is really unlike him.

 **V:** I'm on the edge of myself as well.

 **Yoosung:** Seven is going to be okay, right?

 **Yoosung:** It's been hours since Seven logged in. What if something bad already happened?

 **V:** I wish I could do something right now.

 **V:** I understand your worries.

 **Yoosung:** Since there's so much that we don't know we can't help even if we want too... am I correct?

 **Wisteria:** V, you can do something... honesty. Please have faith.

 **V:** Yes, I will.

 **Yoosung:** HUH?

 **Yoosung:** Seriously!? You will? Are you sure your name is V?

 **V:** I tried to wait until Jumin returned... but there isn't much time.

 **V:** I need to... do it soon.

 **Yoosung:** Right. There isn't. By then it would be too late.

 **Yoosung:** First, why don't we call the police?

 **V:** Police won't be able to help us.

 **Wisteria:** Public power isn't a part of this, nor will they be able to do anything at the moment. This is more personal of a matter.

 **V:** Jaehee told me that our loss of contact with Seven is irrelevant to our recent encounter with the prosecution service.

 **Yoosung:**  She did?

 **V:** Yes. Whether Luciel was taken by the public power or not... I can guarantee it's because of his personal relations.

 **Yoosung:** Personal relations?

 **Yoosung:**  Can you give me the details?

 **V:** I'm about to do just that.

 **Wisteria:** Really?

 **Yoosung:** V, are you.. going to unleash your secret?

 **V:**  Yes. I will soon publish all of these in the media. I was originally planning to keep them confidential until then.

 **V:** However, I decided that the fact that there is no way to protect everyone and at the same time make sure that...

 **V:** I can't... ensure that everyone will be happy... but this can't be fixed unless I try.

 **V:** So, I need to be honest.

 **Wisteria:** I'm glad you finally saw that.

 **V:** There's no time to consider it any different, any longer.

 **Yoosung:** You can say you were forced to take another step of growth... you're growing up, V.

 **V:** Yes... It seems so. Hehe.

 **V:** From here on, once you hear my story and decide that the RFA is too dangerous.

 **V:** You're welcome to leave the RFA.

 **Yoosung:** Ugh. What?!

 **Wisteria:** That's a little rough to toss out so suddenly like that, V.

 **V:** He deserves a choice. They all do when this is out in the open.

 **Yoosung:**  So you know that I'll listen to this until the end... since you're being so serious about this, let me brace myself.

 **V:** Very well.

 **Wisteria:** There's... there's not much time, V.

 **Wisteria:** You should do it now.

 **V:** I... I know.

 **Yoosung:** So tell me! What is Seven's secret?!

 **V:** Sure... I'll tell you everything.

 **V:** Just... give me a moment.

 **V:** Seven is working at an agency comprised of hackers. Since his agency frequently treats nationally confidential information he would often find himself in life-threatening situations. He must infiltrate anonymously and make himself escape anonymously.

 **Yoosung:** So he was being honest... I just can't imagine what he'd been through... Just what made him work at such a dangerous place?

 **V:**...It's to hide from his father.

 **Yoosung:** Huh?

 **Yoosung:** Who is his father? And why would he want to hide from his own father?

 **Wisteria:**...

 **Yoosung:** Deep breath...!

 **V:** Luciel is... The illegitimate son of... the prime minister who wanted to buy my pictures.

 **Yoosung:**...

 **Yoosung:**...?

 **Yoosung:**?!

 **Wisteria:** Yoosung, please, don't freak out.

 **Wisteria:** Breathe. Let him explain this in detail.

 **Yoosung:** HUH?

 **Yoosung:** WHAT?

 **Yoosung** : You mind if I read that again? I just.

 **Yoosung:**  What?

 **V:** He became an agent in order to hide who he was from the world.

 **V:**  It was out of necessity to protect himself and someone else. He really didn't really want to do it, though. Because he wanted to be with his younger brother... desperately.

 **V:** Because of his existence... and his brother's existence... they always are tied with danger. Their father has always been on the lookout for them to be somewhere where they could be disposed of. Luciel would do anything to make sure that his brother was safe, even if it meant that he had to leave him. So... he did. He left him behind and became a hacker.

 **Yoosung:** What?

 **Yoosung:** A brother?

 **Wisteria:** Yes, he has a younger brother... he's a kind person.

 **V:**...And Wisteria happens to be with Luciel's brother.

 **Yoosung:** What?

 **Wisteria:** It's the truth, Yoosung.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sorry that I wasn't upfront about that. It was just dangerous, to be honest about it knowing the Prime Minister was lurking in the background this entire time... I couldn't say anything.

 **Wisteria:** We didn't know who could see the chatroom besides just.. the hacker... I couldn't say anything.

 **Wisteria:** And... I didn't want to put his brother into any more danger than he already is. I promised V that I wouldn't say anything unless it got dangerous to not be honest.

 **Yoosung:** You... were keeping such a secret quiet to protect them both...

 **Yoosung:** Oh... wow...

 **Yoosung:** I never thought that I would be hearing something like this.

 **Yoosung:** I think my brain is overloading right now. I need to take this one piece at a time.

 **Yoosung:** Before we get to his brother... um, could we wrap up the part about the Prime Minister?

 **V:** Very well.

 **Yoosung:** Uh wait. Where should I start?

 **Yoosung:** Did Jumin and Zen get interviewed because the Prime Minister did something behind everyone's back?

 **V:** That's right.

 **Yoosung:** What?

 **V:** Luciel already officiated it. There's no doubt in it.

 **V:** He was looking for the brothers.

 **Yoosung:** I'm completely freaking out here!

 **Yoosung:** This is getting bigger and bigger... too much for...

 **Yoosung:** than m yh he ead can take.

 **Yoosung** : uh

 **Yoosung** : Then my head can handle**.

 **Yoosung:** So is his younger brother also an illegitimate son?

 **Wisteria:** They're twins.

 **Wisteria:** Which is why he could be in just as much danger as Seven.

 **Yoosung:** Scary... oh.

 **Yoosung:** Why did you tell Wisteria first?

 **V:** It's complicated.

 **V:** Like... Wisteria said it's very sensitive of a matter.

 **Yoosung:** So both Seven and his younger brother... are in danger right now because of the Prime Minister?

 **Wisteria:** Yes.

 **Yoosung:** Wow. He's okay... isn't he?

 **Yoosung:** His brother...?

 **Wisteria:** His brother isn't... I mean, the Prime Minister doesn't have his hands on him yet.

 **Wisteria:** He's okay... so to speak, anyway.

 **Yoosung:** That's good but what about Seven? I should call the police.

 **V:** It wouldn't help, Yoosung. He's got the police on his side.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, God. What are we supposed to do?

 **Yoosung:** Wait wait wait.

 **Yoosung:** If we're against the Prime Minister, shouldn't we protect his brother too?!

 **Yoosung:** You know where he is... and where Wisteria is!

 **V:** About him...

 **Yoosung:** Where is his brother?

 **Yoosung:** We need to protect him!

 **Yoosung:** We need to keep him safe... we can't lose Seven's brother, too. He would be angry with us.

 **Wisteria:** Yes... he needs protection more than ever, I agree with that.

 **Wisteria:** But... there are a few details that need to be worked out first.

 **Yoosung:**  Details? Is something wrong with where you are?

 **Yoosung:** Ugh, seriously? I can't imagine how scared he must when his older brother's been kidnapped.

 **V:** Thankfully he's not shivering in fear because of his father.

 **V:** Because his twin brother is the hacker that attacked our messenger.

 **Yoosung:** WHAT? EXCUSE ME?

 **Yoosung:**...Why would his brother do that?

 **Yoosung:** Did he want to join the RFA?

 **Yoosung:** Was this some roundabout scheme... is he brother playing games like Seven...?

 **Wisteria:** I'm afraid not, Yoosung.

 **Wisteria:**  He's been manipulated and tricked to hate the RFA.

 **Yoosung:** What? Manipulated?

 **Yoosung:** This is just some kind of movie, right?

 **Yoosung** : Tell me... this is just a joke.

 **Yoosung:** Hackers... and scandals... and manipulation...?

 **V:** While Luciel was living the life of an informant... his brother suffered unimaginable pain.

 **V:** I have no right to see his brother any longer.

 **Wisteria:** V, you had no control of the situation. You couldn't have handled that entirely on your own.

 **Wisteria:** Please don't blame yourself for this entire mess. It's not your fault.

 **Wisteria:** He... He's going to get better.

 **V:** Do you think so?

 **Wisteria:** I know so.

 **Yoosung:** About what hurt his brother... was it something that you could stop?

 **V:** I would've stopped it if I could... if only I had now beforehand.

 **V:** But...

 **Yoosung:** You didn't.

 **V:** No... I didn't.

 **Yoosung:** So then did he hack the messenger because he hates the RFA?

 **Yoosung:** Or, because Seven's a member?

 **Yoosung:** Does he just hate his brother... or all of us...?

 **Yoosung:** What about Wisteria?! Where does she fit into all of this?!

 **Wisteria:**...I became a part of this unwittingly, so to speak.

 **Wisteria:**  I was also played and used here as a pawn... just like his brother, but not as extremely.

 **Yoosung:** What..? Did you know?

 **Wisteria:** To an extent, yes.

 **Wisteria:** There's a lot that I didn't know, though. A lot that I can't... explain here right now. I just want to say that I know this place isn't a good place, and I would rather leave it behind with his brother... for his own safety.

 **Wisteria:** I couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to him as well. I can't stand it now.

 **Yoosung:**  So was Wisteria chatting with us all this time while knowing what's going on... on both sides?

 **V:** Yes...

 **Wisteria:** At first, yes, that is how it was... and I'm sorry that I couldn't be frank about that in the beginning. I have no ill intentions towards anyone, and I know who to trust... it's the RFA, it's always been the RFA.

 **Wisteria:** I've fought hard to make sure that his brother could see that... and...

 **Wisteria:** My heart is here for Seven's brother, and I'm doing this to protect his brother and the RFA the best that I can... from any danger that arises in this place.

 **Wisteria:** I only want the best for everyone.

 **Yoosung:** No way.

 **Yoosung:** I can't believe it.

 **Yoosung:** You've been doing so much.

 **Yoosung:** I can't imagine what you're feeling... you're trying so hard to protect everyone... and...

 **V:** She is doing her best so both sides can reach peace. Although she is still in the same place as the hacker.

 **Yoosung:** Oh. Um.

 **Yoosung:** Is she really with the hacker? Do you mean this entire time?

 **Yoosung:** How is she, then? Is she okay?!

 **Yoosung:** And all that time she was missing... was that because of the hacker?

 **Wisteria:** I've been alright this whole time because of his brother. He may be the hacker but he doesn't mean to do harm any longer.

 **Wisteria:** He's the reason that I'm okay now. Please, don't think ill of his brother.

 **Wisteria:** He's coming around finally, he's a good person.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, wow.

 **Yoosung:** V, you knew this, didn't you?

 **V:** I tried my best to protect her from any pain.

 **V:**  She's safe because she's been holding herself very wisely.

 **Yoosung:** Wisteria... You're amazing.

 **Yoosung:** You were the one who told us we can trust Wisteria!

 **V:**  I already knew where she was, along with the fact that she's was an innocent person being exploited.

 **Yoosung:** SHOCK! CHAOS!

 **Yoosung:**...I really don't know what I'm feeling right now. I don't know how to react.

 **Yoosung:** You had good faith in Wisteria. I knew I trusted her from the start for a good reason. She really is a good person.

 **Wisteria:** I'm not perfect... I just want things to alright.

 **Yoosung:** There you go again. You mean well.

 **Yoosung:** One more thing... aren't we against two hackers?

 **Wisteria:** There's only one hacker, Yoosung. There's only been one this entire time... it's just that he has gone through a lot of trauma, and because of that it gradually shifted his personality into two different people so to speak.

 **Wisteria:** So, yes, he's one person - just with two personalities.

 **Yoosung:**...Whoa. Now I'm getting really scared. I just can't imagine what kind of place he was in... what kind of pain must he have gone through? How did he get to such a place...?

 **Yoosung:** Seven knew nothing about this? He didn't know his brother was hurting?

 **V:** He doesn't know that the hacker is his brother.

 **Wisteria:** It would have been very hard if he learned that.

 **Yoosung:** He would've been heartbroken but he deserved to know about it! He's his brother!

 **Wisteria:**  ...I have to agree.

 **V:** I didn't know at first either. It was too late by the time I realized who it was.

 **V:** That's why I asked Jumin for help. Help was able to materialize as the intelligence unit.

 **Yoosung:** Oh.

 **V:** Now that we have reached this far, I thought that once Luciel found out about everything about what happened...

 **V:** There may not be a solution to this... only the tempest of his rage.

 **Yoosung:** Doesn't Seven have a right to be angry?

 **Wisteria:** Of course he does.

 **Wisteria:** Anger will never solve anything, however. It just makes things worse.

 **V:** She's right.

 **Yoosung:**  He's the one who's been fighting the hacker!

 **V:** I thought that's the only way I could protect him... among other things... until now.

 **Wisteria:**  This is very heartbreaking but the truth is something everyone has to face. V did a few things in the wrong way, but his intentions were well-meaning. I've tried to get him to understand this, and I'm happy that he's finally found the strength to do so.

 **Wisteria:** It can't be avoided any longer. I'm just glad we're getting this out now... before it was too late to be honest.

 **V:**  Yes...

 **V:** There is no option left for me but that.

 **Yoosung:** Wait a sec.

 **V:** Yoosung...

 **Yoosung:** There's one more thing I want to ask about.

 **Wisteria:** About the person who used Seven's brother...?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah.

 **Yoosung:** Who hates the RFA so much that... they would use Seven's brother against us?

 **V:** wait a minute. I I think I have to lea

 **V:** ve ri

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** V...

 **Yoosung:** I can see why he didn't tell us anything now. I'm having a hard time trying to not freak out.

 **Yoosung:** This is such a huge secret.

 **Yoosung:**  So, V was saying no to the Prime Minister this whole time because he was pretending to want to buy his pictures? The man wanted nothing more than information about Seven and his brother?

 **Wisteria:** That's right. He's been trying to protect them this whole time.

 **Yoosung:** I'm starting to admire V, for not shivering, in front of that man. So that's why the Prime Minister kept saying he wants to give us commendation. in reality, he wanted to find out about Seven. This is so scary! So in the end, the Prime Minister managed to call Zen and Jumin for interrogations to ask about Seven.

 **Yoosung:** He didn't get what he wanted from V. So, he tried the rest of us.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sure there was nothing he got from either of them.

 **Yoosung:**  So Seven is... the illegitimate son of Prime Minister and he's now... missing.

 **Yoosung:** Seven... this is... really dangerous, isn't it?

 **Wisteria:** His brother is in danger too.

 **Yoosung:** That's what I'm worried about. You must not be any safer then he is, either.

 **Yoosung:** Ugh... Did Rika know about this when she was alive...?

 **Wisteria:**...

 **Yoosung:**  I _ 455453450345045

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

**Rika has entered the chatroom.**

**Rika:** You were chatting with Yoosung. I must see whether you've said something you shouldn't.

 **Wisteria:** You mean if I've told them about you before you wanted.

 **Wisteria:** You aren't my priority right now.

 **Rika:** Ouch. You still try to hurt me.

 **Wisteria:** V and RFA are going to confront the truth, Rika. Everything about those twins is going to be out sooner or later, that's what this is about, not the entire mess you've made.

 **Rika:** And do you expect me to be scared because of that? Your threat is very weak, nothing but a ridiculous monologue to me.

 **Rika:** Ah... I don't know. This is new information to me. I wasn't aware their father was after them, that can be good for us.

 **Wisteria:** Saeran is in danger as well, from more than just you. Seven is missing, it's clearly obvious what happened and Saeran is next. What part of that don't you understand?

 **Rika:**  This place is safe.

 **Rika:** There's no fear to be had.

 **Rika:** If only Saeran grows into the person I want him too.

 **Rika:** As long as he snaps out of his delusion, the RFA will soon be just as protected. That includes my precious Yoosung. I have the perfect spot for him to be nurtured. It hurts to see that boy so lost, but I can guide him back to his path.

 **Wisteria:** The RFA would never find themselves here... not willingly. You're delusional to think otherwise.

 **Rika:** Are you playing prophet? You have no power to stop me or to direct what I can manage. You're just a little girl with her pawns just waiting for me to open them when Saeran awakes.

 **Rika:** I miss Yoosung... I miss him dearly.

 **Wisteria:** If you loved any of them you wouldn't do this. If you really cared about him, you wouldn't have done this.

 **Rika:** What do you know? You're just a little girl pretending to be brave, aren't you? Sigh. I have no time to argue with you. You haven't said anything that insults my image to the RFA yet but I'm watching you.

 **Rika:** I'll know if you say something you shouldn't.

 **Rika:** I wonder when Saeran will wake up. I must return to nurse him.

 **Wisteria:** Can you just tell me if he's alright?

 **Rika:** He's under my care. He's none of your business anymore.

 **Rika:** I'm leaving. For eternal paradise.

**Rika has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** There's no arguing with you, is there?

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

It really was as disturbing as Yoosung had described.

Everything single that she had just read in the log made her head spin.

She could never have imagined something like this.

Luciel really was involved in shady business, he had a twin brother, the hacker that attacked the messenger was that twin brother, and his Father was the Prime Minister that had been targeting the RFA. The likely culprit to his missing status was that man, as well. This had all been revealed by V in a sudden twist, and the work that Jaehee had been doing had been set to the side for a moment as she stared at her phone, unsure. Her eyes flicked over the text time and time again, but she reached the same conclusion every time.

What was more intriguing was the fact that Wisteria had been with the hacker, this entire time? It hadn't been something that crossed her mind but it made sense the more Jaehee thought about it. Some of her more lame words seemed to come out forced at times, and that explained that suspicion she felt. Manipulated, in more ways than one. But, V had put his faith in the girl for a reason.

It seems his good faith meant well for them.

Wisteria was sincerely sorry for withholding such a secret and promised she was focused on fixing this mess. Jaehee wanted to have faith in Wisteria, as well, and with the secrets revealed nearly to the brim, she would hold her breath until the very end.  _Goodness. There are still so many holes in this story that I hope can be filled in._ She sighed.

Her phone rang while she sat in those perplexing feelings, and she answered it without checking the name. "Hello?"

"The interrogation is over," Jumin's voice returned.

Jaehee was relieved to hear her boss on the phone, as she sat amongst those workers in the Intelligence Unit, and she felt like she could breathe again with ease. With the investigation over for the smallest moment, this meant that work could resume. So much had been happening, and now that she had read over that log from V she wasn't sure what to feel. Luciel was the son of the Prime Minister investigating them, and he had a twin brother of all things. It was a tsunami... a crashing wave of information that came at all sides. It was like everything that they had been thinking about had come back to smack them in the face.

They needed someone to take charge of this mess, now that V had been honest with all of them and had gone again, and Jumin was their best bet. "You're on the way back, Mr. Han?"

"Of course," Jumin replied. "Their investigation took a few hours because they wanted to back me into a corner, needless to say, their tactics did not end in their favor. I cooperated, and they had to let me go after they realized they would not be getting any more out of me. That's taken care of, for now, Assistant Kang. We can move onto more pressing matters."

Jaehee sat back in her seat. "Ah. That's great news, but unfortunately, I must advise you that more has come up in the meantime. You need to check on the most recent chatlog, Mr. Han, it's about Luciel. V has revealed much information to us at last. About the state of Luciel's life, and why he was possibly taken away. The more that he revealed the more things started to come together. We have more of a lead now thanks to his honesty. I can summarise if you like but... this may be better for you to read firsthand, sir."

Jumin hesitated, "What exactly did he say that lead to all of this?"

Oh, the migraine was going to set in if she thought about it.

Jaehee was about to inherit a lot more work then she expected to have, but, things would have to keep moving. "Numerous claims, if it weren't coming from a reputable source like V, I would be inclined to not believe them. I'm struggling to wrap my head around all of it. I'm still a bit rattled by the facts, if I'm honest with you, sir. Even so, there's a lot to unpack, and things to tend with. Upon your return, there's going to much to do."

Jumin didn't say anything at first. He stayed quiet as he took all of this information in and thought about what to do. This kind of thing wasn't something that he could take lightly or without care.

He eventually just sighed and said. "...I see."

"What do you want to do, sir?" Jaehee asked, quietly.

"Have everything prepared for my return, Assistant Kang. I plan to get started as soon I as arrive back to headquarters."

* * *

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Finally the messenger is working again!

 **Yoosung:** What's wrong with this app?

 **Wisteria:** It wasn't a normal glitch.

 **Yoosung:** Huh?

 **Wisteria:** I'm sure Jaehee and others noticed. Let them focus on keeping stability.

 **Yoosung:**  ...Something suspicious is going on, isn't it?

 **Wisteria:**...Yeah.

 **Yoosung:** At a time like this too... ugh.

 **Wisteria:** Hey Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah?

 **Wisteria:** How are Zen and Jaehee doing?

 **Wisteria:** You said you were going to speak with them... how did they take it?

 **Wisteria:** I haven't been able to get in touch with them.

 **Yoosung:** I told them everything that I heard from V and of course, both of them were completely freaked out.

 **Yoosung:** Zen said that he'll gladly sacrifice anything and reveal all evidence if there is some. Though Jaehee is trying to stop him... since it's dangerous and all.

 **Wisteria:** Oh, Zen...

 **Yoosung:** I think it'd be better to make an official announcement... at the party tomorrow.

 **Wisteria:** That doesn't sound so bad, but I think that would be dangerous to not think of every option.

 **Wisteria:** There's a lot of secrets and we need to be careful and think this through first.

 **Wisteria:** It would be better if everyone was here.

 **Wisteria:**  If only Jumin was back from the prosecution service.

 **Yoosung:** I think that's what Jaehee thinks too.

 **Wisteria:** This involves everybody, so, we need input from everyone, Yoosung. Someone level-headed like Jumin could probably come up with the best case scenario, too.

 **Yoosung:** If we're going to unleash a bunch of secrets, first the truth about the Prime Minister and his illegitimate sons is a must.

 **Wisteria:** Yeah. If Seven is in any danger... it'll be best to have that out first.

 **Yoosung:** I know, right?

 **Yoosung:** And if there's any other evidence on the group of people that used the hacker and you to their benefits.

 **Yoosung:** We should firs th em- 222222

 **Yoosung:** 222

**Rika has entered the chatroom.**

**Rika:** You want everyone in the world to learn about those twins and Mint Eye?

 **Wisteria:** It's going to happen sooner or later, you realize this?

 **Rika:**  No. I'm afraid that cannot happen. Magenta can never be revealed to the world on such a mass scale.

 **Wisteria:**  I didn't even say anything about this place.

 **Rika:** You'll want to do that. I know you.

 **Wisteria:**...

 **Wisteria:** They want to reveal what the Prime Minister has done - that's their primary goal right now, Rika.

 **Rika:** I'm aware.

 **Rika:** So the RFA would be able to reach its goal without making us naked to the world. At least, that's what they want to try. I can see why they wish to do that, but I could handle it better. It's better for the likes of us with dark intentions to get together... If that man is powerful enough to kidnap Saeyoung so easily... He'd be useful to us.

 **Rika:** I wish there's a chance to meet him in the future.

 **Wisteria:** I cannot believe you.

 **Wisteria:** You don't care about how evil someone is as long as they're powerful?

 **Wisteria:** Of some kind of use to you and your games?

 **Rika:** Of course, he's useless as a parent!

 **Rika:** But I'd say he's useful in another place.

 **Wisteria:**...Is Saeran okay?

 **Rika:** You keep asking that. I told you he's none of your concern.

 **Rika:** He'll be safe... and he'll be strong... once he awakens.

 **Rika:** The inert Ray who's finally back will eventually obey me, though he wouldn't want to at first.

 **Rika:** It's a shame he came out instead of Saeran... but I can make use of the both of them.

 **Rika:** V would have never lost Luciel if he kept him locked up right next to him.. and protected him as I do with Saeran.

 **Rika:** I'm so upset that V actually lost Luciel. That boy was so useful!

 **Wisteria:**...I will never understand you. You aren't one to talk about taking care of someone, none of your choices is something that a good guardian would do for their child.

 **Wisteria:** For that matter...

 **Wisteria:** You're not Saeran's guardian. You're not someone who can guide him at all.

 **Wisteria:** You sure as hell aren't one to talk about Seven, either.

 **Rika:** In that case, who would protect this boy if I don't?

 **Rika:**  You?

 **Rika:**  Do you think you can protect him when you're nothing but a weakling? You may be cut from the same cloth as me, but you have failed to find your true potential!

 **Rika:** You're no different than V. That's the kind of person he is.

 **Rika:** V wanted to "protect" such a useful and smart boy, so he sent him somewhere dangerous, and thus forced him to stand on his own.

 **Rika:** If he hadn't done that by now... that would have given me two useful hackers.

 **Rika:** I'm so glad I didn't let V take control over Saeran.

 **Rika:** I may not have both, but at least I have one of them.

 **Wisteria:** You shouldn't be in charge of anyone, Rika. You aren't in the right state of mind to do anything!

 **Wisteria:** If you keep doing this to him he's going to be destroyed!

 **Rika:** I'd rather have him traumatized. I'd rather have him bent and broken and bankrupt of feelings.

 **Rika:**  In that case, it'll be so much easier for both of us. When he can blindly listen to everything that I ask of him without fighting me... that's the only reality that binds us. That's the only thing that we need. This is what children were made for. They were meant to listen to their parents, and their parents are supposed to guide them to their full potential.

 **Rika:** Really, V... he doesn't know what the forsaken children really need.

 **Wisteria:** You don't either!

 **Wisteria:** How can you say you know what he needs when you're the one making him do what you want?!

 **Wisteria:** Not what he wants!

 **Rika:** Children brought in misery can never stand alone in the usual way.

 **Rika:**  They must have someone to keep them entrapped in their bosom... under protection... throughout their lifetime of education.

 **Rika:** Protection with a sturdy fence is the best gift these children can have.

 **Wisteria:** I'm getting sick and tired of this philosophy of yours.

 **Wisteria:** This isn't how you protect people.

 **Wisteria:**...This is how you destroy people.

 **Wisteria:** Is that what you want?

 **Wisteria:** To destroy everything?

 **Rika:** You and V... are from another world than mine. You'd never know what the definition of happiness is for us.

 **Rika:** I'm looking at Ray right now resting like an angel in my presence... and I can see how much he needs me.

 **Rika:** I should get a new towel for him before he starts sweating more.

 **Wisteria:** Please, stop hurting him, Rika. He doesn't deserve this.

 **Rika:** I am saving him.

 **Rika:**  Your logic is ill-begotten and you will lay in discomfort for all your days in those thoughts.

 **Rika:** I must take my leave. For eternal paradise.

**Rika has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

"You're awake, at last."

The voice that greeted him as he opened his eyes belonged to that of the woman that he called his Savior for so long, and the feeling that was in his gut now was not a kind one.

He stared plainly at her, his eyes and nose adjusting the lights and aromas that surrounded this woman.

This was her chambers, overflowing with florals and perfume, and with such dim light, you had to squint to make out her face at all. But he knew, he knew that this was Rika, and her intentions were not good.

"It's been a while since you stirred the first time... you still look a bit flush, though. How are you feeling, now? Tired? Refreshed?" Rika gazed down at him, perplexed at him, unsure of what his reaction was going to be. The fact that he wasn't answering her was enough to allow her to keep speaking of her plans and ideas for the future. "It appears you have to wait until evening to return to work. So take a break and get replenished, why don't you? There is loads of work for you to prove how strong you are to me. Doesn't that excite you? Now that we collected all the data RFA has, it's time to plot a plan. We'll save them. Rejoice... young one, because the time has finally come to prove how useful you are to paradise... to show the world how useful you are."

His body ached... but he stood up on two legs and ignored the sting.

He was very tired but exhaustion meant nothing when he had so many other things to worry about. He was more than used to fighting his sleepy body, and standing up and talking while feeling like he wanted to fall over... this was no new feat for him. What had he been doing before he wound up in this place, anyway? He could recall the faint memory of Lila in the moonlight, the way her sad eyes looked upon him grounded his fears and made him realize that he had been caught in the midst of planning an escape.

He... no... Saeran had been planning that... right?

All he was... was Ray... Ray had dreamed of doing such a thing but he was always too scared to try.

But... the lines were blurred all of a sudden.

His identity... his body... this cursed frame... all of it was beginning to crumble into pieces.

Rika was watching him with careful thought. "Are you Saeran... or are you temporarily Ray? It would be nice to know which one of you I'm tending to," She crossed her arms over her chest, looking through him to see if she could find his identity. "I can only assume that you are Ray... it doesn't matter who it is, I'm just curious which boy I'm working with."

Her question was the same one that he felt.

Who was he?

Was he Ray?

Or was he Saeran?

He shut his eyes. He felt like he was Ray... however, at the same time, there were traces of Saeran left behind. Pieces of the two fragments clashing together for power were slowly eating at each other and morphing into one... but it wasn't fast. He knew that he was Ray, and the person that he had been before was Saeran. And like Ray, he needed to believe in himself and the hope that Saeran had been pushing back towards the past few hours. If he was Ray, he needed to be strong for once. His hopes... they could be possible if he fought.

These whispers in the back of his head were louder than they had ever been to him. It held out a hand to him, and for the first time, he felt like he could trust that voice. It was reminding him of who he was, what had happened, and guiding him to realize the truth. The truth of this place... of this false paradise... of the reality he had long ignored... thought he wasn't worthy of... the place that he had long been denied the chance of seeing.

Together, they would stand.

Together... together they would walk.

His silence was unnerving and Rika now knew that something was amiss. "You already took all those doses of elixir for me... but it should have taken effect already... ah, maybe it wasn't working enough for you. I would hate to think such a powerful product would fail. You do have a kind of tolerance after all these years, don't you, huh? There must have been a problem with the production in that batch if you aren't withering in pain. But that's alright, even if you are in pain, or if you're feeling confused... none of that matters... remember? I'm here for you."

There was her promise. That fabled promise that she had told him time and time again. It wasn't making him feel like he could trust her choices anymore, it was making him want to leave her behind and keep moving. She was here for him, only because he was something that she wanted to use. The voice told him that, over and over again. She just wanted to use him. He felt warm. His body was aching, and his lungs burned... but this feeling... this feeling was nothing to him.

Months of feeling these side effects had taught him over and over to withstand more and more of it.

Rika reached out to him and rested her hand against his shoulder, "Don't worry, Ray. I'll never leave you. We can start all over again when the new elixir is complete. then, everything can go back to normal. We can rebuild everything that's been broken and make it even better... because we'll be together in paradise, and that's what matters."

"...Where is Lila?" He inquired, instead of responding to her statement. It had been many nights since Ray had been able to see Lila. The last time she had pulled him out of the darkness, only for Saeran to sweep him back into it. The only reason that Lila hadn't been taken away is that Saeran was always there making everyone fear what would happen if they touched her at all... that, and the fact that the Savior... Rika didn't want to get ride of Lila, she wanted to strip her of everything that made her who was she, piece by piece in the basement.

Just as she had done to him all those months... years... ago.

Ray wouldn't have put it past Rika to try to get rid of Lila while he was knocked out, and as much as he wanted to make sure that Lila was okay, he needed to hear what the Savior had done.

"What have you done with her?"

Something unsettling crossed her face at the mention of her sister's name. "I knew you would look for her, or want to see her again, Ray. It's been such a long time since you saw the princess. She's in her room. I know you want to see her, but there's something you must do before that. Right now, Luciel is absent from the RFA. So this is our chance, our chance to work on our plan to bring each member of the RFA, one by one, based on the data we collected so far. I need you to show me everything you've gotten from Lila so we can use it to bless paradise. We must complete our analyses on at least two of them before the night is over. We must hurry. We don't know when Luciel will be back."

She wasn't thrown away yet... which was a relief to hear at all. Ray could fulfill that promise that Saeran made to her during the night. He would just have to brace himself and get ready for this battle of words.

Ray clenched his fist at his side, "And what if I say no?" he asked.

Rika took in a deep breath, her shoulders rising up and falling as she hears him say words that make her very disappointed. "Oh, dear, it looks like the elixir is finally failed you. I know you seem to be feeling the side-effects from the look on your face... but you're speaking the forbidden words, and you know that that's against the rules. You know the rules of paradise. If you don't obey," she directed her words, staring at him in a way that made her seem like she was bigger than him at that moment. "I'll have no choice but to make you obey me. You don't want to suffer, do you? You'll always hate it when you're in pain, but you know that pain is a great teacher."

Her threats had once scared him to the brim.

 _Suffering in the name of her paradise is not true happiness._ He as reminded of this, and he stood his ground. Ray would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared... but he was just listening to Saeran's words. The whisper and hum of the belief he had tried to make himself forget and leave behind.

The medication... the elixir... the product of Rika's paradise that proclaimed to bring peace and compassion for all... it was nothing but a farce. The elixir was no better than the terrible ache in his hands and wrists from working for hours on the computer, trying to please her because he genuinely believed that if he didn't please her then he wasn't worth anything.

She had made him believe that but Saeran told him to think otherwise.

Because suffering wasn't what made him feel alive. It made him feel like he was withering away into dust... nothing but a weed to be trampled because it had been cared for in the wrong way.

"Being a hacker is also suffering," he said.

"You cannot survive doing only what you want to do, Ray. I've told you that time and time again. Do you want to get hurt? If you let yourself believe lies, then you're only setting yourself up to be destroyed by the light. I've warned you, over and over. Even if you don't assume your role here, someone else will. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Rika's body shook with anger for the first time. Her body was tight and rigid. If she didn't have her way with everyone, she would make her way happen no matter the costs.

"If this place is really a paradise... then nobody would have to do that job. Nobody would have to do things that they don't want to do. They should be able to do everything they want, things that make them happy, not things that make you happy... paradise is where you can be yourself, and live like you want to live... not how others want. Isn't that right?" Ray countered, shrugging her arms off of him and stepping back from the woman. "So, why are you calling it paradise for all when it doesn't seem to be one?"

Rika clicked her tongue. Her hands gripping her shoulders as she stared at him. "I wish you wouldn't talk about our paradise like that, Ray... You have no idea what paradise is really like. You've become disillusioned. You've lost yourself... you don't know what you're saying anymore. This is... this is the elixir... it's broken you in the wrong way!"

Ray took a deep breath, and let the words come out of his mouth. "This isn't a real paradise."

"What was that?" She whispered the words, unsure of his voice. "What did you say to me?"

Ray had been ignoring the truth for a very long time. He tried to make himself believe that he was happy in this place, but he wasn't happy and he had never been happy. Saeran was telling him that, and he knew that the other half of him was right. Paradise wasn't just a place where you were fraught with endless fear... the place where everyone was always scared to say the wrong thing, or do the wrong thing. The place that Rika often spoke of was not the kind of place that she wanted him to believe.

Memories of people cowering... people looking down... whispering their fears and pledging their allegiance so they wouldn't be thrown away, so they wouldn't be killed. None of that was happiness. It was the opposite... and it had always been the opposite. That place was filled with fear and pain, nothing that made a paradise a good place. He now saw that a place that was a paradise was someplace where you felt safe... and warm... and alive. He didn't get that feeling when he did what the Savior told him to do, the only time that he felt like he was worth anything was when he was with Lila. When Lila tried to make him believe that he was worth more than he thought, and maybe... maybe she was right.

Maybe they worth more then they believe. Saeran pointed that out to him.

If he just believed in what she tried to ease him into, he might really survive out in the world. He just had to believe that he was worthy of such a thing for the first time. Having somebody in his life like Lila was a blessing. That was the last thought that Saeran had pushed in his direction. He would have never considered the truth if she hadn't tried to make him see the light.

Ray held his hand close to his chest as he revealed this feeling to his once called Savior of paradise. "This isn't paradise... it was only a paradise to you, no one else. It never was for me, and for so many others. Paradise isn't with you... because for me, paradise is with the person who makes me feel I'm alive, not dead and numb... not people who make me feel like I'm a cold machine... someone who believes in me and tells me to keep fighting for myself. I felt alive when she hugged me for the first time. I could feel my heart beating for the first time in such a long time and I didn't know what that was because I had forgotten the sound. I see now what she makes me feel. Even the air I breathed in and out around her just tasted so happy... and if that's not what paradise feels like... if that's not what paradise is... what else is?"

Rika was breathing in and out, staring at him with wide green eyes. "You've felt that you've become someone else because of those flurries of emotion that hit you, Ray. That's all. I, too, experienced something similar when I was with V. Those emotions will one day betray you and deny you of your identity! If you let those feelings take you away, it'll make you lose yourself in the process! Are you willing to let that happen? If you leave... if you listen to what Lila has tricked you into seeing... you will end. That won't happen in this place. Don't you understand that you have to stay here with me? Don't you know that if you leave you'll end!"

"That's why I founded this place. Darkness is not a sin in this place, being cruel is your nature... just as it is mine," Her hands stretched outwards as she twirled around the room - her own throne room. "We can stay the way we were born here in paradise. Nobody can take that away in paradise, and you can stay the person you meant to be. Do you think that if you listen to Lila it will make you a better person...? Do you think if you listen to her for a moment, that it will change who you are? You can't change who you are. Because... that's who you are... Ray. You're a failure from birth. You're dark, cowardly, and weak... You are helpless, incapable of anything without someone's command. I know that and I've accepted that. That's why I nurtured you in paradise just as I have. Even if you say silly things, I'll never dispose of you. I love you. This place is under progress for the security and happiness of people like us. As long as you stay with me, you'll never have to fear being left behind."

Everything she was saying no longer held him tightly. Those words that had coiled around like like a snake weren't killing him anymore. He was pulling out of the tight hold and breathing again. This time he wasn't afraid of her, this time he stood in front of her and felt like he could breathe, this time... this time he felt as though he could face her power and not cry.

"If you don't obey me, you'll never reach paradise," Rika warned him. "If you listen to Lila, I can't protect you. The moment she finds out about all of your demons... that you can't just change... she'll abandon you. She'll leave you just like Luciel did. She'll abandon you! She'll leave you! Just like Luclel! Just like Saeyoung did!" Those words smacked him in the face like a brick... but he stood tall at that moment, and although his lungs felt tight, and his body was shaking, for the first time, Ray was fighting to be himself.

Rika was trying to control him because she had lost herself, and she wanted to be able to feel strong... and strength for her was telling others what to do. She was a pitiful person... she used others to ease her pain, and lash out at others. If everyone was in pain, then she would feel glee. It's the same feeling that Saeran felt so very often because she made him believe that that was the way to live and feel alive... the only way to feel in the word.

Rika was using her threats to scare him... not because she loved him... because she cared about losing a diligent worker... she only wanted somebody who would listen to her, and destroy everything for her without question.

"You're not the leader of any paradise, and you never will be," Ray said, his voice was calm as he could make it at that moment. "You... You only want a machine that will do everything as you say. You want people to follow you but they never truly will the way that you want them to do it... they'll only listen because you've made them scared to do anything else."

Rika began to crumble at that moment because she realized that Ray wasn't going to back down.

Her eyes betrayed her as she stood there. She was showing fear, and anger, and disgust, and pain. The anger building and building until it was too much for him to keep inside. She simply snapped and it all came out in one instant of rage. "Ray, you're working at this place in return for a secure life! The reason we're at this place is so we can be happy! So we can be loved! So we can have a family that was denied to us! Aren't you happy? Aren't you happy that somebody needs people like us? Step outside if you dare! Do you think the world wants such dark-oriented failures like us?! If you want to perish in the light, then you'll die the moment you try!"

It all became clear to Ray at that moment.

He saw something in the Savior's eyes that told him everything that he needed to know about how she felt about the world.

"...Now I can see. I can see that's what you're scared of," Ray said. "I understand."

Rika did a double take.

"...What?" She asked, flabbergasted. "What are you talking about?"

"You're scared to step outside, aren't you?" Ray kept going, "You're scared that people will leave you. As you said, you don't want to be abandoned by someone, like how you were abandoned by your parents so very long ago. Now that you've figured out that you have an actual blood family alive, you want to force them to stay with you so you can't be abandoned again."

"You're speaking gibberish because the elixir isn't working!" Rika violently shook her head at his words, "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know anything, you're a child!"

Ray was resolute. That's how it really was. He narrowed his eyes and kept speaking about the reality of things. "That's why you're not leaving the people who came here, either. You're trying to force everyone to do what you want, you want to keep as many people as you can who only agree with your choices. You're building something that you don't want to lose again."

"Who told you that? Was it Lila?!" She demanded, taking a step forward with shaking legs but she didn't dare come any closer to him than that. "Did she speak these ill words to you to try and make me look bad?!"

"It was Saeran, actually," Ray said, shaking his head. "He told me this from within. He said you'll always be heartless to the believers because you were hurt and you refuse to be hurt again by anyone because you can't bear the thought of it happening again. He said you'll do the same heartless thing that someone else did to you because that's all you can see anymore."

Rika shook her head. Her breath had quickened, and her calm demeanor had begun to crumble away. She was showing her weakness for the first time because he had broken her walls without flinching. "No. No! I love them. I'm doing this all for their sake. Just why would you think I'm doing something someone did to me? Who do you think you are to tell me that?! Everything I do is for the better of the world! I'm trying to build a family that loves you for who you are, not anything else! That's what paradise is for! Who are you think that this isn't what I've been doing? You've been here all along, Ray, you know my intentions!"

"Saeran told me he did something heartless, too... he did a lot of bad things because he thought it was the only way to protect himself... because he didn't want to suffer such heartless things himself any longer... and you're hurting people because you're scared you'll get hurt, aren't you?" Ray said, never removing his eyes from her defeated eyes. "You're hurting others so they won't even dare to think of hurting you... if people are too scared to hurt you, then you can't get hurt. Your parents hurt you when you were young, and so you've become hardened with the same kind of hurt in the process of trying to never be that way... even Claude can't fix what you've become, because he too, is scared of crossing you."

"I'm nothing like my parents! I'll never abandon my children. I'll never turn my back on these people. They're here because they want to be protected from the people... from the outside world that hurt them! I'm saving them!" Rika hissed at him. "Who are you think that my new family isn't perfect?! This is the family we were meant to always have, Ray!

"That's just an excuse," Ray uttered. "You're just being cruel to people at this place, just like how your parents were cruel to you."

"No, my parents... They... He... My Dad... this family... this family is... this is..." Rika was breathing hard. Her body couldn't hold it up any longer, she collapsed to her knees as she tried to breathe through the painful words that Ray said. Suddenly, her head whipped up and she glared at Ray with such venom in her voice. "Who... Who are you?! You're not Ray! You could never be my precious Ray! You're wrong! Everything you've said is wrong! It's all lies! No! No! You're my child! You have to obey me... or else, I'll expel you. Do you want to be expelled from this place?! I can get rid of you. I can get rid of you just like I'll get rid of Lila. I can erase your existence if I want! It doesn't matter! Why are you fighting me? You know you should never fight your mother, Ray, never!"

"You belong nowhere out of this place! If you leave then you're going to get hurt. You're going to lose. You're going to ruin your potential. Everything your life has been leading up to, it means nothing because you want to throw yourself away for a girl! You want to throw away everything for Lila of all people! She isn't worth this! I knew I should have brought the other girl! I knew you would turn against me! You disobedient child... I should have never brought... someone like you... that's right... I should have taken the other boy. I should have brought Saeyoung! He's smarter than you. He's better than you! He's always been better than you!" Rika snapped. It was a slap in the face. Her words bubbled out of her and she couldn't stop them for once in her life.

It was the final nail in the coffin for Ray at that moment - his eyes opened wide to the what Rika thought once and for all.

Those words also shocked Rika to her core... something she had uttered had shaken her body. She looked at Ray with wide eyes, and then she looked back down at her hands like she was seeing something that he did not see. Something she often did when her mind went blank when there was lost time to be accounted for, and unaccounted for. She realized that she had said far too much.

Far too much to make Ray keep listening to her orders.

She shook her head and looked back up at Ray with a frown on her way. "No, No... Saeran, I lost myself for a little... I'll never leave you. I could never get rid of you. I was just trying to scare you. I apologize for saying such cruel things to you... I just got a little frustrated... you know I never mean any of the awful things I say... remember those good times we shared... please listen to me, I'll never treat you like my mother treated me. I'm your real mother. I'm the one who loves you. I want to protect you from all of the awful things out there... you just have to trust me... take my hand... you always take my hand and trust me... I'll keep you happy, Saeran. You can't leave."

With her face wrought with tears for the first time... Ray understood. Everything she said was just a farce. He finally understood that in some capacity. Neither Ray nor Saeran needed to face this woman again. She wasn't a good person at all, and she would continue to hurt others because she never would accept the reality of things. She would continue to act out over and over because nobody would tell her to stop what she was doing... because she made sure people around her would only do as she said, or wanted.

And yet, all of that power... all of that fear she held... she was the one begging him to stay. She was the one begging him not to leave her behind, instead of proving her power and making him stay. It was a shocking realization to him. For a woman he had once respected, now all he felt was the smallest smudge of pity in his gut.

"Goodbye." Ray left her with those parting words and set out to reclaim his destiny.

"...Don't go, Saeran. Where are you going? If you leave... no one will ever accept us."

* * *

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE. 

I'm just very tired. I'm glad I got this update out. 

 


	32. Talk to Me | Lila & Saeran

XXXII

"Talk to Me."

* * *

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:**  Wisteria, you're online. I'm so nervous I can't even sip a glass of water!

 **ZEN:** Let me just... restate the facts.

 **ZEN:** So Seven was... the illegitimate son of the Prime Minister?

 **ZEN:** And... and you've been with the hacker for this whole time?

 **Wisteria:** I can't imagine what you're going through right now, Zen.

 **Wisteria:** Please, take a deep breath! This is no time for you to panic.

 **ZEN:** My throat is completely dry.

 **ZEN:** Should I record this in my diary... or...?

 **Wisteria:** Take a moment for yourself, otherwise you might explode.

 **ZEN:** Seriously, Seven!

 **ZEN:** Just you wait until I see you again!

 **ZEN:** Why couldn't you get along with your brother?

 **Wisteria:** There was a... misunderstanding.

 **Wisteria:** It's hard to explain online right now, Zen.

 **ZEN:** This is a little aggressive and shocking for a misunderstanding!

 **ZEN:** and talk about all those curses I jabbed at the hacker...

 **ZEN:** I mean, there could have been a good reason between them for not being on good terms but still... this is just too... messed up.

 **Wisteria:** It's not something that was done deliberately by his brother... he was manipulated, Zen.

 **Wisteria:** I know you're upset. I'm upset too. There's a lot that we can and can't do right now. We need to keep level heads about everything, otherwise, worse things could happen.

 **Wisteria:** Neither of those brothers deserves what they've gone through.

 **Wisteria:** They deserve some peace.

 **ZEN:**  Wisteria, you're such an angel. If those brothers can be a happy family again and expose what their father has been doing - it'll be a win-win for all, right?

 **ZEN:**  What I'm saying is... between brothers if you have no feelings for each other you'd just ignore one another, and leave it at that. So for both of them to wind up where they are... even with this miscommunication... it's obvious that his brother hates him, but hatred is merely a breath away from adoration, isn't that what you've said?

 **Wisteria:** Yeah. I understand where you're coming from.

 **ZEN:** Ikr? This is funny. I'm actually lecturing a guy who got kidnapped.

 **ZEN:**  Seriously, I can't believe someone like that Prime Minister became a Prime Minister!

 **Wisteria:** You can never judge a book from their cover, after all.

 **Wisteria:** Always trust your gut when it comes to people that give you bad vibes.

 **ZEN:** I was right. We should never trust politicians. I'm not a huge fanatic in politics but I've often seen him on the news. Well, he's done community service and he's a good speaker and he's really friendly with everyday citizens so I thought he was a good person. But then, he's had this huge scandal behind that face of his.

 **ZEN:** His illegitimate son was one of us.

 **ZEN:** And the guy was out to get rid of his sons no matter the cost!

 **Wisteria:** My heart is in pain whenever I think about it.

 **ZEN:** I feel so sad now that I think about everything.

 **Wisteria:** Seven must've been sad deep down inside even as he laughed and snickered with us. Ugh. Ugh. Now would you look at the profiles of our members?

 **ZEN:** We have a CEO-in-line for a giant corporate and now we have the illegitimate son of a Prime Minister.

 **Wisteria:** And Zen, you're actually...?

 **ZEN:** Maybe I might turn out to be an heir of a Britain noble household.

 **ZEN:** No, wait, this isn't the time to joke around.

 **Wisteria:** Haha. Yeah... it still cools down some of the tension.

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh!

 **ZEN:** T_T Jaehee!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wisteria and Zen...

 **ZEN:**  Man am I glad to see you!

 **Wisteria:** Any updates about Seven, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Unfortunately, no.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  There's nothing new... not yet.

 **Wisteria:** Nothing at all?

 **Wisteria:** What about checking Seven's place? That would be a good place to start checking since that's the last place we heard from him - V just has to give you the intel.

 **Jaehee Kang** : We were planning for that, actually.

 **Jaehee Kang:** V did provide us with the address for Luciel's residence earlier... and a few recruits of the unit are on their way there.

 **ZEN:** Is it far from here?

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes... It is quite far from where we are.

 **ZEN** : Do you need my help there?

 **Wisteria:**  You shouldn't push yourself, Zen. Stay safe for now.

 **Wisteria:** Better to let the experts check things out first.

 **ZEN:**  Should I really sit back though? My friend is missing!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  For now, yes, let's wait for the experts.

 **Jaehee Kang** : We don't know what's lurking there.

 **ZEN:**  Can we check like his card purchases or something?

 **Jaehee Kang** : It turned out the ID card he summited upon his admission into the RFA was actually a non-existent alias...

 **ZEN:**  ...That's another blow to my mind.

 **Wisteria:** There's probably a million layers hiding him from the world. It seems like something he would do.

 **Wisteria:**  I can't even imagine what Seven has gone through... for him to go that far.

 **ZEN:** I'll say.

 **ZEN:** I wonder if his life was actually a life for him.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I finally started to understand everything he did. All those cynical remarks about life - meaningless jokes -and investments with no actual consideration of the future.

 **ZEN:** T_T

 **Wisteria:** It was... his way of coping with it all.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Absolutely.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Let's push aside our sadness for a while.

 **Jaehee Kang:** To return to the report, we've deemed the hacker's assaults have completely vanished.

 **Wisteria:** Yes... he's not working right now.

 **Wisteria:** He's... not feeling well.

 **ZEN:** He's not sick, is he?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I hope he's not terribly ill.

 **ZEN:** Why did the messenger stop working just before now?

 **Wisteria:**...There's a lingering bug, right, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:** That turned out to be something that the hacker implanted beforehand. Wisteria is right.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It will be amended by the end of the day.

 **ZEN:** I see.

 **Wisteria:** Do you have any news on Jumin, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I believe he'll be back within two or three hours... that's what the legal department of C&R said. Since Mr. Han is gone, the situation isn't most positive here.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I spoke with him a while ago, but he had a few more things to take care of before he could return. I don't think he's checked the chatroom quite yet.

 **Wisteria:** There, there, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** His absence is one thing. But now we're starting to see audits from several businesses that we were engaged in, in connection with the government.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's... suspicious.

 **ZEN:** HUH?

 **ZEN:** Is that a bad thing?

 **Jaehee Kang:** We have nothing to hide.

 **Wisteria:** The timing is this is very suspicious, don't you think?

 **ZEN:** Is this audit supposed to happen regularly?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Not this one. There happen to be at least dozens of different audits. The problem is that all of our duties are basically forced on hold because of audits. So the company is really running on its last legs.

 **ZEN:** Seriously?! You guys have done nothing wrong!

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's probably related to... the fact that Luciel's father is the Prime Minister.

 **Wisteria:** He's trying to squeeze the information he wants out by causing mayhem. Unbelievable.

 **ZEN:** Can't he tell his business from his personal life?!

 **Wisteria:** He kidnapped his own son. If he had the gall to do that already - then he's got no morals stopping him from doing what he is to C&R. This guy is no joke. He's nothing but serious.

 **ZEN:** I feel the fires of justice roaring waiting to be unleashed. What should I do?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen...

 **ZEN:** Should I go out there and wave a picket or something?

 **Wisteria:** I admire your tenacity and passion but Zen -

 **Jaehee Kang:** Please remain calm for now. Our enemy is powerful. We would have some chance only if we prepare ourselves calmly and sensibly to make the maximum response.

 **ZEN:** But... you need Jumin Han for that.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We'll need your assistance one day, I'm sure. For now, please save your energy.

 **ZEN:** Got it. I will for now.

 **ZEN:** Seven... I can't even go save him. This is so frustrating. I hope he'll be alright.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh. The legal department just contacted me again. I should go listen to what they have to say.

 **ZEN:** Sure, run along!

 **Wisteria:** Cheer up!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you!

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Man, this is so nuts. Oh, wait, that reminds me.

 **Wisteria:** Yes?

 **ZEN:**  I forgot to ask you - Are you sure you're really okay?

 **ZEN:** I mean. You're stuck at that place, Wisteria.

 **ZEN:** And with all the things you've me about that place... it doesn't seem like you're safe.

 **Wisteria:** I'm... alright. I'm in better shape than the rest of you, so, please don't worry about me so much as you should worry about the others. My main concern right now is Seven and... his brother.

 **Wisteria:** That's - it's all I can think about.

 **ZEN:** Same here. If his brother is so sick that he can't even do hacking now... now I'm worried for a guy that I've never even met.

 **ZEN:**  Seven, I'm not sure where he is or what he's doing but I know him... he'll make it out somehow, won't he?

 **ZEN:** He used to joke every time that he barely managed to escape death.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sure of his ability to keep himself safe.

 **Wisteria:**  I want to believe he'll be okay out there... and I pray that he's safe, where ever he is.

 **ZEN:** He must be safe. I'm sure he can make it out alive.

 **ZEN:**  He'll get himself out and drop by the messenger like always to show off about it and... I'm positive... um...

 **ZEN:** I think I need to clear my head. I might as well go take a shower.

 **Wisteria:** Wisteria, you do know you have to stay in the best shape, right?

 **Wisteria:** Of course. I'm doing my best. I'll try to keep a positive head.

 **Wisteria:** There's a lot to be prepared for.

 **Wisteria:** I hope you do the same, Zen. Run along.

 **ZEN:** Positivity matters.

 **ZEN:**  I'll go now, sorry for leaving you right now. Please take care of... Seven's brother.

 **Wisteria:** It's my main priority.

 **ZEN:** I admire your compassion. See you soon.

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** Hello.

 **Wisteria:** Jumin, you're finally back!

 **Jumin Han:** Yes. I have returned.

 **Wisteria:** The interrogation finally ended.

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** And I've returned to a bit of a situation.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han! You're back. I've never been so happy to see you.

 **Jumin Han:** I assume you didn't like seeing me until now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's not true.

 **Wisteria:** It's just good that you're back. That's all!

 **Wisteria:**  A lot has gone on while you were absent and it's not something that can be summarized... um.

 **Wisteria:** Have you... seen everything?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Apologies that I couldn't escort you back. Things have been out of control here.

 **Jumin Han:**  Yoosung were there to greet me.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh.

 **Jumin Han:** And apparently, he was there to fill me in on the shocking revelation of the RFA.

 **Jumin Han:**  But the thing is, why did he bring me this can of beer?

 **Wisteria:** Oh. Definitely not the time the laugh, but... wow.

 **Wisteria:** It was to prepare for you this mess.

 **Wisteria:** Also... maybe it was his way of saying you needed a refresher after everything you've dealt with!

 **Jumin Han:** I wasn't gone for long. I was merely cooperating with investigations for a day.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You spent a whole day at the prosecution service.

 **Jumin Han:** I wanted to see for myself what it was like to be in there.

 **Wisteria:**  ...

 **Jaehee Kang:**...

 **Wisteria:**  That's... one reason to want to stay longer at a place like that.

 **Wisteria:** You're back up to speed now, though, about Seven and his past...?

 **Jumin Han:** I found that out after Yoosung spoke with me, and I had a chance to review the information. No one at the prosecution service ever told me what was happening here, so I presumed that had no clue. I learned as soon as I returned here.

 **Jaehee Kang:** What did you do all day during the interview?

 **Jumin Han:** Observing, oh, and finishing my stitching.

 **Jumin Han:** I completed this piece.

 **Jahee Kang:** Goodness.

 **Jumin Han:** It wasn't much.

 **Wisteria:** That's impressive, great stitching. Gosh, I'm jealous of the method you...

 **Wisteria:** Though - now isn't the time to show off how crafty you are, Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** That is far from my intention. I'm merely presenting the result of my activity.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  ...Are you going to hang it in your room?

 **Jumin Han:** No. I will hang it in my office.

 **Jaehee Kang:** No, I don't... wait, sir. Stitching isn't the issue right now.

 **Jumin Han:** I'm aware. I was merely answering the question.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We need your judgment more than ever.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Should we disclose the Prime Minister's secrets to the public and media and fight against him?

 **Jumin Han:** Before you hear my opinion, I'd like to hear yours, Wisteria.

 **Wisteria:** Mine?

 **Jumin Han:** Yes, you are in fact, involved in this.

 **Wisteria:** We need to take action... to properly gain the upper hand we need an effective strike, with minimal to no mistakes.

 **Jumin Han:** This is a tricky issue.

 **Jumin Han:** If you're asking about right and wrong, I would say that we should fight him. But, our enemy has the upper hand now. There is no guarantee that justice shall be done.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Cruel is our reality.

 **Jumin Han:** I would say. My father would want to settle this without further loss, through a deal, or bargain.

 **Jaehee Kang:** A deal?

 **Wisteria:** You mean to say.

 **Jumin Han:** Yes. Think about it. If the Prime Minister already has Luciel - why do you think he'll continue to harass C&R?

 **Wisteria:** Because he wants his hands on the hacker too.

 **Wisteria:** He must want him AND Seven.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's possible!

 **Jumin Han:** For now, we should make the hacker one of us.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Pardon?

 **Wisteria:**...I can do something about that.

 **Jumin Han:** I presumed as much.

 **Wisteria:** I just can't say much on the messenger just in case.

 **Jumin Han:** I am well-aware our messenger is being monitored.

 **Jaehee Kang:** If the hacker isn't online on the other side of the network, it'd be more than easy for us to cut off the invading connection.

 **Jumin Han:** Before that, we must secure Wisteria and the hacker's safety.

 **Jumin Han:** Right now, Wisteria is our only connection to the hacker, as V's gone quiet again.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We should... and once they're safe... after that... what are we going to do?

 **Jumin Han:** We should get started again after gaining information from the hacker. I think once we've settled a deal with him on our side that we'll be able to make a more calculated strike. I doubt there's anyone else but him who is actually capable of tracking Luciel's whereabouts.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You're right. There was no denying he was more talented then Luciel when we saw what he could do.

 **Wisteria:** I wish he wouldn't have to be a hacker anymore... but, you're both right. He's probably the only one out there that could make a difference in locating Seven. It's just that...

 **Jumin Han:** I believe this is the best strategy. Unless you want me to offer a deal to the Prime Minister while trying to make myself sound intimidating. In my point of view, the key to this battle lies with the hacker.

 **Jaehee Kang:** If you say so... we should focus on making him one of us.

 **Jumin Han:** Right you are.

 **Wisteria:** I'll do my best to talk to him. I can't promise that it will work out, but I will do my best to make him understand the situation, and why he needs to help the RFA.

 **Wisteria:** Maybe... maybe once he knows how serious this is for Seven... he'll want to help.

 **Jumin Han:** It seems you're the only one we can count on as of now, Wisteria.

 **Jaehee Kang:** For now.

 **Jumin Han:** I assume it'd be difficult compared to coordinating party guests but please, very soon... I will try to contact the hacker through the intelligence unit, Wisteria.

 **Jumin Han:** Could you ask him to pick up whenever he can?

 **Wisteria:** I will.

 **Wisteria:** I'll try not to ruin your faith you've put into me.

 **Jumin Han:** Thank you.

 **Jumin Han:** Once we reach him, I'll talk to him in person.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wisteria, when do you think the hacker will be back? Could you at least take a guess?

 **Wisteria:** I'm afraid I can't guarantee when it might be... things haven't been going well over here among other issues. I can't say much for the safety of my hacker and myself.

 **Wisteria:** But, if anything changes - anything at all - the moment I know something... I'll keep you posted.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Understood.

 **Jumin Han:** As for us, from now on, we'll start contacting him about his brother's kidnapping. Based on your assumption that you'll perform your duties well, Wisteria. Let us hope that he'll take the offer... if his love for his brother hasn't completely vanished.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sure he'll... take it.

 **Jumin Han:** I hope so.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I didn't think I would ever get to see you relying on your emotions as a strategy.

 **Jaehee Kang:** And now I get the feeling that this truly is our last resort.

 **Jumin Han:** I could say the same now that I'm gazing at the building in which I was interrogated. I'll be back in my office, albeit late.

 **Wisteria:** Emotions can be just as strong as anything else.

 **Wisteria:** Putting your faith into that can be a good thing. I hope it is in this case.

 **Jumin Han:**  Yes. That's not what my father's autobiography tells me but right now I'll let my intuition guide me.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han... we need you back now. In fact, we have a lot of things we require your help with.

 **Jumin Han:** It'll get late, so allow me to take Elizabeth the 3rd with me.

 **Jaehee Kang:**...

 **Jumin Han:** I'll see you at the office.

 **Jumin Han:** Wisteria, please talk to the hacker for us.

 **Wisteria:** You can count on me. I'll do my best **.**

 **Jumin Han:** I appreciate that. Now excuse me.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** He's coming back. I feel like we finally have someone to rely on.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  However, our last resort is appealing to the hacker's love of his brother...? He's been attacking us so long. Do you think his hatred is gone for us in an instant?

 **Wisteria:** His hatred... It's just a misunderstanding. He's just been dealt a bad hand in life.

 **Wisteria:** He's naturally a good person inside. I know it. I just... I know it.

 **Wisteria:** He might... not feel for his brother as he once did, but that love in his heart has not diminished. I want to put my faith in that. I know I can trust his heart.

 **Jaehee Kang:** If you say so. I'll be counting on that. For now, let's do our best. I should hurry and prepare the documents for Mr. Han.

 **Wisteria:** Good luck to both of us!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I pray for your luck with all of my heart. Excuse me.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Saeran wasn't okay, and with him stuck with Rika... she still had Saeran as far as I knew and while I wanted to believe he was okay and had escaped her grasp somehow... I couldn't ignore the fact that I knew that it also wasn't very possible, either. He could still be there with her with no way out. If it came down to it, I might have to rescue him on my own. I had promised V that I would do my best to help Saeran get out of this place. I had promised the RFA that I would try to get Saeran to see that he could help them, that we could all work together, but how could I uphold these promises without knowing he was safe and sound?

They wanted me to do the impossible task and while I promised them I would try, I wasn't sure if I could uphold it.

I was going to try.

I just needed to get the hell out of this room and fast.

Tossing my few things into my bag, I hoisted it over my shoulders and took a look outside my window. I was on the second floor with no vines or ledges to help me climb down, and that left leaving through the actual door. She warned me that security had risen so my chances inside were slim to none. That statement held up. There were plenty of people on the inside of the building as well, God knows how many of them were crawling around the floors just itching to grab someone. But I had to try something... if I didn't, I was just a sitting duck.

I held my breath and headed to the door to make my move but at the last second, before my hand could touch the knob, all of a sudden, there was a row of heavy banging against the door. It was this person or the window and I had no time to make up my mind. My plans were tossed out of my own hands at that moment, and I knew that I had waited too long to act.

They had me and I was screwed.

Whoever was on the other side of this door planned something bad for me and it likely involved throwing me into a damp dungeon until their Savior wanted to have her way with me. I nearly considered jumping out of the window and taking that risk, but the door opened before I could make that decision and a believer guard entered the room. His gaze was dark and he began to approach me with flinching. Another mindless drone in the fodder for her paradise, this guy didn't care what I wanted, he had eyes only for his mission. "Special missionary Lila, the savior has ordered you to reside in the basement until your cleansing ceremony. So I need you to..."

Out of nowhere, the lights shattered overhead and the room was enveloped in darkness -

I couldn't see anything.

The entire room and half of the hallway were pitch black.

I didn't dare make a sound, and the guard's voice rang out, "What the hell? Why did the lights go out?! What the hell is this?!"

A whisper came from my right, "Lila, grab onto my arm."

I knew that voice.

I knew that sound like the back of my hand.

My hope had returned.

"...Saeran?" I whispered.

There was a soft hum in response. It was him. It was him! He had got himself out of her trap all on his own! We were together again, we were together, we were together! Saeran had managed to escape from Rika, after all! He was okay! I wasn't about to argue with him, I trusted him more than I would ever trust anyone in this place. I took his hand in the darkness and trusted him with all of my very being as he spoke up once again, "We're getting out of here once and for all. Please, just trust me for a moment. Just grab onto my arm, close your eyes, and count to three. One, two... three!"

Out of the darkness and into the light we ran from that space. From that moment we were ducking in and out of hallways until we reached the ground floor of Magenta. There was nothing but the sound of my thumping heart and adrenaline in my ears as we dared to make a break for it. We didn't talk. We didn't chat, either. The only thing that we did was run for it, it was the only thing we had time to do. We just kept moving forward knowing that if we took a moment to wait then we would get caught by the Believers.

Fortunately, most of the halls were empty.

The ceremony that she had planned for me had really been planned as a big event for all to see because where I usually saw extensive security I now found barren walkways. Most of this compound must have been working in the basement or waiting for something to happen. Either cleaning up the scene or getting ready to witness what Rika had planned. Could they all be tending to that? Or were these barren hallways an omen? Were they all just waiting for us outside of Mint Eye? The outcomes were endless and I didn't dare think of them all. I knew if I did that I would be paralyzed with fear.

My chest was tight.

I'm sure he felt the same.

They could find us at any moment.

That's when we heard the sound of voices that didn't belong to either of us.

Footsteps collided with the ground from nearby, and we ducked into a closet before they could spot us -

Neither of us breathed until the threat had passed and whomever it was had left this hallway.

"Wait here, Lila, stay put," He breathed in a hushed tone so that only I would hear him. His hand rested against my hand. "I need to get in and get out of my workroom so I can tamper with the surveillance system long enough to get us out of here quick. It's the only way. I have to make sure I have everything to protect us outside of this place. You'll be safer if you're out of sight. I can do this alone. I need to do this, don't move from this spot."

I wasn't going to argue with him. I only nodded my head and squeezed his hand. Saeran left me there and I had to sit and wait for him to return back to this place. In that dark space, I could only hold my breath and pray... I didn't dare do anything else.

From my pocket, my phone buzzed after fifteen minutes of terrifying silence and indicated that someone was trying to get into contact with him. I had not heard any Believers since our first close incident... but I was on edge. With trembling fingers, I lifted my phone to my ear and answered it as quietly as I could. "Hello?"

"It's me, sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry I had to leave you there as well. For us to be separated the moment we're finally back together again is very... painful for me. I'm working on the system right now. It's nearly done, Lila. You just need to hold tight just a little longer for me, okay? There haven't been any believers nearby, right?" Saeran's voice was a relieving sound to witness.

It was like music to my ears. I let out the breath I had been holding. "No. It's strangely quiet. I haven't heard any of them."

"I'll give you a warning if I see anyone come close to where you are. I think they're all cleaning up the cleansing ceremony since it's not going to happen anymore, heh. Our window to escape will have to be before they all leave the basement... which only gives us a little more time to get out," He explained the sounds of clattering keys was in the background as he spoke. Saeran was relieved, as well to hear back from me. His body had to be as twisted as up as mine was, if not worse with tension. "Just a little more, I've almost got it."

That could happen at any moment. He could be done. Believers could be done. Anyone could be able to do anything. They already knew I was missing from my room, no doubt, and the fact that Saeran was missing was also likely known by now. It wouldn't take them long to try and locate either of us. Magenta was a big place but it was in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere. It was hours from the city. I still wasn't sure how long it had taken for me to reach this spot from where I entered, so they had the upper hand against us. On foot, it would likely take it even longer to hike to safety. I had no idea what Rika had in her arsenal either, they could have cars and dogs and worse.

Even without Saeran... she was a formidable foe.

I wanted to believe in him... to believe in Ray, and Saeran.

But... the odds were stacked against us.

"Ray...?" I asked, nervously waiting for our doom to catch up with us. "Where are we going to go once we get out of this place? You said it yourself, and so did Saeran, its hours away from civilization and the closest town. We can only get so far on our own, do you have a place in mind?"

"I... looked into it after you... we... kissed... I got... a little excited, and wound up looking around for a bit. According to my satellite searches, there's a secluded cabin that's far enough away from Magenta that we can hide out in and stay out of the elements until they give up their chase of us. But it'll take some time to get there on foot, I'm afraid. We'll have to run without stopping... try to be strong if that happens to us. If you get tired or anything, I'll carry you myself." Ray had been looking into escaping this place that long ago? He really had put a lot of careful thought into making sure we had a true route out. I couldn't even think that far ahead, I just wanted to run and not look back. That's all that I had on my mind earlier.

At least he knew what we were doing... and he did this all on his own while struggling with his identity. That familiar spot was one that I knew was safe, safe because of the knowledge in that it had worked out for Seven and his MC. This was really happening. This could really work if we played out cards right. We were going to get out of this place out scathed if he could manage to trip their systems. I was putting all of my faith into him and I wasn't looking back. "You really thought it through," I rested my face in my hand. "I can't believe I kissed you hard enough to rattle your convictions back then. You've really outdone yourself, I can't believe it."

Ray coughed, a very nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he tried to disregard that embarrassing landmine. "A-Anyway... um, I noticed something on that messenger when I got to this room, the RFA... and the... red... I mean, my brother... he's gone missing. Can I ask you what that's about since you've been chatting with them?"

I hesitated, but then I told him the truth. "It's the Prime Minister, Ray. Your Father has taken him to God knows where. He's been MIA for hours and they don't know where he could be. They have a very strong suspicion that he was kidnapped since there's no other explanation."

Ray sighed. It was a very tired sigh. It was like he had predicted that this would happen or something, "I figured that that might happen sooner or later. It seemed like an inevitability in our lives. But, the fact that it's happening right now of all times... I don't know what to feel, or what to say about it, honestly, Lila. It feels like my worries have doubled. Can I ask you what the RFA is planning to do? If I know them, they're going to try and come up with something to save him. What do they want to do?"

What did they want to do?

Oh, I knew what they wanted but we shouldn't have been speaking about it right now.

We needed to get out this place and that was all I could focus on but I had promised them. I had promised Jaehee and Jumin that I would ask him to see if he would be willing to help them save Seven. I couldn't disregard that promise. Nor could I ignore both sides of this. "They..." I trailed off, my voice died down in a whisper. "They were hoping that you would help them find him."

Ray was quiet.

That information didn't sit well with him, either, as I knew it would.

I could feel him frowning through the phone. "I feel so complicated. It hasn't been long since I cleared my head and there's... there's a lot I haven't resolved about my brother and this hatred I've had for so long. I need more time, Lila. If what Rika said was all lies... it's the same as saying there's no reason for me to hate my brother. If I... If I suddenly do something I've been trained not to do... I'll..." His voice cracked. Trying to fight against the brainwashing wasn't easy, i couldn't imagine, he could make himself ill if he even mentioned Seven, much less thought about trying to see him again on the outside. He caught his breath, "I need some time to think about that. I need to wash away all that hatred and rage I have for him first."

That didn't answer the question.

It was okay that he needed to think about it. He had been trained to hate his brother and to want to destroy him. It wasn't surprising that he didn't want to deal with that just yet. But, he might decide that he wanted nothing to do with them or Seven. He might want us to stay safe in the shadows and ignore them. I wasn't sure if I could do that. I wanted him to be protected from Rika and the Prime Minister but I also wanted to help the RFA. But, it came down to what he wanted to do with that. I couldn't help the RFA find Seven on my own. I would need him. They could surely... possibly... do it on their own, but that would be even harder. My mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

I wanted him to be safe. I wanted us to he safe. I wanted Seven to be found. I wanted Seven to be safe. I wanted... I wanted so many things for all of us that didn't seem possible. All that was left as to just take what comes as it came. One step at a time. One choice at a time. One route at a time. All I wanted was to make sure we were safe. That was my first and main priority. We needed to get out of this place. We just needed to get out of Mint Eye first. Then, every other thing could be dealt with piece by piece.

"I'll respect whatever you decide to do," I told him. "Please, just think about it before you make up your mind."

"Yes. Thank you for saying that. You always think of me before you do anything, it feels like I can really leave this place once and for all knowing how much faith you've given me," Ray trailed off, the sounds of his fingers pressed against the keys began to increase. "I'm going to do my best to loop their feeds long enough to get us out. I want to sit down with you properly after escaping... there's a lot I wish to do with you... but we need to get out of here first and foremost. If I type this last row... my calculations should be right, the cameras... Oh, it works! I'm done with the cameras. I think it's time to move right now before it's too late. Sorry to make you wait. I'm coming back to you. See you soon."

* * *

He got back to me as quickly as he could manage to do so. Those winding hallways seemed to go on for miles but we found the exit with no one in sight to catch up with us. There was no stopping to feel the warm afternoon sun against my skin; We only ran until we reached the edge of the gardens, and I had to catch my breath. Saeran looked behind us and made sure that there were no followers. I peeked over my shoulder and noted the same thing as he did. There was nobody in sight, and no one to be seen save for both of us. They clearly weren't aware of our location. If they had all started checking the building for us, it was likely that they wouldn't be able to find us.

He had planted that loop in their camera system for a reason and it was working in our favor.

"They'll be gaining on us soon so we can't rest long. Lila, I'm just so glad you're safe... I was worried that they would have gotten to you before I could, but I'm relieved that that wasn't the case. You're okay. I almost can't believe it." Saeran said. He turned back to look at me, the expression on his face hard to read.

He took hold of my hands and I stared at him, perplexed. I was staring into his eyes but I couldn't identify whom I was really speaking with. That was how I told the difference between his two identities. When he was Ray, his eyes were soft, never furrowed, and he looked like he might cry if I said the wrong thing to him. When he was Saeran... his eyes were hard and he looked like he was on the brink of madness. I held my breath for a moment before I plunged into the question. "Ray, are you really Ray... or are you Saeran right now?"

The calmness on his face was enough to quell any worries. Whoever he assumed I thought he was, didn't matter because his intentions were not bad or fraught with anger. He had been acting quick with his head, and his choices had shocked me. Neither the identities of Ray or Saeran did the things he did without a tailored response. Saeran slowly nodded in response. "Yes, it's Ray... and... Saeran... he is also inside of me. It's like... we're together. It hasn't been like that before. I'm not... quite sure how to explain it to you. It's like we're both awake for the first time in a very long time. Is it weird to say to you that it's the both of us?"

"No, I think it makes sense." I shook my head.

Saeran looked down.

I reached up and brushed my hands against his face. "Hey, it's alright. You've... gone through a lot today, you don't have to explain yourself to me, Ray... Saeran... I'm just happy that you're okay... that we're okay. It's going to be okay, now... because we're together and nothing bad will happen as long as we're looking out for one another... I told you that, remember?"

He looked down into my eyes with that same gentle, but unsure unease. "Yes. You did." He murmured.

"I told you that that's what friends do for each other, and I'm happy to see that you've remembered that after everything that's happened," I said. "We're going to make it out of here... together."

Saeran seemed to feel a little better knowing that fact. I knew that it would help him. So, I threw my arms around his neck and held him close. His body stiffened but eventually relaxed, and he returned the gesture.

"Yes... together, because that's what we're going to do to make you happy again. Lila, both.. Saeran and Ray... want you to be happy. I know that you've gone through some terrible things because of us... because of what we've done to you... I know that I may not be worthy of your forgiveness. But I promise you that you don't need to worry anymore. Neither Ray... nor Saeran... will give you any more grief, or malice. That's just not what our intentions are anymore, that's not what either of us wants. I'm Ray... and I'm Saeran... It's so hard to say who I am, and who I'm not. The lines are so blurred because of the elixir still in my veins. I just know... that we don't want you to trapped any longer."

"You shouldn't have to be trapped, either, not Ray, or Saeran," I reminded him, gently. "Saeran said that he thought one day you'll both be one person, once you're free of all your pain... that includes being free from this place."

He slowly nodded his head. "Yes. I think... that may be the case. I just hope you'll... stick with us until we are one."

"I wouldn't leave even if that weren't the case, Ray, I don't mind if you're one person, or two people, or more, I care about the both of you, no matter what has happened," I whispered. "You're... you.. both mean so much to me." Looking at him now in front of me, Saeran looked about as put-together as I did. I was Gone was his black suit, gone was his color overcoat with the blue rose, all that was left was his shirt and slacks. His shirt unpressed and slacks were a little crumpled from the last few nights of being on the run. His skin was as pale as it had ever been and while he looked like he hadn't rested in months on the outside - he looked strangely refreshed for the first time.

In comparison to my tired eyes, countless battle bruises and scars, and messy undone hair... he looked like a saint in my eyes.

I still couldn't help but ask, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, you know?" Saeran countered. "I don't think you've slept since the last time I saw you." He was capable of countering me with a comeback at a time like this. Seven was definitely his twin brother, that fact was too clear.

I don't know why but I laughed, a breathless laugh that died down soon after it bubbled to the surface. It had been so long since I had felt like I was walking on air, careless, no worries. "Guilty as charged, I just couldn't stop worrying about you the whole time. It was hard to rest knowing that you were in a lot of pain, Saeran."

"Yes, I was in... pain," Saeran was quiet at that last line.

"Lila, though I've come back for you after all of this mess I started, I know it's going to be difficult for you to forgive me for everything that I've done to you. I know I don't deserve it. I have no idea I had thousands of wounds inside of me this entire time, either... and I thought I couldn't fall for you any deeper than I had. But now, I know those binds were so tangled that I couldn't have seen it until now. My scars swallowed me just as my feelings did. I know my wounds were deep, deep enough to cloud my feelings for you and leave such scars on you in the process." He was looking at my battered form. I could feel his eyes counting the marks. His fingers brushing against the aching skin on my wrist, the faint marks that littered my neck were also on display. I had been knocked around in Magenta by every person I had come across.

While these wounds stung now, they would gradually fade away just like all scars of the past did. Some of these weren't even his fault. I shook my head. "I forgive you. I forgave you for that, Saeran. I'm not upset about any of that. I know you feel remorseful and you want to make things right, and I know you will be able to do it. I understand now - what you've gone through and why you were hurting. I'm just so happy you're alright. You found your way out of your fear, all on your own, I'm relieved." I buried my face in his chest.

His fingers brushed against the top of my head. "Thank you, Lila... for forgiving me when you don't have to do it. You're my greatest salvation of life. I want you to know that, and to never forget that fact. You think of me first even now after everything we've gone through. Before I met you... I was always hiding, I felt like my fears, my monster inside of me would take over - but that monster was a chain someone forced upon me. People always used to tell me... that I'm stupid and weak... that's why I'm useless... Both my mother and savior told me that... in order to control me. And they treated me like a tool. They made me think that I'm useless if I don't at least serve as a tool." He trailed off, broken.

The words cracking as he managed to breathe them to life in front of us. That word, _useless_ , it ached in his chest. The word caused him so much pain. His eyes shut tight, and then he continued. "That's why I had to be strong. I just had to be the strongest. I had to fight desperately for my life to prove that I'm useful... to prove that my existence is worth something. If people didn't tell me that I was useful, all that was left for me was loneliness, despair, and this suffocating self-hatred."

"But, Ray..." I began to say but he shook his head before I could say any more about that.

"But when you chose to speak to with me, or when you chose to be kind to me in spite of everything... I felt something change inside of me. Whenever you smiled, I felt proud of myself for making you smile. Those moments I felt like I could be me and not just a tool for paradise. I've never felt anything like that before. It was as if... I could feel my emotions breathing and taking flight by my will. You always reached out to me in the darkness and tried to make me feel what you could feel. When you were happy, your happiness chased away my monster, my despair, my self-hatred. And I came to wish I could make you happy like that every day... and I wanted to be happy with you, just as much as I wanted that. That was something my heart naturally came to wish, nobody ever forced that on me. I just kept seeing you in the darkness... and sometimes I got scared that I wouldn't be able to make you happy enough. That's when I made my mistakes and did so much wrong."

"But that was a sweet fear to experience," He admitted, looking over at the patchwork of flowers that surrounded us.

"It was more exciting and heart-racing to not know what would happen when I was with you. It was better than being used for progress and constantly having to prove my usefulness to someone. I never have to do with you. You always hold my hand, Lila. You make me feel different. If it is okay for a coward like me to like you... and if it is okay for me to stay with you and protect you... please let me be the person I want to be, for the first time in my life. Please choose me as the person who'll make you happy. My parents cannot control my life... my savior cannot control my life anymore... because, I'm nobody's tool. I'm on my own person, and I can make my own choices, and I know what I want now," He was resolute as he gazed down into my eyes and said, "I'm a person who wants to make you happy."

The ugly tears that now escaped me were too strong to control. It was all that emotion and fear that I had bundled up inside of me was coming out again as it had earlier in the day but harder. He had finally overcome so much on his own, and now he had seen what I had always wanted him to see. That he could be someone that he wanted to be, not anyone else. He wanted to leave this place for the better because he knew he could do it. He always had that power, and now he understood that.

We were together, at last.

"You found that out on your own... you were able to see what I always knew you were capable of. You were never a tool, not Ray or Saeran," I told him, wiping my eyes free of the moisture. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I want the same thing. I want to stay with you. I couldn't go on without you in my life, either... and as long as you want to stay with me, I'll stay with you."

Ray held himself together much better than I did. His emotions didn't overwhelm him as my own did. His hand snaked against my hair. His fingers brushing against the top of my head in a comforting manner as he did. "I knew it. This is why the elixir doesn't work on me anymore. I don't need that anymore to be me. Because the real salvation of my life is you." He murmured. Neither of us moved for a long time. It was a moment that belonged to just him and me, me and him. He leaned down and stole a kiss from my lips. It was breath-taking, slow, and gentle. It was lined with all of the feelings that had been building up since we had reunited.

I felt a little lightheaded when he pulled away, "Oh, wow, you're getting a lot better at that," I mumbled underneath my breath, dazed.

If he chuckled at my expense, I wasn't sure. Saeran just reluctantly parted ways with me to get himself ready for our next trial. He left our embrace and looked ahead of us at the forest. "I really wish we could stay like this forever... but they're going to start looking for us very soon. It's only a matter of time until they realize there's a loop on the cameras. We need to get moving and get a head start. Let's get out of here, Lila, and never look back, not even for a moment."

"Wait," I lifted my head and he met my gaze, once again. "Have you... thought about what I asked about?"

Saeran looked away. "Um, wait... Let's talk about that after we make it out of here, okay?"

* * *

The stakes were immediately raised the moment they began their trek out of the Mint Eye property line.

They had made the decision to move at the right time, because not even a few minutes after they made a break for it, the search had begun for the both of them. Saeran knew that it was going to happen, whether the Savior... no, Rika or the guards got the bright idea to hunt them down, it didn't matter. What mattered was that whoever was after them needed to fail. He refused to allow himself to get captured and brought back to Magenta.

Saeran drilled the thought of escaping so hard into his skull that he couldn't think about anything else. For him to defy the only thing he had known for the last few years of his life was the hardest thing that he had ever done, and he knew that if he hesitated for even a moment, he would fail to totally escape that tortured headspace. The thought of escaping was one thing, and now he was actually doing just that. It forced him to choke down the bile that dared to rise in his throat.

For so long he had thought Magenta to be paradise but his eyes had opened and begun to see the world differently... seeing the opportunities the world truly had and what he was tricked into believing. There was a world at his fingertips and further than that, there was a whole other dimension out there with people just as mysterious and bold as Lila. Ever since that moment that he first met her, he knew that something in his world view had begun to change and now, he understood why that was.

It wasn't as black and white as he had been forced to believe.

And yet, as they darted through the foliage and trees it kept haunting him. The voice of the Savior was always there in the back of his no matter how much he told himself he didn't believe a word of it, it was always there... haunting him with an eerie smirk. He knew it wasn't the truth. But it was there, just beyond his ability to shut it off. What if the world really wasn't made for somebody as broken and twisted as he was? What if they made it out of here for good and he couldn't cut it?

What if the Savior... what if Rika had a point?

What if... what if... what if...

The acid rose again from his stomach.

 _No,_  he told himself,  _I can't allow myself to get worked up... Lila is counting on me._

Focus.

 _You need to_   _focus on surviving not failing._  Saeran forced himself to look only ahead to the trail and not behind them. This was crunch time. The winding path was growing steeper as they took the more dangerous route. It was the only way to shirk off the Believers for good, they would get the wrong idea, or they would assume they went another direction when there was a sharp corner of too many briar patches in the way. His body might have been aching but he had never felt more alive than he did now.

It might have been because of how tangled his thoughts were with his two identities. They always felt separated and his emotions were always secluded to two factions but right now he was feeling everything... he never thought that would be possible again. For a long time, Ray had been a coward and unable to do anything without somebody making him. But, Saeran was standing behind him now - they were altogether focused on the same goal as of that moment: freedom.

The sun was beginning to set along the horizon as well.

The cover of moonlight in the thicket of trees was going to give them a bit of an advantage, but until the sun was behind the mountains they would have to stay on their toes.

One step closer to changing everything for both of them.

It wasn't easy swimming for them, however. The silence that enveloped the forest around them wasn't going to stay that way. No, of course, it wouldn't be easy to escape a terrifying institution of terror.

A voice called out from behind them. "I think they went this way! The Savior wants them captured alive. C'mon, before they get too far."

Lila's heart stopped and as did his. For the past hour, they hadn't heard anyone come close to them but they had finally caught up to them. The Believers had probably finished checking the entire compound and decided they had already made it far into the forest. Saeran could hear the shouts and screams along with heavy footsteps against the forest ground. They could only zigzag through trees for so long! Their cover would be blown sooner or later if they couldn't think on their feet. He looked around for something for cover and found the best option.

"Get down," He warned her and they slumped down in a bush. "Now."

He held her close as they hid behind the thicket, and her hands covered her mouth to stiffen her noise heavy breath. As long as they decided to head another direction, as long as they didn't think Lila and he had run in this direction, they would be alright. They just had to be quiet as possible until the goons gave up their quest in this direction.

The footsteps grew near, and so did their shared heartrates.

A voice spoke from nearby, "Did you see them?"

"I thought I saw Mr. Saeran come towards this direction but I must be mistaken. There's no sign of anything up this way other than the trees. They must have taken the other path along the mountain." His partner shook his head. "I didn't think they would be stupid enough to run into the mountains, anyway, there's nothing for miles out here."

"Possible," The man said. "That other path does lead to the freeway after a few miles. It's likely they're following the road back out of here. Don't we have a team on the road?"

"Yeah. But I don't think anyone's checking the edge of the roads, so we should check that out before they get any further away. Shoot a message to the other search party on the other side of Magenta. We'll head down towards the road from here while they continue the west side of the forest. East is no good, all clear."

"Of course."

Neither Lila nor Saeran moved a muscle until the footsteps were out of range.

"Are you alright?" He had to ask her when he was sure that they were alone again. "You're not scared, are you?"

Lila was strong but even she had limits... everyone had a limit to how much they could handle. She was worn out and he knew it; Just because she wasn't admitting it didn't mean she was okay. Lila was hardly more physically fit than he was, and Saeran couldn't imagine how tired she was after days without enough food to get by. Her rosy cheeks were much more flush than usual, and the lines underneath her eyes were beginning to rival how dark his own were. Her hair shaped around her face in a way he found he liked much more than when she had it tucked up and tidy.

"You're with me, I'm not scared." She looked at him, eyes brimming with confidence. It was obvious she was worried but she looked at him with all of her heart.

"You're unbelievable," Saeran mumbled underneath his breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my sheer optimism hasn't died quite yet." Lila reached out and brushed her fingers against his own. "Do you think... do you think they're gone?"

Saeran looked back in the direction the Believers had headed. It had been quiet for a few minutes. He was certain that they must have been far enough gone that they could keep running again. "They're not looking for us in the direction any more... but I don't think we can count our blessings yet. They might change their mind and head back this way. It's just a little further to our safe haven. We can do this, right?"

"Right." Lila squeezed his hand. "We can."


	33. Favorite Record | Saeran & Lila & Jumin

**XXXIII**

"Favorite Record."

* * *

**Jaehee Kang has entered the messenger.**

**Wisteria has entered the messenger.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Wisteria. We've been sending a signal to the hacker but we haven't received a response yet.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is everything alright?

 **Wisteria:** This isn't the bes t ti me. Give us a lit t le lon g er.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I see.

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** V! Perfect timing!

 **V:** Wisteria, are you safe right now?

 **Wisteria:** We're o n the m ove rig ht n ow, but we're okay.

 **V:** I'm so glad you're safe.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  But V, are you alright? As far as I remember, you suddenly lost connection the other day...

 **V:** I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm glad Jumin is safe.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Same here. Although he was meant to be back safe and sound. As far as I'm concerned he stayed the service voluntarily and made a response against his investigators in preparation for every possible case 'very thoroughly'.

 **V:** I wouldn't expect anything else from him. I am positive he must have shocked the wits out of the investigators.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I believe they won't summon him anymore. The investigators even praised him that no one has been as cooperative as he was.

 **V:** I'm so glad both Jumin and Hyun returned safely.

 **V:**  Now all that is left is to have Luciel and his brother, and Wisteria back safely.

 **Wisteria:** It's goi ng to wor k out in the en d, I told you t hat!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh right, Wisteria - I was hoping if you could give us information on his brother. You might be able to provide us with something useful later on as we communicate with him.

 **Wisteria:** He's with me right n ow. Is there anything, in particular, you want to know?

 **Jaehee Kang:** If you could tell us his name for a start, that would be a great help.

 **Wisteria:** It's Saeran. Saeran Choi.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I see.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  But why did Saeran come to hate Luciel? If we know why it might help us more when we talk to him.

 **Wisteria:** It's a lon g story - m anipulation and misunde rstand ings. Brainwashing in lamens terms.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Brainwashing...?

 **V:** Allow me to explain. I could not protect him. He was under my care but he got... brainwashed when my wariness allowed distraction. He was tricked into believing that his brother was a heartless person who abandoned him.

 **V:** When Saeran and Luciel had to part ways, my topmost priority was to free them from their father's pursuit... I couldn't care less for everything else. And I believe hatred against Luciel - rage against me were apart of this...

 **V:** Though I can just... assume since I wasn't there to witness what happened to him.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Just who could have done something... so atrocious...?

 **V:**...

 **Wisteria:**...Not yet, V?

 **V:** No. I'm sorry I cannot tell you as of now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** No, it's fine. It's better for the victim to take that matter to his own hands.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He could suffer a new trauma if a third-party person interferes... but thank you. For now, getting in contact with him is what matters. I appreciate your information.

 **V:** Jaehee, once you get into contact with Saeran could you please relay to him the files I sent you now?

 **Wisteria:** A re those what I t hink they a re, V?

 **V:** They're files on the Prime Minister that Luciel additionally collected to complete the puzzles of the Prime Minister's past based on the evidence that I provided him. He sent those to me right before he got kidnapped. They're the evidence... of the Prime Minister's past crimes and scandals. There's so many of them.

 **V:** You can actually make a documentary out of them. Of course, it includes the truth about his sons.

 **Wisteria:** And when those get out -

 **V:** Once they are revealed... his fate as a politician might as well be sealed.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  My Goodness...

 **V:** However, if we fail to make the entire world know about this before the Prime Minister and his men get to hear what we've done, horrible retribution will befall those twins and their fate depends on how we'll respond to this. The whole country will be flipped upside down once to check for those facts and those boys... will be under the spotlight from every corner of South Korea.

 **V:** Their lives might never be the same once they're unleashed. So, I'll leave it to Saeran.

 **V:** For him to decide what to do with those files... it's up to him.

 **Jaehee Kang:** This is unbelievable... but if those files exist and we can access them... we might be able to find a way to help Mr. Han.

 **V:** You're welcome to look at the contents but I suggest that you don't investigate them. If they realize what is going on, the C&R will be unable to avoid threats.

 **Jaehee Kang;** Understood. I had no idea you had such a weight of secrets upon you.

 **V:** I consider it as the weight of karma.

 **Wisteria:** No more feeling guilty, ok ay? Let's f ocus on the issues at han d.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, I agree. From now on, please don't say something like that. I don't believe you wanted all of this to happen.

 **V:** My appreciations. To both of you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** So then, I'll try contacting him again based on what you gave me.

 **Wisteria:** Once we rea ch someplace safe, an d once Saeran is ready.

 **Wisteria:**  I'll ask him to repl y.

 **V:** My best wishes to your communication.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Wisteria, you're our key. I cannot thank you enough.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  I must leave. I'll talk to you again.

 **V:** Sure thing.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**V:** Wisteria, please tell Saeran that he's the only one right now who can help Luciel.

 **Wisteria:**  I know.

 **Wisteria:** I'll tell him.

 **V:** Yes. I am so glad...

 **V:** I can talk to you like this.

 **V:** Lila, thank you so much for joining the RFA. I am well aware that you've suffered and toiled so much in between... your wisdom and your persistence have truly touched my heart. Please from here on, please stay with Saeran. Please be his light. I'm counting on you.

 **V:** I trust you more than I trust her.

 **V:** Please remember that.

 **Wisteria:**...Understood.

 **Wisteria:** Please take care of yourself in the meantime.

 **Wisteria:** We'll... talk about what to do about that other mess in the future.

 **V:** Sure thing.

 **V:** And... Lila, Saeran. I hope tonight will be a warm night.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

It took a while to reach the cabin in the woods. Far longer than he had planned. The sun had already set in the skyline and moon was high above them by the time they stumbled through its doors and caught their breath. They had been running for so long time didn't register anymore just the sheer weight of their actions did. Escaping the place that Saeran had long called his home was what they had done. There had been a few close calls on their way since Mint Eye had the upper hand with cars and sheer numbers; But against all odds, He and Lila managed to escape from Mint Eye without any more injuries than they had already amassed.

Saeran peaked out the window and made sure there wasn't any lights or people in the distance. He sighed in relief, his hand pressed against his chest as he turned to face Lila. Relief poured into his veins.

They... they were safe.

"I think we lost them, for good. They haven't seemed to have figured out which oath we took, what a relief," Saeran said, feeling relieved at that weight leaving his shoulders. "I think that they would have given up by now, at least for the night. We're far enough away that we should be safe now, no matter if they pick up their search again."

Yes, they wouldn't think that they came this far into the mountains. The more likely route was along the road. He felt much better now that he knew that death wasn't staring them in the face. Not that he would admit that that was one of his numerous fears that crossed his mind, there was no need in scaring Lila with something like that. Speaking of Lila... she looked like she was exhausted... but she still stood up, likely whatever was left of her adrenaline keeping her from letting her muscles collapse. It was a testament to her strength, he knew.

"...Lila?"

Lila threw her arms around him in a desperate hug instead of responding to him. It was one of those motions that he couldn't shrug away... because he needed it as badly as she did. A bone-crushing hug loaded with things that neither dared say or things that he couldn't say just yet. It was just the weight of everything that lead up to this. Neither of them dared to let the other go. They just stayed like that, clutching each other tightly. He almost feared that he would wake up, that this would all be some dream and Lila would be gone.

He held onto her like a lifeline.

"We are... alright, aren't we?" He said, shutting his eyes.

"We're alright, yes," She whispered to him. "I can't believe we're alright... especially after that close call, oh my God," It was more like she was trying to make herself believe those phrases.

"I can't believe it either." He told her sincerely.

She looked up at him. The look in her eyes made his heart flutter, skip a whole beat even. "You're really here, right?" She asked, unsure. "I won't wake up and things go back to how they were, will I?"

No, he would never let that happen.

He would never allow himself to go back to this place... to see the fear in Lila's eyes again. He couldn't stand that thought. He didn't want to be the one on the end of those pained eyes, never again.

Leaving Mint Eye had been... had been the right thing to do. Through it all, both Ray and Saeran knew that they were doing the right thing, they had to be, and that this was really happening was the proof of that thought process. There was a fear that they were doing something wrong or that this was all a cruel dream... it lingered like a ghost haunting him, but he knew when he felt her arms tug against his shirt that she was right here with him. Saeran knew that he could count on that feeling grounding him from his fears and past.

It struck him that Lila was fearing the very same thing and she didn't want to imagine it, either. He would do his best to reassure her of that. "I'm really here, yes. You're really here. We're safe and nothing's going to hurt you ever again." He whispered.

He wouldn't do it.

The Savior wouldn't be able to do it.

Nobody could hurt her now that they were outside.

It had taken enough out of him to confront the Savior- no,  _Rika_. It had taken all of his power to look her in the eyes and defy everything he's never known for the past few years. He felt sick the entire time, and the strong front he put up was thanks to Saeran. If it hadn't been for that faith and courage he might never have been able to fight back. His entire being had been screaming at him for fighting her but Ray had to be strong, had to put up a front for the both of them. He had to fight back to get what he wanted... and he did it.

God knows he did it and he didn't know how it happened.

They worked together for once, actively, and it all came together somehow.

It was... scary in that sense. His lines had distorted and become tangled with themselves, and while he still wasn't entirely sure who he was as an identity, be it a mesh of two collectives come together in a haphazard way or one or the other. It felt more like he was both, rather than just one. When he voiced that thought to Lila, she didn't seem bothered by that, and he had been too focused to let him think on the way here. If he was both, then that was what he was now. This explanation to himself was the only one he could settle for and he knew that what mattered was that he didn't feel like he was going to do anything awful.

That had been the fear when he was just Ray... or just Saeran... that he might hurt someone, somehow, or some way. But right now, there were no intrusive demons telling him what to destroy. Rather, he felt like he was going to only what he wanted. After all, hadn't that been what they had done? They acted without thinking of just themselves and had gotten out of that place with their courage alone. Anything was possible. They... they could do that now... they weren't bound by Mint Eye... not anymore.

Whoever they were now.

Lila clicked her tongue in distaste to that noise and drew his attention from his racing thoughts. She shook her head. "Nothing is going to hurt you either, Saeran, you hear me? Nothing is going to get either of us, not as long as we're together!"

Saeran couldn't stop the little chuckle that left his lips. She was still concerned for his sake, even now. It seemed as though that hadn't changed, nor would it likely ever. "Us, then," He corrected himself.

This, this they were both feeling right then was the freedom from their chains and it felt so  _liberating_.

"Us," Lila repeated.

A comfortable silence overtook both of them. Saeran and Lila separated from their embrace and took a moment to collect themselves. Saeran took the time to check all of the windows, covering them with the curtains just as a safety precaution. Lila just stood there, staring at the device in her hand with a nervous look on her face. When Saeran turned his attention back to her completely, she looked between her phone and him. She was trying to say something but she couldn't find the will to do it.

Her internal debate herself won, and she took in a breath. "Hey, Ray... could you look at the messenger... there's something that you need to see, and um, ah, it's about what we talked about."

Saeran stared at her for a moment as he tried to think about what she meant. What messenger was she referring to? Everything since they had reunited all of his brains had been focused on one single thing and nothing but that single thought alone. "The messenger?" He echoed her words, memory not coming to mind.

Wait a moment, the RFA messenger, of course.

Oh, God, they were going to be able to locate them if they figured out how to get into the database. They were going to be able to find them before they could get the hell out of dodge. Realizations crossed his mind immediately, and he reached out towards her to take a look at her phone. "Oh, God. They're going to be able to track us down if the messenger app is still connected to their computers. We need to get rid of that thing right now, Lila."

She took a step back from him, the look of fear in her eyes evident.

It didn't matter how many walls he put up before they got out of Mint Eye. They might be able to access all of that sooner or later, and he surely couldn't count on anyone rescuing them. It wasn't like they had another hacker on their hands that could undo what he had done. Everything in that place had been painstakingly crafted by Saeran, and he was the only one that knew the entire system like the back of his hands.

His hands fell back to his side, defeated. "...It will take a while to get to that point, though. I locked it with a wall of protection before I left. I couldn't do a lot to destroy it. There wasn't enough time to hit the failsafe... but I doubt they'll be able to get it for days, weeks even."

"Wow, that's amazing, Saeran." She murmured. There was a reason that she wanted him to look at that thing. If there wasn't, she wouldn't have bothered him with that thought. Be it something that she could have known from that game or something that the RFA had been doing while they were on the run, he wasn't sure. There was that business that he hadn't been trying to think about. It was likely that she was thinking about what had happened to the... his brother since she had last checked.

"Is it... about...?" He trailed, unable to say the name.

"Yeah," Lila said, quietly. "They still don't know what to do about Seven. The longer time passes, the more they assume the worst of his fate... and I don't know what to think."

He didn't say anything at first. He had to think about this and no matter how hard he tried to think about his brother, the more he was feeling confused and unsure. This whole time he had been thinking hard about that redhead... no, Luciel... thinking about what he wanted to do and what he didn't want to do with that situation. There was so much pain and anger in his heart for his twin brother... so much of that anger was from the repeated abuse of elixir and Rika's manipulation of him... but a tiny part of him did not hate his brother, and he knew that he had no true reason to hate him.

Even thinking for a moment that he didn't hate Luciel made him want to retch.

He had been trained to think only of hatred.

But the thought of Luciel being dead somewhere because their father killed him made his guts twist in such a way that he couldn't ignore it. He had long said - no, long begged that he wanted his brother to die... that he wanted him to just disappear and leave the world behind. Saeran would laugh and cry and think he wanted to take it all away himself for abandoning him behind. That's all he had been thinking about for months. But those thoughts were nothing on the fear of their father taking him away from the world.

"My father kidnapped him, didn't he? That's what they said... right? To be honest, I'm not sure yet and I've been thinking about it ever since you told me what happened. I know that everything the savior told me was intended to take advantage of me. I don't want to think about that paradise she claims to have when it's not like that... but when it comes to my brother, I..." Saeran stopped short of finishing that statement. It was hard to say anything that was ill or malicious towards that woman.

His body visibly stiffened and waited for pain everything he did such a thing. But it was worse when he tried to think about his twin brother, it was always so much worse when he tried to imagine Saeyoung... and those times long behind them. He always stiffened at the mention of Saeyoung. Even thinking of him in a good light made him want to throw up. His breath began to accelerate - panic, bubbling up in stomach and mind.

Lila squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Hey, if it hurts you, please don't think about it. I'm sorry I brought him up."

Saeran shook his head. He had to stomach this pain. He just had to deal with it. If he ever wanted to be able to do anything - he couldn't let the fear - the anger control him anymore.

"I... I used to say that I wish he'd be gone from this world but I don't think that's really what I want, at least, that's how it feels right now," He admitted, his voice cracking a bit as he did. "I just don't want to meet him right now. I don't think I could stomach being around him... with the way that I am right now. I doubt he ever thought about me since he joined the agency, either, but... that doesn't mean I want him to be killed by my father. He must stay alive, just like how I stayed alive."

He should have the opportunity to live his own life... that redhead... Saeyoung should live his life. How he lived that life was up to him... that was what he deserved. Saeyoung living his life... just the thought made him sick. Saeyoung, in general, made him want to stop thinking. All of that hatred that swelled in the back of his mind was starting to bother him again. He couldn't shut it off. Saeran's free hand was digging into the fabric of his slacks against his knees... pain grounded him if he felt like his body was increasingly numb.

He looked at Lila. "Lila, what do you think? What do you think is the right thing?"

Lila hummed, a reassuring sound to his ears and the bated breaths that he was working through.

She nodded her head, "I think you're right, Saeran. You don't have to want to see him after everything you've gone through. Even if you don't hate him, or you don't want to see him, that doesn't mean you want him to die like that. As long as you know that he's out there, living his own life, that could be enough for your heart." she said. "That was what he wanted for you. Even though he couldn't be around you because the circumstances... he wanted to know that you were okay out there. He cares about you, Saeran... I can assure you of that with what I know."

"...Yeah, at least he was worried about me, I guess. That's the last thing I remember about him the most from our childhood. I should believe that he actually meant what he said if you believe that to be the truth, that... that Saeyoung still cared about him after everything that happened." Saeran said those words and instantly regretted it. It was like a knife was digging into his spine. His legs felt weak underneath him and he dared to collapse. The pain was a phantom that dared to haunt him even now after he had escaped that place.

He sank to the ground and tried to catch his breath that was racing. "Sorry... sorry... I... I was trained to never say anything positive about him... I got... got in trouble if I... if I did... just... give me a moment." He was on the brink of hyperventilating. It was swarming again, those thoughts that always haunted him from the darkness, he fought against it for so long that he hadn't thought it would come back with a vengeance. It was one thing to think he could leave that place and it was another entirely to reverse his pain.

If he shut his eyes then it would feel like he was trapped in the darkness of the dungeon.

He felt the disconnect from his surroundings... was he losing control of his body again? Was Saeran going to take over? Was the darkness going to take control of him? He wouldn't hurt Lila. He promised. He told her that he would never do that again. The darkness just terrified the part of him that was Ray no matter where he was. His entire being was a catalyst to hide from pain. Everything would grow numb and it felt like he didn't exist anymore. Oh, God, why did this always come for him when he thought he was safe?

"Ray," Lila murmured. It was just enough that it made him look at her instead of the ground. There was a little frown on her face that was filled with some kind of worry for him. "Hey, don't try to speak. I know what you mean. That makes it harder to ease the panic attack, just count to ten with me, okay? Inhale on one exhale on ten."

"One... two... three..."

"Four... five... six..."

"Seven... eight... nine... ten."

Saeran relaxed into her waiting arms following the sounds of her voice repeating the numbers for him as she stilled his aching heart as best that she could. It was the most that she could do it. But it meant everything to him. He found that this trick was helping, if only because he could focus on her voice better than any other sound that triggered his memories of places that he desperately wanted to keep behind him. The fear was still there but it was slowly starting to back off. It took a few minutes before he felt like his body was coming back to him.

But it did come back to him.

"Better?" She asked, softly.

"A bit. Sorry about that." He answered. His heart was still pounding against his ribcage... and everything felt like it was shaking. The taste of death in the back of his throat wasn't as strong, however, and that made him feel relief. She knew very well what that feeling was like, and he knew that he could trust Lila to stay close to him when his fears were as big as her own were.

She shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, Saeran. You can't help that when it happened. I know what that's like, remember? It's been a really hard day... I'm surprised I haven't lost it, either, you just have to remember that those fears will eventually pass if you hold on long enough. That's how I get myself through those feelings." She sat on the ground next to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't protest. He just rested his head against his shoulder, took a breath in, however sharp it felt against his lungs, and shut his eyes. Unlike his own heart, hers was slow, and the beating he could hear eased his fears.

"Let's get your mind off of that for a moment. When I'm really scared or paranoid, I always play a little game with myself. I try to remember the meanings of certain flowers, or where they're from in the world. It lets me think about something else, instead of what's actually bothering me. Do you want to give it a go?"

He made a small noncommittal noise in response.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Hydrangeas, the blue ones, what do they typically mean?"

"Forgiveness... right?" he murmured.

Forgiveness. As she had forgiven him for his misdeeds.

"Yeah, that's right," Lila said. "What about... lilacs?"

He didn't have to think about that. "It can mean... first love."

The first time that he had seen her face came to mind... and the way that she smiled at him made his heart swell.

"What about... heliotrope?" he countered her game with his own question.

Lila hummed in response. "Devotion, isn't it? An eternal kind of love and compassion towards someone."

The way that he felt that she was. No matter how hard he pressed her or made her feel, she always fought for him.

"And what about camellia?" he asked.

She replied, "...Hm, putting your life and trust into someone that you love, yeah?"

His faith in her had not wavered, either. He wanted to know that she knew how he felt.

"And... primrose," Saeran said, finding the courage that he hadn't felt in some time. "I saw some on the way here."

"Primrose, huh?" Lila laughed. It was breathless and made his heart skip a beat. "Oh, I know those like the back of my hand, Saeran. It's one of my favorite ones... _I can't live without you._ "

He smiled. "Yeah, exactly."

"I can't help but wonder if you were trying to tell me something from that."

"I'll let you decide the answer to that yourself."

Saeran had the feeling that she was looking at him with pursed lips and pout. She let out a sigh, "Isn't that sweet, Saeran... Haha. I don't know how to read you. But I guess that means you're feeling more like yourself if you're trying to humor me. Ah, I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. Do you feel a little better now?"

It wasn't perfect... but he did.

"Yeah." He was quiet for a moment. "And... I decided... we should check on the RFA."

She stared at him. "Are you sure?"

He didn't want to answer that. He didn't think he would ever be ready, but he would have to be. Saeran had to know what was happening out there, even if the thoughts that came with it weren't the best ones. He owed to himself, and he owed it to his brother to just try. That meant they had to see what their plan was, what the RFA wanted to do, and what he could offer... as long as Lila held his hand, he was willing to try. "Since... since we're not in Magenta anymore, I think it's alright. Let's see what's happening with the RFA."

* * *

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Wisteria... you're with the hacker right now, aren't you?

 **Wisteria:** Yes.

 **Wisteria:** I think he's going to contact the unit soon.

 **Wisteria:** It's nice to hear from you guys. We're alright, now. I'm sorry if I worried any of you earlier.

 **ZEN:** That's a relief. I feel a little better knowing that you're with him.

 **Wisteria:** Me too.

 **ZEN:** There's still a lot I'm trying to process about the hacker... and...

 **Wisteria:** Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** That's his name, Zen.

 **ZEN:** Saeran's his name huh... I wonder what Seven's real name is.

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Yoosung is your mind back together?

 **Yoosung:** Kind of... Wisteria, you're so strong like Jeanne d'Arc.

 **Yoosung:** I haven't been able to think much but I know that for sure.

 **Yoosung:** I don't even know everything you've been doing but protecting his brother is so strong!

 **Wisteria:** Get a grip, Yoosung. I'm no hero. I just did what anyone would do.

 **Wisteria:** He's clearly still not holding himself together.

 **Yoosung:** My mind is so brittle. It feels like it will fall apart any minute.

 **ZEN:** Hey

 **Yoosung:** it's like...

 **ZEN:** I understand that you're shocked but do you have any idea how much you scared my beauty out of me...

 **Yoosung:** I...

 **ZEN:** when you started crying in the middle of the phone call?

 **Wisteria:** Wow.

 **Yoosung:** I thought soap operas only exist on T.V.

 **Yoosung:** I didn't think I would get to see a real-life example. T_T

 **Yoosung:** Things take a very dramatic turn at the end though and...

 **ZEN:** Hey

 **Yoosung:** This is a reality T_T

 **ZEN:**  Would you stop sounding scary? T_T

 **ZEN:** Now I'm getting scared too!

 **Yoosung:** I'm still just worried about Seven!

 **Yoosung:** Seven what do we do? Is he being tortured or something?

 **Wisteria:** Give him some props, you guys. I think he can handle himself more than you're giving him credit.

 **Wisteria:** I don't think he would let himself get hurt without a fight. I don't want to imagine it but I want to believe he's strong!

 **ZEN:** I agree. I happen to be in the processing of redirecting my thoughts.

 **Yoosung:** You know, in movies and stuff...

 **ZEN:** after almost reaching there...

 **Yoosung:** They'll plunge people's head into water-filled bathtubs

 **ZEN:** stop it

 **Yoosung:** drown them to death or...

 **ZEN:** Hey stop it!

 **Wisteria:** Don't think about bad things. I'll kick your butt if I have to.

 **Wisteria:** We have to focus on the positive and keep moving forward.

 **ZEN:** Agreed. Why Yoosung Kim? Why are you so in a mood today?

 **Yoosung:** The problem won't go away just because you run from it.

 **ZEN:** This isn't the best way of comfort... but remember what he told us... while making jokes?

 **Yoosung:**  ?

 **Yoosung:** What?

 **ZEN:** He was trained by the agency so torture isn't anything to him.

 **Yoosung:** I really hope he meant it.

 **Wisteria:** Have some faith.

 **ZEN:** The unit should do communication or something with the hacker soon.

 **ZEN:** Since he and Wisteria are out of hot water, that is.

 **Yoosung:** That's right. T_T

 **Yoosung:** I hope we can soon reach Saeran... and I wish we'd be friends.

 **Yoosung:** That would be fun, don't you think?

 **ZEN:** I can't imagine what kind of person he is.

 **Wisteria:** He's very kind.

 **Yoosung:** He must be different than Seven then.

 **Wisteria:** Saeran won't pull your leg with pranks like Seven does, haha. He's not that kind of person.

 **Wisteria:** He's pretty level-headed.

 **Wisteria:** Though, his way with heads can make your head spin.

 **ZEN:** You've spoken of him with pretty starstruck eyes, Wisteria...

 **Wisteria:** You could say that.

 **ZEN:** Oh?

 **Wisteria:**...Embarrassing.

 **Wisteria:** Nevermind. That's embarrassing.

 **Yoosung:** Huh?

 **ZEN:** You'll know when you're older Yoosung.

 **Wisteria:** Um. Change of subject. Ah!

 **Wisteria:** I bet you're wondering where he is.

 **Wisteria:** He might answer you if you call for him out loud.

* * *

With my body calmed down, and my worries pushed to the back of my mind, I was enjoying a moment just talking to the RFA.

It was nice, to say the least, to be able to talk to everyone without worrying that someone was going to barge into the chatroom and try to break it. There were only two people who do that here - Rika and Saeran - but Saeran at my side, there was almost nothing to worry about. I had seen no further attempts from Rika since earlier today, and it seemed like her window to try anything was slipping away fast. That fact alone was relieving. I didn't want to have to worry about what she might be doing back at that place when I needed to focus on Saeran and whatever had happened to... Seven.

"What are you doing?"

I looked to my left, it was Saeran.

Saeran had set up his things in preparation of getting in touch with the RFA. It took him a few minutes to boot up his laptop and it would likely take a few more minutes to receive the message that Jaehee and the intelligence unit had sent. Once he made up his mind, that was it. He didn't hesitate to act on those words. He simply rolled up his sleeves and began to work.

When that was taken care of, he returned to the couch and sat next to me as I spoke with Yoosung and Zen about what was happening. He had been reading my conversation for a few minutes without saying anything.

"Oh, just getting up to speed with Yoosung and Zen," I explained. "Unlike Jaehee, they're not working in the middle of the intelligence unit, so they're still trying to unpack all of that information they've had revealed to them."

Saeran kept his eyes glued to the screen as I tapped out another response to the boys. "...It was him that told them, wasn't it?"

I hesitated, then nodded my head. "Yeah. While you were... with her earlier, that was when decided to be honest with them about what was really happening to an extent. But I don't think we should try and unpack that one right now. You've had enough emotional turmoil for one day, Saeran. Big strides, but, going one step at a time is the way to go."

"Yeah. You're right." he silently agreed. It was too much to try and deal with his feelings for Saeyoung and V at the same time. He would be much better off trying to unglue them piece by piece rather than one big bandaid getting snatched off. Sometimes, it was safer to sit back and take things as they came instead of rushing it.

Saeran watched as I spoke of him highly, probably unsure of my words. "Are you really trying to talk me up right now...?"

"You bet I am. I know you're nervous, so I'm just trying to make it a little easier for you. I've told you a hundred times that you're much stronger and cooler then you think you are. I'm telling it like it is. Speaking of which, hey, that's your cue," I nudged the guy to my side after I had sent my next response, to dare the boys to call for him. "If you wanted a chance to jump in then now's your opportunity to make a big splash."

"I think I underestimated your nature," He murmured. "Are you trying to tease me right now?"

"Of course not! Okay, maybe a little. I just want you to lighten up. I know you're nervous about speaking with them but you can't avoid them forever. They're the ones that are going to help us fix this mess. It'll be alright. You've faced bigger and scarier things than talking to these guys. Zen and Yoosung should be the least of your concerns. They're just big goofballs who don't know any better." I held his hand for reassurance and he squeezed it back. "I already know they'll like you, Saeran. There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"You really think they will accept me?" He asked.

"I have no doubt about it," I said as I looked back at the chat. "Remember, I'm the one who's seen all kinds of futures where you're involved. They weren't all bad. They'll like you, Saeran, just like I do."

"I see. I suppose that makes sense," He murmured, looking down at his lap. "That settles it, then, doesn't it?"

* * *

 **Yoosung:** SAERAN! Help!

 **ZEN:** Really...?

 **ZEN:** Hey... you're calling out to a guy you haven't even said hello to?

 **ZEN:** That's a little rude.

 **Yoosung:** Come on, I think we already said hi... though it was through hacking.

 **Yoosung:** It still counts!

 **Wisteria:** lolololol

 **ZEN:** Do I have to laugh out loud too...?

 **Wisteria:** That's how the magic works, Zen. C'mon!

 **Yoosung:** SAERAN! T_T

 **ZEN:**...

 **ZEN:** Hey...

 **Yoosung:** Saeran.

 **Yoosung:** Saeran.

 **Yoosung:** Saeran.

 **Yoosung:** Saeran.

 **Yoosung:**  Saeran.

 **Yoosung:**  Hey, Saeran!

 **Wisteria:** That's the ticket, Yoosung!

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, seriously.

 **Wisteria:** Abracadabra!

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Stop it, Yoosung, it's not going to

 **Yoosung:** whaaaaaaaa

 **Yoosung:**  aaaaaaaaaa

 **Yoosung:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaat

 **ZEN:** Huh?

 **ZEN:**?!

 **Wisteria:** Glad to see you online now, Saeran.

 **Saeran:** Yeah... I am here to answer your call.

 **Yoosung:** Sae...

 **Yoosung:** Saeran...?

 **Saeran:** Yoosung Kim and Zen. Am I right?

 **ZEN:**?!

 **ZEN** Are you the hacker?

 **ZEN:** You are the hacker, right?

 **Wisteria:** That's him. Uhuh!

 **ZEN:** Uh okay I mean. You're Seven's brother. Mr. Saeran? Saeran?

 **ZEN:** What should I call you?

 **Wisteria:** No need to be so formal. He'll get used to you after little by little - and then we'll all be friends.

 **Wisteria:** It's just Saeran.

 **Yoosung:** Yes, let's be friends!

 **ZEN:** Ah, wait this isn't the time for this

 **ZEN:** Anyways if you're really in this chatroom hear us out...

 **Yoosung:** Your brother has been kidnapped! By your father!

 **Wisteria:** What a concise summary, Yoosung. Thanks for getting to the point.

 **ZEN:** Hey you shouldn't phrase it like that.

 **ZEN:** So uhm uh where should I start?

 **ZEN:** My hands are shaking.

 **Wisteria:** Relax. Saeran isn't a scary person. He's ready to work with you guys.

 **ZEN:** Yeah I know um ... it's just awkward.

 **Yoosung:** Relax Zen. first, what do you want to ask him?

 **ZEN:** Rather than asking, first, we should ask him one by one so that he isn't shocked!

 **Yoosung:** Okay...

 **Wisteria:** He knows everything already discussed in the messenger, boys, so I don't think you need to give a...

 **ZEN:** Saeran hi... listen... um... Do you know your father is the Prime Minister?

 **Saeran:**...

 **Wisteria:** They come a little strong, don't they?

 **Saeran:**...

 **Saeran:** Yes.

 **Wisteria:** It got to me at first, too, don't feel bad.

 **Wisteria:** That's okay, Saeran. I appreciate that you tried for me!

 **Wisteria:** It's always hard the first time. I assumed the others would come online after seeing you in the chat but... I guess not. They must be caught up in their work.

 **Saeran:** I'll contact the C&R intelligence unit.

 **Wisteria:** That would probably be for the best.

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee is waiting. She's more put together than these two are... I swear.

 **Wisteria:** Are you going to doing to do that now?

 **Saeran:**  Yes.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Huh?

 **Yoosung:**...For some reason, I feel like Wisteria and Saeran are...

 **ZEN:** I know what you mean.

 **Wisteria:** You two... sigh. Thanks for trying.

 **Wisteria:** You don't have to be so nervous, you guys!

 **Wisteria:** He's easily flustered himself... he's more nervous than you are. Although, you guys did come on a little strong.

 **Wisteria:**  Maybe work on that a little more? ;;;

 **Yoosung:** it would take ages to talk to us... I guess.

 **Yoosung:** Talking like that... ugh...

 **ZEN:** Hang on! I think I left a little dumb first impression on him. I'm getting a little depressed.

 **Wisteria:** It's never too late to get to know him-!

 **Wisteria:**  You're still dealing with all of that information being dropped on you. It's not easy to talk to someone when you don't know how to feel.

 **Yoosung:** She's right. Zen, we weren't ready to talk to him.

 **ZEN:** IKR? He logged in all so sudden. I think I really freaked out back there.

 **ZEN:** Aggghh... I wanted to help but it's not working how I want it too.

 **ZEN:** You talked to him for this opportunity but I blew it, Wisteria.

 **Wisteria:** Take your time. There's a lot more going on right now so no worries.

 **Wisteria:** To be fair, I did warn you a little... it's okay!

 **Wisteria:** He was already going to get into contact with Jaehee and C&R after he popped into the chatroom.

 **Wisteria:** I just asked him to come here first just in case.

 **Wisteria:** You guys did as good as you could.

 **ZEN:** Yes...

 **Yoosung:** Yes. We did our best. He might log in again so let's get ready by then.

 **ZEN:** Sure... normally I don't get so nervous.

 **Wisteria:** Saeran is on the RFA's side, you get that don't you?

 **ZEN:** Yeah. The fact that he logged in while we're here means that he's willing to help us, right?

 **Yoosung:** For now, let's just wrap this up among us and wait nicely for Jaehee.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, got it.

 **ZEN:** Wisteria, I...

 **Wisteria:**...Lila.

 **ZEN:**  Huh?

 **Wisteria** : My name.

 **Yoosung:** Your name...?

 **Wisteria:**  It's Lila.

 **Wisteria:**  That's my name.

 **Wisteria:**  I usually go by Wisteria with my friends.

 **Wisteria:** Wisteria is my nickname but after this whole incident, I kind of want people to call me by my real name from now on.

 **Wisteria:** This is a new beginning... so, I might as well let you guys know that.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, wow! This is so much easier to handle than that other stuff! I can handle a little name change over everything else I've heard today! I'll try to remember that from now on!

 **ZEN:** Lila, huh? I like it! It rolls off the tongue much better if you ask me! A pretty name for a pretty girl.

 **Wisteria:** Psssh Zen, you haven't even seen me yet!

 **Wisteria:** Thank you for saying so though ;;;;;

 **Yoosung:** Why couldn't that have been the real mystery?

 **ZEN:** I know, right?

 **Wisteria:** Guys...

 **Yoosung:** We're just playing around, Wi... Lila.

 **ZEN:** Yeah. It's nice to breathe for a minute. Thanks for sharing with us.

 **Wisteria:** No... no problem, you guys.

 **Wisteria:** We're all friends, after all.

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, we shouldn't be in the dark either about all of this. Why don't you come over?

 **ZEN:** That way if something happens we're all not alone.

 **Yoosung:**...Why do I have to come over to your place all the time? You should come over to this time!

 **ZEN:** What?

 **Wisteria:** I'll say. You should go over to his place for once, Zen! He's been coming to see you every time so far, that doesn't seem fair!

 **Yoosung:** She's right! Why doesn't anyone want to come over to my place?! It's cozy enough!

 **ZEN:** Your place... is tiny.

 **Yoosung:** That's the beauty of it! Come over and make me noodles.

 **ZEN:**...

 **Wisteria:** A real sleepover! Food would be great for you guys.

 **ZEN:** You picked that up from an internet cafe didn't you?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah...

 **ZEN:** You think this is a picnic?

 **Yoosung:** Well no...

 **ZEN:** You got any beer?

 **Yoosung:** You think I do?

 **ZEN:**  In that case, I'm grabbing one on the way over. Make sure you clean your place.

 **Yoosung:** Okay lolol

 **ZEN:** Lila, Yoosung... I'll go get ready now.

 **Wisteria:** Okay! Wish luck to Saeran and the intelligence unit you two!

 **ZEN:** Of course! Good luck!

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Wee! First guest ever-!

 **Wisteria** Is he really the first guest? Wouldn't your Mother be the first?

 **Yoosung:** T_T

 **Yoosung:** She doesn't count.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, Lila, could you tell Saeran that I'm sorry about being so freaked out back there?

 **Yoosung:** And could you tell him to pls save Seven?

 **Wisteria:** That's kind of what he's already doing but I'll relay the apology for you.

 **Wisteria:** He understands it's not easy for you guys either.

 **Yoosung:**  You're amazing... ah.

 **Yoosung:** Saeran, you're really good at hacking, right? I didn't know that he's much much much... so much better than Seven.

 **Wisteria:** There's no hiding that both of them are smart. I wouldn't know which one of them is more capable. I think they're on the same level, honestly.

 **Yoosung:** True... um, I shouldn't get caught up my thoughts again. I need to clean up my place before Zen gets here.

 **Yoosung:** He'll tease me if I don't.

 **Wisteria:** Hey, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung:** Yeah?

 **Wisteria:** We're still on for that art lesson when all of this is over, alright? I need an afternoon to just paint and relax for once.

 **Wisteria:** I think we all need that.

 **Yoosung:** Oh! I can't wait!

 **Yoosung:**  I'm rooting for you.

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

I set my phone down on the table and rose to find him sitting in front of his laptop. He had gotten a little flustered from Yoosung and Zen but he was back to his normal self now that he was alone. The chatroom was an exciting place... not exactly easy to navigate when your relationships weren't forged on neutral grounds. He likely felt a little weird about talking to people that he had been watching for months. I couldn't blame him for that. I didn't know how that must have felt.

Saeran had a few things to do before everything would be ready to make the line go through with Jumin and Jaehee, but he was getting close to establishing a connection. His shoulders were hunched and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hey," I rested my hand against his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

His lips curled in a small frown. He looked down at the table and then back up at me. "Lila... I'm nervous. I spent more than six months preparing this app to bring you to Magenta. I connected our universes with just a junker phone to do it. That was a big accomplishment in it of itself, but it was because I analyzed my brother's codes and imitated them. It was because of that that I even got to where I am. So much of what I've done... has just been copying others. I spent such a long hating my brother, and the RFA in the process of that work..."

Today had been the day to end all days for him. He broke against the wishes of someone that had deceived him for so long, and he had been fighting so hard to do the right thing. Unraveling the chains that had bound him so tightly to Mint Eye wasn't going to be easy, and today might have been good, but I knew he was still struggling to get by. The days and weeks to come would likely be just as hard for him. But when the times were hard... you had to do your best to endure what was thrown your way.

We survived... we endured... just like Wisteria.

"You have to give yourself some credit. You've done so much on your own." I told him.

"It's strange... to be returning to the kind of person that I used to be," he admitted. "I'm just not so sure it's a great thing. What if I mess this up?"

"You can do this, you've done all kinds of amazing things since I met you and now you're doing them for the right reasons," I affirmed with a smile. "That's really what counts and I'm sure they understand that. You're literally breaking against what's been fed to you for months, years even, that in it of itself is amazing. Everything you've done has proven how great you can be. The fact that you want to try to work with them at all is what proves where your heart aligns. You're just amazing, Saeran, and I'm with you all the way no matter what happens, okay?"

His tense shoulders began to relax. "You're so amazing, Lila. You always know what to say to ease my nerves. You keep your head up no matter what comes at you, thank you for being so sweet. I only hope that I can be as half as great as you are, princess. Your kindness still shines so brightly that I can't see straight," He murmured. "The only reason I'm able to think with such clarity is because of you."

My face burned with embarrassment.

"I... um, thanks... you're welcome?" I babbled unsure how to respond.

Saeran had never managed to say something quite that brazen to my face was definitely new to me, and new to him. He picked up on that with a little smile. His own face was a little flush but none too bad as mine was. "I'm sorry, was that too bold of me?"

"No, no, no, that was fine. I'm just glad to see you aren't running away after saying something like that, I kind of got used to you not knowing what to say or running off when I said something a little too forward," I told him with a little laugh. "You're getting a little braver after everything that's happened. I can't believe it."

His nerves flooded to the surface. Saeran looked a little uncertain as he asked, "That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course it is," I said. "It reminds me that you're getting better every minute we're together."

Saeran lifted his hand and rested it against my own. "Yes. That's exactly how I feel. Outside of Magenta's wall... here with you... as long as you're with me, Lila... I feel like anything is possible. Stay with me?"

"Of course. I'll always be here when you need me."

He turned his attention back to his computer and the task that was at hand. There was a trail of code waiting for him to debunk. A flashing message in wait for him. There was the response from C&R that we had been waiting to get ahold of, after all of this time, now was the moment things would change. "So now, let's return C&R's contact."

* * *

The moment that Jumin saw that the hacker had come online into their chatroom was the moment that he knew that the time had come for a response. That was clear when his eyes flickered over the log and saw that he was going to contact C&R after all. It seemed that Wisteria had held up her end of the deal, and she had managed to get him to speak with them. He had wanted to have faith in her, as V had faith in her ability, and it had proven to a place that was worth putting all his bets into. He and Elizabeth had just arrived back to headquarters in time for the main event to begin.

People greeted him as he entered, and took his place amongst them.

"Ma'am, I need you to take a look at this!"

Jaehee, startled, lifted her head from her stack of papers and sprang to her feet. When they checked the monitor that was when they noted there was a message for them all. Of all things, it was a communication link from the Hacker. As expected, and nearly on time. "Oh, my goodness, at least, we finally have a reply. Mr. Han, you need to see this."

"So it seems he's made himself now, at last," Jumin took a step forward and took note of this. "What does it say?"

A member of the unit looked back from their computer after the message had come undone for them, "He wants to speak in real-audio, over video. What should we tell him, sir?"

"Mr. Han will speak to him in person. Sir, please use this," Jaehee handed Jumin a headset and went back to screen. She tinkered with the message for a moment, and then video screen sprang to life in front of them, revealing the hacker's face to them. Jumin immediately noticed that while his face was similar to that of Luciel's, but his hair was bleached nearly to the root and his eyes were a green rather a gold. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy was related to Luciel, not any longer.

"Alright," Jumin adjusted the headset into place. "Can you hear me?"

"...Yes," he responded.

Jumin wasted no time getting to the point now that he confirmed that, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Saeran Choi, isn't it? You're Luciel's twin brother. I am..."

"Jumin Han, the director of C&R, I am already aware of your identity," Saeran concluded. His voice was matter-of-fact, and he didn't seem to waste any time at all. This boy was much different than his brother, in a way that would benefit them... huh?

"Then, I believe this conversation will be much easier than I assumed. That means that this can run smoothly, then." Jumin said.

Jaehee adjusted her glasses and took a good look at him. "You look very much like your brother, I'm amazed at your similarities. Of course, except for your hair color." She commented, idly.

"Am I mistaken if I consider your reply to us as a favorable sign?" Jumin inquired, eyebrow raised.

Saeran shook his head. In spite of the situation, he seemed very calm in the face of someone as powerful as Jumin was. "No, you're not mistaken. While things were turbulent before this moment I can promise there will be no more of that in the future n regards to my actions. I've realized that my tactics thus far and behind me were not in the right, thanks to Wisteria. She should really be the one that gets the credit for helping me realize my mistakes. I wouldn't be thinking clearly if it wasn't for her kindness. She helped me see the truth."

"I see," Jaehee murmured to herself. "Her role was crucial, after all, as we assumed."

That was a basket of its own mysterious. Saeran had been told to fight them. Wisteria had been used to help him to do that. Jumin knew that he would eventually like to learn more about the people that were using Wisteria and Saeran for their own ploys, but that would and could be dealt with in the future ahead. They needed to focus on learning what happened to Luciel, and how quickly they could get him back into their custody. As long as they didn't have to deal with an assault from the Prime Minister and Saeran at the same time, then the past transgressions directed at them could be set aside.

"In that case, for now, let's pretend your assault on the messenger never happened," Jumin said. "Let's instead speak about the matter at hand. I believe you already picked up details from our contact message, but your brother, Luciel, is missing. I do not wish to talk about your father, the Prime Minister. I assume you already know what you need to know about him and it can be left at that. We require two things from you, Saeran. First, finding Luciel in collaboration with C&R's intelligence unit. Second, saving Luciel without inducing the Prime Minister's retaliation... I know both of them are a challenge but this what we ask."

"I need the case number for the prosecution investigations and the email the Prime Minister sent to you," Saeran responded simply. "They were both on my other computer, but right now I don't have them, given the circumstances. I'll get to work as soon as I have them." Since they must have escaped from that place bare-boned, there were things that they had and didn't have. It wasn't surprising to Jumin to learn that Saeran already had his hands on those items, he simply nodded his head at that.

"Very well, consider it taken care of," Jumin replied. "However, one more thing, I'm not sure if these can help you to reach our joint goal, but I have something that I want to give to you."

Jaehee went ahead and sent the message that Jumin was referring to and Saeran's eyes flickered across his screen as he looked at the pile of files in front of him now.

"What are these?" he inquired.

"They're from your brother, and from V, take a look at them, and use them well," Jumin crossed his arms over his chest. "We've already reviewed what's inside of them. To summarise it, they contain information about the Prime Minister and all of his deeds. Every atrocity that he's accomplished, things that could be used to finish off your Father's invisible tyranny once and for all if they were to get into the hands of the public."

Saeran hesitated, for the first time. His expression shifted for just a second before it returned back to a neutral look. "Does that include the information about... Luciel and I, the both of us?" he asked, already knowing the likely answer.

"The secret about his illegitimate sons are the core contents," Jumin answered. "Yes."

"And what do you want me to do with this?" Saeran grimaced. It was clear that he was uncomfortable just thinking about the fact that this had all been collected and was now in front of him like it was.

Jumin stared at him. "The tide might turn in our favor... if... if we spill some of his secrets and announce that he kidnapped Luciel."

"It's too dangerous for that." Saeran flat out said. "He'll try and bite back if we try and kick him down, and once the whole world knows about the both of us...!"

"Which is why I would you to think thoroughly before you decide to unleash them and notify C&R," Jumin raised his hand to stop him from falling into a train of thought that wasn't in their favor. "Not only because it involves you and Luciel, but given the other pieces of information and how much they weigh... discussion with me should not be optional in regards to this, because we happen to be analyzing every high authority related to each of these secrets and it continues to prove truthful the more we check."

Saeran settled back in his seat. His chest rose and fell as he took in a deep breath, and his eyes flickered in the direction of something to his right. It was likely Wisteria, Jumin had no doubt that she was right by his side. The girl had been speaking of him in the chatroom as fondly as she could for a reason. If she had good trust in him, and V had good trust in her, then he knew that he should take it for what it was worth.

"Alright, then, just tell me everything that you've analyzed so far, and we'll work from that point onward," he said.

Jumin nodded, satisfied. "Assistant Kang, relay to him what you have on a regular basis."

"Understood." Jaehee nodded her head.

She already had her hands in motion preparing the intel to go.

"The reason why we believe you, and your words, is not just because you are Luciel's brother, Saeran. It's also because we trust both V and the rest of the RFA on what to do next," Jumin said, choosing his words very carefully as he explained this to the boy. He wanted him to understand how much faith was being placed in him, and how much that faith meant. "It's also because of my judgment of that girl next to you. After observing her as long as I have, I've determined that she's a trustworthy person. She's proven to be true to her word. So, I would like to ask you to be true to your own words right. Promise on her, on V, and on your brother that you won't betray us."

"I might not be perfect but I won't betray anybody. I promise." Saeran said.

Jumin wasn't looking at him in person but he was searching the kid's face for any shred of mistrust or lies. He could find none. "Very well. Then I'll count on you, From now on, I want all staff members of the unit to follow his orders. Do everything that he tells you, and relay as much as you can when it comes into us. Let the joint project begin."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE. 

Sorry for the delay. I've been having a rough time. 


	34. Feel about You | Lila & Saeran

**XXXIV**

"Feel about You."

* * *

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Lila, you heard Mr. Saeran talking to Mr. Han, didn't you?

 **Wisteria:** I did. I haven't strayed far from his side in the middle of all of this.

 **Wisteria:** You've all been doing so well. I can only hope it continues to work out that way!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Me too. Right you are!

 **Jaehee Kang:** At last, Mr. Saeran had officially joined the unit.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Should I say he's joined or should I say... that we finally have an appropriate head of the unit?

 **Wisteria:** Which must be relieving for you. You deserve a moment to catch your breath, Jaehee!

 **Jaehee Kang:** There's still much work to do but it feels much more put-together thanks to his hard work.

 **Wisteria:** It took so long to get to this point but... I'm glad we're moving forward... it's not perfect but it's something.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You're right.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It will be perfect... once Luciel is back.

**V has entered the chatroom.**

**V:** That's good news to hear from you.

 **V:** Things seem to be working out.

 **Jaehee Kang:** V! I relayed what you sent to Saeran.

 **V:** Thank you.

 **Wisteria:** It's come together after some hard work. I'm glad that Saeran decided to help everyone after we talked it through.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Lila has done a splendid job as well.

 **Jaehee Kang:** If it wasn't for her, I don't think things would be going as well as they are now.

 **Wisteria:** It was all for Saeran's sake.

 **Wisteria:** No need to give me any credit for his transformation. The reason that he decided to do the right thing is all thanks to his own conscious.

 **V:**...I'm most grateful for her passion.

 **V:** Jaehee, how is the situation going?

 **V:** What... have you all and Saeran discovered?

 **Jaehee Kang:** He's remarkable. I'll tell you that. I can't believe how quickly Saeran has been able to find answers. He's doing things that would have taken us hours to complete. In fact, he hacked the secret agency that Luciel's been working for just now.

 **V:** The agency?

 **v:**...Do you mean by himself?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Almost by himself.

 **Wisteria:** Genius, isn't he?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I knew that he had to be something special but witnessing it firsthand... it's a wonder... and, miraculously, he found the classified intel that Luciel's colleague went missing almost the same time as he did.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Right now, he's hacking the transmitter that said colleague was wearing.

 **V:** That's an amazing amount of progress.

 **V:** But Luciel's... colleague? I've never heard of him.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's what I've been wondering about as well.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He never mentioned anyone like that as far I can remember.

 **Wisteria:** His colleague wouldn't have... betrayed him, would he?

 **Jaehee Kang:** We can't rule that out, I'm afraid.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We have to explore every avenue that opens.

 **Wisteria:** Of course... yes, you're right.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It appears Mr. Saeran will be working through the night.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  I wish we could at least find out whether Luciel is alive.

 **V:** Uh... I'm surprised Saeran is so cooperative.

 **V:** I mean, he hated Luciel so much.

 **Wisteria:** Saeran is a lot better than last time you saw him.

 **Wisteria:** I can't explain it. You'd have to see for yourself.

 **Wisteria:** You'll be amazed at how well he's coming along.

 **V:** And that's because you're with him, Lila.

 **Wisteria:**...I wouldn't put it that way.

 **Wisteria:** But, I know I feel more at ease with him at my side.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I have noted that he's the type to work quietly without making a fuss.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's unlike Luciel completely.

 **Wisteria:** They're polar opposites, haha.

 **V:** I presume my call would be unwelcome since he's busy.

 **Wisteria:** I wouldn't say that, V.

 **Wisteria:** I don't know if he's ready for that yet, but I think he will be one of these days.

 **Wisteria:** If you wanted to try, just call me first.

 **V:** I will.

 **Jaehee Kang:** V, why don't you join us?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Then we'll grasp the situation much faster.

 **V:** Um... there's some unfinished business I must take care of.

 **Wisteria:** Business?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Speaking of which, where are you right now?

 **Wisteria:** V... what are you doing?

 **V:**...

 **V:** There's a project I must wrap up.

 **V:** I'm sorry to tell you this in the middle of a crisis.

 **V:** However, with Jumin and Saeran... I think my concern wouldn't be necessary.

 **Wisteria:** Well, with Jumin and Saeran working together, now, everything is going to run smoothly!

 **Wisteria:** Nothing can stop us now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** She's right.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I didn't expect their collaboration to be this productive... and it seems like Luciel and Jumin would make very bad partners if the situation arose... especially seeing how this is going.

 **V:**...I think that's an interesting point you have.

 **V:** In that case, Jaehee, Lila, please send my regards to Jumin and Saeran.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, sir.

 **Wisteria:** You should want to do that yourself, V.

 **Wisteria:** You're not leaving a while... right?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You're not leaving somewhere for a long time, are you?

 **V:** I'll be gone somewhat long. I'll make sure to check on the RFA to see whether there is any trouble.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, sir...

 **Wisteria:** Where are you going?

 **V:**...

 **V:** I'm going to change the future.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Pardon?

 **V:** Jaehee... thank you so much for your hard work, as always.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's nothing. It's my duty.

 **V:** And thank you too.

 **V:** Lila, I'm eternally and sincerely grateful for everything you've done.

 **V:** Now, farewell.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'll be waiting for your call.

 **Wisteria:** V, what did I tell the last time we talked about

 **Wisteria:** that situation

 **Wisteria:** Don't do something ra

 **V:** I hope you'll always stay healthy.

**V has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:**  sh

 **Jaehee Kang:** Am I mistaken to think that V is... getting a little distant from us?

 **Wisteria:**...I hope not.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  ...

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

**Jumin Han:** We discovered where the signal is being transmitted from.

 **Jaehee Kang:**?!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Already?!

 **Jumin Han:** I see you're also here, Lila, hello.

 **Wisteria:** So, what you're saying is...

 **Wisteria:** You might know where they are?

 **Jumin Han:** It's apparently close to the cathedral Rika used to attend.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Where is it?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Is it around your neighborhood?

 **Wisteria:** Isn't that where... Luciel and Saeran are from?

 **Jumin Han:** Perhaps. If I am not mistaken, Saeran hesitated a little as he provided the intel.

 **Jumin Han:** It's close to one of C&R's facilities. I should send people there.

 **Jumin Han:**  Could you work on this right now?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, sir. All we need to do is watch the place from afar, is it not?

 **Jumin Han:** Yes.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Right away, sir.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Please excuse me first, Lila.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** Why a cathedral, I wonder?

 **Jumin Han:** I do not understand at all.

 **Jumin Han:** Could it be...?

 **Wisteria:** What's wrong?

 **Jumin Han:** Hold on... the unit summons here again.

 **Jumin Han:** Lila, I appreciate your hard work.

 **Wisteria:** Yes, let's stay focused.

 **Jumin Han:** Now, please excuse me as well.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

"Hello, Lila. Are... are you with Saeran right now?"

I nearly dropped my phone onto the ground when it started to ring. I hadn't expected to hear from V so suddenly, especially not after that exit that he had made from the chatroom. I answered it and stared ahead of myself at the wall as his voice came through the speaker. "Yes. Although, Saeran is working hard with the intelligence unit in the other room. You caught me alone for the moment. It's nice to hear from you again, after everything that's happened today to everyone, V. I almost didn't expect to hear from you after what you pulled earlier, I thought you might go radio silent again."

He was quiet. There was no excuse that he could give me to explain himself. It was possible that he felt guilty about everything and he didn't want to jump into this mess knowing that it would be hard for Saeran to handle seeing him again. Having no clue what V wanted to talk about, I let him take the reign and speak up. "Oh... I see. I apologize if I made you worry for my sake. Looking at how cooperative he is now, I have a feeling that it's thanks to you in part. It feels like a dream that he's trying his best to save Luciel, especially after how much he seemed to hate him. I never assumed that that would happen. I hope the two can unite safely thanks to this."

"Yes. That's what I want as well." I murmured.

"It would be great if the world became a place where those two brothers can live peacefully... without the need to hide or be in pain... that's the kind of world that I dream for them," V said, voice trailing off. "Sometimes... I wonder if that was the kind of world that Rika originally intended to create. Oh, wait, I don't think it's great to talk about her right now."

If that's what she wanted then she as hell took the wrong way to get there. I thought with disdain. "You're telling me," I replied, looking over my shoulder to make sure that Saeran was still typing away. "That's an entirely different can of worms that should be left where it is for now. There's a lot more at stake with Luciel then what should happen to her for now."

He didn't respond to that.

Instead, he changed direction and spoke of what was happening, "This has been a long time coming... something happening to that man for what he's done for all of these years but I never thought this would be what happened. When I started to gather information... I only thought of protecting both of them from their father. It wasn't something that I was told to do but I thought I needed that as insurance... just a safety measure to fall back on if the situation arose and I needed leverage for their health. I stopped gathering information out of relief when Luciel entered his agency but still, I never thought that that information would be used as the smoking gun."

"It's a good thing that you did that at all," I told him with a sigh. "The fact that we have any kind of evidence is a great thing. It means that he can be stopped from doing more harm in the future to people."

V hesitated, "Um, Lila, there's something that I want to ask you about that, though. When these are released to the public... won't Saeran or Luciel get hurt in the process?" he asked.

"There's really no other choice but this one," I said. "I don't think that they'll get hurt because of it. If Saeran decides that that's the best way to go through with this then that's what will happen. I won't lie and say I'm concerned but I know that it will be okay... The RFA and I... everyone will do everything to make sure that he and Luciel are safe. You know that more than anyone, V. I just have this feeling that it will work out because I know I can place my faith with everyone, they would never give up."

"I was just hoping there might be another way to handle this without subjecting them to unwanted attention. When it's revealed that they're the illegitimate sons, a lot of people will talk about them in good ways and bad ways. I'm not sure how well they will be able to take it. I'm just worried for their sake. Thank you for being honest with me about that. I should... have faith in them, and in Jumin. He would make sure that everything works out, as well as the others working so diligently." He said.

"Always count on your friends," I told him, sincerely.

"Yes... you've taught me that." V murmured. His voice was so far away. I wondered what he was doing and what he was planning on doing. It was possible that he wanted to get out of the country by himself to just focus on his own thoughts, or maybe he just wanted to stay quiet in his own house for a little while until the storm blew over enough for him to return. It couldn't be easy for him to think about seeing Saeran again. The last time the two of them had spoken there had been a gun pointed at him; It reminded me of another place, of another time, of something that couldn't happen in this place.

I shut my eyes and tried to erase that image. How could that happen while Saeran was with me instead of Mint Eye? It couldn't. I was just worried about what V was going to do while Saeran and the RFA tried to secure his brother. The way that he was acting made it feel like he might have been dumb enough to try and talk to Rika in the midst of this chaos. He wouldn't, right? I took in a deep breath. "You aren't going to do anything by yourself while you're away, right, V? You promised me that we would handle  _that_  together."

He didn't respond at first; It almost confirmed my fears.

Chewing my lip, I couldn't ignore it. "I have this sinking feeling that you're going to try to do something because of what happened at that place. Please, don't do anything rash... just wait until we know that Luciel is safe."

V seemed to be distracted. The phone lowered from his head and I heard him talking to someone else in the background before his voice came back to the line, he apologized. "I have to go, Lila. When tonight passes there's going to be a lot of things that have changed but I trust that you'll hold your ground well under whatever catastrophe comes regardless of what's right or wrong. I believe that true love is making the person acknowledge their freedom. I've learned a lot from your kindness. Please take good care of Saeran. I thank you again."

 _Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Click_.

My heart sank.

"Goddammit, Jihyun."

He was going to do something dumb despite my protests and I couldn't stop him. There was no way to tell the others in the middle of all of this, either, and that was likely why he was doing it right now. He knew that he could do it and get away with slipping under the radar while we hunted for Luciel. I could only pray that he changes his mind before it was too late and I could only pray that my fears were wrong... I could just stand there and clutch my phone tightly as I wished that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was.

I set my phone down on the table and decided to make myself useful and get rid of my fears.

It had been hours since either Saeran or myself had been able to eat anything. Neither of us had been able to eat anything substantial in days. It was a surprise that either of us had been able to make it this long given the physical strain. I knew very well how difficult it was to get by with little to nothing in my system, and I hated to think it but Ray definitely knew that same feeling even if it hadn't crossed his mind yet. He was used to working without breaks, and not eating anything.

Surely there had to be some kind of provisions in this place since it was somebody's stay-away holiday cabin. It was deep in the mountain in the middle of scenic nowhere, and it had to a couple of miles away from Magenta at most by foot. Much to my surprise, there were some things tucked away that hadn't yet expired. It took a few minutes of trying to translate the language back into English with my rudimentary knowledge of Korean, not that I was about to admit that.

It was mainly sugary sweets and a couple of cans of nonperishable items.

So, I rolled my sleeves and went to work.

* * *

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeran:** Lila, where are you?

 **Wisteria:** The kitchen.

 **Wisteria:** You know we haven't had anything in a while.

 **Wisteria:** Nor have we shared anything together in a while. So, I'm making myself useful.

 **Saeran:**...Yes. You're right.

 **Saeran:** Then... can I get something sweet?

 **Wisteria:** Of course.

 **Wisteria:** I guess we're the same wavelength.

 **Wisteria:** That's what I was doing.

 **Saeran:** Thank you.

 **Saeran:** Lila...

 **Wisteria:** Yes?

 **Saeran:** I found out where my brother could be.

 **Saeran:** It's... the place where we used to live as children.

 **Wisteria:** Oh.

 **Wisteria:** I can't believe he could wind up there of all places.

 **Wisteria:**  What a cruel twist.

 **Saeran:** That's the place... where so many things that I don't want to remember happened.

 **Saeran:** But that's also the place where most of my memories with my brother are from.

 **Saeran:** I never know whether to try to forget them all or keep the warm ones.

 **Wisteria:**  It's okay to not know... Saeran.

 **Saeran:** The C&R members who are watching from CCTV told me that there are some vicious-looking men standing guide outside the house.

 **Saeran:** It seems like... it might be the answer but... I don't know.

 **Wisteria:** Oh, Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** You... you should take a break soon, okay?

 **Wisteria:** You've been working hard all day.

 **Wisteria:** Are you feeling alright?

 **Saeran:** Yes.

 **Saeran:** I can do this because you're with me.

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** That's sweet of you but I know you have to be a little tired.

 **Saeran:** Oh

 **Wisteria:** Hey Yoosung!

 **Yoosung:** Saeran!

 **Yoosung:** Lila.

 **Saeran:** Yoosung Kim...

 **Yoosung:** You can just call me Yoosung...;;

 **Wisteria:** Did you see the news from earlier?

 **Wisteria:** Or has Zen got your full attention?

 **Yoosung:** I read Jumin's log from earlier.

 **Yoosung:** I'm so glad you found him! Is Seven safe? You found him for sure, right?

 **Yoosung:**...right?

 **Saeran:** We don't know... not yet.

 **Wisteria:** Nobody can just rush in before we're sure.

 **Saeran:** He might be in danger, though.

 **Yoosung:**?!

 **Saeran:** There are security guards at that place.

 **Saeran:** So we don't know the full situation yet.

 **Yoosung:** Then what should we do?

 **Yoosung:** If we call the police...

 **Saeran:** That won't work.

 **Saeran:** The police have been bribed and are already on the Prime Minister's side.

 **Wisteria:** It's unfortunate but we're all we have.

 **Yoosung:** Waah! If justice isn't on our side how do we win? T_T

 **Wisteria:** We have to stay calm first off, Yoosung. Don't go crying yet.

 **Yoosung:** You're right.

 **Yoosung:** Um, what should I do?

 **Saeran:** There's only one way. Is that Zen with you right now?

 **Yoosung:** Yep. Want me to call him?

 **Saeran:** Yes.

 **Yoosung:** Just a sec.

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN:** Hey Saeran.

 **ZEN:** And hey, Lila.

 **Wisteria:** This is where I think you'll be able to help, Zen.

 **Saeran:** I need a favor.

 **ZEN:** Oh, what is it? Just tell me and I'll do it.

 **Yoosung:** Wow. It's so cool to see you two talking... less cringey than earlier.

 **Wisteria:** Pft. Shush, Yoosung.

 **Saeran:** I'm going to publish an article on all the main news sites on the web in the morning.

 **ZEN:** Seriously?!

 **Yoosung:** What?!

 **Saeran:** I need you to be in the video that will be on the news and read some scripts.

 **ZEN:** What?

 **ZEN:** You want me to be the announcer?

 **Saeran:** If you put it that way...

 **Wisteria:** Zen, the entire country would get to see your face if that's the case.

 **Wisteria:** Are you okay with that and whatever trouble it might entail?

 **Yoosung:** So... is he going to reveal the secrets about you and Seven?

 **Saeran:** I never mentioned what the scripts are about. Smart.

 **Saeran:** C&R was against revealing every detail we have about him at first.

 **Saeran:** I'm going to reveal my brother and I's childhood and where he seems to be right now instead.

 **ZEN:** Ah.

 **Wisteria:** The public would have to do something at that point.

 **Wisteria:** The outrage would astronomical.

 **Yoosung:**  It will!

 **ZEN:** Now I get it.

 **ZEN:** But by... publishing this article don't you mean that you'll publish it by hacking?

 **Saeran:** Yes.

 **Yoosung:** Will people trust us, though if we do that...?

 **Saeran:** Don't worry.

 **Saeran:** I'll make it look like a technical problem.

 **ZEN:** Aha... what.

 **Yoosung:** Whoa - Saeran!

 **Yoosung:** You're really smart.

 **ZEN:** Man. Your family has got some brains.

 **Yoosung:** His father is the Prime Minister, after all.

 **Saeran:**...Though he'll soon be a criminal.

 **Yoosung:**?!

 **Yoosung:** Oh, right.

 **Yoosung:**  Sorry, Saeran.

 **Saeran:** You didn't do anything wrong.

 **Yoosung:** It's a big risk.

 **Wisteria:** But if you think this is the way to do it, then we'll have to put it all into this.

 **Saeran:** I'll make sure there's no mistake.

 **Saeran:** This is the only way.

 **ZEN:** You can leave the announcement to me! I got the best vocal ability in the RFA, I'll make the best announcer.

 **ZEN:** I'll gladly show my face... for my friend.

 **Saeran:** Okay.

 **Yoosung:** But Zen won't be in danger after the news, will he?

 **Saeran:** There will be minor threats toward him.

 **ZEN:** What?

 **Saeran:** But they'll be more people trying to shield him than there will be those against him. At least, that's according to the analysis by the C&R advertisement department.

 **Yoosung:** I feel like we're invincible with Jumin's power and your power together.

 **ZEN:** Agreed! I would hate to have both of you as my enemies.

 **ZEN:** In that case, when's do we have to have all of this together?

 **Saeran:** The article will be released tomorrow at noon. So we'll start filming around eight tomorrow.

 **ZEN:** What? That's not much time.

 **Wisteria:** We are in a bit of time crunch, Zen. They could move Seven from that spot before too long. Then it would be even harder to know for sure where he's wound up.

 **Saeran:** She's right.

 **Saeran:** Chief Assistant Jaehee Kang will give you the scripts before sunrise.

 **ZEN:**...Okay.

 **Yoosung:** What a title for her lol

 **Yoosung:** A mouthful.

 **ZEN:** I should rehearse early in the morning.

 **ZEN:** For the biggest role...!

 **Wisteria:** Haha. Glad to see your enthusiasm!

 **Saeran:** Now, Lila...

 **Saeran:**  I should return to hacking.

 **Wisteria:** Aren't your eyes sore by now, Saeran?

 **Wisteria:** I'm worried about you!

 **Saeran:** This is

 **Saeran:** nothing

 **Saeran:** I'll be working and I'll be waiting for you.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria:** Sigh. There's no arguing with him when he's like that. He's lucky he's cute and we need to have all of this done before the night is over, otherwise, I'd really make him go to sleep.

 **ZEN:**...He's so coolheaded.

 **Yoosung:** He's as smart as Seven... but his personality is so different.

 **Wisteria:** I told you he's a kind person!

 **ZEN:** I think that's the case for you, Lila.

 **ZEN:** He's clearly affectionate towards you.

 **Yoosung:** But about us...!

 **ZEN:** Yeah! Shouldn't we do something about what he calls us...?

 **Yoosung:** But it's kind of fun - it feels like he's calling names of game characters lololol

 **ZEN:** Yoosung Kim.

 **Yoosung:** Lolololol

 **Yoosung:** The Zen.

 **ZEN:** lmao

 **ZEN:** Ah man. I'm filming tomorrow morning and I've already a couple of beers.

 **Yoosung:**?

 **Yoosung:** So what?

 **Wisteria:** It's alright.

 **Wisteria:** You always look great. No worries, Zen.

 **ZEN:** Of course I do.

 **ZEN:** But still... I should have a skin massage and go straight to bed.

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, I need to use your bed.

 **Yoosung:** Zen... you're gonna sleep here tonight?

 **ZEN:** I already missed the time for the skin to regenerate... might as well get some rest without heading all the way back home.

 **ZEN:** Lila, let me say goodnight to you now.

 **Wisteria:** Good night!

 **ZEN:** Thanks!

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Am I going to sleep on the floor tonight...?

 **Wisteria:** Are you going to sacrifice yourself for the greater good and the primadonna?

 **Wisteria:** That's what your job is for the night, Yoosung Kim!

 **Yoosung:** lolololol

 **Yoosung:** Yeah. I should just deal with it when Seven's life is on the line.

 **Yoosung:** I should cut some cucumbers for Zen.

 **Wisteria:** Good luck!

 **Wisteria:** Primmadonna needs some self-care.

 **Yoosung:**... Yeah. Ugh.

 **Yoosung:** Lila, now that we have Saeran we're getting things done so much faster. Thank you so much for helping us.

 **Wisteria:** It was nothing, Yoosung. I just want everything to work out well for everything.

 **Wisteria:** You should be thanking Saeran for his hard work!

 **Yoosung:** Me too.

 **Yoosung:** I should, later.

 **Yoosung:** Take care of Saeran!

 **Wisteria:** You can count on me.

 **Yoosung:** Good luck, everyone!

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

Saeran was holding his breath.

He had been working for at least a few hours with the C&R Intelligence Unit, and because of his dedication, it felt like they might actually be able to do this plan without fail. Saeyoung very well may have been in their childhood home, trapped by their Father before he decided to do God knows what with him before he came after Saeran, too. This was the manifestation of his childhood fears came alive. He and Saeyoung always feared the whisper their Mother would give him when they dared to even think about leaving or even looked in the direction:  _"If you even try to leave this sanctuary you will get killed before you even make your second step. He only wants to kill you."_

That was his motivation to keep working. Every moment that he felt like that he was tired or his hands were going to lock up, he reminded himself if he stopped working then he would likely damn his twin brother to death. While Saeran may not have been comfortable with the idea of his brother in general after all he had been forced to go through to make him hate him... he didn't want Saeyoung to die like that.

As much as a part of him still hated his brother... he would never wish for his brother to die in the way that they always feared they would when they were small children.

He simply couldn't allow that to happen.

However, with the guns finally rolling and the game plan finally reaching a complete circle of thought, he had a moment to breathe and look away from his screen. Everything had come together, and they were working as best as they could to save Saeyoung before it was too late. There was not a lot else to do now but wait. Saeran sat back against the couch and closed his eyes.

He needed to breathe; It felt like he was suffocating.

Then, all of a sudden, a shadow blocked the artificial overhead lights from beating down on him. Saeran opened his eyes and caught sight of a worried Lila gazing down at him. There was the smallest but ever-present frown on her face of displeasure. She clearly wasn't happy that he worked himself into a corner, and right after they had escaped too.

"Ray..." She uttered, her hands resting against her hips as she stood above him, "You look really tense. I don't know what you're feeling right now but I know you've been working very hard all day... you've earned a few minutes to catch your breath. Can you do that now, please?" It was a delicate please but it was laced with concern. Sometimes she called him Ray... and sometimes she called him Saeran. He really didn't mind what name she chose to use for him, all that mattered was that she acknowledged him in some capacity with caring eyes.

Ah... she was just worried about him. He slowly nodded his head.

"Alright. Good, because I wasn't going to take no for answer this time around." As if relief washed over her face, she smiled, warmly. Lila plopped down on the couch next to him and readjusted himself so he could lay his head on her lap. She had been hard at work behind the scenes just as much as he had, speaking on the phone with the other members and trying to console them as she calmed them down. While he was the one keeping up the intelligence, she was the one who was keeping up with emotional turmoil.

He wondered how she could push aside all of her own problems and help others as she did. She had to be as exhausted as he was, if not more than that. Lila had admitted that she had barely slept in the past couple of days and while he assumed that V had made sure that she didn't starve to death while he was trapped with Rika, it was the fact that her moral was surprisingly high in spite of how she should have felt that made him stumped.

Saeran hoped she wasn't winding herself up and up to a point where she might explode.

He had been there, numerous times, and he didn't want that for her. "Are you... are you tired?" He asked, instead.

Lila shook her head, although it was very clearly a lie. "I'm fine. I felt much better after we ate something. I bet you did too. A little bit of something can go a long way, after all."

She had managed to throw something together in the cabin's kitchen while he was working and before he realized it she had set the food down beside him and left the room to take a much-warranted shower. Lila... she was so much more than the girl he had envisioned in his daydreams. Always better than just that smiling fantasy. She was far better than just that idea by a long shot. She was always trying to look on the bright side, and she always tried her best to be positive. Being with her was so unlike anything he had experienced before, and it felt like that time behind them was so far away.

Those fleeting moments in Mint Eye were behind them... but... those feelings that had grown in his heart had now strayed far from him. He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers brush through his hair. "Yeah, you're right."

Now, now they could be close without the fear of being separated.

"I'm glad everything has worked out the way it has, too," Lila admitted, softly. "I never thought there would ever come a point where everyone would be able to work together like this."

"Neither did I," he uttered in a sigh. "Not in my wildest dreams."

"No regrets, though."

"I feel the same."

Sure, there was a stormy sea awaiting the both of them in the future but that didn't mean they couldn't have this moment to just exist. The RFA, Mint Eye, and the Prime Minister... all problems that could be taken apart one by one. They had managed to clear the wall with the first obstacle. Saeran gave all of the credit to Lila for that. As for the latter... those two would have to be dismantled systematically. First, they would rescue Saeyoung... and then he would formulate their plans from there. It helped that he had swallowed his fears and took that step forward to reach out to the RFA.

They weren't as simply dreadful as he kept telling himself for so long, surely so, not when Lila reassured him and them of their places. Because it turned out that they meant well, and this group was a makeshift family. They moved without thinking hard about what they had to protect. They wanted to rescue Luciel at any cost. This tight-knit bond had been something that he once thought he could unravel by throwing Lila into the mix but that had been far from that would have broken them apart. If anything, it would be chaotic when they realized who had been the one to threaten them.

Had they realized who had manipulated Saeran, things might not have been so perfect anymore. But, Saeran refused to allow himself to think about Rika, and the fear she had instilled into him.

"But it'll be a mess when they learn about..." Saeran trailed off, unable to finish that thought.

"You don't have to say it. I know." She knew very well what he meant. She didn't finish those words for his sake to stop those overwhelming thoughts from coming back. "That's not something either of us is ready to deal with again. We just got out of there, Saeran. We need to breathe before that comes up to the surface. Our secrets will have to come unraveled one by one, someday, though."

"Someday, but not today, Lila," he said. "Those secrets need to be left where they are for now... you're right."

Lila tilted her head back against the couch, in full agreement with what he was saying. "Yeah, not today, I agree with you. It'll be sometime in the future when everything is fixed when Luciel is back with everyone and there's no looming threat to fight. Then, then we'll deal with that as it comes but for now... it's just us. Us trying to piece ourselves back together," she murmured.

There were a lot of things that he did not know the answer to, nor the right way to handle it. He did know one thing for sure.

"There's no place I'd rather be than with you," Saeran said, no hesitance in his voice.

Lila played along with his words, joking a bit when she replied, "Whether it's this universe or mine?"

"It doesn't matter where we exist as long as you're at my side."

"You're getting better at making my heart flutter, I can't believe it, you're too much for my heart," Lila covered her face in her hands, muffling her groans as she hid the red fuming up on her cheeks like an explosion. "It almost makes me miss how easy to was to embarrass Ray. Is this how he always felt when I tried to flirt with him?"

Saeran chuckled. Actually, it had been worse for Ray... his throat grew tight and he felt as though he was going to faint from shock. Nobody had ever been so forward or kind to him in the way that she had. That was why he often had to run away. He never felt like he could be brave enough to face her words; So, instead, he just turned tail and prayed that the rushing butterflies in his chest would stop. They never did, though, and he found himself falling further for her heart and kindness.

It spurred him to stare at the woman and see her for the first time.

She peeked through her fingers down at him.

"You're embarrassed," He said, matter-of-factly.

"Brilliant deduction. What gave it away, the fact that I'm turning pink or the fact that you can hear my heart beating out of my chest?" Lila asked, her voice unamused but body betraying her words.

"A little of both," Saeran replied. "I never noticed how easy it was to get to you like that."

That was when she broke out into a fit of laughter for the first time in a long time. That sound made his heart feel light, and he desperately wished to capture that moment in his memory. Lila had been trying to keep her composure for most of the night but with just that little bit it seemed like she was gravitating back to her own natural state. It was like nothing else existed in the world but the both of them. Nothing else mattered, just the fact that they were together was enough to make him feel like he was alive.

"Yeah, I guess you learn something every day about someone." she murmured. "Although, we have a lot of catching up to do since things got pretty crazy back there. I remember when I was always trying to get something out of you, but I wound up telling you more then you did to me. You owe me a game of back and forth."

"Fair enough," Saeran sat upright on the couch across from her and looked at the pink dying down from her face. "You'll have to forgive me that. I just liked hearing from you, I could have heard you talk forever about really anything and I would have been perfectly satisfied. I never thought you would want to know more about me."

"Of course I did, Saeran." Lila shook her head. "That's why I was always reaching out to you like that." Ah, yes, every moment she dared to get closer to him was the moment that he found himself feeling deeper and deeper out of touch. She would inquire of him and he wouldn't have an answer. All he could think about was the work that he had to do to keep his Lila safe, never the fact that she might have wanted to be close to him. It was such a streamline effect that he never derailed from it.

Not until she got close enough to kiss him.

Any excuse to get his mind off of the mission would actually be a good thing for him. It occurred to him that this might have been Lila's plan from the beginning, she really wanted him to stop worrying so hard. He just had to pick whatever came to mind and go with the flow. Wasn't that how she had explained to him? "Then... you can start by telling me more about yourself first. What did you want to be when you were young?"

"Florist," Lila answered. "I thought I would spend all my time working with my Grandparents because I loved it there. I did that for a long time but in the end, I found out that I had a lot more joy in painting flowers rather than tending to them. It's kind of strange how things turn out like that, but yeah, that's what I wanted when I was a kid. I often looked like a mess when I came inside after playing in the gardens back then. My sister would laugh at me because I was bad about pouting when all that dirt had to come off."

Saeran wondered what it might have been like to have that kind of freedom when he was that young. For now, it was fun to think about living those memories vicariously through Lila's experiences. He could close his eyes and see what it might have been like to know Lila when she was young, maybe if that had been the case it wouldn't have been as awful for him.

"...And what about you, Saeran? Did you ever want to be something back then?" she asked.

Aside from the obvious answer was what she was asking him, he was sure. "I've never told anyone about it before, but... after all those times that I was outside of the house with Saeyoung and I got to have ice cream, I really wanted to be able to work at a place like that. Of course, I'd probably eat most of the inventory...? But, that seemed like it would be fun when I was trying to imagine the future."

Lila cocked her head, "I wouldn't have guessed that. I wonder what you'll decide for yourself in the future now... you'll be able to find something that you're passionate about and something that fulfills you."

"You're something like that, you know?" he instantly said without thinking that one through. Clearly, that had been enough to rile her up on impact. Those words were fairly small but they were enough to catch her off-guard. It actually made Saeran feel pretty good about himself to know that he could bother her in the way that she had bothered him. It was satisfying in a playful way... not the dominating way that it had been when he had been so lost in himself and his confusion.

Lila just stared at him, but he knew that he had struck a chord. She sputtered, unsure of what to say back at him. "W-What would you like to do when we finally a day for ourselves?"

He could close his eyes and imagine something that he had longed for since the moment that he saw her face. "I'd like to watch the clouds with you... maybe a picnic underneath a shady tree. We could... hold hands. I'm not sure. Just the thought of being able to be by your side feels my heart with a lot of joy." He said, and then immediately spun the question right back at Lila. "What is it that you would like to do when we're able to do something together for the first time?"

"I want..." Lila paused, her voice falling flat.

What did she want?

The brunette suddenly began to make her move; She readjusted herself by crawling over to him and wrapping her arms around his chest. At first, Saeran wasn't sure what she meant by that. They were close enough now that he could really feel every breath she took, and she could hear the sound of his heart beating against his ribs. "I want to make good on my offer," she said, suddenly.

"Your offer?" Saeran echoed those words, perplexed.

Lila looked up at him. "Yeah. When I first met Ray I told him that he ought' to see my favorite garden if he really wanted to see a sight to behold. Of course, you did manage to show me something almost as great. Ray showed me his favorite so I think it's only fair that I return the gesture after all this time. It's a little selfish of me but I can't stop thinking about how badly I want things to be calm enough for me to do that. I know there's a lot of work that has to happen here before... before it's safe enough for that. I don't know how long it might take for that to happen but I really do want to show you my favorite place. It's my wish."

She had once said that the flowers were the same here as they were back in her home. But, Saeran felt like these places were only great because she existed there. Wherever she was... that was the place that would be beautiful to him.

"When... when Saeyoung is found and saved," Saeran began to say. "When the Prime Minister goes down for what he's done... once those things are taken care of, then I want to help you complete that wish."

He couldn't see her face but it felt like Lila was smiling as he said that. "I would really love that, Saeran. With your family back together again... everything will be alright." She let out a quiet yawn. The day's events surely had to have been starting to catch up with her since she had allowed herself to sit down and just be still.

"Yes... my family."

Saeyoung was his family. He had been the only family that he had needed. While he still wasn't sure where to place his feelings about him... Saeran knew that he would feel a lot better knowing that Saeyoung was safe. Knowing that the only family that he had was okay... that could be enough for him. Those bonds mattered in that sense. It was only that bond that he had ever cared about. Thinking about his own family and his own life, it made Saeran remember that Lila had her own family out there in the world. She had people in her life that she cared about and she had others that she couldn't stand to be around anymore.

Her own family that she had found out about were not the kind of people that she wanted to stay close to. Ever since the moment that she learned the truth about the Sav... Rika. Ever since she had learned about what had happened to her father, and the mystery of her own sister... she had been fighting back against them. Not for a moment to she ever side with the ideals that had been pressed against her body. She had fought against what she knew was wrong in her guts.

Had he been brave enough to think like that far long ago... he stopped himself from thinking about that. Saeran wasn't going to allow that woman to soil his thoughts. She belonged out of his mind... far away from him. It was the same for Lila, though. She couldn't stand her own family and the malice that they possessed. The only bond that she cared about was the one that she had with her sister, and it was like she very much understood his own feelings about Saeyoung.

She often spoke with fondness of her sister but then she always... hesitated at the end. There had been some kind of incident that had made both of them stay apart.

"Do you miss your sister, Lila?" He asked.

Lila immediately stiffened in his grasp. "I do. I don't know how she's doing and I don't know where she might be. But I know that I'll be able to see her again someday. It's been such a long time since I saw her, too. I don't know if I mentioned it before but... we had a big fight after we assumed our Dad died, and she tried to get some sense in my head. I didn't listen at the time and I still regret some of the things that I did. I said some really awful things, and while we've spoken since that time... it always felt a bit strained."

It wasn't like it was for him but he knew that it hurt.

She sighed, "The thing is... I have the choice to go and see her, I've always had that. It hasn't been like that for you, and that pains me a lot. I hope that once Saeyoung is saved that you'll be able to have the ability to have that choice. Whatever you chose will be your choice... and I'll stand by you with that, you know?"

He wanted to be able to have that opportunity. Lila understood that without him having to say it.

Saeran swallowed some of those nerves in his stomach. There was also something else that he was very curious about. "What about... what about your world? Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes... I didn't have a lot but I had what I needed... a tiny studio apartment that my Grandmother was helping me pay for while I got back on my feet... it's such a messy space but I like it that way... I use my entire living space as my art studio and there's usually more art supplies then there is food in my cabinets... I waste a lot of time just by visiting the cafe when I can't work... and it rains so often that I usually spend a lot of time just watching the rain and listening to the thunder... sometimes my sister will call me and we'll talk for hours... and other times I'll feel couped up because I live in the city and there are not too many places to see the stars." Lila trailed off, her words growing softer and softer as she spoke about that place and the things that she often did.

Would she ever want to go back to that place?

"I don't think this place is all that different... the flowers are the same no matter where you are... and the sky is always the same no matter where you are in the world... the only real difference that I know between my world and yours is that this place has you... and I don't want to... lose..." her words made less and less sense gone from a soft voice to that of a whisper as her breath began to even out.

"Do you think you'll want to go back there and stay...?" He asked, "Do you think that... it may be possible... if you returned there... that I could come with you?"

There was no telling what she might have wanted to do. If she wanted to return to that place that he couldn't tell her no... as it wasn't his place. Would she want to stay here with him or would she want to return to that place with him? Could he see the world with his own eyes and watch as the colors expanded to things he had never seen before with her... as he had in his own dreams? It was one of Ray's desperate wishes to be able to look into her eyes for the first time in that place. All those incidents when he had been in that world... never had he once been brave enough to see her face and put the photograph to reality.

If it was one of her wishes to be able to show him that place... then it might very well happen one day. Saeran knew that it was silly for him to think that Lila would ever leave him behind, or that she would go somewhere without him after how much she had assured him otherwise. It was just the way that his mind worked.

When Lila didn't respond to him that's when he knew that she had really fallen asleep. It had really only been a matter of time until her body made her get some actual rest. As Saeran gazed down at her, he realized he should have known that that would happen. Oh well, at least she was with him. She looked peaceful. That was a feeling he had taken for granted before and to see her  _so calm_ with him made his heart swell. He brushed some loose strands from her face with a little sigh.

Lila had been keeping herself awake for him and he knew it... how she had managed to hold up this long as a testament to her character.

"Sleep well, princess." he murmured.

* * *

_It's... so warm._

I sat up and a blanket that had been draped over my shoulders fell discarded to my lap. Looking around the room and my surroundings confused me for a moment until I remembered that no longer was I trapped in Mint Eye. There was nothing keeping me bound to four falls anymore. There was nothing but free choice now... for me, but more importantly, for Saeran. Saeran and I had run off and escaped that place only to join up with the RFA and their fight to save Saeyoung from the clutches of the Prime Minister and his nefarious plans. It seemed that last night's events hadn't been a dream... everything had really happened.

The lights were shut off but the light had begun to pour in from the window pane. The softest hue of the pink morning sun had started to rise, signaling a new day had begun. There was no sign of Saeran, though. His computer was left abandoned on the table and sound had all but abandoned this cabin. Now, where in the world could he have gone? I pursed my lips and rose from the couch.

Could he have been taking his time to catch his breath as I had asked? Everything had been coming together and they could only do so much until the sun rose and they began filming for the day's events.

When had I fallen asleep, anyway?

Rubbing the tired from my eyes and yawning, I headed over to the one window where the curtains had been drawn back. Hadn't Saeran closed all of this when we arrived? From my pocket, my phone began to vibrate so I quickly grabbed the device and lifted it to my ear, feeling relief when Saeran's voice came through the other end of it. "You answered. Can you... can you come over to the window? I'm outside right now... I'm just so nervous. I came out to look up at the sky. It'll be a great cloudless day when the sun rises."

True to his word, Saeran was standing in front of the cabin with his back to the window. His head was facing the sky as he took in the morning's warm saturation. It reminded me of the sunshine that I often watched when I was recovering, warm sunlight comes to combat the darkness like a phoenix born anew from the moon's ashes. But I couldn't find it in myself to just stare at the morning sky this time, instead, I was drawn to the boy watching it. I could imagine how enraptured his face must have been to see it.

Often he didn't get to see anything but the artificial blue light from his screens... so for him to breathe in the fresh air and see the sunrise for the first time in a long time, that had to be overwhelmingly beautiful.

I rested my hand against the cool glass. "Oh? You can tell all that just from looking up there right now? I wouldn't know myself... Because I'm looking at you, Saeran."

Saeran sounded very much awake and alive with clarity. "No wonder I felt like something was behind me these past few minutes. It was you watching me... haha. I should have known. I've looked at the heavens above long enough, Lila... why don't you take a turn so I can look at you, instead?" He said, the gentle nature of his tone catching me off-guard for the first time. Caught like a kid their hand in a cookie jar, I looked up at the heavens so I wouldn't have to meet his gaze. I don't know if I would ever know the extent of what he was feeling but I could find a very comfortable empathy when I saw the same sky that he saw.

His breath was soft. "I don't know if I told you this... but when I was younger, I was caged in a room and was barred from being able to go outside. There were no windows in that room and it was always so very dark. Mom wouldn't let us leave, afraid that our father would send someone to get rid of us. I was always in our room but once a while, my brother would sneak me outside to see everything." he paused, stopping to place his thoughts away from those darker memories.

"One sweltering day, when I was depressed and sobbing because I was had not been able to go outside for weeks... it was like magic, that day, my brother took me outside. I can still remember the sky that I saw that day... it was breezy, and the clouds were moving so slowly. I thought I could watch those clouds forever as they continuously separated and united. I dreamt often that when I grew older and could escape... I would be able to be free to look at the sky as much as I wanted, and have the chance to enjoy the same ice cream that my brother bought me when it was hot."

And he was free now.

He could do whatever he wanted to do, now.

"So," I began to say. "Today is the first day of the rest of your free life, Saeran. You started it the way that you wanted to. I couldn't be more happy to see you know what it is you want. Are you happy looking at the sky right now?"

"Yes," Saeran murmured. "I am... but it's not because my childhood dream has come true it's because I'm able to be with you, I believe. Listening to your voice right now, and looking up at the sky... it feels like I'm really able to decide what it is that I always wanted, how badly I want to fix everything that's twisted me up as bad as it has. I have that chance now to change myself. I'm just glad that I'm here now... glad I was created, and I've never felt that way before. I understand the significance of freedom. It just seems to make sense to me, now, thinking back on it. When I was free, I was always happy... and when I wasn't free, I was miserable in the false stability provided for me."

When he had escaped his Mom and lived with V... that time had been the first time that Saeran had been really happy, before those moments all he had was that time with Saeyoung. When he was taken by Rika, that was when he truly lost that sense of feeling. He could now see a difference between his quality of life. It swelled my heart to hear how much he had really thought about it since he snapped back into control of his own life.

"You are free now, Saeran," I said, softly.

He hummed, "Yes. I am. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you... I had no idea that I wasn't happy with what I had become until you helped me open my eyes. I've finally felt the wave of satisfaction from being able to do the one thing I've always dreamed of, and I know I can do this every day now if I wanted." Yes, this dream of his childhood was able to become true. The sunrise was a simple thing but for him it was everything. It was something he had been denied but now he could hold it close.

When I looked back at him, he was looking right at me.

"What is it you dream of now?" I asked.

Those green eyes of his were soft and delicate as we shared a longing gaze. "Um... want to guess what I dream of now? I think you'll know what I'm dreaming of, Lila." Saeran said. He didn't even have to say anything more than but for me to understand what he was trying to imply. I knew because... I wanted the same thing that he wanted.

"I want to make new dreams with you too, Saeran."

He was smiling at me. "That... just listening to that makes my heart full. I want to spend all four seasons with you. If a year goes by, then another year with you... saying my vows of love to you every year that passes. Like those flowers that bloom each spring, I'll always love you anew. Thank you... for being underneath the same sky as me, for meeting me, and for being beside me through all of this... and for telling your true feelings to me. I'll treasure your heart. I'll treasure it as the most valuable thing to me. It's a gift I won't allow to break or wither. I'll hold you closest to my heart. You are my real paradise and my angel. Thank you for saving me."

I stared back at him, shaking my head. "You saved yourself, Saeran... if anything, I just helped remind you that it was okay to be yourself... everything else you did on your own. Your feelings... your choices... your thoughts... your desires... your wants... it's all you. It's always been you, Saeran. Everything you've done so far to help yourself... you did it."

Saeran just sighed at me, shaking his head as if to say there was no point in trying to argue with me. He knew, deep inside of himself, that I was right about that. All of this was only because he wanted to change... not because I wanted him to get better. He only let out a chuckle and rested his hand against his face. "Come outside... I want to show you how you make me feel."

I laughed right with him. "Sure thing."

Today was the start of something new and the way that I felt about you, Saeran... that would never change.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Wholesome feelings activate! What a breath of fresh air compared to where we've been on the roller coaster of emotions! We've finally caught up to where the original concept of this fanfiction was left at... that means from here on it's going to be really new-new content. See you guys next chapter!


	35. Heaven's Gate | Saeran & Lila

**XXXV**

"Heaven's Gate."

* * *

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:**...

 **Jaehee Kang:** Lila...

 **Wisteria:** Haha. Are you feeling how I'm feeling?

 **Wisteria:** It feels like everything is kind of a dream.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's exactly I feel.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around this. Luciel... being an informant... kidnapped by his own father... the Prime Minister... and he has a brother... who was the hacker who got into our messenger.

 **Wisteria:** Yes. Feels... surreal.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I was up almost all night trying to compose the script that discloses the huge list of crimes that the Prime Minister has committed. Zen has been practicing since I got him a copy.

 **Jaehee Kang:** A total of seventy-two news organizations have been hacked now... and we're just waiting for noon to come.

 **Jaehee Kang:** And that's when Zen will be the face of our news in front of everyone.

 **Wisteria:** I know. You've all done so well.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We're all working hard. That includes you.

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Jaehee, and Lila!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung.

 **Yoosung:** Zen has been practicing since the sun came up. I swear, I've heard him repeat himself so many times that I could probably recite it myself if I had to do it.

 **Wisteria:** Oh, so you could be Zen's understudy today!

 **Yoosung:** Yeah, lolololol

 **Yoosung:** If Zen got nervous... you could use me as the substitute.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen is an actor. It's impossible for him to get stage fright.

 **Yoosung:** Well... could you give me something big to do as well?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I would like you to know that remaining sane in this situation is more than a big role.

 **Yoosung:**...Then should I tell you what's happened to me today?

 **Yoosung:** Ugh, I woke up with acne.

 **Jaehee Kang:** No, thank you. You don't need to talk about your daily life right now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is Zen close by?

 **Jaehee Kang:** How does he look? Is he alright?

 **Yoosung:** He just went out to get some fruit. He says that cereal is nothing but garbage. I mean, that's what gives me energy throughout the day!

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Jumin!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, how is the current situation?

 **Jumin Han:** All is well, according to Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** That's good to hear. Is everything ready for filming over there?

 **Jumin Han:** Almost.

 **Yoosung:** Are you sure that Zen won't get into trouble after he shows his face like this?

 **Jumin Han:** According to the analysis by the advertisement team, the public's view of him will only grow more positive thanks to this.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's only because we'll only be exposing around fourteen percent of what we collected about the Prime Minister.

 **Wisteria:** Only fourteen percent?

 **Jaehee Kang:** We determined that we should minimize the number of people involved at first.

 **Jumin Han:** And fourteen percent is more than enough. We'll reveal only about the identities of his illegitimate sons... and the laundering of unreported property that took place outside of the country.

 **Jumin Han:** He committed his crimes solely for his own benefit. He didn't have anybody related to these crimes... so the job was rather easy. If he had a lot of accomplices, then we would have made them our enemies in the process... thus our battle would be come out as a challenge rather than a checkmate.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He must have had no idea that his tricks would backfire like this.

 **Yoosung:** Wow, what the heck? That's only a small fraction of what he's done?

 **Jumin Han:** Yes.

 **Wisteria:** You can only admire the amount of work that V and Seven put into getting all of this information.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It is... shocking.

 **Jumin Han:** V... I never thought he'd be so bold.

 **Jumin Han:** We're longtime friends, but I'd say my evaluation of him must go through some revisions.

 **Yoosung:** T_T

 **Yoosung:** Wish I could live in a world free from crimes.

 **Jumin Hna:** Then join C&R.

 **Yoosung:** Uh... should I?

 **Wisteria:** It really puts things into perspective when you have to see how immoral some people can be, and how virtuous others are.

 **Wisteria:** It makes you wonder the world.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's... positive.

 **Jumin Han:** I wish people who see the world in such a light would join C&R.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You'll get to see that if you add only half of the current stress on your employees.

 **Yoosung:** Bam lolololol

 **Yoosung:** But... why just that fourteen percent? I mean in regards to the eighty-six percent left over?

 **Yoosung:** What we are going to do with it? We can't release it all at once like a twister?

 **Jumin Han:** It's too risky.

 **Jaehee Kang:** There's a chance that a lot of innocent people will suffer.

 **Yoosung:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Wisteria:** It should be kept tight where it is now in a safe box. There will come a time for all of it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Let's just say that Pandora's box will stay as it is. Mr. Han and I will take our time opening that very meticulously with caution.

 **Yoosung:** Wow... okay. I get it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That would include Mr. Saeran as well if he wants to join us.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sure that he can handle those truths.

 **Jaehee Kang:** We all believe that he can.

**Zen has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Zen!

 **Wisteria:** Zen, how are you feeling?

 **ZEN:** Good good!

 **ZEN:** But, this convenience store doesn't sell organic bananas.

 **Yoosung:** Zen. I had bananas in my fridge.

 **ZEN:** But do you know that they're organic? You gotta make sure of that! Because most of them are imported from outside Korea.

 **Yoosung:** Ugh.

 **ZEN:**  They spend a lot of time on planes... so they've got all sorts of chemicals.

 **Wisteria:** Zen, that's just a rumor. None of that is actually true. It's just one of those scary fake stories.

 **ZEN:** Oh... seriously?

 **ZEN:** That went viral on the web though...

 **Jumin Han:** If you need bananas I'll get them ready on the vehicle that we're sending for you.

 **ZEN:** Seriously?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Of course, I'll contact the staff!

 **Wisteria:** You need to make sure you're in top shape, Zen!

 **Yoosung:** I offered to be his assistant but he said no! T_T

 **Jaehee Kang:** A wise choice.

 **Yoosung:** WHAT?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Uh... nothing.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen, you're representing all of us today. So please stay dedicated to your upcoming stage.

 **Yoosung:**...Yeah. I agree.

 **ZEN:** I can take care of myself but I appreciate it. Since today is a big day, it's alright.

 **ZEN:** So, Jaehee is C&R all ready to go?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Almost.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Once the world finds out about this scandalous revelation, the only person that will grow to hate us will be...

 **Jumin Han:** Will only be the Prime Minister.

 **Wisteria:** You've both made great choices in considering the time.

 **Jumin Han:** You all did so well despite the fact that there hasn't been much time.

 **ZEN:** Wait. There's one thing... we're not gonna have friends of this guy coming for our heads, right?

 **Yoosung:** T_T

 **ZEN:** That's pretty common in scripts... for musicals and shows.

 **Yoosung:** You're worrying for nothing, Zen. His friends wouldn't be mad.

 **Wisteria:** If anything, everyone will be upset with him.

 **Wisteria:** Not you!

 **ZEN:** I doubt anyone around him is good because he had no qualm about kidnapping his own kid.

 **Jumin Han:** You've got a point Zen.

 **ZEN:** IKR?

 **Jumin Han:** So if there's any sign of trouble against you... why don't you join under C&R management to stay under our protection?

 **ZEN:** Listen.

 **ZEN:** The answer is no.

 **Wisteria:** It is a good opportunity. You should at least think about it, Zen.

 **Yoosung:** She's right!

 **Jumin Han:** I'm offering you just the title of C&R. Just in case something happens.

 **ZEN:**  I don't want the title either. I don't want to get suddenly famous because of this. I want to make myself famous with my own talent.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's admirable, Zen.

 **Wisteria:** Seven and Saeran... they'll also have to contend with this.

 **Jahee Kang:** Yes...

 **ZEN:** They'll be more famous then me that's for sure.

 **ZEN:** Since my duty is only announcing the truth!

 **ZEN:** I think it's an honor to be featured on the news.

 **Jumin Han:** I'm just glad that you're treating this cooperatively.

 **ZEN:** Cooperatively?! Of course, I'll be cooperative! If its something that concerns my friend!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Speaking of which... nobody's heard anything from V since yesterday.

 **ZEN:** I'll say... there's been nothing since then.

 **Wisteria:** Jumin, have you not heard from him?

 **Jumin Han:** He called me. He told me that no matter what happens from here on out, he will always support whatever choices that I make.

 **Yoosung:** V... he's not going to just leave, is he?

 **ZEN:** Hey, come on...

 **Jaehee Kang:**  He's not the type to just leave one call before his departure.

 **Jumin Han:** I believe he'll get back to us soon. I'm not sure what he'll bring with him.

 **Wisteria:** I have the same feeling.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  As do I.

**Saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Huh? Oh, it's Saeran!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Saeran.

 **Jumin Han:** Is there anything wrong with the unit?

 **Saeran:** No. Everything's fine.

 **Jumin Han:** Good.

 **Wisteria:** Ah. You've been working so hard, Saeran.

 **Saeran:** This is nothing... I was lucky too.

 **Yoosung:** But... how's the rescue plan for Seven?

 **Saeran:** I'll explain that right now.

 **Yoosung:** Oooooh, Saeran!

 **Saeran:** 1\. Release the news. Send evidence to the press and media.

 **Saeran:** 2\. Wait for people to gather that deserted house.

 **Jaehee Kang:** After checking it out... that house turned out to be property without any owner. There's not a problem if we trespass.

 **Saeran:** It's where I and my brother lived during our childhood... I figured as much.

 **ZEN:** Just as I thought.

 **Saeran:** 3\. C&R's team arrives and investigates the house.

 **Saeran:** 4\. Results of the investigation will be handed over to the prosecution.

 **Jaehee Kang:** And the Prime Minister will soon be arrested... based on what we chose to disclose.

 **ZEN:** Oh... got it.

 **Yoosung:**  There is a plan B, right?

 **Jaehee Kang:** There are plans A, B, and C... just in case.

 **Saeran:** It will work.

 **Yoosung:** You're positive, Saeran!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  I doubt you even got an hour of sleep since yesterday. Are you feeling alright?

 **Saeran:** Yes. I've never felt better.

 **Saeran:**  Because Lila is with me.

 **Wisteria:** Ahaha... it still feels like a dream that I'm here with you, Saeran.

 **Saeran:** Me too.

 **Saeran:** I wish we could stay together forever.

 **Yoosung:** Both of you... I really hope you'd be happy!

 **ZEN:** That's right. You've finally made it across the valley. It's time for you to enjoy the flower bed.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Saeran... the way he speaks, his speech resembles yours a lot, Mr. Han.

 **Yoosung:** Oh... no wonder he seems stiff in a cool way.

 **Jumin Han:** That made things easier for me as well.

 **Saeran:**...We should all get on standby now.

 **Wisteria:** Filming would start soon, right?

 **Jumin Han:** Yes I believe we're ready.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'll see you in the studio, Zen.

 **ZEN:** Sure thing. Good luck, Jaehee!

 **Jumin Han:** Make sure you get in the right van.

 **ZEN:** Of course I will.

 **Jumin Han:** They're almost there.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, Zen! I think I see the car!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Please check the number of the van.

 **ZEN:** Yeah, that's the one. Here I come.

 **Wisteria:** Good luck!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Have a safe trip.

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung:** Did you already fetch some bananas for the van...?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You'll see when you get inside.

 **Yoosung:** Wow.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You are coming, aren't you?

 **Yoosung:** Haha! Yes. I just wanted you to acknowledge me!

 **Yoosung:** I should get going.

 **Jumin Han:** Fetch dem cookies on your way back.

 **Wisteria:**...

 **Jaehee Kang:**...

 **Yoosung:**...

 **Jumin Han:** It was a jest.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, why don't you read your dictionary on 21C terms after a new version is released?

 **Yoosung:**  I'll see you soon.

**Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh... the unit is calling me.

 **Wisteria:** Jaehee, you're always so professional and together. Good luck to you!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh my... I think my heart skipped a beat. I too remember how marvelous you are. I should go now.

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han:** It'll be very busy until the end of the day. I haven't yet told my father about this.

 **Wisteria:** I'm sure he'll forgive you when you speak to him later.

 **Jumin Han:** He would have made a different call in this situation. But... I'm different than him.

 **Jumin Han:**  I should take my leave as well.

 **Jumin Han:**  Lila, you're in the middle of all of this... today, let's not lose our focus and plan that everything we've done will work.

 **Wisteria:** Yes.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

**Saeran:**...

 **Saeran:**...

 **Wisteria:** Hey. Saeran.

 **Wisteria:** I love you.

 **Saeran:** I love you... more much than...

 **Saeran:** No...

 **Saeran:**...

 **Saeran:** I'll tell you this later... when I look into your eyes.

 **Saeran:** This messenger feels so different... probably because I'm standing in the light now.

 **Saeran:** Lila... I'm so happy I followed you and joined the RFA.

 **Wisteria:** I'm grateful that I got to meet you.

 **Saeran:**  Me too. From now on... I'll be with you until the end of the world.

 **Saeran:** I should go and stand by.

 **Saeran:** Come to me. I'll be right here with you.

 **Wisteria:** Of course.

**Saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Wisteria has left the chatroom.**

* * *

"Initiating now," Jaehee said, her finger striking the key to finally unleash the video onto the internet, and at that moment while they waited for the upload bar to reach one hundred percent everyone collectively held their breath.

Jumin nodded his head, "And not a second of delay, good." he said.

"... And the upload is complete," Saeran murmured.

The moment that we arrived at C&R there wasn't a moment to catch our breaths. There was no time for formalities and no time to count our blessings of the past day's events. Everything was focused on taking down the Prime Minister. When we had Seven back then we could have a reunion and deal with those complicated emotions. The clock struck twelve in the afternoon and not a second later did the information spring to life on the web. Websites were now covered in the message from the joint effort of C&R's Intelligence unit, and Saeran.

All was well in those first moments and the world now held their eyes on the broadcast where Zen stood alive and in charge, and the RFA and I could do was to watch as Zen stood at the precipice of what could an inevitable disaster that swallowed us all or the very thing that saves Saeyoung from death.

"Greetings. You're looking at a video that has been sent to every media company of Korea, and it will reveal something that every citizen deserves to know regarding a certain someone. My name is Zen, a musical actor and a member of the RFA, a private fundraising organization. Previously, the RFA has hosted two charity parties to aid domestic and international charities. However, today I am here to save and safeguard one of the members of the RFA, an innocent man who has been made victim to an outrageous kidnapping. A member of the RFA, by the birth name, Saeyoung Choi, has been missing for the past two days... and he was kidnapped by his own father," Zen didn't miss a single beat and he didn't lose his calm for even a second.

"The reason why I stand here to announce this to you is that his father and the kidnapper is none other then Saejoong Choi, the current Prime Minister of Korea. Mr. Choi has twin sons that he kept hidden until this very day. Prime Minister, sir, if you're watching this, we require you to release Saeyoung Choi without any harm done. Otherwise, this will not be the end of our revelations, and we can guarantee you do not want to see that unfold. The RFA has already collected a vast amount of intelligence on you. If Saeyoung is returned to us safe and sound, this will be our last broadcast."

"Ladies and gentlemen, science has already proven their blood relationship twice during the twins' childhood. Please refer to the images that we have right here. When there was no denying that the children were his, the Prime Minister attempted to eradicate all evidence of which on a countless basis. The first attempt took place twenty-two years ago when he had just become a government official."

And there it was. Everything laid out in the open for the entirety of South Korea, no, the world to see. It was a sigh of relief. Yoosung was the first to voice that, "Zen isn't nervous at all. He's doing great!" he said.

Jaehee was watching to make sure that everything was followed to a T. She looked back at Jumin, shaking her head, incredulously. "The traffic to the site is increasing at an incredible rate!"

Saeran's shoulders were tight as he stared at his screen, uncertainty fill his gut. "...I can see someone moving in the deserted house. Someone's coming out now. I think he's calling somebody, urgently."

"Is there no sight of Luciel?" Jumin asked.

Nobody wanted to believe that Seven wasn't okay.

Nobody said anything, just waited.

"No... don't tell me that he's actually dead," Saeran whispered, voice tight.

I shook my head at that thought. It couldn't be the case. He just couldn't be gone like that. It wouldn't be right if that was the case. Resting my hand against his shoulder, I tried to reassure him and myself. "H-hey, that's not possible... there's no way, he couldn't just be gone like that, Saeran... he's... he's a strong guy. I'm sure he's alright... he has to be."

Saeran spared me a look but his attention turned back to the abandoned house not long after that. He shared the same unsure feeling that I had. There was still no sign of life outside of that house. No sign of Seven, nothing. But we had to be hopeful if we wanted to make it through this moment. Saeran clung to that shred of hope like it was a lifeline. "No, no... you're right, Lila, I'll... try to remember that. He's... stronger than me. He'll... be safe." he said.

After that moment, the energy in the room began to grow.

Jaehee was the first to speak up again, "Sir, we've received a request for a phone call with the government, and several media companies we sent the files too are contacting me just as fast!"

"...Put me through to the government services, first." Jumin responded.

"Understood," she nodded her head. "However, the number of calls is increasing at an accelerated rate, so is the web traffic. I can't say for sure it'll hold up for long."

"I'll watch over the server. No need to worry about that," he said. Saeran was the first to rectify that fear; Everything under his control was going to hold up tight. He was already working on it before Jaehee had said anything but knowing that the two of them had more to take care of made him focus on the task at hand.

Yoosung glanced around the room at the hectic scene as everyone was beginning to work even harder. It was clear that he felt as useful as I did, just standing there as everyone was running around. He said something I couldn't quite pick up, fiddling with his hands but then nodding his head as he seemingly assured himself of his statement.

Jaehee looked up from her task and made eye contact with Yoosung, and nodded her head.

The hum of the hustle and bustle was something that I hadn't been inclined to listen to since I was in school but this was far unlike the mumbles and laughter you would hear from a group of teenagers talking about their classwork and weekend plans. There was a familiar feeling in my gut that came with that sensation: anxiety. It was swamped underneath the worry that I held for Saeyoung and Saeran, so it was easy to ignore it when we were all focused on one goal. I knew if I let it grow too quiet that it would knock me down.

As if Saeran picked up on that energy, I felt his hand press against my own. "Everything is going as planned. Now... now if only he's still alive... thank you for staying here with me."

I looked back at Saeran, "As if I'd leave your side, Saeran."

"As if I would last without you there, Lila," he replied. As long as we all looked out for each other then there was no reason to be afraid. Faith and trust will ourselves and with the RFA.

We would be able to find Saeyoung before we knew it.

* * *

"Where are you, Saeyoung...?"

Saeran wasn't sure how long he had been working but he knew that it had been at the very least an hour or two since the sun had risen and he still couldn't make up his mind. He just couldn't stop himself from working, no matter how much he had promised he would take a break. It felt like he wasn't doing enough to make a difference. His thoughts were full of buzzing ideas: He should try this. He should try that. If he does another check of the computer then he should be able to find one clue.

If he just pushes him a little further... they might have the answer they were searching for!

"Saeran... I wondered why you weren't in bed this morning. Are you trying to look through Seven's stuff again? We've already gone through everything twice, as have Jumin's team. Tell me you at least got some sleep," Lila's voice spoke to him from the door and he looked back over his shoulder to see her staring at him with a frown. "You can't just stay up all night like that." It had been a week since they had not only escaped Mint Eye but since they had joined the team with the RFA.

Most of the week had been a painful blur for him. The first day gave them no sign of Seven, but what that day did give them was the ultimate damning evidence to take down the Prime Minister. The public outcry against him was fast.

The police had no choice but to give a warrant for his arrest and block his power of status. He would be taken away and given his punishments that he rightly deserved for his choices. Unfortunately, Saejoong wouldn't say a word about Saeyoung, or his crimes. He was keeping a tight lip and refused to speak about anything until his inevitable trial in front of the public. It was the beginning of the end of for him. But... it was bittersweet because there was no word on his brother, and as far as they knew, Saeyoung could have been very well laying dead at the bottom of the ocean.

That was the last thing that he wanted.

The same could be said for the rest of the RFA... as they had thrown their livelihoods on the line for their friend.

Yoosung Kim was leading a hand to every single member whenever he could. Jaehee Kang was working tirelessly with the intelligent unit and Jumin to complete daily tasks. Zen was the mouthpiece that everyone reposted and used to cry out with. His face was there to redirect everything. People were humming about him in all kinds of ways. Jumin Han put his company at the forefront of this, and he was continuing to do so, even as he became the makeshift leader of the RFA. He was now searching for more people to help him collect the rest of the information the Prime Minister had hidden, as well as grabbing more to help them handle the stress that came with the popularity.

Yes, because C&R, Zen, and even himself and Saeyoung were on the mouth of many people. He had never wanted to be in the public eye but it was the price he had to pay to save his brother if he could save Saeyoung, that was. That was just the way that things were now. What came of it was unsure for now, as it had only been a week. Just a week since everything had changed. A lot of things had gone on during that week, as well. After Jumin's team did an incredible sweep of Saeyoung's bunker, it was given to Saeran to use as he pleased with.

With nowhere else to go in the world, and not wanting to lean on others, he and Lila went to stay at his place. It was discrete and there weren't any people to bother them, and with some minor changes, it was a true blue shelter to keep out the prying eyes. The only downside were the pieces that had been left behind by Saeyoung. There were little things that reminded him of his brother in this place, and it was hard for him to take them in on his own. Lila gripped his hand whenever he remembered something he didn't want to... and for that he was grateful.

Speaking Lila... she was worried about him.

"Saeran?" Lila repeated, her voice getting his attention this time. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've just been... working," He shook his head, suddenly back to life, and apologized. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just... it's been a week, and it's getting harder to sit still. I just... I thought I missed something in my last check. I just wanted to check his CCTV one more time. I thought I must have overlooked something."

"Those files from the incident... they're still missing, aren't they?" Lila murmured. He could hear her footsteps against the ground as she walked up behind him and glance his monitors a once over as the flurry of numbers and information layout in the open. Data that would have been a benefit to them and the RFA was missing. Anything from that evening where he went missing - all of that information was gone... nothing. It lowered the chance of being able to pin down these guys.

"Yeah. They removed it before they came in. I've been trying to recover the data but I haven't been able to trace it yet. I don't even know if it's possible to get it back," Saeran said. "They didn't wipe his drives but I can't say for sure what's left as far as that information. There's not a lot to go off of anyway."

"He would have deleted everything if he had the chance to do so, too," Lila pointed out. "So the fact that we have anything left from his recent work is a godsend, Saeran, but I don't think it's healthy for you to keep working yourself into the ground like this. I don't want you to do that to yourself, and neither would Saeyoung. Jumin and the others are doing everything they can do. You haven't caught your breath in days."

He knew that she was right.

It was just hard to accept.

"I'm... worrying you, terribly, aren't I?" he whispered.

"None more so than usual," she said. "I just want you to have a little faith."

"But will he ever be able to return?" Saeran asked, hand freezing above the row of keys he had been using to type. "I'm sure that he's still alive out there because nobody's found his body. I want to be hopeful. We've survived like weeds all this time so he can't just die so suddenly because of something like this happening. I thought that... I was weak... but I'm strong. So... the same can be said for him. We're stronger than anybody else. When I was younger my brother told me that he could be strong because I'm there for him... and he told me that's why I'm also strong like him. I didn't know what he meant back then but I do now."

"You're always there for each other, and your strength came from that, right?" Lila's hand rested against his shoulder and breathed a sense of relief into him just enough to give him his clarity back. "So, are you going to make up with him when we find him, then?"

He hesitated, then nodded his head. "I think... I need to apologize for all those times where I... hated him, and misunderstood everything that he had done for the sake of us. I can't help but think about what V said on the messenger about it. Saeyoung became an informant to protect me from father... and if that's true... if the Savior... I mean, Rika... she lied to me the entire time... then doesn't he deserve something in return? At least my own apology for that animosity?"

"If you think you want to face him, then I'll be with you, every step of the way," she murmured. "I know how much that would mean to you. However, you want to handle Saeyoung... I told you, I respect your choices."

Saeran didn't deserve her care; But, God, he was grateful that she trusted in his feelings and respected what he wanted.

"Thank you, Lila," he whispered.

"You're welcome. I would never think of being anywhere else... that's why I'm here." she assured him, though her voice was tired, she was looking much better than she had when they had been run ragged. It was hard for him when they didn't find Saeyoung that first day and Lila held his hand throughout the night as they waited for nothing. Lila had her own demons that she was tending with, as well, even though she didn't speak much about it Saeran knew that she had been thinking about her sister and not the one that she liked.

"I thought you were here because you just can't get rid of me."

She didn't laugh at his attention at humor. "Mmm. You're something I wouldn't want to get rid of, ever. How could I go on without you?"

"Aah... sometimes I forget how easy it is for you to get into my heart," he chuckled.

"Haha, I'm relieved that it's still as easy it was back then. I don't know how easy it would be for me if I didn't have the chance to see how cute you look when you turn red. You kept your composure around everyone else, though, I'm kind of jealous of how cool you can be."

Saeran, too, was happy to hear that Lila enjoyed being with him as much as he enjoyed being around her. That much had not changed in these last few days, and since they had spent much of this week together, away from the prying eyes of the RFA and the public, it had further cemented their need to stay around each other. The RFA, understandably, had given them some space after that first day. When they waited into the late hours of the night and still had no answers on Seven... it felt as though they might be waiting for a long time. So, they had to breathe, and recalculate their plans. All would be well in due time, and that mere thought was what kept them together.

The RFA wasn't as terrible as he had let himself believe. They weren't all that bad and had proven to care about all of their members in a way that reminded him of a family. Lila was fond of them. While he struggled to speak with them past any formal language, she came to life when she spoke to them about this and that. Saeran believed that he could have watched her do that forever. Although Lila's comprehension of Korean wasn't the best in the world she could still manage to hold a conversation with people better then he thought she would.

She had been particularly determined to debate with Yoosung about video games in their spare time, and when neither of them could remember a word in their language they wound up texting each other. The same went for Zen, she chatted amicably with him and didn't bat an eye at his flirtatious language, only smiled and talked as she would with a friend. With Jaehee, she was polite but the two were quick to go back and forth about topics in a way that he didn't understand. And Jumin could more than enough keep up with her in English, as she told the RFA more about herself and opened up.

It had really broken the ice and made it easier for Saeran to communicate.

He had never imagined that something like this would be possible and it was all because he had dared to listen to Lila.

"I'm glad to be here with you... here, rather than trapped back there," Saeran said. "I wouldn't have this any other way."

"But, don't you think that we'll have to deal the mess that  _she_ made sooner or later too? The RFA will find out eventually that she's alive with the way that she acts. You know, that's what has kept me up at night... worse than my worry about your brother's safety... where ever he is right now. But, she's still out there, Saeran, even if Mint Eye isn't as strong as it was with you there. I don't know that she'll stop her plans just because we're not there anymore, what if..."

 _What if... what if...?_  Saeran shut his eyes.

He knew what she meant, and he knew that she was a monster always lingering in the dark just beyond the horizon. Rika was always lingering in the back of his mind and haunting him with those dark words that she breathed to him every day for months. As much as he wanted to drive her out of his head it still was proving hard to fight it. As long as Lila was out his side then he could fight her voice but when he was alone for too long with his thoughts he had the same fear. Besides, when he spoke his mind to her that final time... he thought that he had shattered what was left of her psyche.

It seemed as though Mint Eye would crumble sooner or later without a stable charge.

He really didn't believe that she would be able to pick things back up.

"They'll find out... sooner or later," she whispered. "And I'm fearful of what might happen because of that."

All he could do was hold onto her hand and reassure her, and himself. "I'm... fearful of that as well. I'll be honest with you about that. But it's not the right time for that information. I just can't do that yet. It's not for my sake or for yours, either, there's just a lot of other things we need to deal with first before it comes back to Rika. Someday, we'll have to be honest about it... but I need V's agreement to do that. If he's okay with it, then I'll tell them everything I know... because I truly believe that V is a victim as well."

Lila looked away from him as if she knew something he did not know. In a way, she did know. She had seen possible outcomes where life had been worse for everything in the RFA. She knew firsthand what could happen if things weren't handled with care. That was why her fearful glances at her phone every so often made him nervous. That application... the game that was based on their lives... the very thing that she had been brought to this world for, all of that information was something she knew but should not have.

And the guilt of that... it quietly ate away at her mind. That was also something that they didn't have to mention, just as they didn't have to say her name, those two pieces of information needed to stay put for a while longer... until they knew that Saeyoung was safe. Then the only two people in the world that could possibly recreate the information would be together.

"I know you've seen that for yourself, Lila." He said.

"Yes. And you're right about him, she abused him as well... so it's a right of his as it is yours to decide what to do with her in regards to this mess, that makes sense," Lila said.

"And yours," Saeran added. "You were brought into this mess because of her reasoning, so whatever happens with that place and... Rika, it will come down to what we three decide."

Yes, it would be the three of them.

All of them would choose what to do with the woman that had pushed herself into their lives in such a bad light... a would-be parental figure... a lover... a sister... she was all of those titles and she didn't deserve them. Just like Saeyoung, he wasn't sure that he would be able to face V ever again, but maybe... someday.

"And speaking of V, I've been needing to talk you about where-" Lila trailed, looking back at Saeran with a nervous glint, voice stopping before the sentence could reach completion. Before she could complete that sentence the doorbell rang. They both looked in the direction of the front door and the conversation was put on ice for the time being.

She grimaced, "Shoot. I'll grab the door. I think that must be everyone finally getting here. We're supposed to go investigate today, I nearly forgot about that. You finish up what you're doing, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I'll be fast, Lila." He nodded and went back to his program. Saeran was curious about what she was going to tell him, but he needed to finish this before they left. She was right about what they were going to do. They were supposed to go and investigate that house when there was nobody around. That opening hadn't been there for days since the news broke about the Prime Minister and his dirty deeds came to light for everyone... people had crowded the locations because they wanted to gawk, but he hadn't really given it a lot of thought.

Why would anyone want to go to a place like that?

* * *

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I really hadn't gotten much myself, either. This space was one that was still new and strange for the both of us, and the fact of the matter was, the lingering traces of Seven were always there to remind us that this house wasn't as perfect as it could be. I swallowed the thought and tried to make the best of my day. That's what I had been doing for his sake and for mine since we had moved into the bunker, and it had been working for the most part.

Unfortunately, Saeran couldn't push it too far from his mind.

Which is why he was working in the morning again.

Leaving Saeran behind was always hard... but there was no stopping him from searching for his brother when it came down to it. If he wanted to search in the morning when he could do that, then he could try... but I was going to drag him back to bed the instant that I could him back here after our investigation so he could put in at least six hours of downtime. He wasn't going to make much of an argument to stop that from happening. He needed to get some actual rest before I made him get it. Sparing him a passing glance, I left the room and headed to the door.

Fortunately for me, Saeran had rebooted the system and changed the passcodes. I had doubted that Saeyoung had really locked his place with Arabic coding but really, that hadn't been a lie. Before Jumin's team could even do a walkthrough, Saeran had to unlock everything for them, it hadn't taken long for him to break it, but this little quirk made me laugh. He could be such a terrible joke when he wanted to be, and even when he wasn't around to laugh at his own joke, it still got to me.

I just hoped it would be possible to see him someday.

**Yoosung has sent a text message.**

**Yoosung:** Hey! We're here! Don't tell me you're going to leave me hanging out here!

 **Wisteria:** Of course not! I heard you, I'm coming!

 **Wisteria:** You need to be patient!

 **Wisteria:** I don't know if you know this but this place is a labyrinth. It looks a lot smaller then it is from the outside. I got lost the other day and stumbled into his garage before I even found the kitchen.

 **Yoosung:** Does he really have the cars...?

 **Yoosung:** WAIT. I shouldn't be getting sidetracked!

 **Yoosung:** I need your help to stop Jumin and Zen from fighting... they've been arguing ever since I got into the car!

 **Yoosung:** Probably longer... Jaehee has that look on her face.

 **Wisteria:** Oh no... not again.

 **Wisteria:** What is it this time? I don't want to get into another my house is bigger than your house debate.

 **Yoosung:** You don't wanna know.

Punching in the new code into the keypad, the door sprang open and Yoosung appeared. He was staring at the metal door with awe in his eyes before he rubbed it away and greeted me. " _Hey, Lila!_ " he said. It was his reflex to use his own language, and I was fortunate that I remembered half of what he was saying the last time we had spoken. It had been such a long time since I had to try and use my grasp of Korean, but I did my best to get my point across. A lot of my knowledge of the language came from taking a class on it in my high school years and piecing together key words from vocabulary tests to understand what was happening.

"Hey, Yoosung!" I replied, flashing a smile at him.

" _Is Saeran ready_?" He asked, glancing behind me to catch a glimpse of him. " _Jumin says there's only a small period during the day when nobody is there during the day."_

" _...It's that popular?"_  I raised an eyebrow.

Yoosung nodded his head, a bit incredulous himself about the subject. " _Did you not know that the house is hot among the public now? There are visitors often... of course, no one can trespass because of the crime but people won't stop going there, it's kind of crazy._ "

Footsteps caught up behind me, and Saeran's voice rang through the air. He had finished what he was doing faster then I thought he would. Apparently, he had heard our conversation, and he was surprised to learn that people were trying to visit the place where he and his brother had felt a lot of life and pain as kids. " _That's so weird. That house is just where we grew up._ " He said.

Yoosung only nodded his head and gestured back the way he had come up the path. He wasn't as thrilled as he sounded about getting back into the car with Zen and Jumin. Really, I didn't blame him for that. " _The air is pretty tasty though, and there's a lot of restaurants in the area... so says the SNS, anyway, c'mon on you too!_ "

Saeran's fingers latched onto my own and I looked at him only to catch a glimpse of his small smile. "Let's go, Lila."

"Of course," I smiled back at him.

In front of us, Yoosung let out a very soft groan as he watched the scene unfold. The RFA hadn't been all that surprised when they realized how close both of us were. It was just obvious from the way that I spoke about him, and the way that he acted around me. They just accepted that as they accepted both of us with open arms, although, it was obvious some of them were, mainly Yoosung, was a little jealous of the open affection. " _You two just won't let go of each other, will you?_ "

" _Nope,_ " Saeran told him.

" _Ugh, lovebirds... hmph. Hurry up!_ " He walked ahead of us back towards the limo.

The scene that he had been describing wasn't all that far from the truth. Saeran opened the door for myself, and I got an earful of Jumin and Zen's back and forth which was much too loud for this time of day. It was a wonder how the others were dealing with this. It was like the chatroom on a good day come to life in front of me.

Jumin disregarded the last comment that Zen had thrown his way to speak up at the driver, ignoring Zen collectively. " _I have a feeling that we have a long journey ahead of us, Mr. Kim._ "

" _Don't you dare change the subject, CEO-in-line. Do you mind repeating yourself? What was that about the economy?_ " Zen had his arms crossed over his chest and refused to give up the argument.

" _I'm merely providing you with a basic idea of economics._ " Jumin shrugged.

Zen's eyebrow twitched. " _Are you saying that I don't even have a basic economic knowledge?! Huh?!_ "

Yoosung reached out with his hand, trying to ease both of them but it was to avail. There was no stopping the two of them once they got started. It would make for a bad road trip. " _Zen, Jumin... c'mon on you guys._ "

Jaehee was relieved to see anyone with any sense of reason, and Yoosung had been right when he had that she had that look on her face that screamed she needed a break and pay raise; She breathed a sigh of relief as Saeran and I stepped inside of the vehicle. " _Oh, Saeran, Lila. Please take a seat, and please Mr. Kim, could you please start the engine?_ "

* * *

Saeran didn't know what he expected nor did he mentally prepare himself for what he was going to be walking into. It had been a long time since he had been near this house, years, even. Even as it came into view and he saw it from the outside, it didn't give him that feeling that it gave him as a kid. When he was young and he and his brother left the house, he always tried not to look over his shoulder to see if his Mother was standing on the porch just waiting to beat him for leaving.

It felt like it was the first time that he was seeing the house that he had been raised in. The house wasn't all that big, nor was it fancy by any means. It was ramshackle and it looked like it had fallen into even worse disrepair since the occupants that had once been inside were now long gone from the house by many years. The paint was chipping, and the windows cracked with age when the wind blew just a little too strong for it. This place had once felt like a fortress that he couldn't escape, but now that he was seeing it with fresh eyes, the dark castle that had bound him looked like it would fall apart at any moment.

Much like his own health.

It was as if Lila knew what he was thinking because when his breath hitched, she squeezed his hand, reminding him to come back out of his thoughts and back to Earth. Saeran looked at Lila for strength, and she smiled at him in that warm way that made him feel safe. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't scared of this place but he wanted to put on a brave face for once in his life.

The RFA members were the first to approach the building, not bothered in the way that he was, taking their first steps into the house and taking in an eyeful of the past. He and Lila trailed behind, not far, taking slow but careful steps towards the place of his first abuse. Lila had often reminded him that they didn't have to visit this house, nor did he have to be there if he didn't want to be. But he just couldn't let it go like that. If Saeyoung had been here, then he had to be there as well.

This was about them, after all, and as twins... they shared much.

Those first few steps were the hardest of his entire life. Each wooden step that leads him to the front door made a flash of the past come to mind. Moments when he and Saeyoung would tiptoe their way out of the house, times when Saeyoung would crawl up the wood as to not make noise when he came home from the errands or cathedral, and times when he imagined what it would be like to walk out of his house without fearing what would become of him if his Mother or Father knew what he was doing. By the time he had made it to the doorway to the house, it felt like he had climbed the tallest peak on the planet, and his body wanted to crash.

But he couldn't crash... not when he knew that Saeyoung could have been here once again. What would he have been feeling if he had been brought back to this place? Would his own heart have been racing? Would he feel the flicker of fear in his chest as Saeran was feeling? He didn't have a choice to turn and run, not like Saeran did now, and knowing that thought as it flashed into his head, he felt more resolve to keep pushing himself forward. If Saeyoung had to face the demon of this place... then he could do it too.

He could be strong like him.

Squeezing Lila's hand once, then twice, and then thrice, he took in a deep breath and walked inside. His eyes were shut tight as he did and he waited for something to reach out and grab but it never did. When Saeran realized that nothing was going to grab him, he opened his eyes and looked around the room to get a sight of what he was scared of.

This house wasn't as big as he had thought it was. He now knew that for sure when it came into view. This room was nearly all that the house was made up of. There wasn't much more than this. There was one bedroom and their Mother had taken that for herself back in the day, there was a kitchen but it was threadbare, and there was the basement just beyond them that made him shiver involuntarily. All of these were his past and seeing it at first, did nothing to him, it just made him feel strange.

It was like he was seeing everything but his brain hadn't contented some of the pieces to keep him from freaking out. The world was still spinning but he wasn't. Saeran was just standing there just to work through whatever these feelings were, but more of them just seemed to be piling up on top of each other and threatening to break the dam.

Yoosung was on the left side of the room inspecting the dirt covered ground, "Is this really where Seven lived when he was young?" he asked.

"Is this the drawing room?" Jumin inquired, from the other side of the room. He and Chief Assistant Jaehee Kang were doing a run through of their notes that they had taken back at C&R.

Jaehee shook her head, tapping off the notepad with her pen. "No, this is the drawing room, the bedroom, and the living room." She said, "It's all of them, Mr. Han."

"I don't think I've ever seen a kitchen, either," Jumin said.

"You just passed it. That's the corridor," Jaehee gestured down the dim hallway with her hand and nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Zen scoffed, cursed, and grumbled. He was the most vocal in his distaste of the disarray that this house was. "Now this is just some kind of sick joke! I can't believe this crap, the more that I see the more I get angry. How could the Prime Minister let his own kids live like this! He's not even human, what the hell!"

"He must have wanted to deny that they were his sons in all regards... that's such a tragedy," Jaehee looked over at Zen with a frown on her face. "I struggle to believe it, myself."

That's right. Everything that had happened in this place had happened to him, and they were talking about what had happened to him and Saeyoung in their lives. This was the site of all his cruelest pains. Saeran could feel those memories starting to come back to him, and it felt like it was getting harder for him to catch his breath.

It came crashing into him like the first tidal wave of a tsunami coming onto land. It nearly knocked him off of his feet, and he had to grip his head to combat the sudden pain that hit him. That pain felt so familiar and so real that he wanted nothing more than to shut himself down and just go limp. He knew that his Mother wasn't here, he knew that it was the RFA and Lila, but he couldn't just make it go away, no matter how hard he realized to reason with himself on the matter.

All of those memories... they were hitting him. It was going to chew him up and swallow him again, all over again. At a hundred miles a minute, different thoughts flashed in his mind. It was here that this happened, that happened, that, this, that, and that, and that. Times when he cried for his life and ties when he clung to Saeyoung to keep his spirit alive. It felt like it was still happening. It felt like he could just close his eyes, and he would be a child again, and all that was now was had merely been a dream.

He didn't want to wake up from this dream.

He didn't want to be a scared child anymore.

He didn't want to be back in this house.

He wanted to... he wanted to... he wanted to... he wanted to... he wanted to -

Saeran gasped when he felt a hand brush against his own.

Instinctively he wanted to draw his arm back and protect himself but the voice that spoke to him calmed his fears. It was Lila's voice that he heard and Lila's voice was the first one that broke through those horribles memories and made him remember that while they were in this house, he wasn't a child anymore, and he was breathing.

"Saeran, are you okay?" She asked, voice gentle as she hesitated to touch him and make him feel worse.

"Yeah... I just... need a minute. I just remembered something... it's hard to breathe," He said, unable to catch his breath just yet. "Could we get out of here... for a minute, Lila?" He didn't stop to wait to see if Lila was following him. He just did what he had to do and walked right out of the door knowing that Lila's footsteps were fast behind him.

"Feel free, Saeran!" Yoosung called after them.

"Just don't get too far! You don't want any of those fans to catch sight of you!" Zen added on before their voices grew quiet.

* * *

It was hard to put yourself into a place where you spent months, no, years, bound by chains to the house. Nobody knew better then Saeran what that fear felt like, and having to experience anything akin to that made him want to shut down.

Saeran tried his best to catch his breath. It seemed like he was going to have a panic attack but his shallow breath had caught back up with him. It had been a close call, but he was alright. Being back in the place of his abuse had really triggered him, and while he did his best to keep his composure it was obvious that it was hard for him to go back and remember what had happened to him. He walked to the edge of the property and held his back to the place that had tried to swallow his mind whole.

"Take your time," I murmured. "You don't have to rush back in there. Everyone understands."

We shared a knowing look... far too many times we had been there for each other in weak moments, and this was no different than any of those any moments. When he needed me, or when I needed him... it was a silent agreement to hold on and never let go.

Saeran was staring up at the sky above. It was one of those things that he had always spoken about. Now he could do that very thing and not feel a twinge of guilt about it. He could just do it."Oh, hey... it's the sky. I used to want so badly to be able to walk out of that place and be able to see this sky, and now... I can do just that."

"Feels... kind of strange, doesn't it?" I asked.

"All I knew when I was young was that tiny space. It felt a lot bigger back then. I guess it does that when you're a child," he said. "Being back here... it's strange, and hard to explain."

I took his hand in mine. "You don't have to try to, I get it... it must really hard to relive some of that. Hey, just remember you're free now, and that's what matters most. If anything, that should settle your heart."

"Yeah, I can just... leave, just like that," Saeran echoed. "All because I'm free now... and maybe if I had some of the courage that Saeyoung had when we were young then I could have been free then, as well. Those days every single moment was painful. I couldn't draw make any noise... even the sound of my breathing could have meant disaster. All of that fear and that tiny place was what made me feel so bad. I thought my world was big and dark but it turns out that space was all there was. All those years... it was all in that place. So many things came out of it that were just awful but I..."

The insurmountable idea that came from such few words was a pill that was hard to swallow. His life had been so far different from my own, and yet, I knew how much grief it was giving him. I had felt shaken myself when my world had been turned on its head by my own Father... but it wasn't alike with the fear that he felt when he remembered how he used to feel. This place seemingly brought him nothing but grief and heartache. And, it made sense for him to not feel like anything here was good. But there were things that were good that he could hold onto from the past.

That reminded me of something that I had been holding onto for a while now. It was the object that V had tried to use to remind Saeran of who he used to be before he got tricked. I tugged the bookmark from my pocket and pressed into his free hand. "Here. I've been to give you this back for a while now, Saeran. Now seems as good a time as ever to remind you of something good that came out of this place."

"This is..." he looked down at the bookmark and let out a weak chuckle. It was like he couldn't believe that I had managed to get a hold of this thing after he tried so hard to get rid of it. "You kept it for me this whole time? Yes. I see what you're saying... it wasn't all terrible because I'm now able to find the person I lost. I'll try my best to go back to that person that I was before this all started."

"I believe that you'll be able to do that. After all, you managed to change your world so much in a matter of weeks," I reminded him with a smile. "Who is to say what more could happen? You get to choose for yourself."

"Yeah. I can enjoy this freedom, and I want to be able to do as much as I can with it," Saeran cast his eyes away from the sky and turned his attention back to me. The look in his eyes was soft, and delight, even. He chuckled at the way that I stared at him with pink-dusted cheeks, "Because the world has changed so much to allow me to be able to choose what I want... and it's because of you... because I met you."

I shook my head, indignant. "H-Hey, I told you a hundred times already, you changed everything on your own. If you hadn't willing to put the work in for yourself then-"

"I know, I know. You won't let me hear the end of it," he cupped my cheeks with his hands and stared down into my eyes with those ever forbearing green eyes. "Being back here reminds of a lot of things but being here with you makes me feel hopeful. You're my angel, Lila. I remember a lot. I wanted to see and feel everything outside of that house. That's who I am. That desire for boundless freedom is what makes me,  _me_. If I believe that I can change and get better, then surely Saeyoung will be able to return to us. He'll... he'll have been worried about me, where ever he is. I know that he would want me to be happy as well."

"Oh, Saeran..." I whispered. That was the one thing that I knew about Saeyoung that would always be true. All that he wanted was for his brother to be safe and to be happy. To hear Saeran whisper those words with any merit made my heart swell.

Saeran nodded as head, understanding that I knew what he meant. "You know, when I was first researching the RFA and I learned about how he had been living... the first thing I thought was that I couldn't stand the name he had chosen for his baptismal name. I thought he was making fun of me by picking that... or because he wanted to forget me, to leave me behind him in the dust. But now I think I understand why he chose that one. I believe he took it in determination... determined to never allow the darkness to swallow him, never to become someone like our Father. He won't let this be the end of him. So I won't let this be the end of me."

"I'm happy to hear you say that."

"I'm sure there are happier times ahead of us. So I hope to hear you say those words more often. You're the one that's told me to be optimistic for the future more often, isn't that right, Lila?"

I had done that... numerous times mostly to no avail. "Of course it's going to start looking up for you, for me, well... for everyone, I do hope. I did make a promise to you, after all, Saeran."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Which promise are you referring to?"

"Convallaria Majalis," I replied. "Don't you remember? That was what you told me you wanted the most after I begged you to give me any little selfish thought you had, and I told you that you would!"

"The Lily of the Valley, you mean, we spoke about that a long time ago, didn't we?" Saeran said. His tone was strangely playful, and the way he chuckled made my heart race in such a lovely way.

I stared up at him with a grin. This time the tables had turned and his cheeks were turning just the slightest bit of red at my mention of his happiness. "I made good on my promise, didn't I?" I teased. Saeran couldn't stop the tiny exasperated sigh that left his lips. Rather, he just accepted that I had been the one the make his heart race today, but he was not one to be beaten, he leaned down and stole a kiss from my lips; Which left me staring at him with wide brown eyes, babbling a little as I was unable to say anything else.

Saeran just spoke with me, as we stood there together in a world of our own, and nothing else existed besides the two of us. "I want to make you happy, much happier than you can imagine, you deserve the world. Lila, I'll do whatever you want, I'll do anything to protect you... no matter what it takes. My heart is filled with so much at the thought of what's ahead. I'm just amazed that I can make my own choices and every moment I'm with you reminds me of that... it's because you're here with at my side, my angel, my miracle, Lila, I'll love you forever."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

So that's the end of this... or is it? This is not the end, my precious readers, because the story will be continued in a sequel and it's going to get a lot more intense. The rating for the sequel is going to be rated M for the content, some of the darker tones and because there's going to be some sexual content that I bet most of you have been itching for. Look out for the sequel, Primula Vulgaris, in the coming weeks!

Here's a sneak peek!

If you want to go into the next story blind then I suggest that you skip the sneak peek and I'll see you soon!

* * *

**PRIMULA VULGARIS.** Primrose, a common primrose. In the language of flowers, it often means to convey, "I can't live without you". Ever since the moment that I met Ray- no, since the moment that I met Saeran, ever since we had gotten close to one another it grew harder and harder to ever think of leaving his side and going back to where I came from. I couldn't dare think of that anyway, not with Saeyoung still missing somewhere out in the world. The Prime Minister was still tip-lipped and refused to budge at all. There were no answers. C&R's team was doing what could with Saeran at the helm, but there wasn't a lot of answers to be found.

Even now... a few weeks after he had kidnapped, the unknown plagued us in our everyday. However, Saeran and I did our best to piece things back together bit by bit. The bunker had become our home away from home, well... sort of. Saeran had never had a home, and in this world, I didn't technically have one either. So, it was easy to say that this was our home now... it wasn't complete without Saeyoung here to round out the circle, but, we made due and it seemed to be working.

In the room that we took, Saeran and I often slept in during the mornings.

You wouldn't believe how easy it was to convince him to stay in bed. I would have actually assumed that he would have been the one to get up and get the day started, but lately... he's been a little selfish. Which is all that I've ever wanted him to do. When I try to sit up and get myself awake, he'll often pull me back down and ask for a few more minutes like that... and he gives me those eyes that I can't quite say "no" to. This morning had been no different. It had taken fifteen minutes to crawl out of bed but when we did, the day had begun anew and we would start all over again.

Saeran had taken it upon himself to make breakfast.

While he worked, I got dressed and followed after him a few minutes later with a yawn on my lips. I smiled at him, and he smiled right back at me as I took a place at the table. All just felt right in the world at that moment. It was like nothing could go wrong. I turned my head away from Saeran just for a moment to brush my hair out of my face when suddenly, the phone went off in my hand and alerted to a text message. It didn't say who it was from at first, so I raised an eyebrow at it.

An unknown sender? That was... strange. Nobody had my number in this place other than the RFA members, so nobody else should have been able to get in touch with me at all. No part of me was registered in this universe so it shouldn't have been possible for someone to get in touch with me at all. I wondered if spam numbers still could work from this vantage point but I doubted it. Against my better judgment, I decided to open it. I stared at the text message that I had received in absolute horror.

It was only a few words but those few words managed to send me spiraling, "No... no... no," I repeated to myself.

My hands were shaking so violently at that moment and -

the device fell from my hand and clanked against the ground.

Saeran, noticing that something was wrong, rushed back to my side and underneath the screeching in my head, I could hear him asking me what was wrong with me.

But I couldn't bring it in myself to tell him what I had seen on my phone. It scared the living hell out of me to the point where I couldn't form words. I just pointed at it, and he picked it up to see what the fuss was about. Saeran's blood ran cold when he saw the picture that I had seen, his face was like he had seen a ghost. "She has your sister at Magenta. How could she have your sister at Mint Eye?" his voice echoed the same burning fear in my mind, and the same terror running through my body.

In the photograph, my big sister, Lucy, she was gagged and blindfolded, and there were countless bottles of elixir in the background. The haunting words scrawled underneath the photo were short but concise:  _"I hope you didn't think this was checkmate, my naive little princess, Lila. This is where the real game begins."_

Just when we thought we had left Mint Eye behind us Rika cunningly create a reason to drag us back to her pit of hell.

And just like that, our paradise was shattered.


End file.
